THEODORE NOTT GRITARA
by Yuu Valentine
Summary: Theodore, callado, bastante pragmatico en cada suceso de su vida; arraigado en los principios de los Sangre Pura, respeta a su padre y esta dispuesto a escucharle siempre. Pero en su segundo año de Hogwarts, se entera de que habrá una purga de Sangres sucia. Su padre le pide no asistir ese año. ¿PORQUE? Theodore entendera que hay cosas que es mejor no saber. Theodore Nott gritara.
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno, aqui les traigo el pimer capitulo de esta historia.**

 **RESUMEN:**

 _ **Theodore Nott es callado y pastante pragmatico en cada suceso de su vida, arraigado en los principios de los Sangre Pura, respeta a su padre y esta dispuesto a escucharle siempre. Pero en su segundo año de Hogwarts, se entera de que habra una purga de mestizos y Sangres sucia.**_

 _ **Su padre le pide no asistir ese año. ¿PORQUE?**_

 _ **Theodore lo averiguara, es inteligente. Pero tambien sabra que hay cosas que es mejor no saber.**_

 _ **Theodore Nott gritará.**_

 **Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 5.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

Draco cerró la puerta de la habitación y después tomo una esfera de colores que se difuminaban como colores de arcoíris, la agito y luego murmuro unas palabras en francés que Theodore no pudo entender, la puso sobre la manija y varios tentáculos multicolores se desperdigaron sobre la superficie de la puerta y alcanzaba hasta las paredes.

– ¿Eso es todo? –pregunto Theo con algo de duda.

–Así trabajan las cerraduras antihechizos. Ningún "Alohomora" abrirá esta puerta. –Draco sonaba especialmente orgulloso.

Theodore asintió– Bien. Vamos.

Draco asintió en respuesta. Se dirigieron hasta el gigantesco armario de Draco, cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y luego de hacer espacio en el centro, Draco saco de su túnica una tiza rosa y una llave oxidada que puso en el suelo. Trazo en el piso un rectángulo en el suelo lo suficientemente grande y en el centro dibujo una cerradura. Theodore observo como titubeo al mirar hacia la llave, seguro de que Draco se echaría para atrás.

Acorto la distancia entre ambos y le dio un fraternal apretón en el hombro– Tenemos que hacerlo, Draco –le dijo mientras le miraba con toda la convicción que un niño de doce años podría tener. Sabía que él estaba asustado, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que con lo orgulloso que era, nunca lo admitiría. Solamente necesitaba apoyo moral– Tenemos saber de qué hablaran.

Draco volvió a mirar hacia la vieja llave oxidada. Theodore quería zarandearle, tanta indecisión comenzaba a irritarlo y si no lo hacía era porque necesitaba a Draco de su lado para que todo lo planeado resultaría como debe de ser. Esa tiza y esa vieja llave eran el pasaje directo a cualquier parte de Malfoy Manor, pero solamente los Malfoy podían usarla, Magia de Objetos vinculados a su sangre y herencia. Le costó mucho convencer a Draco de robarla del despacho de su padre, pero era necesario.

Draco finalmente se decidió y tomo la llave, esta se incrusto en el suelo de madera del closet, la giro y con un leve "Crack" la línea rosa se materializo como cenizas y el rectángulo se hundió unos centímetros, dejando una fina rendija de la que escapaba luz y polvo. Theodore se arrodillo al mismo tiempo que Draco y entre los dos empujaron el rectángulo de pesada madera, haciéndolo a un lado al otro lado. El brillo de un candelabro de techo casi les segó, Theodore metió la cabeza en el agujero con fascinación y curiosidad. Primero, se dio cuenta de que la puerta que abrió Draco estaba en el suelo de otra habitación y mientras que ellos tenían que bajar desde el piso del Closet, cuando hubieran cruzado seria como si subieran. Excitante.

Dio una mirada a Draco y comprobó que él estaba más pálido de lo que acostumbraba.

– ¡Vamos! –Dijo Theodore emocionado– La reunión ya debe de haber comenzado.

Draco volvió a asentir– Yo iré primero. Llegaremos directamente al sótano de la mansión, allí es donde mi Padre guarda todos los artefactos peligrosos de la casa. –Dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la puerta que abrieron, con sus pies colgando en el vacío, sonrió arrogante– Tomaremos un espejo con el que será más fácil espiar, solo yo sé dónde está. No vayas a tocar nada.

Theodore frunció el ceño ante el repentino ataque de valentía de Draco, o quizá solamente fuera también la excitación. Le vio saltar al vacío y escucho un golpe sordo. Theodore pensó en la mejor estrategia para bajar y que al estar en la otra habitación no se diera un golpe como escucho a Draco. Se sujetó de la orilla de la puerta y daba un ligero salto al vacío. Sus pies se pegaron automáticamente al suelo de la otra habitación y tuvo que impulsarse con las manos para terminar recostado en el piso mirando fijamente el candelabro. Draco apareció en su campo de visión y parecía estar riéndose de él.

Theodore se incorporó despacio. Era una habitación sin otra iluminación que el candelabro. Había como doce filas de repisas en el fondo que estaban en penumbras por la poca luz, unas con objetos que no distinguía bien por la lejanía y la oscuridad y otros con lo que parecían ser libros. En la parte donde no había repisas, estaba un vacío escritorio gigantesco, tenía sillas que se veían cómodas pero no había nada hogareño allí. El suelo entero estaba cubierto con seguramente una muy cara alfombra color vino, en las paredes habían unos cuantos veladores por aquí y por allá, pero todos vacíos. Estaba por dirigirse a las estanterías cuando Draco salía de uno de los caminos que formaban los estantes, vio que tenía entre sus manos un rectángulo enorme cubierto con una tela gris.

–Este es el espejo –le dijo serio– está encantado para mostrar "El otro lado" Lo apoyaremos en la pared y nos mostrara lo que está detrás.

– ¿Qué pasaría si vemos sin apoyarlo en la pared?

Draco le entrecerró los ojos– A un mago, no lo sé. Pero cuando mi padre lo compro le dijeron que esta cosa había vuelto locos a los muggles. Imagino que lo probó en alguna ocasión porque lo guarda siempre cubierto.

Theodore lo siguió con la vista y observo como Draco apoyo el espejo en uno de los veladores y quito la tela gris que le cubría. Al principio el espejo les devolvió su propio reflejo, pero poco a poco su cara se fue desdibujando y se podía ver una sala con una gran mesa y muchas sillas elegantes. Lucius Malfoy estaba allí, igual que los Carrow y Mulciber. El padre de Theodore estaba de espaldas, pero lo reconoció fácilmente.

Draco se sentó en el suelo alfombrado. Theodore miraba los cómodos sillones cerca del escritorio cuando Draco hablo– No toques los sillones, tienen truco. –Dijo mirando fijo hacia el espejo– No sé cuál, pero cuando bajamos mi padre no deja que los use.

Theodore comenzó a mirar con desconfianza todo el lugar, incluido a Draco que estaba muy callado para su gusto, después volvió a mirar hacia el resto de repisas, paso a paso se acercó a ellas; había todo tipo de objetos extraños allí. Primero, filas y filas de libros, después cajas de madera de muchos tamaños, jarrones con estampados extraños, pendientes con pequeños cráneos oscuros, figuras de cerámica y colores extraños, había una vitrina al fondo con una soga enrollada en su interior. Al ver de cerca uno de los jarrones pudo jurar que los estampados se movieron. Por la impresión se alejó y al volver a pasar junto a los pendientes de cráneos, casi da un salto al ver que no había cráneo alguno. De pronto se sintió observado.

–Deja de curiosear y ven, Theo. Creo que ya comenzara.

Theodore se sobresaltó y luego de acomodarse el cuello de la túnica, se acercó a donde Draco estaba sentado, mirando de cuando en cuando hacia atrás con la desagradable sensación de que le seguían observando. Se sentó al lado de Draco, por el espejo pudo observar claramente como los magos y brujas se reunían alrededor de la mesa de los Malfoy. Avery había llegado, Narcisa estaba sentada al lado de Lucius, y había una bruja pelirroja tan hermosa como Narcisa; un joven mago rubio que no había visto en la vida a quien Yaxley miraba como si fuera un bicho raro y codeaba a cada rato a Macnair mientras le susurraba algo. Vincent Crabbe y Goyle parecían querer su espacio y estaban los bastante alejados del grupo, casi junto a otras dos brujas y tres magos que estaban de espaldas al espejo, Theo miro a Draco por si los reconocía, pero él le negó con la cabeza.

Todos ellos mortífagos, seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, viejos miembros y algunos candidatos entusiastas que quizá quisieran la marca tenebrosa.

Cuando vio la marca de su padre por primera vez, Theodore le pregunto si le dolía, pues la serpiente se movía y parecía sufrir. Su padre le había dicho que no era así. Que antes si, y era un llamado, pero no lo había hecho hace años y que el a veces olvidaba que estaba allí. Pero este año era diferente, porque una noche mientras cenaban, a su padre se le cayó el vaso de cristal de las manos y tenía una mueca de dolor. A su padre nunca se le caía nada y aunque Theodore estaba presente se arremango la túnica y el vio como la serpiente se contorsionaba. Su padre se negó a explicarle cosa alguna a Theodore cuando le pregunto sobre ello.

Durante los dos días siguientes, las lechuzas habían ido y venido, además, a pesar de que su padre no recibía visitas a menudo en casa, en esos dos días, recibieron a cuatro invitados inesperados. Theodore espió cada una de las conversaciones, por supuesto. Los hermanos Carrow se presentaron, igual Yaxley y Macnair por separado, diciendo que solamente pasaban a saludar y pareciendo hablar en clave… la última visita que recibieron fue un mago que Theodore no reconocía pero que parecía ser extranjero de tierras bajas, pronunciaba con fuerza la "r", esa fue la visita más extraña y shockeante de todas, porque el mago había saludado a su Padre y había sido muy amable, pero después, al pasearse por la sala al despedirse, había encontrado su escondite y luego de levantarlo en el aire, le agarro por debajo de los brazos y le apunto con la varita al cuello y comenzó a gritar a su padre. Nunca en la vida había estado tan asustado como en ese entonces. Prácticamente hubo un duelo en su casa, el extranjero soltó a Theodore y él tuvo que arrastrarse por el suelo mientras los muebles de la casa estallaban por todos lados. Solamente cuando llego hasta su padre el abatió al otro mago y todo el estruendo termino.

" _Tienes suerte de que mi varita sea monitoreada"_ le había furioso como nunca antes le había visto, dicho mientras sostenía a Theodore detrás de el con fuerza _"O te lanzaría un Avada ahora mismo por lo que trataste de hacer"_ pero hizo otro movimiento y el mago lanzo gritos horribles hasta quedar inconsciente.

Después había ordenado a los elfos llevarse al hombre. _"Lo más lejos que puedas de aquí"_ había sido exactamente sus palabras.

Más tarde, mientras los elfos arreglaban el desastre en la sala, Theodore fue obligado a quedarse en su habitación hasta la noche, momento en el cual su padre subió y luego de sentarse en un costado de su cama, le había explicado que el Señor Tenebroso quizá no había muerto y todos los que una vez habían sido mortífagos sentían su presencia. Le conto sobre los "Caballeros del Walpurgis" y como gradualmente se convirtieron en los lúgubres "Mortífagos". Le explico que aun ahora el ministerio podría monitorear las varitas de los antiguos seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. Tenía amigos en el ministerio y algo de influencia y siempre podría sobornar a alguien, pero un maleficio asesino dispararía las alarmas y por eso no mato a aquel sujeto.

Theodore solamente asentía a cada respuesta que le daba su padre y lanzaba la siguiente pregunta. ¿Había matado a mucha gente? ¿Madre también había sido un Mortífago? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Vendrían más sujetos peligrosos a la casa? ¿De verdad El Señor Tenebroso había vuelto? ¿Qué haría él? ¿Qué pasaría con la Familia Nott?

Fue esa misma noche cuando llego la lechuza de los Malfoy y su padre la leyó en voz alta, haciéndole conocer a Theodore de la reunión que habría en casa de Lucius Malfoy, "Negocios" decía. Pero la cara de preocupación de su Padre insinuaba otra cosa.

" _Iras conmigo, pero te quedaras con el hijo de Lucius hasta que vaya a buscarte"_ le dijo y eso fue todo.

Cuando le conto todo a Draco, este parecía entre maravillado y asustado. Dijo que él nunca había visto un maleficio Cruciatus, preguntándole detalles sobre como sonaban los gritos o si había sangre. Incluso menciono una historia macabra sobre la hermana de su madre, quien decía que lanzaba los Cruciatus más poderosos de todos los tiempos. Había sido la charla más surrealista y algo enfermiza que había tenido, pero no negaría que se sentía algo cohibido y la adrenalina aun latente en su ser. Después de eso, fue fácil convencerle de espiar a sus padres y la reunión de exmortífagos que se llevaría a cabo.

Ahora estaban allí, sentados y expectantes. Cada que uno de los presentes al otro lado del espejo posaba sus miradas en el frente, parecía como que les estuvieran mirando y su pulso latía como cuando ese barbudo y extranjero mago le alzo en el aire y le clavo la varita en el cuello.

Ojala nadie les clavara varitas en el cuello esa noche a ninguno de los dos.

Una figura se unía a la mesa y tomaba asiento cerca de Lucius, Alliester Parkinson.

Lucius Malfoy le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

Avery resoplo– Espero que sea el último invitado. Mi paciencia se agota, Lucius.

El aludido le lanzo una mirada carente de emociones y solamente cerro los ojos, como si estuviera conteniéndose– Solamente invite a esta reunión al círculo privado y a buenos colaboradores, Avery.

–Seguimos siendo pocos. –resoplo.

Macnair soltó una carcajada– Claro que si, Avery, sólo que el resto de compatriotas está en Azkaban. Es obvio que Lucius ha estado reclutando, necesitamos sangre nueva. De preferencia pura.

Crabbe se removió en su silla– ¿A caso hay un mestizo aquí?

El mago rubio al que Yaxley miraba feo se puso de pie– Soy Edward Greengrass, provengo de la rama Irlandesa de la familia, rama algo alejada y con abuelos liberales que permitieron que mi madre se casara con un mestizo. Digamos que soy un cuarto mestizo, tres cuartas partes sangre pura, pero estas cosas no importan mucho ¿o sí? Ya ha habido mestizos en sus filas. Además que soy de entera confianza y un miembro imprescindible para la familia Greengrass.

–Un niño hablador, eso es lo que es. –gruño Yaxley.

Edward Greengrass se giró hacia el mago que gruño– No soy un niño, estimado Yaxley. Este año cumplo treinta años. Nadie me consideraría uno.

Macnair parecía aguantarse la risa, codeo a Yaxley mientras él le hacia una mueca– Te dije que era todo un personaje.

Lucius acariciaba su bastón– El joven Greengrass ha sido recomendado por el mismo Antón, cabeza de la familia como ustedes bien saben. Como él dice, es un miembro imprescindible para ellos.

–O alguien desechable –se rio Alecto Carrow– nuestro pequeño y lúgubre grupo no tiene poder, no tiene orden. Nuestro único vínculo, nuestro Señor Tenebroso, no está entre nosotros.

–Creo que sería importante dejar claro los puntos de reunión antes de seguir perdiendo el tiempo –esta vez era el padre de Theo quien hablaba– Para empezar, ¿Por qué estamos reclutando gente?

– ¿No es obvio? –Esta vez hablo la bruja pelirroja, tenía una voz musical– Él ha vuelto. Cada uno de ustedes lo sabe, mi padre me enseño la marca en su brazo, lloraba de emoción. Carrow puede decir que no está entre nosotros, pero está allí, en algún lugar.

– ¿Quién es la fanática? –Dijo Alecto con desagrado– Creí que después de que nuestra Bella termino en Azkaban no escucharía tanta devoción.

–Soy Malina Huggens –dijo levantando la barbilla– Mi padre era un leal servidor. Mi madre una traidora de la sangre, una cobarde, una Weasley, no creyó en la tarea de mi padre y luego de lanzarle el Imperio hizo que huyéramos hacia América, cuando ella murió, mi padre fue liberado del maleficio y cayó enfermo por toda la rabia y la frustración. Volví a Europa apenas y mi padre me dijo lo que ustedes ya saben. Vine hasta aquí a tomar la marca. Limpiare el nombre de mi padre. Seré una servidora leal.

–Huggens… creo recordarle –Amycus hablo– desapareció de la nada. No recuerdo a la esposa…

Nott carraspeo– Como iba diciendo, hay que dejar en claro los puntos de esta reunión. No creo que el motivo sea escuchar las historias de la vida de cada uno de los presentes o sobre sus raíces.

–El Señor Tenebroso ha vuelto, no hay otro motivo en sí. –Esta vez Mulciber hablo.

–No estamos completamente seguros.

– ¿Qué pasa Nott? Pareces nervioso.

–No son nervios, Yaxley –dijo lanzándole una mirada inexpresiva– solamente que esta situación se nos puede escapar de las manos. El Señor Tenebroso fue derrotado, eso hace muchos años ya. No ha dado señales de vida desde entonces, lo que quiere decir que está muerto o no quiere ser encontrado. Quizá sea lo segundo. Quizá planea algo en un perfil bajo y nosotros podríamos estar arruinando eso con estas multitudinarias reuniones. ¡Por Merlín! El ministerio aun nos vigila.

Macnair gruño– tiene razón. Hay rumores de que el departamento de Aurores está preparando todo un plan de redadas en las próximas semanas, todo porque paso algo en Hogwarts. Sería bueno averiguar sobre ello también. ¿No tenemos alguien allí dentro?

Lucius parecía estar en otro mundo cuando dijo despacio– No, a nadie. Pero mi hijo menciono algo sobre un monstruo que atacaba unicornios en el bosque prohibido y que Harry Potter permaneció un buen tiempo en la enfermería. Quizá tiene algo que ver.

–Genial, confiemos en lo que un niño escucho por ahí. –Alecto resoplo.

–Seguimos sin establecer una dirección de esta reunión. –dijo Nott ya notablemente irritado.

–Apoyo a Nott –esta vez fue Parkinson quien hablo– No fui parte de su grupo en su momento y a pesar de eso, todos ustedes me conocen. Lo único cierto aquí es lo que la Srta. Malina ha dicho, el Señor Tenebroso ha vuelto. Como miembros –apunto a los mortífagos– y como personas que apoyamos su causa –apunto a los rostros nuevos– tenemos que decidir qué hacer de ahora en adelante. Nuestras lealtades están claras, de lo contrario, no hubiéramos venido esta noche.

Nott asintió– Nuestro Señor Tenebroso está manteniendo el perfil bajo porque quiere o porque no le queda opción, sugiero que tomemos la misma actitud.

– ¿Y qué actitud es esa? –Una de las brujas que estaba de espaldas al espejo hablo.

Nott miro a todos en la mesa, uno a uno– Ya no más reuniones de este tipo. Solamente daremos motivos al ministerio para creer que algo raro pasa aquí. No queremos eso. Tenemos que ganar poder. Somos públicamente apuntados como Mortífagos y nuestros hijos lo son como hijos de mortífagos, nadie que quiera un poco de respeto en la sociedad mágica será de buen ver con esas credenciales. Tenemos que lograr tomar posiciones en el Ministerio, mientras sea más rápido mejor. Lograr influencias dentro de instituciones cruciales de Londres Mágico. El Profeta, Gringotts, Hogwarts, El organismo que fiscaliza el Quiditch. Necesitamos poder político.

–Interesante –musito Macnair– Las caras nuevas nos servirán para eso.

– ¿Cómo ayudara la política al Señor Tenebroso? –Malina sonaba indignada– Mi padre decía que cuando él agitaba la varita no había quien se le opusiera. Todo ese plan es una pérdida de tiempo, tenemos que buscar a nuestro Señor.

–Señorita Huggens –Nott hablo despacio– Su padre vio al Lord en toda su supremacía, los que portamos la marca lo hemos visto. Pero el Lord no está aquí, eso es un hecho. Los cambios grandes en el mundo mágico, se logran con fuerza bruta o con política, no tenemos fuerza bruta, así que lo conveniente es apostar por la política. Es un proceso lento y poco a poco ha dado frutos. La mayoría de leyes del mundo mágico nos ponen en punto de supremacía. Recuperaremos el respeto. Buscaremos soluciones mejores a problemas actuales, claro, sin dejar nuestra supremacía. El Lord Tenebroso creía en ello. Y si vuelve, vera nuestros avances y si bien no está complacido, al menos no recriminara que no hemos hecho nada en todo este tiempo.

Malina se rio a carcajada limpia. Una risa cruel– Claro que no estará complacido. Les matara –dijo con malicia– lentamente, disfrutándolo. Es lo que yo haría con una banda de "servidores" de pacotilla tan cobardes como cada uno de ustedes. –La bruja se levantó, sacudió su ropa y con un movimiento elegante del cabello, salió de la vista que ofrecía el espejo.

–Muy dramático –dijo el joven Greengrass con una sonrisa algo vacilante– Bueno, no quiero morir sin siquiera haber pertenecido enteramente ni mostrar mi valía a Nuestro Lord. ¿Solo el Estimado Sr. Nott hablara? ¿No hay un plan B?

–Nott tiene razón –Crabbe miraba al suelo mientras hablaba– ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Justo ahora solamente somos un grupo apartado sin poder ni respeto. Nott fue atacado en su propia casa, sé que amenazaron a su hijo. Macnair me lo dijo. Escucho a los Aurores reírse de eso.

Macnair estiro la barbilla hacia Nott– "Tarde o temprano pasaría" fue exactamente lo que dijeron. Y hasta lamentaron que no mataras al otro mago, ya que así habría "Un SUCIO Mortífago menos".

Yaxley resoplo– No me sorprende –dijo airado– muchos compatriotas y hasta familias enteras fueron asesinadas en sus propias casas y no vi a nadie del ministerio moviendo un dedo para evitarlo. Los Rosier son un buen ejemplo. Lo que dice Nott no es tan descabellado. ¿Cómo se supone que tomaremos el mundo mágico? ¿A punta de varita? La última vez hubo mucha sangre. No digo que no fue necesario, volvería a matar a cada mago y bruja que mate, porque tenía sentido. Hay que ser realistas, el Lord no está. Pienso que nadie quiere terminar en Azkaban.

Hubo silencio entonces. Uno a uno los presentes miraron a Lucius, Narcisa a su lado, miraba a otro sitio. Las posiciones allí estaban claras, las figuras de poder allí eran Parkinson, Nott y Malfoy. Greengrass era una familia importante, pero quien los representaba era solamente un miembro menor, por mucho que el mismo cabeza de familia le diera su apoyo. Parkinson había apoyado a Nott, solamente quedaba saber que diría Malfoy.

Lucius se puse pie y hablo– El camino de la política siempre ha sido el más seguro.

Theodore noto como parecía que su padre había soltado un respiro.

–Pero –continuó Lucius Malfoy– Como Mulciber y la ausente Srta. Malina expresaron, todos sabemos que nuestro Lord está allí afuera en algún lugar, no podemos ignorarlo. Es un mago poderoso y podría resurgir en el momento menos esperado. Les propongo esto: Nuestro proyecto principal será lo que Nott sabiamente ha sugerido, incursionemos en los juegos de poder dentro del Ministerio los miembros nuevos serán de suma importancia en este plan. Parkinson les guiara y tomara bajo su protección, ya que su reputación no está manchada.

– Aun –rio Alecto. Parkinson le miro nada divertido por su broma.

–Cuando se hayan establecido en puestos decentes, comenzara el juego de la política, serán el puente para que nosotros, los no tan bienvenidos exmortífagos podamos hacer actos que sean de buen ver con la venia del ministerio.

–Me gusta cómo suena eso –dijo el joven Greengrass con una sonrisa radiante– Ahora, el plan B, ¿podríamos los rostros nuevos participar?

Lucius le mando una mirada amenazadora, pero el chico no quitaba su sonrisa– Tendremos gestos para nuestro señor.

– ¿Qué gestos? –pregunto Amycus.

–Los detalles no puedo dárselos, pero créanme cuando les digo que pronto escucharan como Dumbledore es derrocado de su puesto como Director de Hogwarts. Además de eso, habrá una purga de Sangres sucia en Hogwarts.

Nott estaba pálido– ¿Estas sugiriendo que debemos matar niños?

Lucius arrugo la nariz, claramente ofendido– no nosotros –sacudió la cabeza, quizá imaginándose el cuadro de ver niños muertos– todos aquí conocen la leyenda, El legado que Salazar Slytherin dejo en Hogwarts. Salió una vez al llamado de nuestro Lord. Solamente tenemos que lograr que vuelva a salir y limpie el colegio por sí mismo.

– ¿Bromeas? –rio Macnair– Ninguno de nosotros puede pronunciar las palabras adecuadas, no quiero terminar petrificado. O Peor, muerto.

–Tampoco podemos entrar a la escuela a nuestro antojo. Siquiera sabemos dónde está su guarida, no me imagino a Dumbledore dejándonos pasear por su amado Hogwarts, y aunque lo hiciera, los ataques ocurrirían después de nuestra visita, demasiado sospechoso. –después de hablar Alecto se cruzó de brazos.

–Como dije –Lucius sonaba impaciente– No puedo darles detalles, pero la cámara de los secretos será abierta este año. Hogwarts será purgado y Dumbledore sustituido. Con estos gestos, el Señor Tenebroso estará complacido. Si es que vuelve. Si no, cuento con que para entonces tengamos la suficiente influencia para poner un Director de nuestro lado.

Crabbe se removía incomodo en la silla– ¿Qué hay de nuestros hijos? –Dijo sonando preocupado– ¿No habrá peligro para ellos?

Lucius hizo una mueca– Si alguno de ustedes teme que su hijo sea un impuro, sugiero que no lo envíen a Hogwarts este año.

Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle se miraban incomodos. Todos ellos tenían hijos en Hogwarts. Pero como Lucius también tenía un hijo tendrían que confiar que Lucius sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

–Ahora, la comida. –Lucius golpeo al suelo con su bastón y los platillos y bebidas aparecieron en la mesa.

Theodore miro a Draco y este le devolvió la mirada, no sabía si asustado o impactado. Entonces sonrió.

–Todos los sangre sucia morirán –su risa era casi maniaca.

Theodore asintió– Hay que volver.

* * *

Después de haber guardado el espejo y bajar hacia el clóset de Draco (y subir), lo cual fue bastante complicado, pues el espacio era pequeño, Theodore miraba en silencio por la ventana. Draco se sentó en el marco y le miro ceñudo.

–No me dijiste que te amenazaron de muerte.

–Creí mencionar que ese mago puso su varita en mi cuello.

Draco resoplo y rodo los ojos– ¿Qué se siente?

Theodore pensó un poco sobre ello. Recordaba que había mucho ruido y que solamente escuchaba su propia respiración. Sin embargo, había algo más– ¿Alguna vez has tocado la cera derretida de una vela?

Draco se lo pensó– Creo que sí.

Theodore asintió– Así se siente. Un pequeño calor en la punta de la varita. Pero…

La puerta sonó entonces con unos golpeteos suaves– Joven amo Malfoy –una cabeza asomo por la puerta– El Amigo del Amo, el Señor Nott pide que su hijo baje para poder marcharse.

–Bien. Ahora vete. –dijo Draco con dureza. El elfo hizo una corta reverencia y se cerró la puerta despacio.

Theodore tenía una ceja levantada– ¿Por qué toca la puerta? ¿Acaso no puede aparecerse aquí?

Draco se puse de pie– Si puede, pero mi padre se lo ha prohibido. De hecho, se lo prohibió a todos los elfos. La casa está encantada para que nadie pueda aparecerse, pero de ninguna manera pueden evitar que los elfos puedan seguir haciéndolo. Mi padre dice que es para dar la apariencia de que los elfos no pueden y así nuestros enemigos no intenten enviar elfos en nuestra contra. Yo seré quien encante la casa y así nadie, siquiera un elfo podrá aparecerse aquí.

Theodore se puso su capa y le miraba casi con desdén. Draco Malfoy tenía delirios de grandeza preocupantes.

Ambos muchachos bajaron por las escaleras. Cuando llegaron allí, solamente el joven Greengrass seguía allí y no parecía que se iba pronto. Theodore se acercó a su padre y juntos caminaron hacia la chimenea, noto con extrañez que tenía cenizas sobre la ropa. Theodore fue primero, hizo una reverencia a Lucius y a Narcisa Malfoy antes de desaparecer entre las llamas.

Cuando llego a casa, la sala estaba tenuemente iluminada y uno de los elfos estaba al pie de las escaleras.

– ¿Por qué estas allí, Dung? –dijo acercándose a la criatura.

El Elfo agacho la cabeza antes de hablar– el Amo lo ordeno, joven Amo Nott.

– ¿Porque?

La chimenea ilumino la sala a espaldas de Theodore. – Porque quería asegurarme que la casa estuviera segura. No hostigues a Dung con preguntas Theo, sabes que él no puede responderlas. ¿Quieres que intente cortarse los dedos otra vez?

Theodore negó con la cabeza, mirando a Dung con algo de vergüenza. Era muy radical cuando sin querer desobedecía las ordenes de su padre por culpa de Theodore.

–Sube a tu habitación, hijo. Dung te llevara algo de comer en un momento.

Theodore fue subiendo escalón a escalón– Cenamos en la habitación de Draco apenas llegamos, Padre.

–bien. De todas maneras, ve a tu habitación.

Theodore subió las escaleras despacio y pudo escuchar claramente cuando su padre daba órdenes a los demás elfos sobre vigilar las entradas de invitados de la casa por turnos.

"Si alguna persona que no es un invitado entra aquí, quiero que uno de ustedes vaya a la habitación de Theodore y se lo lleve a la Mansión del este. El otro ira a mi habitación y me despertara por cualquier medio, sea a la hora que sea, en el momento que sea."

"Pe-pero amo… usted había ordenado antes que no lo molestáramos cuando…"

"Olviden esa orden, Tini, todos ustedes, Dung, Tale, Morice. Harán lo que ordeno ahora. Y si por alguna razón, solo uno de ustedes queda, no dos como he dicho, ese uno ira a la habitación de Theo primero, le dejara en la Mansión del Este y volverá aquí después a despertarme a mi"

"Amo en el lugar-pero ..."

"Nada de peros, es una orden."

Theodore escucho las pesadas y lentas pisadas de su padre en las escaleras, rápidamente se deslizo en su habitación. Su padre toco antes de entrar.

–Adelante. –Dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama.

Su padre se había despojado de la capa y a paso lento se acercó a una orilla de la cama y se sentó allí, mirándole fijo.

– ¿Vendrá alguien a atacarnos, Padre?

El suspiro– No lo sé, pero debo tomar precauciones si eso ocurre.

– ¿Por qué me enviaras a la Mansión del Este? No hay nadie allí.

–La mansión es monitoreada por el ministerio todo el tiempo. Si apareces allí, sabrán que algo ocurre y tengo fe de que enviaran a al menos un auror a mirar. Nos odian a nosotros, los mortífagos, pero… los niños… ellos no permitirían que un niño sea lastimado.

Theodore asintió despacio _"Lucius Malfoy lo permitiría"_ quiso decirle.

– ¿Qué pasara, Padre?

–Intentaremos volver a ganar estatus. Hay…. Personas complicadas también metidas en esto. Pero seguramente podremos lograr nuestras metas. Le recordaremos a la sociedad mágica que estamos en la cima.

Theodore volvió a asentir. Su padre le miro por un largo rato antes de hablar.

–Hijo… he estado pensando… ¿Sería importante para ti… el que no fueras a Hogwarts este año?

Theodore se le quedo mirando sin decir una sola palabra.

¿Que?

¿QUE?

* * *

Pues... que le vamos a hacer. Su padre no quiere que Theodore asista. Solo el sabe porque y esta demas decir que con lo amante de la verdad que es Theo lo averiguara...


	2. Capítulo 2

**RESUMEN:**

Theodore Nott es callado y bastante pragmatico en cada suceso de su vida, arraigado en los principios de los sangre pura, respeta a su padre y esta dispuesto a escucharle siempre. Pero en su segundo año de Hogwarts, se entera de que habra una purga de Mestizos y Sangre Sucia.

Su padre no quiere que asista ese año ¿PORQUE?

Theodore lo averiguara, es inteligente. Pero tambien entendera que hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

Theodore Nott gritara.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

"12:30, firma de libros de Gilderoy Lockhart" 

Theodore hizo una mueca al leer ese anuncio en la librería. No le gustaba la aglomeración de gente, solía pensar que era por ser hijo único y que en casa siempre estaba solo, o al menos antes. Desde la fatídica visita de un mago extranjero que destrozo su sala, su Padre no se movía de la casa. Se la pasaba en el Estudio escribiendo cartas, decía "El campo de batalla se liberara con plumas".

Cuando comenzó a actuar así, Theodore pensó que era para mantener un ojo sobre él, pero cuando llego la lista de libros del colegio, ni siquiera se lo pensó mucho para enviarle con una bruja amiga de la familia, según él (pues no la había visto ni su padre mencionado ni una sola vez), para que le acompañara al Callejón Diagon.

Se llamaba Laurina Austin, era joven y podía notar que fue obligada a hacer de compañía de Theodore, pues la miraba contemplar con desdén los aparadores de ropa expuestos en las vidrieras.

–Oh… –había suspirado la bruja– ¿solamente tres unidades? Es una locura….

Theodore vio su oportunidad de deshacerse de Laurina– Se ve bonito –dijo con una sonrisa discreta preparando el terreno para la mentira – deberías comprarlo. Esta tienda nunca tiene las mismas túnicas más de una semana, y estas no estaban la semana pasada.

Laurina soltó un jadeo ahogado.

–Mira –dijo apuntando con la mano al cruce de una esquina– Draco acaba de doblar en la esquina, espérame aquí –Theodore echo a correr y pudo escuchar a lo lejos como la bruja le decía que volviera rápido. Llevaba tacones, no correría detrás de él.

Theodore paso la esquina y se apoyó en la pared durante un considerable tiempo decente. Luego, se acomodó la ropa, y camino resuelto hacia Laurina. Ella estaba pálida, estirando su cuello por donde el desapareció.

–Draco esta con sus padres –dijo cuando llego hasta ella– El y su padre, El Sr. Malfoy, irán a por escobas, quiero acompañarlos, si tú quieres claro. Draco entrara este año al equipo de Quiditch, escogeremos la mejor.

La bruja soltó un pesado jadeo, volvió a mirar con desdén las vitrinas– ¿Draco Malfoy está con su padre, verdad? –Theodore asintió– Y verán escobas un buen rato ¿verdad?

Se encogió de hombros– Al menos dos horas, Draco se pone especial cuando se trata de escobas.

–Tú crees… ¿Qué podría alcanzarte allí?

Theodore le dedico una sonrisa genuina, la había practicado frente al espejo por semanas para estos casos– Claro, Laurina. 

"12:30, firma de libros de Gilderoy Lockhart"

Ese letrero asesinaba lentamente los planes de Theodore. Con lo que le había costado escapar de Laurina. Había usado ya media hora del tiempo que tenía sin niñera y en media hora había conseguido las túnicas que quería, las plumas y tinta, consiguió una nueva lechuza, dejo todo apartado en cada una de las tiendas, después buscaría a Laurina y pasarían a dejar los Galeones.

Había planeado usar una hora más para ir a la Liberia y escoger los libros de su elección, mucha gente. Demasiada gente.

Theodore se hizo lugar entre el montón de gente en la entrada y logro pasar hacia el fondo, allí no había personas, camino despacio hasta las estanterías y no pudo evitar recordar la estantería del sótano de los Malfoy. Un escalofrío le recorrió, pues aún se sentía observado.

Recorrió los pasillos y sección tras sección al menos escogía uno. Historia, Plantas extrañas, hechizos sencillos, biografías por aquí y por allá. Necesitaba una fachada de libros que leer para encerrarse en su habitación sin que su padre sospechara que en realidad estaba leyendo los libros que saco de la biblioteca personal de su padre.

Fue toda una sorpresa cuando al dar vuelta en una estantería, se encontró cara a cara con Draco. Este le sonrió, Theodore asintió.

–Si una mujer joven, alta y rubia se acerca a ti o tus padres, estábamos en la tienda de escobas, ¿vale?

Draco levanto una ceja– Fuimos la semana pasada –dijo con su sonrisa burlona– ¿rubia, joven y alta? ¿Qué paso con la Sra. Agnes?

Theodore dejo de mirar a Draco y se concentró en los libros que tenía delante. La Señora Agnes había sido su cuidadora desde que era niño, era baja, algo subida de peso y muy, pero que muy estricta.

–Padre dijo que necesitaba vacaciones, creo que volvió a Noruega. Eso fue hace dos años, creo que te lo había contado.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se puso al lado de Theodore para mirar los mismos libros–No lo hiciste. Lo recordaría. Esa bruja era horrible, no sé cómo tu padre le dejaba cuidarte.

–No era tan mala….

Draco miro hacia ambos lados antes de acercarse un poco más– ¿Averiguaste algo?

Theodore estaba hojeando un libro sobre los estudios de runas antiguas, parecía interesante– ¿Sobre qué?

Draco rodo los ojos– Ya sabes –dijo en un murmullo– sobre la purga.

" _Si alguno de ustedes teme que su hijo sea un impuro, sugiero que no lo envíen a Hogwarts este año"_

Theodore oculto un escalofrío. Aparto la discusión con su Padre de su cabeza.

–Yo creo que es un maleficio –Draco tenía un libro en la mano y se lo tendió a Theodore. _"Restos de magia en la historia muggle"_ decía el libro, tenía una página marcada, al mirar, había una imagen de monumentos de piedra, millares de ellos de hecho– Habla de una guerra hace miles de años, en Asia, un mago que hechizo a todo el ejercito de un Emperador Chino y los convirtió en piedra.

Theodore miro fijo las fotografías un largo rato. Luego cerró el libro con fuerza y se lo volvió a tender a Draco.

– ¿Sabes qué más? –Draco siguió hablando, ignorando el libro– he visto a mi padre, siempre tiene una libreta junto a él, esta hechizada para no mostrar su contenido, porque la abrí un día y no había nada escrito allí, pero él se encierra en el estudio y puedo escuchar murmullos. Está practicando la maldición. Mi padre la lanzara.

Draco sonaba entre orgulloso y extasiado. Theodore aún tenía dudas.

–No creo que sea una maldición –dijo volviendo a los libros– dijeron "Guarida" "Atacar" no parecía que hablaran de una maldición. Si fuera así, hubieran hablado de "conjurar". Parecía más que…. Ummmm…. Hablaran de un animal. Los animales tienen guaridas, ellos atacan.

–Estúpida gramática –gruño Draco– Hay animales que matan, pero no que petrifican.

–Los animales que tú y yo conocemos, querrás decir.

–Los animales no…. –Draco arrugo la nariz– ¡Es una maldición!

–Lo que tú digas, Draco.

Theodore le ignoro y eso ofendió lo suficiente a Draco para que este se enfurruñara y se alejara de allí. Ya serían las 12:30 y Theodore no quería estar allí cuando el bullicio por el Mago Lockhart comenzara. Se acercó al mostrador y pidió que empacaran sus libros y le dieran la cuenta. En eso, observo un folleto con un mago anciano en él, era "Newt Scamander" que promocionaba la nueva edición de su libro y anunciaba que las ganancias irían a fondos públicos de caridad. Theodore abrió el folleto y leyó que su libro era "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos" Enciclopedia de criaturas mágicas, su comportamiento, donde encontrarlos, que hacer y qué no hacer para molestarles, y qué hacer cuando las dos opciones fallaran.

–Creo que olvide un libro más –dijo a la encargada mientras subía corriendo a las estanterías para buscar el libro. Lo encontró y fue mirando hoja a hoja. Al despegar los ojos del libro, vio a Draco a unos metros de él y con un libro igual al suyo. Draco seguía molesto, así que sin quitar la vista de él, arranco una hoja del libro y la guardo en su bolsillo, arrojo el libro en una mesita y se fue. Theodore fue hacia el libro abandonado y luego de ver que hoja faltaba, busco esa página en su libro y no sabía si estar satisfecho porque tenía razón o estar preocupado.

" _Si alguno de ustedes teme que su hijo sea un impuro, sugiero que no lo envíen a Hogwarts este año"_

El bullicio había comenzado hace rato y Theodore vio periodistas y más gente aglomerada en la entrada. Tenía que hablar con Draco ahora. Localizo su cabeza rubia en un rincón casi apartado, pero no estaba solo, Harry Potter estaba allí, también una niña pelirroja, todo el colegio sabía que Potter era amigo de los Weasley, esos traidores de la sangre, seguramente ella seria de esa familia, no se podía esperar más de un mestizo.

" _Si alguno de ustedes teme que su hijo sea un impuro, sugiero que no lo envíen a Hogwarts este año"_

Theodore se sujetó un lado de la cabeza, si seguía pensando en eso le dolería. Volvió a mirar hacia Draco, más gente; ahora Ronald Weasley estaba allí y también la sangre sucia, Hermione Granger. Ese año esa chica moriría en Hogwarts, sabía que por eso Draco sonreía tanto, el la odiaba.

Más gente, ahora Lucius Malfoy aparecía, también el padre de los chicos Weasley. De un momento a otro, ambos magos se agarraban a golpes. Theodore abrió mucho los ojos. Lucius Malfoy peleándose, tocando aun traidor de la sangre. Eso era caer bajo. Ahora les tocaba el guardabosques de Hogwarts, su padre solía decir que si ese sujeto no tenía sangre de gigante, era un insulto a la naturaleza. Él fue quien separo a los dos magos y luego el barullo se acabó. Lucius Malfoy parecía satisfecho consigo mismo.

" _Si alguno de ustedes teme que su hijo sea un impuro, sugiero que no lo envíen a Hogwarts este año"_

Theodore había discutido con su padre cuando él le dijo que ese año no quería que asistiera a Hogwarts ese año. Theodore se asustó, aún más que cuando el mago extranjero le ataco. ¿Por qué no iría el a Hogwarts?

Su padre había sido bastante convincente. Dijo que estudiantes morirían ese año en la escuela. Según él, no quería que Theodore estuviera expuesto a eso, caminar por un pasillo y encontrarse un cadáver con una cara conocida.

"Eres un niño aún" le había dicho.

Theodore le aseguro que él podría soportarlo, pero su Padre dijo que nada prepara a un hombre para ver un cadáver. Ver un cuerpo sin vida cuando el día de ayer nada malo ocurría.

La discusión termino con Theodore imponiendo su voluntad de ir ese año, pues su padre no podía hacer mucho por impedirlo si Theodore no ponía de su parte.

" _Si alguno de ustedes teme que su hijo sea un impuro, sugiero que no lo envíen a Hogwarts este año"_

Theodore volvió a abrir el libro de criaturas mágicas analizando la imagen del temible Basilisco y se preguntó si ese plan de purga saldría bien, ya que después de todo…. Dudaba mucho que Lucius Malfoy supiera hablar Parsel. 

* * *

Bueno... pues segundo capitulo subido... Me estoy basando algo en el libro. Cosas que sucedieron desde el punto de vista de Harry y que para el significaba una cosa, pero desde el punto de vista de Theodore, un chico sangre pura y arraigado en sus principios, pues... se ve diferente.

Me parece interesante pensar en como veria la situacion actual los sangre pura, como reaccionaron al regreso del Lord. Me gusta pensar que haya sido asi. Creo que los libros y peliculas son algo unilaterales, ya que todos los mortifagos son malos porque si y ya. Me gusta pensar que algunos no tenian opcion o que creian en un fin que valiera todos los medios, no por el placer de la matanza.

Saludos! 


	3. Capítulo 3

**RESUMEN:**

Theodore Nott es callado y bastante pragmático en cada suceso de su vida, arraigado en los principios de los sangre pura, respeta a su padre y esta dispuesto a escucharle siempre. Pero en su segundo año de Hogwarts, se entera de que habrá una purga de Mestizos y Sangre Sucia.

Su padre no quiere que asista ese año ¿PORQUE?

Theodore lo averiguara, es inteligente. Pero también entenderá que hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

Theodore Nott gritara.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

Si Draco Malfoy estaba orgulloso de algo era de estar un paso delante de sus enemigos y de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, fue por eso le carcomió el alma envidia pura y llana cuando Theodore Nott se dio cuenta de algo que el dejo pasar por alto.

Se había mencionado La cámara de los secretos en esa reunión en su casa, lo escucho claramente. ¿No había en Malfoy Manor toda una enciclopedia sobre Salazar Slytherin? ¿No se la leía su padre a menudo? ¿No decía que el símbolo milenario de Salazar Slytherin era la serpiente? Apenas Theodore insinuó que podría ser un animal, recién recordó todo aquello; él no podía cometer ese tipo de desaciertos. Fue estúpido y se dejó llevar por la emoción. Si es que no era para menos, todos los impuros de Hogwarts serian exterminados, asesinados, machacados, masticados, destrozados (si era mejor posible) por el basilisco, el emblema de su casa.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, comenzó a esperar ansioso cuando comenzaría. Quien sería el primer impuro en caer. Esperaba que fuera Granger, esa sangre sucia sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca. Como la odiaba. Cuanto la detestaba por querer ser perfecta, ella era nada, basura a sus pies. Inmundicia que ensuciaba los mismos lugares por donde el pasaba.

Theodore, por su parte, se había mantenido huraño (bueno, mas huraño de lo habitual, si es que casi no hablaba con nadie en la escuela) y alejado de todos (si es que podía alejarse más) se quedaba encerrado en su habitación leyendo (un come libros que llevaba el cuidado de no dejarse pillar) y solo bajaba para comer, para las clases y eventualmente a la lechuceria. Cada que iba, recibía un paquete al día siguiente. Draco una vez se quejó con su padre de que sus peticiones tardaban casi una semana en llegar, su padre le había explicado que eso era porque los Nott tenían cuatro elfos domésticos, seguramente uno de ellos atendía exclusivamente a Theodore. Y esa era de las muchas cosas peculiares de esa familia. Tener dos elfos era de por si raro, ellos mismos solamente tenían dos, sin embargo los Nott tenían cuatro; cuando Draco le pregunto el porqué, Lucius Malfoy arrugo la nariz y dijo que ese no era un tema para hablarlo a su edad.

Le envidiaba. Le envidiaba mucho. No tanto como a Potter, pero si el sentimiento estaba allí, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Tan sobrado de sí mismo, como si no necesitara nada ni nadie. No tenía madre, pero no parecía necesitarla y nunca escuchaba al Señor Nott quejarse sobre algo que hiciera Theodore, tampoco nunca escucho decir que su hijo fuera muy joven para hablar de algo, el mismo Theodore decía que su padre le contaba todo tipo de cosas, como sobre los Mortífagos, quienes eran y todo lo que habían hecho en el pasado; muy diferente a su padre, que se limitaba a decir que hablarían cuando estuviera en edad, y no antes. Como odiaba eso.

Se conocían desde niños de escasos siete años y aun así no quiso unirse a su grupo de compañeros que recibirían el favor de Draco Malfoy, también le ofreció la mano como a Potter, pero en vez de rechazarla como estúpidamente ese idiota había hecho, Theodore la tomo y dijo que se sentía honrado y que si necesitaba algo alguna vez, se lo pidiera y el haría lo mismo.

No tenía la actitud de un súbdito, como todos los demás de su año, se había portado como si fuera su igual. Y aunque de hecho, casi lo eran, los Malfoy eran más poderosos e influyentes y con más relaciones que los Nott. El padre de Theo perdió muchas de las posesiones de su familia, los Malfoy habían conservado todo. Eran superiores. Draco lo sabía, pero Theodore aun no, le pillaría en algo desventajoso y le usaría en su contra. Nott también sería un súbdito, también estaría a su espalda y solo hablaría cuando él le diera permiso como hacía con Crabbe y Goyle.

Así pensaba mientras estaba sentado en una de las muchas banquetas del patio de atrás de Hogwarts, con vistas al bosque prohibido. Vio como una sombra se estiraba en el horizonte, era justamente Theodore. Muy por detrás de él, a pasos cuidadosos y algo aletargados, pero obviamente siguiéndolo, una pequeñaja de primer año con largas coletas le seguía. Draco sonrió. Quizá le pillara haciendo algo vergonzoso, así, sin pensárselo mucho, les siguió.

Theodore camino hasta una pequeña colina y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol cercano al borde del bosque prohibido y saco un libro mientras leía tranquilamente, vigilando de cuando en cuando al frente, donde estaban caminando por aquí y por allá las bestias emplumadas del guardabosque.

Draco frunció el ceño con desagrado, era un comportamiento ciertamente extraño, pero no encontraba en sentido de molestar a Theodore por mirar pollos. La niña de las coletas distraídamente paso caminando por el alrededor, de cuando en cuando mirando a Theo, pero sin acercarse, solamente iba y venía del lago hasta casi acercarse a la colina. Patético. Draco resoplo y se sintió estafado. Una mierda de situación vergonzosa. Una niñata y Theo mirando pollos.

Se dirigió furibundo al castillo y solo después de cenar, cuando ya estaba listo para dormir recordó que en la hoja que arranco de aquel libro en la librería mientras miraba con odio a Theodore, decía que el enemigo mortal del basilisco era el canto del gallo. Se golpeó con fuerza el rostro.

Theodore, una vez más, seguía un paso adelante.

Después del incidente, Draco decidió también ir a vigilar ese lugar porque sospechaba que Theodore lo hacía para saber el momento exacto en que la purga comenzaría. ¿Para qué? Solo Merlín lo sabía, no es que Draco fuera a preguntarle. Seria caer bajo.

Sin embargo, nada nuevo ocurría cada día que iba a mirar. Pero una tarde, después de comprobar que Theodore por alguna razón no fue ese día a vigilar, y él se moría de aburrimiento, alguien más llegaba. Era una chica, pequeña y flacucha y no era la niña de las coletas.

Era ya entrada la tarde y como la chica estaba de espaldas solamente le veía la alargada sombra que se desprendía de ella. Con el sol rojizo delante, como si fuera un cuadro de pintor en tonos naranja y amarillo, ella se acercó extendiendo una mano a uno de los pollos, el animal de acerco, ella lo acaricio y en un parpadeo y el siguiente, vio como esa chica tomaba la cabeza del pollo y la retorcía. Los otros animales chillaron, pero ella agito la varita y todas esas bestias se quedaron congeladas. Una a una, las fue tomando del cuello y arrojándolas sobre el pasto.

Fue muy grotesco, el sonido de los cuellos romperse.

* * *

Una vez llegado a Hogwarts, Theodore puso en marcha una actividad extracurricular; la cual era investigar sobre el Basilisco, la cual alternaba con la otra actividad que consistía en escribir semanalmente a su Padre para que él pudiera saber que todo iba bien, según sus propias palabras.

" _Si alguno de ustedes teme que su hijo sea un impuro, sugiero que no lo envíen a Hogwarts este año"_

Aun ahora, esas palabras seguían rondando su mente. Buscaba información histórica sobre el comportamiento del Basilisco, incluso libros sobre el Parsel, encantamientos que pudiera usar para hacer frente a la bestia a ser posible, hechizos que fueran efectivos contra ella. Una poción para su veneno. ¿Por qué? Aun no lo tenía claro… o más bien si, pero no quería pensar en ello. Sincerándose consigo mismo, le daba miedo saberlo.

Sentado en uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca, con libros desperdigados por el suelo y su pluma y pergamino apoyados en la tapa de un libro sobre sus rodillas, tomando notas sobre paginas específicas de los libros que debería tomar la próxima vez que bajara a la biblioteca. Unos libros del tema que le interesaban y otros que no tenían que ver con ello, para camuflar. Si alguien se diera cuenta que el investigaba al Basilisco y tiempo después aparecía uno en la escuela sería demasiado sospechoso.

Nuevamente tenía esa sensación de estar siendo vigilado. Disimuladamente miro a su alrededor, solamente había una chica a unos diez metros de él, pero no le estaba mirando, pues estaba de espaldas a él y se estiraba para tomar un libro.

Theodore volvió a centrarse en la lectura. Escucho pasos y noto como esa chica se dirigía en camino hacia él, pero venía con la vista pegada al libro; decidió ignorarla, pero luego que estaba aún más cerca, escucho un grito agudo y algo pesado le golpeo en la cabeza. La chica había pisado un libro y resbalo cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo. Theodore casi se sintió culpable por ello. Debió doler mucho, tanto como el golpe que recibió por el libro que la chica debió soltar hacia su cabeza al caerse.

Se levantó mientras observaba como la chica trataba de hacer lo mismo y se pasaba una mano por la cadera gimiendo de dolor. Theodore se aclaró la garganta y le tendió una mano. – ¿Te hiciste daño?

Ella alzo el rostro, sus ojos estaban brillantes y su rostro expresaba claramente que la caída le dolió mucho. Theodore debió fallar en medir la "casi culpa" que sentía, debió ser mucha y por eso mismo no retiro la mano que le ofrecía al ver que esa chica era Hermione Granger, una Sangre sucia.

–Gracias –dijo muy bajito mientras le tomaba la mano.

Theodore trato de formular en su rostro una de sus elaboradas sonrisas para reconfortar, pero seguramente le salió una mueca horrible, porque ella le miro extrañada. Apenas ella estuvo de pie, le soltó la mano y se alejó a prudente distancia. La había tocado y de buena gana. A una Sangre sucia. Se sentía sucio también. Disimuladamente se llevó la mano manchada al bolsillo de la túnica.

–Esto debe ser tuyo, me llego a la cabeza y dudo que haya caído del estante –le dijo extendiéndole el libro– ten cuidado en otra ocasión.

Ella parpadeo y su rostro se tiño de un rosa suave cuando tomo el libro y lo apretó contra su pecho. Theo no entendía porque ella hacia eso, pero trato de no mirarle el rostro y se concentró en sus ojos, pero ella miro al suelo de inmediato– Lo lamento… –dijo– Es para runas antiguas y no encontraba una traducción adecuada en los libros que compre y cuando lo encontré me emocione demasiado que no podía esperar a leerlo.

Theodore asintió por inercia y se volvió hacia su lugar en una orilla de la repisa– Ten cuidado la próxima vez.

Una vez sentado en el suelo vio que ella no se movía, su rostro seguía rosa y le miraba ceñuda. Theo la miro en silencio y levanto una ceja interrogante, no entendía porque ella no se iba ya.

–Tú los dejaste en el suelo –dijo acusadora– Por eso me caí, pise uno y me resbale.

Theo se encogió de hombros y volvió a la pluma y sus anotaciones– Si hubieras mirado al frente los hubieras esquivado.

–Ese no es el punto –le apunto con su pequeño dedo índice– Tu no deberías dejar tirados los libros así, debes tomarlos y llevarlos hacia las mesas de estudio o a tu sala común. Harás que alguien se rompa el cuello.

Theodore la miro confundido ¿Dónde se había ido la chica que le hablaba bajito? Un cambio radical. Se mantuvo inexpresivo por unos segundos más, pensando el plan de acción. La fama de estudiante modelo que tenía Granger le llevarían a acusarle con la Señora Pince. Adiós al perfil bajo. Mientras pensaba un rápido plan para calmar a la chica de rostro rosa y enfadado frente a él, ella le sorprendió recogiendo los libros de Theo.

– ¡Alto! ¡No hagas eso! –Dijo levantándose de un salto– Lo estas mezclando todo –tarde se dio cuenta de que al quitarle el libro de las manos, volvió a tocarla. Retiro la mano incómodo y ella seguía ceñuda. Theo fingió cansancio y la miro a los ojos, inventando una mentira sobre la marcha– Sé que no es correcto, pero no puedo ir a las mesas ni a mi sala común, veras… es algo vergonzoso pero… –se rasco la nuca– unos chicos de cuarto últimamente la han tomado conmigo, por eso tengo que hacer los deberes aquí, escondido. No me delates…

El ceño de Granger desapareció poco a poco y Theo sonrió en su interior, sabía que a ella la molestaban por vivir en la biblioteca, por lo mismo así que sentiría empatía hacia él, ya la tenía en su bolsillo.

Ella aún seguía rosa pero ya no lucia enfadada– Aun así, no deberías dejarlos tirados en el suelo.

–Siempre los devuelvo cuando termino de leerlos. –le dijo conciliador.

Ella asintió– Tal vez deberías decirle al jefe de tu casa sobre los chicos que te molestan. No solo son así los de cuarto, también los de segundo pueden serlo. Ten cuidado con ellos también. Draco Malfoy, por ejemplo, es muy desagradable cuando se lo propone.

–Se de lo que hablas. En primer año fue algo insoportable ser su compañero de habitación.

Ella le miro con los ojos como platos y la boca levemente abierta– Eres de Slytherin –dijo con sorpresa.

Theodore asintió despacio, recordando que no llevaba nada que tuviera los colores de su casa. Su rostro asombrado le pareció algo interesante, la expresión congelada que tenía justo ahora, pasando del rosa brillante al pálido fantasmal– ¿Es eso malo?

Ella contrajo las cejas, debatiéndose interiormente– No en realidad… solo que los alumnos de tu casa son…

Theo inclino la cabeza a un lado– ¿Muy Malfoy?

Ella volvió a ponerse rosa. Theo se preguntó si solo era cosa de muggles cambiar el color de sus rostros, él no recordaba que le hubiera pasado nunca, aunque una vez vio a Draco enrojecer, pero de ira cuando supo que Potter seria el buscador de Gryfindor el año pasado, eso no contaba. Granger era tan expresiva y fácil de leer.

– Algo así –ella volvía a hablarle bajito. Su rostro volvió a un color natural y se irguió en toda su altura, era casi gracioso, pues él le sacaba al menos media cabeza. Inesperadamente le extendió la mano– Hermione Granger, mucho gusto.

Theo miro la mano extendida y luego a ella. Se veía calmada y estaba a punto de fruncir el ceño. _"Ya sé quién eres"_ quería decirle, pero no lo hizo, pensó en muchas razones para no estrechar su mano, pero solamente uno para recibir su saludo. _"De todas maneras, ya la toque"_ pensó.

–Theodore Nott –dijo dándole un suave apretón a su pequeña mano– también un gusto.

Se miraron incómodamente durante unos segundos después de hacerse soltado las manos. Ella miro a sus pies un segundo, aparentemente sin saber que hacer a continuación. Theo, que preveía que quizá ella pensara que serían amigos o algo por el estilo decidió salir de escena.

–Bueno, debo terminar lo que estaba haciendo –dijo volviéndose tranquilamente a su lugar sentado apoyándose en el pie de los estantes y tomando su pluma y pergamino, ignorándola por completo.

–Sí, también debo de volver a mi mesa –ahora ya hablaba normal– no dejes que la señora Pince te pille, puede ser aterradora.

–Claro –dijo sin despegar la vista de su pergamino, pero mientras ella se alejaba, dejo suelta la frase que haría que la chica no se inhibiría a hablarle en otra ocasión, o viceversa– Gracias Granger.

Supo que ella volteo, porque aún sin mirarla pudo escuchar claramente como decía– Adiós Nott.

Cuando los pasos recién se hubieron alejado, Theodore miro el pasillo por donde ella se había alejado y se apoyó tranquilamente en el estante de libros a su espalda. Granger moriría ese año y decidió que ella sería su sujeto de prueba para si las expectativas de su padre se cumplían. Cuando ella estuviera muerta, observaría su rostro y comprobaría si efectivamente era shockeante ver los ojos sin vida de alguien que una vez conociste.

Ya corría medio año en Hogwarts y la purga había comenzado con el lúgubre asesinato de gallinas. Ese día por la mañana había ido por la colina donde los pollos acostumbraban estar y se encontró con que estaban muertos todos ellos, a algunos incluso les había puesto nombres para sentirlos familiares. Al ver los animales muertos se sintió extraño, pero no en shock como decía su padre que debía sentirse. Quizá solamente funcionaba con humanos muertos.

Granger serviría a sus propósitos, lo había decidido.

Se miró la mano con la que la había tocado por curiosidad, casi temiendo que esta tuviera algo que le delataría de haber tocado a una Sangre Sucia, pero su mano seguía igual. Se sentía sucio, pero no había mancha alguna.

* * *

Había sido extraño, por supuesto, para Draco Malfoy que al seguir en su tarea de vigilar a Theodore, descubrir que de alguna manera y sin tener idea de cómo había sucedido aquello, Theo y la sangre sucia se saludaban cuando se encontraban en algún pasillo de Hogwarts. La primera vez fue en la clase de pociones del lunes, la cual tomaban juntos ambas casas. Fue casi imperceptible, pero allí estaba: Se miraron, Theo asintió y la sangre sucia hizo lo mismo. Lo mismo pasó en Herbología y también en la estúpida clase del estúpido profesor Lockhart.

Y más extraño aun, Theo había salido del encierro y volvía a merodear por el castillo. El lago negro, la biblioteca, la lechuceria, las orillas del bosque prohibido…. Y todos los días, absolutamente todos los días, se cruzaban de alguna manera fuera de clases. No se hablaban, no se acercaban, solo ese estúpido saludo. Al menos Theo no era tan idiota para hablarle directamente.

Eso pensaba mientras se dirigía a la cancha de la escuela para las prácticas de Quiditch con su Nimbus 2001 al hombro, todo un jugador orgulloso. Había conseguido el puesto de buscador, no había apuntado a eso, pero era lo que tenía siendo aún joven y ligero, además que era muy bueno volando. Mientras caminaba, vio a la niña de las coletas que solía perseguir a Theo…. Y donde la pequeña niñata estuviera, Theo seguramente estaría por la zona. Era una Slytherin de primer año, alguien de origen bajo y apellido ordinario, una Matews. Draco pensaba que sería un espectáculo presenciar cuando Theo la enfrentara, era tan estoico que seguramente le diría algo frio y la niñata acosadora se iría con lágrimas al viento.

Se paró un segundo y mientras vigilaba la zona y como sospecho, Theodore estaba por la zona, recostado en una banqueta agitando su varita en el aire y viendo de rato en rato un libro que tenía abierto sobre las piernas.

Draco se acercó y se detuvo a unos metros de la banqueta. – Theo –le saludo.

Theodore Nott sencillamente le miro por un momento y asintió– Draco.

– ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

–No podía dormir –dijo mientras volvía a agitar la varita– el clima es bueno aquí y puedo practicar sin hechizar a alguien por error.

Draco miro el movimiento de sus manos con atención, no reconocía esas florituras y también noto algo aún más extraño en Theodore, tenía las manos cubiertas– ¿Por eso los guantes? –Theodore le miro en silencio durante un momento, pero luego le ignoro y siguió practicando– ¿Qué hechizo es?

–Es un hechizo que sirve para volverme silencioso.

– ¿Para eso necesitas guantes?

Theodore le miro de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa– Es extraño que sea un hechizo de silencio sea ruidoso ¿no? sabes que el alboroto no es lo mío. –Dijo resuelto y cerró su libro– Me gusta el perfil bajo.

Draco se apoyó en su escoba– Si, igual que espiar sin que nadie se dé cuenta en las orillas del bosque prohibido a bestias emplumadas. Pero la gente se da cuenta, Nott. ¿Por qué llevas guantes? ¿Qué estas ocultando?

Si Draco no hubiera visto con sus propios ojos que fue una chica la que mato a esos pollos, podría pensar que hubiera sido Theo y que algo en sus manos le delataba. El libro sobre Salazar Slytherin hablaba de que él tenía un heredero…

– ¿O acaso hay algo que no debas tocar directamente?

Theodore hizo entonces la cara. No la estoica, que pretendía ser seria. Tampoco la que pretendía ser amigable. Si no la expresión fría que pocas veces había visto, reservada solamente para cuando se mencionaba a su madre.

– ¡Malfoy! –Flint se acercaba a unos metros– A la cancha, ¿No quieres llegar tarde a tú primera práctica o sí?

Draco bufo, ese Flint era un salvaje. Parecía que se le olvidaba que sin él, el equipo no disfrutaría de ese equipo de escobas de última generación.

–Ya voy –dijo malhumorado, mientras volvía a mirar a Theo, quien no cambio de expresión pero tenía los ojos en dos personas que se dirigían a la cancha. Draco sonrió cuando vio que eran Weasley y la Sangre Sucia. Lazo una mirada retadora a Theo, que seguía serio pero volvía a mirarle fijo– De hecho, Flint, mi amigo Theodore también quiere venir.

Flint, que ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos miro analíticamente a Theo– ¿Nott, cierto?

Theodore entonces compuso su mirada afable y asintió, se puso de pie con su libro bajo el brazo y se acercó a Flint– Si, decía a Draco que quería ver en primera fila como se cae de la escoba.

Draco gruño mientras Theodore y Flint parecían ser íntimos– Apuesto diez galeones a que lo tiran en los primeros quince minutos –se rió Flint mientras caminaba al mismo ritmo que Theo.

–Que sean veinte, tengo fe en mi amigo.

Y si Draco no conociera a Theodore Nott también se lo habría echado al bolsillo. Siempre encontrando la manera de agradarle a todo el mundo. Como odiaba que hiciera eso.

* * *

Theodore decidió llevar guantes el día después de haber conocido oficialmente a Hermione Granger. De cierta manera, tenía una certeza infantil de que su mano cambiaría de color o perdería su magia. Era ilógico, pero su Cuidadora, la Señora Agnes, en su infancia le había aterrorizado con esas historias desde que era pequeño.

Pero cuando su padre le escucho hablar sobre ello, le dio un pesado libro para que _"le iluminara la sabiduría y no siguiera los farolillos multicolores que tenía el fanatismo"_ y a la Señora Agnes unas largas vacaciones, ya iban dos años y contando.

Theo sabía que los Sangre sucia no robaban la magia de los niños. Eran anomalías, brotes de magia que escapaban al mundo muggle y hasta ese año no se descubría el porqué. En ese libro había información sobre que la magia era una fuerza que estaba en mundo, no era una fuente inagotable, los magos nacían con ella, y así como no todos los que tenían padres magos heredaban la magia, era lógico descartar el requisito de tener raíces mágicas para serlo.

La teoría estaba en que la mujer bruja al casarse con el hombre mago, sus núcleos mágicos se unían eternamente, eso quería decir que la magia era compartida, entonces, el núcleo mágico de ambos, alimentaban el del pequeño bebe que crecía dentro de la madre. Algo debía de suceder con los Squibs, una mala unión de los núcleos o (como proponía el libro) la constante expulsión de magia que hacían ambos padres durante el embarazo. Sin núcleo mágico que alimentara la magia del bebé, en alguna etapa clave del embarazo, el bebé nacería sin magia.

Y esa teoría no se alteraba, pues aunque uno de los dos fuera un muggle, el mago o bruja compartiría el núcleo mágico con quien fuera Muggle y así nacía un niño con magia.

Aún más interesante, en el libro se proponía que quizá las guerras mágicas fueran el motivo de que existieran nacidos muggles. Magia desprendida en el aire, en cantidades extremas, todo eso tenía que terminar en un lado. El libro proponía que quizá, durante la etapa del embarazo de una muggle, quizá bastante expuesta a la magia, podría canalizar la misma hacia su bebé. Y el resultado sería un nacido Muggle.

La magia era misteriosa.

Theodore nunca estuvo tan cerca de un Muggle, jamás, y debía de admitir que sentía sana curiosidad sobre ello. Su forma de vida y el cómo se relacionan. Su padre le había enseñado que los muggles como Granger eran el nivel más bajo en la escalada del mundo y él, un equivalente de la realeza, la cima. No debían de coexistir en el mismo espacio, una montaña al nivel del suelo no es montaña. Pero había sucedido y ahora Theodore llevaba guantes para tocarla libremente si llegaba a ser necesario.

La había vigilado, era patosa y aunque muy inteligente y diestra con los hechizos, también relativamente torpe, pero solo a veces. No sabía volar. Todo el tiempo libre se lo pasaba en la biblioteca y se distraía tanto con los libros que leía mientras caminaba. Seguramente el accidente con el que se conocieron no era el primero, y si Theo frecuentaría los mismos lugares que ella para esperar su inevitable muerte en las fauces de un basilisco, si ella cometía una de sus torpezas, debía de ser educado y fingir que le importaba y quizá ayudarla a levantarse, todo para crear un lazo de confianza.

Por eso usaba los guantes ahora. Para tocarla y no sentir que traicionaba sus principios después.

No podía explicarle aquello a Malfoy cuando se lo pregunto, menos con Flint cerca, por eso decidió seguirle el juego cuando lo coacciono a ir a ver las prácticas de Quiditch, aun después de ver que Granger caminaba hacia allí también.

Se sentó en las gradas, lo más lejos posible de Granger y Weasley, puso su libro a un lado y aun así no evito que su mirada se cruzara con la de la chica. Le asintió, como llevaba haciendo desde hace una semana y ella respondió de la misma manera. El resto de presentes estaba ocupado viendo la depredación verbal que el equipo de Gryfindor lanzaba y recibía con el equipo de Slytherin.

Granger y Weasley fueron a ver qué pasaba y Theodore, aburrido, se dispuso a tomar su libro y hojearlo. Maliciosamente, deseaba que Draco se cayera de su escoba por hacerle esa pequeña trampa para coaccionarlo a esa aburrida práctica.

–Nadie ha pedido tú opinión, asquerosa Sangre sucia.

Theodore levanto la vista de su libro cuando escucho eso, reconociendo inmediatamente la voz de Draco y como el mismo sabía, solo había alguien de esa condición allí. Los gemelos Weasley se lanzaron hacia Draco, quien tenía a Flint como escudo humano, las chicas de Gryfindor chillaban furiosas y Ron Weasley sacó su varita. Potter y Granger parecían confundidos con lo que pasaba y Theo entendió que era porque eran un mestizo y eso mismo, una sangre sucia.

Pero el hecho de que lo sea no significa que se deba decir en voz alta. Theo miro con el ceño fruncido a Draco, quien se partía de risa al ver como a Weasley le reboto el hechizo y se ponía a escupir babosas. No había nada de divertido en eso. Estaba defendiendo a su amiga. Era algo incluso noble… al menos las intenciones.

Granger y Potter se llevaron a Weasley y Theodore estaba bajando las gradas en dirección a Malfoy, dispuesto a llevarle a un sitio privado y explicarle de manera amable que no debió haber actuado así. Ellos eran sangre pura. Incluso pronunciar esas palabras era un insulto para el mismo mago que las decía.

Cuando estaba a unos pasos, una pequeña chica llego antes que él, seguramente era de primer año. Era casi poético, una pequeña chica de coletas contra los enormes chicos del equipo de Quiditch.

– ¡Debería darles vergüenza! –Grito apuntándoles con un pequeño dedo acusador a cada uno de ellos– ¡Son unos salvajes! ¡¿Y se dicen ser miembros de Slytherin?!

Flint se puso al frente de su equipo, con una mueca de aburrimiento– ¿Y tú quién eres, pequeño bicho? Podría aplastarte con mi pie al caminar.

Ella saco la varita– Inténtalo, Marcus Flint. Inténtalo y comprobaras que tan diestros somos las familias del Praetorium. Soy Star Matews.

Flint contrajo las cejas sin entender, pero Theodore miraba expectante. Había escuchado algo del Praetorium, una sociedad de magos dedicados a ser protectores por designio de los consejos antiguos de magos poderosos, todos ellos con el título de Praetor. Eran una hermandad milenaria. ¿Esa niña acaso era una Praetor?

– ¿Y de qué vas enana? – Escupió Draco– ¿A caso la sangre sucia es tu amiga? ¿Eres de Slytherin, no? ¿Qué haces ayudando a una impura?

Star alzo la barbilla– No la ayudo ni la defiendo. Estoy tomando la responsabilidad de corregir las estupideces de mis compañeros de casa. Eso que dijiste, esas palabras… es una vergüenza. Ese nombre no fue dado a los de su tipo para insultarlos o humillarlos ni decirlas en público, es un nombre que conocemos para el tabú de la magia, pero que no debemos pronunciar. Al hacerlo, has caído en la vulgaridad, Draco Malfoy. –Los jugadores se miraban el uno al otro, pero Draco le miraba con odio. Star se rio de ellos– Una bruja de baja estirpe como yo llega a Hogwarts imaginando que ustedes, la élite de los sangre pura sabe esto… pero creo que caí en un error.

–Si ustedes no hacen que se calle, yo lo haré –otro de los jugadores se puso al frente, Star había desenfundado ya su varita. En ese momento una persona más se unió a la contienda.

–Star –llamo autoritario– Suficiente.

Todos se volvieron hacia el chico de cuarto que estaba allí. A él Theodore si lo conocía. Era James Craston. Antes de entrar a Hogwarts, su padre se había sentado con él para hablar sobre las personas con las que no debía de tratar y los Craston estaban entre ellos. Eran Sangre pura, por supuesto, pero la familia entera había caído en desgracia desde hacía dos generaciones y nada bueno podía salir de frecuentar a sus miembros. Sin embargo, para su casa, era conocido como el mejor duelista de su año en las prácticas de defensa contra las artes oscuras, además de amigo de todos los prefectos de Hogwarts. Todos ellos.

– ¿Es tu mascota, Craston? –Pregunto Flint airado– Ella ha comenzado.

–¡Dime mascota otra vez y yo...!

James levanto la mano hacia Star para hacerla callar y ella obedeció– Hasta donde he visto –Dijo Craston haciendo que Star bajara la varita y poniéndose delante de ella, casi protector– Un Gryfindor quiso hechizarles y serán castigados, es la versión oficial… por ahora. Eso puede cambiar si yo le digo a la profesora McGonagall que ustedes agredieron primero. Star no les ha hecho nada, excepto actuar con justicia, McGonagall ama esos arranques Gryfindor, ustedes saben "justicia"… y yo soy un alumno ejemplar. ¿Qué castigo creen que les pondrán? ¿Quizá sea necesario una nueva audición para buscador?

Craston se cruzó de brazos, mientras Star bufo a su espalda. Flint les miraba a ambos de arriba hacia abajo, especialmente a Star– A las escobas –dijo sin quitar la mirada de Craston.

James se giró y miro primero a Star y luego a Theodore, Star también le estaba mirando. Theo asintió hacia ellos y se fue por donde vino, dejando a sus espaldas a ese par de extraños chicos, sin sospechar que si sentía vigilado era por ellos, que tenían la seria convicción de ser cercanos a él, que lo lograrían, que serían aliados, que se convertirían en sus amigos.

Y que también le traicionarían.

* * *

Capitulo tres ya en linea y el cuarto está aun esta en proceso... anuncie en el primer capitulo que este fic esta participando en el reto anual del foro La Noble y ancestral casa de Los Black... y aunque en mi mente era quizá algo mas extensa... pues no quiero pasar el límite de palabras y lo estoy redactando lo mejor posible :D!

¿Que puedo decir? me gusto la convocatoria del reto :s

Como ven, Theodore tiene fines que le benefician solo a el, como satisfacer su curiosidad y el demostrar a su Padre que sus expectativas estaban equivocadas, ademas de demostrárselo también a si mismo. Y pues Draco... pues Draco es muy Malfoy. Star y James son personajes que aportaran extensamente a la historia. Se que los amigo clásicos de Theo son Blaise y Pansy, pero no quise involucrarlos por ahora. Ademas es canonico que Theo no es seguidor de Draco y que acostumbra estar solo, quiero pensar que es porque tenia amigos de otros años, por eso Star esta en primero y James en cuarto.

Sigo basándome en ciertos eventos del libro "Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos", algo así como el "tras bambalinas" del lado oscuro. Planeo seguir basándome en ello hasta el sexto libro, que es donde esta historia culminara.

 **Sasusakulove14** : Gracias por el comentario, espero que leas la actualización :D!


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 _Querido Padre,_

 _La estadía en Hogwarts ha sido alterada esta semana, veras, había un festín de Halloween en la escuela y un muy variado banquete, como el año pasado. Fue esa noche que sucedió. Íbamos de regreso a nuestros dormitorios cuando descubrimos que alguien había petrificado un gato. Si, un gato. Lo colgaron de un candelabro y el mismo que hechizo al gato (seguramente, estoy suponiéndolo, porque no habría otra explicación) escribió con pintura roja (que en ese momento se veía como sangre):_

" _LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA, TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO"_

 _Harry Potter estaba allí. ¿No es extraño? Siempre pasan cosas extrañas con Harry Potter cerca._

 _Estoy preocupado por Draco, sé que su familia es amiga de la nuestra y lejos de eso, me agrada. Pero su actitud sobre lo que ocurrió es algo que sé, podría escandalizarte. No quiero que tengas una mala imagen de él, o sobre la educación que le haya dado su familia, sé que estimas a su Padre, pero no deja de decir todo el tiempo (y me da vergüenza hasta escribirlo) las palabras que refieren a los impuros, tu sabes, "S. S." He tratado de explicarle que es una vulgaridad que lo diga, pero no escucha. Esa batalla está perdida, aun me agrada, debe ser por eso que me preocupa._

 _Por otro lado, la curiosidad me lleva a preguntar, padre, ¿Tú sabes qué es la cámara de los secretos?_

 _PD: Hay un libro llamado en tu biblioteca "Legados de la magia" ¿Podrías enviármelo? Quisiera leerlo._

 _Antes que nada, Gracias, Padre._

 _Theodore._

Theodore se sintió tentado a escribir una segunda posdata, contándole más de los eventos de aquella noche.

A este punto, todos los alumnos sabían acerca de la historia del Heredero de Slytherin por la declaración descarada frente a un gato convertido en piedra. Y también sintió escalofríos cuando Draco se reía de eso y decía esa palabra otra vez. Theodore salió de allí rápido, pero uno de los chicos de cuarto, que no conocía exactamente, le sujeto de la túnica y le miraba ceñudo.

–Si sabes algo, Nott, mejor no digas nada. Esto es bueno para nosotros.

Theodore le miro fijo durante un momento– No sé de qué estás hablando.

El chico había mirado a todos lados antes de jalarlo hacia un pasillo alejado– Claro que sabes, niño. Malfoy también, por eso se ríe tanto, también Crabbe y Goyle. Algo está pasando, los Sangre sucia serán atacados y tiene que ver con los mortífagos ¿verdad? Porque Tu padre era uno. Todos ustedes deben saber.

Theo se soltó con fuerza del agarre del chico, llamo a su padre Mortífago y lo hizo con desprecio, le saco de sus casillas, hasta el mismo se sorprendió cuando al hablar, su voz salió calma. – Te digo que no sé de estas hablando. Si necesitas que te diga dos veces lo mismo no debes de ser muy inteligente, así que va de nuevo: No sé de qué estás hablando.

El chico parecía crispado, empujo a Theodore con fuerza contra una pared– ¡Mira niño…!

Theodore saco su varita y lanzo un hechizo que recientemente había aprendido– _¡Silencio!_ –El chico perdió la voz al instante y le miraba con pánico– que te calles es la única manera de hacer que escuches, va una cuarta vez: No sé de qué estás hablando –se acomodó la túnica y mientras el chico le miraba atónito, Theodore mostró algo de piedad– Si le dices a alguien que te hechice, no dudes que te pillare solo… y entonces sabrás que enseñan los padres Mortífagos a sus hijos.

El muchacho se fue corriendo, Theodore se acomodó la túnica y guardo la varita buscando serenarse. No le gustaba recurrir a los hechizos para defenderse, pero se encontró pensando que fue necesario. Se sintió observado de nuevo y frunció el ceño al a pocos metros de él a Star Matews y a James Craston. No sabía cuánto llevaban allí observándole, pero por sus semblantes, noto que era reciente.

–Soy Star Matthews. –Dijo apuntándose a sí misma– Él es James Craston.

–Theodore Nott –dijo parándose un momento frente a ellos y haciendo una pequeña reverencia educada– Ya es tarde, tenemos que ir a los dormitorios. –avanzo a paso normal.

–Star cree que tú lo hiciste. –hablo James Craston cuando Theodore se estaba alejando.

Theodore se volvió en un instante– ¿Qué?

–Te vi –dijo ella de inmediato– vi como vigilabas a los pollos del castillo. Te vi allí la mañana en que todos estaban muertos. El enemigo del basilisco es el canto del Gallo. Esas aves tenían que morir, tú lo hiciste ¿verdad?

Theodore se apoyó en la pared– en lo que a mi concierne, podrías ser tú.

– ¿Qué has dicho? –ella chillo.

Theodore enarco una ceja– Tu también les vigilabas.

– ¡Yo te vigilaba a ti!

Theodore resoplo– Esto es ridículo –avanzo por el pasillo, pero James se puso en su camino.

–No malentiendas a Star. Te estamos vigilando por iniciativa propia y de ninguna manera por malas intenciones, de hecho, es un trato que nos puede convenir tanto a ti como a nosotros. Veras…. Seguramente el apellido Matthews y Craston no te suenan de nada… no son muy llamativos, pero somos puros, enteramente.

Theo levanto una ceja.

James rio y Star se cruzó de brazos– Lo que el idiota de James quiere decir, es que todos aquí sabemos que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado volverá. Nuestras familias no pueden acercarse al círculo de colaboradores no somos tan ricos ni tan influyentes, pero nosotros decidimos entablar amistad con los hijos de los miembros.

Theodore enarco una ceja– ¿están diciéndome descaradamente que quieren trepar socialmente a través de mí?

James expreso la sonrisa más complaciente que Theodore había visto desde el Joven Greengrass– ¿preferirías adulación desmedida y estúpida?

Star dio un paso más cerca a Theodore antes de que el pudiera responder– ¿Un Crabbe y Goyle? James te ha observado desde tu primer año, yo te observo desde que llegue aquí. Te conocemos. No te gustan los amigos, te llevas bien con Draco Malfoy, pero no eres su seguidor. Tu año tiene cuatro hijos de familias influyentes, pero solamente tú te has mantenido alejado de seguidores y las alabanzas idiotas. Definitivamente no te gustan las estupideces que a los otros tres sí.

–Star dice que preferirías la honestidad ante nada. –James se puso al lado de la chica.

–James y yo sabemos que toda esa cursilería de la eterna amistad incondicional solo funciona en los buenos tiempos, en los malos se esfuman. No, tú no quieres amigos, pero necesitas aliados ahora en la escuela o después, cuando los malos tiempos lleguen.

Theodore les hizo una mueca– ¿A sí que necesito aliados? –se puso frente a la chica Star. Era muchos centímetros más baja que él y era muy dispareja con James, quien le sacaba una cabeza al mismo Theodore. Su cabello era moreno, lo llevaba en inocentes coletas y su piel era pálida, sus ojos más oscuros que su cabello; James era rubio, algo pálido, pero no tanto como Malfoy, hasta sus ojos eran parecidos. Un primo lejano quizá.

Star alzo la barbilla, recordándole a la loca Malina Huggens, pero ella no tenía esa mirada soñadora, tenía esa mirada de convicción de saber la respuesta correcta– No somos idiotas. Somos Slytherin. Las posiciones de poder son importantes y alguien como tu tendrá una posición así algún día. ¿Greengrass? Criada para ser una futura esposa ¿Parkinson? Es hija única, pero no me gusta, no la seguiré, no sabe encantar a la gente, nadie la seguirá nunca porque ella está ocupada siguiendo a Malfoy…. ¿y Malfoy? Tendrá seguidores, tiene el porte y la elegancia de un gran Señor, pero es tan orgulloso, tan ruin, tan estúpidamente ególatra que sus seguidores no harán más que dudar todo el tiempo. Tú eres la opción adecuada.

James a su lado asintió– Eres listo, mantienes un perfil bajo. Sabes magia avanzada y no necesitas guardaespaldas como ese rubio. Te defiendes solo, no eres un niño de papá como los otros, eres independiente. Por eso nos gustas a Star y a mí.

–Te seguiremos. –Dijo Star.

–Te apoyaremos en lo que sea que planees en el futuro durante nuestros años en Hogwarts y hasta el momento en que tú creas que no somos de utilidad –asevero James.

–Te protegeremos si lo necesitas –La voz de Star titubeo un poco– De ti mismo, incluso.

–Nuestra eterna lealtad –dijo James mirando con el ceño algo fruncido a Star– si la aceptas.

Theodore miro de uno al otro. Le miraban con una convicción que superaba sus expectativas. Era cierto, no necesitaba amigos, en su momento necesitaría aliados… pero no sabía si ese era el momento adecuado.

–No soy el Heredero. No abrí la cámara de los secretos, si es por eso que vinieron a mí están a tiempo de rectificar.

James soltó un gran respiro y apoyo una mano en la pared. Star se llevó una mano al pecho y respiraba despacio.

Theodore quedo perplejo– ¿y ahora que sucede?

Star sonrió por primera vez desde que abrió la boca. Sus ojos brillaban– Es un alivio….

James reía nervioso– Hemos sido muy atrevidos, de verdad, de verdad pensábamos que era tú… y que si no te agradábamos o no lográbamos convencerte, tu nos volverías piedra como ese feo gato.

–Oh, pero no me han convencido –dijo cruzándose de brazos– me molesta ser vigilado y me molesta aún más ese discurso sobre ser aliados míos. Si no tengo amigos o "seguidores" es porque no los necesito. No soy el heredero, dejen de seguirme, por favor. Buenas noches.

Theo sacudió la cabeza ante ese recuerdo. Tampoco quería escribirle a su padre sobre eso, la sensación de sentirse observado persistía todo el tiempo, tanto que a veces pensaba que era su imaginación. Podía ser incluso algo maníaco de su parte, no quería preocupar a su padre con nimiedades.

Camino a la lechuceria a dejar su carta, se dio cuenta además, que Star Matthews continuaba siguiéndole, igual que Draco (Quien no dejaba de ignorarle después de que Theo le dijera lo que pensaba al respecto de su manera de hablar).

Al siguiente día de dejar la carta para su padre, su lechuza llegó para el desayuno con un paquete que seguramente debía de ser el libro que pidió y también una carta como respuesta.

 _Querido hijo,_

 _Ese evento no ha sido aún comunicado a los padres, lo cual tengo que admitir que me molesta. Esta carta está encantada para no ser abierta por alguien que no seas tú y el hechizo desaparece una vez ha sido abierta, por eso debo pedirte que una vez la leas, la quemes, de preferencia con magia, también todas las demás que te envíe de ahora en adelante. El hechizo que te enseñe el año pasado debería ser el adecuado, nadie sabe todas las propiedades que puedan tener las cenizas de algo quemado con fuego común. Con eso nos aseguraremos._

 _Lo siguiente, si, los Malfoy pueden ser buenos aliados, pero no es necesario que sientas que debas solapar sus acciones, sé que te agrada, pero estoy seguro que tienes el criterio suficiente para decidir cuál es la manera en la que debes actuar, ya le diste tu opinión al respecto, eso debería ser suficiente. Si tendrás un trato cordial con él en el futuro, no juzgues, solamente no hagas lo mismo que él. Evita caer en esas vulgaridades._

 _Tini está buscando el libro que quieres justo ahora, ¿Por qué el interés hijo?_

 _La cámara de los secretos es la guarida del basilisco, un sirviente de Salazar Slytherin. Ya debe estar suelto en Hogwarts a estas alturas, de alguna manera, Lucius logro que obedeciera a algún hechizo (o sabe Parsel, cosas más sorprendentes han pasado). Supongo que de alguna manera lo ha conseguido. Los ataques continuaran, me sorprende que la primera víctima sea un animal y que terminara siendo piedra y no muerto, como se esperaría. ¿Por si acaso era mascota de algún alumno impuro? Eso tendría sentido._

 _Estoy seguro de que la siguiente victima será un alumno impuro, sigo pensando que lo mejor sería que vuelvas a casa. ¿Seguro que quieres continuar allí? Házmelo saber, Theo, aunque tendremos que esperar el anuncio oficial del colegio para no levantar sospechas futuras. O quizá podrías buscar la forma de accidentalmente de sufrir alguna lesión menor…. Tú sabes, soy un Padre preocupado y querría que mi hijo fuera cuidado bajo mi supervisión._

 _Cuídate mucho._

Theodore rodó los ojos por la facilidad con que su padre hablaba del tema, si le hubiera preguntado desde el inicio quizá se hubiera ahorrado tantas visitas a la biblioteca _"y así no me hubiera topado con Granger"._ Theo se fue del comedor sin terminar su desayuno, con los ojos de Malfoy a su espalda y Star mirándole de reojo y solamente dejo de hacerlo cuando Craston, quien se sentaba a su lado la codeo.

" _Genial"_ pensó _"Ahora Craston cree que me hace un favor controlando a Matthews"_

La situación de encontrarse siendo vigilado podía ser de lo más molesto. Ya en su habitación, se sacó los guantes e incendio la carta con el hechizo que su padre sugirió. Se sentó a escribir una respuesta corta a su petición, resumiéndole en que esa navidad la pasaría en la escuela y nada más. Sus cartas quizá también podrían ser revisadas y él no sabía encantamientos como el de su padre aún… _"Después de todo, es la correspondencia de un mortífago y su hijo"_.

Los días siguientes fueron de lo más interesantes, desde comprobar que Lockhart era un fraude como mago cuando le desapareció los huesos a Potter cuando se rompió el brazo, el primer impuro petrificado (que no fue Granger, lo cual le decepciono bastante, ya que no conocía al niño que cayó y tampoco le interesaba verlo, estaba petrificado, no muerto), las navidades fueron lúgubres en Hogwarts, además de que Draco seguía vigilándole y al mismo tiempo ignorándole. Pero llego el día en que finalmente, Draco lo enfrento, parecía atragantarse con las palabras al hablar.

A Theodore le pareció de lo más divertido. Y más aún cuando Draco dijo:

– ¿Qué ocultas en tus manos? –Le había preguntado– Debes de tener una marca o algo. ¿A caso tú… eres el heredero de Slytherin? ¿Por eso vigilas a Granger? ¿También quieres que muera?

Theodore había inclinado la cabeza a un lado y se había reído en serio de Draco. Primero el dúo de trepadores y ahora Malfoy…. Esa definitivamente era la teoría más improbable. _"Vigilo a Granger para saber cuándo morirá. Y los guantes son para tocarla si es necesario"_ Pensó en decirle eso, pero hasta en su propia mente sonaba bizarro. Sacudió la cabeza y le mostró su semblante condescendiente a Draco.

–Yo no hablo Parsel, Draco. –le dijo amablemente, como si eso respondiera todo.

Después de eso, Draco volvió a ignorarle pero no dejo de vigilarle. Después llego la convocatoria al club de duelos…. El no participaría, por supuesto. Primero porque tenía que mantener el perfil bajo y segundo porque Lockhart la organizaba. Si alguien no perdía un miembro sería un triunfo. Pero decidió ir a mirar, lo cual le dio información bastante… peculiar… que era el descubrimiento de que todo este tiempo Potter sabía hablar Parsel.

Theodore paso por un lado de Draco y le susurro: _"Allí está tu heredero"._ La cara de Malfoy fue épica. Cambiando de tantos colores como Granger había hecho; casi tan buena como las caras de Craston y Matthews cuando les dijo con una sonrisa y con todas las intenciones de ser malévolo _"Quizá deberían seguirle a él"_

Ahora todo el colegio pensaba que Potter era el Heredero de Slytherin, lo cual destilaba ironía. Un mestizo siendo heredero del purista más famoso de la historia.

Los días pasaban, el vigilaba a Granger lo más recatado posible, Star le vigilaba a él de alguna manera imposible, porque siempre lo encontraba y eso ya le estaba cansando, aun cuando ella se aseguraba de pasar desapercibida, gracias a un encantamiento que le echó encima a la hora de la comida cierto día de Enero, cada que ella se encontraba cerca, Theo escuchaba cascabeles; trato de ponérselo a Craston también, pero de alguna manera lo burlo y le sonrió con una expresión de orgullo y aunque seguramente sabia como quitarse el encantamiento, no lo deshizo en Star, quizá seguramente pensando de nuevo que le hacía un favor a Theo…. Y Draco… Draco tenía el tacto de un ladrillo…. Y era tan sigiloso como una catarata. Cuando se veía pillado arrugaba la nariz y se iba ofendido. Theo se preguntaba cómo es que él mismo no se sentía para nada ofendido.

Tiempo después, cuando Theo se enteró que Hermione Granger estaba en la enfermería, suspiro pesadamente he hizo a propósito una mezcla explosiva en la clase de pociones. Humo azul inundo él salón y Theo termino de espaldas en el suelo. Daphne Greengrass, su compañera en esa ocasión grito pidiendo ayuda. Snape se acercó, arrugo la nariz hacia él, dijo sentir decepción de que desperdiciaran ingredientes de esa manera, quito puntos a Slytherin y le mando a la enfermería.

Theodore había ido tranquilo allí, al pasar frente a unos cristales vio que tenía hollín y suspiro deteniendo el impulso de ir a limpiarse el rostro primero. Tenía que lucir desfavorable para ser convincente. La enfermera ahogo un exclamación cuando lo vio, quizá fue demasiado convincente.

Le reviso, le hizo beber una poción y le limpio el rostro con un algodón remojado en una poción que ella decía que servía para eliminar residuos de sustancias que podrían entrar en su cuerpo y hacerle enfermar. Después, le pidió recostarse un rato, por si llegaba a vomitar. Cuando la enfermera se fue para reportar ese evento a la oficina del Director, Theo miro hacia una zona de la enfermería donde una de las camillas estaba cubierta; camino hacia allí y vio allí a una criatura durmiente algo peluda y con rasgos de gato. Theodore frunció el ceño, pues no era obra de un basilisco y esa efectivamente debía ser Granger, no había nadie más allí. Leyó la cartilla que estaba colgada a un lado de la camilla y allí decía que su estado era producto de una poción multijugos mal realizada. Theo arqueo una ceja contuvo una carcajada.

¿Para qué preparaba Granger una poción multijugos?

La curiosidad estaba allí de nuevo. Se sintió tentado a hablarle para despertarla, pero no lo hizo. Solamente se limitó a contemplarla. Ella era lista, tanto para preparar una poción multijugos efectiva, claro que era efectiva…pero ella era lo suficientemente patosa para confundir pelo de gato con el cabello de quien quería suplantar… Theo sonrió con tristeza. Podría ser una muggle, pero estaba llegando a pensar que era un desperdicio que siendo tan inteligente fuera a morir tan joven.

Curiosa criatura, aquella muggle.

" _Pero no es una muggle, es una bruja. Lo más parecido a nosotros que un Muggle será jamás"_

En su mente, otra idea apareció. Theo se sentía dueño de la verdad en el colegio ese año, pues solamente él sabía lo que ocurría, ¿Qué tanto tardaría Granger en dar con la respuesta si tenía la pista adecuada? El Basilisco eventualmente vendría a por ella ¿Cómo se defendería?

Theodore aun mirándole, se sentía muy curioso.

El ruido de cascabeles en su oído le alerto de inmediato. Theo se volteó con aburrimiento y casi bufo cuando vio a Star en la puerta.

Ella le miro altiva– ¿Está la enfermera aquí? Incendie mi túnica en encantamientos. La necesito.

Theo se dirigió hacia la entrada de la enfermería, la reacción de Star fue moverse nerviosamente en su mismo sitio a medida que Theo se acercaba. Se detuvo a unos metros de ella y se sentó en la camilla más cercana a la puerta sin quitarle la vista. Se recostó y cerró los ojos, cuando hablo lo hizo despacio– Volverá en un momento, estoy seguro. También tuve un accidente y estoy en observación. No deberías hablar tan alto. Hay un enfermo al fondo y duerme, necesita descansar.

La escucho resoplar y sentarse en alguna silla.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio unos minutos. Theodore lo rompió– ¿Por qué sigues persiguiéndome?

Ella contesto solamente después de un corto silencio– No sé de qué hablas.

–Eres sigilosa, lo reconozco. Pero se cuando alguien pone sus ojos en mi espalda. Es una sensación molesta. Además… apareces cuando menos lo espero. Creo que lo deje claro la última vez. Deja de perseguirme.

–No te persigo. –dijo airada.

Theo sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados– ¿Me asechas entonces? El acoso es algo muy feo.

Ella hizo mucho ruido con la silla al levantarse. – ¡Yo no…!

– _Silencio_ –un movimiento rápido de varita y Star perdió la voz.

Star se llevó una mano a su garganta buscando su voz perdida. Theodore se levantó de la camilla y se acercó a paso lento hacia ella y esta, con la expresión de pánico en su rostro se alejaba a cada paso que él se acercaba.

– El encantamiento de silencio se inventó para callar ruidos molestos de animales… mi padre pensó que sería adecuado para inhabilitar a un mago que no sabe hacer otra cosa que gritar sus hechizos, muy útil para usarlo contra un mago mediocre que no sabe usar magia no verbal... ¿Cómo te defenderás ahora? No puedes hechizarme, no puedes pedir ayuda y si te lastimo ni siquiera podrás gritar.

Ella le miro entre asustada y enfadada. Tenía una mano en la garganta y abría y cerraba la boca varias veces. Theo la miraba fijo y esperaba tener una expresión aterradora para que la niña dejara de acecharlo. Se puso de pie y se acercó a escasos tres metros de ella, quiso acercarse más, pero a cada paso, Star retrocedía uno. Le miro desde arriba, en toda su altura, pensando de nuevo que ella era muy bajita. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos, mostrando que no usaría ningún hechizo más– Te dije que hay enfermos durmiendo la siesta. No se debe gritar en la enfermería.

Ella dio otro paso más hacia atrás.

–Debes tener un método muy bueno para lograr seguirme la pista y será mejor que yo no te pille o tendrás problemas. Esta es la segunda vez que te advierto que dejes de seguirme, la tercera no será agradable para ti.

Theo saco la varita, Star alzo la suya, en un intento inútil a no ser que intentara apuñalarle el ojo. Theo solamente hizo el contra hechizo y Star tomaba bocanadas de aire con la boca y se cayó de rodillas al suelo.

–La enfermera volverá en unos minutos. No hagas ruido mientras esperas.

Mientras se iba, podía escuchar sus asustados jadeos. Los cascabeles dejaron de sonar durante toda una gloriosa semana.

* * *

La estaba mirando, otra vez.

Era eso o se giraban al mismo tiempo y sus miradas coincidían… eso tendría más sentido. Él no tendría por qué mirarla…

Nott asintió hacia ella, Hermione respondió de la misma manera a su saludo y volvió sus ojos al libro de aritmancia cuando él desapareció entre los estantes de la biblioteca. Estaba decidida a estudiar lo básico antes de que las clases comenzaran, pero no podía evitar que sus ideas, que generalmente eran centradas, se desviaran en repetidas ocasiones (más de lo que a ella le gustaba admitir) hacia la cámara secreta.

" _Asquerosa sangre sucia"_

Eso le había llamado Malfoy y la segunda víctima del "heredero" de Slytherin era un nacido muggle…. La primera fue el gato de Filch… pero Filch era también un Squib, y la lógica de Neville era que por eso la Señora Norris había sido atacada. Pero en ambos casos las víctimas fueron convertidas en piedra ¿todos los nacidos muggle serían convertidos en piedra?

Hermione suspiro, sentía pena por Harry, pues como hablo Parsel en esa concurrida ocasión ahora todos pensaban que él era el heredero. Se alejaban de él y murmuraban rumores a sus espaldas. Harry era un mago famoso y sabía que a él no le gustaba, pero al menos no decían cosas malas de él… aunque Harry fuera el heredero, el nunca haría daño a sus compañeros.

Un ruido la sobresalto, venia de los estantes y Hermione rodó los ojos al pensar en que quizá Nott había hecho tropezar a algún incauto con su oleada de libros en el piso como a ella. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar su libro. Otro misterio era el actuar de Nott. Le había observado con atención. Era uno de los más listos de la clase, siempre terminaba sus pociones bien, ya que el profesor Snape nunca le llamaba la atención, presentaba sus deberes sin terminarlos sobre la marcha como Harry y Ron y estaba segura que era muy educado, ya que cuando trabajaba en pociones en pareja con Greengrass, siempre movía su silla para que ella se sentara, como en las películas antiguas.

Pero era un Slytherin.

Hermione estaba acostumbrada a que la élite de la pureza de la sangre fuera si bien no amable, que sencillamente la ignoraran ya que ella era una impura que no merecía su atención… claro, excepto Malfoy que la insultaba en cada oportunidad. Sin embargo, aun siendo miembro de una de las familias más puras de Inglaterra, uno de los Sagrados veintiocho, Theodore Nott era diferente. Le había dado la mano.

Escucho pasos y vio a Theodore cerca de su mesa, de hecho, se dirigía allí.

–Granger –volvió a saludarla amablemente–La biblioteca está vacía. ¿No sería mejor que fueras a tu sala común?

Hermione arqueo una ceja– ¿disculpa?

Theodore sacudió sus hombros– ¿Heredero de Salazar Slytherin suelto, buscando vengar a su ancestro purista no te dice algo?

–Oh… –Hermione cerró su libro en ese instante, levemente avergonzada porque Nott estaba en lo cierto– Tienes razón. Debería estar en mi sala común.

Él asintió– aunque si el heredero resulta ser Potter como todos piensan… pues dudo que te haga daño a ti.

Hermione se congelo en su sitio al instante– Quiero pensar que no pretendías hacer una broma sobre eso.

Nott se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón– Por supuesto que no. Solamente estoy probando las aguas. –levanto las cejas y se fue caminando despacio hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

Hermione quedo estupefacta sin saber que decir exactamente– ¿Qué? –dijo apenas y le alcanzó.

–Pruebo las aguas. Ya que Potter habla Parsel, que es de lo que todo el mundo habla, pensé que tú sabrías algo más que el resto al respecto.

Hermione se indignó– ¿Así que eres un esclavo del cotilleo y hablas conmigo para confirmar o desmentir ese rumor?

Theodore no la miraba pero estaba sonriendo– ¿Te han dicho que eres muy brusca? En fin, en realidad solo quería comprobar que tan curiosa eres –entonces le miro entrecerrando sus azulísimos ojos y con una mueca analítica en su rostro– Si un amigo mío estuviera en lugar de Potter, estaría intrigado al respecto, no por ser esclavo del cotilleo, si no por curiosidad.

La indignación de Hermione desapareció, dando paso a una sensación que aún no reconocía– Entonces… estás hablando conmigo para saber… ¿Si yo soy de la misma manera que tú?

La sonrisa de Theodore Nott era amplia– Muy inteligente…. –asintió satisfecho– esa era mi duda principal. Tú debes saber que fue una entera coincidencia que tú y yo nos cruzáramos en la biblioteca ese día.

–Un accidente mejor dicho. Provocado por ti, claro.

–Coincidencia. No era mi intención.

–A la manera en que explicas esto, podría llegar a pensar que no es así.

Theodore frunció el ceño– ¿probando las aguas conmigo?

Hermione sonrió– continúa.

–Definitivamente, muy inteligente –Theo continuó caminando con Hermione a la misma altura– Como iba diciendo, y solo para que quede claro, fue una coincidencia, no habría existido siquiera oportunidad de que tú y yo crucemos palabras. A estas alturas debes saber que tu condición como nacida Muggle y mi condición de sangre pura, y aparte de eso, yo un Slytherin y tú una Gryffindor… somos personas que no se mezclarían de ninguna manera.

Hermione escuchaba atenta esa conversación. Una parte de su mente, le decía que la estaba menospreciando, pero la parte lógica no encontraba desprecio alguno en su voz. Era más un tono que usaría un profesor para explicarle a un niño.

Hermione se sintió triste. Ella era bruja, nació así, no lo pidió. De nuevo llego a ella la sensación de sentirse atrapada en la mitad de algo. No era completamente muggle pero tampoco era completamente bruja… tenía la magia, pero no la sangre adecuada.

Los ojos de Hermione ardieron– Porque soy una sangre su…

Theodore se movió a una velocidad imposible y le cubrió la boca a Hermione con una mano enguantada antes de que terminara de decir la palabra, tenía una expresión de desconcierto en la cara. Estaba muy cerca.

Él miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo por el que iban y solo entonces quito su mano– No vuelvas a decir eso –dijo mientras se apartaba a prudente distancia. Hermione quedo muda– ¿De verdad no sabes mucho de nuestro mundo, verdad?

Hermione alzo la barbilla. Si había algo que la hacía rabiar era le dejaran claro que ella no sabía algo– Es lo que Malfoy me dice todo el tiempo.

Theodore suspiro y volvió a caminar, haciendo que Hermione casi corriera para seguirle el ritmo– Malfoy…. bueno, para mí Malfoy ya es una batalla perdida. Solo espero que sea él y no este coaccionando a nadie más a decir esa palabra –divago– Eso que casi dices y que Draco se empeña en llamarte, es un nombre antiguo que se le dio a los de tu condición… lo que mayormente se conoce como "el tabú de la magia" porque nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cómo se originan los nacidos muggles. Hubo quienes decidieron decir que los nacidos muggle aparecían porque le robaban la magia a los niños magos y los convertían Squibs. Para todo el mundo mágico, esa palabra es vulgar, tan vergonzosa que el mago que la pronuncia se insulta a si mismo por decirla.

–Eso no aparece en los libros.

Theo asintió serio– Me sorprendería que lo hicieran. Tengo uno que mi padre me dio hace años, quizá pueda pedir que me lo envíe la próxima vez que le escriba y podría prestártelo para que puedas entender porque esa palabra es tan mala y…

Theodore se detuvo abruptamente, miro a ambos lados del pasillo y después la miro a ella entrecerrando los ojos.

– ¿Dijiste algo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza– No, estaba escuchándote.

Theodore sacudió la cabeza, pero después su rostro era amable de nuevo– Debe ser los ecos –giró su cabeza a un lado– Supongo que si no cierran el colegio, podre prestarte ese libro.

–Si es que no me atacan a mí también y termino petrificada, querrás decir.

Theodore sonrió– Pensé que no te gustaban ese tipo de chistes.

–No sucederá.

– ¿No tienes miedo?

–Dumbledore es uno de los magos más poderoso de todos los tiempos, mientras el este aquí, Hogwarts es seguro. No tengo miedo.

Theodore asintió despacio– Eso no impidió que un estudiante fuera petrificado.

–Pero será salvado. La poción con Mandrágoras cura la petrificación.

–Curioso ¿No crees? –Dijo alejándose unos pasos de ella, caminando hacia atrás– me pregunto si los profesores o Dumbledore saben que está causando los ataques. ¿No parece extraño? Si yo fuera Dumbledore y no quisiera alumnos muertos, enviaría a los impuros a casa… pero no lo hizo, mi padre me escribió diciendo que el resto de Padres no han sido informados del ataque. ¿No crees que es malicioso? Es como si usara a los alumnos impuros como carnada. No pongas esa cara Granger, si eres inteligente como yo, debes haberlo sospechado también.

La indignación estaba allí en Hermione otra vez– ¡El profesor Dumbledore no haría algo tan malvado! ¡El cuida a los alumnos!

Nott se cruzó de brazos–Claro que los cuida, pero si quiere detener al "Heredero" primero debe saber quién es ¿Cómo lo hará si no hay a quien atacar? Las carnadas son necesarias –Hermione no tuvo palabras para replicar. Nott sonrió, pero no había diversión en esa sonrisa, era muy diferente a todas las veces que le vio sonreír hasta ahora. La miraba demasiado fijo– Eres inteligente y lo entiendes. Tienes que entenderlo.

Hermione sintió sus ojos arder. Pensó en la sonrisa amable de Dumbledore cuando llego a su casa para explicar y convencer a sus padres que su hija era una bruja. Hermione al principio lloro por eso, porque pensó que su piel se volvería verde y tendría arrugas en la cara, como las clásicas brujas de sus cuentos. Dumbledore fue el primer mago que conoció y aún tenía la sensación de que era la persona más bondadosa que existía en el mundo mágico.

Pero lo que decía Nott tenía sentido.

– Dumbledore no haría eso. –dijo negando su propia lógica, porque ella creía en Dumbledore.

– Es noble de tu parte el tener fe en Dumbledore, pero eso no cambiara la realidad. Por tu condición deberías ser muy cuidadosa. Salazar Slytherin fue uno de los magos más grandes que han existido, un purista extremo que no quería a los de tu tipo en la escuela que ayudó a fundar, hablaba Parsel y por eso era un mago temido. Su heredero no debería ser menos.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos– ¿Qué tan maravilloso puede ser que alguien pueda hablar con serpientes?

Nott volvió a sonreír de esa manera extraña– Eso depende de que tan peligrosa es la serpiente con la que hable –Nott volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos– Cuídate Granger.

Hermione vio como Theodore Nott se alejaba despacio y sin mirar atrás camino hacia las mazmorras donde estaba su sala común. Ella miro a ambos lados del pasillo antes de ir a su sala común.

" _Depende de que tan peligrosa es la serpiente con la que hable"_

Hermione, en vez de ir a su sala común, volvió a la biblioteca.

* * *

Draco observaba, casi con urgencia, esperando no perderse un solo detalle.

Theodore había salido de los dormitorios después de haber escrito un pergamino, seguramente una carta para su padre, debía de ir a la lechuceria, pero en vez de eso, cambio de rumbo y se puso a caminar alegremente cerca del lago negro, fue cuando se detuvo de golpe y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Star Matthews venía por allí y al no encontrar a Theodore, saco de su túnica un pergamino enorme y luego de tocarlo con su varita lo extendió cuan largo era.

Entonces, mientras ella revisaba ese pergamino, Theodore apareció a su espalda y le puso la varita al cuello– Te dije que la tercera vez no sería agradable.

Le dijo. Matthews se revolvió como un gato pero seguramente Theo la tenía bien sujeta porque no consiguió liberarse pero si su varita.

– ¡ _Travesura rea_...!

– _Silencio._

Draco observo maravillado como Star Matthews parecía ahogarse y por más que su boca se movía no salía de su boca palabra alguna. Había visto cientos de veces como los jardineros usaban ese hechizo en los pavos para arrearlos a partes del jardín para hacer su trabajo. Así, los pavos reales no hacían ningún ruido.

Theodore arrojo a Star al suelo y se sacudía la mano, parecía que Matthews le había mordido. Theo hizo un sencillo _Accio_ y el pergamino de la salvaje y su varita volaban a la mano enguantada de Nott. Él lo giro en varias direcciones, horizontal, vertical, horizontal de nuevo, con la varita aun apuntando a Matthews quien parecía que se echaría a llorar de ira.

– ¿Cuál es el truco? –Dijo bajando el pergamino– Me lo dirás, asiente una vez y te quitare el hechizo.

Matthews no dijo nada, solamente se puso de pie despacio.

–Vamos, Star –Theo estaba comenzando a ponerse serio– esto se puede hacer a la buena o a la mala. Tú escoges.

Matthews seguía muda. Draco vio a Theo dudar, pero aún seguía expectante mirando cómo es que se las arreglaría para que esa niña fuera obediente.

Apenas Theodore levanto la varita para la primera floritura, Matthews se lanzó hacia él y lo derribo. Rodaron por el suelo colina hacia abajo en un revoltijo de túnicas. Matthews al parecer halló su varita y luego de apuntarse a sí misma, agito las manos con indignación y parecía querer gritar. Theodore se levantó después, desaliñado y con la varita en la mano, no se veía feliz.

–Es inútil, no sabes magia no verbal. Ya te lo he dicho. Solamente me estás haciendo enfadar, Star. ¿Te comportaras si te quito el hechizo?

Matthews parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza a Theodore. Asintió despacio mientras le extendía su varita. Theo la tomo y después hizo el contra hechizo de _Silencio_.

–Ese es un truco sucio –Matthews dijo.

Theo se encogió de hombros– Los trucos sucios dan victorias rápidas. Déjale el honor a los Gryffindor. Yo prefiero ganar.

Matthews bufó– Es increíble que aunque suenes pedante y malditamente imbécil, pienso exactamente como tú. La propuesta de ser aliados sigue en pie.

Theo agito el pergamino que le quito a Matthews, igual que su varita– ¿Te parece que necesite aliados?

–Solamente porque sabes unos cuantos hechizos más que yo, además estoy en primer año. No todos recibimos educación extra en casa por un…

La expresión de Theo se endureció– Dilo, Matthews –dijo, arrastrando las palabras. Draco noto que recién le hablaba por su apellido, antes la había tuteado– Mi padre fue mortífago y es cierto, me enseña trucos sucios interesantes que como ya he comprobado son muy necesarios. No quiero perder el tiempo contigo, así que dime ¿Cuál es el truco con esta cosa? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Cómo funciona?

Matthews hervía entre indignación, por el cómo arrugaba la frente, pero también tenía las mejillas rosas– Mi tío es dueño de un pequeño negocio de pociones. Le ofrecieron ese mapa a cambio de un lote de pociones que un cliente no podía pagar. Mi tío me la obsequio cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts.

– ¿Qué poción?

–Matalobos. ¿Importa?

–No en realidad ¿Cómo funciona?

–para abrirlo tienes que darle un golpe con la varita y decir "Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas" y para cerrarlo tocarlo de nuevo con la varita y recitar "travesura realizada"

–Estabas intentando cerrarlo.

–No quería que lo vieras. Sabía que me lo quitarías.

–Así que con esto logras encontrarme siempre… –Theodore miraba de nuevo el pergamino– ¿funciona con todos los alumnos?

–También con los profesores.

–Lo conservare.

– ¿Para espiar a Granger?

La cara de Theo parecía tallada en piedra– Para que dejes de perseguirme. Esta fue la tercera vez. Créeme, Star Matthews, no habrá una cuarta. Quédate allí un buen rato, dejare tu varita escondida en los arbustos de la entrada del pasillo principal.

Theodore se marchó a paso rápido hacia el castillo, mientras Matthews pateaba al suelo y chillaba con ira. Después, cuando se calmó, se dirigió también al castillo, busco su varita donde Theo dijo que estaría. Draco siguió a la niña hasta las cercanías del campo de Quiditch. Encontró a Craston y prácticamente le arrastro lejos de su grupo de amigos. Ya solos, ella saco un pedazo de pergamino y se lo entrego a Craston.

–Es de Theodore –dijo Matthews con orgullo– Una carta para su padre.

Craston se llevó una mano a la frente y le miro ceñudo– Se supone que nosotros seremos aliados ¿Cómo confiara en nosotros si se entera que robas su correspondencia?

–Es un intercambio –se defendió Matthews– Él se llevó mi mapa. Es justo que ahora yo tenga algo suyo.

– ¿Y porque me involucras a mí en esto? –Craston chirriaba los dientes.

–A ti solo te interesa tu trasero ¿verdad?

– ¡Star! Ese vocabulario de nuevo.

–Estoy harta –dijo rabiosa– lo seguiré porque es talentoso, sangre tan pura y noble y antigua como se quiera decir. No es un presumido… pero odio… ¡odio! Que este un paso adelante ¡Ya me ha derrotado dos veces! ¡Y ni siquiera puedo odiarle por eso! ¡Ese estúpido Nott!

Craston tenía una mano en el mentón, parecía estar analizándola. –Basta Star –dijo sereno– te sangrara la nariz.

–Y lo peor… ¡lo peor! Tiene una fijación con Granger, lo sé.

Draco se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, en propósito de ahogar un ruido de indignación que se alojaba en su garganta _¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!_

–Déjalo ser, Star.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con fuerza– Yo lo vi, el otro día. Tu teoría de que sencillamente sintió curiosidad por la impura va más allá de lo que pensábamos. Caminaron juntos un buen rato y te juro que no sabía que Nott tenía tantos dientes, nunca sonríe y ese día era todo sonrisas con ella.

–Quizá la chica es divertida.

–Divertida y un demonio, es una rata de biblioteca.

–Nuestro Theo también, solo que no abandona el perfil bajo… además de ser lo suficientemente listo para llevarse sus libros a su habitación para evitarse el mote.

Craston hablaba al aire, pues Star seguía en su monologo interno.

– Tan recatada, tan "estudiante modelo" es odiosa y pretende ser una sabelotodo, a ella si la odio. No es difícil hacerlo. Y el estúpido Nott la vigila, lo hace. ¡Le habló sobre el tabú de la magia! Eso no es algo que este permitido ¡No está bien!

Craston tenía una expresión de aburrimiento– Bueno… entonces quizá podemos asumir que le gusta.

Star se volteó furiosa hacia Craston– ¡No le gusta!

–Pero si tú misma lo estás diciendo…

–Yo no dije eso –Star alzo la barbilla– Nott la está encantando, se está haciendo cercano a ella, enseñándole cosas de nuestro mundo, pero dejándole claro que él es superior, se está exponiendo como fuente de conocimiento para ella "te prestare un libro que me dio mi padre" eso fue lo que le dijo. "cuídate" le advirtió. Es obvio, le hace creer que le importa y esa solitaria sabelotodo pensara que a él le importa. Nott la está reclutando. Lee la carta, allí le pide a su Padre el libro que le prometió.

–Star…

–La recluta a ella, una impura. –Matthews volvió a patear hacia el suelo– ¿Qué puede ofrecer una impura qué no es mejor que nosotros?

–O tal vez solo le gusta y por eso es amigable. –Matthews parecía a punto de saltar al cuello de Craston– No me mires así. Explicaciones más rebuscadas han sido las reales. Y no pongas esa cara, seguramente es algo inocente y solamente tiene doce años, veras que se le pasa. Nott ha sido lo suficientemente instruido en el tema, los Sagrados veintiocho más que nadie. No te asfixies Star. Ahora, lo importante. Hay que ir a por tu mapa.

–No lo devolverá.

– ¿Quién dice que se lo pediremos de vuelta? –Craston despeino a Star mientras le sonreía– Te lo quitó con un truco sucio, hagamos lo mismo.

* * *

Bueno, ya se sabe que intenciones tienen el dúo de Craston y Matthews... Aunque las teorías de que ellos manejan... pues están lejos de la realidad. Recordemos que son serpientes todos ellos. Theo no sera una blanca ave, tampoco estos chicos. El siguiente cap. se viene una confrontación directa y mas trucos sucios.

El encantamiento de _Silencio_ existe, fue mostrado en el quinto libro, "La orden del fénix" y Hermione lo uso en la batalla del ministerio silenciando a un mortífago para que no gritara que los encontró. Me parece un hechizo muy útil para silenciar magos que no saben magia no verbal... estarían fritos, ¿No creen?

Saludos!


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Star caminaba detrás de James, casi trotando para no ser dejada a metros.

Desde que podía recordar, siempre fue así.

Desde que se conocieron, a James se le ocurría algo y Star lo seguía corriendo. James no tenía hermanos menores, pero trataba a Star como si lo fuera y a ella le gustaba pensar que en realidad así era. Star era hija era hija única y lo sería por siempre. No puedes tener más hermanos si tus dos padres ya han muerto.

–Aprovecharemos que todo el castillo está camino al partido de Hufflepuff, es contra Gryffindor, así que todos en las mazmorras irán a ver como pierden los Leones. Digory es el buscador y es seguro que vence a Potter. –James caminaba a pasos largos.

–Todos, menos Theodore.

–Todos menos Theodore –James sonreía– eso facilita las cosas. Primero iras tú y te aseguraras que está solo y si no, te deshaces de quien este allí, cerrarás la puerta y le pedirás amablemente el mapa. Se negara, por supuesto. Entonces, te silenciara de nuevo y creerá que ha ganado, pero entonces, yo, que estaré detrás de la entrada al dormitorio, entrare rápido y te quitare el encantamiento, asegúrate de estar a la izquierda de la puerta. Intentará hacer algo contra ti o contra mí, quien no haya sido atacado le lanzara un _Incarcerus_ , buscamos el mapa y luego le haré el _Obliviate_ para que no nos recuerde atacándole a traición, mientras tú te aseguras que nadie nos escuche en la sala común.

Star sintió una punzada de duda en el estómago, le agarro de la manga de la túnica– Pero James… el _Obliviate_ …

–Lo tengo controlado. Ha sido un buen año para mí en mis prácticas. –James tenía esa expresión del mago profesional– Es necesario. Dijiste que estaba enfadado. Necesitamos esa alianza con Nott. Recuperar tu mapa será un incidente de confrontación… no creo que eso sea un camino a una amistad que nos convenga.

–Entonces olvida el mapa –Star le jaloneo– Que se lo quede.

James bufó– de ninguna manera –respondió– Por mucha de la culpa que tuvieras, si solamente te hubiera lanzado un maleficio, lo entendería y te diría que tú te lo mereces. Pero te quitó TÚ mapa. Te lo dio tu tío, tu única familia. Lo traeré de vuelta…

James se paró de pronto y empujo a Star hacia uno de los pasillos contiguos por donde caminaban. Mientras le hacia la señal para que se quede callada y se apretujaban contra la pared, esperando que las sombras les cubrieran. Star inclino la cabeza un poco hacia adelante para mirar lo mismo que James veía.

Theodore caminaba, casi corriendo, por el mismo pasillo y tenía el mapa de Star en la mano. James y Star se miraron, asintieron el uno al otro y siguieron a un muy distraído Nott, ya que este tenía los ojos pegados al mapa y de cuando veía hacia adelante. Llegados cerca de la biblioteca sacó su varita. James de pronto, se detuvo al instante y empujo a Star a otro pasillo, derribándole en el piso mientras también sacaba su varita.

– ¡Nott! –Gritó James– ¡Nott, aléjate de allí!

Todo paso muy rápido, Granger apareció detrás de una de las columnas de detrás de la entrada principal de la biblioteca, venía corriendo junto a otra chica que gritaba y lloraba. Granger tenía un espejo en la mano y la varita en la otra.

– ¡Corran! ¡Corran! –Decía ella afligida– ¡Es la bestia de la cámara! ¡Es un basilisco! ¡Un basilisco! ¡Corran y no miren atrás, si le miran a los ojos les matara!

Desde el suelo de uno de los pasillos, Star vio como si fuera en cámara lenta, cuadro a cuadro el cómo se miraron, el cómo Nott extendió su mano y Granger la tomó, la otra chica se fue corriendo y llorando aún más por un pasillo, Granger protesto, llamándola. Penélope, la otra chica se llamaba Penélope.

Nott jaló a Granger hacia el pasillo contrario mientras sacudía el mapa. James parecía congelado en su sitio.

– ¡James! –Gritó Star– ¡James!

James al fin salió de su trance y corrió hacia Star, se arrodillo hacia ella y apretó su cabeza contra su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza– Star, por lo que más quieras, no vayas a mirar. No mires, por amor a Merlín, no mires.

Star escucho el ruido de algo arrastrándose y un siseo constante, James la apretó aún más, por primera vez le sintió temblar– ¿Es el basilisco? –Murmuro asustada– ¿De verdad es el basilisco? Somos puros, no nos hará daño…

James tembló aún más– No hables, no mires. Todo acabara pronto.

El siseo se escuchaba ya sobre sus cabezas. Un siseo parecido al que Potter hizo cuando le habló a la serpiente en el club de duelo llego a sus oídos. Star levanto la cabeza y solamente pudo distinguir lo que debía ser el cuello de una serpiente gigantesca y escamosa, soltó un pequeño grito y oculto de nuevo su rostro en el pecho de James.

Ahora ella también temblaba. El basilisco resoplo, siseo de nuevo, y se volvió a arrastrar, Star podía escuchar cómo se arrastraba a su lado, como si estuviera rodeándolos… quizá quería envolverlos y aplastarles los huesos. Siseo de nuevo y volvió a resoplar, Star podía sentirlo encima de ellos, James también, estaba segura, porque le apretó con más fuerza. Un último siseo y se arrastró lejos, pero muy despacio.

Solamente cuando todos los ruidos pararon, James soltó a Star.

–I-iba a co-comernos –dijo Star temblando– pude sentir como su boca se abría sobre nosotros.

James, que parecía igual de afectado, sacudió sus hombros– Hay que encontrar a Nott. El basilisco irá por la impura, hay que sacarlo de allí.

Se acercó a uno de los ventanales y luego de darle un golpe con el codo, tomó uno de los cristales desperdigados por el suelo y transfiguro un espejo y se lo dio a Star, repitió el proceso y ambos armados con espejos corrieron por el mismo pasillo por donde Nott se llevó a Granger. Un grito a sus espaldas, les aviso que el basilisco quizá encontró a la chica llamada Penélope, seguramente ahora iría a por Granger.

– ¡No sabemos dónde fueron! –Grito Star.

James volvió la cabeza hacia ella– Nott tenía el mapa, vino corriendo hacia aquí. El basilisco debió aparecer en el mapa cerca de Granger. El la jaló hacia aquí, seguramente le está evadiendo con el mapa.

–Pero nosotros no tenemos mapa para evadirlo…

James sacudió su varita mientras recitaba un hechizo y se tocaba ambos oídos con la punta de la varita– Con este hechizo le escuchare… cuando se arrastre cerca de nosotros… eso nos dará tiempo de evadirlo.

– ¿Qué haremos…. cuando los encontremos?

– ¡Llevarnos a Nott!

– ¿Y Granger?

–Nott es prioridad –dijo casi gritando y con casi falto de aliento– lo apartaremos… de la impura…. Y… nos lo llevamos… a un lugar seguro… hasta que el basilisco… acabe con ella.

Los encontraron pocos pasillos más adelante, James ordeno a Star acercarse despacio y lo más sigilosos posible. Nott y Granger se habían detenido y Theodore miraba hacia el mapa mientras Granger murmuraba algo sobre la chica llamada Penélope.

–Es ilógico –decía Nott– es como si atravesara las paredes.

Hermione miraba hacia otro pasillo– tuberías, usa las tuberías. Tenemos que volver por Penélope. No está muy lejos –dijo mirando el mapa.

Star y James se miraron. El basilisco aún no había atrapado a la otra chica.

– ¿Es un chiste? El basilisco le pisa los talones.

–La dejamos sola… no tenía un espejo.

–Entonces está perdida.

– ¡Podemos ayudarla!

–No se puede salvar a todo el mundo Granger.

James se volvió a Star mientras los otros dos seguían discutiendo– Hagamos el truco del pánico –dijo James mientras se arremangaba la manga de la túnica.

Star asintió mientras James decía bajito el encantamiento. De la punta de su varita salía una especie de burbuja transparente y envolvía la cabeza de Star. Ese era el truco del pánico. Usaban un antiguo truco de magia con el que enfrascaban un mensaje hablado y le enviaban volando hasta su destino, se supone que el mago conjurador podía controlar la burbuja conduciéndola a velocidad inimaginable, pero a James siempre le salía mal y la burbuja reventaba dejando escapar el mensaje. El truco del pánico consistía en que James enfrascaba un grito de Star y lo soltaba por allí para que los que lo oyeran corrieran despavoridos.

Star grito con fuerza y luego hacerle una seña con la mano a James, pues este no podía oír nada, la libero de la burbuja, volvía a recitar el encantamiento y luego enviaba la burbuja lejos.

– ¡Entonces dame el mapa! ¡Yo iré por Penélope!

– ¿Si quiera tienes instinto de supervivencia? –le dijo Nott visiblemente ya enfadado y ocultando el mapa de la vista de Granger– _Travesura realizada_ –dijo tocando el mapa con la varita.

Entonces, el grito de Star resonó, la burbuja reventó seguramente en algún lugar no muy lejano. Theodore levanto la cabeza en esa dirección con una mueca de desconcierto. Granger aprovecho su distracción y le arrebato el mapa, después le empujo derribándole y corrió en dirección de donde venía el grito.

– ¡Espera Granger! –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie– ¡Esa no es Penélope!

Y Theodore se quedó parado en ese sitio, parecía querer correr y a la vez no. Se revolvió el cabello con claramente irritación y parecía estar sufriendo.

James se había vuelto a quedar inmóvil como una estatua mirando fijo a Theodore. Star fue quien reacciono y lanzó un _Desmaius_ a Nott cuando parecía que iba a echar a correr hacia donde Granger se había ido. Solo entonces James reaccionó y después de sacudir la cabeza le hizo a Star una seña para acercarse a un inconsciente Theodore.

–Hay que llevarlo a la sala común –dijo adoptando su actitud calmada y seria– Es mejor que no digamos nada de esto a nadie, esperaremos a que Nott despierte y entonces tendremos una extensa charla él y yo.

– ¿Y yo que? –Dijo molesta mientras recogía la varita de Nott– ¿les traigo jugo y galletas?

–No estaría mal…

Star le dio un puñetazo en el hombro– No trates de engañarme. No a mi ¿Escuchaste algo, verdad?

James tenía una expresión indescifrable. Star suspiro, mientras le miraba suplicante. James era un legeremante por naturaleza, razón por la cual su familia tenía en el todas sus esperanzas puestas, era un talento que le llevaría muy, muy lejos…. Y también le ponía en peligro extremo… su familia no era influyente ni poderosa y si alguien supiera de esa habilidad, James podría ser llevado a extranjero como arma para magos oscuros, reclutado por el ministerio para trabajos sucios… o quien sabe que cosas peores. Su habilidad era sumamente codiciada. Por eso nadie más lo sabía. Por eso necesitaban un amigo con influencias para ser alcanzado por su protección.

James había utilizado esa habilidad para cultivar amistades y sonar convincente con las demás personas, lo cual hacía muy bien. Por eso mismo sabía que solamente había basura en las cabezas de los demás hijos de familias influyentes los cuales serían opción a las cuales ser seguidores, excepto Theodore. James decía que su mente era muy ordenada y sus pensamientos cambiantes y complejos, rotando su importancia de uno a otro y ningún pensamiento estático ni recurrente. Decía incluso que quizá Nott tenía nociones a la Oclumancia y sin usar el encantamiento directamente era difícil saber exactamente que contenía en sus pensamientos.

Pero esta vez Nott se veía alterado y por lo pasmado que se veía James, Star sabía que James había escuchado algo en la cabeza de Theodore que le dejo impactado.

James cargo a Theodore sobre sus hombros y avanzo luego de suspirar respondió a la suplicante mirada de Star.

–No te gustara esto para nada.

–Dímelo.

James hizo una mueca– Yo tenía razón –le dio la espalda y camino hacia los pasillos que conducirían hacia las mazmorras– A Nott le gusta Granger.

Star se quedó inmóvil un momento, tan pasmada como James había estado hacia unos minutos.

Theodore Nott… la opción más digna a seguir en un futuro. Un mago de los sagrados veintiocho, sangre tan pura y tan antigua como el tiempo mismo, un mago que sería grande y admirable a quien ella y James servirían con orgullo…. Gustaba de una impura… una Sangre sucia…

¿Que?

¿Que?

¿QUE?

* * *

Star es dramática, lo dije.

Capitulo 5 en linea y capitulo 6 en edición.

Saludos a **Melodiosa** , gracias por tu comentario.

Saludos también a quienes siguen la historia!

El próximo cap se viene pronto y será mas larguito :D!


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

En el sueño, Theodore caminaba por un valle rodeado de montañas. Iba de la mano de su padre y este le decía el nombre de cada una de ellas. _"¿y esa de allí, Padre?"_ decía con voz infantil _"Theo, esa no es una montaña. Es el castillo de un gigante"_ Theodore había estado confundido _"No parece castillo"_ le había respondido _"Claro que si"_ dijo su padre _"Hay que estar orgullosos"_

–No es un castillo… –dijo en voz alta antes de abrir los ojos.

Theodore se incorporó de la cama despacio, le dolía la cabeza y tenía la vista algo desenfocada.

–Unos minutos más y pensaba hacerte un _Enervate_ –Theo miró a su izquierda y vio a un tranquilo James Craston sentado perezosamente en la cama de al lado. No había nadie más en la habitación.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? –Dijo frotándose los ojos, en el proceso, recordó que fue lo último que había hecho, lo cual no era echarse a dormir la siesta, se volvió hacia James serio– ¿Cómo…?

James suspiro– Lo resumiré para ti –dijo poniéndose de pie– Star y yo veníamos hacia las mazmorras cuando te vimos correr algo distraído, nada propio en ti, nos preocupamos y te seguimos, como te fuiste con Granger corriendo, te perdimos el rastro, pero sabíamos que estabas en peligro, así que decidimos que te alejaríamos de Granger para que no fueras daño colateral de la venganza del Heredero de Slytherin contra los impuros. Te noqueamos y te trajimos aquí, por tu seguridad. No hay nadie más aquí porque es hora de la cena.

–Ese grito… ¿Era Matthews, verdad?

James asintió– Tenemos un truco para enfrascar sonido y liberarlo en otro sitio. Granger cayó. Y no me mires así… sé muy bien porque es tu desmedido interés en Granger. Algo psicópata si me lo preguntas, pero no tienes que preocuparte, tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

Theodore se levantó de un salto, pero recobró la compostura y trato de fingir demencia y mantener su rostro desprovisto de emociones– No sé de qué hablas –dijo tranquilo.

James se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama de enfrente, cruzándose de brazos– ¿estás molesto por qué te privamos de ver cómo Granger perdía la batalla que predijiste y se dejaba devorar por el basilisco? Es un poco poético, eso de querer ver como es la muerte…

Theodore apretó fuerte los puños, ya costándole mantener su actitud indolente– Deberías irte de aquí. Esas son acusaciones que la gente puede malinterpretar

–Soy Legeremante –soltó James mientras se miraba las uñas– por naturaleza. Puedo escuchar los pensamientos desbocados de las personas que están lo suficientemente cerca de mi… y debo aclarar… sí era un pensamiento desbocado, mucho, me llamo bastante la atención, porque generalmente tus pensamientos son de tinte más simplista y nada como eso que escuche de ti un día y me pareciste más interesante aún.

Theodore procesaba despacio todo lo que James decía. Un Legeremante. Alguien que puede escuchar lo que piensas sin siquiera esforzarse…. Peor aún… los pensamientos recurrentes.

–Fuera de aquí –dijo Theo mientras retrocedía para ponerse lejos de su alcance– Fuera.

James Craston, en cambio, le dio una sonrisa condescendiente. Si lo era, Theo practicaba esa misma sonrisa cientos de veces, le hizo enfadar– ¡Fuera!

James se pasó una mano por el cabello– Lo oí, Theodore –dijo despacio– Y debo decir que estas equivocado.

Theodore sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Los legeremantes pueden escuchar los pensamientos de otro sin siquiera esforzarse… a la distancia adecuada… y si James estaba allí cuando Theodore y Granger escucharon ese grito… si estaba allí lo suficientemente cerca cuando Theodore dudo en ir tras Granger entonces….

–Estás equivocado –dijo de nuevo James– La leyenda dice que el basilisco solamente atacaría a Impuros y Mestizos, eso es cierto. Y pensaste que Star fue atacada y que por eso gritó, lo cual dejaba dos opciones… el basilisco ataca a todo el que se cruce por delante o Star era una impura…. Pero como tu lógica te llevo a pensar que como hasta el momento no había más víctimas que impuros, entonces efectivamente el basilisco no atacaría a Sangres pura. Así que eso dejaba la opción del mestizo… lo cual significaba que ir tras Granger era poner en riesgo tu vida, y tú aprecias mucho tu vida para eso… porque tú crees ser un mestizo.

Y si, Theodore confirmaba ahora que definitivamente James le había escuchado pensar eso. Los peores temores se confirmaban cuando alguien lo decía en voz alta. Y James lo acababa de decir.

Inconscientemente, Theodore se echó a reír– Debes saber… –dijo mirando fijo a James– Que esto es incómodo para mí ¿Matthews lo sabe también?

James negó con la cabeza– No –dijo el tranquilo– Star fue educada como una purista acérrima. Si se lo dijera su lealtad hacia ti tambalearía innecesariamente, porque estas equivocado.

Theodore entrecerró los ojos, buscando la duda en los ojos de James Craston– Hubo una reunión en cierta mansión a la que mi padre fue invitado y me llevó con él, muchos exmortífagos decidiendo que hacer ahora que la marca tenebrosa en sus brazos se movió y posiblemente el Señor tenebroso estaría de vuelta pronto. Planearon esta purga y aunque algunos de los exmortífagos dudaron de su éxito, uno pregunto si existía peligro para los hijos de miembros. _"Si alguno de ustedes tiene un hijo impuro, no le envíe a Hogwarts este año"_ , esa fue la respuesta. Yo no estaba presente, por supuesto, pero me las arregle para escuchar y Mi padre –dijo despacio, su voz era tan fría, incluso a sus propios oídos– no quería que asistiera este año a Hogwarts. Dijo que le preocupaba mi reacción a las muertes que ocurrirían este año… sin embargo, es algo ilógico. Él dijo que ver rostros conocidos sin vida sería shockeante para mí… pero, él sabe que no tengo amistades fuera de Slytherin, así que sería ilógico que mis únicos conocidos siendo puros, murieran… además, todo el año a tratado de hacer que vuelva a casa. Me remito a la lógica, James Craston. ¿Por qué otro motivo mi padre no me querría aquí? Después de escuchar esto que te estoy contando, ¿De verdad piensas que estoy equivocado?

James también se puso de pie– Es muy simple. Tu padre no criaría a un mestizo, por muy hijo suyo que fuera. Tú eres un legítimo sangre pura, Theodore Nott.

Theodore rió sin ganas– Tú no sabes eso –dijo tratando de disimular el desprecio en su expresión– No conoces a mi Padre. Él tiene debilidad especial por los niños, no tuvo hijos en su juventud y llegue a su vida cuando él tenía una muy avanzada edad, quizá pensó que no tendría más hijos a parte de mí, tal vez fue débil. ¿Sabes que significa mi nombre? Significa _"regalo"_ por momentos llegue a pensar que me tomó como pupilo de alguna familia pura y me adopto para que el apellido persistiera, pero lo descarto porque me parezco demasiado a él. Entonces si soy hijo de mi padre ¿pero, fue realmente mi madre su esposa?

James sacudió la cabeza– Eres tú quien no conoce a tu padre. Escucha bien, Theodore Nott, Tu padre JAMAS llamaría hijo a un mestizo.

Theodore, ya ahora no muy seguro del todo se cruzó de brazos– Pruébalo.

James de pronto, se puso en cuclillas, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo– Theodore Nott… –dijo alzando el rostro hacia el– ¿Es esta una misión?

Theo maldijo internamente. Conocía esa posición, era la que tomaba un sirviente de su amo. Inconscientemente, era como si Theodore estuviera ordenándole, y James, presuroso a cumplir con lo que demandara. Volvió a maldecir. Inconscientemente, estaba aceptando que James Craston sería su aliado. Además, ya había dicho demasiado, todo lo que le atormentaba… tan estúpido.

–Piénsalo –dijo James con tranquilidad– Te ahogaras si sigues inventando teorías y no pasas a la acción. No puedes analizar todo objetivamente porque estas completamente seguro de que eres un mestizo, no tienes imparcialidad. Yo la tendré, además de eso, recuerda, soy un legeremante. Estoy seguro de que puedo ser útil para ti en el futuro.

Theodore ladeo la cabeza ligeramente– O solamente te aprovecharas de esta información en el futuro.

James agacho la cabeza– Jamás te traicionaría, soy muy leal cuando me lo propongo. Solo tienes que aceptarme como fiel aliado de la familia Nott, tu aliado—James, con la cabeza gacha, sumiso, extendió el brazo con la palma de su mano abierta hacia arriba esperando a que Theodore la tomara.

Theo se pasó una mano por el cabello, indeciso. No sabía exactamente que hacer… tampoco es que hubiera mucho que hacer. James sabía su secreto y Theodore no sabía hacer el _obliviate_ para borrarle la memoria y hacer como que nada pasó.

–Puedo enseñarte –dijo James tranquilo y con la cabeza aun gacha.

– ¡Deja de escuchar lo que pienso! –dijo exasperado. James asintió– Si te acepto como aliado…

–Guardare el secreto —complemento— Con mi vida –dijo llevándose una mano al corazón

—Deja de hacer eso —le gruño Theodore.

Craston le ignoro— Podría ser más formal si hiciéramos un juramento inquebrantable, pero necesitamos un tercer mago. Podría pedir a Star que nos asista y luego hacer que ella lo olvide, como te decía, manejo muy bien el _obliviate._

–No –dijo Theodore– Deja a Matthews fuera de esto.

–Eso sería… —James se aclaró la garganta— algo que no te aconsejaría.

– ¿Por qué? No me agrada. Es una metiche y no parece querer o poder acatar órdenes.

James asintió– No la defenderé por eso –dijo tratando de reprimir una sonrisa– Pero es Praetor.

Theodore se acercó a la cómoda y levanto un libro de allí, abrió una página y se la enseño a James– Este es "Legados Mágicos" aquí está la historia del Praetor y las familias que la conforman. Matthews no está aquí.

James le hizo una mueca– ¿Qué edición es? ¿1985? La familia de Star fue excomulgada, si leíste el libro debes de saber qué es eso. Y también lo que significa. Si buscas un ejemplar por detrás de 1980 te aseguro que el apellido está allí. Star tiene un legado único. Magia antigua de protección ligada a su sangre. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres a Star de tu lado? Ella está dispuesta.

Theodore dudó— Como tú mismo dijiste, ella no seguiría a un mestizo.

James sonrió— Claro que no. Yo no la dejaría. Yo mismo no lo haría —James volvió a agachar la cabeza— soy un legeremante, asegurare que tus enemigos caigan apenas pensamientos poco agradables aparezcan en sus cabezas, seré tu primera barrera. Si yo fallo, entonces Star actuara. No encontraras mejor escudo que ella… seremos tu defensa perfecta.

Theodore pensó que eso si era muy poético. Ladeo la cabeza y pensó que eso no sonaba tan mal.

Despacio, tomo la mano que James le ofrecía.

* * *

La observaba y no sabía si era shock el sentimiento que le inundaba el cuerpo. En sus ojos no había vida, pero tampoco se trataba de muerte, así que quizá fue por eso que su reacción era inesperada.

Así, congelada y gris, aun así, no había rastro de pánico en su rostro. Tenía esa expresión que ponía cuando preparaba una poción. Concentración al máximo, muy diferente al rostro aterrado de la otra chica, Penélope, que también había caído ante el basilisco, el número de valentía de Granger había sido en vano. Ella tenía un espejo en la mano, fue lo suficientemente lista para descubrir que el basilisco no podía matar si no se miraba directamente a los ojos.

" _Muy inteligente"_

Se encontró pensando y quería creer que eso fue porque tomo la pista que él casualmente arrojo. No estaba muerta, pero ahora era de piedra. Fría y gris piedra. Quizá lo hiciera a propósito para no morir, que el basilisco la atacara sería inevitable, quizá la única salida era dejar que la petrificaran.

Theodore se retiró el guante de la mano derecha y rozó la mano de Granger. No la tocaba directamente, pues era de piedra ahora y efectivamente estaba fría. La calidez que existió cuando sujeto su mano por primera vez había desaparecido del mundo quizá para siempre. Quizá a eso se refería su Padre. No se trataba Shock de ver un cadáver y ojos sin vida, si no el tener la certeza de que alguien que estaba presente en tu día a día desaparecía para siempre.

Miro sus ojos una vez más. No había vida allí. Hermione no le escuchaba.

–Fuiste muy inteligente –le dijo– Pero debiste tener más cuidado.

Theodore sacó de su bolsillo una hoja arrancada del libro "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos" donde aparecía la descripción del Basilisco, había allí escrito "Cañerías". La dobló despacio, la encogió y la deslizo entre la mano de piedra, y después deshizo el hechizo. Theo dejo esa hoja tirada a propósito aquel día en la biblioteca, esperando que ella fuera quien la encontrara, y efectivamente lo hizo, porque sabía que después de su charla ella volvería allí en la sección de animales de la biblioteca.

No supo porque lo hizo… quizá porque a pesar de la aseveración de James de que él no era un mestizo, seguía creyéndolo. El Basilisco parecía ser perezoso; más de medio año y solamente había atacado a tres estudiantes con éxito. A ese paso el año siguiente Hogwarts seguiría cerrado y él tenía muchas cosas que planear con Craston sin que su padre supiera, desde su casa eso sería imposible. Necesitaba a Hogwarts en funcionamiento.

Quizá Potter notara esa nota en la mano de Granger e hiciera uso de su tan aclamada buena suerte e hiciera algo. O por lo menos se pusiera en peligro y Dumbledore actuara… Maldito Potter, él podía hablar Parsel, seguramente podría ordenarle si se lo propusiera.

Theodore se retiró de la enfermería sin mirar atrás. James le había hecho un encantamiento desilusionador para que pudiera hacer esa tarea, pero lo había hecho con una mueca de diversión antes de decirle:

" _Tengo que decirte esto"_ dijo tratando de contener una risa _"Cuando escuche tu idea sobre ser mestizo, me quede tan impactado que hice el tonto y Star se dio cuenta, así que le dije que te gustaba Granger, que ese era tu secreto, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decirle para impactarla."_

Theo había sentido dolor de cabeza en ese mismo momento. Excelente.

" _Genial"_ fue lo único que le contesto, antes de aceptarlo oficialmente como su leal servidor, pero no a Matthews, a ella no.

Granger era inteligente y se podía tener una buena conversación productiva con ella, pero era demasiado inocente en cuanto a medir intenciones en las otras personas… le gustaba la lealtad que mostraba, porque ella era tan transparente y tenía un muy marcado sentido del honor, también le agradaba eso. A Theodore nunca se le hubiera ocurrido usar un espejo para escapar de un basilisco… quizá era incluso más inteligente que él. Una buena impresión, era eso lo que le había causado. También más curiosidad, pero lo dejaría de lado un tiempo. Lo último que quería era tener a Matthews mirándole con desdén por estar convencida de que él era lo suficientemente idiota/tonto para tener un interés romántico en una impura. De ninguna manera. Cuando mucho sería el interés científico.

Despacio, comenzó a vaciar su mente como James le había explicado: Nociones básicas para aprender Oclumancia. Ya en su habitación, vio a la lechuza de su padre que aleteo hacia el cuándo entró. Draco también estaba allí y le miraba raro.

¿Él también era legeremante por naturaleza?

Theodore le miro aburrido y este le volcó el rostro, ignorándolo de nuevo. Theo desdoblo despacio su carta y se sentó en su cama a leer.

" _Theodore"_

" _Quiero que respondas esta carta al momento de terminar de leerla. Es muy importante._

 _Sé que han ocurrido ataques a impuros hace unas horas, y no es el primero, pero no mencionaste nada de eso en tus anteriores cartas, quiero creer que es porque te está gustando tu estadía en Hogwarts y no quieres que actúe por mi cuenta. Sabes que me molesta la mentira en la familia, siendo nosotros solamente dos toda la familia, cualquiera pensaría que eso no sería un problema._

 _No esperaremos las vacaciones. Te quiero a kilómetros fuera del colegio, ya._

 _Tampoco puedes negarte, los ataques se hicieron públicos y sé que muchos padres retiraran a sus hijos por su seguridad, Quiero que escribas una respuesta clara aceptando esto. No quiero sorpresas cuando vaya por ti en dos días._

 _Prepara tus cosas, arreglare todo para que termines los estudios desde casa._

 _No olvides incendiar esta carta._

Theodore se tumbó de golpe en su cama y arrugo la carta en su puño.

" _Tú padre jamás llamaría Hijo a un mestizo"_ había dicho James.

" _Si no corro peligro aquí ¿Por qué quiere que me vaya?"_ Pensó.

Quizá James se equivocaba.

Se levantó de golpe y acercándose a la ventana uso su varita para incendiar la carta en el aire.

– ¡¿Pero qué carajos?! –Draco había saltado de su cama– ¿Estás loco? ¿Eres pirómano ahora, Nott?

Theodore sonrió a Malfoy– Aún –dijo tranquilo mientras se iba a preparar su baúl.

* * *

Como prometió, su padre llego allí en dos días, para entonces Theodore ya estaba preparado y listo para despedirse de Hogwarts, al igual que muchos otros alumnos. Todo el mundo parecía asustado.

Theodore no se despidió de nadie, el único de quien podría hacerlo era Malfoy, pero él estaba evitándole de nuevo. James se acercó a él disimuladamente cuando Theo bajo a la sala común con su enorme baúl detrás de él, le dio un adiós con la mano y una sonrisa complaciente, Matthews, a su lado tenía una mirada entre hostil y triste.

Theodore debía de pasar primero por el almacén de pociones del Profesor Snape antes de irse. Tocó despacio y después de un escueto "Pase" Theodore entró, le entrego un pergamino para que este pusiera su firma allí, su nota de salida del colegio.

Una vez firmada, Snape se la entregó en silencio– El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que pasara a su oficina antes de partir, Señor Nott, su Padre estará esperándole allí.

–Gracias –dijo Theodore mientras doblaba el papel, fue entonces que lo sintió.

Una pequeña invasión en su cabeza. Como un cosquilleo en su cabello, casi innotable, pero algo molesto. Theodore alzó la mirada hacia el Profesor Snape y sin darse cuenta alzo una ceja interrogante. Al parecer el Profesor se dio cuenta de que su sutileza no fue suficiente, así que le dio la espalda y le ordeno salir de inmediato.

Theodore se movió rápido, con todos sus instintos alerta. Eso era legeremancia, lo sabía. Practico con James las suficientes veces como para notar cuando alguien estaba tratando de meterse en su cabeza sutilmente como James hacía. Maldijo por lo bajo y después de dirigirse a la biblioteca pidió una pluma a una chica rubia de Ravenclaw que estaban allí y luego de escribir una nota rápida conjuro el pergamino como una mariposa de papel y la envió volando rápido. Aquella chica le miraba con los ojos enormes y con una sonrisa mientras el daba las gracias y se iba rápido a la oficina del director.

Cuando por fin llego a la oficina del director, su padre ya estaba saliendo de allí.

–Ya está todo arreglado –dijo tranquilo, mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y le hacía darse vuelta– Vamos, Hijo.

Theodore asintió con un pequeño resquemor al oír la palabra "Hijo".

Escucharon la puerta abrirse– Espera, Philip –el profesor Dumbledore salía a paso lento de su oficina y ambos se volvían para encarar al anciano profesor. Theodore conocía lo suficiente a su padre para saber que estaba exasperado

– Creo que ya se ha dicho todo, Albus, ahora si me permites, iré con mi hijo a casa. Envíame una lechuza, por favor; prometo responder en cuanto llegue. Despídete hijo, nos vamos.

Theodore hizo ofreció una sonrisa complaciente y una respetuosa pequeña reverencia hacia el anciano— Espero el problema se resuelva, profesor —dijo respetuoso— me gustaría volver el próximo año.

Dumbledore sonrió también– Si todo sale bien, la escuela no permanecerá mucho tiempo cerrada. Hasta pronto, Joven Nott. Philip.

–Albus.

Theodore y su padre entraron en silencio a su casa y al parecer la orden de que un elfo permaneciera como una estatua viviente para vigilar la casa seguía en pie.

–Ve a dejar tus cosas en tu habitación –ordeno su padre– Cenaremos temprano hoy.

–Sí, padre.

Al terminar de desempacar todo, vio el libro que debió haber prestado a Granger aún sobre su cómoda. Nunca se lo prestó, nunca envió la carta. Su padre le llamó desde abajo y luego de acomodarse a la mesa y los elfos servían la comida.

– ¿Qué tal la escuela? –dijo su padre mientras revolvía su estofado.

Theodore se resistió a rodar los ojos, sería algo irrespetuoso– Nada nuevo que no haya comentado en las cartas que envié, Padre.

Él le miraba entrecerrando los ojos– Bien –dijo volviendo a su expresión normal.

Theodore, involuntariamente, también comenzó a revolver su estofado. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas y también contarle otras, pero sería algo complicado. Se preguntó entonces como había llegado a ese punto. No poder hablar con su propio padre de las cosas que pensaba. Cuando era niño hablaban de todos los temas posibles. Aprendían uno del otro. Debatían noticias incluso, cada uno con un punto de vista distinto. Ahora eso parecía muy lejano. Quizá todo era un engaño.

¿Para qué enseñarle a su hijo su supremacía en la escalada social? ¿Se avergonzaba y el mismo fingía que era puro? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

– ¿Qué sucedió en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore? No parecía haber sido una charla amigable. –se aventuró a preguntar.

Su padre le miró durante un segundo, pero después volvió a su plato– Un asunto personal, no creo que sea algo conveniente que lo escuches, Theo.

— ¿Conveniente para ti o para mí? –de pronto, se sentía molesto.

Su padre, inexplicablemente sonrió— ¿Es desagradable, verdad?

— ¿El qué?

—Que se te oculten cosas.

Esta vez Theodore si rodó los ojos— No era necesario ¿De acuerdo?

Su padre le miraba con una ceja alzada— ¿Porque?

Theodore resoplo. Su respuesta definitivamente sería perturbadora, sin pensarlo dos veces, mintió— Porque eso desencadenaría una larga conversación y con pensamientos que estarían de manera recurrente en mi cabeza. —Su padre ahora tenía el ceño fruncido— Un alumno de mi casa es legeremante por naturaleza. No podía arriesgarme. –Con satisfacción vio que su Padre estaba sorprendido— Evite pensar de todas las maneras posibles en la purga, por eso no mencionaba nada de ello.

—Pero mencionaste el primer ataque.

—Entonces aun no sabía de ese legeremante —dijo mientras se servía un poco de pan— Lo descubrí un tiempo después, o mejor dicho, se descubrió por voluntad propia. Se llama James Craston y está en cuarto año, es el mejor duelista de su año y según él, quiere ser mi "aliado" para los tiempos difíciles. Iba a enseñarme Oclumancia como prueba de buena fe, dice que tengo actitudes naturales para ello.

Su padre soltó una especie de carcajada— Por supuesto que las tienes —dijo con una expresión extraña, entre la calma y la molestia— Así que Craston… —dijo dejando a un lado su plato y fijando su atención en Theo— ¿Qué sabes exactamente de su familia?

Theodore también a un lado su plato, esto sería un debate— Familia caída en desgracia desde hace dos generaciones, en la segunda guerra mundial Muggle. Su familia tenía a cargo a muchas otras familias del Sur de Inglaterra, pero primero se mantuvo leal al Ministerio cuando Grindelwald apareció y después traicionaron al Ministerio para unirse a Grindelwald y como perdieron la guerra el ministerio confisco sus pertenecías y las demás familias los desterraron.

Su padre asintió— Detalles más, detalles menos. ¿Según tú, que tal es el muchacho?

Theodore mantuvo la mirada fija— Muy listo —dijo tranquilo— dice que puedo hacer de él una barrera de seguridad contra mis futuros enemigos con su talento… a cambio de protección de la familia.

— ¿Purista?

Theodore asintió— Acérrimo, según sus propias palabras y también en mi opinión –dijo pensando en que a Craston le importo bastante poco Penélope Clearwater y Granger cuando el basilisco las atacó.

Su padre asintió– Esperaba esta situación en el tercer año… –dijo mirando a la nada– Pero no me esperaba que un Craston fuera a acercarse a ti de manera tan directa… aunque está el asunto de la Legeremancia…–finalmente volvió la vista a Theodore– Podría ser un buen aliado, sin embargo, como tú y yo tenemos una muy estrecha comunicación hay que mantener secretos a salvo entre nosotros y que no deben de llegar a oídos ajenos ¿De acuerdo? Aprovecharemos el tiempo aquí, te enseñare Oclumancia.

– ¿Cuándo comenzaremos?

–Mañana –dijo volviendo a tomar su plato y haciendo un hechizo para calentar su contenido, de igual manera al de Theodore– ¿Nadie más se ha acercado a ti para lograr el favor de la familia?

Theodore pensó en Star y mintió de inmediato– No.

–Dime si es que sucede –dijo tranquilo– El tercer año puede llegar a ser molesto para ti. No confíes enteramente en Craston, seguramente se adelanta a los demás para que confíes en su habilidad, cuando los demás se acerquen a ti, él podría mentir acerca de que es lo que cruza por la mente de los otros posibles aliados tuyos, es una actitud muy astuta de su parte. No debes dejar que influya demasiado en ti.

Theodore no detuvo a pensarlo de ese modo– Tomare en cuenta tu consejo. –Theodore termino su cena y luego de dar las gracias por la comida se dirigió a su habitación.

— Hijo —llamo su padre cuando ya tenía los pies sobre los escalones.

— ¿si, padre?

—Ven, vuelve a la mesa —Theodore volvió sobre sus propios pasos y se sentó frente a su padre— sobre la charla con Albus, en realidad, él tenía una propuesta para mí. Albus sospecha que nuestras viejas lealtades pesen más que las actuales. Eres joven, pero debes de entender que mientras esté a cargo de la familia, siempre tomare la dirección que convenga a la familia, que asegure nuestra sobrevivencia y nuestra seguridad. De todos nosotros, a pesar de los errores cometidos. —Philip tomo un largo respiro— yo… no confío en Albus Dumbledore. Te contare en otra ocasión el por qué, una vez que hayas aprendido Oclumancia. ¿De acuerdo?

Theodore mantuvo inexpresivo su rostro— Si, padre. Lo entiendo.

Fue justo en ese momento, que Philip Nott parecía mucho más viejo que antes. Nunca se había parado a pensarlo. Su padre siempre había sido una figura de respeto, alguien venerable. Tan alto que parecía que nunca le alcanzaría y con los ojos azules centellando con audacia. Recién ahora notaba el cabello entrecanado en su melena oscura… ¿es que acaso siempre habían estado allí?

—espero que si —dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello— necesito que me ayudes con algo mañana. Saldremos temprano, no te distraigas con un libro ¿De acuerdo?

Theodore asintió y subió a pasos ligeros hacia su habitación. Ya enredado en su cobertor recién recordó decirle a su padre que Snape era también un legeremante.

* * *

Se aparecieron en un campo verde y florido. Theodore se soltó del brazo de su padre y avanzo unos pasos para ver más de cerca el campo de flores moradas y amarillas que se mecían al viento. Era un paisaje algo campestre, con un camino anegado que seguramente no se usaba hace años, un lago brillante al sur y adelante las enormes rejas de una propiedad claramente mágica. Adentro se podía ver un camino empedrado y un jardín bien cuidado, con césped verde brillante y una fuente donde aves chapoteaban, más al fondo, una mansión que más parecía un castillo antiguo, con una gruesa y alta torre gris que se alzaba hasta el cielo.

El padre de Theodore camino hasta las rejas y después de hacer una floritura con la varita, estas crujieron al abrirse. Theo sintió escalofríos y por alguna razón su cuerpo se resistía a entrar a esa propiedad. Su padre se dio cuenta que no le estaba siguiendo, y cuando se volteó vio la curiosidad en sus ojos.

— ¿Pasa algo hijo?

—No, padre —se obligó a decir y camino detrás de él.

Las enormes pesadas puertas de roble de la mansión se abrieron antes de que su padre las tocara. Había una estancia agradable allí, una chimenea que se seguro mantenía caliente toda la casa, sillones de terciopelo y una alfombra verde musgo que se asemejaba al pasto natural, también repisas llenas de libros. Mas al fondo una escalera, y arriba de la chimenea unos retratos familiares.

Theodore vio allí a una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro, largo y liso cayendo detrás de sus hombros; lo estaba cepillando, dando la impresión de que estaba frente a un espejo, tenía una túnica oscura que solamente hacía que sus vivos ojos azules se vieran más brillantes. Eran enormes.

—Tu madre —dijo entonces su padre a su espalda— ¿Muy hermosa, verdad? Tienes sus ojos… en especial las pestañas —dijo apuntando el mismo a sus ojos.

Theodore sintió otro escalofrío subiendo por su espalda y una vieja burla de Pansy Parkinson que le decía que sus pestañas eran tan largas que parecían las de una niña

—Apenas la recuerdo —dijo despacio— siempre pensé que me parecía más a ti.

—También te pareces mucho a mí. —dijo tranquilo dirigiéndose hacia la repisa de libros y al parecer buscando uno— esta torre fue el primer asentamiento de la familia Nott. Siempre fuimos muy cercanos a la naturaleza y dados a las cosas no muy ostentosas. La ostentosidad y el lujo hacen que uno pierda de vista las cosas importantes. La comodidad debería siempre pesar más que la vanidad, la calma y la paz son más reconfortante que la aglomeración, las fiestas de sociedad y los lame botas. Tu madre siempre decía eso.

— ¿Aquí es donde está el árbol familiar? —pregunto mientras buscaba con la vista el tapiz tan típico de las familias sangre pura, pero inexistente en la mansión en la que vivían. Esa fue la primera semilla de desconfianza que llevo a Theodore a convencerse de que él era un mestizo.

—Si —dijo su padre mientras ojeaba un libro— en el último piso, puedes verlo después, pero primero ven aquí, quiero explicarte porque estamos aquí.

Philip Nott avanzo hasta el final de dos repisas de libros bastante altos, daba la impresión de un pasillo. Al final, había más retratos. Uno de ellos era el de su madre y un muy alto mago, tenía el cabello oscuro, largo y sujeto en una coleta baja, sus ojos tan azules como los de su madre. Ambos estaban en lados opuestos de la pintura, caminaban hasta quedar de frente uno al otro. El mago hacia una elegante reverencia y la madre de Theodore sonreía complacida. El mago le daba un beso en los nudillos y también sonreía, se ponía de pie y avanzaba hasta el otro lado del cuadro. La madre de Theodore hacia lo mismo, luego se giraba y la secuencia se repetía una y otra vez. Theodore identifico a su padre al instante.

Mas a la derecha, estaba otro retrato de una muchacha que no podría ser su madre, pues su cabello era ondulado y oscuro, pero tenía también los ojos muy azules, su vestido era negro y con mangas de encaje, al igual que un collar que se ceñía a su cuello y un pequeño pendiente azul colgando de él. La muchacha no sonreía, estaba descalza y sentada en el alfeizar de una ventana alta, mirando a un cielo azul lleno de nubes en su horizonte, como si el mundo alrededor no le importara. Recordaba esa mirada en Granger, como cuando enterraba la nariz en un libro.

Un ligero "Plop" atrajo la atención de padre e hijo, cuando ambos se giraron, allí estaba una temblorosa Tini.

— ¿A pasado algo? —le interrogo el padre de Theo.

—Amo —Tini parecía querer encogerse— tiene visitas en casa, Tini ha explicado que el amo está ocupado, pero… pero… amo… —Tini miraba con nerviosismo a Theodore.

—está bien, vuelve a la casa y dile a nuestro invitado que iré en un momento. —Philip se volvió hacia Theodore— Vamos hijo, atenderemos a nuestro invitado y volveremos después.

— ¿Es necesario? Preferiría esperarte aquí.

—Hijo, vamos. Nuestra charla continuara después.

Sin embargo, la charla no continuaría ese día.

Era Edward Greengrass quien le estaba esperando, tenía una túnica del ministerio y quería que su padre le acompañara a un lugar. Saludo con ceremonia a su padre y a Theodore. Preguntando casualmente por qué no estaba en Hogwarts.

—La escuela no es segura —respondió Philip Nott sereno.

— ¿Te asustan las serpientes? —Dijo mirando a Theodore, sonriendo con sus perfectos dientes, unos finos y simétricos hoyuelos se marcaban en sus mejillas— ¿algo interesante digno de mencionar?

—Solamente si usted tiene algo interesante que mencionar a cambio. —Theo se cruzó de brazos y miraba seriamente al joven Greengrass. Su padre imito su postura y su visitante tenía dos pares de ojos azules gélidos mirándole.

Edward volvió a sonreír— Lucius Malfoy ha metido la pata. Ha usado el Imperio en algunas personas del consejo de padres de Hogwarts, que también trabajan en el Ministerio, pero no ha sido muy cauto. —Edward se llevó una mano al pecho— fue a por un pez gordo muy amigo de Dumbledore, influyente claro, pero todo el mundo quedo con la boca abierta cuando este personaje voto para destituir al viejo. Malfoy no sabe de tacto, ha sido un dolor de cabeza cubrirlo.

— ¿Aplicación de leyes mágicas? —pregunto su padre curioso.

—Soy todo un portento —dijo con su brillante sonrisa— aquí entre nos, soy el más prometedor de los nuevos miembros; asciendo rápido y ya me he ganado a mucha gente sin necesidad del Imperio. Y he sacado a Malfoy de un lío. —Edward entonces compuso su mirada seria— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está mi jugosa información?

—Severus Snape es un legeremante —dijo Theodore resuelto, fijándose en que su padre no movía un musculo, quizá ya lo sabía— Volví a casa para aprender Oclumancia, mi padre va a enseñarme.

Edward se quedó en silencio un momento y después se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo— Pensé que Snape era el genio de pociones… pero bueno, supongo que por eso el Señor Tenebroso lo tenía siempre cerca… ¿Ha insinuado algo? Tiene la marca, también debe saber que Él está de vuelta.

—Severus Snape colaboro con Dumbledore al final de la guerra, no es de confianza para mí. —Philip se acomodó la capa y guardo su varita— ha sido una charla productiva y mi hijo ha aprendido algo nuevo hoy ¿Nos vamos?

Edward asintió— Por supuesto. —Se acercó a Theodore y le extendió la mano— hasta en otra oportunidad, joven Nott.

—Así sea, Señor Greengrass.

Edward le miró fijamente durante unos instantes demás de lo que Theodore había contado en segundos. Un saludo de mano no debería de ser tan largo.

Ambos magos desaparecieron por la entrada de la casa. Le agradaba el tipo de persona que era Greengrass. Le dabas lo adecuado y respondía de la misma manera. Ese tipo de persona era realmente útil. Además de que actuaba como si Theo también fuera un adulto. Nada de adulaciones. Greengrass seguro también sabía lo que era conveniente y lo que no.

Igual que Theodore.

—Tini —llamó Theodore al instante— ven aquí.

La elfina apareció delante suyo— ¿El joven amo necesita algo?

Theodore asintió— Llévame a la mansión en la que estaba con mi padre hace unos minutos.

Las orejas de Tini se bajaron al instante y Tini se encogió— Pe-pe-pero joven amo —gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos— el amo Nott…

Theodore se sintió levemente mal, pero las lágrimas no le inspiraban lastima. Había sido una suerte que fuera precisamente Tini quien apareciera para llamarlos— Tini, tu amo soy yo. Mi padre te ordeno servirme. Me llevo a la mansión hoy ¿A caso crees que es prohibido? Si fuera así no me hubiera llevado…. Además —dijo tentando a la suerte— yo lo sé todo. Por eso me llevo —mintió con convicción.

Tini removía sus dedos, parecía querer masticar sus uñas, a veces lo hacía hasta sacarse sangre— Tini obedece al joven amo.

—Tini es un buen elfo —dijo Theodore, saboreando el triunfo mientras hablaba— y no le dirá nada al amo Philip.

Tini asintió— Tini es un buen elfo. —la criatura le extendió el brazo. Theodore lo tomó y volvieron a aparecer al pie de las rejas de la vieja mansión.

Theodore empujo las pesadas rejas de metal, pero estas no se movieron— ábrela por mí, Tini —dijo mirando al elfo, quien chasqueo los dedos y las rejas crujieron.

Caminaron hasta las puertas de la mansión, y estas si se abrieron sin siquiera Theo las tocara— Tini volverá a casa y cuando sepa que el amo Philip este de vuelta, volverá aquí y me llevara ¿De acuerdo Tini?

Con un suave Plop, el elfo desapareció.

Theodore, una vez solo, camino escaleras arriba. Los pasillos en casa piso eran alfombrados de rojo, igual que las paredes, cuadros por aquí y por allá, pero todos ellos mudos, se preguntaba si es que acaso por un hechizo. Su mano picaba por tener una varita. La parte mala de volver era que no tendría una en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Cuando llego al último piso, tomo el largo pasillo e intento abrir puerta por puerta, pero todas estaban selladas. Cuando caminaba hacia la última puerta, se dio cuenta que no era una puerta, era la pintura de una. Una figura camino sobre esta en cuanto Theo estaba a unos pasos.

—visitantes… —dijo asqueado. Era una especie de mayordomo vestido con ropa anticuada— ¿Sabes dónde te has metido mocoso? ¡Este no es un sitio para fisgonear! Mi amo no se toma bien a los intrusos ¿Sabes? Pero…—el hombre se sujetó la punta de su largo bigote— los intrusos a veces son buenos —entonces, cuando sonrió, Theodore vio que sus labios eran azules y sus encías parecían sangrar. Antes de darse cuenta, la alfombra roja de paredes y del piso, se había escurrido y se deshacía en lazos que se enredaron en sus manos y pies, Theodore reacciono tardíamente y quedo suspendido en el aire, atado de pies y manos, amordazado, sintiéndose muy débil.

—niño. ¿Sabes cuanta gente ha perecido aquí? ¿Por qué crees que nuestra casa es roja? mago travieso e idiota. Vas a morir.

El pánico estaba apoderándose de Theodore. Por eso se sentía débil. Podía sentir como sus manos y todo su cuerpo se volvía pegajoso. Lucho contra la mordaza que le cubría la boca y pudo articular unos amortiguados gemidos, no podría llamar a Tini ni aunque quisiera. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y podía ver sangre deslizándose por sus brazos y llegar hasta sus dedos.

—No te pongas a llorar, muchacho —se burló la pintura— Suficientemente valiente para entrar en una casa que no es suya, pero no tan valiente para morir por ello. ¿Qué dices niño?

— ¡esta es mi casa! —grito cuando la mordaza de su boca se deslizo.

Cayó liberado al instante. Theodore se miró las manos y estas estaban manchadas de sangre. En el suelo había manchas de su sangre, la alfombra volvía a estar en su lugar.

El hombre de la pintura estaba desconcertada.

—Mi señor… —la pintura hizo una reverencia— usted no abrió las puertas… el amo dijo que si no se abrían las puertas por sus manos y su magia… ¡Perdónenos, mi señor!

Theodore, sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la pared recuperaba el aliento. ¿Qué clase de protección para la casa era esa? Miro con desconfianza la alfombra. ¿Qué clase de protección de mansión familiar ataca a los miembros de la familia? ¿No debería reconocer su magia?

" _No eres puro, eso lo explica todo"_ pensó fugazmente. Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó y dirigió hacia el retrato.

—quiero ver el tapiz familiar. —dijo resuelto.

—no se puede —dijo el retrato, con otra marcada reverencia.

—lo ordeno.

—su palabra es ley, mi señor.

Un sonoro Click retumbo en el pasillo, el sonido de muchas puertas abriéndose al mismo tiempo, entonces el retrato desaparecía y la puerta pintada se materializaba.

Theodore comenzó con esa.

Adentro era la entrada de una habitación aún más grande. Había una pequeña sala, con sillones verdes de terciopelo, alfombras de colores vivos y ventanales enormes con cortinas que volaban por el viento. Había té servido en la mesa, dos tazas. Theodore observo extrañado, pero en cuanto vio el tapiz familiar al fondo, camino directo hacia allí. Era enorme. Nombres y más nombres que no se detuvo a leer, su bordados eran de plata oscura, lo cual decía que todos ellos ya habían muerto, se fue directamente hasta la última parte del árbol, solamente un nombre sobresalía en brillante color plateado, el suyo. "Theodore Lochlann Nott"

¿Lochlann? Theodore sacudió la cabeza. Ese nombre haría reír a cualquiera, y mientras pensaba en que no recordaba que su padre le dijera que tenía un segundo nombre. Miro los hilos de los cuales se desprendía su nombre, allí estaban, con su bordado brillante "Philip Emmanuel Nott" y unido a ese nombre, "Alyssa Niamh Nott" cuyo bordado era tan oscuro como el resto del árbol familiar. Theodore miró con desconfianza el tapiz, pero a la vez le daba cierta calma el comprobar que el tapiz confirmaba su descendencia.

Casi sobresaliendo del tapiz, como últimos miembros de la familia y en un brillante color, otro nombre sobresalía. "Emma Clarissa Nott". Theodore miro con atención. El bordado era brillante, no era un truco de la luz ¿No se suponía que solamente ellos dos eran toda la familia?

Theodore siguió los hilos de ese nombre y comprobó que se unían a la línea familiar de hasta los padres de su padre… primos de los abuelos de Theodore. Todos ellos Nott antiguos. Colocaría a Emma Nott como una tía para Theodore… volvió a ver el nombre bordado y encontró que este tenía el año de nacimiento en 1964.

Theodore estaba tan distraído que se sobresaltó cuando una mano se posó entonces en su hombro. Theodore quedo congelado de la impresión, fue derribado al suelo, una rodilla le aplasto el pecho, tanto que le costaba respirar. Miro hacia su captor y distinguió brillante cabellera oscura, un vestido de encaje azul tan oscuro que parecía negro y un cuchillo en una pálida mano, subiendo por esa mano, la marca tenebrosa, moviéndose.

Theodore creyó que hasta allí había llegado su vida. Moriría allí mismo.

Sin embargo, el cuchillo no bajo.

La mujer lo arrojo a un lado. Theodore le miro a los ojos, eran tan azules como los suyos. Sus pestañas enormes y rizadas, tenía un collar de encaje con una piedra azul como pendiente. Era muy pálida y su cabello despeinado la hacía parecer muy joven, su cabello era ondulado y alborotado, una despeinada mujer muy hermosa.

—Mourin —dijo ladeando su cabeza— ¿Mourin, eres tú?

La mujer se sentó en el suelo alfombrado de golpe y le miraba fijamente.

—Si —alcanzo a decir Theodore, medio acostado medio y sosteniéndose con las manos, tratando de controlar el temblor que sentía en ellas— soy yo ¿Cómo has estado?

Ella sonrió entonces, como si fuera una niña recibiendo un dulce— Oh, es muy solitario aquí, como siempre. Edolas me atiende lo mejor que puede, pero no me da los dulces que siempre promete. Quiero chocolates, Mourin. No recuerdo la última vez que comí un poco.

Theodore asintió— No tengo justo ahora, pero creo que podría traerte un poco.

La hermosa mujer volvió a sonreír— Mourin… te he echado tanto de menos —dijo estirándose y abrazándole con fuerza— Mi Mourin. Te he extrañado tanto ¿Por qué no habías venido antes?

Theodore se aclaró la garganta y tratando de no perder de vista el cuchillo— estuve de viaje —dijo tratando de sonar casual— no pude despedirme antes de partir, lo siento.

Ella hizo un puchero y se levantó casi de un salto— No importa, ven, vamos a tomar el té. —Ella le extendió la mano y Theodore la tomó— Altaír está en el sótano. No podrá atendernos.

— ¿Qué hay de Edolas? —pregunto, recordando el nombre que ella había dicho primero.

—Edolas te echara de aquí. No deberíamos ni decir su nombre —dijo mientras se tumbaba en el sofá como si fuera un gato, su taza de té humeando en su mano, fue entonces vio que iba descalza.

—De acuerdo Emma —dijo Theodore.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa brillante y solo dejando de hacerlo al llevarse el té a los labios, sus mejillas adquirieron un brillante color rosa que de inmediato le recordó a Granger…. Pero no era como Granger… Granger se sonrojaba por nerviosismo o vergüenza. Esta mujer…. Theodore vie que el cuchillo estaba en su regazo.

Theodore tomó asiento frente a ella y se llevó la taza de té a los labios, fingiendo beberlo. Ella volvió a sonreír dulcemente y también bebió el té. Era Emma Nott, su tía. La mujer descalza del retrato. Hasta vestía igual. Theodore por un momento se cuestionó si esto era real. Era muy pálida, pero no traslucida para pensar que fuera un fantasma…. Además, tenía la marca tenebrosa. Era un mortífago.

Theodore le sonrió y volvió a fingir que bebía el té. Emma seguía mirándole fijo con sus brillantes ojos azules tan iguales a los suyos. Theodore estaba tentado en llamar a Tini, pero no podía arriesgarse a la reacción de esa desequilibrada mujer. Tenía que estar desequilibrada para recibir a un desconocido y ofrecerle té después de haberle amenazado con un cuchillo…. Eso y llamarle "Mourin" ¿Qué demonios era un Mourin?

Ella seguía sonrojada cuando volvió a hablar— El invierno es muy frio, Mourin. Perdí mis zapatos.

Theodore miro de nuevo a los pies de la mujer y de nuevo a su rostro— también puedo conseguirte unos, la próxima vez.

Ella volvió a sonreír y se estiro para dejar la taza de té en la mesa

—No eres Mourin —su voz ahora era gélida, pero una lagrima salió de uno de sus ojos— ¿me traicionaste, verdad? Preferiste ser leal, lo puedo ver ahora. Esta es la prueba —Otra lagrima más bajo por su mejilla y le apuntaba con una delicada y larga mano— ¡No eres Mourin! ¡Eres su hijo! ¡Su hijo!

Emma a tomar el cuchillo y lucía enloquecida— ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso! —Emma Nott gritaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo— ¡ya tenías uno! ¡Ya lo tenías! —pateo una silla y tiro un florero haciéndolo trizas, arrojo un pisapapeles a un enorme espejo que había en la pared cerca de las ventanas— ¡¿Por qué Mourin?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tú ya tenías uno! ¡DIJISTE QUE SOLO QUERÍAS UNO!

Theodore se echó hacia atrás y con su peso volcó el sofá hacia atrás, huyendo de Emma y su cuchillo.

El sofá entonces voló por los aires. Emma estaba haciendo magia sin varita. Su largo cabello flotaba en el aire y sus pies se habían cortado con el vidrio que había en el suelo. Se lanzó hacia Theodore, pero el logro esquivarla y rodó hacia el pasillo de la entrada. Gateo hacia la salida y quiso correr. Por alguna razón, por más que quisiera hablar su voz no salía. Al mirar hacia atrás, noto que los gritos de Emma Nott también habían sido silenciados, ella parecía un personaje de terror de esas películas mudas de los muggles.

Theodore se arrastró por el suelo de espaldas dándose cuenta de que le había cortado en la pierna. Ella caminaba elegantemente hacia él, Theodore miro alrededor con desesperación buscando algo con que defenderse cuando noto que todos los cuadros habían enloquecido, saltaban de un lado a otro y todos miraban en la misma dirección: El cuadro del mayordomo con bigote, pintado sobre la puerta de Emma, pero todos ellos estaban igual de mudos. Emma alzó el cuchillo, con una expresión de dolor y rabia. Seguía llorando y eso era todavía más aterrador.

Theodore cerró los ojos, esperando lo inevitable.

Sin embargo, el momento nunca llegó.

Los gritos amortiguados de Emma Nott hicieron que abriera los ojos y la viera suspendida en el aire por los mismos lazos que le atraparon a él. Emma pataleaba y chillaba con la boca amordazada, la sangre igual escurría por sus dedos manchando el suelo, casi tocando el charco que iba formando la de él.

Después, el mayordomo volvía a aparecer pintado sobre la puerta, con su rostro aterrado; Theodore sintió otra mano sobre su hombro y totalmente aterrado esperaba ver a otro loco con un cuchillo en la mano, pero era solamente su padre con una expresión que nunca vio antes.

Los chillidos de Emma eran más agudos y se podía sentir como el suelo y las paredes temblaban, su magia llena de ira y dolor.

Ese rostro hermoso y lloroso y sangre goteando por sus manos hasta el suelo fue lo último que Theodore vio antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Bueno... hace mucho que no actualizaba... pero hoy ha sido el día.

Más sobre Emma Nott en el siguiente Capítulo y también las explicaciones de la defensa de la casa, nada de situaciones convenientes :D!

Saludos!


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Theodore despertó recostado en su cama y con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

—Tini —llamó, mientras se masajeaba la sien.

—Joven Amo —el elfo apareció en un ligero "Plop" al pie de su cama. Sus orejas apuntando hacia abajo y sus enormes ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas— ¿el joven amo necesita algo?

Theodore se recostó contra su almohada y miro fijamente a Tini y notando que ella desviaba la vista. Estaba más nerviosa de lo habitual— poción para el dolor de cabeza, por favor. Y un vaso de agua.

Apenas Theodore parpadeo, Tini desapareció y aprovecho para cerrar los ojos y tratar de menguar el dolor por pura fuerza de voluntad. Apenas pasaron segundos cuando Tini ya estaba de vuelta en su habitación con una charola en las manos con todo lo que Theodore pidió, pero seguía sin mirarle a los ojos mientras Theodore trataba de diseccionarla con la mirada.

—Gracias —dijo una vez se terminó el agua.

— ¿El joven amo bajara a desayunar o prefiere que Tini le traiga a su habitación el desayuno? —Dijo con su voz temblorosa— El amo ya bajó.

—Bajare —dijo revolviéndose el cabello y caminando descalzo hasta su armario y luego de tomar suficiente ropa, se dirigió al baño— Tini…

El elfo levanto sus orejas y sus ojos al fin le miro a los ojos— ¿Joven amo?

— ¿Qué te pasó en las manos? —dijo, apuntándole a sus uñas al ras, se las había mordido, era su auto castigo.

Las orejas del elfo volvieron a agacharse y miro al suelo— Tini se quedó dormida en su guardia el día de ayer, joven amo.

Theodore solo le observo por segundos eternos, sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no había sentido en interrogarle. Tini era su elfo, y si no le había fallado a él, le había fallado a su padre.

Theodore asintió— Puedes retirarte. —apenas termino la frase, el elfo se marchó.

Cuando bajo las escaleras, sintió tanto de vértigo que tuvo que sujetarse de la baranda, llegando a la mesa del desayuno vio a su padre bebiendo té y leyendo el profeta.

—Buenos días, padre —saludo para después tomar su asiento.

—Te ves pálido —dijo su padre después de evaluarlo— ¿tomaste alguna poción?

Theodore revolvió los huevos en su plato—Se lo pedí a Tini —dio un bocado— solamente fue un dolor de cabeza.

Su padre dio otro sorbo a su té y guardo el Profeta— de todas maneras, llevaremos un poco de esa poción a donde iremos, por si acaso.

Theodore parpadeo— cierto —dijo algo turbado— querías que te ayude con algo.

Su padre asintió— sí, ponte una capa abrigada, a donde vamos hace algo de frío.

— ¿Dónde iremos?

—A la ancestral casa de los Nott. Nuestro primer asentamiento.

Theodore mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, los engranajes de su cabeza disparatados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su interior que amenazaba por asomarse en su rostro— ¿allí es donde está el tapiz familiar?

Theodore noto que su padre trato de ocultar un pequeño tic en la ceja, pasando casi desapercibido— Si —dijo con voz pausada— te lo enseñare cuando estemos allí y también los detalles sobre lo que necesito que me ayudes. Termina de desayunar.

Se aparecieron en un campo verde y florido. Theodore se soltó del brazo de su padre y avanzo unos pasos para ver más de cerca el campo de flores moradas y amarillas que se mecían al viento. Era un paisaje algo campestre, con un camino anegado que seguramente no se usaba hace años, un lago brillante al sur y adelante las enormes rejas de una propiedad claramente mágica. Adentro se podía ver un camino empedrado y un jardín bien cuidado, con césped verde brillante y una fuente donde aves chapoteaban, más al fondo, una mansión que más parecía un castillo antiguo, con una gruesa y alta torre gris que se alzaba hasta el cielo.

El padre de Theodore camino hasta las rejas y después de hacer una floritura con la varita, estas crujieron al abrirse. Theodore sintió escalofríos y por alguna razón su cuerpo se resistía a entrar a esa propiedad. Su padre se dio cuenta que no le estaba siguiendo, y cuando se volteó vio la curiosidad en sus ojos.

— ¿Pasa algo hijo? —preguntó— Te ves pálido.

—No, padre —se obligó a decir y camino detrás de él.

—bien…

Theodore le siguió, pero esa sensación de pavor le invadía a cada paso que daba dentro de esa enorme mansión. Una sensación de que algo malo pasaría en esa casa. Y la sensación de estar siendo vigilado. Fijo la vista en la espalda de su padre y se sintió muy débil y pequeño, más niño que nunca, mientras se autonvencía que estando con él, nada malo podía pasarles.

* * *

Star vivía en el piso de arriba de una tienda de pociones en una de las calles del callejón Diagon, su hogar hacía ya un año, exactamente el tiempo que sus padres se habían marchado dejándola al cuidado de su loco tío Hermes Matthews, hermano mayor de su padre. Era un buen sujeto, pero la anciana tía de James, Agatha Craston, decía que el hombre estaba más loco que una cabra y que eso se debía a su trabajo con pociones.

Star no necesito que tío Hermes le explicara que ese negocio no era del todo legal… había pociones que definitivamente el ministerio decomisaría si las viera en el aparador de su tienda por lo cual tío Hermes pasaría una buena temporada en Azkaban, eso, si el mismo ministerio no demandara muchas de las pociones que su tío hacía. Todos los años vio ir y venir a muchos personajes con túnicas largas y capuchas, pero su tío le hacía recordar sus rostros y le recitaba su nombre y cargo en el ministerio, de hecho, Star conoció al Ministro en persona cuando venía a recoger encargos personales del almacén de atrás.

Y es que contrabandear ingredientes extraños, destilarlos y ponerlos en frascos y tener el cuidado de que nadie en el callejón Diagon se diera cuenta de que se hacían pociones ilegales en la parte de atrás de una recatada tienda era todo un arte. Si no fuera así, hace años que viviría él callejón Nocturm y su clientela exclusiva y del buen ver nunca les visitaría.

Con apenas cinco años, Star ya sabía que sus Padres eran Praetor, o lo fueron antes de ser excomulgados, expulsados para siempre del Praetorium poco tiempo antes de saber que Star vendría al mundo. Sin embargo, el Praetorium los había convocado para ofrecerles el perdón y abriría de nuevo sus puertas a ellos y a su joven hija, si cumplían con la tarea que les iban a encomendar que no podían hacer los demás Praetor: Proteger a la primogénita de la familia Rosier hasta su mayoría de edad, esto, porque los Rosier habían sido seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, y si el Praetorium ofrecía una mano a los Rosier, el Ministerio quizá supondría que el Praetorium también eran seguidores y ellos no podían correr ese riesgo.

Por eso sus padres llevaban fuera ya un año, y por eso mismo había un funcionario del ministerio en la sala de su tío una madrugada lluviosa de Mayo, dándole el pésame a su tío ya que los padres de Star acababan de morir hacía solamente unas horas, y como murieron en la casa de los Rosier, había preguntas que responder mientras Star lloraba en silencio, escuchando todo en medio de las escaleras, asustada al escuchar golpes pesados en la puerta.

–Sé que es de mal gusto y puedes culparme por no ser sensible en esto, siendo los fallecidos tu hermano y tu cuñada, y a pesar de ser tú un buen colaborador del ministerio, Hermes, pero tengo a la oficina de Aurores encima de mí justo ahora. Eres un buen amigo con el que sé que contare siempre, pero si el Praetorium tiene algo que ver con esto, es importante que lo digas. No les debes nada, es más, ellos te lo deben a ti.

Tío Hermes tenía un pañuelo en la mano, debió tenerlo porque se sonó fuertemente la nariz– La gloria del Praetor es algo que nunca logre alcanzar. Ellos no me deben nada. Mi hermano siempre fue más talentoso que yo. El sí merecía los honores.

–Discúlpame, Hermes, pero estamos en los noventa, marcar a los niños por no haber nacido bien dotados no es algo con lo que esté de acuerdo.

Tío Hermes rió y con ganas– Si, dile eso a los Squibs que el Ministerio se niega a reconocer como miembros del mundo mágico.

El funcionario se aclaró la garganta– No te salgas por la tangente, Hermes, tu hermano y su esposa fueron hallados muertos en la casa de los Rosier. Los Rosier mismos muertos ¡Todos ellos! Sera portada en el profeta mañana, no es para nadie un secreto que esa familia apoyaba a Ya-sabes-quién. Los Aurores creen que alguien con ánimos de venganza hacia los Rosier los contrato para asesinarlos. Es un secreto a voces que el único trabajo que pueden realizar los Praetor excomulgados es el de asesinos a sueldo.

–Que digan lo que quieran.

–Sé que estas ocultando algo –dijo el funcionario– La victima más joven era una niña de seis años ¿Quieres que recuerden a tú hermano como un asesino de niños?

–Solamente soy un humilde vendedor de pociones, lo que yo quiera no importa mucho ¿o sí? Por el futuro de nuestra amistad, mi lealtad y mi silencio, será mejor que me digas que pretende esa oficina de Aurores. Y más vale que no me mientas.

El funcionario hizo un ruido extraño, como si se hubiera estado ahogando– Vi la escena. Tú hermano, Adrián, estaba en la habitación donde dormía la niña, pero por cómo estaban los cuerpos y toda la sangre, el murió primero que la niña. Miranda fue encontrada en el patio, sin varita y con muchas más sangre que Adrián. Solamente ellos murieron así, el resto de Rosier murió producto de la maldición asesina. El obvio que los dos dieron pelea antes de morir, que los protegían ¿Pero porque? Los Rosier son colaboradores del Praetorium y un informante nos hizo saber que ellos habían pedido protección, pero se lo negaron. Los Rosier nunca buscarían la ayuda de unos excomulgados… a menos que ellos no los pidieran a ellos y fuera el mismo Praetorium quien los envió allí.

–Toda una historia para la prensa.

–Salvación –dijo el funcionario– Salvación para sus memorias y su futuro. Dejaron una hija atrás y vive contigo ¿No es así? ¿Sabes que ocurrirá con la niña? Declara contra el Praetorium. Declara en su contra, dilo todo. El ministerio desintegrara esa organización y los declarará seguidores de Ya-Sabes-Quién. El Praetorium no existirá más. Tu sobrina no será marcada por ellos. El programa del Ministerio para huérfanos de la guerra le asegurara un buen futuro.

– ¿un futuro donde la lleven al otro lado del mundo? ¿Un futuro donde le arrebaten sus recuerdos? ¿Un futuro sin raíces?

–Ya no le queda nada aquí. Solamente un tío que trafica pociones. Sabes que no tiene futuro si el Praetorium la marca como una excomulgada. Atada para siempre a la vergüenza que le heredaron sus padres. Le ofrezco un futuro de libertad.

Entonces, ese día, su tío se puso más loco que nunca. Escupió al suelo, le arrojo el contenido de la taza de té al funcionario y luego arrojo la taza a la pared.

– ¡No te atrevas a venir a insultar a mí familia! –Le grito– Los Matthews siempre hemos sido del Praetor. No somos la primera familia excomulgada ni seremos la última. Mi sobrina tiene una obligación y un deber. La obligación de respetar a sus padres, a sus ancestros, decenas de magos y brujas del apellido Matthews antes que ella. Soportamos generaciones de pesar por miembros que no pudieron cumplir su deber, pero nunca vergüenza, JAMÁS vergüenza de aquellos que lucharon para que las generaciones futuras llegaran de nuevo a entrar al Praetorium con gloria y respeto. Ese es su deber, ella luchará para lograr el reconocimiento… y si no lo consigue, sus hijos deben de luchar, y si ellos no lo consiguen, ¡sus nietos! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Vete antes de que olvide que somos amigos!

– ¡No seas estúpido Hermes! ¡Por nuestra amistad es que vine hasta aquí a advertirte! ¡Mañana será oficial y quizá sea tarde! ¡Los Aurores tocaran tú puerta!

– ¡Fuera!

Para entonces, Star había bajado hasta el pie de la escalera, su tío Hermes la vio y después de acercarse a ella, la levanto por debajo de los brazos y la apretó contra su pecho con una mano mientras que con la otra apuntaba su varita al funcionario. Estaba temblando y Star, asustada, se aferró como un bebé.

– ¡No me quitaran a mi sobrina!

– ¡Nadie quiere quitártela, Hermes, por Merlín!

– ¡No me la quitaran! Dile eso a tu oficina de Aurores. No me importa el periódico, no me importa lo que digan de Adrián y de Miranda. Star y yo, su familia, sabemos la verdad y no necesitamos que el resto del mundo lo sepa ¡Y si algún Auror se atreve a tocar mi puerta o sugerir el llevarse a mí sobrina, diré cosas interesantes sobre el mismo Ministro y sus colaboradores, que saben muy bien que son ciertas! ¡Están advertidos!

Si había alguien a quien Star le debiera muchas cosas en su corta vida era a su loco y algo tosco tío Hermes. Aunque él era un "marcado" del Praetorium, por amor a su hermano, el padre de Star, nunca les dejo de lado, ni siquiera en los malos tiempos. La envidia nunca le segó y siempre decía que la familia era importante.

Si Star hubiera estado en su lugar, si hubiera nacido dentro del Praetor como él y hubiera visto como su hermano menor era cada vez mejor mago que él, si hubiera visto como su hermano era envuelto en la gloria y el respeto y el legado del Praetorium mientras que a ella le ponían una marca para su eterna vergüenza, como alguien que nunca más podrá aspirar a ver los salones y heredar su sagrada magia, hubiera muerto de rencor.

Por eso mismo, Star pensaba que la deidad de los Magos era muy sabia en hacer de Star hija única.

Star llevaba su maleta a rastras por las calles del callejón Diagon hasta la tienda de su tío, tenía el letrero de "cerrado"; lo cual le pareció de lo más extraño ya que nunca cerraba, ni siquiera en navidad, Hermes Matthews decía que las fiestas eran de dónde provenía buena parte de sus ingresos.

Una heladería estaba a su lado y luego de preguntar al dependiente, este le dijo que estaba así desde el día anterior. Star tenía su propia llave y con todo el cuidado del mundo abrió la puerta, apenas la cruzo, la volvió a cerrar y saco la varita del cinturón que tenía sobre la ropa que llevaba bajo la capa. Camino despacio escaleras arriba y con el corazón en la mano.

Solo una vez entraron ladrones a la tienda y recordaba que su tío les había dado su merecido, incluso fue llevado al ministerio por aplicar un hechizo cercenador al brazo de uno de ellos; dudaba mucho que su tío estuviera en peligro… pero por si acaso, ella también se sabía el hechizo.

Llego hasta el piso de arriba donde estaba la sala, una pequeña cocina y el laboratorio de su tío. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y fue tan brusco el movimiento que Star se puso muy nerviosa que lanzo un hechizo aturdidor al origen del ruido.

No supo cómo, pero tío Hermes había rodado hasta detrás del sofá y ya tenía la varita en la mano, apuntándola.

La situación era tan hilarante que los dos, aun apuntándose con las varitas echaron a reír.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —dijo Star guardando la varita y rodeando el sofá y viendo como una bandeja de comida había aterrizado en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y comida haciendo un pintoresco reguero por toda la alfombra.

Tío Hermes se puso de pie dignamente; era bastante alto y delgaducho, el cabello ondulado y largo como un muy oscuro arbusto descuidado sobre su cabeza. Tenía una barba incipiente y una sonrisa atolondrada y ojos que no se quedaban quietos en un solo lugar; era un poco inquietante… quizá por eso todos decían que estaba loco.

—Comida de bienvenida —dijo rascándose la cabeza— Es tu primer año… y también la primera vez que pasas mucho tiempo lejos de casa.

Star sintió en el fondo de su alma un cariño y agradecimiento indescriptible. Ella no tenía casa, pero su tío le había dado un hogar. Él también había estudiado en Hogwarts, pero había sido Hufflepuff, ya desde allí la familia no había guardado muchas esperanzas por él. Una de las tías de Craston muchas veces insinuaba que dejar a Star a su cuidado solamente le haría otra Hufflepuff. Star sabía que sería Slytherin, no era tan noble como su tío, pero por la inquietud que demostró su tío desde que ella salió de la tienda para tomar el expreso de Hogwarts; apenas amaneció el día siguiente a la selección le escribió avisando que era Slytherin.

Star nunca había querido a nadie tanto como a su tío (También quería a James, pero era mucho más complicado por su metiche familia) y sabía que si su tío hubiera sido Slytherin otra hubiera sido su situación. Más frío. Más calculador. Más distante. No cálido como se sentía en ese momento. La casa solamente sería un sitio más y no su hogar.

Star le sonrió y camino a abrazar a su tío.

Aquella fea noche cuando supo que sus padres murieron fue la primera vez que abrazo a alguien. Seguramente también sus padres le abrazarían cuando fuera un bebe, pero las pocas memorias que conservaba no habían allí muestras de cariño. A James lo abrazaba por educación, de hecho, era vergonzoso. Pero con su tío era otra cosa. Star sabía que estaba siendo débil; pero aun no era Praetor ni tampoco pertenecía a una facción de la nobleza mágica; en su inocente lógica, pensaba que aún era libre de dar esas muestras de afecto. Cuando todo lo demás pasara y fuera algo mayor se encargaría de suprimir esos arrebatos.

—A la mesa —dijo tío Hermes— palmeándole la espalda.

Star se quitó la pesada capa y aún con el uniforme de Hogwarts, se acercó a la mesa y volvió a sonreír al ver la mesa puesta para la cena, y usando un mantel. Generalmente la mesa era para que tío Hermes trabajara y él comía en el sofá y Star recostada en la alfombra mientras conversaban de algo sobre el profeta o algún chisme que fuera necesario que Star conociera.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Star vio cómo su tío agitaba la varita y la comida volvía a las charolas. Toda una vida lidiando con pociones habían dotado a su tío para recoger materia sin que esta se contamine con otras sustancias.

Sin más ceremonia, echaron tenedores a los platos.

—No usaste magia abajo ¿Verdad? —Preguntó— Aunque no nos metamos en líos, prefiero que el Ministerio nos visite con galeones en los bolsillos y no con ordenes de inspección.

Star asintió. El piso de arriba era el único lugar de la casa lo suficientemente protegido para que ni el ministerio pudiera detectar que se hacía magia allí— Si, ¿la tienda ha estado cerrada todo el día?

Hermes asintió— Sip —la miro fijo un momento y después volvió a su plato— planeaba ir por ti a la estación, pero pensé que si te mostrabas lo suficientemente independiente aun en tu primer año, sería lo mejor para la reputación que deseas. Un Praetor es autosuficiente, cosas como llegar solo a casa no debería ser motivo para hacer un drama. A veces había niños o incluso jóvenes adultos que hacían berrinches o se quejaban de que no iban por ellos. Siempre me pareció patético.

Star pensó en Draco Malfoy, quien parecía haber comido un limón cuando solamente su Madre estaba allí para recibirlo— Pienso igual que tú —dijo satisfecha consigo misma.

— ¿James no te acompaño a casa?

Star se encogió de hombros, casi disgustada, pero se esforzó por componer una expresión neutral, le guardaba envidia desde que le confirmo que él lo había logrado. Había logrado conseguir la protección de los Nott— James pertenece a una facción ahora.

Hermes quedo por segundos con la boca levemente abierta— ¿En serio? ¿Quién lo tomó?

Star entrecerró los ojos— más bien a quien engatuso —dijo irónica— ahora tiene la protección de los Nott.

Hermes levanto las cejas y dejo caer su cuchara en el plato y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como si le doliera— Nott… —dijo con una voz de resignación— Así que Nott… —luego echo a reír durante contados segundos— De todas las familias sangre pura, eligió a los Nott.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso, tío?

Hermes sacudió la cabeza— No me hace gracia, más bien es irónico.

— ¿Por qué?

Hermes volvió a sacudir la cabeza y a devorar su comida, mientras daba a Star una mirada de evaluación— Philip Nott ya tiene sus años. Solamente tiene ese hijo que es casi de tu edad ¿No?

—Theodore —dijo Star, casi sin poder detenerse— Su nombre es Theodore Nott.

Hermes volvió a centrarse en su plato, pero no pasó desapercibido para Star la mirada inquisitiva que le lanzo— ¿Has tratado con él?

—Solo un poco —Star mintió.

—No es buena familia —dijo tranquilo— El padre es un mortífago… sirviente de Voldemort —Star había estado acostumbrada a oír decir el nombre a su tío las suficientes veces para no temerle al mago oscuro, aun no entendía porque todos le decían nombres patéticos como "Ya-sabes-quien" —Y no hay pruebas de que Voldemort esté muerto, incluso hay quien dice que el niño Potter es su heredero, también un mestizo—Hermes hizo una mueca— Tendría mucho sentido… el caso es… que si vuelve, el padre ofrecerá al hijo como sirviente, y también a todos sus protegidos. Los Craston ya la pasaron mal sirviendo a un Mago oscuro para que su primogénito escoja servir a otro. Ni siquiera directamente. El lacayo de otro lacayo. Es casi… triste. Y también irónico.

Aun sintiendo malos sentimientos de envidia hacia James, Star sabía que el honor demandaba defenderlo— Todos los Sangre pura sirvieron a Voldemort. Yo también creo que los Nott son mejor elección que los Malfoy, Greengrass o Parkinson. Los otros que eran importantes, Prince, Black, Lestrange y Rosier, ya están muertos o caídos en desgracia. Solo quedan lacayos de lacayos. —Star había estado tan concentrada en su plato mientras defendía a James que cuando alzó la vista, notó que tío Hermes le miraba demasiado fijo, como si estuviera buscando algo. — ¿Qué?

Hermes sacudió la cabeza— Escúchame bien, Star. —Dijo serio— Los Nott no son buenos. Pueden parecerlo, pero no lo son. Y no es algo que ellos decidan. Los Nott están… "Mal"… tienen esa… "locura" —dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos— Es una familia casi extinta y el mundo mágico estará mejor cuando el último de ellos muera.

— ¿El último de ellos? —Dijo Star con completa atención sobre su tío— ¿Qué quieres decir? Theodore Nott solo es un año mayor que yo.

Hermes desvió la mirada y se puso a revolver su plato— Lo que dije, el último Nott. Digamos que esa familia… Ummmm… ellos… deben de tener algo, quiero decir, conseguir esta cosa tan necesaria para subsistir… por su sangre… por su… legado (No, no son vampiros) o mejor dicho, para proseguir y todo eso; pero eso que necesitan… ya no existe en el mundo, se agotó y por eso, esa familia perecerá —dijo meneando el tenedor en el aire— Magia antigua… y… poco ortodoxa… Ummmm… complicado… Y sucio, si me lo preguntas.

Star estaba boquiabierta— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Hermes volvió a asentar sus cubiertos sobre el plato— No es un tema sobre el que hablar en la mesa. —Dijo haciendo una mueca extraña— y tampoco de dominio público, yo solo se un rumor, como todo el mundo. Tú solo ten claro esto: No es Buena familia. Esa casa morirá, y se llevara a buena parte de su gente con ellos cuando pase. James es listo, seguramente sorteara sus dificultades. ¿No te involucres, de acuerdo? Tú deberías de concentrarte más en mejorar tu magia. Defensa contra las artes oscuras, encantamientos, pociones y transformaciones. Solamente deberías de tomar como adicionales runas antiguas y cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Escoge la que más te guste y supera las expectativas. Escuche que el Torneo de los tres magos es en unos dos años. Si resultas ser seleccionada, tus oportunidades serán superiores, el Praetor no podrá ignorarte...

Y así, mientras su tío hablaba y hablaba de su futuro, Star solamente podía pensar en lo que había dicho de Nott.

"El último de los Nott"

Pero, ¿Por qué?

Star rápidamente maquino en su mente que si conseguía eso que los Nott necesitaban, podría demostrar su valía. Volvió la vista su tío, quien seguía hablando sobre programar su tiempo para ayudarla con algunos hechizos y encantamientos, además de su ya intensiva tutoría en pociones. Star asentía de cuando en cuando mientras comía y se sentía realmente mal porque iba a desobedecer a su tío.

* * *

No, lo de Theodore no fue una visión del futuro, tampoco un bug o un regreso en el tiempo ni nada de esas vainas. El ataque de Emma a Theodore si paso.

Aquí hay un salto temporal, entre la vuelta a la casa ancestral de los Nott al tiempo en que Star vuelve a casa.

A lo que se refiere el funcionario del ministerio con "mejor futuro para Star" es un plan del Ministerio (en mi historia) que consistía en rehubicar a los hijos de mortífagos o criminales que cometieron atrocidades en la primera guerra mágica (desde bebes a menores de edad a punta de obliviate), esto como medida extrema para cortar de raíz todos los problemas que derivaban de la supremacía que decía tener ciertos miembros de la aristocracia mágica... y también con esto el gobierno se quedaba con los bienes de las familias caídas en desgracia, ya que no existirían herederos ni futuras venganzas; prevenir además, futuros nuevos puristas criados por familias extremistas.

Esto ultimo es algo inspirado en los casos de secuestro de hijos de miembros de partidos de oposición que protestaban constantemente contra los gobiernos dictadores en américa Latina, como en Argentina por ejemplo. Eso de llevarse a los niños porque "devolverlos a las familias que claramente no tienen valores para criarlos como buenos ciudadanos" es una medida cruel y fría. Es algo que creo que un ministerio mágico extremo de aquel entonces como el que conocimos en los libros haría (o soy muy macabra... pero bue...)

Gracias por comentarme y también por seguir la historia!

Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Las vacaciones fuera de Hogwarts fueron bastante normaluchas en comparación de lo que había acontecido en los días antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

No era para menos, Harry había estado quizá a punto de ser expulsado de Hogwarts por inflar a su horrible tía (Hermione no la conocía, pero por como la describió Harry le entendía, y mucho) y poco después, enterarse de que un asesino en masa había escapado de la prisión más segura (y cruel) del mundo mágico y que seguramente querría matar a Harry, pondría de los nervios a cualquiera. Ni que decir de los dementores, aún tenía pesadillas con esos seres oscuros y terroríficos.

Harry Potter parecía ser un imán para los más extraños y peligrosos sucesos, y eso, en parte llegaba a involucrar hasta a ella misma y también a Ron. No es que se quejara, pero a veces se preguntaba si tendría un ciclo escolar normal el siguiente año, porque este ya lo daba por lleno de peligros, desobedecer reglas y peligros de expulsión.

Sin embargo, Hermione estaba feliz. Tenía la mascota perfecta para ella, Hagrid era profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y el Profesor Lupin había demostrado ser realmente alguien que sabía defenderse de artes oscuras. Hermione leyó que el encantamiento Patronus era uno de los más complicados. Su clase era una de las que más esperaba Hermione volver a pasar. Esa y también las demás, aunque sus amigos se burlaran de que ella tomaría "Estudios Muggle". Hermione ambicionaba pasar cuantas materias fueran posibles y gracias a la profesora McGonagall, esa meta estaba mucho muy cerca.

Hermione tenía un _giratiempo_ en sus manos para el uso que ella creyera conveniente. Hermione sabia de la tamaña responsabilidad que eso conllevaba, entre no dejar que los demás alumnos se dieran cuenta de que ella volvía en el tiempo. Que bien sonaba…. Y Hermione era tan precisa que su pecho se inflaba cada vez que la profesora McGonagall le asentía desde su lugar en el gran comedor dándole a entender que lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Ese gesto, asentir hacia ella, le recordó terriblemente a Theodore Nott; quien Hermione notó, no llego en el tren de Hogwarts con todos los demás. Escucho por casualidad en la biblioteca conversaciones perturbadoras. Era de dominio público que el Padre de Nott había sido un mortífago; el padre de Malfoy también, pero a diferencia del padre de Nott, este se declaró como un inocente que estuvo bajo el maleficio Imperio.

Philip Nott no apelo a haber estado bajo control del maleficio, ni negó ninguno de los crímenes de los que se le acusaba. Su marca fue tomada por voluntad propia, no por temor y tampoco por amenazas, alegando que era un defensor de la doctrina que dictaba la pureza de la sangre; y el día siguiente al que Voldemort hubiera sido derrotado por el bebé Harry Potter, el mismo llamo a los Aurores para entregarse, ya que, citándolo, "seguir haciendo la guerra no tenía sentido". En el relato del juicio que encontró en una vieja edición del profeta, Philip Nott decía que él era un Caballero del Walpurgis, no un mortífago; por más que la opinión pública se empeñara en ponerle a ese nivel. Hermione en parte le dejaba un regusto amargo las palabras dichas por aquel hombre; ya que aun después de mostrar tal… intolerancia a los que no poseían un linaje de sangre pura, no fue acusado de asesinato en masa o torturas como los declarados mortífagos y por ello no lo enviaron a Azkaban. En la fotografía, se veía pulcro y educado. Sus facciones eran duras, pero no agresivas, vestía con túnicas sobrias, su cabello en una coleta baja y una barba de candado bien cuidada. Si le tocaba describir a Philip Nott en una palabra, sería solemne. Le llamaban enormemente la atención sus ojos azules, idénticos a los de su hijo y la misma expresión de solemnidad que a veces mostraba cuando estaba en silencio. A Hermione le seguía pareciendo increíble como algunos hijos se parecían mucho a sus padres, ya que ella se parecía bastante poco a los suyos.

Hermione suspiro. Rumores iban y venían y Hermione no sabía exactamente que creer, ya que habían unas teorías normales y otras bastante disparatadas. Supo que a Nott lo retiraron de la escuela, como a muchos otros alumnos por el ataque del Basilisco tiempo después de que Hermione fue atacada. Unos rumores decían que seguramente Nott padre le enviaría a Dumstrang; una escuela para magos oscuros, porque querría que el hijo fuera igual de mago oscuro que el padre. Otros aseguraban haber visto a padre e hijo caminando por el callejón Diagon no hacía mucho por tiendas de golosinas comprando chocolates; otros que seguro estarían en América o Francia, buscando una prometida para Theodore Nott, ya que estaba en edad según las tradiciones sangre pura. Otros, tachaban esto último de locura, asegurando que los Nott eran tan puristas que seguro la futura señora Nott sería británica. Una chica había dicho que su madre había bromeado diciendo que para cumplir con los estándares de Nott, el único candidato era un Malfoy; pero como el único disponible era un chico lo tenían complicado. Lo más escandaloso que hoyó fue en los pasillos rumbo a una clase de pociones, cuando escucho a dos chicos de séptimo, el primero murmuro que quizá Nott padre se comió a Nott hijo en algún ritual retorcido de "esos". Hermione no pudo escuchar más, pues el segundo le dijo al primero que no debían hablar de esas cosas.

Los días pasaron y Hermione estaba tan ocupada con sus aplastantes materias y rabiando por adivinación que el primer domingo de escuela se fue a la biblioteca para estudiar con tranquilidad, pues siempre estaba desierta. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que el desaparecido Theodore Nott sentado en una de las mesas con el pergamino extendido y rodeado de libros y libretas, concentrado y escribiendo, sus guantes en sus manos. Desde el año anterior se los veía puestos.

Hermione no sabía exactamente que hacer a continuación, se había plantado en su sitio. Por un lado, quería ser educada y saludar, por otro, después de leer acerca de su padre, se sentía muy extraño el querer conversar con el…. apenas ese pensamiento paso por su cabeza, Hermione se regañó internamente, pues Theodore había sido bastante educado con ella.

Hermione tomó aire y camino hacia Theodore, dispuesta a saludar y dar una bienvenida diplomática— Buenos días Nott —dijo titubeando y de pie frente al muchacho, que ni se inmuto y seguía escribiendo.

—Hola Granger —dijo mojando su pluma en tinta— ¿Qué te hacía dudar tanto en acercarte a hablarme? —Hermione casi da un salto en su sitio, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Theodore la invito a sentarse educadamente— Siéntate, por favor. Creo que estuviste demasiado tiempo de pie en la puerta de la biblioteca.

Hermione tuvo un sentimiento de vergüenza increíble e intento desviar el tema— ¿Los chicos grandes ya no se meten contigo por ser responsable con tus deberes? —dijo con voz temblorosa.

Theodore despego por primera vez los ojos de su pergamino y le miro fijo durante un largo rato antes de responder y volver a escribir en el pergamino— No, de hecho nunca lo hacen. Eso fue una mentira para que no me acusaras con la señora Pince.

Hermione abrió la boca para soltar un improperio, pero estaba demás hacerse la ofendida, pero de alguna manera, hallaba esa actitud innecesaria— Algunos tienen suerte aquí —mascullo por lo bajo, recordando como a Pansy Parkinson le había dado por llamarla "come libros"

Theodore solamente asintió— beneficios de nacimiento, no es tu culpa. —dijo resuelto, comentario que comenzaba a cabrear a Hermione, quien resoplo al instante. Theodore volvió a alzar la mirada y examinarla— ¿realmente es tan fácil hacerte enfadar?

Hermione alzo una ceja— no estoy enfadada.

—Cierto, estas a punto —dijo volviendo a asentir analíticamente y volviendo nuevamente al pergamino— Aunque creo que eres algo volátil. ¿Cómo fue que lograste que el basilisco te petrificara?

Hermione sin querer, suspiro— Madame Ponfrey dice que es normal que después del shock yo no recuerde las cosas a detalle. Pero al parecer yo use un espejo para intentar de huir… estoy mucho más segura de que use el espejo para que me petrificaran… yo… pensé que lo mejor era planearlo bien a que sucediera según las circunstancias.

Hermione había estado mirando todo el tiempo a la superficie de la mesa, cuando alzo los ojos, se encontró con los azules de Theodore con esa mirada satisfactoria que a veces veía en Snape cuando este encontraba un error suyo preparando una poción. Fue solamente un instante, pero allí estaba.

—Lo sospeche —dijo sencillamente y volvió a los libros.

Hermione, algo incomoda y con curiosidad miro los libros de Theodore— ¿También llevas aritmancia? —preguntó incrédula.

El muchacho solamente asintió— Si —dijo tranquilo— y Runas antiguas, alquimia y cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Aún no decido entre tomar música o los demonios necrófalos.

Hermione volvió a alzar una ceja— ¿Planeas ser rompedor de maldiciones o algo por el estilo?

Theodore negó con la cabeza— Para nada, de hecho, un socio Rumano de la familia es un Vampiro y puede que sea educado estudiar sobre ello. —Hermione se había quedado con la boca abierta. Theodore solamente le dedico una mirada sobrada— No es verdad, quiero decir, el vampiro y su relación con mi familia existe, pero no es el motivo por el que opte a esas asignaturas.

— ¿Entonces? — pregunto con duda.

—Curiosidad, creo que en nuestra última conversación te confesé que tengo un descarado interés en lo que logra despertar mi curiosidad—respondió tranquilo, luego dejo su pluma a un lado, y apoyando la mejilla sobre su mano, le volvió a mirar inquisitivamente— Anda, quieres preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

Hermione casi se mordió una orilla de la mejilla para resistirse y decir que no, pero no era verdad. Simplemente habló— ¿Por qué dejaste Hogwarts?

Theodore parpadeo— eso fue decisión de mi padre, yo estaba cómodo aquí. Sin embargo… ha sido productivo. Aprendí muchas cosas estando en casa, mi padre es un buen maestro y conoce un sinnúmero de encantamientos y maldiciones. El consideraba que yo debía de aprender ciertas cosas que como tú misma sabes, con Lockhart nunca hubiéramos siquiera explorado la superficie. Bien, ¿eso satisface tú curiosidad?

Hermione calló un momento. Claro que habían muchas cosas más por preguntar, sin embargo no encontraba las palabras para expresas sus dudas. _¿Tu padre te enseño artes oscuras, magia de mortífago?_ Hermione no podía preguntar eso.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Theodore ante la mudes de la chica, mientras apoyaba la otra mejilla en la otra mano y llevando a descansar la otra— tu turno, dime algo que yo no sepa.

— ¿Que?

Hermione pudo jurar que Theodore estaba a punto de sonreír— Es lo justo, te dije algo que no sabes. Es tu turno el retribuir.

Hermione alzo una ceja— No quedamos en ese acuerdo.

—No, pero sería una gentileza. Así la próxima vez que me preguntes algo, yo responderé con la garantía de saber que retribuirás. Si no lo haces sabré que no pagas la información con información. En el futuro si me preguntas algo no te diré nada.

Hermione sintió el calor subiendo por sus mejillas— ¿Los Slytherin son siempre así de codiciosos?

—Me gusta pensar que pedimos lo justo.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos— Bien —murmuro, mientras buscaba en su cabeza algo que pudiera servir de información— Hace diez años, el ministerio de magia declaro como objetos malditos a los giratiempo y ordeno su destrucción inmediata, bueno, quedó al menos uno… yo sé dónde está… —Hermione casi saboreo su victoria al ver como Theodore dejaba su pose despreocupada y parecía prestarle toda la atención del mundo— y también sé a quién pertenece.

—Mientes —dijo sonando realmente incrédulo— El ministerio no es de fiar, pero no jugarían con la destrucción de los giratiempo. Son un peligro para el transcurso natural del tiempo. Es casi considerado una herramienta genocida. No se arriesgarían.

— ¿De verdad piensas que yo mentiría? —Hermione se ofendió.

Theodore se llevó una enguantada mano al mentón— Supongo que no ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el misterioso afortunado?

Hermione sonrió con satisfacción— Creo que me ahorrare esa información para una ocasión especial —dijo la muchacha cruzándose de brazos y elevando su nariz al cielo.

Theodore entrecerró los ojos y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla, sus brazos también cruzados y esa mirada inquisidora— El actual profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras estuvo a un paso de ser enviado a Azkaban. Perteneció a la resistencia contra el Señor Tenebroso, pero al parecer fue tentado por el otro bando, a pesar de ser un mestizo.

Hermione frunció el ceño— Lupin es un apellido con linaje.

—Pero el de su madre no.

—Aunque así fuera, Quien-tu-sabes estaba en contra de los mestizos y de los hijo de muggles, no tiene sentido que hubiera querido en sus filas a un mestizo.

Theodore asentó con cuidado sus enguantadas manos sobre la mesa— La ideología purista no se trata de tener solamente linaje limpio, se trata de un ideal de pureza. El señor tenebroso acepto a aquellos que tenían mucho que aportar a la causa, sin cuestionar el origen. Muchos mestizos estaban en sus filas.

—Mientes —rebatió Hermione.

—Busca diarios de aquellos días, solo después de eso vuelve a cuestionar la verdad de mis palabras —Theodore volvió a tomar su pluma y pergamino— El profesor Snape también es un mestizo —dijo con voz de penumbra— pero es un portento en pociones, era útil a la causa y también fue un mortífago. Snape es un nombre muggle, pero su madre fue una Prince, toda una dinastía de sangre pura a su espalda, fue todo un escándalo cuando decidió seguir a un muggle sin magia y trajo al mundo a un mestizo. Para el señor tenebroso era un miembro de confianza, uno de los que merecían conformar el círculo interno.

Hermione tenía crispadas las manos— ¿Y tú padre? —Pregunto sin pensar— ¿Qué rango tenía tu padre en el ejército del innombrable?

Theodore le miró en silencio por varios segundos antes de contestar— Era un consejero, uno importante y dentro del circulo interno —murmuro despacio, sonaba casi de ultratumba— ¿Y bien? ¿A quién pertenece el giratiempo?

Hermione aún seguía perpleja— Si rebelara a quien pertenece anularía automáticamente la información acerca de donde está.

Theodore se apoyó sobre la mesa, entrecerrando levemente los ojos— Entonces conozco al dueño.

Hermione asintió— Esta en Hogwarts.

Theodore asintió en respuesta— Soy un idiota. ¿En dónde más una hija de muggles podría haber visto un objeto mágico? —Se pasó una mano por los ojos, y al bajar la mano con pesadez le dedico una mirada alegre— Bien jugado, Granger. Bien Jugado…. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

Hermione se levantó de golpe de la silla, con la cara ardiéndole de ira— Pues sí, Nott, hasta una hija de muggles también tiene ciertos beneficios —dijo cortante mientras tomaba su mochila con furia y se enfadó aún más ante la solemnidad y expresión impoluta de Nott— ¡Y no te diré a quién pertenece!

Hermione camino a paso rápido y enfadado hacia los estantes de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás, pero alcanzo a escuchar la pulla de Nott, incluso algo que sonaba casi como una risa contenida— No lo necesito, eres tan antisocial que la lista de posibles dueños es muy, muy corta.

Hermione se giró al instante y le miro con tal odio que casi parecía que Nott estuviera hecho de piedra, pues este no movió ni una ceja, para después asentir y seguir escribiendo en sus pergaminos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Después de eso, Nott seguía saludándola de esa manera tan peculiar que tenía, con simples asentimientos de cabeza; pero ella se dignaba a no corresponder y solo le enviaba una mirada enfadada; parecía que Nott fingía no darse cuenta o simplemente no le importaba, pues seguía asintiéndole la estúpida cabeza.

Además, era inevitable encontrárselo siempre, tenían muchas clases juntos y peor, había sido común, demasiado común encontrarlo en la biblioteca, incluso antes de que la misma Hermione llegara. Allí, el asentimiento de nuevo…

—Hay una historia macabra entre el profesor Lupin y Snape —dijo un día acercándose hacia su mesa cierta mañana de Domingo— ¿Quieres saber?

—Piérdete, Nott —le había dicho ella, pues estaba segura de que apenas le contara esa mini historia exigiría información. Nott no era un amigo, era como un vendedor de seguros. Parece que quiere ayudar, pero solamente quería sacar algo de todo eso— No estoy interesada.

Ese día Theodore solamente se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hacia los estantes y regreso con libros sin prestarle más atención de la requerida.

Cuando estuvieron en la clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Nott estaba casi a su lado cuando Hagrid les presento al Hipogrifo. Hermione intento ignorarlo, pero este solamente murmuro— cierto miembro del consejo de padres está en desacuerdo con que Hagrid sea profesor. ¿Quieres saber cuál será la treta para que lo expulsen?

Hermione no alcanzo a contestar, pues para ese mismo momento todo paso muy rápido y Draco Malfoy estaba en el suelo, con su brazo sangrando y Nott con una mirada que le gritaba claramente: te lo dije.

Después de eso, cuando apenas Hermione se enteró de que enjuiciarían a Buckbeack, Hermione no tuvo más que mover cielo y tierra buscando a Theodore Nott, a pesar de su orgullo y aunque había prometido que no le diría eso que el tanto quería, la vida de un ser indefenso estaba en riesgo y no lo pensó demasiado.

Lo encontró al fin, sentado bajo un árbol frente al lago negro, leyendo un pesado y viejo libro, el prefecto de Slyterin estaba a su lado y le estaba hablando, pero Nott parecía que solamente asentía. Cuando Hermione estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ambos giraron hacia ella, casi en sincronía. El rubio sonrió, Theodore no asintió como siempre lo hacía.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el muchacho rubio se puso de pie y camino hacia ella, le tendió la mano y se presentó— Hola, soy James Craston.

—Hola —dijo ella medio nerviosa. El chico frente a ella era bastante alto y tenía unos bonitos ojos grises, casi la versión adulta y humana de Malfoy… ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? Hermione se sacudió mentalmente la cabeza y trato de poner orden y no dejar que el color subiera su rostro— Soy Hermione Granger.

—Se quién eres —dijo el muchacho satisfecho y regalándole otra sonrisa— Eres una Gryfindor famosa ¿lo sabes?

— ¿Lo soy?

— ¿Necesitabas algo, Granger? —Theodore habló desde donde estaba sentado y sin apartar la vista de su libro.

Hermione se mordió el labio y asintió— Si, creo que sabes porque vine.

Craston miro de Hermione a Theodore y parecía complacido— Esto suena interesante.

—Por supuesto —dijo Theodore imperturbable— Pero viene a hablar conmigo y no quiero público.

Hermione casi reclama a Theodore el ser tan maleducado con Craston, pero no le dio tiempo, pues este solamente sacudió la cabeza con desgana— Por supuesto — dijo y se despidió sacudiendo su mano hacia Hermione no sin antes dedicarle otra de esas perfectas sonrisas— hasta pronto Granger.

Hermione no sabía que se le había quedado mirando hasta que Theodore carraspeo y le indico con una seña de cabeza que se sentara. Hermione se arrodillo sobre el césped a distancia prudencial de Nott y sin mirarlo directamente, en su lugar miraba al lago. Era un lugar tan pacifico que si no fuera que por la humedad sus libros podrían estropearse, se llevaría muchos allí para leer— Necesito saber qué hará Lucius Malfoy para lograr que condenen a muerte a Buckbeack.

Se escuchó un golpe sordo, Nott debió haber cerrado su libro— No es muy complicado. Pero la meta es despedir a Hagrid. La muerte del hipogrifo es solo el primer paso.

Hermione apretó los puños muy fuerte, inconscientemente, se llevó las rodillas al pecho y las abrazo con sus brazos— No es eso lo que pregunté.

Nott se calló un largo momento antes de contestar— solamente piensa en la opción menos brillante y acertaras. No necesitas que yo te lo diga.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula— Lo necesito —dijo tratando de que su voz no flaquee— necesito saber que exactamente, para buscar información sobre casos similares en donde la criatura juzgada haya salido libre.

—Ya te di una respuesta.

Hermione se volvió por fin hacia Nott y le encaro. El muchacho se había apoyado en el árbol y tampoco le miraba a ella, miraba al horizonte, donde el sol ya estaba cayendo. Sus enguantadas manos sobre el libro, y este sobre sus piernas— ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?

Nott le miró con esos fríos ojos, que justo en ese momento parecían más fríos que nunca. No había diversión ni otro tipo de chispa en ellos— Porque estas malgastando tu valiosa información por nada. No funciona así, Granger.

Hermione se indignó— El Giratiempos es de la profesora McGonagall —dijo enfadada— ¡Ahora responde lo que te pregunté!

Theodore alzo una ceja y luego meneo la cabeza con decepción— Eres tonta.

— Necesito… —dijo con la voz temblándole.

—Tú no quieres una respuesta —dijo Nott, cortándola— tú quieres un aliado. Sabes que Lucius usara el testimonio de Draco para que el jurado que juzgue al Hipogrifo lo condene. Draco hará de buen actor, está diciéndole a todo el mundo que le gustaría la cabeza del animal para adornar su sala. Sabes que sucederá. Tú, Potter, Weasley y el Guardabosques son los únicos a los que les interesa y notaras que ni siquiera tu adorado profesor Dumbledore hace algo al respecto; así que ahora solo les queda implorar piedad. El Guardabosques ya lo hizo, pero contra Lucius eso no sirve. Potter no se inclinaría ante Malfoy y pedirle que sea justo, con Weasley ni siquiera podrás hablar por nada más que la estúpida razón que el odio por tu gato. Solo quedas tú… pero eres bastante inteligente para saber que Draco nunca te escucharía y si lo haría, sería solamente para humillarte; tiempo perdido y lo sabes. Solo te queda recurrir a mí… darme información que yo quería. ¿Ahora vas a pedirme que hable con Malfoy?

Hermione sintió su corazón encogerse. Quizá hablar con Malfoy hubiera sido menos extraño, la conversación con Nott estaba ya siendo humillante.

Ella agacho la mirada y tomo aire— podrías hacerlo... —dijo con la voz ya rota— Mataran a Buckbeack.

—Así no funcionan las cosas, Granger —dijo fríamente, pero por un momento, Nott parecía haber suspirado— No lo llames por su nombre —En ese momento Hermione levanto la cabeza, cuando lo miro a los ojos, estos ya no eran el frio hielo de hacía unos momentos, parecían más humanos— Ponerle nombre solamente hace que te sientas más apegada a la criatura, solo lo hace peor. No hay nada que ni tú ni yo podamos darle a Draco para que desista de ese capricho. El no suele ser sensato cuando quiere algo. Es engreído, mezquino y posesivo, no se puede negociar con alguien así. El hipogrifo morirá.

Hermione sintió que una lágrima escapaba de uno de sus ojos, se la limpio al instante— ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Me siento a esperar que suceda?

El sol ya estaba cayendo por el horizonte y un viento frío hacía que la copa del árbol sobre ellos se meciera, derramando unas ultimas hojas.

Theodore Nott, con los ojos casi brillando de maldad y diversión le dijo— Siempre puedes vengarte.

Hermione, en aquel momento, no había dicho nada.

Ya después, en su dormitorio, seguía pensando en cómo debió haber respondido. Venganza… esa palabra estaba fuera del vocabulario de Hermione Granger, y no es que fuera incapaz de ello, intelectualmente claro que lo era, pero en los hechos era distinto. Bastaba decir que le decían todo tipo de sobre nombres, Malfoy la llamaba sangre sucia cada que podía y nunca surgió en ella ese deseo de dar retribución. Era eso, la venganza no era innata en Hermione y se preguntaba si eso estaba bien o mal. Cuando al fin se durmió, Hermione decidió que estaba bien que ese sentimiento repulsivo estuviera fuera de su sistema. Y que Nott era idiota por sugerírselo, ya que no la conocía.

Sin embargo, tal y como Nott había dicho, Buckbeack fue sentenciado a muerte. Ese día, al escuchar a Malfoy mofándose y burlándose, extasiado de ver a una inocente criatura morir; Hermione perdió el control de sí misma.

Corrió hacia él y saco su varita— Eres una vil y despreciable cucaracha —dijo fuera de sí, porque en ese momento no veía al muchacho sino a un ser asqueroso. Harry y Ron, a su alrededor, farfullaban sobre que debía bajar su varita.

Hermione tenía el maleficio en la punta de la lengua, e iba a pronunciarlo. Buckbeack perdería la vida por culpa de Malfoy, iba a sufrir. Era justo que Malfoy también lo hiciera. Le hubiera desaparecido unos cuantos huesos, sabía el encantamiento y no era difícil. La recuperación era dolorosa y la poción crese huesos tan asquerosa como Malfoy.

Entonces, Malfoy comenzó a farfullar lastimeramente y en su rostro vio verdadero temor. Fue como salir de un sueño y estuviera recuperando el sentido. Bajo la varita despacio, pero solo necesito que Malfoy volviera a mostrar esa expresión pedante y de triunfo para que Hermione se volviera a él y le girara el rostro con un puño.

Harry y Ron prácticamente la escoltaron hacia un lugar tranquilo para darle su adiós a Buckbeack, sus amigos estuvieron a su lado y Ron ya no parecía odiarla, incluso la abrazo. A Hermione le dolía el puño y le dolió el corazón cuando escucharon al verdugo del ministerio acabar con la vida del Buckbeack.

Aún después de todo lo ocurrido con Sirius Black, el profesor Lupin, salvar a Buckbeack, rescatar a Sirius Black y estar en medio de un enjambre de dementores, todas esas emociones juntas, Hermione no pudo sacar de su cabeza el hecho de que había estado equivocada. Hermione si poseía el sentimiento de venganza en su interior.

Al día siguiente, después de visitar a Ron en la enfermería y llevarle dulces, Hermione vio a lo lejos de nuevo hacia el lago negro, el árbol más cercano a este. Nott estaba allí, leyendo. Sin pensar exactamente que hacía, se dirigió allí.

Como de costumbre, Nott ni levanto la vista de su libro— Hola Granger —saludo despreocupado.

Hermione se sentó a la misma prudencial distancia que la vez anterior, preguntándose cómo es que a ella le decían come libros y a Nott no.

—Hola Nott —dijo sin muchas energías. Volvió a encoger sus rodillas hacia su pecho y se abrazó a ellas.

— Supongo que ya lo sabes —dijo Nott pasando una hoja de su libro— Lupin se irá del colegio.

Hermione hizo un monosílabo que indicaba que sí, Harry se lo había contado— Snape les conto a todos que es un Hombre Lobo.

—Te dije que Snape y Lupin estaban insanamente relacionados. Además Snape siempre quiso el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras. En mi opinión tardo demasiado en actuar.

—No olvidemos la maldición del colegio —dijo ella.

Nott cerró su libro y Hermione le dirigió la mirada— Hablando de maldiciones… —Nott también había acercado sus rodillas a su pecho, pero mucho más relajado que Hermione, sus enguantadas manos colgadas sobre las rodillas— Draco jura que usara sus vacaciones para encontrar la peor maldición posible para echártela encima.

Hermione resoplo— me lo imaginaba.

Nott seguía imperturbable— no es una broma, Granger —dijo serio— te maldecirá. Quizá deberías de practicar unos cuantos contra hechizos, no vendría mal. Una _bombarda_ sería excesivo. Quizá un _Arresto momentun._ Muy efectivo y tendrías tiempo de volver a pegarle en la nariz.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, buscando un ápice de humor. ¿A caso Nott había dicho un chiste?

Nadie se rio, Hermione centró la vista en el lago y sus diminutas ondulaciones— Yo tenía el Giratiempos —confesó— La profesora McGonagall me lo dio para que pudiera ir a todas las clases que yo quería.

Por varios minutos, Nott no dijo nada. Por un momento, Hermione pensó que el muchacho se fue, pero este seguía allí, mirando también al horizonte— Por supuesto —mascullo casi siniestro, mirándola— Tiene todo el sentido del mundo —parecía enfadado y Hermione se lo esperaba. Le había mentido, la conciencia le escocia desde aquel día y sentía que le debía algo a Nott. Pero contra todo pronóstico, el parecía más orgulloso que enfadado— Bien jugado, Granger. Bien jugado.

Nott se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, Hermione, mirándolo desde abajo, se sintió muy pequeña y dudo en tomar esa mano. Nunca le habían ofrecido ayuda para ponerse de pie. Nunca.

Finalmente lo hizo y Nott tiro ligeramente de ella, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. La soltó casi al instante de que estaba hecho.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre mi familia? —pregunto Nott.

Hermione levanto una ceja. ¿Qué tenía Nott con lo de las familias?— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Solo contesta, Granger. Las cosas que sabes de mi familia en general.

Hermione soltó un respiro, mirando con duda a Nott— Tu familia es… antigua —dijo dudando— Parte de los sagrados veintiocho. Tu padre se llama Philip Nott… y estuvo a las órdenes de quien tú sabes, pero no fue enviado a Azkaban.

Nott parecía decepcionado— Realmente sabes muy poco.

—Pues no hay mucha información sobre eso en la biblioteca.

—Claro que no —dijo Theodore— ven conmigo.

Theodore comenzó a caminar hacia el colegio. Hermione dudo un segundo, pero lo siguió. Llegaron hasta el patio de atrás del colegio y Nott bajo unos escalones hacia una zona donde había soldados de roca armados con lanzas de hierro. Theodore se ubicó entre dos de los que tenían la expresión más fiera.

—Ven —dijo haciendo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras. Hermione se sintió un tanto ridícula por ello, pero le siguió el juego a Nott.

—No son estatuas —dijo Nott, sacando su varita— retrocede lo más que puedas. Varita arriba.

Hermione obedeció en silencio y luego de chocar su espalda contra la pared, completamente extrañada vio que Theodore Nott le daba la espalda a ella. Casi bufó cuando se dio cuenta de que él era más alto que ella.

—Puedes mirar si quieres —dijo de pronto.

Nott se extendió sus brazos y su túnica cubría enteramente a Hermione, pudo distinguir el momento exacto en que el sacó su varita. Murmuro algo y Hermione, muerta de curiosidad, tuvo que hacer a un lado la túnica extendida de Nott a un lado para poder mirar.

Las dos estatuas se habían movido de su sitio y estaban alzando sus lanzas de hierro, sus rostros más amenazantes que nunca.

—Nott… —Hermione apretó con fuerza su varita.

— _Arresto momentun Máxima—_ Nott lanzo el encantamiento hacia las dos estatuas y estas se movían como si estuvieran en cámara lenta— Vamos —dijo Nott mirándola sobre su hombro.

Hermione camino recelosa entre las estatuas de piedra y sintió algo de temor cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ojos los seguían.

— _Alohomora_ —murmuro Nott, y un bloque de piedra se despegó de la pared, bastante pequeño— Yo iré adelante —dijo Nott rascándose la nuca— Debo saltarme el protocolo de que las damas van primero. Estás usando el uniforme y sería incómodo.

Nott se arrodillo e ingreso por el pasaje recién abierto. Hermione tenía los colores subiéndole a la cara, se aliso la falda y aún con algo de duda, siguió a Nott.

— _Lumus —_ recito el encantamiento y se encamino en ese muy estrecho camino. Solo podía ver la silueta de Nott, iluminada seguramente por su varita. De un momento a otro, la silueta de Nott desapareció y dio paso a una luz mayor. Hermione llego hasta la luz y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para que no le lastimara los ojos.

Una mano le ayudo a ponerse de pie. Otra vez Nott.

—Toma —le dijo, pasándole un pequeño cáliz— bébelo —Hermione miro con desconfianza el líquido verdoso del interior, Nott se cruzó de brazos y le dedico una mirada de reproche— A este punto, Granger, no creo que sea lógico el desconfiar.

—Sería muy lógico, créeme —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo el contenido— ¿Qué es esto?

—Licor de hadas —dijo Nott, recorriendo los alrededores del lugar. De pronto, era como si la pequeña habitación en la que estaban, se ensanchara a cada pestañeo. Había una fuente pequeña que distinguió al entrar, pero ahora parecía gigantesca. A su alrededor, todo era tapizado de terciopelo verdoso, vivo. Muebles desperdigados por todos lados, tapetes sobre una mesa gigante y cojines por las esquinas de aquella enorme habitación. Hermione se sintió mareada, de pronto, Nott volvía a estar frente a ella, demasiado cerca y con sus enormes ojos azules mirándole— ¿Ya puedes verlo?

¿Ver qué? Hermione negó con la cabeza y se froto los ojos, era como si le pesaran, pero a la vez no. Cuando se dio cuenta, Nott le entregaba de nuevo ese cáliz, Hermione trato de decir que no, pero su lengua le pesaba. Ante la negativa, Nott intento llevar el mismo el cáliz a sus labios, pero Hermione le empujo y tiro el contenido del cáliz al suelo. Cuando se dio cuenta, ella misma estaba sobre el suelo, sintiendo la suavidad del terciopelo en su mejilla. Pudo ver los pies descalzos de Nott, y también como este hacía un hechizo para levantar el líquido derramado, se sentó frente a ella y jaloneándola con sus enguantadas manos, recostó su cabeza sobre su regazo.

—Tienes que beber —ordenó, poniendo el cáliz en sus labios— Vamos, Granger. Confía en mí.

Hermione miró sobre ella esos azules ojos, no la miraban con malicia, parecía ser el Nott amable que ella conoció en la biblioteca. Miró de nuevo al techo y eran como si sombras enormes y con garras estuvieran a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos. Si su lengua hubiera podido moverse, habría gritado.

— ¿Puedes verlo? —Pregunto Nott— Vendrá por ti si no lo engañas. El licor de hadas lo confundirá. No nos tocara si lo bebes. Confía en mí —Hermione dejo que el líquido dulce se deslizara por su garganta. Después, todo lo demás se puso oscuro.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Hermione estaba recostada sobre un cómodo sofá, rodeada de cojines suaves. Cuando se incorporó, vio a Nott sentado en la orilla de la fuente, removiendo el agua verdosa con la punta de los dedos, aun usando guantes.

Hermione se puso de pie de golpe, notó que no tenía zapatos, aún descalza se acercó furiosa a Nott, con ganas inmensas de ahogarle en esa fuente— ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¿Qué te pasa?

Nott le miró largamente, casi parecía aburrido. No contesto, camino hacia ella y se limitó con apuntar hacia arriba. Hermione alzo la vista y allí se encontró con una amorfa silueta negra echa de sombras, se deslizaba por todo el techo de la habitación.

—No sé su nombre, pero al parecer es una criatura mágica. Se parece mucho a un Dementor ¿No crees? —Hermione respiraba despacio, el vello de sus brazos en puntas, volvió a mirar a Nott— Al parecer atacan a los impuros, sin excepción y no parece tener inteligencia.

— ¿Cómo sabes que solo ataca impuros? —Hermione volvió a mirar al techo.

Theodore se puso de pie a su lado, también mirando hacia arriba— Eso dicen los libros. ¿Quieres que probemos la teoría?

Hermione sintió un escalofrió, porque no parecía que Nott estuviera bromeando— ¿Qué me diste a beber?

—No es peligroso —dijo el, tranquilo— Es agua de la fuente que esta por allá —apunto la grandiosa fuente de la que se deslizaba agua brillante y con la que Nott parecía haber estado jugando— Yo también la he bebido. No hay efectos secundarios, leí en el libro que encontré que el licor de hadas hace que tu magia se relaje. Hace que no tengas miedo y como no tienes miedo de "él", él tampoco te lo tendrá a ti y no te atacara. Es… un licor.

—Entonces no ataca a impuros, ataca a quienes le temen.

—No —dijo Nott— Ese ser persigue el miedo y por alguna razón, inspira el terror en los impuros.

Hermione frunció el ceño— Eso no tiene sentido.

Nott fue hacia la fuente— No dirías eso si hubieras visto tu propia cara al verlo por primera vez.

—Fue una impresión —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. Pero no dejando de pensar en que si era terrorífico, pero ahora no le parecía tan aterrador, de hecho, no le parecía aterrador en absoluto.

—No importa, puse un hechizo desilusionador sobre ti. El licor es para que no le temas y te encuentre. Estás a salvo. Ven —Theodore caminó despacio hasta la fuente, también estaba descalzo.

Nott arremango las tobilleras de su pantalón y se metió en la fuente, le basto mirar a Hermione para que ella entendiera que le imitara. Hermione se sentó a su lado y metió los pies en el agua.

— ¿De dónde viene? —Pregunto ella. El agua estaba fría, pero era tan cristalina que era hipnotizante de mirar.

—No lo sé —respondió Nott, mientras removía sus pies en el agua.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Nott levantó su varita y la hizo bailar en sus manos— ¿Sabes lo que es un pensadero? —Hermione negó con la cabeza, Nott le miro con decepción de nuevo— Un pensadero es un objeto mágico que permite introducir recuerdos en él, para que otros puedan verlo.

— ¿Eso es posible?

Nott alzó una ceja— Es magia —respondió simplemente— Tenemos uno en casa, en el estudio de mi padre, por eso es que cuando encontré este lugar me di cuenta que el licor de las hadas que hay en esta fuente, es la misma sustancia que tienen los pensaderos. Supongo… que ver dentro de recuerdos ajenos puede tener cierto grado de horror para otras personas… o quizá se trata del vértigo y la conmoción. No estoy muy seguro de porque este pensadero funciona así.

Hermione, temerosa a las alturas como ella sola, se sorprendió hasta el límite al escuchar la palabra vértigo y no sentir que su estómago se encogía. Realmente no tenía miedo.

—Te mostrare —dijo Nott. Alzó su varita y se la puso en la frente y murmuro un hechizo, tan bajo que Hermione no pudo distinguir las palabras. De pronto, Nott comenzó a retirar la varita de su frente y un delgado hilo plateado se desprendía de su varita y se unía a su cabeza, como su fuera un cabello— Esto es un recuerdo —dijo Nott, al mismo tiempo que el hilo plateado que unía la varita a la cabeza de Nott se desprendía, quedando solo sujeto por la varita, lo extendió delante de ambos y dejándolo caer en el estanque.

El hilo plateado se zambullo en el agua cristalina y Hermione vio como el agua parecía vibrar al contacto y ondulaba despacio; por inercia miró a Nott, él también estaba mirando fijo allí.

—No te asustes —dijo el, sin mirarla, solamente para pasar una mano a su espalda y darle un empujón.

Hermione cayó por lo que parecía una distancia indescriptible. Momentáneamente vino a su cabeza el relato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Cayó de bruces contra un suelo de madera. Era un sitio acogedor y antiguo, pero sumido en la oscuridad. Camino despacio hacia una habitación que tenía luces tenues, luces de candelabros en el techo. Allí, era una pequeña sala. Un hombre muy alto estaba sentado sobre una alfombra y la espalda apoyada sobre el gigantesco sofá de cuero a su espalda, estaba vestido con una túnica oscura y tenía una varita sobre sus rodillas y un periódico en sus manos. A su lado, casi invisible y pequeño, un niño apoyaba la cabeza en la rodilla flexionada del mago, leyendo un libro que parecía amenazar con resbalar de sus pequeñas manos.

—Las runas antiguas no son interesantes, padre —habló el niño.

—Lo son, hijo —dijo pasando las hojas de su periódico— Continua estudiando. Falta poco para terminar la lección de hoy.

El pequeño niño no resopló ni hizo caras, solamente volvió a centrarse en su lectura, luego cerró el libro— Padre, tengo una pregunta.

—Dime —hablo el hombre aun leyendo su periódico.

—Padre, ¿Qué son los sangre sucia?

El hombre bajo su periódico y miró a su hijo— ¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra?

El niño se sentó con la espalda muy recta— La escuché en la fiesta de año nuevo que dieron en la casa de los Malfoy. Se la escuche decir a uno de los Greengrass, pero no sé exactamente cuál. Son muchos en esa familia.

El mago miró a su hijo, como si le estuviera evaluando— Bueno, para empezar, ese no es el nombre correcto de referirse a aquello. El nombre adecuado es "Hijo de muggles", hay quienes les llaman impuros, pero esa palabra es más para referirse a los mestizos. No uses ese otro nombre, hijo, es de mal gusto.

— ¿Por qué les llaman así?

—Eso se da cuando un mago tiene padres muggles.

El niño contrajo las cejas— Eso no es posible. Estudie los legados mágicos. Un mago no puede ser mago mientras no venga de una familia mágica.

El mago asintió— Esa es la teoría, hijo, pero existen.

—No es cierto.

—Lo es. ¿Cuándo te he mentido? La magia trasciende, al parecer, a niveles que aún no alcanzamos a entender.

El niño dudo— ¿Y porque les llaman por ese otro nombre?

El mago mayor suspiro— Eso es… una cuestión de poder. ¿Por qué llamamos a nuestros elfos por nombres que ellos no escogieron?

—Porque somos sus amos. Nos pertenecen.

—Correcto, con ese acto hacemos ver que nosotros estamos en el poder —dijo gesticulando con las manos— A los hijos de muggles, algunos magos les llamamos de esa manera para hacerles saber que para ellos son aberraciones, cosas de mal gusto. Que están sucios desde dentro. En su sangre. Lo sucio se asocia al asco. Es así la manera en que muchos magos lo ven, hijo.

— ¿Tienen la sangre diferente?

El hombre puso una mano sobre los oscuros y algo ondulados cabellos de su hijo, dejando al descubierto sus azulísimos ojos— No hijo, los he visto sangrar y es exactamente igual que la nuestra —después, aparto su mano de la cabeza del niño y volvió al diario— La magia, por otro lado, la nuestra es superior. Legados mágicos descienden sobre nosotros. Sin embargo, hijo, aunque seamos superiores, no hay que olvidar que la magia no hace grande al mago. Lo que lo hace grande es su habilidad; un mago poderoso no es aquel que recita encantamientos sin error. El mago poderoso es aquel que aún sin tener magia a su disposición es lo suficiente inteligente para manejar sus batallas y salir victoriosos. Un mago humilde que acepta que no puede hacer todo solo. Un mago que sabe que necesita aliados. Pero la grandeza tampoco es todo. Un mago que llega a la cima por su poder e inteligencia, solamente se mantiene allí si sabe aprovechar su lugar. Un mago que está en la cima no se mantiene allí controlando a los de abajo, si no observando a los que están por debajo de él y aprovechando los eventos a su favor. Ese es un gran y poderoso mago.

El niño solamente asintió y luego de tomar un nuevo libro, volvió a su posición, apoyado en las rodillas flexionadas de su padre. El mago, por su parte, bajo una de sus manos hasta la cabeza del niño, levemente, casi desinteresado, pero una real muestra de cariño hacia el niño.

Hermione volvió a la realidad de golpe. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, apoyada con brazos y rodillas en la fuente, fue como si casi se hubiera ahogado, de hecho, luchaba por respirar. Nott a su espalda, tomaba el delgado hilo plateado de la superficie del agua y luego de otro murmullo, el hilo de encogía en la punta de su varita y el volvió a presionarla contra su cien.

—Educativo ¿Verdad?

Hermione, empapada y luchando por respirar, estiro la mano hacia Nott, y él, como el educado sangre pura que era, extendió la suya para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, Hermione tiro de el con fuerza, arrojándolo de cara al agua.

Salió de allí como pudo y busco su varita que estaba en el suelo alfombrado en una orilla de la fuente. Con un rápido hechizo se secó el cabello y el uniforme. A su espalda, Theodore Nott echó a reír.

Hermione se dio la vuelta al instante y le observo allí, de pie aun dentro de la fuente. Gotas de agua corrieran por su cara y estaba riéndose.

—Sabías que lo haría —dijo mirándole fijo, con ese brillo de maldad en la cara— sabias que si extendías tu mano pidiendo mi ayuda, yo extendería la mía. Te aprovechaste de mi educación y lo usaste en mi contra.

— Tienes algo malo en la cabeza —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño— Realmente algo muy malo. ¿Educativo? ¿Te refieres a dejarme claro que posición tengo yo en la escala social del mundo mágico? ¿Sabes? En el mundo muggle tenemos un nombre para lo que ustedes hacen. Se llama discriminación. Me preguntaste que sabía de tu familia, sabía poco, pero ahora sé que son elitistas y que creen que son superiores a los demás solamente por haber tenido la suerte de nacer dentro de tan distinguida familia. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ustedes, los sangre pura, no son especiales. Toda esa magia superior de la que alardean, no se la ganaron. Solo fue suerte. Me dan pena.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que trato de alisarse la falda y no lo consiguió del todo bien. Enfrento de nuevo los ojos de Nott. Este seguía con los pies en la fuente, sus manos enguantadas en los bolsillos.

— ¿Terminaste? —dijo despreocupado. Haciendo rabiar más a Hermione.

—No vuelvas a hablarme —contesto ella, sintiendo como le ardía la cara.

—Me agradas Granger —dijo el, despreocupado. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella a paso tranquilo— realmente me agradas.

El muchacho seguía caminando hacia ella, y en contra de su voluntad, ella hizo ademan de dar pequeños pasitos hacia atrás— ¿Es una broma? —notando ella misma un leve temblor en la voz, ante esto se paró rígida y firme y le miro a los ojos mientras él seguía acercándose. Generalmente Nott parecía tranquilo e imperturbable, pero había ocasiones en que tenía esa mirada de maldad, como cuando le dijo que la venganza es siempre una opción.

—Nunca bromeo acerca de mi opinión sobre alguien —dijo deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de ella— lo repetiré: me agradas. Casi podría admirarte.

Hermione, completamente a la defensiva se cruzó de brazos, Nott parecía realmente serio— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Hiciste que viniera aquí, casi me ahogas y ahora resulta que te agrado.

—Y esto es por lo que casi podría admirarte —dijo el, volviendo a meter las manos en sus bolsillos— eres suficientemente lista, pero te falta ímpetu. Te falta curiosidad. Has venido al mundo mágico y comenzaste a estudiarlo, estudiar la magia, pero no sabes nada de los magos, sus tradiciones, sus creencias. Su manera de hacer las cosas. Directamente las rechazas antes de jugar con todo ello, antes de saber si es realmente no es conveniente para ti y podrías sacar provecho —Nott retrocedió unos leves pasitos hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarla— Soy un sangre pura, tengo una posición de aristocracia y soy públicamente importante. Estoy por encima del promedio y no es presunción, es meramente la realidad. Los jóvenes magos en la misma posición que yo, y en esta etapa del tiempo, en esta edad, comienzan a crear sus "círculos". Te enseñe ese recuerdo. Un mago inteligente no puede hacer las cosas solo, demasiado que abarcar y poco tiempo a mano. Quiero la cima, lo anhelo. ¿Por qué te traje aquí? Quizá ya lo estés imaginando. Es obvio. La respuesta es sí.

Hermione, perpleja, miraba alternativamente al suelo y de vuelta a Nott— ¿Estás diciendo… que quieres que yo… sea parte de ese "circulo"?

—La tradición, es que el mago reclutador enseñe un secreto al mago que quiera reclutar. Generalmente es un recuerdo importante u objetos que tengan conexión emocional con el mago reclutador. Es casi simbólico, pero es genuino. La magia… se vincula, pero eso es solamente posible con magos con legado en la magia. Sangre puras. Un mestizo jamás podrá crear un vinculo mágico como este —Theodore saco las manos de los bolsillos y se quitó el guante de la mano izquierda, tendiéndosela a Hermione— generalmente, el mago reclutado debe incarse en una rodilla y tomar la mano del reclutador, con la mano dominante, por eso estoy tendiendo mi mano izquierda. No espero que te arrodilles, solamente jurar lealtad a mí, y no se trata de que serás mi esclava o algo por el estilo. Estarás vinculada a mí, tú me darás lealtad y yo te daré protección, siempre y cuando no traiciones mi confianza.

Ahora Hermione fue quien echo a reír, escandalosamente, además. Todo le parecía una broma barata y esperaba a que otros alumnos de Slytherin salieran de debajo de capas de invisibilidad para mofarse de ella. Pero nada sucedió, nadie salió de debajo de capas y Nott aún tenía la mano extendida hacia ella.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza— Hablas en serio.

—Realmente en serio —dijo Nott— Esto es un compromiso de por vida, una alianza. No bromearía con esto.

Hermione dio unos pasitos hacia atrás, aun negando con la cabeza— estás loco —luego le apunto a la mano extendida— ve a que te revise un sanador, Nott. Estas realmente mal de la cabeza si crees que yo aceptaría algo tan ridículo como lo que propones. Si yo entiendo ese "compromiso" como lo que significa en esencia, tu serías una especie de... "jefe" ¿Cómo la sociedad antigua? ¿Solo me desposare con quien mi amo lo permita? ¿Matare a quien estorbe en tu camino? Ustedes son un grave caso de retroceso cultural.

—Los términos y juramentos son negociables—dijo Nott, esta vez ya con la mano desnuda colgando a su costado— También hay beneficios —Hermione iba a replicar, pero Nott siguió hablando— dejaran de llamarte… por ese nombre desagradable. Socialmente serías uno de los míos y nadie es tan idiota como para meterse en mi camino. Subirías de estatus, como miembro de mi círculo privado… serías colocada al mismo nivel que yo, como una amiga íntima.

Ella negó con la cabeza de nuevo— No somos amigos.

—Como si lo fuéramos —Nott volvió a acercarse a ella— Yo te ayudo y tú me ayudas. Un insulto a ti es un insulto a mí. Tus enemigos son mis enemigos y mis enemigos los tuyos. Tus amigos mis amigos y los míos los tuyos.

— ¿Y si entramos en desacuerdo? —Hermione no pudo evitar preguntar, pensando en todos los Slytherin que vivían por y para fastidiarla. Pensando en Harry, en Ron ¿Qué dirían sus amigos si les decía que había decidido formar parte de un círculo de "amistad" con un Slytherin?

—Entonces intentaras convencerme acerca de la validez de tu punto —Nott volvió a extender la mano desnuda— tu eres lista y lógica para ver la realidad de las cosas y yo soy demasiado pragmático para no desviar mi atención ni prestar atención a tonterías mundanas, sin embargo, serás valiosa para mí y te daré el respeto que mereces. Eres una nacida muggles y realmente no me importa en absoluto. La sangre no hace al mago, yo apoyo esa línea de pensamiento, y mi padre también. Si yo apareciera en mi casa contigo acompañándome para las vacaciones de navidad, te tratara como una invitada. Y si eres de mi círculo interno, te tratara como si fueras de la familia. Nunca escucharas ese insulto asqueroso nunca más, ni aquí ni a donde fuera que vayas, si alguien lo hace sufrirá por la mano de mí familia. Y todo esto te lo has ganado tu misma. Tu carácter, tu inteligencia, tu valentía y cada aspecto que te hace única. Toda tú en conjunto me agrada, y debes saber que eres la primera a quien le pido esto —Nott calló, seguramente esperando a que ella hablara, pero Hermione se quedó sin palabras— ni siquiera tienes que arrodillarte, como esperaría de cualquier otro mago, siento que sería un insulto hacia ti y tampoco necesito una muestra de sumisión de tu parte, porque sé que si me dices que serás leal a mi es suficiente para saber que lo serás. Espero que sigas siendo tú, aunque un lazo como este nos una, porque no necesito a alguien servil, necesito más a alguien como tú. No miento cuando digo que realmente me agradas.

Theodore Nott, mago sangre pura, socialmente equivalente a la realeza mágica, volvió a extender la mano hacia Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, equivalente a la clase más baja en el mundo de la magia. Una acción que si fuera vista en público, sería tomada como una aberración por otros sangre pura. Nada más que una muestra de debilidad por parte de Theodore Nott.

Como una montaña que desciende al ras del suelo, solamente para saludar al valle.

* * *

Y bueno, han pasado siglos desde la ultima vez que actualice.

Aquí, con prácticamente todo el tercer libro desde perspectiva de Hermione, y un Nott más que misterioso.

En el próximo cap, cosas interesantes por venir.

Gracias por los comentarios, Will Granger, DeinoO-Dragomir, Melodiosa y Sasusakulove14.  
Y a todos los que siguen la historia tambieén.

Saludos a todos!


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

James caminaba resuelto por los viejos pasillos de su casa, acababa de darse un baño en el único baño funcional y eso siempre le ponía de mal humor, estaba en el piso de abajo y tenía que bajar y subir de nuevo a su habitación. Al abrir la descolorida puerta marrón, unos oscuros y enfadados ojos le dieron una mirada que anunciaba una futura pelea. James, con un humor bastante oscuro, trato de aclararlo un poco, si no todo sería más insoportable que de costumbre.

—Star —dijo James tranquilo— no te esperaba por aquí hoy.

James se pasó la toalla por el cabello y se acercó al espejo para examinar su rostro y también vigilar a Star para ver qué tipo de humor era el que traía ese día.

—Tú tía no deja de escribir a casa —dijo cruzando las piernas y sentada perfectamente cómo debería de sentarse una dama. James rio internamente. Star podría despotricar contra Agatha, pero ella le enseño los más finos modales— escribió hoy en la mañana. Dijo que todos ustedes tienen acontecimiento importante hoy. Insiste en que yo esté presente.

James fingió suspirar— Agatha no tiene voto en esto, Star —dijo sereno— trato de ser políticamente correcto, pero que tu vengas con nosotros hoy podría ser contraproducente. ¿Cómo está Hermes?

Star se cruzó de brazos— Bien, dentro de lo que llega a significar "Bien" para él. Le encargaron un gran lote de poción de sueño, una cantidad industrial y debe ser demasiado importante porque ni siquiera me dijo a mí para que es. Está trabajando como demente, aunque temo que derrame un poco y se desmaye por una semana. La casa apesta —Star camino hasta espaldas de James, quien se pasaba una poción al cabello y otra sobre el rostro. Star vivía diciendo que usaba más pociones que ella, pero era necesario. Alguien como Star nunca entendería la posición de James.

La deidad de los magos le había dado un gran talento y un hermoso rostro, mas no la familia adecuada. El talento, su legeremancia innata, le abriría todos los caminos si jugaba bien sus cartas. Por otro lado, su aspecto le permitía mostrarse socialmente accesible. Un mago con un don podría aspirar a ser bien recibido en cualquier sitio, un mago con un don y atractivo, era llamado e invitado de honor en cualquier sitio. Belleza y talento. James debía de cuidar ambos.

Cuando alzo la vista se encontró con que Star estaba a su espalda. Sus delicadas coletas oscuras y sus enormes ojos estudiándolo. Era bonita y aunque James, desde que se dio cuenta de que Star sería una belleza andante cuando creciera, se dijo a si mismo que en su momento le enseñaría a ser agradable a la vista y a los oídos de los demás; pero tiempo después supo que eso sería imposible. Star no era Star, era Matthews. Una orgullosa bruja guerrera que solo considera el poder mágico como digno de respeto.

James se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose contra el mueble donde estaba el espejo.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ir? —pregunto Star, aun cruzando brazos. Iba bien arreglada, perfectamente peinada, una túnica elegante y nueva, zapatos impecables. Era pequeña, pero seguramente ya pegaría un estirón, mientras, apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho. Seguía viéndose como una niña pequeña, lo cual hacía dificultoso el hablar con ella. Ese aspecto hacia que James tendiera a verla de manera poco práctica, como si ella fuera inocencia pura. Star podría sacar su varita y cercenarle un brazo si James le diera motivos, luego su loco tío vendría, haría crecer de nuevo su brazo con dolorosas pociones, luego le borrarían la memoria y le dejarían en la ignorancia y ambos podrían recordar ese incidente riéndose de James.

"Es Matthews, no Star" se decía James constantemente "No veas a la niña, mira a la bruja con el legado Praethor"

—No estás invitada, sería una falta de respeto de mi parte. Solo ira la familia.

—Tu tía Agatha…

—Ella no tiene voto en esto, Star —James puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Star. Hacía eso para calmarla desde que tenía dos años. Star se quitó la mano de encima de casi un manotazo. Desde los dos años hacía lo mismo— Seguramente le pareció buena idea o quizá imagina que es lo correcto, según sus modales del siglo XVII, pero no lo es y lo sabes.

—Pero…

—Star —James estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, trato de componer una expresión de alguien que no tiene opciones— Es una invitación para la familia. Los presentare formalmente a los Nott, soy prácticamente la cabeza de mi familia. Tenemos que atenernos a las reglas, sus reglas.

Star frunció el ceño— suenas servil y diligente —dijo con ironía— Eres alguien de su círculo interno, no el que expresamente se encargara de adularlo. Eres un consejero no un lame botas.

James se llevó una mano al cabello— Quiero que Theodore confié en mí. Lo engatuse para que me acepte, no me lo pidió el. Sabes que mi método no fue el más limpio, el vínculo es débil —James se miró la mano derecha que ofreció a Theodore, se suponía que una corriente y cosquilleo debía de llegar hasta su pecho y oprimir su corazón, haciéndole saber que su nuevo "amo" le tenía aprecio y lealtad, pero solamente tenía esa sensación en la mano. Theodore no confiaba en él.

" _O realmente es un mestizo. Los mestizos nunca pueden completar un vínculo mágico. La sangre pura y antigua rechazaría la magia de un mestizo"_

James sacudió la cabeza. Pensar así no llevaba a ningún sitio, además James no se lo dijo a Theodore, eso solo acarrearía problemas innecesarios, el de por sí ya creía que era un mestizo. Información no comprobada traería solamente más problemas.

Tres o cuatro años, James tenía ese tiempo para tejer una relación de confianza con Theodore, solo entonces sabría si era su propia sangre la que rechazaba la vinculación con Theodore. Una vinculación fallida desaparecía en ese tiempo. Y si Theodore era un mestizo, ese resquemor en la palma de su mano no se iría nunca.

Toda esa situación aumentaba el estrés en James. Aunque Theodore fuera un mestizo seguía siendo uno de los sagrados veintiocho y James necesitaba que Theodore lo siguiera siendo si quería lograr que su familia ascendiera socialmente y saliera de la miseria. Tenía que hallar soluciones si es que Theodore fuera realmente un mestizo.

Lo que más le preocupaba era el asunto de los nuevos miembros del círculo interno que Theodore fuera a reclutar. Si fueran otros sangre pura, James se vería en la obligación de crear o asemejar una vinculación correcta engañándoles. Eso, o sabotear a los nuevos miembros durante cuatro años. Pero no acababa allí. En un futuro, si Theodore fuera mestizo y se casara y tuviera hijos, esos hijos no tendrían a un James Craston para mantener la farsa. James también había pensado en eso. Si Theodore llegaba a ser un mestizo, como él temía, Theodore no lo sabría nunca y James lo empujaría a casarse con una mestiza adinerada, aunque fuera necesario servirle amortentia todos los días de su vida. Así Theodore Nott seria visto socialmente como el que ensucio su sangre y descendencia por voluntad propia.

Toda una vida que planificar, era eso o conseguir todas las pruebas fehacientes y seguras de que Theodore no era un mestizo y entonces solo concentrarse en ganar su confianza antes de que el vínculo desapareciera.

James tenía las manos sudorosas. Star seguía mirándole fijamente. Había veces como aquella, en las que James se preguntaba si Star era también legeremante.

—Entiendo —Star se cruzó de brazos— ¿Me dirás que tal fue?

James hizo otro gran esfuerzo por brindarle una sonrisa que pareciera sincera— Claro que sí. Recuerda, estamos del mismo lado.

Star asintió y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama— tu tía Agatha hará todo un numero de drama.

—Que lo intente —dijo James— La dejare petrificada en casa si planea darme problemas.

Star sonrió— Lo conseguiste —dijo Star, con una expresión limpia de desconfianza— No me hace feliz y tengo envidia hacia ti, pero finalmente lo conseguiste.

James aparto la mirada y la centró en la puerta descolorida de su habitación. Star, en ocasiones, decía admirarlo. Se parecían bastante, de cierto modo. La familia de Star había sido retirada y excomulgada de entre los suyos. James podía decir que su familia también. Ambos en la miseria social.

Los Mathews habían sido amigos de los Craston desde hacía dos generaciones y fueron los únicos que les tendieron la mano cuando cayeron en desgracia. Cuando los Matthews también cayeron, lo menos que podía hacer su familia era tenderles una mano, una harapienta y miserable mano, dándoles lo único que ellos podrían darles. No un algo, sino un alguien.

Un futuro.

James miro a Star de nuevo— Tú también lo conseguirás —dijo tratando de transmitirle esperanza— ¿Nuestro trato sigue en pie?

—Soy yo quien debería estar preguntando eso —dijo Star, algo nerviosa— pero si, nuestro trato sigue en pie.

James sonrió, esta vez no tuvo que fingir ni esforzarse. Una niña, pero definitivamente fiel a su palabra. James por su parte, nunca planeo cumplir la suya, vería como se libraba si es que los términos de su acuerdo con Star no se cumplían y que la siguiente generación se las arreglaran solos.

Ironía.

Theodore se equivocó, debió ofrecer su mano a Star y no a él. Star sería una consejera adecuada y leal, moriría antes de traicionarlo. James, por otra parte, sabía que el mismo solamente era un oportunista.

* * *

Draco Malfoy tenía un resquemor en la garganta y el pecho. El encuentro con los pobretones Weasley, Potter y la sangre sucia seguía aguijoneándole en la mano de la varita. En especial mientras miraba a Granger y sus petulantes y atrevidos ojos le mantuvieron la mirada.

Aun recordaba el incidente, seguía fresco en su memoria. La humillación sufrida al ser tocado por su inmunda mano. Solo Crabbe y Goyle habían sido testigos y si sabían lo que les convenía no hablarían nunca de eso. Nadie en Slytherin hablaría de eso nunca. Sus padres no debían de enterarse nunca.

Cuando llegaron al palco de honor, donde tendrían una vista envidiable de la final del campeonato mundial de Quiditch, el ministro en persona les saludo efusivamente y con aquel tartamudeo irritable. Draco, educadamente saludo a todos los presentes, pero antes de ocupar su lugar en el asiento que correspondía, noto tres personajes en una esquina alejada de los demás.

Allí estaban, Edward Greengrass y Philip Nott charlando en voz baja, uno a cada lado de Theodore, quien estaba sentado en medio y escuchaba en silencio a ambos magos.

Draco se acercó con discreción, pero Theodore lo vio y se levantó de su asiento llamando la atención de los otros dos, que dejaron de hablar al instante, antes de que Draco pudiera escuchar algo.

—Hola Draco —Theodore le encontró antes de que llegara hasta los adultos y camino hacia un lugar más alejado, de reojo, Draco pudo ver que Philip Nott y Greengrass seguían con sus murmullos.

Theodore se veía diferente, quizá fuera porque pocas veces vestía túnicas de gala, además de que llevaba fijo el cabello, que generalmente era ligeramente ondulado. Sus ojos azules eran tan inquietantes como nunca, parecía no haber dormido nada en días, pues tenía sombras oscuras bajo los ojos. Sus enguantadas manos se veían entre los pliegues de las mangas— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, Theodore. No sabía que también les hubieran invitado.

—Fue de último minuto —dijo Theodore, sin dejar traslucir ningún tic en su vacía expresión— Ven, te presentare a Edward Greengrass —Theodore le dio la espalda, dispuesto a esperar que Draco le siguiera, pero este se plantó en su sitio.

Draco arrugo la nariz y miro hacia ambos adultos— Mi padre dice que Greengrass es un mestizo oportunista.

Theodore se giró al instante, su túnica bailo al viento junto con él— Cierto, es un mestizo y puede que también oportunista, pero sabe lo que hace y siempre tiene jugosa información y agradablemente no es ningún mezquino.

Draco se cruzó de brazos— ¿Los rumores son ciertos? —Dijo Draco, con una sonrisa malvada— te has vuelto un fanático de mestizos —y añadió una última frase, esperando enfadarle— y sangres sucias.

Al fin Theodore mostro un leve movimiento en una ceja, Draco sabía que esa palabra le enfadaba y se sintió un triunfador al lograr provocarlo. Él decía que era una cuestión de educación, pero Draco sospechaba que era otra cosa. Algo involucrado con la sangre sucia Granger. En segundo año intercambiaban saludos mediocres y en tercero era Theodore el que se acercaba a ella y Granger le miraba como si fuera una alimaña, pero nunca se insultaban. Draco los vio cerca del fin de año, charlando alegremente en orillas del lago negro, solos y hablándose en cuchicheos. Había algo raro allí.

Theodore se acercó a Draco tan rápido que se sorprendió de tenerlo tan cerca. Sus inquietantes ojos azules demasiado cerca. Cuando abrió la boca, habló casi como un susurro— Considero el fanatismo una gran estupidez, no me educaron así, Draco. No culpo a tu familia por no tolerarlos. Dicen que el mago aborrece a las personas que tienen lo que les falta. Tú irracional padre cometió un error y de no ser por Greengrass estaría siendo investigado y quizá hubiera terminado en Azkaban—Theodore miro a su alrededor— ¿Te es familiar el maleficio imperio? No llamaría a tu padre "idiota" soy muy educado y no me atrevería a faltarle al respeto de esa forma, pero su comportamiento no es precisamente el de alguien inteligente.

Draco sonrió con malicia e ira— ¿Educación? Vete a la mierda, Nott. Tú y tu familia amante de mestizos. —Draco se volvió elegantemente para marcharse hacia donde estaban sus padres. Que les dieran a todos los Nott.

—Draco —le llamo Theodore— Mejor tenerles de tu lado a esperar que te peguen en la cara ¿No? ¿Tus padres lo saben?

Draco enrojeció, girándose al instante— Metete en tus asuntos, Nott.

—Resulta que se está volviendo mi asunto —Theodore volvió a acortar la distancia entre ambos y volvió a mirar alrededor antes de centrar sus ojos en Draco— Sé que planeas usar un maleficio muy doloroso y dañino en Granger. No lo harás. De hecho, no querrás hacerlo.

Draco no cabía en incredulidad— Estas de broma ¿No?

—Yo no bromeo —Theodore negó con la cabeza— Sabes que nunca lo hago. Hablo muy en serio. No levantaras tu varita en venganza.

—Lo sabía, solo eres un fanático de sangres sucias, un traidor a la sangre —mascullo Draco con ira.

—Ni lo uno, ni lo otro —Theodore parecía aburrido— Solamente, estoy pagando un favor.

Draco se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras— ¿Le debes un favor a la sangre sucia?

Theodore, compuso esa expresión siniestra que pondría nervioso a cualquiera, sin embargo, sonrió— Uno muy grande. Y por tanto, no deseo que sea molestada físicamente por ti o tus seguidores. Soy un mago de palabra.

—Puede que seas el único que se siente libre de hablar conmigo de muchos temas, Theodore, pero cuando una sangre sucia se mete conmigo lo paga. No puedes venir aquí y pensar que te hare caso. Tendré mi venganza —dijo con furia.

—No digo que tengas privarte de vengarte, hazlo. Despotrica contra ella, insúltala. Humíllala si quieres. Has lo que quieras, no me interesa, siempre y cuando no sea daño físico, eso no está en discusión. Seguramente hay muchas formas de vengarse sin necesidad de daño físico —Theodore se aliso los pliegues de la túnica— además, aparte de ser de palabra, también soy un mago generoso. Es obvio que no te pediría algo, sin entregar otra cosa a cambio. Merecerá la pena, créeme, mucho más útil que hacer llorar niñas que no valen tu tiempo.

Draco se cruzó de brazos— ¿ah, sí? —cuestiono, incrédulo. La venganza contra Granger sería lo más placentero en muchos años que Draco pudiera conseguir.

Theodore sonrió educadamente— Gracias a Granger, tendré un giratiempo pronto, quizá el último que existe en toda Europa. Podría arreglar el prestártelo alguna vez cuando esté en manos de mi familia. Porque de hecho, tú también colaboraste indirectamente en conseguirlo. Si no hubieras montado todo un espectáculo por un simple arañazo en el brazo y exclamando por todo lo alto que tendrías una cabeza del Hipogrifo favorito de Hogwarts en tu casa, Granger no se hubiera desesperado y hubiera acudido a mí pidiendo ayuda. Creo que Granger piensa en mí como una especie de conocido amistoso. Ella confía en mi ¿Sabes?

Con total incredulidad, Draco deseaba fervientemente poder leer mentes para saber si Theodore no mentía. Pero conociendo a Nott, el cómo actuaba con la gente, como los engatusaba fingiendo ser amable y siempre obteniendo lo que quería, supo que era verdad— Usaste a Granger. Y también a mí.

Theodore levantó una ceja— Me aproveche de la situación. Ella estaba vulnerable y le di un sabio consejo a Granger y así tuve una ganancia adecuada de información, completa muestra de gratitud por parte de ella. A ti de deje ser. Tengo las manos limpias. Es el juego de un mago listo.

Draco frunció el ceño— Pero proteges a Granger ¿Por qué? No parece ser muy propio de ti, Theodore.

Los ojos de Theodore adquirieron un brillo misterioso— Gracias a ella tendré un Giratiempo, ya te lo dije. Ella suele toparse con cosas interesantes y además es amiga de Potter. Si confía en mí, tengo grandes expectativas acerca de a donde me puede llevar eso —Theodore se acomodó el cuello de la túnica— podría sonar para ti como que soy un traidor a la sangre, pero es lejano a la realidad. No soy ningún idealista, sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo con tonterías. Hago lo necesario, medios para conseguir un fin —Nott se cuadro de hombros— escuche que Greengrass quería unirse a las filas de tu familia, pero tu padre lo rechazo por ser un mestizo. Cuando se metió en problemas, Greengrass fue el primero en enterarse y busco a mi padre para preguntarle si quería que él le echara una mano a tu padre en su nombre. Mi padre acepto y ahora tiene a Greengrass como su fuente en la oficina de aplicación y uso de la magia y tu padre le debe al mío un favor. ¿Puedes ver la ironía de la situación? ¿Sigues creyendo que sería bueno que mi familia se vaya a la mierda, Malfoy?

Draco apretó los dientes con ira, pero se forzó a mantener una expresión de desdén, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo esas hirientes palabras y la sutil humillación— Obviamente no sería bueno para ti, Nott. —Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia— Mándame una lechuza cuando tengas el giratiempo a mano, puedo ayudarte a pensar en darle un buen uso.

Draco, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la túnica se sentó enfurruñado en su asiento.

" _Maldito Nott"_

* * *

Un torbellino había sacudido Londres en los últimos días.

Theodore y su padre estaban en una cafetería cercana al callejón Dyagon, era un lugar exclusivo y privado, mesas separadas unas de otras por estantes de flores y libros y con vidrieras enormes. Theodore estaba sentado del lado del cristal, mirando hacia la calle; su padre, sentado a su lado, leía "El Profeta" matutino con desinterés, o fingiéndolo, al menos.

Una camarera se acercó a pedirles la orden. Theodore pidió té negro, su padre, un café solo; y ambos pidieron tortitas saladas. Theodore se fijó en la incómoda mirada de la camarera al notar en la portada de El Profeta estaba aquella imagen que representaba todos los miedos e inquietudes del mundo mágico. La marca tenebrosa sobre el cielo, viva y atemorizante, retorciéndose… como la marca de su padre bajo la túnica.

Theodore reprimió una risa, si la camarera viera la marca seguro se desmayaría, parecía ese tipo de persona. _"James miraría en silencio y aunque le incomodara, no diría nada. Granger miraría ceñuda y preguntaría si dolía o cualquier otra cosa que viniera a su cabeza curiosa"._ Con aquellos pensamientos en mente, se dedicó a mirar por el cristal hacia la calle y si prestaba más atención, podía ver un leve reflejo suyo en el cristal. Sus ojos azules frente a él. Decían que eran intimidantes, bueno, Pansy lo dijo cuando fueron a cenar a su casa hacía unas dos semanas. Pero también dijo que Daphne pensaba igual, como también decía que asustaba a su pequeña hermana, Astoria.

Theodore pensó en la última vez que vio a las hermanas Greengrass, dos muchachas rubias y con ojos azul-celeste que tenían la imagen de ser amables. Daphne era como una princesa que vivía cuidando de su hermana menor. Astoria era algo tímida, pero sabía que era más lista que su hermana, de buena fuente supo que ella ayudaba a Daphne con sus encantamientos.

Edward Greengrass le había dicho en una oportunidad, que el patriarca Greengrass solía dar largas a su familia acerca de mostrar una posición decisiva. Quería ser miembro, pero no quería exponerse. Edward solía fanfarronear acerca de ello y también bromeaba acerca de sus infinitos primos, tratando de ganar favores o escalando en el ministerio de Magia, pero nadie tan habilidoso como él.

Theodore sabía que no fanfarroneaba, Edward jugaba un papel. Despreocupado, tranquilo y oportunista. Theodore lo discutió con su padre cierta ocasión y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que de ninguna manera era un oportunista, solamente era ambicioso. De hecho, sospechaban que movió hilos dentro del ministerio para que apuntaran sospechas en la dirección correcta durante su segundo año en Hogwarts: Lucius Malfoy.

Edward Greengrass quería estar con los Nott. Por eso recurrió primero a los Malfoy, solo un idiota pensaría que los Malfoy aceptarían a un mestizo, por muy Greengrass que fuera. Los Nott, por otro lado, aceptaban a los que creían útiles; y mejor aún si llegaban con presentes de la calidad con la que Edward llego.

Theodore dejo de ver su reflejo y la fijo en la calle, vio desde una de las esquinas Edward Greengrass caminaba a paso alegre y jovial por la acera. Saludaba a un vendedor de periódicos y le sonreía mientras pagaba por un ejemplar. Una corta reverencia a la vendedora de flores que acomodaba los floreros de afuera. Saludaba a todo el mundo, o al menos a aquellos que él parecía conocer.

Cruzó la calle con el periódico bajo el brazo. Antes de entrar a la cafetería se acomodó la túnica y entró aún más jovial que entonces. Halago a la camarera que estaba en la entrada y saludo a lo lejos a algunas personas más que estaban sentados leyendo el periódico y bebiendo café.

Edward se acercó a su mesa y después de saludar a ambos, tomó asiento delante de ellos.

— ¿Cómo están? —Saludo con una sonrisa— lamento la demora.

Philip Nott había doblado su periódico y lo había deslizado al centro de la mesa— En realidad, llega usted cinco minutos antes.

—La educación demanda que llegue diez minutos antes —dijo despreocupado y aguardo en silencio cuando la camarera llego con el pedido de ambos Nott. Cuando pregunto a Edward su pedido, este contesto con una sonrisa, logrando que la camarera se pusiera roja— Un café con leche y algo con queso y horneado.

La camarera se alejó a paso rápido de allí y Edward centró los ojos en Theodore, claramente no esperaba que él estuviera presente— Hoy parte el tren a Hogwarts —dijo Philip Nott, con su tono de mando— pensé en desayunar con mi hijo antes de que fuera a la escuela.

Edward asintió— Lo sé, mi tío acostumbra orquestar toda una fiesta de té como despedida de mis primas. Logré huir apenas. Puede ser algo acobardante ver a la hilera de familiares deseando buenos deseos a mis primas sin siquiera un intento de disimular su cinismo.

La camarera llego con la orden de Edward, su humeante café con leche y un platillo con lo que parecía una tarta de queso— Gracias Stela —le sonrió. La chica enrojeció y le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando se alejó, Edward y Philip se miraron y discretamente sacaron sus varitas. Theodore miro en silencio el movimiento que usaron, claramente un hechizo para silenciar su espacio.

Theodore sabía porque escogían aquel lugar para intercambiar información. Los estantes brindaban un espacio cuadrado y cuasi cerrado que permitía a la barrera de magia el sostenerse en una forma, si no fuera así, el hechizo se deslizaría por todo el lugar, o requeriría hechizos más vistosos que simples florituras disimuladas.

—Bien —dijo Edward— El meollo del asunto.

—De acuerdo —dijo Philip— Theodore ya está enterado. Hablemos con libertad.

Edward bebió su café con leche con lentitud y deslizando su mirada de Theodore a Philip— Su método me es nuevo, Philip —se quejó Edward. El siempre complaciente hombre se ponía de ese modo cuando algo no salía como él quería. Educado, pero iba al grano. A Theodore le agradaba cada vez más— pero supongo que Theodore es bastante perceptivo.

Edward fijo la vista en Theodore. Aquel día en el campeonato de Quiditch ninguno de ellos se percató de que Draco se acercaba, si no hubiera sido por Theodore muchas cosas se hubieran filtrado. Theodore sintió un deje de orgullo cuando su padre se veía satisfecho y Edward Greengrass impresionado.

—Lo soy —dijo Theodore, mirándole un momento y luego volviendo a ver hacia la ventana— Sin embargo, este tema no es algo que quiera discutir ahora. Tengo poca perspectiva en eso… y en mi opinión, esto es precipitado.

—Es un mero trámite —dijo Edward restándole importancia— ofrezco el trato en una charla casual, en un lugar público y elegante. Philip puede declinar ahora mismo si gusta, o decir que lo tendrá en cuenta, como cortesía. Ustedes saben, puede ser considerado un insulto para mi querido tío un claro desprecio por su princesa.

Philip y Theodore volvieron a mirarse. Esta vez hablo Philip— Por supuesto —dijo— es una formalidad, y mi método puede sonarle nuevo, sin embargo, es como mi padre lo hizo conmigo. Las alianzas por matrimonio son un tema familiar. Mi padre tomó en cuenta mi opinión y quiero hacer lo mismo con mi hijo. Aunque claro, yo tenía más edad.

Theodore volvió a mirar por la ventana. Claro que sabía que todo era una formalidad. Theodore y su padre ya lo habían discutido. Edward era el favorito de su tío porque logró un acercamiento con su familia, algo que Edward tenía planeado. Por otro lado, el patriarca Greengrass era muy ambicioso. Por Edward se enteraron que había logrado comprometer a Draco con Astoria, la pequeña de ojos azul celeste. Theodore casi podía sentir pena por ella. Decisión extraña, pues se suponía que alguien del abolengo de Draco, solo desposaría a una primogénita. Quien sabe cómo consiguió que se comprometiera con una hija segunda, aunque aún no sería un hecho hasta que lo anunciaran en la sección de sociales de El Profeta. Daphne, por otro lado, la primogénita…. Antón Greengrass planeaba comprometerla…. con Theodore.

Edward parloteaba acerca de lo que Antón ofrecía como dote, beneficios en negocios en los que ambos tenían intereses. Acuerdos varios.

Theodore tenía una idea clara de lo que sería su vida en un futuro ya no muy lejano. El matrimonio era considerado una adquisición más a la familia, un trato de negocios, o deudas de honor sellados con magia vinculatoria a nivel de sangre. Sin embargo, como su padre dijo, él era demasiado joven aún. No tenía claro el que opinar al respecto y tampoco quería darle muchas vueltas a ello. Su padre dijo que era normal a su edad. Ya después, en uno o dos años, seguramente pensaría distinto.

Las palabras fueron dichas, la cortesía puesta sobre la mesa. Entonces, ambos magos comenzaron a hablar realmente. Theodore dejo de ver hacia la ventana y centro la atención en su té negro.

—El torneo de los tres magos será todo un evento —dijo Edward— Beauxbatoms y Durmstrang llegaran el primer día. Una celebridad entre ellos, Víctor Krum, el Búlgaro jugador profesional de Quiditch —Edward miro a Theodore— podría ser interesante un acercamiento.

Theodore alzo una ceja, interrogante. Fue su padre quien contesto su pregunta silenciosa— El director de Durmstrang es Igor Karkarov, un antiguo colega, sin embargo, traiciono a varias brujas y magos vinculados con el Señor Tenebroso. En teoría esta rehabilitado y dejo atrás las viejas lealtades y los rumores dicen que es bastante cercano a Krum. No estaría mal confirmar que tan cierto es eso. Era un buen mago.

Theodore asintió, fingiendo comprensión y sorpresa. Su padre le había hecho memorizar los rostros y nombres y las relaciones que tuvieran cada uno de los mortífagos que su padre conoció. Igor Karkarov era un rostro más, lo reconocería aunque lo viera en la calle.

Edward se removió en su silla, casi desperezado— Talentoso, ciertamente. Pero no es lo único interesante que sucederá este año en Hogwarts. Theodore, ten cuidado. Tienes mucha información en la cabeza y un terrible auror se unirá al profesorado.

Philip Nott frunció el ceño— ¿Un auror?

Edward compuso aquella expresión triunfal que ponía cuando sabía que tenía una primicia entre manos— Si, un auror, el legendario Alastor Moody. La oficina de Aurores ha querido deshacerse de él desde hace años. Es conocido por tener métodos… extraños; además de que es un excéntrico y ese ojo mágico logra ser intimidante. Tiene buenos instintos, supe que hizo comentarios acerca de mí pidiendo una sesión de legeremancia para mí cuando logre sacar a Malfoy de problemas, no estaba para nada mal encaminado. Es una larga historia el cómo le di el esquinazo. ¿Ya manejas bien tu Oclumancia?

Theodore asintió— tengo dos años de práctica.

Philip se removió en su asiento— No es suficiente —murmuro— Mantén el perfil bajo. Trata de evitar a Malfoy, él llama demasiado la atención.

Theodore volvió a asentir— Si, padre.

Luego del largo desayuno y aún más cortesía, Edward se despidió educadamente, como siempre. Theodore estuvo a punto de ponerse en marcha también, sin embargo, el hechizo de silencio no fue retirado.

—Me dijiste que estabas logrando una amistad indirecta con Harry Potter. ¿Cómo manejaras eso este año?

Theodore borró toda expresión de su rostro— Igual que el anterior, algo de bajo perfil. No quisiera que sea algo malinterpretado. No quiero ser tachado como un traidor a la sangre.

Philip negó despacio— En ese aspecto, abandona el perfil bajo —Theodore no pudo evitar tornar los ojos, incrédulo— Debes parecer inocente a los ojos de Moody, si centra su atención en ti, podría ser un problema. Habrá rumores, pero confío en que sabrás manejarlos.

Theodore centró los ojos en sus enguantadas manos, recordando el por qué comenzó a usarlos y volviendo a preguntarse porque su padre no cuestiono nunca ese hábito— Claro, Padre. Puedo hacerlo.

—Y acerca de Malfoy… —Theodore casi pudo ver un deje de diversión en su rostro, sabía lo que su padre insinuaba.

Theodore volvió a asentir— Claro, siempre puedo ayudar a que llame la atención de los demás sobre él. No creo que a él le moleste.

* * *

Iniciando los eventos del 4to libro, si, hay Victor Krum.  
PD: El Draco de los primeros libros siempre me parecio muy volatil e idiota. Tonto no era, pero si bastante idiota. Recien comence a verlo diferente en sexto año.

Saludos a lunatico0030, como decía arriba, Victor si aparecera.  
Gracias por comentar y saludos a todos!


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Theodore reconoció a Igor Karkarov apenas puso un pie en el comedor. Era muy alto, se veía fuerte y tenaz. Intimidaría a cualquiera. Además de que debería ser un mago espectacular si había logrado ser director de una escuela de magia con un pasado tan turbio como del que era dueño.

—Albus, viejo amigo —dijo abrazando al director en su acento característico. A Theodore le dio un hormigueo en el cuello y un vacío en el estómago al escuchar ese acento tan despectivo de tierras bajas… como de aquel mago que casi lo mata hace ya años atrás. El trauma seguía vivo. Casi podía sentir como la varita quemaba en su cuello.

Salió de ese trance en cuanto los alumnos de Beauxbatoms hicieron presencia. Franceses. Theodore había estado una temporada en Francia y los recuerdos no eran del todo agradables, especialmente acerca de las chicas francesas. Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso.

Bartemius Croush subió al frente del gran comedor y se dirigió a todos los alumnos anunciando que el torneo de los tres magos sería llevado a cabo con la regla de que solamente los magos mayores de edad podrían participar, ya que este era muy peligroso y se jugarían la vida.

Theodore por supuesto ya estaba enterado, Edward se los había dicho. El salón estallo en quejas y protestas, ubico a Granger en medio de sus amigos, ella no protestaba y por eso mismo, a Theodore le agradaba un poco más. Las competencias de ese tipo no eran el juego de un mago listo. La vida es primero, ese siempre sería su lema. El resto podría ser fanfarronerías y sentimentalismo idiota.

No muy lejos de él, escucho como un cubierto caía al suelo. Ubico a Matthews a unos cuantos metros de él, estaba pálida y con una expresión de horror. Ubico a James un poco más lejos, él la estaba mirando y se veía preocupado. ¿Es que acaso Matthews quería participar?

Para aumentar tensión en el lugar, la puerta principal se abrió, un sonido de bastón inundo el lugar. Todos voltearon al instante. Un sujeto empapado, con una capucha sobre la cabeza y cojeando con un bastón se acercó ruidosamente. El techo del colegio vibró como si de una tormenta se tratara. Por un momento Theodore pensó en los mortífagos.

Pero el hombre se quitó la capucha y dejo ver su entrecanado cabello y ese ojo que pondría nervioso a cualquiera. Era un objeto mágico, de alguna manera, único en su especie. Theodore se preguntaba si era una reliquia familiar, y si alguien lo había creado, ¿Quién?

Ojo loco Moody. Era más atemorizante de lo que le describieron. Ese ojo loco recorrió la mesa de Slytherin. Juraría que se detuvo en Draco más tiempo que en los demás, cuando sintió que estaba siendo observado. Era como si toda la sala lo estuviera haciendo. Mirando a detalle con ojos inquisidores, como si pudiera ver a través y dentro de él, de manera innata, Theodore uso su Oclumancia. Miró hacia James de inmediato y también se veía nervioso y con los ojos entornados. Aterrador. Se preguntó si aquel efecto solamente era percibido por oclumantes y legeremantes. Miro a Snape y este estaba fresco como una lechuga, pero había un leve temblor en la esquina de los labios. Enfado absoluto. Theodore se preguntó si era por la sensación que dejaba ese ojo mágico o porque era otro año más que no le daban el cargo como profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Primero un imbécil, luego un fraude, después un hombre lobo y ahora un loco; en la disparatada mente de Albus Dumbledore, todos y cada uno de ellos más capacitado que Snape.

Menudo desperdicio.

En el lento transcurrir de los días y la incomodidad de tener que buscar con mayor ahínco lugares en donde practicar hechizos con tranquilidad, pues el número de alumnos era el triple y donde quiera que fuera, había ya alguien invadiendo el espacio. Más aun, cuando Víctor Krum estaba cerca o se esparcía el rumor de que el estaría cerca. Lo cual hizo imposible cualquier intento de acercamiento hacia el muchacho, como Edward Greengrass había sugerido. Tendría que pensar en alguna otra manera de recolectar información.

Era una mañana de domingo, el primero de su estadía en Hogwarts, cuando se acercó a leer bajo su árbol favorito. Todo había sido tranquilidad, pues el búlgaro estaba volando en su escoba en inmediaciones del campo de Quiditch… pero hasta allí podía escuchar los alaridos de las féminas de Beauxbatoms, Gryffindor y Durmstrang. Pero, todo ese barullo y ridículo que montaban aquellas chicas, era otra de las razones por las que Granger le agradaba un poco más. Si ella hubiera salido corriendo a acosar a Víctor Krum como todas las demás, Theodore le hubiera restado puntos a la bruja, pero no le decepciono y con aprobación veía como ella se limitaba a rodar los ojos cuando las demás chicas hacían escándalo.

Theodore estaba pensando seriamente en montar allí mismo un refugio anti ruido; pero entonces, Granger llego, que seguramente como él, buscaba un lugar silencioso para hacer aquello que tenían en común: Leer. Sabía que era ella. Sus pasos eran firmes; no fuertes, como Matthews; no acompasados, como James. No gráciles, como Draco. Granger, Matthews, Draco y James, eran los únicos que se acercarían a él en solitario… Pero hasta el momento, solamente Granger era quien podía llegar, saludar un con un casual _"Hola Nott"_ sentarse cerca de él y ponerse a leer en silencio, como justo ahora estaba haciendo.

Theodore no le dirigió la vista, preguntándose a sí mismo (y no por primera vez) porque nunca protesto por esa actitud despreocupada de Granger hacia él. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, él le pediría que no fueran tan informales… pero sencillamente nunca lo hizo. Pensó en que Granger seguramente no había sido educada de la misma manera que él, pero que si no se trataban de esa manera informal, ella nunca confiaría en él, siempre se mantendría a la defensiva y a Theodore no le convenía eso. Cualquier otra bruja o mago quizá daría algo muy preciado por conseguir el mismo trato que Granger recibía de él… pero no. Granger no. Granger era solamente Granger. Y aunque a veces era choqueante, a Theodore le agradaba que ella fuera de esa manera. Por momentos así, olvidaba que su apellido cargaba con generaciones de magos sangre pura antes que él, con planes en que pensar, cosas que averiguar y tormentos personales que resolver. Granger nunca le genero esa sensación de querer estar en guardia o a la defensiva, con la duda de que si ella fuera de fiar o no. Con Granger eso nunca sucedió. Ella era tan transparente que a veces le enfadaba… pero que en momentos como ese, justo como estaban ambos, leyendo un libro al pie de un árbol, le producía tranquilidad.

Ese fue uno justamente uno de los motivos por el que le pidió ser de su círculo interno… de hecho, el único motivo que realmente a Theodore le importaba.

—Hola Granger —contesto al fin, aun manteniendo la vista en su libro— ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

—Creí que lo sabrías —dijo ella, con ese tono de ironía. Ella cerró el libro de golpe— estabas allí. En el palco del ministro de magia, te vi hablando con Malfoy.

Theodore alzo una ceja y al fin quito los ojos de su libro. Ella estaba envuelta en un abrigo de lana, un pequeño gorro rojo en su cabeza y su cabello en parte escondido en su abrigo. Su rostro lucía pequeño de esa manera. Usaba también su bufanda Gryffindor en su cuello. Sus ojos, al contrario de su rostro, se veían más grandes, estaban mirándole fijamente y con… ¿Qué? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Rabia? ¿Desconfianza?

— no recuerdo que también estuvieras allí. ¿Cómo es que nos viste? —A Granger le invadió el rostro ese leve color rosa. Theodore ladeo la cabeza, curioso, esa era la reacción de Granger a la vergüenza— ¿Estabas espiando? —puso su libro a un lado, encogió las rodillas en dirección a Granger, y acento allí primero sus brazos y luego su mentón, Granger se puso aún más rosa— ¿A mí? ¿O a Draco?

Granger desvió la vista al instante— Eso no es determinante —dijo en tono enfadado, pero Theodore había aprendido a distinguir entre el enfado y su intento de cambio de conversación, esta ocasión era lo segundo— el punto es que estabas allí.

—Estaba negociando —dijo él. Al instante Granger volvió la vista, ahora en sus ojos había curiosidad. Theodore llevo una enguantada mano a su mejilla, esperando. Ella rodo los ojos. Ironía otra vez.

Ella suspiro antes de hablar— Harry dijo que fue un hombre quien conjuro la marca tenebrosa, dijo que lo vio pero nadie le cree. Todo el mundo se tragó la historia acerca de que fue una elfina.

—La elfina de Croush —dijo Theodore— deberían creerle a Potter, un elfo no hace nada que sus amos no ordenen.

Granger entorno los ojos— ¿Entonces fue Croush el que ordeno que conjurara la marca?

Theodore se encogió de hombros— o fue Croush directamente, si le creemos a Potter. O quizá fue el mismo Potter. No me mires así —dijo esto último ocultando diversión, poner en tela de juicio a Potter siempre la enfadaba— cuando algo no está claro, siempre hay que ver todas las posibilidades. La primera duda es si Potter miente o no. Te preguntare ¿Por qué Potter estaba allí?

Granger aún le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, pocas veces eran en las que ella le hacía caso acerca de sus gestos— Se separó de nosotros en medio del descontrol, dijo que le empujaron y se golpeó la cabeza en el suelo y cuando despertó vio al hombre conjurando la marca tenebrosa, si se golpeó, yo misma le cure el moretón.

—Quizá aún quedo confundido —dijo Theodore— no es un testigo enteramente confiable y además… usa anteojos, sin embargo es una versión creíble. Pero, no podemos descartar que alguien le haya lanzado un encantamiento _confundus._ La otra opción es que si haya sido la elfina…. Lo que nos deja con la cuestión acerca de quien le ordeno conjurar la marca...

Granger se había puesto pálida— Es imposible que sea Bartemius Croush. Es casi una leyenda en el ministerio de magia. Ha sido por años un funcionario impecable.

Él asintió— implacable diría yo —dijo Theodore pensando en lo que leyó acerca de Barty Croush Junior y lo que le sucedió, pero Granger no tenía porque también saber— pero no tuvo precisamente ser el quien le ordenara, pudo ser otra persona, haciéndose pasar por el usando una poción multijugos, eso sería catastrófico para el Ministerio, llegar a perder credibilidad… o también un muy elaborado hechizo _confundus_ , son posibilidades, Granger. Posibilidades.

Ella bajo la cabeza y también encogió las rodillas para apoyar su mentón allí. Luego volvió a sostenerle la vista— ¿Mataran a la elfina?

— ¿Quieres incursionar en su cautiverio y rescatarla? ¿O que use mis influencias a cambio de algo que tú puedas darme? —Por la tensión en su mandíbula, sabía que estaba apretando los dientes— ¿Aceptaras mi mano? —la pico aún más.

Inesperadamente, Granger sonrió, pero la ironía aún estaba en sus ojos— No juegas limpio, Nott.

Theodore se encogió de hombros— Yo siempre gano, Granger. De una o de otra manera, siempre gano.

La sonrisa de ella murió— Ya hablamos acerca de eso y tenemos un acuerdo —dijo con expresión severa.

 _"Oh, el acuerdo"_ él pensó, ahora con ironía _"casi una burla, pero un acuerdo al fin y al cabo"_ recordó casi con rencor, pero lo desestimo, ya que seguramente, por su falta de educación ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero Theodore acepto después de pensárselo un poco. Era educado y después de un elaborado y creativo hechizo que Granger pensó para asegurar que no diría nada a nadie acerca de ese tema, Theodore estaba relativamente tranquilo. Aunque muy en el fondo solo le hubiera bastado con que ella prometiera no decirle a nadie acerca de ello, estaría igual de tranquilo, pues ella era confiable y apostaba un millón de galeones a que ella cumpliría su promesa.

— Ahora —continuo ella, con ese tono de mando— te dije algo que no sabes, es en este momento cuando me dices que estabas negociando con Malfoy.

Theodore pensó divertido en que sería víctima de su propio juego algún día, quizá— Tu seguridad, por supuesto —dijo el tranquilo, ella volvía a ponerse algo rosa, de nuevo agacho los ojos. Su temeridad desapareció de a poco. La culpa era el punto débil de Granger, después de todo— lo convencí de que no te maldiga con magia… pero quizá sea pesado con las burlas. No se puede todo en la vida.

—Te dije que no era necesario —ella volvió a enfrentarlo— te dije que podía manejarlo.

—Y yo te dije que no lo conseguirías —dijo firme, pensando en que en Malfoy Manior Draco tenía una habitación entera dedicada a la magia oscura y objetos malditos para usar— si era necesario. Tenemos un trato ¿recuerdas?

Granger quiso decir algo, pero se tragó sus palabras. A ese juego podían jugar ambos.

—Bien —dijo ella meditabunda, ahora mirándole, luego suspirando— supongo que… —volvió a suspirar— Gracias.

Theodore se apoyó nuevamente su mejilla en su enguantada mano— No es suficiente, me debes una.

Ella rodo los ojos, pero ahora le miraba con diversión. Se miraron en silencio durante un rato, ella parecía querer preguntar algo, pero no parecía encontrar las palabras. Theodore esperaba en silencio. Fue allí cuando los grititos agudos de chicas se escucharon cada vez más cerca.

—No es cierto…

—No es cierto…

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo mirando hacia el grupo de chicas que venían como a unos quince metros de ellos, pues Víctor Krum había decidido bajar a correr cerca del lago negro y sus fans también habían decidido seguirle hasta allí.

Luego se volvieron a mirar el uno al otro, extrañados al darse cuenta de aquella sincronía extraña al decir las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo.

Otro grito más cercano hizo que volvieran a girarse hacia el vendaval que venía. Theodore observo que Krum miraba hacia ellos; bueno, de hecho hacia Granger, con los ojos entornados y por un buen rato, ella no se dio cuenta. Después Krum, le miro a él, pero con una mirada algo diferente, más serio y más curioso. Las fans no daban tregua, así que siguió corriendo a lo largo del lago.

— El lago esta medio congelado en unos metros más allá, volverá a pasar por aquí —dijo Theodore metiendo los libros en su mochila, había llevado tres— y todo ese ruido también. Iré a la biblioteca —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Voy contigo —dijo Granger, al mismo tiempo que guardaba sus libros. Theodore la espero y como siempre, le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Fue justo allí que como Theodore predijo, Krum volvió a pasar por allí, otra vez mirándoles. Granger ya estaba caminando por el pasto hacia el colegio, pero se volvió al ver que Theodore no le seguía— ¿Nott?

—Si —dijo él colgándose la mochila al hombro y viendo como la vista de Krum volvía a Granger, pero ella seguía sin darse cuenta. Ella le estaba mirando a él, y siguió haciéndolo hasta que llego a ella y acompasaron los pasos juntos.

— ¿Qué le ofreciste a Malfoy? —pregunto ella de pronto.

— ¿Tienes algo para mí?

Ella bufo— no.

Theodore sintió ganas de reír, pero la comprensión y el oportunismo volvieron a iluminar su mente— Te lo diré, pero estarás en deuda conmigo.

—no juegas limpio… pero suena justo.

Theodore miro al frente con muchas ideas por realizar ya maquinándose en su cabeza, mientras una inocente Granger caminaba a su lado. Esa inocencia también le agradaba, le gustaba pensar que en esa pequeña cabeza, Theodore podía ser visto como alguien confiable y justo. Eso era prácticamente ser alguien bueno y eso le daba una sensación extraña en el pecho.

— ¿Lo ves? —dijo mirándola. Sus ojos enormes, llenos de curiosidad, tanto, que podía verse reflejado en ellos— yo siempre gano.

* * *

La primera clase de defensa contra las Artes oscuras fue terrorífica y educativa. Theodore se decantaba más por lo educativo… pero era la primera vez que se ponía a pensar en serio acerca de los maleficios imperdonables. Imperio… Theodore tenía una seria intención de saber realizar correctamente ese maleficio. El Cruciatus sin embargo, para él no tenía razón de ser. No era algo novedoso y lo peor es que no era nada sigiloso… a menos que se le aplicara al torturado un hechizo de _"silencio"._ Él sabía que era más sencillo y seguramente se podían obtener mejores resultados torturando a alguien psicológicamente. Sin embargo… por un momento recordó la clase, la pequeña criatura que Moody maltrataba y se retorcía, Longbotton con aspecto de desmayarse en cualquier momento. Granger, gritando que se detuviera, pues hacia sufrir a la criatura e indirectamente a Longbotton. Longbotton, podre desgraciado.

 _"Lo haces sufrir"_

Theodore frunció el ceño, mientras leía y recordaba. Miro hacia el frente, más allá de donde Granger estaba, sentada delante suyo resolviendo deberes de Aritmancia, demasiado ocupada escribiendo en su pergamino para darse cuenta de que Theodore se había dado un respiro (la bruja se comportaba como un capataz malhumorado cuando de deberes de trataba) vio entonces grupos de alumnos de todos los años ante mesas se agolpaban para estudiar o buscar libros, vio a otros Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e incluso algunos pequeños Gryffindor.

Todos ellos en grupo. Luego miro a Granger. Ahora, indirectamente, él estaba en una especie de grupo. Involuntariamente pensó en James e incluso en Matthews. Arrugo la nariz por una milésima de segundo ante el pensamiento. Soltó un respiro cansado y se recostó en la silla.

Granger levantó la cabeza al instante, parecía dispuesta a soltar el látigo de palabras mordaces y amenazas acerca del poco tiempo que quedaba para terminar los deberes, pero Theodore fue más rápido.

—No se trata de torturar —dijo despacio, mirándola.

— ¿Qué?

Theodore parpadeo— estaba pensando en los maleficios imperdonables, poniendo en una balanza los pro y los contra. Su utilidad y su efectividad.

Granger quedo un momento con la boca abierta un momento, luego los colores subieron por su cuello, pero cuando habló, lo hizo muy bajito— Eso es ridículo —dijo, el color de la ira abandono su cara y su expresión calculadora reapareció. Ahora era un debate— El mayor contra es terminar en Azkaban, no encuentro un pro que sobrepase ese contra.

Theodore se encogió de hombros— siempre existirán las causas atenuantes. Imagina esto: Estas en tu casa, cómodo y tranquilo. Sin embargo, un ladrón entra a tu casa, toma un cuchillo y trata de asesinar a tu madre. Y no es un ladrón cualquiera, es un loco despiadado y tú lo sabes, matara a tu madre y luego a ti. Tienes la varita en la mano y solo tienes una oportunidad de lanzar un hechizo. Un Imperio lo detendría al instante y le podrías ordenar quedarse de pie en la sala mientras llamas a los Aurores.

Granger le miro entrecerrando los ojos— siempre puedes aturdirlo.

Theodore no se echó atrás— no si también tiene una varita ¿Qué ladrón del mundo mágico no tiene una varita? en todo caso, si es muggle, el desgraciado puede saltar hacia ti con el cuchillo y si es mago se batirán en duelo y un hechizo podría darle a tu pobre madre.

—Un incarcerus —dijo Granger, ahora cruzándose de brazos.

—Apuñalara a tu madre —dijo Theodore gesticulando con las manos— ¿No querrías una solución efectiva y libre de errores?

—Seguramente mi madre no me quiere en Azkaban.

—Seguramente tampoco quiere morir.

Hubo un duelo de miradas antes de que Granger levantara su mentón y murmurara— he pensado en el maleficio Imperio más como algo útil para cosas nada nobles. Quien-tu-sabes la uso para tomar el Ministerio sin que la sociedad mágica se diera cuenta.

—Y lo consiguió —ronroneo Theodore, complacido y apoyando la mejilla en una enguantada mano. Disimulo todo lo que pudo la satisfacción de que Granger le diera la razón. El maleficio Imperio era útil. Quizá podría convencerla de ayudarle a investigar el cómo realizar ese maleficio

— su efectividad no está en discusión —dijo Granger, con su tono altanero— si no el propósito. Quitar la voluntad a alguien y doblegarlo a la tuya no es algo moral ni bueno.

—Pero si útil.

Granger se apoyó en la mesa y le miro con los ojos enormes— creo recordar que te agrada la individualidad —murmuro despacio, solo para que ellos escucharan— pensé que no te gustaba tener alrededor aduladores.

Theodore volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo de su silla. Granger le imitó y agregó el cruzarse de brazos y enarcar una ceja. Ella tenía un punto. Pensó en sí mismo, encantando a todo el mundo y muriendo de aburrimiento. Hizo un además con la mano enguantada, como si le pasara una pelota y se cruzó de brazos. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como esa sonrisilla de superioridad aparecía en el rostro de Granger.

—bien, pasemos al siguiente —dijo Theodore, saboreando el interrumpir a Granger cuando ya se disponía a seguir con los deberes— quizá el más interesante. Cruciatus.

—Es… perverso —las fosas de su nariz se inflaron y la indignación estaba en su voz— infligir tanto dolor a otra persona. No quiero siquiera pensar en eso.

Theodore asintió, estando de acuerdo— Es más bien algo irónico. No puedo pensar en otra manera de describir esa maldición. _"El maleficio torturador"_ un nombre dramático y con doble sentido.

Granger volvió a mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Por qué suena como si ese doble sentido te divirtiera?

Theodore se apoyó ahora sobre la mesa, su mentón descansando sobre sus manos— Ya te lo dije, no se trata de torturar —dijo con tono de profesor— si quisieras sonsacar información a alguien, usas legeremancia o un frasco de Veritaserum. No se trata de hacerles sentir dolor, se trata de hacerles gritar —Granger le miraba en silencio, Theodore continuó— toma la misma situación anterior: mismo ladrón, misma casa, tu madre en sus manos y el ladrón amenazando con maldecirla con el Cruciatus si tú no entregas tu varita. ¿Soportarías ver a tu madre siendo torturada? Y si aun así te negaras a las exigencias del ladrón ¿Cuándo tiempo soportarías escuchar como lastiman a tu madre? Pensaba que era tortura física… pero es tortura psicológica para todos los demás que estén escuchando los gritos de sus seres queridos.

Theodore se enfrasco tanto en su conversación y en su descubrimiento personal, que no notó como Granger pasaba de mirarle con estupefacción a absoluta desconfianza— realmente suena perverso —dijo de inmediato y en absoluto silencio volvió a mojar su pluma y con serias intensiones de volver a sus deberes, sin embargo, se detuvo y en su lugar miró a Theodore de una manera que no le había mirado nunca. Parecía triste, le descolocó ligeramente y le llevó a pensar que quizá alguien cercano a ella habría sido torturado, lo cual era estúpido solo pensarlo. Ella era una hija de muggles, nadie cercano a ella debió ser torturado jamás— tú mismo dijiste que hay mejores y más eficientes maneras de sacar información. El resto es perversión, divertirse por el sufrimiento ajeno. Alguien que haga eso definitivamente es malvado o está loco. ¿Podríamos no hablar más de eso, por favor? Siento que vomitare, tenía fuertes ganas de hacerlo cuando el profesor Moody nos enseños los tres maleficios.

Theodore asintió en silencio y se volcó también hacia los deberes, pero de cuando en cuando, miraba hacia Granger y trataba de encontrar un resquicio de esa incomodidad que tenía acerca del tema. Sus parpados caían un poco y su respiración era lenta. Si, esa expresión se parecía a cuando ella se ponía triste.

— ¿Y el Avada kedavra? —hablo él.

Granger levantó la cabeza ligeramente un momento— Lo he pensado bastante —fue lo único que dijo, más triste que antes, luego bajo la cabeza— pero no quiero hablar de eso.

Granger tuvo intención de levantar sus cosas de la mesa, sin embargo Theodore le arrebato el frasco de tinta, haciendo que ella se congele en su sitio.

—No hablaremos ahora —dijo sereno— pero hablaremos de ello. Todo mago y bruja debe hablar de ello. Eres inteligente, lo suficiente para hacer lo mismo que yo. Valorar todo lo que aprendemos aquí y decidir si vale la pena o no. Mejor hablar de ello aquí, conmigo, que tengo una mente abierta y no te juzgare por pensar con lógica. Eso no te hace una mala persona, te hace más sabia.

Theodore devolvió el frasco de tinta sobre la mesa y la empujo hacia su dueña. Ella le miraba diferente ahora. Entre confusión y algo más.

—Si hablaremos de cosas perversas, también es justo que me escuches discrepar —murmuro ella.

Theodore sonrió internamente— Siempre lo haré. Un mago listo escucha las discrepancias, no solo las adulaciones.

Granger asintió y continuó haciendo sus deberes, sin embargo, no volvió a verlo a los ojos.

* * *

El primer acercamiento fue una tarde de Domingo. Theodore leía solo, bajo el árbol de siempre. Granger no lo acompañaba esta vez, pues rehuía de él desde la última conversación que habían tenido y él no sabía cómo interpretar eso. Quizá fue demasiado sincero con ella.

Sin quererlo, bufo y se recostó contra el árbol, cerrando sus ojos. No debía molestarle que ella decidiera evitarlo si quería. Estaba el asunto del acuerdo, pero eso no era precisamente lo que más le molestaba. Había algo más que…

Theodore abrió los ojos de golpe y levanto su varita.

—Sus nombres.

Dijo con voz firme. Habían dos chicos allí, ambos con el uniforme de Durmstrang. Ambos se miraron y se asintieron el uno al otro; al mismo tiempo, ambos se dejaron caer sobre una rodilla ante Theodore.

* * *

Había momento como aquel en el cual Hermione no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Primero rehuía de Nott y ahora rehuía de Ron y de Harry. Ron se la pasaba en la sala común, diciéndole a quien quisiera oírlo acerca de lo extraño y raro que era que Harry fuera un mago participante del torneo de los tres magos. Hermione entendía que estuviera dolido porque Harry había logrado colarse a ese torneo y lo hizo solo.

Por otro lado… Harry no estaba mejor. Había algo que ocultaba y se la pasaba solo y en idas y venidas de la lechuceria. No había recurrido a ella, pero seguramente pronto lo haría… lo cual era un problema, pues Ron lo interpretaría como una traición de su parte. Al parecer Ronald había descubierto la moralidad que le falto cuando sus propios hermanos intentaron colarse al torneo, ya venía dos días diciendo tres frases despectivas acerca de lo malo que era hacer trampa y culminándolas con un _"¿Verdad Hermione?"_

No podía estar en la sala común, tampoco en la biblioteca, pues Harry a veces lo usaba como refugio, además de las cercanías del campo de Quiditch. A Hermione no le quedaba más lugares a los cuales ir que cerca del Lago Negro.

Nott estaba allí, por supuesto. Se sentó cerca de él y diferente a las otras ocasiones en que ignoraba su llegada y no despegaba sus ojos de su lectura, esta vez la miro atentamente mientras se sentaba. Hermione esquivo sus ojos, era realmente inesperado.

—Hola Nott —murmuro despacio— No te molesta que venga ¿verdad?

Nott no dijo nada y cuando ella lo miró, él se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista a su libro. Hermione inspiro hondo y saco los libros de su mochila.

— ¿terminaste la investigación que encargo la profesora Vector? —preguntó él, luego de un rato.

Hermione le miró, pero comprobó que no le prestaba atención. Parecía que el buscaba conversación. Ciertamente extraño— Sí, pero fue un tanto complicado.

—Lo sé —dijo Nott— la biblioteca no ofrecía ningún ejemplar decente. Tuve que escribir a casa y pedir que me envíen un libro que reúne todas las menudencias que mencionan los demás. Es más antiguo y aparece en la bibliografía de los demás. Lo usaron como referencia.

Hermione entorno los ojos— Vaya. Eso es sorprendente. Tener un libro que ni siquiera la escuela tiene.

Nott se encogió de hombros— mi familia es antigua —dijo él, pero no en tono altanero, era el tono sencillo que él solía usar cuando explicaba algo. Su tono de profesor— Muy antigua. Mi padre me conto una historia acerca de la edad oscura de la magia, antes de que los magos y brujas fueran civilizados y creían que eran Dioses en la tierra por su magia. De allí viene nuestro apellido, el cual tiene un significado en la mitología Nórdica. _"Nott"_ es la personificación de la noche misma, la leyenda dice que el primer Nott fue un mago guerrero cuyas victorias y conquistas dieron forma geográfica a Gran Bretaña. Por eso le llamaban así, Nott. Porque cuando él llegaba, la noche caía para sus enemigos.

Hermione había dejado de leer su libro y le miraba fijamente, él también la estaba mirando. No supo en que momento fue que se clavaron la vista el uno en el otro— ¿Un mago guerrero?

Theodore asintió— Es una vieja historia. Nuestro árbol genealógico se remonta al siglo VII, un siglo después de la formación de Gran Bretaña, pero para entonces una rama de la familia ya estaba ligada a la corona de aquel entonces y siguió allí por siglos. No sabría decir nombres, se extinguieron hace mucho y no creo que estén en nuestro árbol. Tú sabes, se mezclaron con Muggles y mis ancestros eran tradicionales.

Ella abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero volvió a cerrarla— Esa es una historia realmente increíble.

—Lo sé —dijo el muchacho— Muchos magos intentan fingir que sus familias siempre han sido puras y fieles creyentes de la pureza absoluta de la sangre. Incluso los Malfoy tuvieron alguna vez un ancestro que quiso contraer matrimonio con la realeza Muggle.

Hermione hizo una O con la boca, no pudo evitarlo— tienes que estar bromeando.

Theodore hizo una mueca extraña— No lo hago, es un chisme muy bueno y cada cierto tiempo alguien lo suelta al viento en ciertas situaciones para enfadar a Lucius Malfoy. A ese hombre le encanta fingir que eso es mentira, por supuesto.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo sabes que es verdad?

Theodore curvo mínimamente las esquinas de sus labios, su no estuviera cerca, pasaría por un rostro serio, pero no. Él se estaba riendo y al parecer, esforzándose a no hacerlo— ¿Tienes algo para mí?

Hermione aparto la vista y se centró en su libro— No quiero jugar a eso hoy.

Nott volvió a encogerse de hombros— pudo ser interesante.

El tono de desdén que aplico a esa frase despertó cierto instinto en Hermione, haciéndola rabiar— Probablemente, si es que esa historia no es un invento tuyo para logran sonsacarme información.

Hermione dijo todo eso mirando hacia su libro, pero cuando Nott no contesto, ella alzo la cabeza vio en Nott una expresión que no pudo distinguir con certeza. Era seriedad absoluta. Con ceremonia, Nott cerró su libro y encogió las rodillas y se volteó a mirarla. Hermione noto que a la luz del día, sus ojos parecían de hielo. El cielo congelado. Nott era más alto que ella, su cabello era castaño pero lo era en un tono mucho más oscuro que el suyo, casi negro. Además era muy pálido. Un contraste muy pesado que ella pensaba que debía dejar de mirar.

—Granger —dijo con voz pesada y profunda— yo no te mentiría.

Hermione apretó el libro contra su pecho. Muchos recuerdos pasando por su cabeza, los cuales le demostraban que hasta el momento, la única vez que Nott le mintió fue cuando recién se conocieron— No era mi intención… —conforme ella hablaba, miro de nuevo hacia Nott, ya no tenía expresión seria. Se había recostado contra el árbol y parecía sereno y tranquilo, las esquinas de sus labios de nuevo yendo hacia arriba. Hermione se dio cuenta de que eran rojos. Se preguntó si eso era natural— lo…

— ¡Hermione!

Nott miró detrás de ella y esa expresión de serenidad pasó a una neutra. Hermione se giró y vio como Ronald llegaba casi trotando hasta donde ellos estaban. Ella giró rápidamente hacia Theodore y comprobó para su alivio que no llevaba ninguna prenda que indique que él era de Slytherin. Nott alzo una ceja al ver que ella le miraba de pies a cabeza. Hermione rogó porque Ronald no le reconociera como un miembro de la casa rival. Nott le miró por un momento con los ojos entrecerrados, cosa que nunca había hecho antes.

—Por favor —dijo bajito, adivinando sus pensamientos— mis amigos están en un momento…

Nott sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos— por supuesto —dijo tranquilo y puso su libro sobre sus piernas, aún medio recostado en el árbol.

—Hermione —dijo Ronald, con un tono de voz demandante— ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te busque por toda la escuela.

—Hola Ron —dijo ella, aun sentada en el césped. Los ojos de Nott sobre ella, viéndola actuar. Hermione no quería que la viera de ese modo. Si Nott no estuviera allí, mirando, ella quizá se desharía en excusas, pero la estaba evaluando y ella misma sabía que a veces actuaba con mucha docilidad con sus amigos— también me alegra verte.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Nott hacía otra vez esa expresión de sonrisa contenida, sin embargo, parecía que Ron también se dio cuenta— ¿Tú quién eres?

Hermione cerró los ojos con cansancio e imaginando los reclamos de Ron por encontrarla junto a un Slytherin.

— ¿Te refieres a mí? —Pregunto Nott, inocentemente— Es confuso, porque no nos conocemos de nada y me estas tuteando. ¿No dicen las buenas costumbres que debes presentarte tú primero?

Ron hizo una mueca y miró a Hermione y luego a Nott— Ronald —dijo escueto.

—Theodore —dijo Nott, pero no le ofreció la mano como cuando se presentó con ella— un gusto.

Ron hizo otra mueca y nuevamente miro a Hermione— Ven conmigo, te explicare en el camino.

Ron comenzó a caminar de vuelta y aunque Hermione lo podía seguir de buena gana, algo en el tono de voz con el que le habló no le gusto para nada. Llevaba días hablando mal de Harry aun cuando ella le había pedido en nombre de su amistad que tratara de llevar las cosas con calma. Si hasta no podía estar en la sala común de Gryffindor porque él la llenaba de odio hacia Harry.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y decidió no moverse. Casi podía sentir como Nott la miraba atento.

Ronald al parecer se dio cuenta de que ella no lo seguía, atónito, volvió sobre sus pasos y volvió a plantarse frente a ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Dijo él— Vamos al castillo. Te dije que me siguieras.

Hermione le miró a los ojos— no lo haré. Puedes decirme aquí. Vine aquí a leer, Ron.

Ron estaba aún más atónito— te dije que lo explicare en el camino.

—Puedes decirme aquí —Hermione se cruzó de brazos, pero entonces el brillo de la comprensión llego a su cabeza— necesitas que haga algo por ti ¿Verdad?

—Por eso te dije que debemos ir al castillo.

Hermione comenzó a ponerse roja. Iba a gritarle, realmente iba a hacerlo.

—creo que ella no quiere ir, Ronald. Deberías ser más atento y delicado —dijo Nott de repente, su tono de voz conciliador.

— ¿Sabes qué? —Ron dijo— se me ocurre una mejor idea —miro a Hermione— puedes decirle a él que se vaya.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, Nott hablo primero— yo los dejaría solos, pero recoger todo es tan tedioso. Granger ya lo dijo, vinimos aquí a leer. Estamos ocupados. No me moveré y ella tampoco.

Ronald estudió con cuidado a Nott— ¿Y que se supone que los tiene ocupados? Ni siquiera te conocemos.

Nott levanto su libro y dejo ver el lomo, era un libro de Aritmancia— Granger me conoce, hacemos los deberes de Aritmancia. Estamos en la misma clase… la cual por cierto, allí no te he visto nunca.

Hermione miro de Nott hacia Ron. Nott se veía relajado y sereno nuevamente. Ron comenzaba a ponerse rojo, furico. Lo estaba avergonzando, Nott estaba haciendo que Ron se sintiera avergonzado y estaba funcionando. Miro hacía Nott con suplica, intentando decirle con la mirada que había sido suficiente. Pero Nott lo la miraba, había establecido una batalla de miradas asesinas con Ron.

— Largo —dijo Ron, enfadado— vete ahora, o si no…

Nott se movió como un gato, en solo instantes dejo el libro a un lado, se puso de pie y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo— ¿O si no qué?

Ron entonces echo mano a su varita. La llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, no le apuntaba a Nott, pero la tenía en la mano. Nott casi parecía divertido. Curioso y divertido. Ron se puso aún más rojo.

—Te enviare a la enfermería —sentenció.

Nott saco la varita de su abrigo, pero no la enfundo, apuntaba hacia abajo y la sujetaba con sus enguantadas manos casi como su fuera a soltarla. Pero Hermione había que eso no era así. Ya había visto a Nott hacer encantamientos que no se enseñaban en clase y siempre estaba diciendo que era autodidacta. Muchas ocasiones, bajo aquel árbol el solía hacer florituras con la mano y decía que eran encantamientos. Nott decía que un mago listo aprendía todo el tiempo, decía que eso era lo que su padre le enseño. Su padre. Un mortífago.

Miro a Nott y podía decir que esa actitud ofensiva era algo completamente nuevo para ella. Recordó a Nott, en aquella habitación secreta, ofreciéndole la mano y prometiéndole que si la aceptaba cualquier ofensa a ella, era una ofensa a él y que su familia y nombre la protegerían. _"Solo un idiota se alzaría contra mi familia"_ había dicho.

—Muéstrame —dijo Nott.

Nott siempre decía que un mago listo no pelea batallas que sabe que no ganará. Hermione sabía que quien terminaría en la enfermería sería Ron.

Hermione se puso en pie de un salto y se puso frente a Ron, dándole la espalda a Nott— Basta Ron —dijo ella y llevo su mano hasta el brazo de su amigo, haciendo que baje su varita. El la miro con ira, pero no dijo nada.

Hermione se volteó hacia Nott— Por favor —susurro mirándole a los ojos.

Nott parpadeo y guardo su varita— podemos comparar los deberes mañana, si no tienes inconvenientes. Granger. —Nott volvió a sentarse en el pasto y medio apoyarse contra el árbol, pero Hermione noto que tenía las manos en los bolsillos, seguramente listo para usar su varita.

Ron se dio la vuelta y salió caminando con ira hacia el castillo. Eso era algo que ella esperaba que Ron hiciera. No podía pensar en que haría Nott si ella llegara a tocarle el brazo para que guardara su varita.

Incapaz de mirar a Nott, ella fue hacia su mochila y guardo sus libros rápidamente— Adiós Nott —murmuro muy bajito, mientras aceleraba el paso para alcanzar a Ron.

Lo escucho suspirar y ella sabía que ese era un tono de decepción— Adiós Granger.


	11. Capitulo 11

**CAPITULO 11**

James podía ver claramente que Theodore estaba molesto. No lo demostraba de manera explícita, pero él podía saber que lo estaba. James Craston había pulido el fijarse en los detalles del comportamiento de alguien. Pero había que darle méritos a Nott, ya que esta no era la primera vez que le veía molesto, y si no le conociera, seguramente no se daría cuenta.

Theodore siempre tenía esos ojos curiosos revoloteando por todos lados, mirándole de arriba hacia abajo para descubrir cosas que están a la vista, luego una charla insulsa para notar el tono en el que se conversa. Cosas básicas.

Sin embargo, cuando Theodore se encontraba molesto, añadía el sostenerse el rostro con la mano enguantada. Como si no pudiera consigo mismo. James pensaba antes que él era muy contenido, pero esto era casi una simbología de eso. Además de eso… Theodore tenía sus pesados muros de Oclumancia más altos que de costumbre, eso lo hacía cuando pensaba mucho en algo pero no quería que nadie más supiese… o sea, era algo que no quería que James.

Se reunieron en un café en Hogsmade, nada bastante abarrotado como las tres escobas, pero sí bastante discreto y Theodore realmente sabía de discreción, pues levanto un muro mágico para que nadie escuchara su charla.

James saludo con educación y Theodore, que ya estaba acomodado en su silla, dejo de mirar por la ventana y le ofreció asiento frente a él.

—Que agradable lugar —dijo James, admirando el decorado— ¿Por qué casi no hay ningún estudiante?

Nott dio un sorbo a su café, aun mirando hacia la ventana— Es muy caro —dijo tranquilo— la mayoría de estudiantes no podrían costearlo. Y los que sí…. Bueno, supongo que no quieren gastar en café.

James asintió en silencio— Ya veo —dijo cuándo Theodore llevo una de sus manos hacia debajo de la mesa, James sabía que estaba haciendo magia.

La camarera llegó casi al instante— ¿Desea ordenar algo? —preguntó la mujer.

James le sonrió y saboreo el cómo la mujer se le quedaba viendo y sus mejillas se coloreaban— Un café con leche y tostadas con mantequilla, por favor —la mujer apunto en su libreta y se fue.

Theodore seguía mirando hacia el cristal de la ventana— ¿Cómo está tu familia?

James se miró las manos sobre la mesa— Ya los conociste, están felices y realizados —murmuro James— Mi primo Nathaniel recibió la carta que dijiste, debe estar en Croacia justo ahora. La recomendación de tu Padre realmente fue definitiva para que el consiguiera ese proyecto. Se llevara a Daniel con él, dijo que le vendría bien pulir el idioma y también necesitara su asistencia.

Theodore asintió— Son jóvenes talentosos y como hermanos seguramente no habrán muchos inconvenientes. Les agradaron a mi padre y se notaba a leguas que sabían del tema —Theodore dio otro sorbo a su café— ¿Y Félix?

—Comenzó en el Ministerio la semana pasada —James casi sonrió— Un becario prometedor, siento que Greengrass lo explota, porque a veces le deja todos los pendientes a él. Pero Félix dice que es normal, todos los becarios trabajan del mismo modo y Greengrass confía en él.

— ¿Y Roxanne? ¿Aline?

James se aclaró la garganta, realmente no quería sonreír— probablemente monten un club de fans —dijo en tono amistoso— saben que las cosas están mejorando gracias a ti. Mis hermanas cuentan los días para venir a Hogwarts, aunque estarán aquí cuando sea tu séptimo año, así que tendrás a dos niñas de primer año adorándote. En las vacaciones no dejaron de atormentarme con "El señor Nott esto" o "el señor Nott lo otro". No lo tomes a mal, pero fue fastidioso.

—Roxanne me escribió —dijo Theodore, dando otro sorbo a su café, pero parecía más alegre— no harán el club de fans, pero parecía encantadora como siempre. También me dijo que Aline quería escribirme, pero que tenía miedo de estar haciendo algo fuera de lugar. Tus hermanas son bastante educadas para tener solamente nueve años.

James se sintió orgulloso— Lo sé, recuerda que yo las he educado. Bueno, tía Agatha ayudó un poco.

Theodore dejó de ver hacia el cristal— Tu encantadora tía. Casi tan encantadora como tus otros dos tíos.

James suspiro— te explique por qué son de esa manera, no es excusa, pero me disculpo por ellos. Son mi familia, Theodore. Yo soy la cabeza, tengo que ser igualitario también con ellos.

Él le miró fijamente— y es casi admirable —dijo con su tono de voz bajo— pienso de esa manera y mi padre también. Pero es un milagro que tus primos no sean como ellos. Ojala se mantenga de esa manera. ¿Cuándo conoceremos a Amira?

—Llegara para las próximas vacaciones —dijo James, pensando en su prima mayor, que vivía en París por unas pasantías en Gringotts, pero que finalizaban y no la habían contratado permanentemente— No es como su padre, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Mi padre y yo discutiremos eso. Organizaremos una cena, como la anterior vez. Escribiré a Greengrass para que no explote demasiado a Félix, él es algo maniaco, quizá está poniendo a prueba a tu primo para ver si ruega piedad. —volvió a tomar un sorbo de su café.

James alzo una ceja, evaluando si esa había sido una broma. Si lo era, ninguno de los dos se reía. No, Theodore Nott no acostumbraba hacer bromas. Pero si era diestro con la varita; porque la camarera se acercó y dejo la orden de James en la mesa y se despidió guiñándole el ojo. Apenas dio dos pasos, la barrera mágica de silencio volvió a levantarse.

James tomó aire. Pues si Theodore estaba molesto, lo que él tenía que decirle quizá lo enfadaría más— Investigue a esos chicos como me pediste —dijo serio— se llaman Avetani Stanivlasky y Vitali Petrov. Stan y Petro, así es como los demás les dicen. Ambos sexto año de Durmstrang, familias puras, por supuesto y que según mi investigación ambos son amigos de infancia ya que viven en la misma región de Irlanda, pero no están ligados a ningún mago poderoso ni algún clan de Irlanda. No oficialmente al menos.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Theodore parecía decepcionado.

—Lo es —dijo después de beber su café— y por eso mismo te pido que me dejes acompañarte cuando te reúnas con ellos. Son magos diestros, pero lo que me bloqueo de tratar de entrar en sus cabezas no fue Oclumancia, es algo diferente. Son sexto año, además que Dumstrang enseñan Artes oscuras. Es peligroso para ti.

—Se presentaron como miembros de otra casta, el círculo interno de un miembro de los Nott—dijo Theodore— Saben cosas. Cosas que solamente alguien del círculo interno de mi familia sabría. Dicen estar vinculados a mi familia, pero a parte de mi padre, no tengo más familia. La magia vinculatoria es bastante especial con los de mi sangre. Se supone que un miembro de la familia no puede ordenar el causar ningún tipo de daño a otro miembro. El enviado caería muerto antes de siquiera intentar algo.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa —replico James— si no, las condiciones que te dieron para revelarte a quien sirven.

Theodore volvió a mirar hacia la ventana— será un juramento inquebrantable —dijo sereno— no lo dijeron, pero sé que eso es lo que pedirán de mí.

James inspiro— por eso es necesario que yo esté allí. Si algo sale mal o tratan de embaucarte…

— ¿Quién te dijo que no irás? —Theodore alzo una ceja— desde el principio pensé en que me acompañarías.

James entorno los ojos— Pero…

Theodore dio el ultimo sorbo a su café— quería saber que tanto te oponías a dejarme ir solo.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió, notó que Nott no parecía tan enfadado como antes— Cuando termines iremos, acorde encontrarnos con ellos dentro del bosque prohibido. Tengo que averiguar quién los envió. También quiero saber porque este secretismo. Si ellos pertenecen a otra rama de mi familia, deberían acudir a mi padre, no a mí porque si no…

James estaba tan atento escuchando que esa interrupción hizo que todos sus sentidos se pusieran alerta. Cuando miró a Theodore, poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que ocurría y muy probablemente sería mejor no haberse dado cuenta, porque eso sería una preocupación más en su espalda.

Theodore miraba fijamente hacia la ventana, pero esta vez no hacia el cristal, si no hacia el grupo de personas que pasaban por la calle. Eran los Weasley menores, la niña y el muchacho. Y la Impura Granger. Parecían ir discutiendo. El muchacho Weasley parecía estar dándole indicaciones a la impura, gesticulando demasiado, presionándole los hombros y apresurándola para que camine más deprisa. La impura Granger, parecía enfadada quitándose las manos de Weasley de encima y caminó más rápido que los otros dos, pareció gritarle algo a ambos.

James miró fijamente a Theodore, quien tenía una expresión que pocas veces le vio poner. La misma que tenía cuando conoció a sus tíos. Le hubiera gustado que mirara de esa manera a la Impura, pero esa mirada de desprecio era para el chico Weasley. Theodore dejó de ver por la ventana y apoyo el mentón en una enguantada mano. De pronto pareció recordar que no estaba solo y clavo la vista en James. A primera vista parecía aburrido pero James podía sentir la Oclumancia como murallas que se perdían en el cielo.

—Es preocupante —dijo finalmente.

James no sabía si lo decía por los irlandeses misteriosos o porque se había dado cuenta de cómo acababa de actuar. Se preguntó también que era eso que tanto quería ocultar de él para tener tan impresionantes barreras de Oclumancia… pues estaba seguro que no era el desprecio que estaba comenzando a guardarle a Weasley. Era otra cosa, y lo peor, es que muy probablemente tenía que ver con Granger.

— juramento inquebrantable o no, tengo que saber qué es lo que esos magos tienen que decirme. —dijo Theodore, ignorando lo que acababa de hacer.

—Por supuesto —dijo James, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocurrió— con algo de suerte podríamos conseguir incluso más de lo que buscamos —dio un sorbo a su café— Petro es amigo de Krum. ¿Todavía queremos acercarnos a él?

Theodore desvió la vista hacia el cristal nuevamente, tardo anormalmente demasiado en contestar— Claro, ¿Por qué no?

* * *

Hermione había ido directamente a la biblioteca luego de aquel encontrón con Harry y aunque en el fondo sentía que le había traicionado por prestarse al favor que Ron le pidió, sabía que era la única manera en que esos dos podrían volver a hacer las paces.

Al principio casi hechiza a Ron por la actitud tan irrespetuosa que tuvo con ella, le había seguido hasta el castillo, pero apenas llegar al patio principal, Hermione le había gritado que le dijera de una maldita vez que sucedía. Era tanta la ira, y también inexplicable… bueno, no tanto. Sabía el motivo de la ira, pero eso no explicaba porque era tanta.

Ron la había avergonzado con Theodore Nott y Hermione aún procesaba el hecho de que la opinión de este le importara tanto. Era diferente de Harry o Ron, y ella pensaba que era porque eran amigos desde su primer año y la opinión de tus amigos importa mucho. Pero con Nott era diferente, era una cuestión de respeto.

" _Eres una nacida muggles y realmente no me importa en absoluto. La sangre no hace al mago_ "

" _Tu carácter, tu inteligencia, tu valentía y cada aspecto que te hace única. Toda tú en conjunto me agrada, y debes saber que eres la primera a quien le pido esto"_

Hermione soltó un suspiro al pensar en las palabras que le dijo Nott cuando le propuso unirse a su círculo interno, con la promesa de darle protección... pero eso no le importaba mucho a Hermione. Ella podía cuidarse sola, era lo de menos. Lo importante era… eso. Respeto. Le había observado, claro que lo había hecho. Los alumnos de su casa no se acercaban a hablarle demasiado y se podía notar como se movían los demás a su alrededor. Él decía que era por su posición, pero Hermione sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Había más miembros de los sagrados veintiocho. Malfoy por ejemplo. Si no tuviera a Crabbe y Goyle seguramente serían distintas las cosas. Hermione bufo, que diablos, incluso ella le había pegado y su reacción fue… patética. Parecía que iba a llorar.

Hermione soltó una risilla al recordarlo. Luego de eso, ella sacudió la cabeza e hizo a un lado el libro que ni siquiera estaba leyendo; se agazapo sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, usando sus manos como almohada, mirando a la nada.

Hermione había defendido a Ron, aun cuando él había sido todo un patán… y Nott, que prácticamente había estado defendiéndola a ella (aunque una parte de ella sabía que si le preguntaba a Nott, saldría con algún argumento acerca de que Ronald le había retado y él había respondido), ella quedó como una malagradecida de lo peor.

Ya antes tenía que disculparse con él por actuar tan infantil antes y rehuir, ni siquiera había alcanzado a hacerlo cuando ya se sumaba otra disculpa más.

Hermione suspiro.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, hasta que un carraspeo le saco de sus pensamientos.

* * *

El Halcón soltaba chispas plateadas cada que agitaba las alas, les había encontrado en la zona acordada por los Irlandeses, a más o menos quince minutos después de que se adentraron en el bosque prohibido. Theodore se había sorprendido, James no.

—Supongo que si pueden conjurar un Patronus, puede que no sean tan macabros después de todo —había dicho James a forma de broma, Theodore sabía que era una, pero no se rio. Se limitó a mirar con desconfianza el Halcón, pero no retrocedió— Solo digo —Se había excusado James.

—Eso no es algo determinante —le respondió Theodore encogiéndose de hombros— Un Patronus es la manifestación de "Energía positiva" del invocador. Siempre me he preguntado si el encantamiento distingue entre lo que se considera "positivo" por el conjurador o hay un par de reglas más.

— ¿Qué? —James replico— ¿Cómo si alguien considerara positivo el dañar a alguien? ¿Algo así? Eso es macabro, Theodore.

Theodore volvió a encogerse de hombros— Todo son posibilidades —respondió, mirando con atención como la luz plateada del Halcón se desprendía en forma de chispas que se derramaban y desaparecían en el aire— Sigámoslo.

Era la primera vez que veía un perfecto Patronus tan de cerca. La primera.

Theodore estaba pensativo. Quizá aceptar la invitación de los irlandeses no fue una buena idea después de todo. James iba al mismo paso que él, franqueándolo y mirando inquisitivamente todos los defectos del paisaje. Mientras Theodore, extrañamente despreocupado, seguía hipnotizado viendo el cómo volaba el Patronus.

Pensó en aquella vez en tercer año cuando los Dementores custodiaban el castillo por el peligro que Sirius Black significaba. Uno había subido al tren y supo poco después que había atacado a Potter y el profesor Lupin había echado al Dementor y luego le había enseñado a Potter a conjurar uno. Granger le había contado que Potter tenía un Patronus en forma de Ciervo, uno enorme, y era perfectamente corpóreo. Incluso James se había sorprendido, pues dijo que el suyo aun no adoptaba una forma exacta. Una especie de felino indefinido que cambiaba de forma a un ave irreconocible y luego desaparecía en una bruma plateada. James le había mostrado.

Theodore nunca había conjurado uno. Lo había intentado en las vacaciones, pidiéndole a su padre enseñarle. Esa fue una de las charlas más extrañas que tuvo con él.

Era de mañana ese día. Su padre estaba en su estudio, escribiendo cartas y sellándolas, mientras cinco lechuzas esperaban. Se lo dijo casualmente, pues estaba leyendo en el diván del estudio. Philip Nott había detenido su pluma y la dejo en el tintero.

" _Hijo"_ le había dicho _"Ese tipo de encantamiento, no podre enseñártelo"_

Theodore solamente había acertado en balbucear un _"¿Por qué?"_ En su mente, en ese momento, no concebía que su Padre no pudiera enseñarle algo.

Su padre había suspirado _"No sé hacerlo"_ le había dicho _"No aprendí en su momento. No es que me interesara mucho y además de eso… no es el tipo de encantamiento que se considere indispensable"_

" _Puede alejar a un Dementor"_ había dicho Theodore _"A mí me parece muy útil"_

" _Hay otras formas de alejar a un Dementor e incluso muchas otras para evitar que te persigan en primer lugar. Y definitivamente, menos llamativas que un Animal plateado y brillante revoloteando por ahí."_ Su padre se había cuadrado de hombros y vuelto a tomar su pluma _"No te recomendaría aprenderlo"_

" _¿Por qué?"_

" _Porque…"_ Su padre había tomado un respiro _"Un encantamiento de ese calibre es agotador, pero no solo mentalmente… me refiero también aquí"_ dijo apuntando a su pecho.

" _¿El núcleo mágico?"_ había dicho Theodore.

Su padre parpadeo e hizo una mueca _"Si, el núcleo mágico"_ él había vuelto a escribir _"El entrenamiento de por si es agotador. Y hablo de la mente, el cuerpo y el… núcleo mágico. El detonante de un Patronus son recuerdos felices, el encantamiento de alguna manera conecta los recuerdos en tu mente con el núcleo mágico. La repetición constante, una y otra y otra vez con uno y otro recuerdo que tú consideres feliz y desechándolo sí el encantamiento no resulta. Dicen que es magia blanca. ¿Qué clase de magia blanca decide que un recuerdo es lo suficientemente bueno para funcionar y ser explotado? Lo peor es que solamente sabes que tu Patronus no es solamente un adorno brillante que podrá llevar mensajes… cuando lo enfrentas a un Dementor. Mucho esfuerzo para pocas recompensas, si me lo preguntas. ¿Eso parece algo que un mago listo aprendería?"_

Theodore realmente lo pensó en ese momento.

" _No, padre"_ Había contestado _._

Y realmente lo creía, pero ahí estaba, hipnotizado por el vuelo y las chispas plateadas que despedía el Halcón. Pocas cosas lograban capturar su atención de esa manera. Era curioso por naturaleza y apenas vio a ese halcón pensó que era eso, pero conforme iban caminando y el seguía pensando, sabía que esto era diferente.

Si tenía que ponerle nombre, eso era envidia.

Si.

Theodore no era ningún falso y distinguía en el mismo las emociones en cuanto ocurrían y les ponía nombre que le correspondían. Negar las cosas era de idiotas y Theodore era un mago listo. Sabía que un Patronus no podía ser inútil desde un punto de vista práctico… sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que quería tener uno.

Miró de reojo a James, este seguía avanzando a su lado y mirando con desconfianza la zona. Sus conocimientos sobre el encantamiento Patronus parecían ser sólidos, pero como el suyo era defectuoso, pensó que debía conseguir otro mago que le ayude. Automáticamente pensó en Granger, pero movió la idea de su cabeza al instante. No quería pensar en eso justamente ahora. Había una mezcla de decepción con algo más en su interior en cuanto pensaba en ella. Era perfectamente consciente de su pequeño lapsus en el café, donde se distrajo al verla pasar con los Weasley al mirar por la ventana. Igual como con el Halcón, había sido absorbido por la situación y aún tenía que pensar en porque… pero no ahora.

El Halcón se había detenido en un pequeño claro. Revoloteando en el aire, pero no se esfumo.

Estaban en lo que parecía ser lo profundo del bosque prohibido. Las raíces de los árboles que pasaban eran ya enormes y no había malezas en el suelo, seria indicación de que allí no entraba la luz del sol en ningún momento. La tierra era negra y húmeda. Incluso la humedad se sentía en el aire. Helechos y troncos pudriéndose inundaban el lugar, además del musgo.

Theodore y James se detuvieron al mismo tiempo y prácticamente desenfundaron las varitas perfectamente sincronizados. Dos muchachos salieron de la nada, en medio del claro en ese mismo instante. Estaban usando capas de invisibilidad todo el tiempo.

El mago rubio y ligeramente más alto que el otro, levanto las manos en son de rendición. Ese era Stan— Trranquilos —había dicho— Pueden verr que mi amigo y yo no hemos desenfundado varritas.

— ¿Y cómo sabemos que no hay un tercero? —Pregunto James con ironía— ¿Saben que este tipo de cosas generan desconfianza, o no?

—Teníamos que asegurrarrnos que venían solamente ustedes dos —dijo el mago de cabello oscuro y algo más bajo y serio. Ese era Petro— Como lo prrometio el Señorr Nott.

Theodore bajo su varita, pero no dejó de estar alerta. En todo caso, el y James tenían trasladores en los bolsillos, por si algo salía mal— Revisa que no haya nadie más —le dijo a James, al mismo tiempo que daba unos pasos hacia adelante, pero no lo suficiente para ser alcanzado por los irlandeses. Un hechizo incarcerus tenía el rango de dos metros y medio. Un hechizo aturdidor, el de más largo alcance tres y medio, el Imperio dos metros, igual que el Crucio. El maleficio asesino… cinco metros. Theodore se detuvo cuando calculo seis metros de ellos. A su espalda, James hacía florituras con su varita para el encantamiento que detectaría si había alguien más.

—Está limpio —dijo él— No hay nadie más cerca. Ningún mago al menos.

—Esto no es una trrampa —murmuro Petro— Nosotrros no harriamos semejante cosa.

Theodore compuso una expresión serena— Y yo decidí que podrían ser magos de palabra —dijo él, amable— Sin embargo, mi amigo y yo mantendremos nuestras varitas.

Stan y Petro se miraron el uno al otro. Antes siquiera de volver a mirar hacia Theodore, desenfundaron sus varitas. James prácticamente salto delante de Theodore, casi empujándole hacia atrás, protegiéndole.

—Prrudente distancia —dijo Petro, sonriendo— y esto puede serr de igual manerra una trrampa parra nosotrros, Señorr Nott.

Theodore guardo la compostura y volvió a ponerse a la par de James, aunque este le miro ceñudo— Llámenme Theodore, por favor —dijo— pero creo que si realmente me consideraran una amenaza, no se hubieran presentado ante mí. No me gustan los juegos ni dar demasiadas vueltas innecesarias a las cosas. Querían que me encontrara con ustedes, aquí estoy. Ustedes me buscaron a mí, no yo a ustedes. Den sus condiciones, las contemplare y decidiré seguir adelante o no. No tengo todo el día para esto.

Stan y Petro volvieron a mirarse.

Theodore miro a James, este negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Una de las opciones de Theodore había sido el que James debía tratar de escuchar los pensamientos de los irlandeses apenas los tuviera delante, pero al parecer esa opción sería descartada.

—Necesitamos una prromesa de usted prrimerro, Theodorre.

— ¿Cómo será? —dijo sereno.

Stan y Petro hablaron al mismo tiempo— Jurramento inquebrrantable.

James resoplo— ¿Y la condición? —preguntó.

—Serran dos —dijo Petro— La prrimerra —el muchacho levanto el dedo índice de la mano izquierda— El Theodorre Nott no tomarra nuestrras vidas, ni la de nuestrras familias ya sea porr su prropia mano o porr terrcerros.

Theodore frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué el querría tomar sus vidas? Un leve sudor frio recorrió su espalda. Esto podía ser peligroso. Estaban a salvo por la distancia, pero había más maleficios que podían hacer que eso fuera menos que un inconveniente. Esto podía terminar en un duelo… y si ellos tenían la necesidad de hacer que él jure el perdonar sus vidas… ¿Qué tan grave era aquello que venían a decir? ¿Si se batían en duelo, sería a muerte? Apretó con fuerza su varita y miro a los magos que tenía delante, de uno al otro. Luego miro a James. Theodore solamente sabía la teoría del maleficio imperdonable, la floritura y la palabra, pero solamente eso. Además de eso, nunca le pregunto a James si sabía hacerlo. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho a una velocidad descomunal… pero extrañamente, esa sensación la encontró agradable. Su padre le había hablado de eso, la sangre de mago en él, corriendo por sus venas, alimentando su núcleo mágico. El fulgor de la batalla. Ese punto en el que la varita se siente como una extensión más del cuerpo.

Theodore sintió sus dedos chispear al apretar con fuerza su varita.

Esa era la sensación que despedía. El fulgor de la batalla.

No era necesario saber el maleficio imperdonable para matar a un mago. Había otras formas. Muchas otras.

Theodore, lleno de confianza que se reflejó hasta en su voz, preguntó— ¿Y la segunda? —preguntó él mismo.

Stan fue quien contesto— La prromesa del secrreto —dijo en un tono que sonaba a suplica— entrre usted y yo.

Theodore entorno los ojos. Aflojo la presión en su varita, su corazón seguía latiendo rápido, pero de una manera diferente. Con una seña le indico a James que bajara la guardia. James negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que le sentía murmurar— ¿Qué es eso? ¿La promesa del secreto?

—Baja la varita —le dijo, demandante. Volvió a hablar solamente cuando James dejo de estar a la ofensiva y paso a la defensiva— La promesa del secreto… es la voluntad de un mago de Sangre Nott que les deja como un legado a sus sirvientes. Es algo que elaboro mi familia —Theodore comenzó a caminar hacia los Irlandeses, James le siguió automáticamente— para que los sirvientes sean mensajeros seguros. Su finalidad es entregar mensajes, generalmente para negociar treguas… y evitar que el receptor del secreto traicione al amo de los sirvientes que lo soliciten.

Estaban ya a mínimos pasos de los Irlandeses cuando James habló— Pero dijiste que no había más familia que tú y tu padre. ¿Cómo se supone que se aplica a este caso?

Theodore miró a James y comprendió su expresión de confusión— Solamente puedo deducir, James, que debe ser el secreto de un muerto —En cuanto lo dijo, las expresiones de James y Petro se nublaron. Theodore no podía distinguir si por ira o desesperación— ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —les pregunto.

—Prrimerro el jurramento —dijo Petro— Y lo sabrra, Señorr Nott.

Los cuatro magos estaban en el centro del claro— Lo acepto —dijo Theodore serenamente. Su ritmo cardiaco perfectamente normal y la mente clara— Siempre y cuando le entreguen las capas de invisibilidad a mi amigo. Y sea Petro quien asista el juramento. James vigilará los pormenores. Si algo raro ocurre… —miro hacia James— Sabes que hacer.

James asintió sin titubear, pero esa acción si hizo que los Irlandeses se miraran nerviosos. Theodore dio un paso al frente y procedió a quitarse el guante de la mano, Stan y Petro le entregaron las capas a James y este las encogió y las lanzo lejos. Por momentos así agradecía tener a James como respaldo. Pocos magos tenían la destreza de improvisar sobre la marcha. Para recuperar sus capas, Stan y Petro tendrían que primero hacer un Accio y luego desencogerlas. Movimiento en dos encantamientos, suficiente para que James y él les redujeran.

Stan se paró en frente de Theodore, extendiendo su mano. Era más alto, al menos una cabeza. Descontando las varitas, recién pensaba que si Theodore perdía su varita, Stan podía quizá fácilmente tirarle al suelo y estrangularlo. Alejo esas ideas de su mente de inmediato y estrecho su mano. Estaba helada y parecía estar temblando.

Theodore pensaba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención al encantamiento, pensaba en que tan grave era el secreto que iban a contarle…. Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué a él? Ansiaba la respuesta.

Petro comenzó a recitar las peticiones. Theodore escucho atentamente mientras las lenguas de fuego de su varita se asentaban en sus antebrazos. Inesperadamente, a Theodore le pareció insanamente divertido que se parecía a la marca que portaba su padre.

El encantamiento termino y aunque aún sentía las lenguas de fuego en su antebrazo, se ocupó de ajustarse el guante. Theodore fue hacia James en ese momento— Vigila a Petro —le dijo bajito— son amigos, pero en cuestiones de sirvientes… no son hermanos, ni siquiera primos. Se han dado casos en la historia de mi familia, que sirvientes del mismo mago pero de distinta familia solían traicionarse entre ellos. Stan estará bajo la promesa del secreto, Petro no. No importa que, él no debe escuchar lo que Stan y yo hablemos.

James parecía algo desconfiado— Eso puede ser problemático.

Theodore le miro fijo, la mirada más dura que le dedico jamás— No estas entendiendo, James Craston. Esto es magia antigua, peligrosa. Si Petro quiere fisgonear, mátalo si es necesario. ¿Entiendes?

Por primera vez vio la indecisión en los ojos del mago— Si eso pasa… pero… el juramento…

—Se lo que acabo de jurar —dijo Theodore, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no le preocupara— y la ambigüedad puede ser una maldita perra. Recuerda, no te estoy ordenando matarlo. Solamente si es necesario, ya después arreglaremos el resto. La promesa del secreto es magia de mí sangre. No de la de ellos. Hay condiciones que ellos ignoran, si no, hubieran hecho las cosas de manera distinta.

James asintió.

Theodore le dio la espalda y camino hacia Stan— Todo listo —fue lo único que dijo.

Stan le guio hacia un matorral de helechos y caminaron al menos diez minutos. El halcón no se había desintegrado. Por la hora del día, debían ser al menos las cuatro de la tarde, pero la sombra de los árboles y que de por si ese día era nublado le daba un aspecto de oscuridad al bosque. Solamente el Patronus les iluminaba.

— ¿Es tu Patronus, verdad? —le dijo Theodore.

Stan asintió— Si —dijo con voz ahogada

— ¿Cuál es el detonante? —Pregunto curioso— ¿Qué recuerdo?

—En mi pueblo natal —narro Stan, con mejor tono que su anterior respuesta— no aparrecen muchos magos. En rrealidad, yo no sabía que erra un mago. Mis padrres decidierron vivirr lejos de la magia mientrras yo y mi herrmano menorr crrecíamos. Ellos me dijerron que querrían brrindarrnos una infancia trranquila. Ellos… habían visto las consecuencias que dejo la Guerra muggle, y también los legados que dejo Grrindelwald a su paso por la tierra donde ellos antes habían vivido. Una historria muy trriste, perro le contarre en otrra ocasión. Es trriste y no tiene nada que verr con mi Patrronus. Bueno, mi carrta de Durmstrang llegó un día. Yo no entendía bien todo, yo sabía que podía hacerr magia, perro no sabía que erra un mago. Ese día… la rrevelación…

— ¿De ser un mago?

Stan se rio de esa pregunta. Theodore no sabía cómo interpretar eso— No, Theodorre Nott. Yo ya tenía la magia, llamarrse un mago es merramente… forrmalidad —dijo Stan, dándose vuelta y mirándole a la cara— La rrevelación que yo —se llevó una mano al pecho— yo, mi vida, tiene un significado mayorr. Una misión y un deberr. Prroposito.

Theodore frunció el ceño— Eso no suena como una bendición.

Stan sonrió, pero miró hacia el suelo— Parra alguna gente lo es, Theodorre Nott.

Theodore le miró con atención. Generalmente esa actitud no le gustaba en absoluto. Estaba comenzando a creer que Stan era una especie de mártir sin sentido. Pero miró el Patronus y se preguntó cómo es que un "propósito" podía ser considerado feliz. Su propósito no se había cumplido aún. Tendría sentido si el Patronus hubiera venido después de que Stan cumpliera el propósito y estuviera feliz por ello. ¿Quién podía ser feliz con algo tan superfluo e inseguro como un propósito inconcluso?

Sin darse cuenta, resoplo— Bueno, supongo que depende de cómo se interpreten las cosas —Theodore agito su varita, el mismo encantamiento que hizo James y comprobó que no había nadie cerca.

— No tienes que prreocuparrte por Petrro —dijo de pronto— es el que menos quiere saberr de todo esto.

Theodore levanto una ceja, incrédulo— ¿Y porque es eso así?

Stan se sentó en el suelo, sobre sus piernas, una posición humilde y le ofreció su varita con ambas manos— Porrque Petrro no ve las cosas de la misma manerra que yo. No quierre… ¿Cuál es la palabrra? Involucrarrse más de lo necesarrio.

Theodore camino hacia él, tomó la varita y la guardo en su bolsillo— No entiendo mucho, pero supongo que cuando me digas el secreto todo tomara sentido.

—Eso esperro —dijo Stan, mirándole desde abajo. Viéndole de ese modo, Stan era casi ya todo un hombre, pero su expresión y la posición en la que se sentó frente a él… era la de alguien que suplica. Theodore no pudo evitar sentir algo de empatía hacia Stan. Ese mago era leal, al punto de arriesgar su vida para ser escuchado… y nada más que para entregar el secreto de alguien que seguramente ya había muerto.

Theodore le miró detenidamente un segundo. Stan lucía tan tranquilo y devoto que le dio una sensación extraña. Aparto esos pensamientos para descifrarlos después… pero sospechaba que también era envidia. Envidia de aquel amo muerto al que Stan o la familia de este había servido. Apago ese sentimiento un segundo. Y se concentró en el cómo hacer las cosas, recordando las palabras a pronunciar.

Estaba por iniciar… sin embargo… sentía que algo no estaba bien con el como hacía las cosas. Su padre le habló también de eso cuando le enseño la promesa del secreto.

Theodore suspiro. Stan le miro extrañado. Entorno los ojos, completamente estupefacto cuando Theodore también se sentó en el suelo, con mirada indiferente. Ambos sentados de esa manera, a la misma altura.

—Sabía que erras algo diferrente, Theodorre Nott. Perro esto…

—Silencio —dijo él— Ahora, abre la boca… y enséñame.

Stan guardo silencio y obedeció. Abrió la boca y le enseño la lengua. Theodore alzo su varita e hizo una floritura por encima de la lengua de Stan, poco a poco, unas gruesas líneas oscuras se marcaron en ella. Theodore sintió una punzada que vino desde los dedos que sujetaban su varita hasta terminar en su muñeca, característica de que su magia reconocía a su igual. La promesa del secreto que guardaba Stan era autentica. Un Nott había hecho aquel encantamiento.

— Supongo… que ahora no hay vuelta atrás —dijo Theodore.

Stan solamente asintió.

Theodore hizo unas florituras en el aire, mirando hacia la nada, concentrándose. La magia desbordándose de entre sus dedos. Era extraño— Yo, Theodore Nott —pronunció— acepto la voluntad que traerás —dijo, luego, posiciono su varita en vertical y la llevó hasta sus labios sellados, como si se silenciara con la varita. Cuando la retiró, volvió a hablar— Bajo la promesa del silencio.

Theodore hizo unas florituras más, finalmente, con la varita en vertical, también la asentó sobre los labios sellados de Stan— Tus secretos ahora son míos también.

Esa era la manera de realizar la promesa del silencio. Stan debió sentirlo, pues se supone que el dueño del secreto reacciona de alguna manera específica cuando es libre de contar su secreto. Theodore guardo su varita y espero.

—Por favor, comienza —le dijo.

—No sabría por dónde comenzar exactamente… las palabras adecuadas… —Stan frunció el ceño.

Theodore se cruzó de brazos, extrañado— La promesa del secreto se salta las cuestiones del lenguaje —dijo— Puedes hablarme el cualquier idioma, yo entenderé cada palabra. Deberías saberlo.

Stan parpadeó. Inusualmente, sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo al parecer.

—Eso facilita bastante las cosas —Stan tomó aire— Theodore Nott, lo primero que debo saber… No. La manera correcta de comenzar esto es preguntarte algo.

Theodore se estreso al instante, pensando en sus oscuras intenciones de porque acepto tratar con aquellos dos Irlandeses. Secretos y más secretos. Theodore sentía que estaba rodeado de ellos. Su casa, su padre. Sus orígenes… y sin ninguna pista para saber siquiera como desvelarlos. Quizá… al menos este sería uno de los primeros sencillos.

Que equivocado estaba. Theodore no lo sabía… pero recibir ese secreto, fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho jamás. Lo que él mismo consideraría años más tarde, el error máximo.

—Adelante —dijo Theodore.

Cuando Stan le miró, sus ojos tenían una mezcla de rabia y pena. No, esa expresión ya la había visto antes, pero en otro rostro. Específicamente en Granger. Eso era Impotencia.

— Theodore Nott, por si acaso… alguna vez… tú has oído o sabes… ¿Quién es Emma Nott?

* * *

Yeah, hace tiempo no actualizaba esta historia. No recuerdo si declare oficialmente que este era un Theomione... pero lo es. No tengo que decir que es leeeeeento, ¿Verdad? y pues... es un Long fic realmente extenso. Voy por el capitulo veintiuno en cuestión de trama armada y eso es prácticamente el 75% de la historia. Creo que saldrán como unos treinta o treinta y cinco. Depende.

Y como actualizo desde hace haaaarto tiempo, una pequeña trivia es recordar que Emma Nott si existe. Ya la mencione antes. Es la mujer muy hermosa que Theodore encontró una vez en la casa ancestral de los Nott, a donde su padre le llevo cuando le saco de la escuela en el segundo año. La loca que quizo apuñalarlo. Les dije que eso si paso. Ahora es cuando las cosas comienzan a retorcerse de una manera... horrible. Es un fic oscuro, y recuerden, es también clasificación M.

Saludos!


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Stan era un niño muy pequeño cuando la conoció. Los recordaba perfectamente, aquel día cuando tres encapuchados llegaron una noche a las puertas de su pequeña casa. Aparecieron de la nada, en ese entonces ya Stan sabía que era magia. Uno de ellos, el más bajito de los tres, venía delante y los otros dos detrás, franqueando al que parecía ser el líder.

Su padre había salido al instante por la puerta de la casa, miró a Stan y le dio dinero y le dijo que fuera a comprar dulces, luego hablo en perfecto inglés e invito a los encapuchados a pasar. Stan solo alcanzo a ver al último de ellos, le dio una mirada curiosa y le sonrió. Era joven, muy joven. Sus ojos oscuros y el cabello ensortijado. Su sonrisa era triste.

Stan no se alejó del todo de la casa, se quedó escondido cerca de donde los encapuchados habían aparecido y se sentó allí a esperar y vigilar, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Recordaba que dio saltitos por el lugar donde exactamente habían aparecido los encapuchados; si, incluso el aire se sentía distinto allí.

—Oh, el pequeño —dijo alguien a su espalda, Stan se dio vuelta y miró a los encapuchados en la misma formación de antes— mira Em, ¿El también?

Uno de los encapuchados se quitó la capucha y descubrió una cabellera rubia y ojos de color verde cristalinos. En aquel entonces, Stan no sabía lo que era una varita… por eso ni siquiera pestañeo cuando aquel joven mago empuño la suya.

—Maldición, Evan —dijo el otro, el de cabello ensortijado, también descubriendo su cabeza— ¡No deberías quitarte eso! ¡Y no apuntes a los niños!

—Eres demasiado rígido, Reg —el otro bufó— igual le haremos Obliviate, no importa. ¿Cierto Em?

El encapuchado de en medio avanzo hasta Stan y se arrodillo en el suelo, también se quitó la capucha. Era una mujer, su cabello estaba algo revuelto y era ondulado y oscuro como la noche. Stan nunca había visto a una mujer tan bonita. Era pálida y sus labios eran muy rojos, sus pestañas largas y oscuras y ojos azules en un tono que no había visto nunca. Como el color del cielo a través de un cristal... o algo semejante.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Ella había dicho. Stan aquella vez se había quedado congelado. Incluso su voz era hermosa.

—Avetani —dijo el bajito.

Ella levanto una de sus manos, igual de pálida, pero pequeña viendo el enorme anillo que tenía en el dedo anular. Ella poso esa bonita mano sobre su cabeza y le agito el cabello— Me gusta tu nombre. Yo me llamo Emma, el rubio es Evan y el que quiere matar a Evan es Regulus. Son mis amigos muy queridos —ella le sonrió y Stan vio como sus mejillas tenían un tono muy bonito y se le hacían hoyuelos en las mejillas— tus padres eran amigos de mis padres y por tanto, tú también serás mi amigo ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

Stan había estado tan impactado por cada una de sus palabras y gestos que había asentido al instante. Emma parecía complacida, le volvió a sonreír de esa manera tan bonita.

—Avetani —dijo ella, ahora llevando una mano a la mejilla del niño y dándole una suave caricia— Como amigos ¿podría pedirte un favor? —Stan volvió a asentir— Eres un niño muy lindo —ella sonrió y se acomodó el cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás, un collar fue visible en su cuello, un pendiente azul oscuro como sus ojos— cariño, ¿Podrías abrir la boca y enseñarme la lengua?

Stan había asentido también e hizo lo que ella le pidió. Aun cuando ella también saco la varita no temió absolutamente nada— Serás uno de mis amigos más preciados —dijo de nuevo dándole una caricia en la mejilla— Nunca olvidare esto, tu confianza en mí. Nuestra amistad será eterna —ella dijo algo más, pero Stan se distrajo al ver como ella movía la varita y chispas azules salían de ella. Cuando volvió la vista hacia Emma, ella se llevaba la varita a los labios y luego la bajaba al suelo— Emma Clarissa Nott —dijo ella— Nunca olvides mi nombre. Y lo que pasó aquí, es un secreto ¿De acuerdo Avetani? Nuestro secreto.

Stan, el niño que fue, se había llevado el índice y sello sus labios con él. Emma se subía la capucha y le dedico otra sonrisa hermosa. Ella también se llevó el índice a los labios, imitando a Stan. Luego de eso volvió a revolverle el cabello.

Los tres nuevamente estaban encapuchados y se tomaron de las manos, Emma Nott en medio. Desaparecieron como llegaron.

...

Había un dicho no muy popular entre los magos, el cual decía "Reconoces a un Nott con solo mirarlo". Cuando Stan vio por primera vez a Theodore Nott le reconoció al instante y tuvo que dar la razón a aquellos que decían aquella frase.

Theodore Nott era pálido, con el cabello y pestañas oscuras, pero ojos en aquel tono de azul profundo. Como el cielo a través de un cristal… o algo similar.

Tenía sus dudas, por supuesto. Había todo tipo de rumores acerca de los Nott, algunos que ni el mismo quería siquiera pensar. Petro estaba asustado, el mismo se lo dijo y trato de convencerlo de no cruzar palabras con Theodore… sin embargo… ¿Qué otra ocasión tendrían para lograr un acercamiento así? Tanto Stan como Petro tenían el tiempo de escuela contado, eran como vacaciones de la vida. El futuro no se veía tan amigable para ellos, magos sin una mano benefactora. Ya en Durmstrang eran ocasionalmente blanco de burlas y entredichos que dudaban de la legitimidad de su ascendencia, considerados casi hijos de muggles por el hecho de ser sangres pura exiliados.

Stan también tenía miedo, pero ya había pasado demasiado. Un paso atrás y estaría perdido. Necesitaba resolver todo pronto. Tenía que. Su intuición le decía que este Nott si escucharía. La intuición de Stan le decía que Theodore Nott no era como su padre. Theodore Nott no era Philip Nott.

—Lo siento —dijo el, luego de parpadear después de haberse quedado congelado un momento. Stan hizo un gran esfuerzo por no entornar los ojos en ese momento— No había escuchado aquel nombre nunca. ¿Es el nombre de mi familiar muerta a la que tu familia servía?

Stan se aclaró la garganta— No está muerta.

Theodore ladeo la cabeza— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? —el tamborileo los dedos enguantados sobre sus rodillas— En mi familia somos solamente dos. Si existiera otro Nott, lo sabríamos.

Stan sonrió— Seguramente —dijo nervioso, pero luego tomo aire para conducir aquella conversación a donde quería— Sin embargo yo pensé que tú sabrías su nombre… después de todo, Emma Nott fue pupila de tus padres, vivió con ellos muchos años. Se podría decir que pudo ser como tu hermana mayor. —Theodore dejo su postura despreocupada y se irguió totalmente, claramente alerta e interesado— Alguna foto, alguna mención. La lógica me llevo a pensar que tú habrías escuchado su nombre…

—Pues la verdad es que no —Theodore le miró con atención. Escudriñándole— Cuéntame acerca de eso. Cuéntame de acerca de la pupila de mi padre.

Stan se mantuvo serio— Tengo que confesar que no es mucho lo que, pues mis padres eran quienes tenían el vínculo con los padres de Emma —Stan se llevó una mano al pecho— Es por eso que soy ignorante de muchas tradiciones y reglas en las cuestiones de cómo manejar la magia que encierran nuestros vínculos… pero te diré todo lo que si se —Stan apretó fuerte los puños— Sé que sus padres vivieron en Francia, pero la segunda guerra mundial les alcanzo al mismo tiempo que Grindelwald, así que se mudaron a Noruega, junto con todas las familias con las que estaban vinculados. Eran un matrimonio joven y tenían un hijo pequeño, Emmanuel Nott; si, el segundo nombre de tu padre. Emma nació muchos años después, en 1964. Sus padres murieron no mucho después, entonces Emma quedo a cargo de su hermano mayor, quien para entonces ya era un adulto… fue entonces que apareció tu padre. Tus padres no tenían hijos propios y ya eran bastante mayores para entonces, así que ofreció su protección a Emmanuel y a su pequeña hermana, incluso se dice que quería adoptarlos como propios. Por alguna razón, ya sea orgullo o desconfianza, Emmanuel no acepto y dejo en claro que esa rama de la familia seguiría siendo independiente y rechazo la oferta.

—No tiene sentido —Theodore argumento— Mi familia en ese entonces debió ser suficientemente rica y poderosa. No veo manera en que mi padre hubiera querido sacar provecho de aquellos hermanos.

Stan se encogió de hombros. Junto a Petro habían predicho que Theodore sería reacio a aceptar malos argumentos acerca de su progenitor… pero había que ver todas las posibilidades, si Nott era tan listo como había demostrado hasta ahora, debía de pensar y cuestionar las cosas por sí mismo— Entonces puede que fuera el orgullo —dijo casi en un suspiro y tratando de mirar a otro sitio— Fuera cual fuera el caso, Emmanuel murió un par de años después, resultado de una revuelta de tierras bajas. Solo se lo que pude averiguar en los periódicos de ese entonces. Una disputa por territorio no explorado en una reserva natural. Un hechizo aturdidor le llego a la cabeza y resbalo hacia un precipicio. Emmanuel murió y su pequeña hermana quedó desamparada, casi al igual que el resto de las familias que estábamos vinculados a ellos. Tú padre volvió a aparecer entonces. Emma tendría seis años, creo, cuando fue llevada por tu padre a Londres para ser educada e instruida… pero para entonces era lo suficiente ávida para exigir a su tío como condición de pasar a su cuidado el no mantener un vínculo de obediencia hacia él.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Stan suspiro— Porque si no fuera así… yo te debería obediencia a ti y a tú padre. Sin embargo… no siento el lazo entre nosotros. Tu magia sigue siendo ajena a mí, Theodore. Estoy vinculado a Emma Nott. Lo supe incluso antes de saber que era un vínculo mágico. Así de fuerte es la magia que me une a ella —Stan apretó fuerte los puños— Por eso sé que está viva. No ha muerto, si hubiera muerto yo lo sabría. Incluso Petro. Somos los magos de Emma. Tenemos que encontrarla. Tenemos que hacerlo, es nuestra misión. Tenemos que encontrarla y protegerla. Salvarla. Algo me dice que está en peligro. No me preguntes como, pero eso es algo que sé.

Theodore entonces comenzó a mirarse las manos— describes perfectamente un vínculo mágico —luego levanto la cabeza y le escudriño con aquellos ojos azules— Dices que la familia de Emma tenía a muchas otras familias vinculadas… ¿Cómo es que solamente tú y Petro la buscan con tanto fervor?

Stan casi gruñe al escuchar esas palabras— Traidores —declaró de inmediato y con tanta dureza que estuvo seguro que sobresalto a Theodore— Traidores, todos ellos. Emma era muy joven para hacer el vínculo por si misma antes de irse… pero… las familias… las familias debieron acudir a ella y jurar su lealtad. Nadie lo hizo.

— ¿Porque eran traidores?

Stan apretó los dientes y los puños— Si, traidores y cobardes. Tenían miedo. Miedo de tu padre, particularmente.

Theodore se crispo— eso es ridículo.

—No lo es si recuerdas el detalle de que tu padre se asoció con el señor tenebroso —Stan le corto y vio como Theodore se aguantaba las ganas de replicar— Emma debió de ingresar recién a Hogwarts cuando todas las matanzas y el pánico comenzaba. Y sabes que fue peor cada año que pasaba. Nadie se atrevió a asomarse por las puertas de la casa Nott.

Theodore resopló— Mi padre es un mago que respeta los vínculos mágicos. Si esas familias creyeron que era peligroso ir a nuestras puertas, bueno, supongo que estamos de acuerdo en que eso es meramente cobardía.

Stan asintió— Lo es —dijo analizando la expresión despreocupada de Theodore y tanteando cómo funcionaba la lógica del joven mago _"Cree ciegamente en su padre"_ pensó preocupado— Fue peor año a año. Las familias comenzaron a desentenderse de sus viejos juramentos en la misma proporción que Lord Voldemort ganaba poder. Muchas decidieron que no querían tener nada que ver con un mago oscuro. Guardábamos lealtad y promesas a una pequeña niña que no tenía su lealtad jurada a nadie. Éramos relativamente libres hasta que ella nos reclamara… así que la mayoría decidió el exilio y el esconderse para no ser encontrados cuando ella fuera mayor e hiciera el llamado a unirse a aquel ejercito tenebroso.

Theodore frunció el ceño— Asumes que ella juraría lealtad al señor tenebroso.

Stan le miro con dureza— era la pupila de un mortífago —replico— Si no era por fervor lo haría por lealtad con su tío. O por miedo.

Theodore volvió a crisparse— Tus palabras solo tienen reproche. Estas asumiendo cosas que quizá no sean ciertas.

—Tal vez no —dijo Stan— pero analizando esto fríamente, si eres la mitad de inteligente de lo que demuestras siempre, debes de deducir que lo que dije es lógico —Theodore calló— No estoy atacando a tu familia, no es mi intención —dijo despacio— yo solo se… que Emma era pupila de tu padre, que mi familia y muchas más la abandonaron… pero ella nos buscó. Nos buscó a todos y cada uno de nosotros.

Theodore alzo la cabeza y su expresión era inquietante.

—Ella nos encontró. Vino dos veces a nosotros. La primera vez, habló con mi padre y luego habló conmigo. Ella era muy joven y supe por sus palabras y su manera de actuar… no, solo con verla supe que necesitaba ayuda. El vínculo, tu sabes que eso es algo que el vínculo hace. Ella era una sangre pura, con linaje tan antiguo como el tuyo… Theodore ¿Tú sentirías que es necesario pedirle a un niño que recuerde tu nombre? ¿Un sangre pura de tu posición llegaría a estar tan desesperado por conseguir a cuanto seguidor fuera posible, como para pedirle eso a un niño pequeño?

Theodore ni siquiera parpadeo.

—No —Stan negó con la cabeza— cuando llegue a este mundo mágico supe que eso que sucedió la primera vez que vi a Emma Nott era algo inusual. Los Sangre pura son orgullosos. Ninguno hubiera hecho lo que ella hizo.

—Dijiste que vino una segunda vez —Theodore habló— La primera vez te pidió que recordaras su nombre. ¿Qué paso en la segunda?

Stan sonrió. Al fin, la pregunta que esperaba que Theodore hiciera— Eso, Theodore, esa segunda vez… ella nos exigió la promesa.

Los ojos curiosos de Theodore se ampliaron— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que les hizo prometer?

Stan suspiro— Solo una frase —murmuro— Vida a su vida.

Theodore ladeo la cabeza, parecía incrédulo— ¿Eso es todo?

Stan suspiro— Ella no termino su petición —él se miró las manos— ella siempre venía acompañada de dos magos. Uno era Evan Rosier. El otro era Regulus Black —Stan vio como los ojos de Theodore se entornaban— Ese día, solamente vino con Rosier. Black llegó después y dijo que debían de marcharse en ese preciso momento, dijo algo acerca de que "Estaba ocurriendo" Emma estaba asustada y recuerdo a Rosier y a Black reconfortándola. Cuando aparecían y cuando se iban… esos tres siempre se tomaban de las manos, Emma siempre iba al centro, ese día se fueron de la misma manera. Unas semanas después, se anunciaba que Black había muerto. Ni siquiera medio año después, Rosier también. Nunca más nadie menciono a Emma Nott, ni siquiera cuando la guerra termino.

Theodore parecía aun estar digiriendo la información— Black y Rosier eran mortífagos consumados —murmuro.

Stan asintió— lo sé —murmuro— vi sus brazos marcados. Pero Emma no tenía aquella marca.

Theodore se llevó una mano a la cabeza— No tiene sentido —murmuro— "Vida a su vida" es solamente una frase que no dice absolutamente nada.

—Petro y yo creemos que ella quería huir —Stan dijo y Theodore hizo una mueca— busco a las familias para tener un frente propio y amigos que le tendieran la mano cuando lo hiciera. Tenía amigos mortífagos, pero ella no era uno de ellos. Se dice que Regulus Black renegó del señor tenebroso. Quizá Emma también.

Theodore bufo— Es un rumor muy famoso. Pero si fuera el caso, y Emma hubiera querido escapar, hubiera muerto tan célebremente como Regulus Black.

Stan tragó despacio. Justo ahora, venía la parte difícil— Petro y yo —murmuro Stan bajito— creemos que su huida falló en algo. O quizá ella sabía que no podría escapar, por eso nos dejo esa promesa "Vida a su vida" es como una letanía a un deseo de vivir de nuevo, como un conjuro incompleto. Que ella sabría que no tendría escapatoria y terminaría prisionera de alguien o castigada por alguien, pero ella al mismo tiempo prometía que se mantendría con vida… y nosotros, los leales a ella, debíamos de encontrarla y salvarla.

Theodore cerró lentamente los ojos— Mi padre no dejaría que algo así sucediera a su familia. Era su sobrina. Eso es imposible.

Stan cerró los ojos con fuerza— Petro piensa igual —dijo bajito— Pero… Tu padre era leal a su señor tenebroso ¿Y si tu padre considerara que Emma merecía un castigo adecuado por renegar de su Lord en primer lugar?

Cuando Stan abrió los ojos, se encontró con los fríos ojos de Theodore Nott mirándole con ira.

* * *

— ¿Vinculo o amistad? —pregunto Petro con casi nada de acento.

James le miró despectivamente, no se podía permitir ser completamente amigable con aquel mago, Theodore le había ordenado exclusivamente mantenerlo en aquel lugar, no es que Petro pareciera sospechoso… más bien parecía que estaba siendo totalmente flexible y obediente. Además de que al parecer era inmune a su legeremancia innata de James.

Theodore había dicho que aquellos dos eran sirvientes de algún pariente muerto y que incluso entre sirvientes suelen traicionarse… James no quería pensar en eso directamente y pensaba constantemente en Amira, su prima tres años mayor que él. James confiaba en que ella les agradara a los Nott lo suficiente para que Theodore o su padre decidiera mantenerla cerca. Así al menos tendría una aliada dentro. Alguien que protegiera su espalda. Star no contaba. Si Star conseguía agradar a Theodore… James sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en esa posibilidad. Le escocería la conciencia, pero eso era algo que James no permitiría.

—Vinculo —respondió tranquilo— y hablando de amistades… oí que eres amigo cercano de Víctor Krum. ¿Eso es verdad?

Petro alzo una ceja, pero luego le ignoro y se miró las uñas de las manos— Es cierto. Fuimos vecinos en Bulgaria cuando éramos pequeños, antes de que comenzara a jugar, pero luego nos mudamos a Irlanda y recién volví a encontrarlo en la escuela. ¿Eres fan?

James negó con la cabeza y fingió una risa amigable— No —dijo con sencillez— pero tengo dos primos en el extranjero que lo son. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que pueda conocerlo personalmente?

Petro le miro analíticamente. James por su parte, intento parecer lo más inocente posible— Es extraño —dijo de pronto— el vínculo ¿No crees? Nuestra tranquilidad de ahora, tanto tú como yo, esta sensación de que nada malo ocurrirá. Tú tienes el tuyo con Nott y no te preocupa en absoluto ni tienes la urgencia de que el tiempo pase rápido. Nott debe ser un mago excepcional para que estés tan sereno hablándome tan amigable.

James frunció el ceño ante tan repentino cambio de tema, _¿Qué quería decir?_

—Yo, por mi parte —dijo Petro, llevándose una mano al pecho— ha habido al menos tres instantes en que he sentido que Stan corría alguna especie de peligro —Petro volvió a mirarse las uñas— Nott debe ser un gran mago para no tenerle miedo a Stan.

El brillo de la compresión despertó en James al instante. Esos dos irlandeses estaban usando magia de alguna manera, o su vínculo les permitía saber eso. James, cuyo vínculo estaba incompleto no tenía esas mismas percepciones. Maldijo internamente y pensó en su siguiente jugada— Theodore Nott —dijo entonando con orgullo el nombre— es probablemente el mago más sobresaliente de su generación. Confía en mí y yo en él. Theodore no se preocuparía por nimiedades. Hemos pasado peores situaciones; esto… —dijo restándole importancia al lugar y las condiciones— es mantequilla por la mañana.

Eso pareció causarle gracia a Petro— Suena algo muy astuto —dijo volviendo a su semblante serio— Si, podría presentarte a Víctor. Pero imagino que no serviría de mucho, no es muy sociable y te ves tan falso que seguramente se aburriría de ti en segundos.

James también sonrió— Probablemente —dijo mirándole desdeñosamente— sin embargo ustedes están en Hogwarts. Nadie dijo que esa presentación debía de ser gratis. Soy un prefecto, seguramente encontraran algo interesante que solicitar. Todos necesitamos algo cada cierto tiempo. Así todos ganamos.

Petro le miró entrecerrando los ojos— Si Krum necesita algo aquí, le diré dónde pueden ayudarle.

—Confío en que así será.

James pocas veces sintió ganas de maldecir a alguien. Se tranquilizó por pura fuerza de voluntad y presto atención a los pasos que sonaban cercanos. Theodore venía delante; Stan venía unos pasos detrás.

Theodore ni siquiera se volteó a mirar a Petro, si no que se dirigió directamente hasta James— Nos vamos —dijo secamente.

James asintió en silencio. Esa nueva faceta maleducada y furiosa de Theodore era nueva. Por inercia decidió no hacer preguntas— De acuerdo —murmuro.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, Theodore iba delante y James de cuando en cuando miraba hacia atrás para verificar que nadie les seguía, entonces Theodore se paró en seco. James trastabillo, pero pudo recomponerse a tiempo de que Theodore se daba la vuelta y le miraba fríamente, empuñaba su varita con fuerza— Comprueba de que no haya nadie en metros a la redonda.

James obedeció de inmediato— Nadie —murmuro.

Theodore se acercó a pocos pasos de James, su rostro parecía tallado en piedra. Ese era un nivel de molestia bastante nuevo— Hay cosas que debo comprobar —dijo bajito— y aunque siempre has tenido la buena costumbre de dejar clara tu opinión respecto a las cosas que hago, en el transcurrir de estas semanas te pediré ciertas cosas y quiero que obedezcas sin discutir ni protestar. Algunas sonaran ridículas incluso, pero debes obedecer. No tengo que recordarte que hay un juramento inquebrantable sobre mi ¿verdad?

James asintió en silencio y se llevó una mano al corazón— En esta ocasión obedeceré ciegamente. ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?

Theodore dio un corto pasito hacia atrás y su expresión cambió del rostro frio a uno que ya había visto alguna vez, la mirada perdida y la mente vacilante. Casi podía sentir como sus pesados muros de Oclumancia se resquebrajaban… sin embargo eso fue cosa de solamente segundos— De momento… —divago mirando a la nada— De momento… quiero detalles acerca de una familia en cuestión.

James asintió— ¿Quiénes?

Theodore se quedó callado un momento— Los Rosier. Más específicamente, Evan Rosier, el mortífago. Pero también quiero saber acerca de cómo se extinguió aquella familia.

James, que hasta ahora se mostraba dispuesto, hizo un esfuerzo titánico para no descomponer su rostro. Sencillamente asintió con la cabeza. Theodore repitió el gesto y volvió a caminar resuelto hacia adelante. James no le siguió de inmediato; pero al final lo hizo.

Rosier… de todas las personas de las que podría ser…. Theodore quería saber acerca de los Rosier. Se preguntó de qué nacían esas cuestiones. Se preguntó también que le habían dicho aquellos irlandeses. ¿Qué tenían que ver los Rosier en todo eso? James sacudió la cabeza. Evan Rosier… el mortífago. No, el hijo mayor de aquella familia llena de mortífagos. La extinta familia Rosier que había dejado de existir el mismo día que los padres de Star, todos asesinados en aquella misma casa. Un mal presentimiento le decía a James que nada bueno podría salir de aquello.

James siguió pensando en ello, incluso ya entrada la noche. Theodore se había atrincherado en su habitación aquel fin de semana y solamente le vio la cara para comenzar las clases de nuevo. Se veía tranquilo y jovial, pero James sabía que algo andaba mal. Sus barreras naturales de Oclumancia pasaban de débiles a solidas de un parpadeo al siguiente. James era lo suficientemente buen legeremante para saber que algo le estaba atormentando.

Ese día en el desayuno, como era de costumbre, Theodore se sentó entre los alumnos de su año. Había demasiado bullicio en la mesa y todos corrían de un lado al otro. James lo atribuía a que la fecha de la primera prueba del torneo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero estaba equivocado. Star fue quien le dio la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Es una tontería —dijo ella esa mañana, sentándose a su lado y sirviéndose un pedazo de tarta de manzana— un encantamiento de infantes y a todos les parece la gran maravilla.

Star se apuntó al botón verde de su capa. Allí decía "Potter apesta" y giraba y cambiaba de colores. James arqueo una ceja— No sabía que estabas en el club anti Potter.

Star bufó— Nuestro campeón es Digory.

Ahora James era el que bufaba— Si, y seguramente te hubiera encantado ser también competidora.

Star resoplo— tú y yo sabemos que me cenaría a esos campeones de pacotilla.

James se rió de eso— Indudablemente, Matthews.

— ¿Por qué Theodore parece más asocial que de costumbre?

—Vaya —dijo algo más animado— y yo creí que solamente era impresión mía. Star, quiero hablar contigo de algo. Veámonos después de clases ¿De acuerdo?

Star estaba ya terminando su tarta. Ella asintió despreocupada y tranquila— Claro.

Otro de los dilemas de James. Él sabía que hacían los padres de Star en casa de los Rosier cuando murieron y eso era información que poca gente sabía y que la misma Star le había contado. Su mentalidad de oportunismo le decía que entregara aquella información a Theodore sin rechistar… pero la parte noble en el (si es que tenía una aún) clamaba a gritos que si iba a revelar esos detalles, al menos debía de decirle a Star primero, después de todo, era un secreto de Star, no suyo. No sabía exactamente que hacer… pero resolvió su dilema pensando en que conforme el día fuera pasando, seguramente para la noche su estado de ánimo le dejaría claro si estaba dispuesto a hablar con Star de eso o no. El lado noble en él era fácil de callar. Además seguramente podía revelar aquella información a Theodore y le haría prometer no divulgar… Theodore si tenía aquel lado noble.

— ¿Te acompaño a tu aula? —James se mostró amable.

Star asintió en silencio, aun terminando de masticar su tarta, casi sonriendo en el proceso— Si, vamos.

Caminaron lado a lado, conversando acerca de los nuevos visitantes. James sabía que Star apreciaba que el la acompañara en ciertas ocasiones. James era prefecto y sabía que a Star le gustaba colgarse de eso y sentirse importante y además con cierto nivel de influencia que el resto de sus compañeros no tenían. James no podía sentirse más orgulloso de ello.

Todo un alboroto se montó cerca de las mazmorras. Escucho gritos y maldiciones. Era la clase de pociones. James tenía que ir, Star lo siguió de cerca en silencio. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, escucho una discusión acalorada. Algunos gritaban y reían en coro. James, aburrido se abrió paso, pero eso sirvió para presenciar en primera fila un intercambio de maldiciones entre Potter y Malfoy… solo que ninguno echo la maldición a quien debía. Goyle recibió el de Potter y Granger el de Malfoy.

Goyle tenía granos espantosos en la cara… pero quedó mejor parado que Granger, quien ahora tenía los dientes de adelante creciéndole a una velocidad que James no había visto nunca. Algo cruel. Demasiado cruel, según su espíritu amante de la estética. James se cruzó de brazos y bufo. Malfoy se partía de risa, ignorando a Goyle. Podía sentir el desprecio de Star con solamente estar a su lado.

¿Esto era Draco Malfoy? ¿Regodeo insensato a pesar de que uno de los suyos había sido maldecido? Pansy Parkinson reía a carcajadas mientras Weasley trataba de ayudar a Granger y solamente lanzaba miradas asesinas a los demás.

—Mira bien Star —le dijo James— Este tipo de cosas es de las que hay que asegurarse que nunca te pasaran.

Star asintió, James sabía que ella tenía la varita en su mano— Si, James.

James busco con la mirada a Theodore, quien ya estaba dentro del aula y que seguramente ni se había molestado en salir a ver qué pasaba. James suspiro. No, Theodore no era un Draco Malfoy. Pero por eso mismo, James se vio en la obligación de intervenir.

—Varitas fuera —dijo James, dando un paso al frente. Los de cuarto año le reconocieron al instante y las risas murieron— ¿Saben cuántos puntos restarían a su casa por una estupidez como esta? ¿Potter? —Al reprender primero a Potter, Malfoy sonrió— ¿Qué hay de ti, Malfoy?

James saboreo esa expresión en su rostro. Seguramente se esperaba que por ser Slytherin no le reprendería— Tú —dijo apuntando a Weasley— Ayuda a Granger a ponerse de pie.

Granger parecía ida, cuando se tocó el mentón, soltó un grito horrorizado al sentir sus dientes. No podía hablar, pero sí pudo ver sus ojos lagrimear. James entro en un pequeño dilema. Por un lado, quería sancionar a Potter y a Malfoy, pero tampoco era tan noble para restar puntos a su propia casa por un arranque de empatía. Aunque por otro lado… Malfoy daño a Granger. James estaba seguro que eso era algo que Theodore desaprobaría, dado su cercanía a la impura.

 _¿Qué hacer?_

— ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —Snape apareció de la nada y le ahorro a James sus dilemas.

Snape castigo a Potter y mando a Goyle a la enfermería. Y por algún motivo oscuro, se burló de Granger al punto de hacer que la chica saliera corriendo de allí llorando; diciéndole que aquellos dientes gigantescos de castor que ya le llegaban a la barbilla no parecían ser diferentes que antes. James casi soltó una carcajada, pero se contuvo. Era un prefecto y sabía que eso estaba mal.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor —dijo mirando como Granger desaparecía por el pasillo— Agradézcanle a la señorita Granger. Todos, adentro.

Todos los alumnos entraron entre risitas y cuchicheos. Star se despidió de James con la mano. Incluso James estuvo a punto de marcharse— Craston —llamo Snape autoritario— Los alumnos que se saltan las clases tienden a desperdiciar su tiempo en las cercanías al bosque prohibido y los baños. La señorita Granger no tiene autorización para eso. Solo la enfermería está permitida en este horario. Asegúrese de eso.

—Sí señor.

James camino a paso rápido hacia la enfermería, relativamente confundido. Snape era de las personas que no lograba entender en absoluto. Sin embargo, ahora tenía excusa para ver de primera mano que esa pequeña bruja se rehabilitara de la manera adecuada. No quería tener que resolver asuntos que él no había estropeado.

Recordó con algo de molestia el segundo año, cuando Theodore le pidió… no, se lo había ordenado… la primera orden que recibió de él fue que borrara de la mente de Granger aquel encuentro que tuvo con Theodore previo a que el basilisco la atacara. Theodore se borró de aquel evento. James pensó que era por el asunto del mapa… pero no. El mapa se perdió y Theodore ni siquiera hizo mención de eso.

Y eso no era todo. Cuando James le dijo a Theodore que Malfoy tenía el pensamiento recurrente acerca de que efectivamente Theodore tenía algún tipo de interés en la Impura, el igual hizo que James hechizara a Malfoy para que olvidara esos detalles. ¿Para qué? James ni quería descubrir el por qué. Le gustaba pensar que Theodore solamente tenía aquellos arranques y ya.

" _Pero eso no es verdad"_

James tomó aire antes de entrar en la enfermería. Theodore guardaba aquella extraña especie de aprecio por la impura. El alma embustera y oportunista de James le decía que toda información era valiosa y a todo podía sacarle beneficio. En este caso, ser amable con la impura podría ser de cierta manera puntos a su favor.

Granger estaba llorando sentada en la camilla de la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey no estaba en ningún lado y podía ver a Goyle en otra de las camas, perfectamente dormido. Aquellos dientes de Granger ya llegaban a su pecho.

James sacudió su varita y luego recito un pequeño encantamiento. Los dientes de Granger dejaron de crecer. Ella se giró al instante, intento hablar, pero no logro articular una sola palabra. Mas lagrimas inundaron sus ojos.

—Tranquila —dijo James, mientras guardaba su varita— tengo dos hermanas pequeñas y no preguntes como, pero una vez una hechizo a la otra con ese mismo maleficio. Se supone que es algo de vanidad para hacer crecer las uñas… pero al parecer se puede aplicar en dientes. Con el encantamiento que te lance, solamente se detiene. Seguramente la señora Pomfrey puede hacer que vuelvan a cómo eran antes.

Granger se limpiaba los ojos con las mangas de su uniforme y mascullo algo que se parecía a unas gracias. James le sonrió— Snape fue cruel hace un momento, pero debo decir que fue el quien me envió a ver que estuvieras en la enfermería —añadió, lo último que quería era que ella pensara que Theodore le envió. Este acto debía permanecer como algo desinteresado— No llores por eso. Mírale el lado bueno a todo, justo ahora tienes en frente la ventaja de que si no te gustaban el tamaño de tus dientes antes, ahora puedes modificarlos como quieras. Adiós Granger.

James salió rápidamente de la enfermería sin mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

—te ves diferente.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Theodore le dijo cuándo se encontraron bajo el árbol de siempre, cerca del lago negro. Hermione alzo una ceja, pues ese comentario era algo extraño siendo que siquiera el dejo de ver su libro cuando ella se llegó y se sentó cerca de él, se analizó a sí misma un momento, pues llevaba su ropa de siempre, no había cambiado nada en ella. Le había buscado con intenciones de lograr un acercamiento amable… buscando una conversación agradable, como solían tener antes.

—Hola Nott —ella apoyo la cabeza en el árbol y centro sus ojos en las hojas que se sacudían con el viento, ignorando el comentario inicial dando a entender que no entendía de que estaba hablando.

Ella no se dio cuenta, pero Theodore casi sonríe— Hola Granger —Theodore abandono su libro y también apoyo su cabeza contra el árbol, también mirando hacia las hojas— Hace tiempo que no hablamos —dijo Nott de repente.

Hermione miró hacia el cielo— tienes razón —dijo distraída.

—Tengo razón —el parecía saborear esas palabras. Hermione casi ríe de histeria— ¿Que viene ahora? He notado tu mirada culpable huyendo de la mía cada que nos cruzamos de lejos. ¿Es por aquello con Weasley?

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza. Maldijo internamente. Hermione sentía que debía una disculpa, pero era lo suficientemente orgullosa para pensar que no debía explicación alguna. Era casi un dilema.

—No lo apruebo —dijo el de pronto. Hermione despego la mirada de las hojas del árbol y miro contrariada a Nott. Este estaba envuelto en un abrigo gris que parecía enorme, tenía los ojos cerrados, delgados rayos de sol le daban en la frente y mejillas. Casi se veía más pálido de lo normal y también eran visibles unas ojeras. Hermione se preguntó que le quitaría el sueño a alguien como él; con el cuello extendido, Hermione pudo ver el brillo de lo que parecía un collar sobresaliendo de entre el cuello de su abrigo. Le distrajo, realmente le distrajo de lo que ella iba a decir, solo reacciono cuando el abrió los ojos y se sentó erguido, podía ver cómo ponía una expresión divertida— sospecho que ibas a replicar, pero que bueno que no lo has hecho. Weasley no me gusta, pero no me vayas a tomar por Malfoy. No me interesa lo humilde de su familia, ni que les digan traidores de la sangre o sus malos modales. Lo que no apruebo es el poder que le das sobre ti.

Hermione se quedó pasmada— ¿Poder sobre mí? —Ella sacudió la cabeza— Eso es ridículo. Yo no…

—Vino aquí reclamando que le obedecieras y realmente parecía seguro de que lo harías sin replicar —él le corto— yo —dijo apuntándose a sí mismo— soy alguien con poder sobre otros. Cuando ordeno algo los míos tienen que obedecerme, pueden replicar (generalmente las personas) o suplicar (generalmente los elfos), cierto. Pero al final… mis órdenes se cumplen, porque tengo poder sobre ellos. Porque ellos lo decidieron o porque desde nacimiento son míos —Hermione, pasmada ante tal monologo que sonaba maligno y terrible, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, sospechando a donde quería llegar Nott— Eso, Granger, es algo que se vuelve costumbre. Si Weasley esperaba que le obedecieras en silencio es porque antes ya lo has hecho. Eso es casi decepcionante. He escuchado que estas montando una especie de club por los derechos de los elfos, las criaturas con alma sumisa… toda una ironía… o tal vez no, quizá viste en su actitud sumisa la misma que ves en ti de vez en cuando.

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa— Y yo aquí con intenciones de pedirte disculpas por eso —Dijo enfadada— ¿Y me comparas con un elfo domestico? ¡No soy la elfina de Ron!

Theodore miró hacia otro lado— ¿Gritarlo no ayuda en nada o sí? —Luego pareció bufar— ¿Te gusta la verdad o prefieres palmaditas en la espalda? Busca a los que hacen eso usualmente para ti, seguro que hay mucha gente que ve como ayuda el darte la razón en todo. No digas que te sorprende mí actitud. Sabías que soy una persona crítica y que te diría lo que realmente pienso al respecto. Seguro lo piensas hasta tú, por eso me evitabas.

Hermione apartó la vista también, pero se miró las manos. No se alejó. Se quedaron así en silencio un buen rato— Son mis amigos —dijo ella finalmente, pensando en Harry y Ron— me salvaron de un Troll en primer año y han estado siempre conmigo. No son los mejores pero…

—Pues consigue otros.

Hermione abrió la boca de la impresión, pero la cerró de inmediato— No —respondió, volviendo a enfrentar la dura mirada que Nott le lanzaba… sin embargo… el no parecía estar enfadado con ella, no realmente. No podía interpretarlo al inicio, pero el como ahora la miraba y la mueca que hizo, parecía confundido. Hermione pensó que eso era realmente lo que pasaba. Nott no la entendía. Veía las cosas con un filtro y de una manera diferente a la de ella; recordó que incluso él se lo dijo hace tiempo… de hecho, acababa de decírselo hace un momento. La actitud que ella mostraba para con sus amigos se asemejaba a la de un sirviente con un amo, porque esa era la manera en la Nott vivía. No conocía puntos intermedios. Hermione recordó con algo pesar que Nott mismo dijo que no tenía amigos, el solamente tenía aliados… con el siendo el líder y los demás obedeciéndole.

—Creo que te entiendo —dijo ella, haciendo que Nott hiciera otra mueca, pero ahora se cruzó de brazos— Quiero decir, que entiendo porque no logras entenderme. —ella se aclaró la garganta y luego tomo un respiro, buscando las palabras adecuadas— es como con una familia.

— No son tu familia.

Hermione casi se ríe. Nott estaba rebatiendo sus argumentos, claramente no estaba cerrado en una idea— Como si lo fueran.

—Pero no lo son.

—Estas siendo testarudo. Escúchame —ella le miró duramente, casi perdiendo la paciencia. Nott se calló por fin— Hay un dicho muggle que suena así "Los amigos son familia que elegimos" entiendo que como mago sangre pura tu solo confías o te relacionas con el vínculo de magia que dijiste, pero como tú mismo dijiste, eso solo pueden hacerlo ustedes. Los nacidos muggles, los muggles y los mestizos y todos los demás que no tenemos esa magia a nuestro favor solamente nos podemos valer de los buenos presentimientos que tenemos respecto a las personas de las personas que conocemos. No sabemos si nos mienten, no sabemos si nos traicionaran… no sabemos. Pero cuando tienes la certeza de que alguien es de confianza y te sientes bien con ellos alrededor… es amistad —Nott no parecía muy convencido— he pasado cuatro años junto a Harry y Ron, he compartido tiempo con ellos en la escuela, fuera de ella, en vacaciones. A veces —Hermione dudo en hablar, pero debía hacerlo— a veces igual soy déspota con ellos. Les ordeno que hagan ciertas cosas, como si fuera su madre. Planifico sus horas de estudio y muchas veces no les dejo holgazanear para que terminen sus deberes. He escuchado muchas veces a Fred y George molestar a Ron cuando me obedece, incluso a Harry —Nott había alzado una ceja, no sabía si incrédulo o impresionado— Lo que quiero decir… es que nuestra amistad no es algo unilateral como pienso que crees que es. Son mis amigos. Tienen cosas muy buenas y otras un poco malas. Pero son mis amigos. Y por si sirve de algo, Ron se disculpó conmigo por cómo se comportó. Es una situación complicada ahora mismo. Harry y Ron pelearon y estoy intentando que se reconcilien. De preferencia, antes de que el año termine.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Nott parecía procesar todo lo que Hermione dijo, pero no rebatió más sus argumentos. Eso al menos era algo.

—Sigo sin poder entender del todo y no lo apruebo —confeso Nott— pero si lograste que admire tu inteligencia, supongo que sabes lo que haces.

Hermione rodó los ojos— Gracias —dijo sarcástica.

— Supe que Malfoy te maldijo —murmuro distraído.

—No era a mí —dijo ella— en realidad fue a Harry, me dio por accidente.

Nott se encogió de hombros— de todas maneras eso cambia las cosas. Yo tenía un trato con Malfoy acerca de nada de maldiciones hacia ti y ese acto lo rompe. No se quedará así.

Hermione le miró a la cara, incrédula— Fue un accidente.

—Un mago listo no tiene accidentes —dijo Nott— y Draco es impulsivo, pero dudo mucho que se trate de un accidente. Una artimaña, eso es. Se cree lo suficientemente inteligente para creer que no veré a través de sus maquinaciones.

Hermione rodó los ojos— en serio, hablas como una vieja obra de teatro.

Theodore Nott parpadeó— ¿Qué? —Dijo— Ya me habías llamado así antes. ¿Qué es exactamente?

Ella entorno los ojos— una Obra de teatro —dijo gesticulando con las manos— Actuación. Diálogos exagerados… actores y escenografía. El telón.

Theodore volvió a parpadear— ¿Cómo un show de itinerantes? ¿Un acto de circo?

Ella se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza— No puedo contigo.

—Podrías enseñarme —dijo el, llamando su atención. Theodore Nott había dejado de recostarse contra el árbol y la miraba fijamente— enséñame que es esa "Obra de teatro". Para mi suena como un engaño o un timo.

Hermione primero se sorprendió, luego, aún no terminando de creerse lo que Nott le pidió, comenzó a explicar lo que ella misma sabía del teatro. Theodore le miraba en silencio y sin hacer preguntas. Hermione dibujo la estructura interna de un teatro en una de las libretas que sacó de su mochila, le explico acerca de los guiones y también de los tipos de obras que ella conocía: Las comedias, las tragedias, los clásicos, los musicales… A Theodore parecía divertirle que se armara una escenografía y que hubiera composiciones musicales para ambientar la obra.

—Suena como algo complicado si no se puede usar magia —dijo él.

—Las obras de teatro tardan meses, incluso años en producirse. El trabajo de los actores también es agotador. Tienen que memorizar cientos de diálogos y aparte de eso, también tienen que memorizar las emociones y los gestos que debe realizar en cada uno de esos diálogos. Deben reír o llorar cuando su personaje lo demanda.

— ¿qué hay de los musicales? —dijo el meneando la cabeza— ¿realmente cantan toda la obra?

—Si —respondió ella— pero creo que eso es un poco más sencillo.

— ¿Por qué?

—porque las canciones son más fáciles de aprender que un dialogo.

Theodore se llevó una enguantada mano al mentón— Creo que los muggles tienen una especie de fijación con la música.

Hermione se llevó las rodillas al pecho— Eso es verdad, pero como las obras de teatro, hay muchas opciones de música. Pero la única que es considerada cercana al teatro son las interpretaciones de conciertos sinfónicos.

— ¿Sinfónicos?

—Sí, solo la sinfonía. Nada de voces, solamente los instrumentos. También hay muchos clásicos.

— ¿Cómo son esos clásicos?

Hermione se lo pensó— no podría explicarlo. No podría explicar la música. Tendrías que asistir a un concierto así.

Theodore inclino la cabeza hacia un lado— Podría hacerlo.

Ella lo miro con cara de que quizá se estaba volviendo loco, pero el permanecía serio— Si, podrías.

Él asintió— Sería interesante de ver —dijo sereno—Comienzo a pensar seriamente en que se muy poco del mundo muggle. Tengo que arreglar eso. ¿Me ayudarías con mis dudas, Granger?

Hermione se le seco la garganta— claro —dijo con una risa nerviosa— solo tienes que preguntar.

—Perfecto —dijo él, luego miró hacia el lago Negro, el ocaso estaba ya llegando. Theodore comenzó a guardar sus libros— Se hace tarde —dijo sereno— hay que volver al castillo.

Hermione de inmediato también guardo la libreta que saco de la mochila y su pluma, para cuando terminó, Theodore extendió su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Si, él parecía salido de una Obra de teatro antigua. Hermione tomó la mano que le ofrecía y al estar de pie se quedó incomodos segundos observando con atención a Theodore Nott. Su cabello había crecido bastante, a los lados le ocultaba un poco las orejas al frente casi alcanzaría sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo se cortan el cabello los magos? —pregunto ella de pronto, pensando en que no había visto nunca un solo local como una barbería o peluquería.

Theodore hizo una imperceptible mueca frunciendo las cejas pero luego volvió a su expresión habitual— Tijeras dijo él. Generalmente, un elfo lo hace. Eventualmente, uno aprende el encantamiento adecuado para eso. Existe la probabilidad de que no siempre tendrás un elfo a disposición.

— ¿Y quienes no tienen un elfo?

—El padre o la madre del mago, hasta que este aprenda a hacerlo solo.

— ¿Y si no tiene padres?

Theodore inclinó la cabeza a un lado— Pasaría a ser tarea del padrino o madrina, hasta que el mago aprenda a hacerlo solo.

— ¿Qué pasa si es huérfano? —Dijo ella— ¿No pueden ir al peluquero?

— ¿peluquero? —Theodore entorno los ojos— ¿Qué es eso?

Hermione asintió— En el mundo muggle, la gente le paga a otra gente para que les corten el cabello.

Theodore pareció horrorizado, o al menos esa expresión es la que a él le pareció… pero extrañamente, parecía tener una mueca entre una sonrisa y el acto de destilar ironía— Ningún mago que se precie dejaría que otro toque su cabello y aun así pagarle por ello.

Hermione frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué?

Theodore se acercó a ella, demasiado. De por sí ya estaban bastante cerca— Hermione Granger —dijo Nott, y ella se impresiono, pues era la primera vez que él le llamaba por su nombre completo— ¿Cómo haces tú para cortarte el cabello? —preguntó, al mismo tiempo que alzo una mano y agarró un pequeño mechón de cabello con una de sus manos enguantadas.

Desde lejos, seguramente esa acción podía verse extraña y escandalosa, ya que después de todo, ambos se habían quedado atrapados en la conversación a tal nivel que Theodore no soltó la mano de Hermione de inmediato, después de que ella ya estaba de pie. Si no que ahora también, con la mano extendida y tocándole el cabello, parecía que se lo estuviera acariciando.

Hermione proceso todo a una velocidad increíble y debió mostrarse tan horrorizada como él. Se alejó de inmediato de Theodore, al menos dos metros y se llevó las manos al mechón que hacía segundos Theodore había sujetado— Mi madre lo corta —dijo ella.

El muchacho había asentido hacia ella, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y le dio una mirada de aprobación— Y espero que siempre sea así —dijo él, volviendo a acortar la distancia entre ellos— me agradas, lo llevo diciendo desde hace años, Granger. Sin embargo, esta conversación nos ha revelado que aún eres nueva en el juego de los magos listos. Ten cuidado ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione asintió— Yo… —dijo dudando— Tú… —ella se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Pensé que establecerías preguntas de seguridad o algo por el estilo.

—No es necesario —dijo él— podría distinguirte si estuvieras siendo suplantada.

Hermione boqueo— ¿Cómo?

Theodore se colgó la mochila al hombro— Revelarlo no sería el juego de un mago listo —dijo sencillamente y caminando hacia el castillo.

"Presumido" pensó Hermione, mientras se apresuraba a alcanzarle y mantenerle el paso— ¿Y qué hay de mí? —Dijo ella— ¿Cómo sé que nunca serías suplantado?

Theodore suspiró— Bueno, digamos que nadie toca mi cabello, excepto mi elfo.

— ¿Nadie?

—Nadie —dijo el con solemnidad.

— ¿Ni siquiera tus padres? —preguntó.

Theodore se quedó en silencio un momento, Hermione pensó que no respondería, pero inesperadamente él lo hizo— Mi madre solía hacerlo —dijo pensativo, como si estuviera perdido en sus recuerdos— pero murió, así que es una tarea que encomendó al elfo que me heredó. Una vez cuando mi elfo fue enviado a una tarea en específico. Ningún otro elfo podría hacer la tarea, porque era un designio familiar, así que mi padre lo intento. Yo era muy pequeño pero… —Theodore tenía una expresión de concentración absoluta— creo que no lo recuerdo bien. Pero… —Nott parpadeo y la miró fijamente de nuevo— No, no recuerdo que ocurrió. Pero la respuesta a tu pregunta es, que nadie que no sea mi elfo nunca tocara uno solo de mis cabellos. Así que no hay manera de que sea suplantado.

— ¿Y si tu elfo no pudiera cortarte el cabello, dejarías tu cabello largo hasta que pudiera cortártelo?

Hermione lo dijo medio en broma, pensando en un Theodore Nott con melena, pero el muchacho pareció tomarse la pregunta en serio— Si fuera mucho tiempo, preferiría dejarme calvo a mí mismo. Eso es más práctico, creo —Hermione soltó una sonrisilla, pero Nott le miró serio— sin embargo… si tomaras mi mano, si algún día aceptaras el vínculo conmigo; supongo que te lo pediría a ti.

* * *

Y... ha pasado casi un mes desde la última publicación, me parece :s

Gracias por los comentarios, se agradece y también las lecturas. Creo que esto es lo más Theomione que he escrito hasta ahora jajajajaja. De aquí para adelante, habrá más momentos de ellos dos... aunque no algo tan extenso como esto; pero... perspectivas cambiaran con esto. ¿Adivinen quien se enamorara primero?

Dejando de lado lo pasteloso, pues ya hay un miniresumen poco detallado de quién es Emma Nott. De aquí en adelante, también las cosas se tuercen cada vez más. Por cierto, el el siguiente capitulo se viene el baile... es algo extenso, pues pasa la primera prueba y otros eventos varios; si se me hace demasiado extenso, el baile queda para el capitulo 14. Este mes sera el de más publicaciones. Al menos 3 capítulos, contando este, porque tengo escrito mucho de ellos.

Saludos especiales a Lluvia de Oro :D!

Por cierto, tengo un fic más, también Theomione llamado "Easy Go" que igual estaré actualizando este mes, los capítulos son algo mas cortos y creo que es menos intenso que este fic; pero con mucha magia y acción y me parece que igualara en sangre a este fic :s

Abrazos a todos :)


	13. Capítulo 13

**CAPITULO 13**

— ¿El juego de un mago listo? —Theodore era pequeño y curioso, pero como era un niño, le gustaban los juegos que su padre le hacía practicar. Tiempo después entendería que el hacer que las cosas se parecieran a juegos era la manera que Philip Nott tenía para enseñarle a su hijo las cosas.

—Si —había dicho Philip. Ese día estaban almorzando afuera de la Mansión de la costa, el lugar donde solían pasar los veranos o las navidades o cuando Philip tenía reuniones con las familias que obedecían a la familia Nott. Estaba cerca del mar y era generalmente un lugar cálido la mayoría del tiempo, así que aprovechaban los inmensos jardines para tomar el sol. Theodore sabía que aquella casa era donde su padre había pasado su infancia. La mansión era diferente a las otras, era aún más grande que las otras cinco que la familia Nott tenía en Gran Bretaña, tenía tres plantas, un bonito jardín delantero y un enorme jardín trasero que hasta tenía una enorme fuente de agua y un invernadero un poco más lejos.

— Aunque también podríamos llamarle "La manera de actuar de un mago listo".

— ¿Entonces porque dices "Juego", Padre? —Theodore se había dedicado a beber de su zumo de limón, la copa era pesada y tenía que sujetarla con ambas manos. Todos los enseres en aquella casa eran pesados. Desde las cortinas hasta los cubiertos.

Philip había asentido con la cabeza y había apoyado la cabeza sobre la mano, mirando hacia el horizonte donde se podía ver levemente las olas del mar— Porque puede que sea la palabra adecuada. ¿Cuál el fin de un juego?

Theodore había dejado su jugo de inmediato— Ganar.

— ¿Y que necesitas para ganar?

—Usar una estrategia que me haga ganar rápido, pero que no rompa las reglas del juego.

Philip había sonreído complacido— Exacto hijo —había dicho— Como cuando haces tus travesuras con los elfos.

Theodore había mirado a otro lado en ese momento, recordando su más reciente travesura con la cual embauco a uno de sus elfos para engañar a otro y conseguir que le dejaran usar la varita de su padre. Philip se había enfadado como pocas veces le había visto, incluso le llego a tener cierto miedo respetable, además de que fue la primera vez que Theodore vio como Dung, el elfo domestico más viejo de todos, había intentado cortarse los dedos por haberse dejado engañar por Theodore— Si, Padre —contesto de inmediato.

Philip sin embargo no parecía molesto, hasta podría decirse que tenía cierto deje de orgullo— Tú te has acostumbrado a jugar para conseguir cosas, pero ahora no jugaremos para conseguir cosas. Hay un juego maquiavélico y terrible llamado "negocios y existencia" y las reglas se rigen por la tan mal sonada "Política y buenas costumbres" Yo juego todos los días. En este juego, se vale todo. Algunos comenzamos el gran juego con ventaja, los desafortunados y listos generalmente ganan todo lo que tienen jugando y deben seguir haciéndolo si quieren mantener lo que han conseguido… pero un mal paso y lo puedes perder todo.

—Nunca había oído de ese juego.

—Es un juego de adultos —había contestado Philip.

—Pero soy un niño.

—Eso no es mucho impedimento, incluso hay ancianos que no entienden acerca de este gran juego —él le animo— pero tú sabrás de él pronto, porque yo te enseñare.

— ¿Y el premio? —Theodore había preguntado casi de inmediato.

Philip había sonreído— El premio, hijo —dijo, volviendo mirar hacia el mar— El premio es ganar.

* * *

—No —había sido la respuesta tajante de Star en cuando James dijo que Theodore necesitaba información acerca de la familia Rosier. Star había contestado sin pensar, apenas escucho el nombre "Rosier" entró en negación.

James había explicado luego de manera muy amable, como solo James podía hacer, que Theodore necesitaba esa información— Además —había dicho— si Theodore no lo escucha de mí, seguramente recurrirá a otros medios y sabes que el resto del mundo cree que tus padres mataron a los Rosier. Eso puede ser contraproducente para tus objetivos.

Star se había cruzado de brazos, procesando eso en silencio… por un momento no supo que responder, pero luego recordó a su tío, confrontando a aquel funcionario del ministerio que quería chantajearlo con lo mismo, con la mala imagen de sus padres— Yo se la verdad —respondió Star— Yo, y eso es lo único que podría importarme. James… creo que olvidas cual es mi verdadero objetivo ¿Verdad? —Star le miró a la cara. James era condenadamente alto, pero eso nunca la había detenido para hacerle frente— Yo volveré al Praethor, de una u otra manera. Nott es una catapulta a ello. Si no consigo su favor, entonces tomaré el camino largo. No es imprescindible.

—Oh —James se había echado contra una de las columnas de la torre de astronomía— De cuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo levantando sus manos, como si se estuviera rindiendo— Salve usted, impia Star Matthews. Por supuesto no querrías involucrarte en la familia Nott de todos modos, ya que probablemente seas compañera de consejo con una impura. A mí no me molesta del todo, soy bastante permisivo si me lo ordenan, pero claro, eso no va contigo.

Fue como si prendieran fuego en su estómago— ¿Crees que no sé lo que insinúas? —Star apretó las manos y miró con ira a James.

James solamente sonrió y se encogió de hombros— No sé de qué estás hablando.

Star dio una patada en el suelo. Completamente fúrica. James solía sacarle desquicio siempre para que ella aceptara cosas que estando en sí misma no haría. Star admiraba a Nott ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Aun cuando defendía a la impura y se mostraba amigable con ella, era algo admirable. ¿Qué sangre pura hacía eso? Manejaba situaciones importantes, James lo decía. Estaba tejiendo su red de amistades en Francia e Irlanda, James también se lo había dicho. Su familia tendría un Giratiempo. Philip Nott, por su parte, también estaba escalando rápido y limpiamente. Su tío se lo había contado, igual que Edward Greengrass, quien venía a su tienda para hacer encargos para el mismo ministro. Las manos de los Nott eran cada vez de mayor alcance y estaban siendo completamente insertadas en el gobierno mágico. Cada vez que Star pensaba en eso, un fuerte deseo de pertenecer se internaba en su ser. Sin embargo….

—El honor de un Praethor —dijo serenándose a su misma— es lo único que le queda cuando no tiene nada más.

—Seguro —dice el despreocupado— repítetelo cuando sea precisamente eso lo único que tendrás.

—Lo prefiero —ella aseguró— Seré tal cual hasta el final de mis días. Un Praethor no se hace menos cuando alguien le desprecia.

James le miró con lastima— Pero no eres Praethor —Star sintió como si le abofeteara— Y ahórrate el "Lo seré"; sin una familia prominente de tu lado pasaras años sin serlo y quizá mueras sin lograrlo. ¿Tengo que recordarte nuestro trato? ¿Sabes que no estás sola en ese barco, verdad? Nos hundirás a ambos.

Star miró hacia sus pies. Claro que pensaba en James también, aunque a medias, pero si lo hacía. Pero aunque James hablaba con verdad, Star debía seguir la línea de los Praethor. Honor y orgullo— James —le llamo, ya cada vez más calmada, él le dirigió la mirada, pero no parecía despreocupado— Sé que el tiempo corre en contra y por supuesto que respeto nuestro acuerdo, pero esto es algo que no puedes pedirme. La muerte de los Rosier es la muestra clara de que mis padres fallaron. Muestra de incompetencia. Prefiero que el mundo crea que mis padres fueron sus asesinos, así al menos se sabrá que murieron cumpliendo sus metas.

James sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia sus pies, luego la miró a ella y realmente lucía triste. No era lastima, Star sabía eso y lo agradecía— Nunca voy a entenderte.

—No necesitas hacerlo —dijo ella, acercándose unos pasitos— Ni lo necesitaras, no más de lo que me entiendes ahora. Promételo ¿sí? No le digas a Nott.

James había suspirado y le puso una mano en la cabeza. Star la quitó de un manotazo, haciendo reír a James— De acuerdo, lo prometo —dijo James y eso fue suficiente para Star. Ella sabía que podía confiar en James— No le diré nada. Pero ahora que pienso al respecto… Nott está reuniendo todo tipo de información. Podrías ayudarme con eso.

Star casi frunce el ceño, pero lo disimulo muy bien. Star recordó a su tío. Aquello acerca del "Ultimo Nott". No se lo menciono a James e investigo por su cuenta al inicio. Star quería saber, quería buscar sus propias respuestas. Incógnitas que le lanzo su tío sobre aquello que los Nott necesitan para subsistir, además, por lo que James le contó (o lo poco que le conto, más bien) sonaba a secretismo descarado. Star se guardó sus opiniones y teorías y decidió observar.

—Claro —ella había dicho— Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Eso había sido la noche pasada. Star ahora estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un ejemplar antiguo y de colección de los muchos que su tío atesoraba. Lo sacó sin permiso, por supuesto. Allí estaban las descripciones de historias varias que se remontaban a relatos de las guerras con goblin y duendes. Su sublevación y sus héroes. Star estaba cada vez más sorprendida que aún en aquel libro tan antiguo de más de mil años, había menciones del apellido "Nott". Habían libros más antiguos, pero estaban en francés y español y ella no sabía esos idiomas; sin embargo, aún allí Star pudo distinguir el apellido "Nott".

Star suspiro. Lo único que llamaba la atención acerca de esos relatos era la manera en que se describía a uno de los magos considerados héroes en ese entonces, un Nott. No era alguien popular, pues solamente le mencionan unas cuantas veces. Mencionaban más a un tal "Artlan". Describían a aquel Nott solamente con la particularidad acerca del color de sus ojos. Al parecer el azul no era un color común en la antigüedad, asociándolo con el fuego mágico, que es azul.

En el libro decían que Nott era un ser oscuro, le describían montando un caballo negro y con una varita de la muerte y un látigo mágico, cabello oscuro y una capa oscura y gigantesca que le envolvía como una sombra. En el libro decía que Nott podía congelar el campo de batalla hasta que sus enemigos se partieran en pedazos con solo tocarlos, si era amable. Si estaba cabreado, como le describían la mayoría del tiempo, decía que él podía brillar como el sol y volver todo un campo de cenizas solo con la luz, y al final él era la única sombra negra que quedaba en pie. Ningún hechizo le alcanzaba nunca, ni siquiera los maleficios asesinos.

Star pensó que un mago así era prácticamente una bestia parda y esa magia que describía el libro sonaba más a fabula. Aunque los misterios de la magia eran inexplicables a veces. Star suspiro y luego de guardar bien su libro en la mochila camino hacia el patio principal. Era muy cuidadosa, pues aunque su tío Hermes no hizo preguntas acerca del mapa que ella perdió, sabía que si preguntaría acerca de su libro si este no volvía a aparecer.

Caminando hacia las mazmorras, vio que James caminaba al mismo paso que el profesor Moody, parecían mantener una discusión interesante. Moody, que de por si era extraño y atemorizante, parecía incrédulo de que un Alumno mantuviera conversación con él… o al menos eso supuso Star. Juntos, seguían caminando por el pasillo principal de la entrada al castillo. James hizo una seña, como si apuntara al lago negro. Moody sacudía la cabeza y parecía fastidiado.

Camino distraída, mirándolos, cuando paso por el patio principal, que estaba lleno de alumnos de todas las casas, sin embargo, llamó su atención un pequeño alboroto. La cuadrilla de seguidores de Digory estaba protestando, un poco más lejos, Digory estaba a solas con Potter, hablando. Potter parecía preocupado y Digory estaba pálido. Digory asintió y se marchó. Le pareció a Star que cuando eso ocurrió, tanto James como Moody estaban mirando también, entonces Moody parecía querer marcharse, pero James replico algo más y este se volvió con cara de aburrimiento y cruzándose de brazos.

Potter caminaba hacia los pasillos, Weasley estaba allí, mirándole con cierto aire de desdén. Granger estaba a su lado, pero cuando Potter se fue sin cruzar palabra con ambos, se fue hacia otro lado, Granger fue detrás de él, llamándole. Potter no la escucho, pero se paró en seco luego de que Malfoy se burlara de él. De nuevo, Moody dejo de prestar atención a James. Este pareció darse por vencido y se alejaba agitándole la mano con una sonrisa satisfecha. Star frunció el ceño, pero el alboroto cerca de donde estaba ella continuaba y llamó su atención. Malfoy se había alejado del grupo de los alumnos de su año. Nott también estaba allí en medio de las hermanas Greengrass, enseñándoles algo, pues anotaba cosas en una pequeña libreta con su pluma y sin prestar atención y siquiera mirar hacia donde Malfoy estaba, a pesar de que este hablaba como si quisiera que le escucharan desde la oficina del director.

— Hice una apuesta con mi padre —había dicho Malfoy— yo dije que no aguataras diez minutos en la primera prueba. ¿Sabes que dijo él, Potter? —el miró a Crabbe y Goyle que le franqueaban— que no durarías ni cinco.

Unas cuantas risas estallaron. Star no reprimió su sonrisa, pues pensaba igual. Potter estaba verde, sería un milagro que consiguiera pasar la primera prueba. Recordó las pociones de sueño que el ministerio había encargado a su tío. Era poción de sueño para dormir dragones y traerlos desde Rumania. En la escuela había una red de apuestas bastante grande. Star había apostado a que el que lo haría en menos tiempo sería Krum, James, por su parte, había apostado a Digory. James dijo que Nott igual había apostado, pero no le quiso decir por quien.

Potter estaba cabreado al parecer, pues le dijo que lo que todos ya seguramente sabían; que Lucius Malfoy era vil y cruel y que Malfoy era solamente patético. Potter se retiraba, pero Malfoy parecía suficientemente valiente como para pensar en hechizarle por la espalda.

Moody apareció de la nada y grito una maldición. Malfoy se volvió un Huron albino y comenzó a revotar en el piso por un encantamiento de Moody. Hilarante, Star se rio como todos alrededor. Recordó el no muy lejano tiempo en que considero el seguir a Malfoy. Qué horror.

Luego llego la profesora McGonagall, quien termino con el pequeño circo que se había montado. Moody estaba ido, ignoró a McGonagall y persiguió a Malfoy con pasos pesados y desequilibrados. Fue aterrador, más porque aún tenía la varita en la mano y su ojo loco estaba fijo en Malfoy, quien corría despavorido y desesperado por ponerse fuera de su alcance— ¡Mi padre se enterara de esto! —le gritó a Moody apenas y le saco un poco de ventaja.

Moody, para total impresión de Star, gritó también, pero parecía más divertido que ofendido— ¡¿Es una amenaza?! ¡¿ES UNA AMENAZA?! —Malfoy se puso pálido y casi se cae escapando del viejo mago— Podría contarte cosas acerca de tu padre que te erizaría la piel.

McGonagall llamó con autoridad al profesor y Moody finalmente se calmó. Llamó a Potter y le dijo que estaba castigado y que le ayudara con algo; McGonagall lo aprobó y se fue de allí a paso indignado. Malfoy era el hazme reír de todo mundo; excepto para Crabbe y Goyle. Weasley vino a alcanzar a la impura junto con otro de sus amigos. Granger no se estaba riendo, en su lugar estaba mirando fijamente a Nott.

Star se fijó entonces que el ya no estaba entre las Greengrass, pues Daphne había ido a donde estaba Pansy, quien estaba persiguiendo a Malfoy. Theodore asintió con la cabeza en dirección a la impura, saludándola. Ella no respondió y se fue con Weasley.

Fue casi imperceptible, pero Theodore había alzado las esquinas de sus labios mirando fijamente al lugar por donde Malfoy se iba, arreglándose el cabello y despotricando contra el profesor Moody.

* * *

La primera prueba fue todo un espectáculo visual. A Hermione le aterraba volar, pero había que reconocer que era de las mejores cosas que Harry sabía hacer. Había tenido dos miniataques cardiacos ese día; el primero, cuando se vio sorprendida en la tienda de los campeones donde se había colado para desear suerte a Harry y no pudo evitar abrazarlo, por eso termino sucediendo que los fotografiaran de esa manera y todos los campeones presentes les vieran, incluso el profesor Dumbledore. Hermione se ponía roja cada que lo recordaba, pero eso no importaba nada. Prácticamente toda la escuela odiaba a Harry, alguien debía darle palabras de aliento. No, ella quería que el saliera todo bien, que la fotografiaran mil veces si fuera necesario, su amigo la necesitaba. A Hermione no le importaba que Harry pasara la prueba, solo le importaba que su amigo saliera de todo ese alboroto en una sola pieza…

Lo que la llevaba a su segundo mini infarto, cuando tanto él como el Dragón salieron del estadio. La parte buena de todo eso, es que Ron también se asustó y realmente se había preocupado por Harry, al punto de buscar su mano y darle un apretón. Hermione podía ver su reconciliación muy cerca.

Ahora, estando ya en la sala común de Gryffindor con todos celebrando y alzando en hombros a Harry y cuando Ron llegó, este le felicito y se estrecharon las manos. Fue algo bonito… bueno, al menos hasta que Harry abriera el huevo y un chillido horroroso saliera de él.

Ahora, como los tres ya estaban juntos, tenían que ayudar a Harry a descubrir como pasar la segunda prueba.

Hermione quería tener la mente ocupada; si eso era lo quería realmente. Olvidar detalles de los días anteriores. Para ser exacta, olvidar los pensamientos que tenía acerca de Theodore Nott. Era algo que podría hacer que rebatiera todas las palabras que había cruzado con él desde el segundo año.

Le caía bien, por supuesto, pero había algo que no le terminaba de gustar. Era soberbio, pero no sin motivos. Como el mismo decía, tenía una posición que le permitía ser de ese modo… su posición, un sangre pura, pero que hasta donde ella había visto, no le hacía feos a los mestizos ni a los nacidos muggles como ella. Theodore Nott se permitía ser arrogante con cualquiera que el viera que era menos a sus ojos y de ninguna manera le vio sentir culpa al respecto. Muchas veces sonaba como alguien perturbador, pero incluso los argumentos para el cómo llego a pensar de cierta manera eran casi válidos, bueno, sonaban validos pero a Hermione no le terminaba de gustar eso. Como cuando él se puso a discutir con ella lo mucho que serían útiles los maleficios imperdonables… o lo complaciente que era conseguir una venganza. Pero por otro lado…

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y luego de mirar al cielo, suspiró. Estaba de nuevo caminando hacia las cercanías del lago negro. Se daba ya por vencida. No podía evitar a Nott todo el tiempo, además, habían quedado en hacer juntos la tarea de Aritmancia. Hacerle el plantón sería de mala educación. A cada paso comenzó a pensar nuevamente en las palabras que el traía a sus conversaciones de cuando en cuando… acerca de ella, uniéndose a su círculo interno.

La primera vez que lo escucho le pareció una broma. Pero cuando él rebatió en ello, se dio cuenta de que no lo era. Algo le decía que él estaba hablando con la verdad. Hermione no había aceptado, por supuesto. Ella había argumentado que no sabía exactamente en lo que se estaba metiendo. Al instante entonces Theodore se sentó en el suelo alfombrado de aquella sala y la hizo sentarse a ella delante de él y le explico todo lo que conllevaba un "vinculo mágico".

El vínculo era algo de lo que ella no había oído jamás, pero si era como Nott decía, y solamente los sangre pura podían concretar esa magia, no le sorprendía que incluso esa palabra no sea pronunciada. Dos magos… Uno líder, el otro seguidor; el vínculo unía ambos a niveles insospechados, Nott decía que entre más lealtad tenía el seguidor para con el líder, automáticamente el líder actuaba con innata confianza hacia su seguidor; el vínculo incluso podía actuar como una especie de sexto sentido para hacer que un seguidor pudiera sentir cuando su líder corriera peligro mortal o estuviera sufriendo y que eso funcionaba perfectamente también desde el otro lado. Un líder podía sentir cuando sus seguidores corrían peligro mortal o sufrían, pero Nott decía que el líder podía sentir todo eso de manera amplificada y diferentes estados al mismo tiempo ya que el líder podía hacer más vínculos con otros magos, sea cual sea su procedencia; pero el seguidor no podría volver a hacer un vínculo jamás. Era algo de por vida y arraigado a la sangre. O sea, que si Hermione tenía hijos, estos también serían vinculados a los Nott como una primera generación; se vincularían a Nott, o a sus hijos y los hijos de estos, la segunda generación, también; siempre y cuando Nott estuviera vivo. Ya cuando Nott muriera, los hijos de Nott podrían llamar a las generaciones que heredaron el vínculo y exigir que mantuvieran la lealtad a aquella familia…. Y ellos no podrían negarse.

Solamente cuando el último de la estirpe de una línea familiar que hizo el primer trato se agotara, solo entonces una familia seguidora era libre de aquel vínculo… excepto, la primera persona que juró. Aunque Nott muriera y no dejara descendencia, Hermione no podría buscar un vínculo con nadie más.

Aquella vez Hermione había pensado que eso era demasiado y que más parecía una locura. Ese vínculo exigía demasiado, era atarse a alguien de por vida.

Nott había dicho sencillamente que un vínculo mágico aseguraba prosperidad y seguridad eterna a la familia que Hermione un día pudiera tener. Un mago líder cuidaba de los suyos, un mago líder nunca traicionaría a los suyos. Jamás. Según Theodore, esa seguridad no la ofrecía nadie en el mundo.

Theodore finalizo aquella charla diciendo que cualquier mago se sentiría halagado de ser elegido para ese tipo de vínculo. Hermione imagino que seguramente le estaba ofendiendo de alguna manera, pues el hizo una mueca al ver que ella seguía mostrándose desconfiada. Fue algo incómodo, pues Hermione quería hacerle entender que eso era algo totalmente nuevo para ella.

" _¿Puedo pensarlo?"_ había dicho ella.

Nott calló un buen rato, pero finalmente había respondido _"Si, pero tenemos que establecer un límite de tiempo. No puedes pensar esto toda la vida"_

Hermione había estado aliviada, sin embargo, cuando Hermione le pregunto qué tiempo sería, Nott la dejo sin habla _"Yo decidiré eso"_ había dicho _"Ofreceré esta misma mano una vez más cuando yo crea conveniente"_ había levantado la mano izquierda, como si tuviera intenciones de que Hermione la estrechara _"Y si para entonces aun tienes dudas… entonces será todo"_ él había bajado su mano y se encogió de hombros _"aunque también queda la posibilidad… de que nunca más lo haga. Si para cuando finalice nuestro último año en Hogwarts no lo he hecho… bueno, no tengo que decir que eso será todo"_

Hermione suspiro de nuevo. Ambos habían acordado tratarse más y por ello solían hacer la tarea juntos… pero no dijeron nada acerca de conversaciones extra. Eso había nacido con naturalidad y Nott no dijo que eso era algo que no podía hacerse y ella tampoco se había quejado de eso. Después de todo, ella quería conocer más de ese mundo mágico que solamente alguien como Nott podría enseñarle. Hermione sospechaba que ningún sangre pura se mostraría tan receptivo a las preguntas que ella solía hacer. Por Merlín, si todos la miraban como si fuera un microbio o algo peor. La mirada que le lanzaban no le gustaba para nada.

Nott era su fuente de información en el mundo mágico; era eso o buscar todo en libros. Y ya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que ella verifico la información que él le daba, para verificar que no la engañaba. Verifico la información acerca del vínculo mágico y el no dejo nada suelto.

Theodore parecía ya estar resolviendo los ejercicios de aritmancia cuando ella llegó.

—Hola Nott —dijo ella, sentándose en el suelo y sin esperar respuesta, comenzando a sacar las libretas de su mochila.

—Hola Granger —él contestó de vuelta, aun escribiendo la tarea— llegas tarde, así que comencé sin ti.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, en realidad llegaba justo a tiempo, pero no quería debatir eso— Adelante algo anoche, así que creo que te daré alcance pronto.

Theodore bufó— No puedo decir que es algo que yo no esperaba. ¿En qué ejercicio vas?

—Número siete.

—Voy por el nueve —murmuro él— Deje el número ocho, se ve interesante y lo deje para el final.

Hermione, que ya había visto ese ejercicio, le dio la razón— Estoy de acuerdo. También el número trece se ve interesante.

—Solo un poco —él se encogió de hombros— ¿Qué sea el penúltimo?

Hermione se puso a garabatear en su pergamino— hecho.

No pasaron muchos minutos en silencio para que terminaran el resto de ejercicios. Pronto tomaron los que ambos consideraban interesantes. El número trece no presento contratiempos y pasaron al número ocho.

— ¿Usamos el método Flingers? —ella pregunto.

Theodore volvió a analizar sus escritos y otra libreta de apuntes, luego cruzo sus piernas y apoyo en ellos la libreta— Si, me parece lo adecuado.

Iban garabateando cuando Theodore habló— Manejas mal las relaciones públicas —dijo en un murmullo— Flingers no funciona, ¿Pastoris?

Hermione parpadeo ante el primer comentario y casi rueda los ojos ante el segundo. Theodore era demasiado bueno; supo que aquel método no serviría antes que ella— Si, Pastoris —dijo tachando en su libreta y volviendo a escribir— Con lo de relaciones públicas ¿te refieres al artículo del profeta?

Nott asintió en silencio, aun escribiendo, pero parecía divertido— Bueno, habían fotografías también. No me lo habías comentado, te hubiera dado información jugosa a cambio. Estos detalles valen su peso en galeones

Hermione rodó los ojos— Bueno, no te conté nada porque ese artículo no significa nada. Ya te lo dije, Harry es mi amigo.

Nott chasqueo la lengua— Pastoris tampoco es ¿Qué sugieres?

Hermione frunció el ceño, aún no terminaba de comprobar su ecuación y algo en su cabeza le decía que ese chasquido era puro desprecio a su amigo— Espera un momento —ella misma sonaba enfadada, luego bufo— No, Pastoris tampoco —se llevó una mano a la nuca y se la frotó— Mendel. Usemos Mendel.

—Mendel será —dijo Nott, volviendo a garabatear— aunque creo que será mejor Toscanini; creo recordar que tenía una teoría parecida.

—Mendel —replicó Hermione— y como ya hablamos la última vez… Harry es mi amigo.

—Bueno, tienes que tomar en cuenta el detalle… de que en el mundo mágico los amigos no se abrazan de esa manera, no al menos en público —el seguía garabateando concentrado en su libreta— Eres muy descuidada. Además, recuerda que Potter es figura pública y casi nunca los reporteros saben nada de su vida ni de lo que hace ni a quien frecuenta y aprovechan cada oportunidad. Te pusiste tú sola en esa situación. —Hermione apretó con fuerza su pluma. Había tanto desdén en su manera de hablar que le estaba enfadando— Y por cierto, Mendel tampoco es.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y por pura fuerza de voluntad no le lanzo la libreta a la cara de Nott, unos segundos después comprobó que él definitivamente tenía razón— Bueno, Toscanini entonces. Y no, Nott. Es mi amigo y necesitaba apoyo y la verdad no me importa lo que digan en el Profeta.

—Pero quizá a tu amigo si —canturreo Nott— Las malas interpretaciones afectan a ambas partes. En serio, deberías ser más cuidadosa.

Hermione alzó la vista de sus notas, había garabateado con fuerza una gran x en medio de su fallido ejercicio y le dio la vuelta a su hoja, todo sin apartar la vista de Theodore Nott. Este también la miraba fijamente y simplemente se limitó a parpadear— Y es Toscanini. Sí limita el universo de preceptos y seguramente suprime las demás variables —Theodore le mostro sus apuntes, letra perfecta y finos trazos hacían de la libreta impecable y llevaba más de medio ejercicio resuelto, se encogió de hombros y volvió a sus apuntes y siguió resolviendo el problema— Por otro lado, es bueno que no hagas caso al profeta. Peor a Rita Sketter; es una amarillista de lo peor. Me da curiosidad como consigue sus primicias, es como si llevara una capa invisible y siguiera a todo el mundo. Sabe la vida de medio mundo mágico, seguramente por eso consigue chantajear a quienes le conviene para conseguir más información. En cierto modo me agrada su método… Aunque no digo que ese sea mi estilo, por supuesto.

Hermione si rodó los ojos. Solamente a Nott le parecería agradable una mujer que chantajeaba a los demás a beneficio propio— Toscanini no funciona —dijo ella— Está mal, no suprime todas las variables.

— ¿De verdad? —Theodore se volvió hacia ella y se inclinó hacia sus apuntes, llevó una enguantada mano a su mentón, luego apunto hacia su libreta— No usaste el método tercero de su teoría, mira —Theodore le mostro su propia libreta— Así suprimes esta variable y con el cuarto las demás. Es una cuestión de Orden. Toscanini suprime las variables de manera ascendente, tú lo haces aleatoriamente, así nunca resultara —Luego de esa corta explicación, se volvió a su libreta y siguió escribiendo.

Hermione frunció el ceño hacia su libreta, luego hacia donde tenía sus apuntes y luego se volvió a Nott— Eso no está en los apuntes —le dijo.

Nott soltó un respiro y busco su mochila, luego saco un grueso libro de ella y después de pasar unas cuantas hojas se lo entrego abierto. Hermione dio una vista rápida y lo cerró. No sabía si sentirse humillada o impresionada— Ese libro no estaba en el programa.

El muchacho volvió a encogerse de hombros y volvía a garabatear en la libreta— No —dijo finalmente— pero si en la biblioteca y parecía un buen método. Y eso… Toscanini es metódico. Parece más ordenado, me gusta cómo trabaja.

Hermione volvió a su libreta bebiendo un trago de humildad, ahora sabía cómo se sentían Harry y Ron cuando ella se ponía petulante en lo que respectaba resolver la tarea— Te impresiona el estilo de Rita Sketter —dijo ella como quien no quiere la cosa— Pero dices que no es tu estilo ¿Cuál es entonces?

Theodore había dejado de escribir un instante y se había vuelto a ella— Es la mejor pregunta que pudiste haberme hecho jamás —él se veía realmente complacido— Yo participo en el gran juego —dijo con sorna, Hermione también había dejado su libreta a un lado y fruncía el ceño haca Nott— ¿Qué juego es ese, te preguntaras? Pues es el juego de un mago listo.

— ¿Que?

Theodore asintió— La analogía del juego… todos queremos pequeñas cosas todo el tiempo y esas pequeñas cosas derivan en logros y esos logros en objetivos. Un mago listo analiza el juego, analiza las reglas del juego y encuentra la forma más rápida de ganar… pero sin romper las reglas.

Hermione se había quedado perpleja. Nott había salido con otra de sus excentricidades— La vida no es un juego —dijo ella.

Theodore volvió a su libreta y continuó escribiendo— Todo es un juego, Granger —dijo el sencillamente— Toma tiempo verlo como tal, pero una vez lo haces… todo cobra sentido ¿Acaso no todos buscamos algo? ¿A caso no hay trabas naturales en cada paso que das? ¿Quieres ser un estudiante perfecto? Las reglas para ganar son superar las expectativas en exámenes y deberes y el comportamiento ejemplar. Obtienes eso estudiando duramente y portándote bien. Pero también puedes tener todo eso si eres lo suficientemente ingenioso para hacer trampas, pagas a alguien para que te haga los deberes y te portas mal… pero nunca dejas que te pillen. El resultado es el mismo, llegas a la meta de ser un "estudiante perfecto"

Hermione había dejado de escribir en su libreta— Pues está el fallo de que el estudiante perfecto no sabrá absolutamente nada de lo que aprobó tan brillantemente.

Theodore se encogió de hombros— Dije estudiante perfecto, no portento de la sabiduría. Diferentes objetivos, diferentes métodos.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, aun mirando como Nott seguía escribiendo en su libreta— ¿Qué hay de tí?

Theodore sonrió mirando hacia sus notas— manos limpias —dijo tranquilo— quiero mantener mis manos limpias.

Hermione no pudo evitar mirar las manos de Theodore, sus enguantadas manos. Las únicas veces que ella le había visto las manos desnudas habían sido la primera vez que cruzaron palabras y la siguiente vez, cuando le ofreció la mano para hacer el vínculo mágico.

Él estaba siendo críptico, seguramente. Manos limpias… Hermione pensó al respecto. Manos limpias se podría referir a muchas cosas; y por más que Hermione evitara pensar mal de las personas, sospechaba que Nott no era precisamente el tipo de persona que no haría lo que le convenía dada ciertas situaciones. Él era el tipo de persona que consideraba las venganzas como algo lógico.

 _Venganza._

 _Manos limpias._

Granger le miraba de una manera inquisidora, tanto que Theodore se obligó a dejar su libreta en el suelo y sostener la mirada— Tú hiciste que el Profesor Moody estuviera en el patio el otro día. —dijo con seguridad. Hermione creyó que había imaginado que Nott se veía complacido por el ridículo que hizo Malfoy, pero una parte de ella recordaba a Nott diciendo que Malfoy había roto un acuerdo con él y no lo dejaría pasar.

Nott alzo una ceja, luego sacudió la cabeza y llevo la vista hacia el lago negro— Lo escuche planeando su emboscada, iba a usar un hechizo que haría que Potter estuviera incapacitado por al menos una semana. No es mi culpa que Draco tenga el tacto de un ladrillo —Theodore se encogió de hombros— ¿Sabes que hay una red de apuestas? Aposte una fuerte suma a que Potter pasaría la primera prueba, en ese momento era cosa de cien a uno, pero Potter ha demostrado tener toda la suerte del mundo mágico. Un hechizo tonto no tiene por qué arruinar mis posibilidades, me gusta ganar, lo sabes. Además, fue divertido ¿O no? Para ser sincero lo disfrute.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos. Le sorprendía lo descarado que podía ser Nott a veces. Pero también quería preguntarle cómo había logrado aquello. Y todo hay que decirlo, estaba realmente sorprendida.

—Acéptalo, Granger —dijo acercándose a ella, apuntándole a la cara con su enguantada mano— Estas haciendo mucho esfuerzo por no reírte. Lo disfrutaste tanto o más que yo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pero finalmente, soltó una risa. Si, a Theodore le gustaba ganar— ¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunto Hermione.

Theodore ladeo la cabeza— ¿Qué cosa?

—Eso —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza— hacer que todo salga como tú quieres.

—No siempre resulta como yo quiero —dijo Theodore, mirándola con desdén. Ella arrugo la nariz— sin embargo, es una cuestión de información. Conocer a las personas y predecir el cómo actuaran y tomar ventaja sin intervenir indirectamente (así evito futuras venganzas estúpidas), siempre apoyándome en terceros si no quiero verme involucrado. La mayoría de las veces prefiero ser un espectador.

—Nadie te atrapa nunca ¿verdad? —dijo ella, mirando a la nada.

—Manos limpias —dijo Theodore, mirando en la misma dirección que ella— Es mi manera de jugar a esto. Siempre tener las manos limpias.

No paso demasiado tiempo luego de esa última conversación con Nott. Y ahora guardaba cierta sana fascinación al respecto y procuraba observar más como él actuaba... Fue contraproducente, pues no dejaba de tratar de adivinar qué es lo que él estaba planeando y el solía mostrarse críptico con ella. No volvió a mencionar aquello del juego de un mago listo, pero si volvió a ser una persona agradable con quien conversar y un excelente compañero de tareas.

Por un lado, a Hermione le agradaba seguir manteniendo conversaciones interesantes con el… pero por otro, comenzaba a nacer cierta desconfianza. ¿Cómo sabía ella que él no estaba en medio de uno de sus juegos con ella? Sin embargo… le había dicho todo al respecto de cómo actuaba… pero quizá lo dijo para confundirla y hacer que ella confiara más en él. Hermione tenía un nudo mental la primera semana después de eso. La siguiente, no dejaba de pensar que si tuviera aquel vínculo con Theodore, tendría certeza absoluta de que él no la estaba engañando ni planeando nada en su contra.

La semana siguiente a esa, llegó el anuncio del baile de Navidad. El nudo mental desapareció casi por completo, pues el baile lo sustituyo totalmente, especialmente después de la práctica que dio la profesora McGonagall y que luego de que nadie la escogió como pareja, Harry si lo hizo y le había pisado un par de veces ya que al parecer ella tenía dos pies izquierdos. Hermione se lo contó en una carta a su madre; pero no esperaba que ella le respondiera dos días después diciéndole que había encontrado un hermoso vestido azul en una tienda y que no había podido evitar comprarlo, ya que dentro de poco visitarían a sus tíos abuelos en Francia por sus cumpleaños. Hermione primero se había enfadado un poco, pues no pensaba en absoluto asistir a ese tonto baile. Y a quien quería engañar, nadie la invitaría.

Había pensado en Harry, pero él quería invitar a Cho Chang, ella se daba cuenta de cómo la miraba. Por otro lado, Ronald tampoco parecía estar interesado en ello… aunque ella creía que lo haría… quizá. Después de todo, habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos y ella le había ayudado para que Harry y el fueran amigos. Recordó que él la abrazo y le dijo que era la mejor, Hermione aún recordaba eso con cariño.

Y estaba lo otro… aquella idea que apenas pasaba por su cabeza, ella la sacudía y decía en voz alta " _Imposible_ ", pues secretamente había esperado o tenido cierta certeza de que Theodore la invitara; por muy loco que eso sonara.

El sacó el tema en cuestión, preguntándole con quien iría. Hermione no había respondido y solamente se había encogido de hombros. Theodore se le había quedado mirando un buen rato y parecía que iba a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Hermione pensó en que se lo pediría en aquel momento, pues se veía realmente sospechoso, y aunque realmente sonaba a una locura… quizá no lo era, después de todo, eran cercanos y aunque Hermione se sintiera mal por pensar de una manera tan superficial…. Ella era la única chica con la que él hablaba. Bueno, en realidad, era la única chica con la que ella había visto que el abandonaba su eterna expresión seria. Esa loca idea se coló de nuevo en su cabeza haciendo que se portara extraño.

Sin embargo, Hermione había olvidado el importante detalle de que si él no estaba rodeado de amistades era porque él no quería y no porque los otros le hicieran a un lado. De todos modos, ¿Quién haría a un lado a uno de los sagrados veintiocho?

— ¿Tú con quien irás? —había preguntado ella, e increíblemente nerviosa.

Theodore estaba escribiendo en ese momento, pero respondió de inmediato— Daphne Greengrass —había dicho.

Y así, el mismo le contó que invito a Daphne Greengrass, una chica de su casa y año, para ir al baile de navidad. Hermione sabía quién era ella. Daphne Greengrass era hermosa de pies a cabeza. Casi tan alta como Theodore, rubia natural, rostro y figura de modelo de revista Teen. Hermione se sintió realmente avergonzada por pensar que quizá él la invitaría. Seguramente hubiera invitado a quien le hubiera dado la gana y la chica escogida habría dicho que sí.

Unos días después llego su vestido, era azul. Hermione lo había extendido sobre su cama y había tocado la suave tela y sonrió. Era bonito, además, era el tono de azul que a ella le gustaba.

Hermione suspiro y empaco el vestido de nuevo en la caja en la que había llegado. Probablemente no lo usaría jamás, ya que de los tres chicos que ella imaginaba que podrían invitarla, ninguno tenía la intención de hacerlo.

* * *

—Ya lo confirme —dijo Theodore mientras bebía su café y miraba hacia la ventana de cristal— nadie la ha invitado. Asegúrate de que Petro se entere.

James asintió en silencio y bebió su café. A veces Theodore realmente le descolocaba.

Había sido cosa de casualidad… bueno, más bien no. Todo fue por Star, quien había logrado amistad de chicas con las francesas de Beauxbatons y por ellas es que se había enterado de que Víctor Krum, el búlgaro, visitaba seguido la biblioteca y que se pasaba intentando fallidos y toscos acercamientos hacia la impura más famosa de la Gryffindor. Star flipaba al respecto, por supuesto. Sus palabras exactas habían sido _"¿Qué carajos les pasa a los Sangre pura hoy en día?"_

Incluso para James fue una inesperada noticia, que al principio no creyó… pero cuando vio con sus propios ojos dichos intentos, casi se ríe de lo surreal que era todo. Aunque claro, del tiempo a que Star vio ese extraño suceso a cuando James lo presencio; pues Krum había tenido cierto avance; pues ya saludaba a la impura agitando su mano y al parecer tenían una especie de acuerdo tácito de que ella le ayudaba a esconderse de sus fans en la biblioteca… y Petro le ayudaba a él con el Inglés. En la cabeza de Petro fue sencillo escuchar el pensamiento de que aunque ayudaba a Krum, el que Krum quisiera liarse con una nacida muggle, eso sería malo para su imagen en la escuela…

 _Flipante._

James se lo contó todo a Theodore, por supuesto. Más por curiosidad de ver como reaccionaria al respecto, algo de morbo también. Pero la respuesta que había dado Nott fue aún más Flipante.

— _Se veía venir —_ había dicho— _Después de todo, ella le ayuda a esconderse en la biblioteca de las chicas que lo atosigan todo el tiempo_ —ante la mirada estupefacta de James, Theodore se encogió de hombros— _Granger me lo contó hace poco; pero lo que me acabas de contar, eso es muy conveniente —_ había dicho, ni una gota de sorpresa ante tal noticia.

— _¿Conveniente? —_ James había hecho un esfuerzo máximo para no entornar los ojos— _Ilumíname, por favor. ¿Cómo nos ayuda el interés de Krum en Granger para acercarnos a Karkarov?_

Nott se había encogido de hombros _— Se cómo convencer a Granger —_ había dicho tranquilo— _seguramente hallaré una manera de que su nueva situación se vuelva favorable para nosotros. De hecho ya estoy pensando en algunas opciones. En todo caso, asegurémonos que esos dos vayan juntos, que se tomen confianza._

James aún no se lo creía, pero le satisfacía saber que en el aprecio que Nott le tenía a la impura también estaba el interés. Eso eran buenas noticias. Quizá su amistad solamente era conveniente, si fuera el caso, cuando Granger dejara de servirle, pues la haría a un lado y ya.

— ¿Crees que sea conveniente dejar en claro que estamos ayudando?

Theodore volvió a ver por el cristal— No —dijo despacio— Stan y Petro seguramente ya saben que me reúno de cuando en cuando con Granger; si tú también apareces en escena puede parecer algo sospechoso. Además, yo no hice ningún intento de acercamiento hacia Krum, tú sí. Yo pasare desapercibido.

—Bien —murmuro James, luego carraspeo— la verdad lo último que esperaba es que esta semana yo pasaría a ser una especie de casamentero. Tampoco lo esperaba de ti.

Theodore frunció el ceño, casi desapercibido, luego meneo la cabeza y le miró enarcando una ceja— Bueno, supongo que hay que los caminos del destino son muy retorcidos. Realmente retorcidos. Por otro lado, tuviste razón. La información que me diste acerca de los Rosier tenía muchos peros. Hable con Edward Greengrass, hizo unas cuantas averiguaciones y es muy probable que la información que dio el profeta fuera errada. Los Mathews no asesinaron a los Rosier.

James suspiro. Había prometido a Star no decirle nada acerca de sus padres a Theodore una noche, y le había contado todo a Theodore al día siguiente. Theodore prometió no decir nada a Star, pues entendió y puede que hasta le haya complacido que James le tuviera más lealtad a él que a su amiga de la infancia. Bueno, como Theodore dijo, los caminos del destino eran retorcidos y James tenía muy claro el suyo. Los sacrificios eran válidos y seguramente Star hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Te dije que no te mentiría al respecto.

—Me alegro que así sea siempre —Theodore volvió a mirar por la ventana. James apretó el puño. Su vínculo aun no era verdadero— Mi padre me escribió esta semana, está arreglando detalles para la cena de Año nuevo con tu tía Agatha. A mi padre le agrada su obsesión con el protocolo, y eso es mucho decir. Aunque seguramente tu tía ya tiene sobre aviso a tus primos, les escribiré a todos para invitarlos; sin embargo no he intercambiado correspondencia con tu prima Amira, escríbele tú, por favor.

James asintió en silencio— Claro —dijo sin mucha emoción, pensando en Amira. Su prima había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, solo esperaba que se comportara a la altura— volviendo al tema de los Rosier… ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar con Star al respecto?

Theodore soltó un respiro— Star —dijo sonando casi melancólico, luego fijo sus ojos en los suyos. James se acomodó en su silla. Theodore podía tener una mirada intensa— No tengo aún una opinión clara acerca de ella, pero tomando en cuenta lo bien que has colaborado conmigo hasta ahora, lo pensaré y reconsiderare las cosas. Haré eso por ti.

James inclino la cabeza levemente— Gracias.

* * *

Theodore camino algo más rápido de lo normal mientras iba a la clase de pociones con Longbotton a su lado.

Irreal, por supuesto.

¿Cómo llegó a pasar aquello? Sencillo. Theodore había entrado al baño de varones luego del primer descanso de clases de la mañana. Se estaba enjuagando las manos cuando escucho leves murmullos apagados, pero escucho cierto apellido y uso su varita para agudizar el oído.

Así fue como escucho claramente a Neville Longbotton practicar pedir ir al baile a una chica, y no cualquier chica. Si no a Hermione Granger. Theodore entorno los ojos, ese chico iba a arruinar todo. Theodore había confirmado que Granger no había sido invitada y también descubrió que Potter y Weasley ya tenían pareja para el baile. Granger era asocial y todos los de su año parecían no soportar que ella fuera más lista que todos ellos… pero no había pensado en Longbotton. Theodore creyó que era lo suficiente patoso y tímido y alma de perdedor para hacer eso.

Y justamente ese día James le había confirmado que Krum daría el paso, lo escucho cuando se sentaron al desayuno… y eso no era todo… Granger acostumbraba hacer equipo con Longbotton en la clase de pociones… justo la que tendrían ese día.

La puerta del baño fue despojada de su seguro y Theodore volvió a fingir que se lavaba las manos. Longbotton solo le miró de reojo, pero le basto ver los colores de Slytherin para pasar de largo al lavamanos, secarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Theodore no es del tipo de persona que encanta a la gente sin motivo, sin embargo, alzo su varita y maldijo a Neville.

Theodore le había lanzado un _confundus_ a Neville, haciendo que él se equivocara de camino y tomara escaleras hacia arriba en lugar de hacia las mazmorras y le siguió por otro camino hasta el tercer piso de la escuela, se lo encontró casi de inmediato en uno de los pasillos en medio de alumnos de segundo.

— ¿Longbotton, cierto? —le habló. El chico parpadeo y pareció recién darse cuenta de donde estaba— ¿Qué haces aquí? Nos toca pociones.

La cara de Longbotton era un poema, se puso casi lívido y Theodore creyó que se desmayaría ahí mismo— No, no, no —habló bajito y pareció no poder encontrar el camino correcto. La maldición seguía funcionando.

Theodore sonrió internamente— Es por aquí —dijo apuntando escaleras abajo— ¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿No deberías ir a la enfermería? Te ves mal.

El chico sacudió la cabeza y murmuraba algo en silencio— Tengo que ir a clase —dijo lastimeramente— creo que me maldijeron. No es la primera vez que esto pasa —fue por el camino que Theodore apunto y bajo a paso rápido.

Theodore le siguió de cerca, unos pasos más atrás. Aún había alumnos subiendo pero Longbotton los esquivaba hábilmente, haciendo que Theodore frunciera el ceño. A estas alturas, esperaba que Longbotton al menos tropezara con un escalón y se doblara el tobillo o algo; pero como dijo que no era la primera vez que le maldecían seguramente llevaba práctica en ello. Se pensó por un momento volver a maldecirlo, pero había demasiada gente alrededor. Se limitó a seguirlo.

—Por aquí —dijo Nott, cuando Longbotton parecía querer tomar otro camino estando ya cerca a las mazmorras.

—Gracias —había dicho el, manteniendo la vista baja y esta vez siguiendo a Theodore. Con el paso rápido del chico, parecía que iban juntos.

Theodore se guardó un suspiro y camino al mismo ritmo que el muchacho. Con suerte Granger ya tendría a otro compañero de pociones ya que iban relativamente sobre la hora… quizá algo tarde. Volvió a mirar a Longbotton; recordando cuando había investigado a todos los mortífagos conocidos, por sugerencia de su padre. Longbotton era uno de los que más había perdido a causa de la primera guerra mágica; pero parecía que nadie en la escuela hablaba de eso. Theodore pensó también en los Rosier. Muchos magos habían perdido demasiado; eso le hizo reflexionar en que hubiera pasado con el si su padre hubiera muerto en la guerra… o asesinos alguna vez hubieran aparecido en su puerta para torturarles a ambos. Recordó cuando un extranjero lo tomo prisionero y su padre se volvió como un loco. Pensó en todo eso, que cuando se dio cuenta, estaba ya en la puerta de la clase.

Snape ya estaba dentro. Daphne, su usual compañera de pociones, estaba emparejada con Parkinson, ya que al parecer Malfoy estaba emparejado con Zabini. Más adelante, Granger estaba con una chica rubia de Gryffindor que Theodore no recordaba. Lavanda o algo así. Lo siguiente de lo que se dio cuenta, era que no había más parejas de pociones disponibles. Snape le quito cinco puntos a cada uno y les ordeno trabajar juntos, además de que les estaba castigando con quedarse a limpiar todo después de que la clase terminara.

Theodore se dio cuenta también de que Potter y Weasley (que también estaban trabajando juntos) le miraban con algo de ira contenida. Granger también les miró, intercambiando con Theodore su ya acostumbrado saludo: asentirse el uno al otro.

—Lo siento —había mascullado Longbotton mientras sacaba su caldero y sus libros.

—No es tu culpa — _"En realidad es mía, porque te maldije"_ — si acabamos la poción pronto, recuperaremos los puntos. Hagamos eso. —Pudo ver como Longbotton bajaba la cabeza y parecía sonreír levemente— Por cierto, soy Theodore Nott.

Neville no le miraba cuando habló— lo sé —dijo bajito— Tienes una de las mejores calificaciones en Pociones. A veces eres tú y otras Hermione.

Theodore asintió en silencio. Al parecer Granger y él eran amigos, eso tampoco lo había mencionado Granger. Theodore había pensado que su universo de amistades se limitaba a Potter y Weasley.

La clase transcurrió relajada; Longbotton era hábil hasta cierto punto, pues parecía ser más brillante cuando de ingredientes de plantas se trataba, ya que parecía tener conocimientos extra al respecto. Theodore le escuchaba en silencio y había momentos donde Longbotton le sorprendió con nuevas cosas. Theodore se encogió de hombros al respecto, había cosas que uno nunca terminaba de aprender. Quizá Longbotton estaba desaprovechando todo su potencial en cosas que no eran de su agrado. De hecho, hasta se animó a preguntarle si le gustaba Herbologia y mantuvieron una charla armoniosa mientras Theodore solía hacer unas cuantas observaciones a como preparaba su poción. Theodore no podía explicarse cómo es que en las otras clases hacía explotar su caldero cuando no se emparejaba con Granger.

Longbotton, parecía algo tonto, pero era agradable y parecía ser utilizable. No un portento como Granger, pero… agradable. Un leve deje de lastima se deslizo entre sus pensamientos de nuevo, pensando en que ese chico que parecía estar cómodo a su lado, probablemente no estaba completamente enterado de que Theodore era hijo de un mortífago. " _La maravilla de la ignorancia_ " pensó Theodore con algo de culpa.

Snape había abandonado el salón, como hacía algunas veces. Los calderos de Longbotton como el suyo lucían exactamente como decía el libro. Longbotton lucía feliz. Unos pasos calmados llamaron la atención de Theodore y cuando llevo la vista al frente, Granger se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Hola Nott —dijo dirigiéndose a él primero.

—Hola Granger —dijo el, volviéndose a su caldero, revolviéndolo un poco, como decía el libro.

— Neville, lo siento —dijo al otro muchacho y vio de reojo que parecía realmente culpable— Snape llegó antes y no me dejo que te guardara el asiento. Perdón.

—No pasa nada, Hermione —dijo Neville— Mira, mi poción luce exactamente igual que en el libro.

Granger echó un ojo e interrogo a Neville al respecto ante la mirada indolente de Theodore, aún después de que Longbotton dijo que él le había estado ayudando un poco. De nuevo, Potter y Weasley parecían mirarle con odio otra vez, Theodore ni siquiera dedico un pensamiento al respecto; incluso fingió no escuchar cuando Hermione le dijo al oído a Longbotton que confiara en Theodore.

—Snape viene —dijo de pronto Theodore, pudiendo escuchar los claros pasos del profesor.

Longbotton y Granger le miraron primero, y luego se miraron entre ellos. Granger se detuvo solamente un poco y dijo— Adiós Nott. Y gracias.

Theodore solamente asintió; y ni bien Granger volvió a su silla, Snape entro por la puerta. No entrego puntos a Theodore ni a Longbotton, en cambio, se los dio a Zabini. Él también era bueno en pociones. La clase termino y todos los demás alumnos salieron, excepto ellos dos. Daphne le dio una mirada lastimera y se despidió de él. Granger agito la mano hacia ambos y también desapareció por la puerta.

Theodore se quitó la túnica y la doblo sobre su silla y luego doblando las manga de la camisa que traía debajo hasta los codos— Que raro que no nos pidiera las varitas —dijo Longbotton, haciendo lo mismo que Theodore.

El aludido se encogió de hombros— mejor para nosotros —aunque internamente sospechaba que era porque él, un Slytherin estaba siendo castigado. Snape siempre favorecía a su casa.

La tarea no se volvió tan tediosa y ya cuando estaban cerca de terminar, eran las tres de la tarde; seguramente para entonces Krum ya había hecho su jugada. James le avisaría.

—No pareces muy Slytherin —dijo Longbotton cuando Theodore le sugirió un hechizo para limpiar mejor los tubos de vidrio usados.

Theodore se encogió de hombros ante la ironía, pues si era demasiado Slytherin, solo que Longbotton no lo sabía— Eso podría decirse de muchos alumnos aquí. Y no hablo de solo Slytherin. Históricamente ha habido Gryffindor demasiado listos, Huffelpuff demasiado siniestros, Ravenclaw ilógicos y Slytherin que no actúan como Slytherin. Las casas son solo una clasificación y ya. La verdad mi padre esperaba que yo fuera un Ravenclaw.

—Como Hermione —dijo de pronto Longbotton. Ante la ceja arqueada de Theodore Longbotton se coloreo— Quiero decir —menciono atropelladamente— que Hermione me conto que el sombrero quería mandarla a Ravenclaw, pero al final la envió a Gryffindor.

Theodore tomó su varita y envió los tubos ya limpios a las alacenas— Bueno, ella es bastante inteligente. Tiene sentido.

—Lo sé —dijo el otro muchacho, intentando imitar a Theodore con la varita, pero fallando— ella siempre me ayuda en mucho en pociones.

—Bueno, igual no eres tan malo —Theodore cerró las alacenas y procedió a encantar el trapeador para pasar limpieza hacia los pupitres— tu caldero no explotó.

Longbotton sonrió avergonzado. Sin darse cuenta, Theodore estaba cultivando así una especie de aprecio silencioso por Longbotton, aunque de todas maneras eso podría también ser algo a favor. Longbotton podría ser quizá tomado como uno de los alumnos más inofensivos de Hogwarts, eso era como un paso más a mostrarse inofensivo él también.

— ¿Eres amigo de Hermione? —preguntó Longbotton de pronto.

Theodore ni siquiera lo miró al responder— Vamos a la misma clase a Aritmancia —dijo sereno— Creo que nos agradamos el uno al otro. Usualmente hacemos la tarea juntos y resolvemos los ejercicios difíciles. Por eso sé que es bastante inteligente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo al final, aunque sospechaba que sabía la respuesta.

—Porque ella me dijo que eras confiable —dijo mirando hacia otro lado— por eso pensé en que no pareces muy Slytherin, porque Hermione no confiaría en un Slytherin.

Theodore se encogió de hombros, pero internamente podría estar riendo con maldad. James solía decirle a Theodore que era bastante contenido a veces. Ni el mismo sabía cómo lo hacía a veces, pero al parecer podía estar fascinado de la vida por buenas noticias y no mover un pelo.

— Es bueno saberlo —dijo sonando despreocupado.

* * *

Siguiente capitulo el Sábado

Saludos,

Y un Abrazo :D!


	14. Capítulo 14

**CAPITULO 14**

— ¿Crees que tenga las manos metidas en todo esto? —preguntó Stan a Petro mientras ambos caminaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

— ¿Importa? —Preguntó Petro con pésimo humor— Como sea, Víctor está empecinado con aquella muchachita, te lo dije. Ya hasta la invito al baile de navidad y por su cara apuesto a que le dieron un sí. De cualquier manera, la he visto más cerca de Potter y por alguna razón es quizá algo cercana a Nott. Además no tengo ninguna sospecha de acercamiento con Craston, que eso es de lo que sí me preocuparía.

Stan bufó— Bueno, habrá que pensar en las posibilidades futuras. Nott ya está recabando información mediante Craston; no pasara mucho tiempo para que sus sospechas hagan tambalear su seguridad.

Petro suspiro pesadamente, en su camino se atravesó una piedra que él pateo hacia el lago negro— No lo hará —dijo despacio— en el mundo de Theodore Nott, su Dios es su padre; fuente de toda sabiduría y respeto. Las familias de Padre e hijo son de esa manera. Es un círculo cerrado muy difícil de romper.

Stan negó con la cabeza— es probable, pero vi ciertos indicios —Stan se masajeo las manos— cuando mencione el nombre de Emma… fue solamente un instante, pero Theodore se quedó en blanco ¿En qué ocasiones sabemos tú y yo que eso ocurre?

Petro detuvo su caminar y miró fijo a Stan, este también se paró en seco y se volvió hacia él. Petro le miró a los ojos, buscando un titubeo. No, Stan decía la verdad— Hershay —dijo despacio— poción de Hershay.

Pocas veces Petro tenía malos presentimientos como el que estaba inundando su cuerpo justo ahora, la primera vez fue cuando ambos eran niños, Stan le hablo acerca de sus sueños extraños. Ambos tenían apenas doce años e iban en su segundo año en Durmstrang. Algo en el interior de Petro le decía que aquel chico que hablaba de sueños acerca de valles encantados, duendes armados con cuchillos y noches tormentosas y gritos de mujer… y los dibujaba… automáticamente decidió que aquel chico tenía algo malo en la cabeza…

… Eso era, claro, hasta que vio sus dibujos. Cuando Petro los vio, en especial el dibujo de aquella hermosa mujer de largo cabello oscuro y ojos azules, Petro cometió la insensatez de decir en voz alta que había visto antes a aquella mujer.

Stan se pegó a él como la hiedra en aquel año, hostigándole, acosándole, insistiendo en que estaban conectados de alguna manera. Petro no quería pensar en eso. Tenía suficientes problemas familiares en aquel entonces. Su padre alcohólico y una madrastra ausente, dos hermanastros al otro lado del mundo, una madre muerta y un abuelo delirante… En aquel entonces, a Petro no le importaba sucumbir en soledad. La soledad era algo que Petro quería… pero que Stan le negó.

Fue poción Hershay lo que les pasó a ambos. El abuelo delirante de Petro fue clave en ello; en su caso, él era la fuente del vínculo de Emma Nott con Petro. Emma logró arrancarle el juramento al anciano, arrastrando a la familia entera con ello. El padre alcohólico de Petro no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Emma Nott había entregado poción Hershay a un miembro de cada familia mágica que le servía, y este elegido debía de suministrarla al resto. La poción de Hershay era simple, esa poción "eliminaba" un hecho de la conciencia de las personas que lo bebieran y también hacía que el cerebro de los consumidores ignorara toda información que contradijera aquella omisión de información. Cuando Petro se las arregló para dejar de consumir esa poción pudo distinguir claramente como cuando pensaba en la bella mujer de ojos azules, su imagen nítida pasaba a distorsionarse momentáneamente y luego volvía a ser nítida. Lo mismo pasaba con su nombre… Alguien podía decir "Emma Nott" pero Petro oía el nombre a medias, como si bebiera agua al mismo tiempo que la palabra era pronunciada y aún después de eso, era como si escuchara un nombre distinto. Paso mucho tiempo antes de que al mencionar el nombre de Emma Nott, Petro pudiera asociar el nombre al rostro de la bruja.

Emma Nott había preparado la poción para que al beberla, las mentes de las familias de sus seguidores "eliminara" de sus conciencias que ella estaba cosechando vínculos con todos ellos. Si es que Stan y Petro lo sabían todo ahora, era sencillamente porque dejaron de beberla. Todo gracias al demente tío de Stan.

Aunque pensando seriamente acerca de ello… Petro hubiera preferido no haber dejado de beber esa poción nunca.

Todo estaba mal. Llegar al punto de esconder quienes eran tus seguidores solamente significaba una cosa: Prepararse para una guerra, una guerra secreta. Un ataque desesperado de un solo golpe donde solamente se podía ganar o morir.

Petro sabía que a Stan le encantaba pensar acerca de que Emma Nott era una pobre e indefensa bruja que se encontraba en las garras de su malvado tío, un probablemente detestable y cruel Philip Emmanuel Nott; y puede que todos los hechos cuadren con ello… sin embargo; Petro pensaba distinto.

Los recuerdos de Petro acerca de Emma Nott, la manera en que el la percibió… las amenazas que Petro recordaba que lanzó. No, aquella no era una bruja indefensa. Y lo que más le llegaba a helar la sangre, es que aquella mujer no estaba muerta. Podía sentir el vínculo en su corazón, una opresión constante y que de cuando en cuando hacía que se le cortaba la respiración, eso, además de que estaba seguro de que eso era lo que hacía que le invadieran muchas pesadillas por las noches. Todo eso no era precisamente Emma Nott estando en peligro como Stan creía…. No… eso era Emma Nott tirando de su vínculo para llamar la atención, para llamarlo. Y al parecer le encantaba hacer eso violentamente con el vínculo de Petro. Recordaba perfectamente esa sensación, pues hizo eso con él cuando era niño y se aventuró a desobedecerla.

Stan asintió dos veces y camino despacio hacia su amigo— Podemos suponer que Theodore al menos si ha oído de Emma. La poción de Hershay es rara, pocos saben de su existencia y debe ser abismalmente cara. ¿Quién más puede estarle dando esa poción a Nott si no es su propio padre? Tú lo has visto. Theodore es meticuloso y no baja la guardia nunca; si alguien le está dando la poción es su propio Padre, aprovechándose de la confianza que le tiene.

Petro frunció el ceño— O Theodore toma la poción de buena gana porque esta hasta el cuello en esto. Piénsalo. El cazador Moody está en Hogwarts este año, además de Karkarov ¿Acaso piensas que es imposible que tanto Theodore como su padre no se hayan puesto de acuerdo en esto? Proteger los sucios secretos que esa maldita casa tiene detrás de sus puertas.

Stan se pasó la mano por el cabello, se veía relajado— No —dijo volviendo a retomar el camino— Nott no parece ese tipo de persona. Es diferente. No es como otro sangre pura, mirando hacia abajo al resto y despreciándote por no estar a la par con él. Si te mira desde arriba, pero no te desprecia por estar en nivel inferior. Mira a la chica Granger, por ejemplo. Permite que una nacida Muggle revolotee cerca.

Petro frunció el ceño— Una tapadera.

Stan se encogió de hombros— O respeto —dijo tranquilo— tú mismo has dicho que al parecer esa muchacha es la más brillante de su año.

Petro chasqueo la lengua y miro a Stan con los ojos entrecerrados— Me es difícil creer que un vástago de Philip Nott considere admirable a una sangre sucia.

Stan le sonrió con aquella expresión que Petro encontraba desconcertante, pues era como si supiera un chiste que nadie más entendía— Te hace falta un poco de fe.

* * *

Theodore se había planteado el volver a hacer aquella vieja propuesta a Granger.

La conversación inesperada con Longbotton había abierto la posibilidad; así que probablemente ya iba siendo hora de poner las cosas en orden al respecto. Theodore no quería pasar a ser visto como un traidor a la sangre así como así. Sería algo patético.

El lugar idílico, la biblioteca en domingo por la tarde, casi no había nadie allí, ni siquiera Krum, que según Granger acostumbraba pasarse por allí para verla. Ambos hacían algo de investigación autodidacta acerca de una traducción de Runas antiguas. Theodore no llevaba esa asignatura, pero Granger menciono algo acerca de viejas inscripciones que tenían que ver teoría predictiva que era claramente aritmancia. Era interesante, por supuesto.

Sin embargo, ese día ocurrieron inesperadas cosas. Mejor dicho, conversaciones inesperadas.

El tema, por supuesto, era el Baile.

—Víctor Krum me invito al baile de navidad -dijo atropelladamente, se veía casi desesperada.

Theodore levanto la vista de su libro y levanto una ceja interrogante— Felicidades —dijo imperturbable y volvió a su libro. Granger carraspeo, llamando de nuevo su atención— ¿Que ocurre?

Granger estaba ahora retorciéndose los dedos de las manos— Estoy pensando... en que fue muy impulsivo de mi parte el aceptar y ya.

Theodore apoyo una mano en el mentón, casi aburrido— ¿Y me estas diciendo esto por qué? Se directa, por favor.

Granger dejó de retorcerse los dedos y rodó los ojos— Soy una nacida Muggle —dijo concisa. Theodore se irguió en su asiento— y el es un famoso jugador de Quiditch. Jugó en el anterior mundial, por Merlín. Y va a Durmstrang, donde solo hay sangre pura. Ya existió un pequeño escándalo cuando alguien dijo que seguramente estaba saliendo con Harry. ¿Que crees que dirán cuando aparezca con Krum? Esto podría ser malo para él. Víctor es una buena persona, no se merece que yo le haga esto.

Miró con atención como Granger se empequeñecía en su silla. Theodore entrecerró los ojos— ¿Y que le estarías haciendo exactamente? —Granger casi salto de su silla y pudo ver como se iba poniendo rosa. El color de la vergüenza, algo que casi logro que Theodore se riera. Meneo la cabeza y volvió la vista a su libro— ¿Por que estas actuando como si Krum te estuviera haciendo un favor al invitarte? Como yo lo veo, tienes un problema de perspectiva. Ten algo de vanidad, Granger, lo único que le estas haciendo es darle a Krum algo de tu tiempo y la oportunidad de que te lleve a bailar. ¿A caso no fue él quien te invito? Es un sujeto importante que pudo invitar a quien le hubiera venido en gana.

Granger guardo silencio un momento, mirando hacia abajo, quizá digiriendo aquellas palabras— Pero en Durmstrag...

Theodore se encogió de hombros— Deberías dejar de dar vueltas a eso del estatus de tu sangre, dudo que Krum no lo sepa a estas alturas, seguramente ni le importa —volvió a dejar su libro y la miró a los ojos. Sintió como un _dejá vu_ al caer en cuenta de que esta situación se asemejaba bastante a la propia, pues también tenia una propuesta para Granger y al parecer Granger solía pensar mucho en las terceras personas antes que en si misma. En todo caso, a Theodore tampoco le importaba su sangre— Tu has visto que le persigue un montón de chicas todos los días, pero tú llamaste su atención y algo hiciste para que decidiera invitarte, y no tiene nada que ver con tu estatus. Solo tú. Deberías estar más orgullosa de tí misma.

Granger no le miraba, pero sonrió débilmente. Luego, su cara fue de espanto y le miró a los ojos, los propios rondando el pánico.

—¡Pero no se bailar! —dijo entrecortando la voz— ¡Nunca he bailado!

Theodore entrecerró los ojos— Puedes practicar con tus amigos.

—Acabo de pelear con mis amigos.

—McGonagall dio clases de baile — dijo Theodore.

—Baile con Harry y él tampoco sabía bailar —dijo pareciendo al borde del colapso— Sera un desastre...

Entonces ella le miro y murmuro algo que Theodore no alcanzo a escuchar— ¿Qué dijiste? —le pregunto.

Ella, le miraba fijamente, demasiado cerca— Tú no estás asustado —dijo despacio y con ceño fruncido— ¿Por qué no estas asustado?

— ¿Por qué debería?

—¡Sabes hacerlo! ¡Sabes bailar!

—claro que se hacerlo —dijo sintiéndose extrañamente atacado— Voy a eventos de ese tipo desde que tengo memoria. He bailado cientos de veces.

Tarde, Theodore se dio cuenta del brillo en los ojos de Granger.

—Le diré a Malfoy que fue tu idea —dijo determinada— Aunque claro, si tú me enseñaras a bailar, yo te guardaría el secreto hasta el final de mis días.

Theodore alzo una ceja— ¿Disculpa? ¿De verdad piensas que va a creerte?

—No, pero la duda bastara —dijo mirándole a los ojos, desafiándole— desconfiara y Malfoy puede ser un idiota, pero cuando se pone serio es muy listo.

Theodore ladeo la cabeza, ella cerró los ojos, como si algo le doliera… quizá el orgullo— Interesante información —dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

Granger entrecerró los ojos— no vayas a decir a todo el mundo que admití que Malfoy puede ser listo. El punto aquí es que quieres tus manos limpias y yo no te dejare si es que no me ayudas —Se veía muy segura de sí misma

Theodore jugó al juego de invasión de espacio personal, se acercó un paso a ella. Él era más alto, al menos una cabeza y la miró desde toda su altura, con desdén— Pensé que era mi imaginación, pero realmente me estás amenazando por algo superfluo como un tonto baile. ¿Realmente llegarás a tanto por eso? Podría hasta sentirme insultado. Si pides algo, generalmente ofreces algo a cambio, es un juego previo básico. El chantaje es un recurso desesperado.

Ella aparto la mirada— Es que estoy desesperada. Solo será una vez. —dijo ella sonando algo insegura— Por… favor.

Theodore mantuvo su mirada de desdén un momento más, por si ella levantaba la vista, pero seguía mirando hacia abajo. Suspiro internamente, pues Theodore estaba al corriente de los complejos de Granger. Al parecer este era uno de ellos; ya que la asocial Granger no tenía a nadie más para practicar. Ella solamente tenía a Potter y a Weasley.

" _Pero ya cuenta conmigo también"_ le dijo una voz interna _"Quizá Longbotton tiene más razón de la esperada"_

Theodore carraspeo, llamando la atención de Granger y que al fin le mirara. Generalmente le gustaba la actitud humilde cuando se dirigían hacia él, pero eso en Granger le estaba fastidiando, parecía algo antinatural en ella. Más complejos allí. Extrañamente le agrado más cuando intento chantajearle.

—De acuerdo —dijo Theodore— No tengo que decir que si te ayudo, me deberás un favor, uno enorme. Gigantesco. Uno que no importa que te pida que hagas, tú lo harás sin discutir ni protestar.

Granger titubeo, como esperaba Theodore que ella hiciera, sin embargo, le sostuvo la mirada y le brillaron los ojos. Seguramente sospechaba que él le estaba poniendo a prueba. Que equivocada estaba. Un favor sin preguntas al respecto era algo que rara vez podías arrancarle alguien, y no importa lo mucho que le cayera bien Granger, definitivamente cobraría ese favor— Acepto —dijo ella con resolución.

Theodore sonrió internamente y le tendió una mano enguantada— Hecho —dijo él.

—Hecho —contesto ella, dándole un firme apretón.

* * *

Habían quedado en reunirse en un aula vacía en el siguiente fin de semana. Theodore llego quince minutos antes de la hora acordada, como dictaba la buena educación. Llevaba un abrigo negro y la bufanda de su casa, se había sentado en el escritorio y miraba hacia la ventana que daba al patio delantero. Los alumnos que iban a Hogsmade habían partido hacia al menos una hora y sus huellas estaban siendo borradas despacio con la nieve que caía suavemente. Theodore se quedó mirando la caída lenta, pensando en lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

La verdad es que parecía estarse tomando demasiado en serio cosas insignificantes como las tontas clases de baile. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Una parte de él consideraba adecuada una distracción de todos los demás detalles escabrosos que se darían ese año. Theodore recordó entonces en la promesa que le hizo a James, acerca de pensar seriamente el incluir a Star Matthews en sus filas.

Tener a alguien del Praethor en sus filas podría ser una buena adquisición, según había leído. Aunque claro, Matthews no era precisamente una Praethor, había sido criada y entrenada como uno. La familia más cercana a ella, o la única, mejor dicho, era un tío suyo. Un experto en pociones, uno muy demandado en realidad. Una conexión de ese tipo era siempre una buena adquisición.

Sin embargo… estaba la cuestión de que Theodore no confiaba en ella y estaba seguro de que ella no confiaba en él. Los vínculos mágicos se hacían bajo dos estándares, de confianza o de necesidad. No necesitaba explícitamente a Matthews para nada en específico, algo completamente distinto al caso de James, que aunque no confiaba en el del todo en un inicio, si lo necesitaba. El vínculo había nacido, no completado, pero si nacido. Se completaría cuando Theodore confiara enteramente en Craston.

" _Aunque si realmente soy un mestizo, no se completara nunca"_

Theodore suspiro. Muchas veces sus pensamientos llegaban hasta este punto. _¿Qué iba a hacer si llegaba a ser un mestizo?_

Lo racional sería ocultar el hecho de puertas para afuera, de puertas hacia dentro, las cosas serían distintas. Pediría explicaciones a su padre, por supuesto. Porque estaba enteramente seguro que él era su padre. Su madre, por otro lado, aún estaba en entredicho. En un principio eran cosas en las que no dejaba de pensar. Luego de un tiempo, era algo que quería saber de una vez por todas. Las preguntas sin respuesta podían atormentar a una persona mucho más de lo que uno esperaría.

Por eso era tan importante lograr que Granger aceptara su mano.

Theodore confiaba en ella y como iban las cosas, ella también estaba empezando a confiar en él. Si hacían un vínculo mágico, este sería inmediato. Si Theodore llegaba a ser un mestizo, no sucedería nada y entonces Theodore sabría la verdad.

Cuando llego a esa conclusión, entonces le asaltaron aquellas preguntas ¿Qué hacer después? _"Ocultar el hecho"_ Esa respuesta rondó su mente tantas veces que ya no tenía sentido pensar en algo diferente. Pero luego llego otra pregunta _"¿Cómo?"_ Theodore suspiro. La respuesta a eso era sencilla. Obligar a Craston a guardar el secreto, ya que él también se daría cuenta del vínculo incompleto en unos años. Un juramento inquebrantable seguramente sería suficiente. Si no, matarlo. Theodore comenzaba a creer que eso sería lo que ocurriría, pues Craston era ambicioso. Alguien lo suficientemente ambicioso es considerablemente peligroso. Lo mejor sería matarlo.

Theodore se masajeo la nariz. No le gustaba pensar en matar gente, pero un secreto es mejor guardado con el silencio eterno.

Luego pensó en Granger. Si ella hacía el vínculo mágico con él y no quería guardar el secreto...

...Tendría que hacer lo mismo que con Craston.

" _NO"_

Se dijo a sí mismo de inmediato, apenas el pensamiento lo alcanzó. Metió las manos enguantadas en sus bolsillos.

 _"_ _Granger es lo suficientemente amable para entender que yo tampoco lo sabía. Si yo se lo pidiera, ella guardaría el secreto. Ella haría el juramento. Ella no me traicionaría de esa forma"_

Theodore suspiro. Por otro lado, decidió que se pensaría hacer el vínculo con Matthews, pero solamente después de haberlo hecho con Granger. Sería un dilema el que hacer con alguien como Matthews si es que las cosas se complicaban. Ella no era ambiciosa como Craston, pero tampoco era comprensiva como Granger. Pensando seriamente al respecto, Theodore no sabría qué hacer con ella.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, sacando a Theodore de sus oscuros pensamientos. El agito su varita y la puerta dejo de estar cerrada con magia. Granger estaba en la puerta, aún con la mano levantada, seguramente para llamar de nuevo. Ella tenía puesta una sudadera negra y la bufanda de su casa, también vestía pantalones Muggle. Ya la había visto vestida así, pero de cierta manera aún no se acostumbraba a ver a una chica que solo usara pantalones.

—Pasa —dijo Theodore, sin embargo advirtió que ella daba un corto pasito atrás y miraba hacia otro sitio.

" _El rostro de culpa"_ pensó Theodore automáticamente. Él se cruzó de brazos y alzo una ceja en cuanto Granger volvió a poner la vista al frente, pero entrelazo sus manos, moviendo los dedos nerviosamente.

— ¿Que? —pregunto Theodore algo malhumorado.

—No pude decir que no —murmuro e hizo una seña con la mano hacia el pasillo. Theodore pudo ver a Neville Longbotton detrás— Neville tampoco sabe bailar.

Theodore primero se enfadó, pues eso no había sido parte del trato, pero luego la comprensión brillo.

—Pues entren de una vez —dijo manteniendo su tono de voz neutro, como si aún estuviera malhumorado. Agito su varita y la puerta volvió a cerrarse con magia, otra floritura e invoco una caja de música que había llegado para él hacía unos dos días. Había muchas en el sótano de su casa. Nadie echaría de menos una.

Theodore solamente se dedicó a darles indicaciones desde donde estaba, sentado en el escritorio cerca de la ventana, sin estar involucrado directamente. Sin embargo, Neville hacía todo mal. Constantemente pisaba los pies a Hermione, y no parecía entender cómo bailar adecuadamente. Todo llego a su límite cuando Neville prácticamente tiró a Granger al suelo por no poder levantarla como es debido.

Neville suplico disculpas con sus ojos, eran bastante enormes, y ayudo a Hermione como pudo. Ella parecía estar adolorida, pero no se quejó y Theodore se preguntó por qué. Quizá no quería infundir culpa en el muchacho. Theodore se sintió muy tentado a rodar los ojos. Granger protegía demasiado a los suyos. Si alguien era un pelele, lo adecuado era decírselo, no tenerle lastima.

—Quizá… —murmuro Longbotton, por fin alzando un poco la voz— quizá Nott podría mostrarme como es…

Theodore miro de Longbotton a Granger. Se detuvo en Granger ya que ella hizo una mueca extraña, era nuevo. ¿Por qué hacía eso?

—No creo que sea necesario que Nott…

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Granger, suponiendo cosas y tratando de arreglarlas en el camino. Theodore, a pesar de sí mismo, se froto los ojos y se dijo que si Granger seguía aguantando pisotones y caídas provocadas por Longbotton, terminaría en la enfermería.

—De acuerdo —dijo Theodore, bajando de un salto del escritorio y quitándose el abrigo dejando descubierto un abrigado sweeter azul oscuro debajo— quizá seas del tipo que aprenden mejor las cosas cuando ve como se hace.

—Nott…

—Silencio, Granger —dijo caminando hacia ella— lo trajiste aquí, colabora en silencio. No quiero quejas ni protestas. —con satisfacción vio como ella parecía morderse la lengua para no replicar. Esto era nuevo, lograr que ella se callara.

Ambos se pararon uno frente al otro, Nott alzo una ceja, Granger miraba al suelo— está mal —dijo evaluativo. Juntando el índice y el medio, lo ubico debajo de la barbilla de Granger e hizo que mirara hacia arriba. Sus ojos asustados le hicieron gracia— Debes tener siempre los ojos al frente. Estira el cuello, no encojas los hombros. Tienes que estar erguida, tu postura está mal —Theodore le dio la vuelta y con un leve toque en la espalda baja volvió a hablarle— no veo la curvatura de tu espalda. Hecha los hombros un poco atrás… ¡No tanto! Merlín…

Theodore se llevó una mano a la boca y cerró los ojos, ahogando una carcajada. Cuando abrió los ojos, Granger le miraba como un corderito y Longbotton parecía querer huir. Todo eso le hacía demasiada gracia, pero ellos dos no tenían por qué saber que él estaba disfrutando hacerles un favor.

—intenta de nuevo —dijo serio— solo un poco atrás tus hombros, tiene que sentirse natural. Mentón arriba… eso es.

Una vez Granger tuvo la postura adecuada, Theodore volvió a ubicarse frente a ella— Observa bien, Longbotton —dijo con voz firme, haciendo que el muchacho casi saltara de su lugar— Mira mi postura, es lo mismo. Tienes que ponerte erguido, pies algo separados, mirar al frente… —Theodore entrecerró los ojos— y vamos a la postura de baile.

Mano en la cintura —dijo evitando mirar a Granger, mirando directamente a Longbotton— tu pareja pondrá su mano en tu hombro, pero si es más baja que tú la pondrá casi sobre tu pecho. Tú ponla en mi hombro, Granger.

—Eso iba a hacer —murmuro ella.

Theodore volvió a vacilar— No es necesario acercarse tanto —dijo calculando una distancia prudente de ella— no querrás quedar como un maleducado, ahora… la mano, Granger.

Theodore extendió su mano, ella la tomo. Theodore notó que su mano era mucho más pequeña que la suya. Pero los dedos menos finos que los suyos. Por alguna razón esperaba que sus uñas estuvieran mordidas, pero estaban perfectamente recortadas.

—Bien —dijo. Miró otra vez a Longbotton— ahora, lo más importante es que sea el hombre quien dé el primer paso, es como un juego, tu persigues y la dama huye, pero la tienes sujeta así que no puede… —tanto Granger como Longbotton le miraban extrañados— tuve una maestra que hacía chistes raros ¿de acuerdo? Pero en teoría… es así. Bien, sigamos. Al principio tienes que contar. Uno, dos tres. Y de nuevo, uno, dos tres. Debes contar al menos cuatro veces, esa repetición, a la quinta, cuentas hasta cuatro, ahí es cuando debes girar. Recuerda Longbotton, eres tu quien dirige. En el giro, debes de estirar un poco la mano que sujeta la de tu compañera, y empujar levemente con la mano que está en tu cintura, para que ella prevenga lo que sucede, o terminaran pisándose o en el peor de los casos, chocaran entre ustedes y será muy incómodo.

Hicieron el acto de contar los cuatro pares de tres y el giro como unas cuatro veces. Granger se había relajado visiblemente y Longbotton tenía tal mirada de concentración que casi no parpadeaba.

—Bien —dijo Theodore— vamos al tema de levantar a la pareja —pudo sentir un leve temblor en la mano de Granger— Lo importante es distinguir el momento en que se tiene que hacer. Contar ayuda, generalmente es después de haber dado la segunda vuelta, cuentas hasta tres de nuevo y en lugar de dar una vuelta, ocurre el levantamiento, seguido de otra vuelta, y ese ciclo se repite hasta que la canción acaba. Bien —contaron de nuevo, y cuando llego el momento, Theodore se paró al instante— Aquí la postura es muy importante —dijo resuelto— si no tienes la adecuada postura y los brazos firmes, será más probable que tires a tu compañera al suelo.

—Es un cambio de manos rápido, tiene que ser al mismo tiempo. Granger, ambas manos en mis hombros, y yo, ambas manos en tu cintura, tiene que ser exactamente la cintura, Longbotton, si apuntas más abajo, puedes… hacer que el vestido de tu compañera tenga un accidente —practicaron dos veces hasta que el cambio de manos fue perfecta en sincronía. Granger era buena alumna, incluso si no tenía que ver con libros— cuando te levante, tienes que apoyarte en mis hombros, trata de poner algo de tu peso allí, para que sea más sencillo. Probaremos primero con levantarte, luego… Ummmm… —divago un poco y cayó en cuenta de que era de las pocas veces que lo hacía— podemos contar también, para que sea más fácil de memorizar. Uno, será el cambio de manos. Dos, será el que yo te levante. No debes intentar saltar, harás que pierda el equilibrio, solo… deja que te levante.

Practicaron los pasos uno y dos hasta que lo tenían dominado. Granger no era muy pesada y aunque Theodore no era especialmente fuerte de brazos, la levanto sin problema. Luego de tres veces repitiéndolo, ahora tocaba el giro.

—Bien… —dijo Theodore, colocándose de nuevo en posición, frente a Granger, quien ya manejaba bien el hecho de mantener la vista al frente y tenía mucha mejor postura— Ahora, el giro. Es simple. Uno —hicieron el cambio de manos— dos —Theodore levanto a Hermione— tres… un pie hacia adelante, cuatro… el otro hacia atrás girando sesenta grados, cinco… el pie que estaba adelante regresa a donde antes estabas de espaldas, seis… pareja al suelo, siete… cambio de manos a la posición inicial y cuentas de nuevo el uno, dos y tres.

Longbotton tenía los ojos muy abiertos, Granger también.

—Bailas… muy bien —murmuro Granger

—Supongo que es lo básico. —dijo soltándola y encogiéndose de hombros— años de práctica, te lo dije.

— ¿Podrías hacerlo una vez más? —Pregunto Longbotton— todos los pasos seguidos.

Theodore miró a Granger, que seguía estupefacta— de acuerdo —dijo tranquilo— ven aquí Granger.

Él le tendió la mano, ella la tomo. Tirando de ella levemente, la acerco y ambos posicionaron las manos en donde debían. Theodore comenzó a moverse y por como Granger fruncía los labios, sabía que estaba contando— mirada al frente, Granger —le recordó— la hizo girar las tres veces de rigor y a la cuarta, la sincronía en el cambio de manos fue perfecta, el levantamiento impecable y la vuelta a los pasos normales, no pudo ser mejor.

A nueva petición de Longbotton lo hicieron una vez más, solo que esta vez Granger, con más confianza en sí misma, no agacho la vista ni una sola vez. Cuando sucedió el último levantamiento y la hizo girar, no había rastros del rostro asustado que mostró cuando Neville era su compañero de baile. Theodore noto que Hermione cada vez confiaba más y más en él.

Cuando la bajo y dieron un último giro, ella le sonrió. Ella no solía sonreír espontáneamente. Se alegraba cuando sacaba buenas notas, reía por chistes que encontraba ella sola y tenía la sonrisa de suficiencia cuando pensaba que era más lista que los demás, de hecho, la mayoría de las veces lo era. Pero esa sonrisa era diferente. Se quedó bastante tiempo estudiándola. Ella tenía hoyuelos en las mejillas, leves, pero estaban allí, sus dientes habían cambiado, recién lo noto viendo más de cerca. Sus ojos parecían resplandecer y tenía unas leves líneas en el final de sus parpados. Su nariz parecía encogerse. Ojos… brillantes.

Theodore se dio cuenta de que era ya demasiado. La soltó y se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón— Tu turno, Longbotton —ordeno— No vayas a tirarla de nuevo al suelo.

Mientras Longbotton y Granger practicaban, esta vez a la voz de mando de Granger, Theodore volvió a convertirse en un mero espectador, mirando y no mirando a la pareja que bailaba torpemente en esa aula vacía.

Granger.

La toco demasiadas veces. Aunque usara guantes, durante ese corto ensayo la toco más veces y por más tiempo que todos los anteriores años juntos. Ese pensamiento le perturbaba, aunque el mismo se empeñara en apartarlo de su cabeza.

Dos practicas más, y Longbotton parecía ya entender de qué iba el asunto. No volvió a pisar a Granger y de tres levantamientos, el primero fue malo, el segundo mejoro y el tercero era decente. Ya estaba hecho. Seguramente esos dos practicarían después, pero ya no le necesitarían a él.

Cuando los tres se disponían a marcharse, Longbotton dijo tener que ir a los huertos de la escuela, así que desapareció prácticamente corriendo. En el camino hacia las salas comunes de la escuela, Theodore volvía a repetirle a Hermione que no necesitaba preocuparse tanto, pues en ese tipo de baile, la mujer se dejaba llevar por el hombre.

— ¿Y si Víctor no sabe bailar? —pregunto nuevamente nerviosa.

Theodore contemplo la idea, imaginándose a Víctor Krum dejando caer a Hermione al suelo en medio de la primera canción; eso solamente sucedería si el fallara adrede. Sintió un leve y desconocido deseo de venganza. Sacudió esa idea de su mente, ignorándola por completo, no era bueno cultivar una actitud protectora hacia Granger. El trato aún no estaba cerrado.

—Sabe hacerlo —dijo Nott— tiene diecisiete y es un jugador de Quiditch de clase mundial, ha tenido que asistir a muchos bailes también, eso y que seguramente ni sentirá tu peso, seguro podría levantarte con una mano. Estarán bien.

Hermione compuso una expresión desconocida— yo pensaba en que quizá pueda pisarme los pies.

—Debe tener años de práctica, como yo —dijo resuelto— no lo hará. Por cierto ¿ya tienes tu vestido?

Ella asintió y su rostro comenzó a volverse rosa, Theodore la miro de reojo— Si, mi madre me envió uno.

Él asintió— Procura que no sea muy largo, porque entonces Krum podría pisarlo y terminarías rodando por la pista de baile.

Ella asintió y cuando ambos tomarían caminos distintos, Theodore le habló una última vez.

—Granger.

— ¿si?

—Consigue unos zapatos con tacones. Eres demasiado pequeña.

Theodore se volvió y camino alejándose de ella, sabía que podía ganarse una maldición por decir eso, pero como esperaba, Granger era incapaz de hechizar a alguien por la espalda. Sus pasos enfadados repiquetearon a lo lejos y podía escucharla murmurar. Theodore no se dio cuenta, pero estaba sonriendo.

* * *

El día del baile llegó, y Theodore esperaba tranquilamente a Daphne, pues su padre considero adecuado el que el la llevara al baile, un deje de cortesía por parte de los Nott a los Greengrass. Daphne se había vestido como la realeza, pero pidió a Theodore el estar junto a su hermana y su pareja, un Ravenclaw, ya que era de quinto año. Demasiado mayor, decía Daphne y le preocupaba que intentara algo.

Theodore alzo una ceja.

Una vieja conversación vino a su mente, cuando su padre dijo que quizá cambiaría su opinión hacia las mujeres cuando tuviera uno o dos años más. En un año tendría dieciséis, la edad en que Daphne pensaba que alguien "intentaría algo" con una niña pequeña como Astoria. Theodore valoro aquella opinión y la desecho, convencido que eso era una cuestión de educación, no de edad. Ese tipo de charlas, también habían sido constantes e incomodas con su padre, con el lema de que el abuelo había hecho lo mismo con su padre… una especie de legado que incluía conversaciones incomodas acerca de cómo actuar siendo educado con las mujeres, aunque murieras de deseos de hacer cosas poco nobles.

Theodore sentía que le comenzaría a doler la cabeza. Era una cortesía, pero no quería ser el cuidador de nadie. Daphne bien pudo haberle dicho a su hermana que llevara su varita y enseñarle unas cuantas maldiciones.

" _Granger dice que la niña Weasley le enseño el hechizo de moco murciélago. Podría pedirle que me lo enseñe y enseñárselo a las dos Greengrass_ " Pensaba Theodore.

El acto comenzó y estando algo aburrido, pero charlando amigablemente con el entorno, Astoria llego con un flamante vestido ciruela. Parecía una muñeca de aparador, se veía contenta. Más tarde aparecieron Draco y Pansy, venían en pareja y Theodore se preguntó si el mismo Draco sabía que Astoria sería su futura esposa… y si se sentiría cómodo al notar como ese Ravenclaw se comportaba. Tocaba demasiado a Astoria, podía pasar como algo inocente… pero si no lo era, Theodore podía entender la preocupación de Daphne.

Blaise Zabini llegó después, solo. No se trajo ninguna cita y dijo que le era algo aburrido todo, pero Theodore sabía que había invitado a Pansy y esta le rechazo por que esperaba que Draco la invitara primero. Blaise se había encogido de hombros y había dicho que le daba igual, que apostaba mil galeones a que conseguía una cita durante el baile, aunque tuviera que robarle la pareja a alguien.

Algo más alejado, pudo ver también a James, que estaba conquistando y siendo todo un anfitrión con un grupo de chicas de Durmstrang, un poco después, un tintineo de cascabeles le aviso que Matthews también estaba presente, la busco con la vista y la encontró en una esquina del gran comedor, llevando un vestido rojo largo y algo infantil a ojos de Theodore, pero se había maquillado, algo que nunca vio antes. Se vía mayor. El chico de Durmstrang que la acompañaba parecía caerle mal y Theodore se preguntó porque estaba allí.

Mientras, el acto comenzó. Se formó una pasarela por la que fueron avanzando los campeones de las tres escuelas mágicas. Theodore seguía mirando a Matthews y ella le miraba a él, un duelo de miradas que llevaban en silencio desde principios de año. Se preguntaba si también era legeremante innata, como James. Theodore alzó barreras de Oclumancia, por si acaso.

Alguien susurro el nombre de Granger, quizá Astoria. No importo, porque Theodore se desconectó de su batalla silenciosa y fijó los ojos en Granger, que venía del brazo de Víctor Krum. Ahí estaba, la sonrisa de suficiencia. Granger se veía orgullosa, debía estarlo. Su vestido era bonito, había alisado su cabello haciendo que solamente algunos mechones cayeran en bucles y había usado maquillaje. Ella no se veía mayor, solo algo diferente, casi sonrió de satisfacción cuando notó que llevaba zapatos de tacón respetablemente altos.

A su alrededor, Astoria y Daphne murmuraban acerca de lo cambiada que estaba. Pansy la desestimo y Blaise se lamentó el que ella fuera una hija de muggles, mientras Draco estaba extrañamente mudo.

Theodore no dudaba de la sorpresa de los demás, porque para él solamente era la confirmación de lo que ya sabía desde hace bastante tiempo. Él la había visto lo suficientemente cerca para saber que lo único que ella necesitaba para mejorar su imagen era ropa diferente y domar ese cabello. _Su rostro siempre fue…_

Ella lo miró, centro sus ojos en él y le volvió a sonreír con aquella sonrisa de la práctica de baile. Se estaba poniendo rosa en ese mismo instante.

 _Su rostro…_

Fue como si algo hiciera corto circuito en la cabeza de Theodore. Parpadeo una o dos veces y se llevó una mano a la sien; debió tener una expresión rara, pues el rostro de Hermione cambió a una expresión de extrañeza, lo cual hizo reaccionar a Theodore. Se relajó y le dedico un asentimiento, haciendo que ella volviera a sonreír.

 _Bonito._

Granger desapareció entre el gentío y al parecer nadie notó el gesto de Theodore.

—Se veía bien. ¿Crees que ese vestido lo compro en el callejón Dyagon o en el mundo Muggle? —pregunto Daphne a su hermana, ajena a todo a su alrededor.

—Podríamos averiguarlo —dijo Astoria— solo por curiosidad.

—Ustedes están locas —dijo Pansy, quien estaba casi roja y comenzaba a despotricar contra la actitud que ambas hermanas tenían, calificando de ridículas sus intenciones y sus ánimos de admiración de ropa Muggle.

Blaise dijo algo sobre la espalda de Granger, Theodore le restó importancia y se fue a por una copa de ponche. Paso algo en ese momento. Un verdadero cortó circuito. Por un momento, mientras Granger le miraba, fue como quedarse ciego durante un momento y ver todo a su alrededor borroso después. Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que era una cuestión de estrés. Cuando quiso retornar hacia donde estaban los demás, escucho de nuevo los cascabeles.

—Matthews —dijo sin mirarla— que desagradable sorpresa.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo ella, también tomando un vaso de ponche— tus muestras de afecto con la impura pueden costearte muchos rumores. Me revuelve las entrañas. Qué bueno que poca gente te prestaba atención.

—Que malo que estés tan obsesionada con ese tema —respondió el, tranquilo— tu percepción podría ser algo digno de admirar si no fuera porque manchas todo con tus teorías demenciales. Deberías ser menos concluyente y más liberal al momento de juzgar lo que ves. —Theodore dejo de mirarla y fijo su vista en la pista de baile— No es afecto, puede que una especie de respeto. La belleza, por otro lado, es siempre algo digno de admirar.

Matthews le miro como si fuera un bicho raro— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste —dijo dando un largo trago a su vaso y mirando de reojo a Matthews, parecía bastante furiosa— No soy ningún cínico. Muchos se quedaron con la boca abierta en cuanto Granger entro —se encogió de hombros— Esa imagen le sienta bien, va con ella. Solo que para todos ha sido una sorpresa notarlo al fin.

—Parece que para ti no —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Theodore se encogió de hombros— Claro que no, su rostro siempre me pareció bonito.

Matthews parecía estar tragándose su indignación— Por otro lado, también es interesante lo que un vestido y maquillaje pueden hacer —Theodore lanzo una inquisitiva mirada a Matthews, observándola de pies a cabeza, poniendo esfuerzo en incomodarla.

Matthews fijo la vista al frente y bebió su ponche en silencio, evitando mirarlo. Theodore sonrió internamente triunfal— No eres cínico, pero si un idiota. Estas tratando de incomodarme.

—Mea culpa —dijo Theodore volviendo a beber de su ponche. Extrañamente, Matthews no se le hacía tan insoportable, poca gente le llamaba idiota directamente a la cara y razón no le faltaba. Quizá Star Matthews si tenía actitud— ¿Dónde dejaste a tu cita? —pregunto casual.

—Le lance un _confundus_ cuando le pedí que me acompañara a la salida para ir al baño, con suerte terminará en la torre de astronomía. Con mucha más suerte, se arrojara desde el primer piso y se romperá un brazo o una pierna.

Theodore se sirvió más ponche— Afortunado sujeto. ¿James te pidió que tu cita fuera ese muchacho?

Matthews le miró inquisidoramente— Se supone que hago esto para ganar puntos contigo. Pensé que estabas enterado.

Theodore frunció un poco el ceño— no, no lo sabía, pero lo sospechaba. ¿Por qué siempre haces lo que James te pide?

Matthews sonrió con sus perfectos labios pintados en rojo sangre, igual que su vestido. Le quedaba bien ese color— Hay muchas cosas que no sabes —dijo divertida, pero su sonrisa era irónica— James incumplió el trato, supongo que le tengo que devolver el guante — Matthews suspiro— Estoy comprometida con James. Mi familia y la suya arreglaron el compromiso poco después de que yo naciera. Sangre y magia me unen a James, Señor Nott. Sangre y magia.

Theodore, levemente pasmado, fijo la vista al frente. La pista se amplió y centró los ojos en las parejas bailando. Granger era levantada en el aire y puesta en el suelo con gracia, al girar, desapareció en medio de otras parejas.

Controlando su tono de voz, para que Matthews no notara lo enfadado que estaba, habló— James nunca lo menciono.

Matthews asintió— Porque no es un hecho hasta que seamos mayores de edad —ella se miró las uñas pintadas en carmesí— aunque creo que debió decirte a ti, igual que debió decirte que estoy colaborando en su misión.

Theodore negó con la cabeza— me habría negado en involucrarte. Supongo que James puede actuar por su cuenta y tener sus propios secretos. Te debo una disculpa por mi idiotez, Matthews. Has sido de gran ayuda hoy.

Matthews volvió a sonreír irónica— Vivo para servir. Moriré sirviendo.

— ¿Puede preguntarte algo más?

Ninguno de los dos se miraba, ambos, miraban fijamente a la pista de baile, muchos de los alumnos se habían unido ya.

—Solo si respondes a lo que yo preguntare después de haberte contestado.

—Es lo justo.

—Bien, adelante.

— ¿Por qué una familia Praethor casaría a su única hija con una familia caída en desgracia como la de James? ¿No es una especie de vergüenza?

Matthews suspiro— lo hubiera sido si el compromiso hubiera surgido cuando mis padres eran aún Praethor. Al parecer, fui concebida antes de que mis padres fueran excomulgados. El legado Praethor sigue en mí, mi magia fue heredada, pero si no consigo alcanzar el honor de ser una Praethor, seré excomulgada también, pocas veces ha ocurrido en la historia. Se supone que si logro alcanzar el honor de poder entrar al Praethorium, seré bien recibida y esta mancha en la historia de mi familia será lavada. Si no… me excomulgaran. Mi última chance será en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho. Si me excomulgan, seré marcada en la vergüenza, mi magia Praethor será arrancada de mi núcleo mágico y resguardada en el Praethorium hasta que un digno descendiente mío logre demostrar merecer heredar la magia que perdí.

Theodore parpadeo— eso significa…

Matthews volvió a suspirar— que si no consigo llamar la atención del Praethor para ser llamada por ellos, cuando cumpla diecisiete me casare y tendré un año para concebir un niño para heredar mi magia y sea más fácil para él o ella. No es algo prohibido, pero el Praethor no debe saberlo. No debe ser algo público. Fingiremos una fuga y un matrimonio secreto. A los dieciocho haré mi prueba y si fracaso me excomulgaran, pero mi descendencia tendrá una oportunidad mejor que la que un niño sin la magia Praethor tendría. Aún si todo fallara y no logro tener un bebé, tengo una vida por delante para conseguirlo y entrenar a ese niño para que consiga merecer mi magia. Todo está planificado.

—Entiendo —dijo Theodore, con la boca seca— por eso siempre haces lo que James te pide. Tienes mucho más a perder que James.

Matthews sacudió la cabeza despacio— Tenemos las mismas condiciones de perder —dijo ella— lo mío es más crítico, ya que nadie se casaría con una excomulgada y marcada Praethor, ningún sangre pura al menos. Sin embargo, si escucho a James es por lealtad y agradecimiento. El… ha sido bueno conmigo desde que tengo memoria, prácticamente ayudo a criarme y me ha cuidado todo este tiempo. Si yo estuviera en su lugar me odiaría.

— ¿Por qué?

De nuevo, Matthews suspiro y habló bajito— porque la familia de James fue prácticamente obligada por la mía para que entregaran a James a nuestro compromiso. Ellos tenía una deuda moral con nosotros, pero mis padres los obligaron, sé que incluso les amenazaron si llegaban a incumplir el trato, por eso sellaron el compromiso con magia de sangre y sé que los padres de James hicieron el juramento inquebrantable —Theodore la miró y vio que tenía gacha la cabeza, pero la volvió a alzar y le miro— la situación de mi familia era desesperada… pero pienso que no era necesario llegar a tanto. Se suponía que nuestras familias eran amigas. No se le puede hacer eso a un amigo.

Theodore rompió el contacto visual, volviendo a centrarla en el gran comedor— creo que he estado teniéndote en baja estima por un largo tiempo, Matthews —murmuro Theodore, buscando a Daphne con los ojos, estaba bailando con Blaise. Quizá se había quedado sin pareja— ¿Por qué buscas jurar lealtad a mi familia?

— Eso es… una decisión mía. Mi tío no lo aprueba, pero mis motivos son los mismos que dije cuando nos presentamos por primera vez. Eres un mago digno de seguir. Como Praethor, debo escoger una familia digna a la cual proteger por respeto a su legado mágico, es casi… simbólico y casi nunca es algo que se lleva a cabo en la vida, pero… escogería a tu familia.

— ¿Aunque yo muestre afecto hacia una impura?

Matthews frunció el ceño— Hay cosas que deberías cambiar. Como consejera sería lo primero que me propondría. Al menos, hasta que cumpla los dieciocho. Si soy excomulgada…

Theodore alzo una ceja, bebió más ponche— ¿Qué pasaría si eres excomulgada?

Matthews se notaba tensa— renunciaría a tu protección. Me alejaría de James y de mi teóricamente hijo cuando llegara el momento de no poder enseñarle nada más. Evito pensar en lo que tendría que hacer después. Solo hay un tipo de vida para excomulgados del Praethor.

Theodore asintió— ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

Matthews miro a la pista de baile de nuevo— ¿Lograre un día llenar tus expectativas?

Ambos se miraron en silencio, podía ver claramente el desdén en su mirada. Theodore sintió pesar y recordó las palabras de su padre, el saber que muchas tradiciones, legados y esperanzas que significaba ser un sangre pura y todo lo que despertaba en los demás magos.

— Pasa tu prueba de Praethor y lo habrás logrado. Mi regalo de bodas será el de tu reclutador, no el del reclutador de tu esposo — Matthews abrió levemente la boca, parecía incrédula. Theodore dejo su vaso de ponche vacío en la mesita, este se sacudió y estaba limpio de nuevo— ¿Quieres bailar? Desde hace mucho rato mi cita parece encantada de bailar con Zabini.

—Si… —murmuro Matthews, también dejo su vaso en la mesita y alisó el faldón de su vestido.

Theodore le tendió su enguantada mano, Matthews la tomó. Bailaron y hubieron miradas curiosas por parte de sus compañeros de curso y se cruzó unas cuantas veces en la pista con Granger, quien le miró entre curiosa y extrañada. A ella también le había dicho que casi odiaba a Star Matthews y allí estaba, bailando con ella.

Ella hizo una cara graciosa, como preguntado "¿Qué?" y Theodore sencillamente se había encogido de hombros, haciendo que Granger volviera a sonreírle de esa manera tan… ¿real?

Krum al parecer se dio cuenta de que Granger no le estaba prestando atención y la hizo girar rápido, unos tres giros más y se perdieron entre el gentío; la pista de baile estaba cada vez más llena. Theodore trato de encontrarla con la vista, pero no lo consiguió. Krum si sabía bailar.

—Creo que enfadaste al Búlgaro —dijo Matthews, llamando su atención.

Theodore volvió a encogerse de hombros— las inseguridades de Krum no son mi asunto —dijo tranquilo— solo la información que pueda conseguir de él.

Matthews parpadeo— ¿Estás haciendo que Granger coquetee con él para conseguir información? ¿Ese es tu juego?

Theodore alzo una ceja y la hizo girar, llevándola a donde no había muchas parejas bailando— No seas inconsciente Matthews, yo jamás haría algo así.

Matthews comprendió al instante— Claro que no —dijo sonando muy falsa— Como pude pensar eso, discúlpame. Es casi vergonzoso haber pensado siquiera eso.

Sus palabras eran convincentes, pero la mirada que le dio, no. Cuando termino la canción, ambos se alejaron de la pista de baile. Matthews le habló bajito— Esperemos que al menos Krum no sea como el Búlgaro idiota que era mi cita. ¿Es que acaso en su escuela las chicas se dejan tocar demasiado? Espero que Granger tenga su varita a mano, por si acaso.

— ¡Theodore! —Daphne apareció del brazo de Blaise— ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Espero que no te moleste haberte robado un momento tu cita —dijo Blaise juguetón— te la devuelvo sana y salva ¿Cómo estás Matthews?

Matthews saludo educadamente— Bien, Nott me hacía compañía.

—Su cita fue un idiota —dijo Theodore— Seguro no te interesa volver a verle en la noche ¿no Star?

Ella sonrió irónica nuevamente— claro que no ¿Bailas, Zabini?

Blaise se cuadro de hombros al instante y ofreció la mano a Star— Será un placer.

Theodore, por su parte, ofreció su brazo a Daphne, bailaron casi como unas cuatro o cinco canciones más, bebieron más ponche y bailaron otras dos canciones. A lo lejos, Theodore veía eternamente sentados a Potter y a Weasley junto a sus citas, las hermanas Patil que parecían añorar la pista de baile. ¿Qué les pasaba a esos magos? Eso no era educado.

Llegada cierta hora, Daphne dicto el toque de queda y busco a su hermana para volver a las mazmorras. Theodore les acompañó por educación y también para resguardarlas, al volver la vista a la pista de baile, vio a Granger aun bailando con Krum, ella le vio marcharse y levanto su pequeña mano como gesto de despedida y esa sonrisa otra vez, Theodore asintió.

Había todo un espectáculo de estudiantes cariñosos en los pasillos oscuros de la escuela. Cuando ambas hermanas Greengrass desaparecieron por las puertas del dormitorio de chicas, Theodore pensó en Star y en lo efusivo que podía ser Blaise, pero recordó que ella dijo que tenía la varita a mano. No creía que Blaise fuera un idiota… sin embargo Star podría con el si es que ocurriera algo tan impensable.

Por otro lado…

 _Esperemos que al menos Krum no sea como el búlgaro idiota que era mi cita. ¿Es que acaso en su escuela las chicas se dejan tocar demasiado? Espero que Granger tenga su varita a mano, por si acaso._

Theodore miro la puerta de la sala común pensando en eso. Krum era enorme y Granger demasiado pequeña e inocente. Su perspectiva de un baile arruinado era el que su pareja le pisara los pies. Seguramente no tendría su varita a mano.

Krum parecía buena persona, pero si su cultura era distinta a la de ellos… Granger podría ser una niña aún. Solamente tenía quince años… _pero es lista y sabe manejar hombres lobo, sauces boxeadores y liberar a fugitivos de Azkaban. Podía manejar hasta un giratiempo._ Se sintió tonto al desestimar a Granger y camino despacio hacia su habitación. Ese atisbo de actitud protectora venía a su mente de nuevo, Theodore decidió ignorarlo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar su puerta, se detuvo y miró al techo.

" _El trato no está cerrado"_ se dijo Theodore a sí mismo, pero recordó esa sonrisa sincera en Granger. Ella confiaba en él, Granger era… buena. Ella se merecía el trato caballeroso, por muy hija de muggles que fuera, era su primer baile y se merecía que la acompañaran hasta su torre y por la actitud de sus amigos, eso no pasaría.

Recordó que Longbotton también seguía bailando, tal vez el ocuparía ese lugar… luego recordó la actitud pasiva de Neville y lo descarto de inmediato, además tenía su propia cita. La culpa, tan extraña en su sistema, estaba presente. Se sintió terriblemente tonto por pensar tanto en el daño que la autoestima o la integridad de Granger podría sufrir, sin embargo, allí estaba, volviendo a cruzar la entrada de la mazmorra, con intenciones de volver al salón y asegurarse de que Krum no era ningún imbécil. Pero sintiéndose él mismo algo tonto.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con Longbotton en la mesa de los ponches. Se acercó al instante.

— ¿Qué tal estas, Longbotton? —Dijo casual— ¿Y tú cita?

El muchacho se sobresaltó, pero se veía bien— Oh, Ginny fue a buscar a Hermione en el baño de las mujeres.

Theodore alzó una ceja, escaneo la pista y tampoco encontró a Krum. Algo había pasado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Se enfermó? —pregunto algo ansioso... y puede que enfadado también.

Longbotton bebió su ponche y negó con la cabeza— Hermione peleo con Ron y Harry. Creo que estaba llorando. Krum salió detrás de ella y Ginny detrás de ellos, dijo que cuando Hermione llora, acostumbra esconderse en los baños. Krum no podrá entrar allí, así que ella fue.

Theodore miró expectante hacia la puerta de la salida. Un dilema se entretejió en su cabeza, pero finalmente resolvió retirarse— bueno, yo me voy. Adiós Longbotton.

—Adiós

Pero cuando estaba atravesando la puerta de salida, vio a la pelirroja que venía… y sola. Theodore no hablaba con ella, sería raro detenerla y preguntarle que paso, así que decidió volver a los pasillos… inesperadamente vio como Draco y Pansy caminaban hacia los jardines, riéndose bajito el uno al otro. La curiosidad no le dejo detenerse y los siguió a prudente distancia. Se detuvo en el portal que daba a los jardines, pero a lo lejos pudo ver que se estaba besando. Theodore alzó una ceja. Eso sí era inesperado. Ya iba a volver por donde vino cuando escucho voces amortiguadas y un claro acento búlgaro.

Camino por las sombras de los arbustos hasta dar con la voz. Eran ellos, Granger y Krum. Estaban sentados en una pequeña banca rodeados de arbustos. Theodore se apoyó de espaldas justo en un pilar a sus espaldas a más o menos tres metros de ellos.

A Granger casi no la oía, pero si a Krum que parloteaba con un acento pésimo y con equivocadas palabras lo mucho que se puso feliz de que ella aceptara su invitación, que le gustaba Hogwarts. Hermione respondía como cuando estaba avergonzada, con voz en extremo baja. Theodore apoyó la cabeza en el pilar y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y cerrando sus ojos, levemente relajado porque Krum no parecía ningún imbécil. Solo observaría un poco más.

—Amigos tuyos… algo… ¿tontos? —Murmuro Krum— No quisierra que pelees con amigos porr mantenerr amistad conmigo.

—Siempre lo han sido —murmuro Granger— Harry no tanto… Ronald es… difícil. Un idiota. Neville es un buen sujeto. Ginny es quien me agrada más justo ahora.

— ¿Y el de ojos azules? —Pregunto el búlgaro— ¿no es tu amigo?

Theodore abrió los ojos al instante, prestando atención.

— ¿Theodore? —el aludido alzo una ceja. Ella nunca le llamaba por su nombre, pero al parecer a sus espaldas si lo hacía, toda una impertinencia— Oh, bueno. No es un amigo como tal. Quiero decir, me agrada, pero no es como con Ginny o Harry. Él es… bueno conmigo.

Theodore volvió a cerrar los ojos, ignorando deliberadamente la charla de Hermione y Krum, que iba acerca de cómo era la escuela de Durmstrang.

Ella creía que él era "Bueno". Finalmente, quizá ya había conseguido el ganarse la entera confianza de Granger, volver a hacer su propuesta quizá podría ser oportuno. Salir a merodear si tenía sus ventajas después de todo. Decidió que era suficiente, dejo de apoyarse contra el pilar y estuvo dispuesto a marcharse de una vez.

—Ha sido mucha suerrte venirr —dijo Krum— Asi conoci Herrmione.

¿Ya tuteándola? ¿Dónde quedó el respeto? Se preguntó Nott, rodando los ojos. Granger no dijo nada.

—erres muy inteligente y herrmosa. Como un tesorro y yo soy quien encuentrra prrimerro.

Theodore volvió a alzar una ceja _"Solo porque yo impedí que Longbotton la invitara"_ pensó con ganas de reírse. La divina providencia de Krum llevaba la firma de Theodore.

—oh… —dijo Granger, seguramente roja, pensó Nott con diversión. Seguramente nadie le había dicho aquello jamás.

—Víctor —murmuro ella. _Bien_ , pensó, _si ella rechazaba ese primer acercamiento, sería una situación incómoda. Ojala Krum no reaccione como un imbécil_ — No soy hermosa. Me has visto todos los días en la escuela. No lo soy, yo solo… me puse un vestido y arregle mi cabello. Esta no soy yo. Mañana volveré a usar mi uniforme y mi cabello será horrible como siempre.

—Herrmosa —dijo Krum— Te vi porr prrimerra vez en comedorr, desde que llegarr desde Durrmstrang, solo me he fijado en tu rrostrro. Es el rrostrro y ojos más bonitos que vi.

—No sé qué decir —dijo Granger— esto es… nuevo.

—Herrmione nunca… ¿ha tenido novio? —ella no respondió

— Yo podrría…

Granger seguía estando muda. Curioso, Theodore decidió con cuidado dar vistazo para ver que ocurría. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con el cuadro entero de evento romántico.

Granger, casi desaparecía en el abrazo de Krum, una mano en su espalda (que recién noto, ese vestido dejaba al descubierto la suya) y la otra acariciando la mejilla de Granger. Ella era otra historia. Sus brazos colgaban inertes en los costados. Krum entonces se acercó más y más, y Granger no hacía nada por apartarlo, no era algo forzado, eso era claramente consentido. Se iban a besar.

Theodore volvió a apoyarse contra el pilar, sintiéndose un verdadero maleducado al estar allí, fisgoneando. Debió hacer caso a sus instintos y confiar en que Krum no era un imbécil. Sin embargo, su personalidad no cuadraba con algo tan infantil como confiar ciegamente en alguien son conocerlo a fondo primero. Y nunca tuvo trato con Krum.

Estaba dispuesto a irse ya, pero escucho unas pequeñas risitas. Era Granger y también Krum. Cuando volvió a mirar, ambos estaban abrazados, pegados el uno al otro como la hiedra. Cuando se separaron, Víctor tomó su mano y le beso los nudillos. Cuando termino aquel acto de caballerosidad no le soltó la mano.

—Te acompañarre a tu torre —dijo con una sonrisa boba en la cara, tironeándole la mano.

Granger lo siguió dócil y en silencio. ¿Quién lo diría? Un beso y cerraba la boca dejando de cuestionar todo. Quizá Krum absorbió su inteligencia con aquel beso, como una nueva especie de dementor.

Theodore camino con las manos en los bolsillos, varios metros por detrás aquella pareja, sin darse cuenta, los siguió hasta las escaleras para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, oculto por las sombras de un pasillo lejano. Krum y Granger se dieron otro abrazo efusivo antes de que Granger desapareciera subiendo las escaleras. Krum se quedó hasta que ella desapareció escaleras arriba, él se fue de allí, con paso enérgico y sonrisa idiota.

Theodore se quedó en la parte oscura del pasillo un poco más. Oscuros pensamientos también llegando a su mente. Si Krum gustaba tanto de Granger, la operación de sacarle información sería mucho más sencilla.

Caminando de nuevo a las mazmorras, también se preguntó si acaso Granger le había dedicado a Krum la misma sonrisa que a él.

* * *

Y... _Han pasado otros 84 años_

Creo que esto tenía que publicarlo ya en Septiembre :s  
Mis disculpas por eso.

Cambiando de tema, pues esta semana es la comic con en mi país y ¿Adivinen que llevare de cosplay? (o intento de cosplay) Pues sere estudiante de gryffindor random. Hice mi capa para el estreno de Los Crimenes de Grindelwald (Si, fue a la premier en mi país :D) y en mi cumpleaños (Octubre) mi hermano me regalo un collar de Snitch, así que ahí voy!

Cosillas a parte,

PD1: He aquí el baile. Nuestro Theodore es un descarado, lo se.

PD2: ¿Era predecible la relacion de James con Star? Hay mas detalles en este asunto.

PD3: Ehem... estaba escribiendo este fic lo más apegado a los libros posible. Obviamente cambiare cosas más adelante, pues es Theomione, peeeeeeero... El fic entero es más acerca de Theodore. Esta en el título.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos :D!


	15. Capítulo 15

**CAPITULO 15**

—Espero que recapacites acerca de esto —dijo James, airado. Estaba de pie en la puerta de Amira Craston, su prima, cuatro años mayor que él, pero testaruda como una chiquilla. Por poco le había cerrado la puerta en la cara cuando se negó a seguir discutiendo con James.

" _¡Ya déjame sola!"_ Pudo James escuchar.

Amira estaba sentada frente a su escritorio mientras se dedicaba a escribir con una pluma esponjosa y elegante. Dejo la pluma en el tintero y se dio vuelta para mirarle. Amira tenía los mismos ojos grises que James, al igual que su cabellera rubia oro. Sin embargo, su rostro no era amable ni su mirada sumisa, como cabría esperar de una prima que estaba en una línea familiar inferior a la de James. Se cruzó de brazos y le miró desafiante— Y yo espero que dejes de invadir mi espacio.

—Es mi casa —dijo James cortante— la casa de mi familia. La familia de tu padre. Y tanto tú como el me deben cierto respeto, Amira, cosa que no pareces entender.

Amira soltó una carcajada amarga al aire— Eres tan dueño de esto solamente porque esta fue la única propiedad que quedo de la familia luego de la bancarrota de nuestros tatarabuelos y solo por eso está a tú disposición, Primo. Esta casa perteneció a mis abuelos paternos. Si, eres el líder de esta familia, pero según las protecciones y los acuerdos mágicos familiares, un espacio de esta casa me pertenecen a mí —Ella acomodo su cabello— Bueno, elijo que ese espacio sea mi habitación y también exijo no ser molestada. Intenta echarme si quieres.

" _Atrévete James. Tía Agatha no lo permitirá. Al menos en ella puedo contar con esto"_

James se pasó una mano por el cabello, buscando su paciencia que hace minutos ya le había abandonado— Nadie te está echando, si no que exijo tu obediencia en esto.

Ella refunfuño— Y yo me negué educadamente hasta que amenazaste con ponerme bajo un Imperio.

" _A mí. Estas pensando maldecirme a mi"_

James se pasó una mano por la cara— Semántica —argumento— Quiere decir que podría obligarte, no precisamente que te pondría bajo el imperio. Solo que te pones de este modo, Amira, ¡Y así no se puede tratar contigo!

Amira se puso de pie, solamente media cabeza más baja que James. Su mirada fiera no cuadraba mucho con lo flacucha que se veía ni con su atuendo inocente, menos con los bucles de princesa en su cabello— No voy a permitir que alces la voz hacia mí. He sido perfectamente educada contigo, Primo.

" _Más de lo que te mereces"_

—Y yo bastante tolerante contigo, prima.

Ella se rió con desdén— ¿Tolerante? —Pregunto con rencor— ¿Así llamas a la tontería que hiciste al pactar un vínculo mágico con un sangre pura sin consultarlo a la familia primero?

" _Sin decirme a mí tampoco"_

— ¿Y terminar siendo lacayo de los Malfoy? —James escupió— Porque eso es lo que justamente quería tu padre. Le gusta el sonido de los galeones, claro, y Malfoy es actualmente la familia más rica de Gran Bretaña… pero también es la que peor trata a su gente. No, los Nott eran por mucho la mejor opción.

—Tan mala como cualquiera a mi entender —Amira replico— Nos has atado a todos a una familia que no tiene más que rumores oscuros en su historia familiar —Ella le dio la espalda a James y camino rodeando su cama caminando hacia su ventana— Seremos como corderos enviados al matadero en cualquier momento. Eso es lo que los grandes e importantes sangre pura como ellos hacen con la gente como nosotros. Eso es lo que nuestra familia hacía con sus aliados menores cuando nosotros éramos poderosos.

" _¿Porque no puedes ver que esto es el destino cobrando deudas? Harán con nosotros lo que les plazca"_

—Lo Nott no son de esa manera —dijo James por enésima vez.

Ella volvió la vista a James y entrecerró los duros ojos, desconfiada— Eso dices tú, pero por como yo lo veo, ni siquiera llevas más de tres años a su servicio. No lo conoces.

James suspiro— Es cierto, tengo poco de compartir experiencias con ellos, sin embargo, puedes venir a conocerlos también.

" _¿Por qué eres tan ingenuo?"_

Amira le miraba con los ojos como rendijas— Tenía una amiga en Francia —dijo de pronto, volviéndole a dar la espalda y llevando ambas manos hacia adelante— en una situación mucho más favorable que la nuestra en la sociedad mágica de allí. Su hermano mayor también cometió la misma estupidez que tú. Llevo a mi amiga y a su hermana menor a una presentación formal… y luego de la cortesía helada y muy dulce vanidad de los elegantes sangre pura más ricos de Francia ordenaron al hermano de mi amiga consolidar uniones. Mi amiga tenía orden de casarse con un hombre que le triplica la edad, todo con la venia de su hermano y que no le importo que mi pobre amiga ya estuviera en vísperas de casarse. Ya tenía el anillo en la mano, se lo arrebataron y lo destruyeron y claro, su entonces novio no entendió que si ella osaba desobedecer su hermano y toda la familia tendrían un castigo ejemplar; y renegó de ella. Mi amiga se suicidó un mes antes del matrimonio.

James tragó saliva en silencio. Claro que también él había considerado esas situaciones. Estaba desesperado por formar un vínculo con una familia importante… y por eso mismo fue que se decidió por seguir a los Nott. James tenía algo con lo que amenazar a Nott si es que el sugeriría sacrificar o desmembrar a su familia. Fuera mentira o no, un rumor del calibre de la duda de si un sangre pura antiguo es un mestizo o no… James apretó los puños con fuerza. Eso no podía decírselo a Amira para tranquilizarla— Theodore Nott no es de esa manera.

" _Ingenuo"_

Amira no le miró cuando volvió a hablar— Eso espero —dijo ella, con la voz firme, hubo momento en donde su relato se le quebró un poco— porque yo no seré tan dócil como mi difunta amiga —Amira se volvió, leves rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero ni rastro de debilidad en sus ojos— Hay maneras de romper vínculos mágicos, Primo. Y puedo jurar por mi sangre que no permitiré que otra familia destruya la nuestra.

James se cuadro de hombros— Yo tampoco permitiré eso.

" _¡Ahora! Acepta, por favor, acepta"_

—Entonces júralo —replico ella— Un juramento inquebrantable. Ninguno de nosotros prometerá obediencia mientras no sea mayor de veinticinco años.

James casi ríe de la histeria— Es ridículo —murmuro— Lo tomaran como una afrenta —luego cerró los ojos con fuerza. Suspiro y luego se frotó la sien— Que sea la mayoría de edad —dijo fijando los ojos en los de su prima— eso sonará lógico. Theodore ama la lógica y seguramente aceptara. Y tratare con él el asunto de los matrimonios de nuestros demás primos y mis hermanas, por supuesto, también el tuyo. Si es que no tienes ya alguien en mente, te sugiero que le avises de las condiciones de ser aceptado es sorprender a tía Agatha —James no estaba muy seguro de ello, pero recordó que Philip Nott hacía que Theodore tuviera voz y voto al escoger a su futura esposa, esperaba que Theodore también compartiera ese método… al menos con la familia de James. Si no… lo sentía mucho por Amira, pero no tendría más opción que exiliarla de la familia.

" _Conseguir esposo no está en mis planes… pero me da algo de tiempo"_

Amira soltó el aire contenido— suena justo.

—Pero —agregó James, ganándose tal mirada atenta de Amira que por un momento pensó que ella le saltaría encima— Nos acompañaras mañana por la noche. Tenemos la cena de año nuevo prácticamente sobre nosotros. Sera un completo desaire si no asistes.

" _Pudo ser peor"_

Amira se quedó por un buen rato en silencio, luego volvió a suspirar— hecho.

James bajo las escaleras hacia el salón principal a paso rápido. Aún había adornos de navidad en las escaleras… las escaleras. James volvió sobre sus pasos y notó que estas ya no chirriaban y soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando por fin puso los pies en el salón se dio vuelta y contemplo el piso de arriba. Habían renovado las escaleras y conseguido un candelabro que enorgulleció a tía Agatha. Había unos cuantos cuadros más en las paredes y unos adornos más acordes a un salón decente. Muebles nuevos y también la renovada escalera de caoba. El árbol familiar en el fondo del salón tenía rostros sonrientes y nombres pulidos. La familia Craston no contaba con Elfos domésticos en su poder, por tanto tenían que pagar mano de obra para las reparaciones de la casa. El piso de madera ya estaba terminado y pronto lo tapizarían con una alfombra fina.

James aun no tenía un trabajo, pero cuando terminara los estudios en Hogwarts emprendería en ello y contribuiría como sus demás primos. Las remodelaciones estaban siendo consideración de sus dos primos en Croacia, Nathaniel y su hermano Daniel, que gracias a las influencias de Philip Nott entraron por la puerta grande a un concurso de méritos para una misión de exploración en cuevas antiguas bastante bien remunerados. Su otro primo Félix, pasante en el departamento de regulación mágica también contribuía con parte de lo que ganaba. James no podía estar menos orgulloso de lo que había logrado y todos estaban de acuerdo en que fue bastante acertado acercarse a la familia Nott… claro, excepto Amira; y aunque le costara admitirlo, era más astuta de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Los matrimonios arreglados eran el mejor modo de sellar negocios y James quería mucho a sus hermanas para negociar su felicidad a cambio de Galeones. Amira… bueno, ya que se había mostrado tan rebelde, bien podía vivir debajo de un puente si no se doblegaba con el tiempo.

Camino hasta la chimenea y luego de tomar polvos flu en su mano, desapareció. Luego de un retortijón leve en el estómago, apareció en el Ministerio de magia. Suspiro y camino hacia el departamento de regulación de la magia, mientras a su alrededor se arremolinaban en mayor o menor medida los pensamientos de gente a su alrededor. Encontró primero a Félix. Su primo era algo más bajo que él y siempre había sido algo tímido, pero comprometido y responsable.

—Hola Félix —dijo alegre.

" _Pretende, no. Pretenderán, es postulado de que espera algo, no sugiera que así se lleve a cabo…"_

Félix estaba en su escritorio y tenía la cabeza tan cerca de lo que parecía un contrato y con una lupa en la mano que se sorprendió tanto que derramo un frasco de tinta que había cerca de su codo. El maldijo y uso su varita para limpiar al instante. Una bruja en el escritorio de al lado le dedico una sonrisilla coqueta y pensaba que su primo era _"lindo"_. James suspiro. Félix jamás se daría cuenta de esos detalles.

" _Estúpido torpe"_ James oyó como Félix se recriminaba a sí mismo.

Félix se incorporó y luego de acomodarse las gafas cuadradas sobre el puente de la nariz se acercó a estrechar la mano de James— Primo, que sorpresa.

James le devolvió el saludo y se mostró amigable— Lo sé —dijo sonriente— en realidad Greengrass me envió una lechuza y me pidió que viniera aquí. No me dejo más instrucciones que venir aquí y esperar contigo.

Félix frunció el ceño de inmediato y luego de un Accio, invoco su agenda mágica que cayó abierta para él en su mano— Aquí pone que tiene una reunión privada a las seis treinta —luego Félix revisó su reloj— son las seis dieciocho. Estará aquí en dos minutos. Siempre llega diez minutos antes de cualquier reunión —Félix sonrió.

James enarco una ceja— Que sorpresa —comentó— siempre pensé que Greengrass sería despreocupado.

Félix le dedico una especie de mirada de desdén que sorprendió a James— El señor Greengrass es bastante organizado y formal —dijo serio y con muy contundente admiración. Félix siempre había sido como un reloj, exacto y preciso. James no podía establecer rápido como alguien como Edward Greengrass se había ganado tal aprobación de su primo— En serio, primo —dijo Félix un poco más sereno— No sé cómo lo hace. Siempre consigue llegar a la hora que se compromete y todas sus reuniones duran lo que él estima. Es como si el tiempo fuera a su ritmo y no al de los demás mortales.

James suspiro ante aquella afirmación. Quizá Greengrass estaba jugando con juguete ajeno, si es que sus sospechas eran correctas. Mientras esperaba, Félix volvió a su trabajo y desde su lugar James solamente podía escuchar como sus pensamientos rondaban en postulados antiguos y guías memorizadas de citas que él consideraba importantes. La mujer del escritorio de al lado de cuando en cuando miraba a James y luego a Félix, pensando que ambos se veían bien, luego acerca de sus planes nocturnos, una cita con un tipo algo importante pero odioso. Año nuevo estaba próximo y no comenzaría el año siendo soltera… en los escritorios más alejados, los pensamientos eran acerca de los planes al salir del trabajo. Era viernes y todos querían dejar la oficina tan pronto fuera posible.

Como Félix predijo, pasaron exactos dos minutos cuando Greengrass hizo presencia saludando a todo el mundo y dedicando sonrisas amables. La bruja en el escritorio de al lado se ofreció de inmediato a prepararle un café o lo que deseara. Curiosamente no albergaba ningún coqueteo mental hacia Greengrass, pero tampoco nada de desdén.

—Dos tazas, por favor Marie —dijo con otra sonrisa— James, cuanto tiempo —dijo estrechando su mano.

Era algo común que James estuviera acostumbrado a escuchar pensamientos recurrentes siempre que se acercaba a alguien. Nadie se salvaba de ello. Había quienes tenían algún pensamiento acerca de su persona, alegrándose de su presencia, sorprendiéndose, fastidiándose. El primer pensamiento de Theodore cuando lo tuvo cerca fue "¿Qué querrá?". Theodore no sabía nada de Oclumancia en segundo año, pero luego abandono Hogwarts y cuando volvió en tercero ya era Oclumante y mantenía su protección magia de Oclumancia casi todo el tiempo que estaba frente a él, así se extendía el silencio.

Aunque claro, esa no fue la primera vez que experimento silencio en una persona al tenerla cerca. La primera persona fue Edward Greengrass, cuando lo conoció durante la primera cena de navidad en casa de los Nott. Fue desconcertante aquella primera vez, pues no era un silencio normal de Oclumancia. No era cómodo ni natural. Era un silencio aislado… y Greengrass empeoraba todo con su antinatural entusiasmo y alegre comportamiento.

—Cierto —dijo James, todo sonrisas de protocolo— Creo que fue la anterior pascua. ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Mucho mejor desde que tu talentoso primo puede con mi agenda y con el trabajo que le encargo —dijo mirando con aprobación a Félix, quien se hinchaba de orgullo— Créeme, me fue muy difícil conseguir a un asistente que me siguiera el ritmo.

—Gracias señor —dijo Félix.

Marie ya volvía con humeantes y aromáticas tazas de café. Greengrass puso una mano en la espalda de James y le dio un leve empujoncito— Hablaremos dentro —dijo mientras hacía una seña a Marie para que dejara las dos tazas en el escritorio de la oficina del interior— Y claro —dijo volviéndose a Félix y Marie— Creo que no les he comentado que estoy tan satisfecho con su trabajo, pues cumplimos la meta de adelantar una semana de trabajo, y como prometí, pues tendrán una semana libre a partir de hoy —Greengrass se sacó dos sobres de un bolsillo de la túnica y le entrego uno a Félix y otro a Marie— el resto de nuestra sección ya tiene sus memos de vacaciones. A partir de este momento son libres, señores.

Marie sonreía de oreja a oreja. Félix miraba con orgullo y los oficinistas de alrededor tenían una expresión de que no podían creerse lo que oían— Gracias señor —Dijeron Marie y Félix al mismo tiempo.

Greengrass negó con la cabeza mientras aun sonreía— No —dijo— a ustedes. Son un gran equipo. Ahora, quiero sus escritorios impecables y que pasen tiempo de calidad en esta semana libre. Nos veremos el próximo año.

Greengrass dio otro empujoncito a James y cerró la puerta, pero James pudo ver como todos en aquel piso acomodaban rápidamente sus cosas y salían hacia el ascensor.

James se sentó en donde Greengrass le señaló. Su oficina era elegante, un par de sofás pálidos en un rincón y con plantas decorativas en una esquina. Un retrato de un paisaje montañoso, además de un reloj de engranajes transparente, un armario bajo el con muchos libros debajo y una que otra chuchería en algunas cajoneras. El escritorio era amplio y estaba bien pulido, sobre este había un portar retratos con fotos mágicas en él y era de tres cuerpos; en una esquina, en una fotografía estaba Greengrass, más joven que ahora y acompañado de dos muchachos y una chica, todos con túnicas de Slytherin. En la de en medio, una bruja adulta y rubia abrazando a un niño pequeño. En la de la orilla, estaba Antón Greengrass, patriarca de su familia, y sus dos sonrientes hijas, Daphne y Astoria, al igual que Edward Greengrass con el mismo atuendo que recordaba con que asistió a la cena de navidad del anterior año en casa de los Nott. En otra orilla del escritorio había un calendario de mesa con una ilustración del mar tormentoso que tenía hasta relámpagos. Cuando James levantó la vista, notó que Greengrass le sonreía como un lobo.

James frunció el ceño— Es mágico ¿verdad?

Greengrass asintió y luego tomó el calendario entre sus manos— Por supuesto —dijo risueño— tiempos oscuros nos aguardan.

James sintió un leve escalofrió, pues aunque eso sonara preocupante, Greengrass parecía complacido de la vida— Bueno —dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo— ya intercambiamos cortesía. Me gustaría saber porque me convocaste.

Greengrass dejo el calendario de nuevo sobre la mesa. A James le parecía que las tormentas del dibujo eran peores— Necesito que me apoyes en una pequeña empresa.

James frunció el ceño— Theodore no me ha comentado nada acerca…

Greengrass agito sus manos, como si fuera un niño— No, no, no. No tiene que ver con Theodore. Esto viene de más arriba —James aguardo en silencio. Un encargo de Philip Nott— Y claro, perfectamente bien recompensado. Theodore no puede saberlo por ahora, pero claro, lo sabrá luego y créeme, de ninguna manera estará molesto o te reprenderá por ello. Puede que hasta este muy complacido.

James dio un breve sorbo a su café— Escuche que Philip Nott tiene muchos aliados, poderosos incluso. Seguramente puede disponer de mucha gente y no precisamente de mí.

Greengrass dio también un sorbo a su café— Por supuesto. Pero esta es una empresa especial y nadie está más desesperado en conseguir finanzas que tu familia, es lógico que las cosas difíciles te las pidamos a ti —James compuso una expresión fría de inmediato, pues las palabras de Amira aún estaban frescas en su memoria— Anda, no me mires así. Soy un mago justo. Deja de revolcarte en tu auto compasión y toma esto como una oportunidad. Harás algo que nadie más quiere, puede que por desesperación, pero esa es solamente una conjetura. La versión oficial siempre será tuya… o mía, y de momento yo soy quien necesita tu ayuda, así que te puedes permitir negociar para que te alabe en la medida que requieras.

James volvió a beber un sorbo de café, levemente turbado. Era casi como hablar con Theodore, aunque claro, Theodore no tenía esa sonrisa incomoda ni sonaba tan pretencioso— ¿En serio? No pareces el tipo de persona desinteresada ¿Qué ganas tú con todo eso?—dijo para ganar tiempo.

Greengrass se encogió de hombros— Astuto el dudar —dijo con otra sonrisa— pero puedes estar seguro, que fui yo quien solicito a Philip el incluirte en esto. Eres más útil de lo que te imaginas, aún ahora que solamente eres un joven que asiste a la escuela.

James asintió— ¿Es mi legeremancia?

Greengrass entrelazo los dedos de sus manos— Si, en parte. Pero también otros talentos que he visto en ti. Aquí entre nos, estamos casi en la misma posición. Mi valía se mide según lo que yo logre conseguir, los puestos que logro mantener y los amigos que logro hacer. ¿Viste las caras de felicidad de mis subalternos? Me tienen cierta adoración por mis promesas y por cumplirlas y claro eso lo consigo solamente por el poder que poseo. Las familias son así. Los vínculos son así. Tú tienes una familia a tus espaldas, se cómo es eso. Por un lado tienes que complacer al mago al que juraste lealtad, por otro lado tienes que mantener a tu familia unida y que lo que estés obligado a hacer sea aceptado de buen agrado… o poner bajo imperio a tu familia —Greengrass se rió de esto último, pero luego se volvió completamente serio— puede que me cause gracia, pero casos los ha habido y nadie recriminaría al mago que echara mano a esas soluciones.

James se incomodó. Félix estuvo presente en la primera pelea que tuvo con Amira y sospecho que se lo contó todo a Greengrass. Compuso una expresión afable— Ciertamente es un problema que tienen todas las familias —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— debe ser un alivio para ti no tener que pasar nunca por eso. Ya existe una cabeza de familia en la tuya y claro —James hizo el amago de intentar reírse con desdén— Bueno, tú…

—… yo… soy un mestizo ni en mis mejores sueños dirigiré una —complemento con una sonrisa.

James se removió incomodo en su silla— No era mi intención decir eso.

Greengrass se desternillo de risa. James creía que era actuado, pero parecía una risa genuina. Realmente parecía divertirle la situación— James, muchacho, ambos sabemos que es eso lo que querías decir —dijo recostando su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla— Deberías saber que cuando se es alguien que está tan por debajo de los estándares de una sociedad discriminadora, se espera que me llamen mestizo y que me echen en cara todas las cosas que jamás tendré. Es un clásico. Aunque refrescante, claro, pues hace que no olvide quien soy en realidad —Greengrass tenía una mirada soñadora— Montar la nube del ego cuando no se tiene la sangre ni el linaje adecuado es un suicidio.

James volvió a removerse en su silla.

—Relájate —canturreo Greengrass— Theodore te ha mantenido en una burbuja de respeto mutuo que considero que es algo poco saludable para ti. Mucha gente hará comentarios ofensivos y buscara rebasarte. Lo mismo que intentan conmigo siempre que salta la oportunidad. Aún no conoces a los rivales que mueren y darían un brazo o una pierna por tener oportunidades como las tuyas. Y claro, el resentimiento de haber sido el primero en lograr un vínculo mágico con el heredero Nott es más de lo que muchos puedan tolerar —Greengrass volvió a tomar su calendario— pero como estás adivinando, yo soy distinto. Estamos en posiciones parecidas y me despiertas cierta empatía, y claro que no estoy siendo altruista proponiendo que tú y yo podamos mantener una buena relación, siempre es bueno tener una mano de apoyo cuando uno lleva aficiones peligrosas. Yo, por ejemplo, acostumbro humillar gente ególatra y poderosa de cuando en cuando y eso que aún tengo deudas pendientes con quienes me han escupido a la cara en su momento. Seguramente tú también empezaras a tener una lista negra pronto y te puedo devolver la mano de apoyo en ello, uno nunca sabe.

James suspiro, mientras digería las palabras. Greengrass tenía más razón de la que le gustaría admitir— Una alianza entonces.

Greengrass le sonrió— Siempre es bueno tener aliados. Entre más fiables y poderosos mejor.

—Pero no eres el más poderoso.

—Aún —ronroneo Greengrass y ni pareció notar que James obviaba lo fiable a propósito— Sin embargo, soy quien más avanza. Quien da mejores resultados y quien consigue lo que otros ni siquiera sueñan con lograr. Menos de dos años aquí y conseguí una jefatura en un cargo nada desdeñable, uso y control de la magia es un gran puesto, y claro, yo no consigo esto con ayuda de papá millonario —se encogió de hombros— Soy alguien de recursos y ciertamente… el tuyo es uno valioso. ¿Ves? Casi te necesito desesperadamente.

James entrecerró los ojos— Nadie que está desesperado revelaría que lo está.

Greengrass resoplo divertido— Creo que escuche decir eso a Theodore una vez. Él me agrada la mayoría del tiempo, pero es demasiado cauteloso y se reprime mucho para mi gusto —levanto un dedo y apuntó a James— Tengo que diferir a ese modo de pensar, la realidad es que todo mundo está desesperado por algo, aunque no dé cuenta de ello o finja muy bien, alguien que sepa mentir perfectamente. Yo considero la mentira un recurso bueno, pero es agotador. Mentir la mayoría del tiempo desgasta a la gente, porque estás viviendo entre la realidad y la que inventas a tu alrededor. Prefiero ser sencillamente ser realista siempre y cuando la realidad me convenga, claro—Greengrass se levantó de su silla y se paseó por la oficina, aun con el calendario en la mano— y la realidad es que requiero tu ayuda hoy. Ganaras una buena suma por parte de Philip y emprenderemos una pequeña alianza tú y yo a partir de entonces. Si declinas, claro, no pasa nada. Soy un hombre de recursos y conseguiré la manera de lograr lo que quiero. Solo que contigo como apoyo se simplificarían las cosas y pasare año nuevo con una tarea pendiente menos.

James siguió sentado en su silla, tanteando la situación y volviendo a beber su café. Ya casi estaba helado— ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que hay que hacer?

Greengrass se dio vuelta. Se veía sereno y relajado— Robar en el departamento de misterios.

James paso saliva por la garganta. El departamento de misterios era una de las zonas del ministerio más protegidas que cualquier otro lugar en el mundo mágico, quizá solo Gringotts lo superaba— ¿Qué robaremos exactamente?

—Un giratiempo —dijo sencillo— Bueno, "El giratiempo", finalmente pude seguir el rastro de ese traste desde que mi muy querida profesora McGonagall entrego el suyo al ministerio, así que sé exactamente en dónde está. Esa cosa es lo que Philip piensa obsequiarle a Theodore por las fiestas —Greengrass sonrió ampliamente— ¿No te dan ganas de tener un padre así?

James pensó en las posibilidades. Theodore se había comportado extraño en los últimos días antes de las vacaciones de fin de año y no sabía deducir el porqué, sin embargo… Theodore añoraba el Giratiempo, si él lo conseguía para el… si él fuera parte responsable de entregarle uno seguramente…

Greengrass se acercó a él y puso el calendario a la vista de James. Allí, la ilustración era un mar soleado y apacible, con gaviotas volando alegres— Oh —dijo Greengrass a su lado, levemente agachado hacia James— ¿Ves cómo los días tormentosos se extinguen con las decisiones adecuadas?

* * *

La vuelta a Hogwarts era como siempre, algo aburrida. Theodore no estaba solo en el compartimento de tren. Sentada a su lado estaba Astoria Greengrass y frente a él, su hermana Daphne y al lado de esta, Blaise Zabini. Al menos tenía para él el asiento al lado de la ventana

Theodore se había acostumbrado a tener cerca a Daphne y, por supuesto, Astoria venia del brazo de su hermana. Ambas muchachas no le parecían del todo mala compañía, de hecho, algunos de los chismes que comentaban tendían a ser interesantes. Con Blaise no sabía que opinar al respecto. Era bromista innato y siempre lograba hacer reír a ambas hermanas y lo iba haciendo desde que subieron al tren. Por alguna razón, el hecho de haber estado en grupo durante el baile de navidad se daba por hecho que seguirían siéndolo, quizá hasta que acabaran el curso. Theodore apenas llego a aquel compartimento los otros tres lo invadieron. Theodore sacó un libro de la mochila y ojeo un poco en ellos, pero por la manera en que Blaise intentaba incluirlo en la charla repetidas veces le obligo a volver a guardar el libro con un suspiro y participar. Había que ser educado.

—Yo oí algo acerca de eso —dijo Daphne.

—Sí, yo también —coreo Astoria, que lanzo una mirada a su hermana— Edward nos lo contó todo. Es casi un escándalo para el ministerio de magia. Aunque suponen que se trató más de algún mago entusiasta con ganas de llamar la atención entre ladrones conocidos.

Blaise se encogió de hombros— Puede que sea cierto —dijo Blaise, extrañamente serio— pero nadie se toma tantas molestias para entrar en la zona más protegida del departamento de misterios y no robar nada.

—Quizá fuera una distracción —dijo Theodore, entrando en la conversación— Si yo quisiera tomar un libro de la sección prohibida incendiaría un ala de la biblioteca… la que más cariño le tuviera la señora Pince para distraer la atención. Mientras hicieran recuento de todos los daños nadie miraría en las secciones donde no hubo fuego.

Las dos Greengrass le miraron serias, luego se miraron entre ellas. Blaise soltó una risa cantarina— Vaya Nott —le dijo divertido— Creo que no quiero ser tu enemigo nunca.

Daphne se aclaró la garganta— de hecho —dijo seria— es la misma conclusión a la que llego Edward. El cree que entraron a robar otra cosa y solo dejaron evidencia en el departamento de misterios para concentren allí la búsqueda. En realidad, el cree que se llevaron una profecía.

— ¿Una profecía? —Blaise sonaba incrédulo— ¿Quién podría tomarse tantas molestias por una profecía?

Astoria miró de uno a uno a todos a los ojos— Edward dice que nadie le hace caso al respecto… pero que le pareció muy sospechoso el hecho de que el profesor Dumbledore en persona solicitó al primer Ministro el revisar la sala donde se guardan las profecías. El primer ministro está nervioso desde el mundial de Quiditch y esta receloso del profesor la mayoría del tiempo y por eso no le hizo caso al profesor Dumbledore.

Daphne asintió— Mi padre escribió al profesor Dumbledore para apoyarlo en ello y ofreció la ayuda de Edward para que moviera gente dentro del ministerio para que se revise esa sala, pero el profesor Dumbledore agradeció el gesto y dejo dicho que no era necesario y confiaba en que el Ministro lo escuchara.

Blaise se rasco la barbilla— El profesor no quiere deber favores ¿Cierto?

Theodore asintió— Es cauto —luego miró de reojo a Daphne y Astoria. Ninguna parecía airada o perturbada por el hecho de dejar en tela de juicio la buena voluntad de su padre… que claro, era alguien que buscaba su propio bien disfrazado de buenas intenciones— Si Dumbledore piensa que el robo era de una profecía, atraer demasiada atención sobre ello puede ser contraproducente.

Daphne asintió con aprobación, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos. Astoria le miraba curiosa y Blaise completamente serio— No hables así, Nott —dijo Blaise— es como si todo se hubiera nublado de pronto.

Theodore se encogió de hombros— Solo es algo lógico.

—Pues tu efecto contraproducente es ponernos en estado de alerta. El mundo fuera de la escuela es de los adultos, déjales a ellos batallar estas cosas. Somos jóvenes —dijo pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de Daphne. Astoria ahogo un gritito y Daphne se limitó a mirar con una ceja alzada al brazo de Blaise, pero no se lo quitó de encima— y estamos en la escuela. Las responsabilidades llegaran luego a por nosotros. De momento, disfrutemos de la vida sin preocupaciones que tenemos aún.

Daphne sonrió y Astoria parecía estar de acuerdo. El carrito de los dulces estaba llegando por el pasillo y los tres ocupantes salieron a comprar unos cuantos. Daphne se detuvo para preguntarle si no venía. Theodore negó con la cabeza y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. Justo estaban en un paso en un valle colorido con un río que pasaba cerca.

Theodore se fijó en las cigüeñas que asentaban en el rió y suspiro para luego cerrar los ojos. Estaba cansado. Por un momento llegó a pensar que lo que Blaise decía podía ser real… sin embargo, ninguno de los tres acompañantes que se granjeo estaban en una situación similar a la suya.

Blaise era sangre pura, claro, pero era de una estirpe menor bastante independiente y rica para preocuparse de demasiadas cosas, si no era establecer negocios. Su célebre madre parecía problemática, pero él parecía bastante relajado al respecto. Daphne y Astoria eran herederas de una esplendorosa línea de sangre… pero ambas tenían educación de esposas, las grandes preocupaciones serían para sus futuros esposos.

Se preguntó si acaso Daphne sabía acerca de las negociaciones que los padres de ambos estaban llevando a cabo para lograr que ambos se casaran… sin embargo, aunque el padre de Theodore recibió la propuesta, no planeaba aceptarla. El motivo aún era desconocido para Theodore, pero le tenía sin cuidado. No es que le desagradara Daphne… pero tampoco es que le llamara demasiado la atención. Astoria era más interesante e inteligente, pero ella ya estaba prometida. Aunque claro, había que guardar las apariencias y tener un acercamiento decente con Daphne.

Cuando Theodore abrió los ojos los centro en su reflejo en el cristal y sopeso el año que entraba. Tenía nueva información a disposición y más cosas en las que pensar y otras que ocultar. Él sabía perfectamente cuál fue el artículo que robaron del ministerio de magia: El giratiempo que en la cena de año nuevo su padre le obsequio. Theodore estaba jubiloso, por supuesto. Con un giratiempo a mano las posibilidades eran infinitas. Le sorprendió el modo en que lo robaron, por supuesto, pero no más que saber que James había participado. No le enfado, claro, y aunque aún tenía cierto recelo acerca de sus ánimos en ocultarle cosas… era un mago realmente útil. Greengrass alabo su participación, claro… puede que incluso demasiado, pero en sus exageraciones no había una gota de mentiras. James era alguien bastante hábil, daba igual los desaires en la cena familiar y la decepción que resulto ser Amira Craston como bruja. Una chica algo tonta a primeras vistas y sin una gota de ambición de la que James tenía en sobra. Una total decepción.

Theodore se puso de pie y salió del compartimento para ir a mojarse la cara. Astoria estaba entrando ya y le sonrió para después darle una paleta de frutilla. Theodore no pudo negarse y la recibió de buena gana. Después de lavarse las manos y el rostro, volvió encaminarse a su compartimento.

No esperaba encontrarse con Granger, por supuesto. Menos mientras él acababa de terminar una pequeña lucha al desenvolver el dulce que le regalo Astoria, solamente se dio cuenta de que estaba allí cuando ya se había llevado el caramelo a la boca ¿Cuánto llevaba allí?

Granger ahogo una risa y le sonrió, pero no se detuvo a conversar, si no que pasó de largo. Cuando él miró hacia atrás, vio que la niña Weasley iba más adelante. Theodore se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

* * *

En el gran comedor, se volvió a anunciar la fecha de la segunda prueba y a observación propia, notó que Potter lucía preocupado, Granger a su lado lucía igual. Weasley estaba algo lejos. Theodore supuso que ese grupo seguía en pleitos ridículos y no iba a negar que eran buenas noticias para él que fuera de esa manera.

Porque claro, había conseguido sonsacar a Granger que había sucedido la noche del baile y la pelea con sus supuestos amigos. Ya hacía poco sospechaba que Granger guardaba una amistad extraña con Potter y Weasley, pero al parecer todo eso era mayor a lo que imaginaba… pues Granger confeso que ella había dicho a Weasley que si hubiera otro baile la invitara a ella antes que alguien más en lugar de reclamarle con quien asistiría… aunque claro, no le hizo el mismo reclamo a Potter. Era con Weasley el asunto.

Theodore se masajeo la nariz. No era algo que él aprobaría, por supuesto, pero por cómo era Granger, se ofendería al instante por la sola sugerencia de que no era algo adecuado. Entre Weasley y Krum, Theodore prefería que Granger se arreglara en buenos términos con Krum. Era famoso y poco ególatra, eso era más de lo que se esperaría cualquiera de alguien tan famoso como lo era el búlgaro. Además, él era un sangre pura. Weasley también, pero entre ambos, Theodore pondría sus apuestas y buenos deseos en Krum.

Weasley, por otro lado… carecía de todo tacto y sería problemático tratar con Granger si ella se lo traía del brazo o este interfiriera en las decisiones y opiniones de Granger. Ella daba demasiado poder sobre si misma a Potter y a Weasley. Era completamente irracional por parte de ella, tanto, que a Theodore ni le daban ganas de hablar con ella desde que volvió de vacaciones y ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas ya. Aunque por otro lado, Theodore advirtió que al parecer era una actitud mutua, ya que Granger tampoco buscó charlar con él. Y claro, había que tomar en cuenta la variable "Víctor Krum" en todo ello. Pensando fríamente al respecto, se preguntó: ¿Qué tipo de persona era Granger en cuestiones personales con aquellos que no eran sus amigos, si no, algo más?

Sería problemático, demasiado, si es que Granger resultaba ser una persona maleable que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos nublados por el romanticismo. Estaba el hecho de que al parecer la pista para la segunda prueba era indescifrable. ¿Ella ayudaría a su amigo Potter, usando a Krum? Theodore esperaba que así lo hiciera. Alguien que se ciega por el hecho de tener pareja era algo reprochable a sus ojos, y eso que Theodore había ya casi decidido volver a lanzar su propuesta a Granger, ahora no estaba tan seguro al respecto.

Theodore sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en esos detalles, pues no era una preocupación importante. Lo principal, estaba en las actividades a realizar en el transcurso de la semana.

Blaise le codeo en el brazo en aquel instante, sacando a Theodore de sus pensamientos— Mira eso —dijo apuntando disimuladamente al lugar donde estaban Pansy y Draco, bueno, solamente Draco, pues Pansy se puso de pie, airada y levantando su plato con todo y cubiertos para irse al otro lado de la mesa junto a Bulstrode.

Theodore miró con atención como Draco parecía indignado e ignoro a Pansy y se dedicó a hablar con Daphne, que estaba ahora próxima, ya que Pansy abandono el lugar. Daphne miraba de cuando en cuando a Pansy y esta le lanzaba miradas de odio puro. Draco ignoraba olímpicamente todo.

Blaise sonrió ladinamente— Pansy está furiosa por algo, y Draco solamente echa leña al fuego hablando con Daphne —Blaise se volvió hacia él y en tono confidencial le susurro despacio— Mi madre me dijo que los Greengrass quieren pescar a Malfoy y le ofrecieron a los padres de Draco elegir entre Daphne y Astoria, o que elija el mismo Draco. Se lo conté a Pansy para que deje la niñería con Malfoy, pero no me hizo caso. Parece que ahora si le suena muy real.

Theodore miró de nuevo atentamente. Pansy tenía los ojos brillantes, parecía que estaba tan concentrada en estar enfadada que no se daba cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar. Bulstrode le hizo dar cuenta de ello y ambas salieron del comedor. Daphne también salió detrás de ellas. Draco solo miraba incomodo, pero luego adquirió su habitual postura de que le importaba poco y volvió a concentrarse en la comida.

—Vaya —dijo Blaise curioso— Draco puso una cara que no me esperaba.

Theodore se encogió de hombros— Quizá él tampoco sabía acerca de las negociaciones de sus padres. Además, él y Pansy se besaron luego del baile de navidad. Supongo que todo eso debe ser una situación incómoda —Blaise puso tal cara de asombro que Theodore se preguntó si no se había descompuesto— Pensé que ya lo sabías. Ellos no fueron nada cautelosos en realidad.

Blaise chasqueo la lengua y murmuro algo que Theodore no alcanzo a oír y se levantó con claras intenciones de dejar la mesa, pero se volvió hacia el con una expresión divertida— Eso fue iluminador, Theodore, gracias por mencionarlo.

—De nada —murmuro mientras daba una mordida a su tarta de calabaza, pero Blaise rodó los ojos y se marchó sin tocar el postre. Theodore sacudió la cabeza, sin saber cómo interpretar eso correctamente.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor con cuidado. Grupos y grupos se alzaban a su alrededor hasta en la hora de la comida. Blaise se fue y su lugar quedó vacío a su izquierda, lugar que nadie ocupo. A su derecha, también estaba vacío y ambas personas cercanas a él mantenían charlas con otras personas. Theodore se llevó otra cucharada de postre a la boca. Matthews no estaba en el comedor y James se había retirado temprano. Era extraño pensar en ellos ahora, ya que ahora los involucraba antes de darse cuenta, ya que sabía que ambos estaban prometidos. Draco casi ya no le hablaba y Granger... pues Granger, aunque era la persona cuya era más cómoda, realmente no quería hablar con ella.

Ahora, o al menos en las siguientes semanas, estaría solo.

Aunque extrañamente a como era antes, estar solo no parecía tan reconfortante como lo fue alguna vez.

* * *

Draco caminaba a finales de la tarde, la ronda de prefectos sería pronto y recordar la actitud de Pansy como dama herida era un fastidio. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiro mientras veía las escaleras que debía subir. Otro fastidio.

La torre de astronomía estaba desierta a esa hora, pero se encontró con Theodore frente a la baranda del mirador que daba hacia el bosque prohibido. Theodore llevaba puesta la túnica de Hogwarts y los distintivos de Slytherin. Se giró apenas Draco avanzo hacia él.

—Hola Draco —dijo este, con tranquilidad.

El aludido camino ceremoniosamente hasta situarse a su lado— Hola Nott. —Dijo secamente— Bien, hagamos esto rápido.

Draco metió una mano en la túnica y le entrego a Theodore una bolsita de cuero bien amarrada. Se la dio a Theodore en la mano, este la balanceo en su palma, comprobando su peso y luego desamarro la boca de la bolsa y vació su contenido. Había un pequeño frasco con un hilo plateado y también un pedazo de pergamino doblado. Theodore guardo el frasco en un bolsillo de su túnica y luego procedió a desdoblar con lentitud el pergamino. Solo lo miró de reojo y también lo guardo.

—Bueno —dijo con su tono condescendiente— puedo decir que cumpliste tu parte —Theodore metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su túnica— Lo que Blaise dice es cierto. Antón Greengrass arreglo un compromiso con tus padres para que te casaras con Astoria Greengrass.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, con ánimos de maldecir lo que esté en su camino, rabia y sorpresa lo invadieron al mismo tiempo. Pensó que Pansy estaba siendo una neurótica al respecto y que un hablador como Blaise podría estar mintiendo; pero si Theodore también lo afirmaba… bueno, él tenía más credibilidad que Blaise. Además de eso, cuando Draco aviso a sus padres que invitaría a Pansy estos no dijeron nada al respecto. ¿No se supone que debían de pronunciarse al respecto? ¿Y cómo se había enterado Blaise? Peor aún, ¿Cómo es que Theodore sabía eso?— ¿Quién es tu fuente?

Theodore parpadeo— Edward Greengrass —dijo de inmediato.

Draco se echó a reír— Y yo tomándome en serio estas tonterías. ¿Tienes idea de a quien tuve que sobornar para conseguir ese maldito pergamino? —Draco estallo— ¿te das cuenta que me acabas de vender humo?

—Supuse que no me creerías —Theodore se encogió de hombros y saco una de sus manos del bolsillo de la túnica con un pergamino y se lo extendió a Draco. Eran las condiciones de un compromiso, firmado por Antón Greengrass, estampado con su sello familiar que tenía los nombres de Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass. Entre los puntos estaba una alianza Greengrass-Nott-Malfoy. Draco sintió su cabeza girar. Una alianza de ese tipo solamente era consentida mediante alianzas poderosas de sangre y el único soltero actual en la familia Malfoy era Draco.

— ¡Mierda! —mascullo Draco. Se apoyó contra la baranda y tomo aire y exhalo varias veces.

—Yo no vendería humo a nadie, Draco —dijo Theodore, apoyándose de espaldas a la baranda, ya sin el pergamino en las manos.

—Cállate —dijo Draco.

—No te entiendo —siguió Theodore.

— ¿Qué carajos es lo que no entiendes?

Theodore calló un momento— ¿Por qué pareces tan desafortunado? Quiero decir, tampoco es tan malo. He tratado con Astoria y no es detestable, está bastante bien. Además es algo interesante. Es un buen trato, sinceramente, pudo ser peor.

—Entonces comprométete tú con ella.

Theodore negó con la cabeza— Eso es imposible. Ya está prometida contigo.

Draco no se esperaba esa respuesta— ¿Y si no lo estuviera? —pregunto antes de poder detenerse.

Theodore se encogió de hombros— Como viste, Antón Greengrass tiene en sus planes a Daphne para mí. Aunque mi padre y yo aún no definimos una respuesta al respecto —Draco tenía tal expresión de asombro, que sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, cuando Theodore volvió a hablar— ¿Es por Pansy?

Draco se frotó los ojos con calma y luego se frotó el puente de la nariz— Supongo que nunca has tenido problemas al respecto —le dijo cuidando el veneno en su voz— porque parece que en tu familia no toman decisiones que tienen que ver contigo a tus espaldas. ¿Cómo conseguiste ese pergamino?

Theodore se quedó de nuevo en silencio un momento— Mi padre me lo entrego.

— ¿Lo ves? —Dijo con amargura— Mis padres ni siquiera me hablaron acerca de esto.

Entonces, Theodore agacho los ojos y puso una expresión que nunca antes Draco había visto en el serio muchacho. Era una especie de melancolía y cansancio, fue solo un instante, pues luego levanto la vista y sus ojos fueron duros como siempre— Blaise me dijo hace poco que somos jóvenes, y como tales, debemos de disfrutar nuestro tiempo de juventud antes de pensar en "problemas de adultos". Dijo que ellos se encargarían, que luego nos tocará el turno a nosotros para preocuparnos —Theodore miró hacia el frente y Draco juró que estaba suspirando— Aun no sé qué pensar al respecto. A veces me pregunto cómo sería yo si mi padre no me revelara las cosas que se supone que solo el debería manejar. Tal vez sería despreocupado como Blaise, o quizá estallaría en rabia como tú. —Luego se encogió de hombros— Nunca lo sabré. Sin embargo, es lo que hay. No podemos nacer de nuevo ¿O sí?

Draco se preguntó porque de pronto Nott parecía tan reflexivo. Chasqueo la lengua— No estoy para filosofía, Nott. —Dijo malhumorado— Bueno ¿Por qué es tan importante saber acerca de Regulus Black? —Pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa— fue realmente complicado conseguir ese pergamino, aun siendo familia de mi madre. La antigua casa ancestral está escondida mediante magia y nadie puede entrar, así que es lo máximo que encontrara nadie jamás.

Theodore asintió— No puedo darte detalles precisos —dijo sin mirarlo— es una corta investigación de mi parte.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Draco.

Theodore se quedó callado mucho rato— Curiosidad —dijo tranquilo— ¿Tu no sientes lo mismo? ¿Por qué un joven portento abandonaría el bando del señor Tenebroso?

Draco arrugo el ceño— Cobardía —dijo al instante— lo pone en el pergamino. Tenía miedo y corrió como el cobarde que era.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros— Supongo que el pergamino confirma eso —dijo con un tono que a Draco no le gusto en absoluto.

—Como sea —dijo Draco alejándose de la baranda— pronto comenzara la ronda de prefectos.

Theodore no parecía tener intenciones de moverse— Lo sé —dijo tranquilo, luego se alejó de la baranda y camino hacia las escaleras junto a Draco.

— ¿Crees que tu padre acepte la propuesta de Greengrass? —pregunto Draco.

Theodore se encogió de hombros— Lo dudo —respondió— Me llevo a Francia en segundo año para conocer a ciertas familias francesas. No fue nada sigiloso en decirme que le avisara si alguien que conociera me agradaba. En tercero me llevó a Noruega con el mismo propósito. Este año tenemos planeado un viaje a Finlandia —Theodore negó con la cabeza— realmente se vuelve problemático. Francia en especial fue un dolor de cabeza. En cierta forma, envidio la facilidad con que tu familia resolvió esa cuestión.

Draco alzo una ceja— ¿En serio? —pregunto en tono burlón.

Theodore asintió— No sé si se trató de mala suerte, pero todas las brujas que me presentaron no tenían nada interesante en especial, solo caras bonitas y una manera muy extraña e incómoda de llamar la atención.

Aún más curioso, Draco le pincho al respecto— ¿Incomodo cómo?

Theodore hizo una mueca, luego sacudió la cabeza— Bueno, más de una trato de besarme. Merlín, no puedo estimar a familias o personas que creen que ese es un buen movimiento para conseguir llamar la atención de alguien.

Draco se echó a reír en ese mismo instante— Suenas bastante indignado —dijo entre risas— Aunque no puedo entender porque te quejas. ¿No es tan malo, o sí? —Draco remedo las palabras de Theodore, este, por supuesto, se dio cuenta.

Theodore le miró entrecerrando los ojos— Creo que me agradabas más cuando tenías comentarios irónicos y tu actitud era despreocupada.

Draco le miró con superioridad— Pensé que eras más liberal al respecto —dijo burlón— Bailas con una apática como Matthews y compartes el almuerzo con una sabandija como Blaise. Quien sea pensaría que unos besos sucios no serían cosa de indignación, quiero decir, tienes en estima a un mestizo y como compañía habitual a tu sangre sucia.

Theodore se crispo durante un instante, pero luego se veía apacible como de costumbre. Era difícil sacarlo de sus casillas, sin embargo mencionando la palabra mágica "sangre sucia" era suficiente para le cambiara la cara— Ya hable suficiente al respecto de porque esa palabra es equivocada —dijo con tono académico— Una cosa es la compañía que tengo de vez en cuando, otra muy distinta la actitud de cada uno de ellos y la mía. Matthews puede serme útil con el tiempo, Blaise es un cotilla y también útil, Greengrass es aún el triple de útil que los otros dos. Granger es conveniente, y claro, no es nada mío —Theodore mantuvo la vista al frente— creo a quien deberías dirigir esas quejas es a Krum.

Draco hizo una mueca de asco recordando un artículo del profeta donde salían fotos del baile de navidad con la sangre sucia como acompañante de Krum, además de los muchos rumores y chismes acerca de que ambos llevaban una especie de aventura. Draco se estremeció al recordar cuando leyó esa nota. Algunos magos tenían tal estomago— Como sea —dijo para salir por la tangente— también te rodeas de compañía indeseable.

Theodore rodó los ojos— ¿Crees que es posible nunca hacerlo?

A Draco le brillaron los ojos— En el futuro será posible —dijo con convicción— cuando las cosas sean como tienen que ser, gente como tú y yo, los más grandes Sangre pura de Europa, mandaremos sobre los demás. Nada de mestizos ni Sangres sucia a nuestro alrededor. Un mundo puro y agradable. ¿No es acaso un buen ideal?

Draco aspiraba a la grandeza, incluso mientras hablaba podía ver sus metas y sueños materializarse a su alcance. Su padre lo había dicho, los sangre pura actualmente trabajaban al respecto y lograrían sus cometidos y pronto conseguirían todo lo que querían. Grandeza y poder. El mundo sería para ellos.

Tan distraído como estaba en sus sueños futuros, Draco no se dio cuenta de la manera condescendiente con la que Theodore le miraba mientras decía aquellas palabras. Nadie podría saber que quizá… Theodore mismo no se daba cuenta de la cara que ponía, pues sus ideas comenzarían a entrar en conflicto con su alma.

* * *

Saludos a:

 **Lluvia de Oro** , ya te daba por lectora perdida por mi hiatus jajajaja, lindo de tu parte comentarme cada capitulo. Y por supuesto, tenía una respuesta para cada comentario :D!

 **Gabs:** Me encanta que ames tanto a Theodore, yo lo amo igual . Tuve un hiatus de casi dos meses, sorry. La historia la comencé el año pasado y pues... ehem... he ido algo lenta. Actualmente tengo eventos hasta el príncipe mestizo, y eso es prácticamente hasta el capitulo 30 así que actualizare regularmente (una vez mes mínimo) y te agradezco las lecturas a mis otros fic. He decidido dedicarme a escribir Theomione y ya sacare más de mis escritos en adelante. De momento, quiero terminar los dos primeros, este mismo y Easy Go.

 **Abogado del diablo:** Seguiré escribiendo, no te preocupes. Habrá Theomione para rato.

 **Tonya:** Si habrá relación con Hermione :D! La respuesta a si Theodore es mestizo o no... es la pregunta real a hacerse en este Fic. Respecto a su padre... pues... Spoiler. Solo diré, que Philip Nott ama a su hijo, y Theodore ama a su padre.

Saludos también a todos quienes han leído, según las estadísticas de Fanfiction, es mi fic más leído y eso me encanta.

Un abrazo a todos :D!


	16. Capítulo 16

**CAPITULO 16**

La primera misión real para Theodore llego en forma de una carta, llevada por una lechuza hasta la ventana de su habitación mientras hacía la tarea de transformaciones. El ave era de su padre, la que acostumbraba enviar en casos de emergencia, la más veloz de todas.

Theodore abrió el pequeño pergamino y comprobó que estaba en blanco y gracias a un encantamiento _revelio_ un tanto más complicado de lo usual, rebelaba solamente una fecha y una hora.

Bajo a cenar esa noche y aprovecho todo el movimiento en el comedor, pues la prueba era el día siguiente y toda alma parecía eufórica. Camino disimuladamente y bastante más lento de lo usual, llamando de inmediato la atención de James. Cuando pasaba a espaldas de James deslizó con magia un pequeño pergamino desde una de sus mangas hacia la de James, que estaba colgada a su derecha. James cogió la nota al instante.

Esa noche ceno solo, como ya había hecho las últimas dos semanas.

El día siguiente, camino como todos los demás alumnos hacia las graderías alrededor del Lago Negro. A estas alturas ya todos sabían que los concursantes del torneo tenían que ir al fondo del lago para encontrar un objeto de valioso, el que más, para cada uno de ellos. Cuando camino hacia las graderías de Slytherin, vio a Blaise que estaba junto a Daphne y Astoria. Fue Astoria quien hizo señas hacia él para que se acercara.

Blaise y él se asintieron el uno al otro.

—Hola Theodore —dijo Daphne, sacudiendo su mano hacia él, Astoria hizo lo mismo.

—Te dije que vendría —dijo Astoria con una sonrisa dirigida hacia Blaise.

Blaise le sonrió de vuelta— Ha sido un honor perder una apuesta con usted, señorita —dijo todo encanto y haciéndole una seña a Theodore, indicándole que le guardaron un lugar— Sin embargo, era casi predecible, porque el sombrío Nott no podría perderse un espectáculo semejante.

— ¿Sombrío? —pregunto Theodore apenas alzando una ceja.

Astoria soltó una risa nerviosa— Ya que Blaise es quien saca el tema… —dijo bajito— la verdad es que eres bastante serio.

—Muy diferente a sombrío —dijo Daphne con reproche, mirando a Blaise, quien levantaba las manos para rendirse— Serio no es lo mismo que sombrío.

" _¿Se supone que quieren ganar simpatía?"_ pensó Theodore mirando como Astoria miraba impotente como Daphne y Blaise peleaban por lo boca suelta que era Blaise y este diciendo a Daphne que se relaje y culminando con Daphne achacando a Blaise su reciente enemistad con Pansy y que por su culpa había perdido a una de sus grandes amigas. Blaise rodó los ojos antes esto.

— ¿Gran amiga? —Dijo con expresión divertida— Bravo, Daph. La gran amiga a la que le vendiste una poción para cabello muy efectiva que luego resultó ser un fraude que luego le volvió el pelo azul en segundo año, y eso solamente porque te dijo que su cabello era más bonito que el tuyo.

Daphne boqueo para intentar contestar a Blaise, Astoria solamente se reía— Blaise tiene un punto, Daph.

—Silencio, Astoria —dijo Daphne— Sigue haciendo la pelota a Blaise, que solo lo haces para que te cuente los últimos chismes de los Feraud y el suicidio de la prometida de su hijo mayor.

Astoria puso rostro de indignación— ¡Por favor! Ese ya es un chisme viejo.

Blaise agito una mano— Sip, además de aburrido. Eso fue hace más de dos meses.

— ¿Y yo soy sombrío? —pregunto Theodore a nadie en particular.

Blaise se rió— Quien lo diría. Destilas ironía, Nott.

Theodore se encogió de hombros e iba a responder cuando la voz amplificada de Dumbledore resonó en todo el lugar. Theodore sacó su varita y luego de hacer un encantamiento sencillo, amplifico su propia visión para observar a los concursantes. Tres pares de ojos miraron con atención a Theodore, luego se miraron entre sí y con cierta envidia en los ojos, procedieron a sacar artilugios mágicos para poder observar también.

Theodore vio a Potter teniendo una especie de ataque. Digory saltó elegantemente, igual que Fleur y Krum. Finalmente Potter cayó al agua. Detrás de él solamente estaba Longbotton, no había rastros de Weasley ni de Granger.

Dumbledore entonces, recito un hechizo que Theodore no había escuchado nunca y luego de lanzar chispas verdes con su varita, una película brillante se extendió sobre todo el lago negro, como si este se estuviera congelando en un inicio, pero luego se volvía cristalino y podía verse a través de él.

—Y ahí va Potter —dijo Astoria con desdén, completamente casi ni la oía, pues los atronadores gritos de los Gryffindor eran bastante fuertes.

Theodore miró con curiosidad la velocidad que adquirió el mago que hasta hace poco estaba convulsionando y ahora era como un pez en el agua al pasar por entre las altas algas… de hecho, era como un pez. Theodore frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso estaba usando animagia?

—Esto no puede ser justo —murmuro Daphne— Fleur está en camino hacia las algas más altas. Van a atraparla los Grindylows. Ella no debe saberlo, ningún campeón ha practicado aquí y ella no es de aquí.

—Tampoco ninguno práctico contra un Dragón —refuto Blaise.

Theodore vio como como Potter se libraba del problema con algo de atraso, pues se puso la varita en el pie en lugar de llevarla en la mano. Mago estúpido. Aunque si lo ponía al lado de Fleur… bueno, no había mucho que comentar. Digory también los enfrento, sin embargo fue más rápido y limpio haciéndolo. El sí traía la varita en la mano.

—Digory ya pasó —dijo Astoria animada.

— ¡Porque conoce el terreno! —se quejó Daphne nuevamente

—Delacour pudo investigar —acoto Theodore mirando con atención como a Delacour la atacaron aquellos pequeños seres, enredándola entre las algas y dejándola fuera de combate, pues su casco burbuja se deshizo— la existencia de los Grindylows no es ningún secreto. Menos el calamar gigante.

De fondo, los chillidos de los alumnos de Beauxbattons resonaban en el aire, al mismo tiempo las órdenes y hechizos para sacar a la muchacha del agua.

—Como sea —mascullo Daphne— Sigue siendo injusto.

— ¿Apostaste por ella, verdad? —Blaise dijo socarrón.

—Cállate Blaise.

Theodore tenía ganas de masajearse los ojos, pero se abstuvo, pues ahora Krum era un verdadero pez aterrador, pues los Grindylows huyeron despavoridos. No era nada menos que una especie de criatura amorfa con la mitad de un cuerpo de tiburón y la otra de humano.

—Bueno —dijo Astoria, ante el silencio de todos los demás— nadie negara que Krum si está dispuesto a todo para ganar.

Potter iba a la delantera de todos los demás competidores, pues su velocidad le daba gran ventaja sobre Digory, que aunque era un buen nadador, no se podía competir contra las manos y pies palmeados de Potter. Krum hubiera dado la talla, si es que hubiera conseguido ser enteramente un tiburón.

El encanto que uso Dumbledore era tan preciso que el lago negro solamente se iluminaba o era visible por lugares donde los competidores recorrían (o nadaban). Ver particularmente a Potter era casi un espectáculo, pues iba dando luz a un pozo de oscuridad a medida que avanzaba.

Ya en la villa de la gente bajo el agua, las cosas pintaban menos positivas. Había cuatro bultos oscuros atados a unas rocas en el fondo del agua y a medida que Potter avanzaba estos eran más y más distinguibles. La exclamación de sorpresa fue inmediata. Allí había cuatro personas. Cuatro alumnos en realidad, tres con uniforme de Gryffindor y una con uniforme de Beauxbattons.

Theodore reforzó un hechizo y miró uno a uno los rostros de los Gryffindor.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamo Astoria— ¡son las parejas de baile!

—Casi estoy aliviada de no haber ido al baile con Digory —suspiro Daphne.

—Como si te lo hubiera pedido —le respondió Astoria.

—Iba a hacerlo —dijo ella indignada— Pero esa Chang lo engatuso. Juegan Quiditch juntos. Era inevitable, además, guapo y todo, tampoco era tan bueno para deprimirme por eso —luego apunto con un dedo al lago— ¿Acaso querías verme allí? Es fortuito y estoy muy alegre no correr peligro de ahogarme.

Astoria rodó los ojos e inexplicablemente Blaise le dio una palmada en el hombro a Theodore, pero este seguía concentrado en los rostros de los cautivos en el fondo del lago. La niña Beauxbattons para Delacour. Definitivamente Weasley era para Potter. Granger debía de ser para Krum.

Potter se paró en seco ante las cuatro personas en el fondo del lago. Theodore imagino que estaba decidiendo. Weasley y Granger eran importantes para él, ahora tenía certeza de ello, pues si uno fuera más importante que otro, se llevaría a aquel sin dudarlo siquiera un poco.

Entonces llegó Digory.

— ¡Si! —Exclamo Astoria— ¡Sí!

Digory ni siquiera dudo, libero a la chica Chang y luego de hacer señas a Potter se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Potter tomo una decisión entonces. Libero a Weasley y luego intento acercarse a Granger para liberarla también, pero entonces aparecieron los guardianes y con armas en mano le amenazaron. Y ni así Potter se movió, es más, empuño su varita.

Theodore entorno los ojos ante tal acto, tan impresionado estaba, que casi fue una sorpresa para él el pedazo de pergamino que se calentaba en su bolsillo. Theodore miró el reloj de la torre donde estaba el Ministro y comprobó que la hora había llegado. Theodore volvió a mirar hacia el lago, Potter aún con varita en mano, quizá preparándose para enfrentarse a esos guardianes. Volvió la vista atrás y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras principales. Ninguno de los demás advirtió que se marchaba.

Theodore llegó hasta la entrada principal de las tarimas y salió sigilosamente poniendo rumbo hacia el bosque prohibido. A paso rápido se internó entre los árboles y enredaderas hasta encontrar un pequeño sendero y luego seguir por este al menos por cinco minutos, abrió el pergamino que traía en el bolsillo y lo tuvo en su mano hasta que este era insostenible en la palma de su mano. Llegado hasta cierto punto, este se hizo cenizas. Theodore dio un paso más al frente y encontró allí una línea brillante en el suelo que de inmediato se transformó en un cuadrado, envolviéndolo. Donde antes no había nada, apareció un viejo y malgastado peine de plástico. Theodore lo tomó y desapareció en el aire.

* * *

Lo primero que James vio cuando llegó a su destino fueron los candelabros del salón de baile de los Nott. Él ya había estado allí en año nuevo, de hecho, había estado allí de visita al menos cuatro veces y aún no dejaba de impresionarse con el lugar. El piso era de mármol oscuro y tan pulido que le devolvía su propio reflejo. Las paredes tenían tallados exquisitos y perfecto tapiz sobrio. La chimenea era gigantesca en la que entraban perfectamente hasta diez personas y aún sobraría espacio. Las ventanas de aquel salón eran de al menos dos metros y con cristalera de colores cambiantes, según la hora del día. Al caminar, sus pasos repiqueteaban mientras se acercaba a las personas reunidas allí.

Fue una sorpresa encontrar entre ellos a su tía Agatha. Era la más pequeña y distinguía por su vestido de color vino, mientras los demás iban de negro.

Allí estaba Philip Nott, Edward Greengrass, una bruja joven y un mago adulto que James no conocía. La bruja debía tener al menos veinticinco años, era esbelta y con el cabello oscuro, vestía elegantemente con una capa que se veía fina y extranjera. El mago, en contraste, era castaño, casi rubio, y al menos doblaba la edad de la bruja. Su capa parecía el doble de fina que la de ella. James notó que en ninguno de ellos James pudo escuchar nada de sus pensamientos.

James saludo primero a Philip Nott, luego a su tía, después a la bruja que no conocía y luego al mago, finalmente a Edward, quien como siempre respondió a su saludo con una sonrisa lobuna, para incomodidad de tía Agatha.

Philip Nott miró hacia el lugar de donde James apareció— Theodore aún no llega —menciono.

Pero justo en ese momento y con un suave "Plop" Theodore apareció y luego de girar elegantemente con su capa de la escuela, decidió aparecerse donde todos estaban reunidos en lugar de caminar hacia ellos.

—Padre —dijo con ceremonia para saludar a Philip, y este no parecía decepcionado

— Señora Craston —dijo haciendo una venia, dejando ver sus enguantadas manos e hizo lo mismo con la otra bruja.

Al mago lo saludo más formalmente.

—Edward —dijo con propiedad a Greengrass.

—Theodore —respondió este— Que alegría.

Philip se situó a la derecha de su hijo, unos mínimos pasos más alejados de todos los demás, dando a entender que ellos eran quienes dominaban la situación— hijo —dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Theodore y señalándole con la otra mano, primero a la bruja— La señorita es Serafina Magellan y el caballero es Albert Fuller, tío de Serafina.

Theodore asintió a ambos y luego Philip Nott hizo las demás presentaciones. James pudo notar como Serafina Magellan miraba a Edward de reojo de cuando en cuando.

—Bien —dijo Philip Nott. En su vida James había visto alguien tan solemne. El cabello que usualmente llevaba en una coleta baja lo llevaba ahora perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y suelto a su espalda. Su túnica oscura tenía leves adornos de platería en las mangas y el cuello. Era más alto que todos los presentes y Theodore apenas le llegaba a los hombros, sin embargo el parecido entre ambos era casi abrumador. Los mismos ojos, la misma postura, la misma expresión seria— los he convocado de emergencia a aquí a ustedes cuatro —dijo apuntando a Serafina, Theodore, James y Edward— Albert ha insistido en participar con su experiencia, dada la situación y la señora Craston —dijo apuntando a la tía Agatha— ha exigido estar presente, dado su estatus como tía de James.

James palideció al instante. Sería una misión de corrección, ahora lo sabía.

Philip apreció en silencio a los magos y brujas frente a él y finalmente habló— como todos imaginaran, esto será una Corrección. La familia Taylor ha incurrido en una especie de rebelión sorpresa. La señorita Magellan tiene sus asentamientos por la zona y se ha ofrecido a ser testigo, al igual que su tío —Philip parpadeó— Theodore —llamo a su hijo— tú iras en mi lugar, Edward te asistirá y actuara como tu protector, igual que James.

Theodore agacho la cabeza con absoluta aceptación. James pudo escuchar como tía Agatha ahogaba un suspiro. Philip volvió a poner una mano sobre el hombro de Theodore y este se incorporó de inmediato ante la mirada de aceptación de la bruja Magellan y el mago Fuller.

—Tini —llamó Theodore.

Una elfina apareció al instante a su lado con una pronunciada reverencia.

—Joven señor —dijo con la voz chillona.

—Mi capa —ordeno Theodore.

La elfina desapareció en el aire, al mismo tiempo que tía Agatha se acercaba a James con una capa doblada en las manos. James se dio cuenta de que era la capa de su padre, era tan fina y cara como la capa de Fuller. La capa de un señor. James recordaba que tía Agatha casi mata al padre de Amira cuando era más joven y más ambicioso e intento robar la capa y venderla. El tío Faruhk aún tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla derecha. James guardo un profundo agradecimiento a su tía, pues ella fue la única que mantuvo la esperanza de que algún día un vástago de la familia tan hundida en la miseria como llegaron a serlo los Craston, resurgiera y guardo el más grande de sus tesoros. James se quitó la capa de la escuela y se la entregó a su tía para luego vestirse con la de su padre.

—Pon en alto nuestro nombre —dijo ella duramente. Toda ella siempre había sido dura— y vuelve a salvo.

James asintió. Un suave "plop" aviso a James que la elfina había vuelto. Ella estaba ofreciendo a Theodore una capa oscura y tan fina como la de su padre, botones de bronce y el broche de oro mágico. Theodore había salido de Hogwarts bastante preparado al parecer. Llevaba zapatos cómodos y una camisa de fino algodón que no llevaba nada que lo distinguiera como un estudiante. James pudo notar entonces que Theodore llevaba en el cuello una fina cadena, bastante parecido a un collar. Philip Nott entonces se quitó el anillo de la mano, el anillo familiar, y se lo entrego a su hijo. Este se lo puso en la mano derecha por encima de su guante y James notó como el grueso anillo se acomodaba perfectamente en la estilizada mano de Theodore.

—Tráeme buenas noticias —dijo Philip, llevando ambas manos a la espalda.

—Sí, padre —dijo Theodore haciendo una reverencia y caminando hacia la gigantesca chimenea, dejando atrás a Philip y a tía Agatha.

James y los demás magos le siguieron de cerca. Serafina Magellan tomó polvos flu en la mano y lo lanzo al suelo— Dravar —dijo con la voz firme y el salón desapareció ante sus ojos.

Cuando James abrió los ojos, se encontró entre el revuelo de cenizas y fuego azul. Theodore salió primero de la chimenea y ofreció su mano a Serafina para que saliera después de él. Luego salió Fuller y finalmente James, seguido enseguida de Edward.

Theodore camino unos pasos adelante— Bien —dijo mirándole a todos a los ojos— mi padre ha sido claro y no creo que haya necesidad de repetirlo. Edward —llamo y este se situó a su lado al instante— quita la protección de mi varita, por favor. Has lo mismo con la de James.

Edward extendió su mano y Theodore deposito en ella su varita sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Serafina —llamo a la bruja, esta se cuadro de hombros— cuéntame exactamente qué sucedió. No vayas a pasarte uno solo de los detalles.

Serafina miró a su tío, este asintió y ella se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar— Augustus Taylor, la cabeza actual, tiene por costumbre hacer una serie de desmanes de cuando en cuando, pero en esta ocasión se excedió. La familia Prestom, una de las familias a su cargo, invitó al hijo mayor de los Taylor, Frederick, y se dirigió a él como el señor, pasando por encima de Augustus, a la boda de una de sus hijas y eso no le gusto. Se presentó en la boda en medio del festejo e incendió las mesas y maldijo a algunos de los nietos de los Prestom. Frederick se enfrentó a su padre, pero Augustus amenazo a la familia y los Prestom tuvieron que apresar a Frederick, además de los otros invitados que también le debían lealtad. Un anciano de una de las familias invitadas insulto a Augustus y le amenazo de recurrir a los Nott y Augustus… —serafina desvió la mirada— Augustus llamo al padre de usted, al señor Nott… un… un anciano decrepito… —Serafina agacho los ojos, como si le doliera cada palabra— lo llamo un criminal sin poder ni dinero, que se gastó todo lo que tenía sobornando al Wizengamont para poder salir libre. Que le llamaban criminal a él, pero que Philip Nott era mil veces peor y más aún, porque aseguró que si fue llevado a Azkaban y los dementores le habrían enloquecido. Que al señor Nott no los escucharía, porque seguramente… seguramente estaría… delirando en un cuarto oscuro en su… jodido… —Serafina se cubrió los labio con la mano, luego miró a los duros ojos de Theodore— Joven Señor —dijo con voz colgando de un hilo— no quiero decir esto último.

Theodore cerró los ojos un momento— Tranquila —dijo conciliador y con una expresión más amable— eres la mensajera, nadie puede juzgarte o verte mal por eso.

Serafina suspiro y tomó aire antes de hablar— Augustus Taylor dijo que rompería el vínculo mágico mediante perjurio y levantaría a los suyos y entonces nadie más tendría que temer y el sería el señor absoluto. Luego mató al anciano que lo enfrentó y tomo prisionero a su propio hijo, Frederick, y lo encerró en una jaula en el patio exterior de la casa de los Taylor para que cada una de las familias en su dominio sepan que les espera si es que alguien se atreven a traicionarlo.

Theodore asintió— pero alguien lo traicionó.

Fuller hizo una reverencia entonces— Siempre hay alguien que traiciona —dijo el hombre— hay una facción interna en los Taylor, sobrinos y nietos junto a hijos y algunos otros miembros de familias dentro de su dominio que se acercaron desde siempre a Frederick porque es un buen muchacho. Ellos traicionaron oficialmente a Augustus y rescataron a Frederick y lo tienen escondido y a salvo mientras tanto, ya que el muchacho tuvo la cabeza para buscar una solución pacífica. Recurrieron a mí para la intermediación de Serafina para pedir la presencia del señor Nott para que someta a Augustus mediante su vínculo mágico y así evitar una masacre dentro de la familia Taylor y dé su permiso para que Frederick asuma como cabeza de familia.

—Pero mi padre me envió a mí —dijo Theodore, dándole la espalda a Serafina y caminando hacia una de los ventanales de aquel salón— las intenciones de mi padre no son la de someter, si no negociar. De otro modo hubiera venido el mismo.

Serafina se aclaró la garganta— Joven señor —dijo con propiedad— con todo respeto, le explicamos a su padre que con Augustus no se puede negociar. Intente entrar en sus dominios cuando los rumores alcanzaron los míos, pero el hombre está loco. Me prohibió ingresar a sus tierras y amenazo con cruciarme si es que me atrevía a poner un pie en su casa.

—Con todo respeto, yo no soy un Magellan —dijo dándose vuelta y mirando uno a uno a los ojos— soy Theodore Nott —camino de vuelta hasta el grupo y extendió la mano. Edward automáticamente le tendió la varita— cada persona aquí en este dominio me debe lealtad. Mi padre dio órdenes y estoy a cargo de esta corrección. Serafina, necesito enviar un mensaje y le pediré una de sus lechuzas más veloces. Además, quiero que prepare trasladores para acceder al territorio de los Taylor. Señor Fuller, necesito que avise a los traidores de Taylor que quiero hablar con Frederick.

Serafina y su tío hicieron una venia y salieron de inmediato.

James se acercó a Theodore, igual que Edward— La muchacha tiene razón —dijo Edward— Ese Taylor es un loco, difícilmente accederá a escuchar.

Theodore inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado— ¿Y te parece correcto llegar corriendo y aceptar de buena gana las peticiones de hijos que no se llevan bien con sus padres ante un evento que ni siquiera sé si ocurrió? —Theodore se llevó una mano al mentón— Serafina y su tío parecen bastante unidos. Estas siguiendo un plan propio. Los Magellan nunca se han llevado bien con los Taylor y si tienen razón, obviamente mi padre será generoso para recompensarlos por su lealtad. Pero… no puedo evitar preguntarme porque tardaron tanto en mostrar su lealtad… la boda de los Prestom fue hace una semana.

Edward se encogió de hombros— Bueno —dijo despreocupado— las preguntas pueden hacerse luego y las mentiras nunca aguantan lo que uno quisiera. Castígalos luego, el principal problema es Taylor mayor y sus delirios de grandeza. Tiene a más de veinte familias en sus dominios, ese es un número grande, considerando que los demás dominios no tienen más de diez familias a cargo. Suprimir rápido y limpiamente sería una mejor opción, pero claro, esa es mi opinión.

—Queda su hijo —dijo James antes de darse cuenta— si someten a Augustus, Frederick quedara con las manos limpias —dijo mirando a Theodore— él fue quien comenzó a enfrentar a su padre, si no es el quien termina esto, en el futuro puede devolver la situación y mostrarse como una víctima más y no como el que estuvo a punto de iniciar una masacre para situarse a la cabeza de su familia.

Theodore asintió— Es una posibilidad —dijo mirándose las uñas, pero luego alterno en mirar a James y a Edward— Mi padre respeta los vínculos mágicos y el prefiere pensar en ello más como un beneficio para ambas partes que como una amenaza implícita. Al venir aquí y someter a Augustus Taylor no mostrará justicia, los leales a Augustus no verán eso, solo verán como un mago que casi no conocen ni han visto en años viene a imponer su voluntad por la fuerza. Cada uno de ellos se volverá paranoico preguntándose ¿Cuándo seré yo?

Edward suspiro cansadamente— Bueno, manchémosle un poco las manos al tal Frederick —dijo extendiendo la mano a James, este le tendió su varita— supongo que comenzaras con un mensaje cortes con amenaza incluida para que Augustus te permita la entrada a su casa.

Theodore se encogió de hombros inocentemente— Es de buena educación avisar al dueño de casa que planeas hacerle una visita amistosa.

Edward sonrió esplendorosamente— Ah, Theodore —dijo divertido— un poco más descarado y te haría una reverencia.

James noto como Theodore sonreía levemente.

Serafina llego con papel y pluma en una bandeja e indico a Theodore donde podía escribir su mensaje, ambos salieron del salón, donde justo en la puerta apareció Fuller y los tres desaparecieron por un largo pasillo, dejando a James y a Edward solos.

Edward se estiro para comprobar que nadie estaba cerca— Bien —dijo haciendo unas ultimas florituras sobre la varita de James— supongo que necesitaremos todo nuestro ingenio para salir de esta.

—Theodore nos sacara —dijo James automáticamente.

Edward rodó los ojos— Bueno, en todo caso, tengo un seguro —el hombre arremango una manga de su túnica y mostró que en su brazo tenía una peineta rota atado en el brazo— es un traslador. Si todo sale mal, sacare a Theodore de aquí… y como tú y yo somos buenos colegas, te sugiero no despegarte de "nuestro joven señor" —dijo remedando a Serafina.

James frunció el ceño— ¿Y Serafina y Fuller?

Edward enarco una ceja— ¿Te preocupa su destino?

James hizo una mueca— curiosidad —dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

—Bueno, me parece que ambos tienen un plan de respaldo… después de todo, no mencionaron que tendrían problemas haciendo trasladores para ir a las tierras de los Taylor, que me caiga un rayo encima si es que no tienen trasladores también. Además, la seguridad de ellos no es asunto nuestro. Mi única misión importante aquí es mantener a Theodore en una pieza y perfectamente funcional para que vuelva a la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Cómo es que mi tía Agatha aprobó esto?

Edward le sonrió— En realidad es una historia divertida. Philip decidió que estuvieras presente y tuvo es descaro de avisar a tu tía media hora antes. Claro, ella apareció en el mismo tiempo en que te tardas en invocar a Merlín y exigió estar presente, pues eres el primer miembro del círculo interno de Theodore y es una especie de honor asistirte y despedirte, según reglas y protocolos de siglos pasados que se aplicaban si es que se daba la situación de que tú acompañes a alguien tan distinguido como nuestro Theodore. En realidad fue gracioso. Incluso Philip parecía divertido de la tozudez de esa encantadora mujer.

James suspiro— Supongo que no existe poder mágico que logre vencer a mi tía en lo que a protocolo se refiere.

Edward se rio a carcajada limpia— No puedo esperar a ver el día en que te cases. Seguramente será algo digno de ver.

Theodore volvió al salón mientras charlaba con Fuller, se detuvo en la entrada. Fuller tenía un jarrón en las manos— Iremos a hablar con Taylor hijo —declaro Theodore.

Edward entregó a James su varita y ambos caminaron hasta Theodore y sujetaron el jarrón al mismo tiempo.

Aparecieron frente a una modesta granja con unas rejas de madera blancas, pero a leguas podía sentirse la protección mágica. Fuller avanzó primero y con varita en mano hizo florituras para abrir una brecha en las protecciones. Se hizo a un lado para que Theodore pudiera pasar, seguido primero por James y cerrando la marcha con Edward. La Granja no cambio nada, pero la tierra no era verde alrededor de la cerca de madera y había al menos cuatro magos haciendo guardia.

James escucho los pensamientos de todos ellos en tropel. Todos eran dirigidos a Theodore. Se preguntaban si en verdad él era quien ellos creían que era, luego se volvían cautelosos, luego volvían a estar confiados, pues Theodore tenía un anillo familiar en la mano. La leyenda decía que si un anillo familiar era tomado por una persona ajena, este te quemaba la mano hasta atravesar por piel, carne y hueso. Había miedo en sus pensamientos, desconfianza, añoranza, pues mucho habían dejado atrás familia y era probable que se enfrentaran a amigos.

Fuller intercambió asentimientos con los guardianes y le abrieron paso a Theodore, no sin antes ofrecerle reverencias marcadas. En interior de la granja había sido ampliado y allí había muchos magos y brujas de todas las edades. Y diferentes expresiones y pensamientos… sin embargo, el miedo perduraba.

Frederick Taylor estaba junto a una chimenea, de pie. Tenía al menos la misma edad que Serafina Magellan, su cabello era moreno y ensortijado y nada robusto. De hecho, se veía bastante demacrado. James notó que no llevaba capa de mago, sino solamente pantalones sencillos y una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas que hacía evidente que había sufrido maltrato físico. Gruesas marcas en sus muñecas y quemadura de sol en sus brazos. La historia acerca de estar colgado en una jaula en el patio de su casa parecía cobrar bastante sentido.

—Joven señor Nott —dijo el hombre con una corta reverencia— me apena no poder recibirlo de mejor manera.

" _Gracias a Merlín"_ pudo escuchar James.

—Señor Taylor —dijo Theodore respondiendo a su saludo— no se preocupe por eso. Entiendo que no han sido días buenos.

" _¿A caso está bromeando?"_ El joven Taylor dudaba.

—No lo han sido —dijo, luego de invitar a sentarse a Theodore. James se puso de pie al lado derecho de Theodore, Edward al izquierdo— Imagino que el señor Fuller le ha puesto al corriente.

—En realidad fue Serafina, la Sobrina de Fuller —apunto Theodore— y antes de seguir hablando, tengo que mostrar mi aprecio por sus intenciones pacíficas. Si no fuera por eso, tendríamos que lamentar muchas muertes.

" _¿Serafina?"_ Taylor dudo de nuevo _"Fuller dijo que él se haría cargo, que no involucraría a Magellan"_

—La señorita Magellan no me tiene en buena estima —dijo Frederick— espero que no se haya guardado detalles acerca de mi nefasto padre.

Theodore agito una mano— No se preocupe, ella tampoco parece tenerle mucha estima a Augustus, no se ha guardado nada. ¿Cuántos días estuvo en la jaula?

" _Va a hacerme decirlo"_ James detecto la ira en sus pensamientos _"Pensé que con enseñarle era suficiente"_

Frederick hizo una mueca— tres —dijo controlando el veneno en su voz.

Theodore asintió— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en rescatarte los tuyos?

—Mi padre ha sido persuasivo —respondió el hombre

—O tú no inspiras tanta lealtad como él —contraataco Theodore.

Frederick Taylor miró hacia ambos lados, todos los magos que lo acompañaban en su causa estaban escuchando atentamente el intercambio _"No te muestres débil"_ se decía a sí mismo el hombre _"No supliques. Nott nunca ha escuchado o apoyado a quienes no son útiles y si no puedo controlar a mi familia y a las demás no soy útil"_

—También puede que haya otro factor —dijo Frederick— el señor Nott no ha venido por estos dominios en muchos años. La última vez que todos le vimos la cara fue cuando reclutó en la primera guerra mágica. Luego, solamente lo vimos en los periódicos cuando se entregó al Ministerio y una vez más cuando querían enviarle a Azkaban. La última vez fue cuando se anunció que no sería enviado… pero se recluyo en su propia casa y no dio señales de vida. Había todo tipo de rumores acerca de que el ministerio si lo envió, pero en secreto, pues el circulo interno del señor Nott entrego mucho dinero al Wizengamont para que lo sacaran pronto y ocultaran el hecho, porque entonces no hubieran podido controlar a las demás familias. Mi padre estaba entre ellos, él comenzó a decir que eso era verdad y todos le han creído, antes al menos teníamos a Magellan padre, que nos odiaba, pero al menos mantenía a raya a mí padre, pero ahora ha muerto y la palabra de mi padre es la única verdad que llegan todos a creer.

Theodore había adquirido una expresión vacía— Culpa entonces a mi padre.

" _Si"_

—No —dijo Frederick con pasión en su voz— su padre no puede tener la culpa —dijo. _"Tiene toda la maldita culpa"_ pensó— la culpa es de un solo hombre —Frederick se puso la mano al pecho— Augustus Taylor, desgraciadamente, mi padre. Tuve mucha suerte de tener un abuelo más leal que ese hombre que me engendró, un abuelo que me crió de la manera correcta para saber la diferencia entre ambición disfrazada de buenas intenciones. Mi padre siempre fue ambicioso y como ahora los leales miembros del círculo interno están muriendo por vejez, cree que puede romper a la familia Nott si mueve bien sus fichas —Frederick miró a los ojos a Theodore— pero todo eso es una mentira. El señor Nott es a quien juramos lealtad desde hace generaciones. Mi padre enloqueció de ambición y quiere obligarnos a nosotros a ser traidores.

James sabía que todo esto era ensayado. Frederick solamente odiaba a su padre y quería quitarlo del camino, pero solamente para salvar el propio pellejo y no perder apoyo de los suyos… y lo peor de todo, es que culpaba a Philip por todo, y seguramente en un tiempo no dudaría en culpar a Theodore. Y ahora intentaba convencer a Theodore de que eran completamente leales. Augustus Taylor podría ser un problema, pero Frederick Taylor era igual o más peligroso.

—Engañados entonces —dijo Theodore. James se alarmo, pues sonaba a que le habían convencido… pero vio como Theodore sonreía con maldad.

Frederick Taylor le sonrió a Theodore de vuelta— Sí. Mi padre es un traidor y engaño a las demás familias.

Theodore se puso de pie— Es bueno saber… —dijo el, extendiendo su mano enguantada y James pudo ver cómo Frederick luchaba por ocultar la ira en sus ojos… sin embargo, sus pensamientos no era algo que podría esconder de James— que aunque el padre es un traidor, el hijo aún es leal.

—Siempre lo he sido —respondió Frederick, aceptando la mano y dándole un firme apretón— ¿Cuándo esperamos la llegada del señor Nott?

Theodore parpadeo— Mi padre no vendrá —dijo Theodore resuelto, dándose vuelta y haciendo volar su capa a su espalda— Ya solicite una reunión con Augustus y él fue muy rápido en responder diciendo que estaba encantado de recibirme. Partiremos en media hora, puede acompañarnos, por supuesto.

" _¡No! ¡No! ¡No!"_ Los pensamientos de Frederick eran un caos.

—U-usted no pretenderá ir allí —dijo tartamudeando— ¿Cuántos magos lo acompañaran?

Theodore apunto a James y a Edward— Ambos, además de Serafina y el señor Fuller.

Frederick Taylor volvió a sentarse— Es una locura.

—Dijiste que eras leal —dijo Theodore, mirándole fríamente— Se leal y acompáñame a ver a tu padre. Todos tus compañeros leales también pueden venir conmigo.

" _Es una jodida trampa"_ pensó Frederick _"una maldita trampa"_ luego miró a los magos que lo acompañaban, su gente. Había más miedo en sus rostros… y James pensó que seguramente Frederick Taylor al fin se dio cuenta perfectamente de la situación… pues aunque era una locura, debía ser leal. Theodore no mostraba miedo. James, que generalmente era precavido, no se sentía asustado, porque por alguna razón demente, tenía certeza de que Theodore les sacaría de todo ese embrollo, eso, o confiaba en el traslador de Edward… y Edward, bueno. El parecía estar en un día de campo.

" _Ya no más miedo"_ James escucho que Frederick pensaba _"Ya no más"_ Frederick volvió a ponerse en pie y su mirada parecía extinta de miedo, pero James notó que con la mano derecha se sujetó la muñeca izquierda, allí donde las marcas de que había sido prisionero le habían herido _"Aunque sea una trampa, si nos quedamos aquí, de todas maneras moriremos"_

—Te seguiremos —declaró el hombre.

—Bien —dijo Theodore— partiremos desde la casa de los Magellan. Serafina permitirá la entrada de todos ustedes a su patio.

Theodore camino hacia la salida, haciendo ondear su capa. James hizo un amago de venia para despedirse. Edward simplemente agito la mano. Fuller, sin embargo, intercambio una mirada con Frederick. _"Si sobrevivimos, tú y yo vamos a hablar"_ escucho que Frederick pensaba.

Aparecieron en el patio principal, Serafina esperaba allí junto a una elfina doméstica. La mujer estaba preparada para una batalla. Tenía en el cabello broches de oro que James había visto antes como amuletos para repeler hechizos, además tenía una capa no tan elegante como la anterior, sino una más práctica, además de un cinturón con una varita extra y curiosos objetos colgando de aquel cinturón.

—Joven señor —dijo, dirigiéndose a Theodore— todos los trasladores están preparados. Como usted pidió, apareceremos en la entrada de la casa, no en el interior. También hice correr la voz de que el hijo del señor Nott está de visita en los dominios, Augustus no ha podido mantener el secreto, así que es ahora él quien está llamando a las familias para que presencien su visita.

—Bien —dijo Theodore— Ahora, quiero que permitas la entrada de Frederick Taylor y su gente. Y necesito que me prestes tu estudio.

Serafina boqueo, pero un nuevo intercambio de miradas con su tío y solamente asintió en silencio— Si, señor.

—James, Edward. Acompáñenme, por favor.

Theodore camino hacia dentro de la casa, como si caminara por la suya. James le siguió en silencio y Edward nuevamente les agito la mano en despedida.

El estudio era amplio y elegante. Fotografías familiares inundaban una mesilla de un rincón y estantes llenos de libros tapizaban las paredes. Edward se dejó caer encima de un sofá de tres cuerpos y James, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo miraba se sentó en un sillón individual justo delante de Theodore…. Quien comenzaba a hacer florituras para insonorizar el lugar. Edward luego se levantó de un salto y comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Cuando ambos volvieron a sentarse, la charla realmente importante comenzó.

—Bien —dijo Theodore— quiero sus opiniones.

Edward sonrió— Casi logras que el joven Taylor tenga un colapso.

James asintió— Está desesperado, sabe que si entabla una guerra con su padre no ganará, pero también sabe que si no arriesga su vida no ganará la confianza de los Nott para que le entreguen el control de la familia. Cree que sea cual sea el camino que tome, morirá. Al principio su lealtad era una mentira, pero ahora se aferra a ello como su única salida.

— ¿Todo eso oíste? —Pregunto Edward incrédulo— Vaya caos mental. Sin embargo, son buenas noticias.

James miró a Theodore— no del todo —dijo con pesar— realmente culpa a tu padre por todo esto. Y había suficiente ira allí para suponer que el rencor no se ira pronto. Además… —James hizo una mueca— creo que no debiste ofrecerle la mano enguantada. Ha sido un insulto.

—Yo creo que ha ido perfecto —dijo James, socarrón— el muchacho es orgulloso, si hubiera venido a postrarse ante Philip para pedir amablemente una visita restauradora de lealtades para poner a su estúpido padre en su lugar no hubiera pasado nada de esto.

—Pero no era necesario insultarlo de vuelta.

—Mi padre es el verdadero culpable —dijo Theodore. Tanto James y Edward se callaron abruptamente.

—Vamos, Theo —comenzó Greengrass con una sonrisa vacilante.

—Él los abandonó a su suerte, seguramente confiaba en que Magellan y su descendencia controlaría la situación y que si algo sucedía, ellos intervendrían. Pero Serafina resulto ser quizá una cobarde o una ambiciosa buscando sacar provecho de la situación. Mi padre debería prevenir todo esto.

James se aclaró la garganta— puede que algo de eso sea cierto. Frederick tenía una especie de trato con Fuller que no incluía a Serafina, se molestó bastante cuando la mencionaste.

Theodore apoyo el mentón en la palma de su mano— lo sospechaba —luego se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana, retiro la cortina con un dedo y vio hacia el patio— Edward ¿Te importaría entablar amistad con Fuller?

—Hecho —dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la manga donde tenía el traslador que antes mostró a James. Esa sí que era un mensaje sutil.

— James, quiero que estés presente cuando Frederick llegue, especialmente quiero saber sus pensamientos cuando este cara a cara con Serafina.

— ¿Por qué no querías que Edward escuche?

Theodore alzó una ceja— Seguramente ya lo sospecha y solamente faltan minutos para que emprendamos la marcha a encarar a los Taylor. Mejor que aproveche cada segundo… además, puede que Magellan y Fuller se suelten más con Edward. Tú has estado actuando demasiado solemne.

James entorno los ojos— ¿Qué?

Theodore apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón— pones nerviosos a las personas —Theodore luego se puso de pie y salió caminando del estudio antes de que James pudiera componer una respuesta.

— ¿Solemne yo? —dijo en voz alta, incrédulo— ¡Pero si es él quien ha estado haciendo que las personas quieran colapsar!

* * *

La casa de los Taylor no era nada humilde. Había muros de hiedras con flores blancas como cerco natural, en un espacio de al menos dos hectáreas. Las rejas estaban abiertas y habían distribuido mesas y sillas de jardín con sombrillas coloridas por todo el patio de césped verde y sirvientes magos estaban para atender la llegada de Theodore y su pequeña comitiva de dos magos, James y Serafina, además de atender a los demás magos que iban llegando. Eran las once de la mañana y Augustus Taylor decidió que sería mejor recibirlo al aire libre. Serafina fue muy amable de hacer notar a Theodore que hacía eso para que no pudieran apreciar los destrozos que se hicieron en la liberación de Frederick.

Theodore había coordinado las apariciones para que sean lo más dramáticas posibles. Primero aparecería él y se creería todo lo que Augustus fuera a intentar engañarle, luego, harían su aparición Frederick, escoltado por James y Fuller, además de su gente. Si algo sucedía, Edward se las apañaría. Theodore confiaba en que a estas alturas ya se hubiera echado a Fuller al bolsillo.

Augustus Taylor mando a llamar a todo el mundo y Serafina se lo hacía notar de cuando en cuando. Le apuntó a los Prestom, además de decirle en voz muy muy baja que prestara atención a que de esa familia solamente había dos miembros, el resto aun guardaba rencor a Taylor. De la familia del anciano asesinado, los Motton, no había asistido ninguno. James, a su lado hacía ciertas señas ensayadas para decirle a Theodore si es que los pensamientos de los magos que allí había coincidían con lo que Serafina decía. Theodore comenzó a creer la versión de Frederick cuando James puso cara de horror cuando se acercaron a saludar a los Prestom. Y aún más cuando les felicito por la reciente Boda. No era necesario leer mentes para no notar en sus rostros la huella de la tragedia.

Theodore finalmente se acercó a la mesa de Augustus Taylor. Era un hombre grande, casi tan alto como su propio Padre. El cabello se parecía al de su hijo, pero no su rostro. Frederick se veía demacrado, Augustus se veía jovial.

—Joven señor Nott —dijo Augustus, poniéndose de pie y rodeando su mesa para saludarlo de primera mano— Es todo un honor ser visitado por usted. Ha sido una sorpresa, lamento no haber preparado esto mejor.

Theodore sonrió de vuelta, la sonrisa de protocolo— Ha sido una sorpresa para mí también —dijo tranquilo— Mi padre y yo hemos atrasado la visita al dominio por muchos años. Debimos venir cuando falleció el buen señor Magellan —dijo mirando a Serafina— espero no tome a mal que la hayamos visitado a ella primero. Quería ser lo más correcto posible.

—No se preocupe —dijo Augustus, mirando de reojo a Serafina— En su carta no mencionaba al señor Nott, imagino que está visitando al buen Fuller. Es raro ver a la pequeña Sera sin su querido Tío.

—En realidad no —dijo Theodore— Mi padre se encuentra atendiendo otros menesteres que necesitaban su presencia, sin embargo él consideró que sería adecuado que yo viniera en su lugar.

Augustus sonrió— Es una pena —dijo cabizbajo.

Theodore miró a James, este estaba mirando fijo a Augustus, pero reacciono y de inmediato le hizo una seña.

—Ciertamente —dijo Theodore— Sin embargo, mi padre me tiene a mí y puedo colaborar con él en sus deberes y obligaciones —Theodore volvió a sonreír.

Augustus enarco una ceja— Por supuesto.

—me gustaría conocer al resto de su familia.

—Claro —dijo resuelto, llamando a su familia a ponerse de pie, eran al menos dos docenas de personas, entre jóvenes, adultos, ancianos y niños— Ella es mi hija Eleanora —dijo apuntando a una muchachita de al menos nueve años que lucía toda sonrisas— ellos —dijo apuntando a dos niños y tres niñas— son Andrew y Blake, las niñas son Haly, Miranda y Frances. Son todos nietos de mi hermano menor, Jules —dijo apuntando a un hombre anciano— Mi tío Marcus

— ¿Y los padres de los niños? —interrumpió Serafina.

Augustus entrecerró los ojos, sin embargo, compuso su expresión y hablo a Theodore— Sus padres, lastimosamente se encuentran en París —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa— Mi tío Marcus, su hermana Fandín y su cuñado Hermes…

— ¿Y Frederick? —Pregunto Theodore— He oído que tiene un hijo adulto. No lo veo.

Augustus cambio su semblante bonachón por un rostro pétreo— Me temo que no nos puede acompañar… o mejor dicho, no se digna a hacerlo. Debe entender que esto es vergonzoso para mí de admitir… sin embargo —Augustus hizo una seña y su numerosa familia y todos se sentaron de inmediato. Theodore notó que Eleanora, la pequeña y sonriente niña miraba a la nada y no se movió— Eleanora, siéntate, por favor, hija —la niña obedeció de inmediato— Bueno, a Frederick se le ha metido en la cabeza una idea de lo más estúpida. Emprender una cruzada de exploración en el desierto, siempre le han fascinado esas cosas, todo hay que decirlo. Con suerte volverá en una pieza. La verdad he perdido la esperanza en ese muchacho, creo que mejor debo preparar a Eleanora para que me suceda en su momento. Ya no puedo confiar en Frederick.

Theodore asintió preocupado— Entiendo —dijo tratando de sonar realmente convencido. Supo que lo logró cuando Augustus volvió a tener esa expresión confiada.

Theodore se sentó a la mesa, sin embargo no probó bocado alguno, tampoco Serafina ni James. Cuando Augustus volvió a insistir por segunda vez en que le acompañe en un brindis, Theodore con una sonrisa dijo— Me gustaría dar unas palabras a las familias —dijo poniéndose de pie y levantando su copa— pienso que un brindis por la familia Taylor es lo adecuado.

Augustus iba a replicar cuando Serafina tomo su propia copa y con un tenedor repiqueteo en su copa de cristal resonando como si fuera una campana, seguramente había encantado su copa. Cuando Theodore miró a su espalda, notó como hombres y mujeres con capas caminaban hacia la mesa. Theodore hizo un encantamiento Sonorus y amplifico su voz.

—Buenos días —dijo con la voz amplificada y cada mirada se posó sobre Theodore. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Serafina sacaba su varita con una mano bajo la mesa, igual que James. Los magos con capas que se acercaban se pararon en seco— Como seguramente el Señor Taylor les informó, Soy Theodore Nott, hijo de Philip Emmanuel Nott, su Señor, a quien juraron lealtad bajo condiciones del vínculo mágico a través de los Taylor, esta leal familia —Theodore cambio de mano la copa— vine aquí para dar el pésame a la señorita Magellan, a quien todos ustedes deben conocer, Serafina, deja que te vean, por favor —Serafina oculto su varita entre los pliegues de la túnica e hizo una pequeña reverencia— pues su padre nos abandonó hace unos meses atrás. Mi padre y yo cometimos el error de dejar de visitar estos lares, sin embargo, los dejamos en buenas manos, nuestros amigos los Taylor en quien confío como mi padre confió alguna vez.

Theodore sonrió brillantemente, como muchas veces práctico— me hace feliz apreciar a todos aquí. Como bien saben, aun no tengo la mayoría de edad y he estado tan concentrado en mis estudios, que he dejado algo descuidados mis deberes, no me he relacionado con ustedes como debería. No he visitado sus hogares, no he alabado su hospitalidad ni apreciado sus victorias personales ni conocido a sus diversos hijos para ofrecerles mi amistad. Y lo que más lamento hasta ahora, es no haberme acercado a ustedes para escuchar también sus problemas. Mi padre siempre dice que se debe estar junto a los tuyos en las buenas y en las malas. Le debo mis felicitaciones a los Prestom por la boda a la que no pude asistir y tengo gran preocupación por los Motton, ya que he sabido que no está presente ninguno de ellos.

Theodore noto miradas incomodas entre los suyos— les pido que confíen en mí, como lo han hecho con mi padre —dijo despacio— él no los ha olvidado, y a partir de hoy, yo prestare especial atención todos ustedes. Y claro, haré lo posible por ayudarlos en cualquier problema que lleguen a tener. La familia Nott siempre ha protegido a los suyos. Una afrenta nuestros protegidos es una afrenta a nosotros —Theodore recorrió a los magos con la mirada— y nunca deben olvidar que si acaso algo malo ocurre a alguno de ustedes alguna vez, acudan a nosotros. Siempre nos queda la venganza.

Theodore alzó su copa.

—Brindo por nuestro leal Augustus Taylor —dijo efusivo y mirando a Augustus, cuyo rostro parecía tallado en piedra— Por la lealtad de todos ustedes y por la prosperidad que nos espera con tan buenos aliados a nuestro lado.

Theodore iba a beber de su copa…

Entonces pasó. Uno de los Prestom tomó su copa y la lanzó al suelo. De inmediato lo imitaron primero unos cuantos magos, luego más de ellos. El anciano mago Prestom que fue el primero en arrojar la copa camino hacia la mesa principal donde estaba Theodore, luego se dejó caer en una rodilla— ¡Joven señor! —Gritó el hombre, luego apuntó hacia Augustus Taylor— Ese hombre es un asesino. Los Motton no han venido porque siguen llorando al anciano Roger Motton, ¡Porque ese maldito hombre lo asesino!

— ¡Ese hombre miente! —Gritó Augustus— ¡Guardias! ¡Llévense a ese mentiroso! —Los magos a las espaldas de la mesa principal se movieron con agilidad— Joven señor, no le vaya a creer esos delirios a ese anciano rencoroso.

El anciano, aun postrado con una rodilla en el suelo no se movió un ápice— Los Motton siempre fueron leales amigos de los Prestom. Roger era mi amigo, fue padrino de uno de mis hijos. No puedo brindar por el hombre que lo mató —el hombre entonces hurgo en su capa y ofreció su varita en las manos hacia Theodore— Joven señor ¡Tiene que creerme!

Los guardias de Augustus prendieron al hombre y le despojaron de su varita y le pusieron en pie. Theodore miraba en silencio la implorante mirada del anciano. Miró en dirección a James. El asintió.

—Alto —dijo Theodore, dirigiéndose a los guardias— quiero escuchar al anciano.

Augustus a su espalda tiró su silla al ponerse de pie— ¡Ese hombre miente!

Theodore se volvió hacia el robusto mago y la ira le invadió con solo ver su rostro, el rostro de alguien que quería engañarlo tan descaradamente— ¡Tú eres el único mentiroso aquí! —Dejó tan estupefacto al hombre que incluso se echó hacia atrás— Todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora son mentiras. ¿Vas a decirme ahora la verdad acerca de donde está tu hijo? ¿O vas a seguir mintiendo?

Fandín, a quien Augustus presento como una tía suya, se echó a llorar y entre sollozos grito— Augustus lo encerró en una jaula en el patio —dijo con la voz rota— Anoche trataron de liberarlo y no sabemos nada de él desde entonces. Seguro también está muerto. ¡Es un asesino!

— ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! —corearon algunas voces a su alrededor.

— ¿Vas a seguir mintiendo? —pregunto Theodore.

—Fandín está loca —grito el hermano de la mujer, Marcus, otro tío de Augustus, acercándose a su hermana y cubriéndole la boca para que dejara de farfullar— Es una tontería ¿Cómo podría hacer Augustus todo lo que estos locos dicen? —Dijo con tal seguridad que Theodore sintió tristeza por ellos— ¡Son mentiras!

Theodore soltó un suspiro— Quisiera creerlo —dijo Theodore, mirando las caras de todos los presentes— pero lastimosamente para ustedes, yo se la verdad.

En ese momento, justo en ese mismo instante, aparecieron en medio del patio Edward, Frederick Taylor y el señor Fuller, junto a una veintena de magos y brujas, los aliados de Frederick. Algunos de los invitados suspiraban de alivio, Fandín Taylor se desmayó en brazos de su hermano y los niños pequeños se echaron a llorar. La pobre Eleanora Taylor seguía con la expresión sonriente y feliz mirando a la nada.

—Vamos —dijo Theodore, mirando al lívido hombre— Tu hijo está de vuelta en casa luego de su peligrosa expedición al desierto. Deberías estar feliz de que vuelve con vida.

Augustus tenía tal cara de furia que se volvió rojo— Al demonio —mascullo, alzando su varita y lanzando chispas azules de su varita.

Theodore miró alrededor, esperando una horda de magos a los que enfrentar… sin embargo, como esperaba, nada ocurrió. Augustus también lucía confundido.

Fue Serafina quien le hizo notar lo obvio— Nadie apoyara jamás a un traidor y un asesino. Menos cuando uno de nuestros auténticos señores está presente.

Augustus le escupió en la cara a Serafina, pero ella fue más rápida y se apartó.

— ¡¿Este pequeño niño, un auténtico señor?! —Augustus se burló— ¡Antes se postraban ante un anciano, ahora un mocoso! ¡Son todos ustedes patéticos descerebrados! —Luego apunto a Theodore— ¡Podría aplastarte con mi pie! ¡Mocoso pedazo de….!

Theodore había alzado su varita, silenciando al enorme mago— ¡Ya cállate! —Gritó Theodore, luego camino hacia donde estaba el anciano Prestom, quien volvió a dejarse caer en una rodilla — Levántese, Hugo —dijo Theodore con delicadeza, acuclillándose ante el anciano. Serafina le había dicho el nombre del mago— Has sido uno de los más valientes hombres que he visto en mi corta vida. Lamento que tu familia haya pasado por todo esto por dejar de cumplir mi deber.

El anciano alzo la mirada y Theodore podía ver el reproche en estos— El joven señor debería también visitar a los Motton, aún lloran a Roger.

—Lo haré —dijo Theodore— es una promesa.

A su alrededor, Frederick comenzaba a tomar control de la situación, tomando como prisioneros a los soldados que se alzaron en su contra cuando Augustus comenzó a planear sus traiciones. Hubo quienes intentaron aparecerse, pero habían tomado la precaución de acordonar el lugar desde el inicio. Serafina estaba encargada de poner en custodia a Augustus y James le daría apoyo.

Theodore ayudaba al anciano Prestom a ponerse de pie, ofreciéndole la mano y cuando este se marchó, Theodore creyó que el reproche en los ojos del mago se había despejado parcialmente.

— ¡Theodore! —gritó James.

Todo fue un caos. Serafina gritó, pues Augustus la derribo empujándola. El tío de Augustus, Marcus Taylor, tenía la varita en la mano y le apuntaba a Theodore. Antes de darse cuenta, Theodore recibió el primer impacto a medias, pues logró desviarlo por poco, sin embargo le alcanzo en el brazo, este comenzó a dolerle horriblemente, tanto que le obligo a dejarse caer con una rodilla en el suelo y dejo soltó su varita. El mago volvió a lanzarle otra maldición, Theodore sabía que no podría volver a defenderse de nuevo, pero antes de darse cuenta había sido empujado hacia el suelo; Edward se había arrojado hacia él y al mismo tiempo, había desviado el hechizo hacia uno de los soldados de Augustus que se había rendido, este se retorcía de dolor. James estaba enfrentando a Augustus, quien luchaba con magia no verbal, Serafina le asistió apenas y encontró su varita. Los magos gritaban, lanzaban maldiciones hacia los soldados de Augustus y estos se defendían. Serafina lanzo un hechizo cortante hacia la pierna de Augustus y James le envolvió el cuello con un incarcerus, logrando derribarlo. Edward se había puesto en pie y había comenzado a correr hacia Marcus Taylor, quien había lanzado el hechizo a Theodore.

Theodore, por su parte, se puso en pie, levanto su varita con la mano que no estaba herida y pudo esquivar hechizos y desviar otros, concentrándose en hacer las florituras exactas y precisas. Luego levantó su varita al cielo y sin decir una palabra, todo alrededor se volvió oscuro en un instante. Para todos los demás presentes, debió ser como si se apagara la luz de sus ojos.

Cuando Theodore deshizo el hechizo, todos los que fueron alcanzados estaban estáticos en sus sitios. Edward fue muy rápido en reaccionar, pues derribo a Marcus Taylor con una sola maldición. Augustus estaba azul en el suelo, pues la maldición de James siguió asfixiándolo. Pronto todos supieron que esa batalla era una confusión y Frederick y sus magos pudieron retomar el control. Theodore camino hacia Edward para verle la cara a aquel mago que trató de atacarlo a traición.

—Voy a recordar tu rostro —fue lo único que le dijo. Luego vio como Edward le sonreía al mago y le murmuraba cosas al oído que hicieron que palideciera.

Theodore sentía la sangre deslizarse por su brazo y su guante siendo empapado, camino rápidamente hacia James y levanto solo un momento su barrera de Oclumancia.

" _Me dieron"_ pensó de inmediato _"Estoy herido y no sé qué tan grave sea"_ espero que James le escuchara con claridad y debió hacerlo, pues dejo a Serafina la tarea de suprimir a Augustus y se acercó a él.

—Debemos irnos —dijo James— No sabemos que maldición es —dijo bajito.

" _También le dio a ese de allá"_ pensó Theodore _"solamente se retuerce de dolor. Seguramente querían demostrar lo débil que soy. No voy a dejarles ganar en esto. Dile a Edward que haga hablar a ese mago para que confiese que maldición es"_

James asintió en silencio y luego Theodore se dedicó a hacer florituras con la mano buena hacia su brazo para hechizarlo y que se detuviera el sangrado que sentía. Frederick dominó la situación más pronto de lo que cabría esperarse y pronto puso a los familiares que lo traicionaron en las mazmorras de su casa y cambió a la guardia de su tío por los aliados que no lo dejaron solo. Serafina fue principal vigilante en todo el proceso, al igual que el señor Fuller.

Fandín Taylor, cuando finalmente despertó del desmayo, se puso de rodillas frente a Theodore y le beso las manos y ni siquiera se asustó al oler la sangre seca en sus guantes, si no que lloro aún más, mascullando que no se merecían un joven señor tan valiente y fuerte. Eleanora Taylor fue liberada del maleficio imperio al que había sido sometida y se echó a llorar y corrió despavorida hacia su hermano y solo se calmó cuando este la estrecho en brazos.

Cuando se pudo establecer un poco de paz en la casa Taylor eran casi las tres de la tarde y Theodore comenzaba a dejar de sentir su brazo derecho por los muchos hechizos desensibilizadores que se puso encima. Edward fue bastante creativo para sacarle confesiones a Marcus Taylor y confesó el nombre de la maldición y sus efectos… lastimosamente, estos estos eran de permanecer por tiempo que no era perfectamente estimado. El dolor podía detenerse en un día o en una semana, aseguró el hombre luego del décimo Cruciatus que Edward le lanzó. Pero no duraría más allá de ocho meses, fue su nueva confesión cuando James jugó con maldiciones crece huesos. Uso un cuchillo para cortar carne y le abrió la carne del antebrazo al hombre y corto hasta descubrir al aire uno de sus huesos y siendo tan hábil para apuntar haciendo crecer el hueso hasta que creció tanto que le rompió la muñeca y se abrió paso atravesando la piel y seguía creciendo entre sangre y astillas, brotando entre sus dedos. Habló en cuanto Edward amenazo que los siguientes serían las piernas y luego las costillas. Theodore no sabía si sentirse agradecido o nervioso de la efectividad de Edward, pues arranco esa confesión al hombre en menos de una hora.

Para las tres treinta Frederick estaba perfectamente establecido y juró ante Serafina y el Señor Fuller como testigos para esperar un juicio familiar para su traicionero padre y recibir a Philip Nott en al menos tres semanas más para que se hiciera oficial su posicionamiento como el nuevo cabeza de familia… y por supuesto, debía establecer vinculo mágico con Philip Nott.

Pasado ese evento, Theodore se dirigió a la casa de los Motton, acompañado de Frederick, Serafina y James. Allí, Theodore se disculpó con la viuda y alabo la valentía de Roger Motton e invito a la cabeza de familia, en este caso, su hija mayor, Leila Motton y su esposo el volver a establecer amistad con la familia Taylor. Por suerte, no guardaban rencor a Frederick… sin embargo, pudo ver también el reproche en sus ojos cuando le miraban.

Recién a las cuatro treinta de la tarde cuando por fin Theodore, James y Edward pudieron marcharse para ir de vuelta a la casa Nott. Cuando llegaron, Philip estaba tomando el té junto a la tía de James. Theodore se preguntó si acaso estuvieron allí todo este tiempo. Su padre se puso de pie, al igual que Agatha Craston, incluso ella camino muy aprisa para llegar hasta James.

—Padre —dijo Theodore haciendo una cortísima reverencia— Señora Craston.

— ¿Cómo ha ido todo? —Preguntó Philip, llevando sus manos a la espalda.

—No ha sido impecable —dijo Theodore mirando hacia su brazo, el cual ni siquiera podía sentir— Arruine mi capa y deje que una maldición me alcance.

Philip llevó sus manos hacia adelante y se apresuró a tomar el brazo de Theodore y le quitó el guante rápidamente para ver su brazo. Hizo una mueca al ver la sangre y las heridas que iban hasta su antebrazo, como finas cortadas rojizas— Bueno —dijo aun mirando con desaprobación— al menos es superficial —luego miró a Edward— Espero que ese mago este muerto.

—De hecho —dijo Edward, que de pronto parecía tímido— esa es una maldición que infunde dolor y no sabemos cuánto durará. Torture al mago que la lanzó y confeso que dura de un día hasta ocho meses —luego sonrió a Philip— Seguramente estás feliz de que no lo he matado.

Philip no contesto, sino que simplemente bajo el brazo de Theodore con cuidado y le puso una mano en la espalda— Ven hijo, vamos por unas pociones —luego se volvió hacia Edward— Por favor, Edward, has que mis invitados se pongan cómodos.

Theodore permaneció sentado y en silencio en el salón donde su padre acostumbraba realizar su pociones y guardaba algunos elementos raros, se limitó a mirar a su padre todo el tiempo que este se demoró en limpiarle el brazo y atiborrarlo de pociones y ungüentos extraños que nunca vio antes— Pues realmente no parece algo invasivo —dijo Philip— Solamente te dolerá mucho, como Edward dijo.

Theodore asintió— será un problema —dijo pensativo— es mi brazo dominante. No podré justificar esta maldición en la escuela.

Philip se apoyó contra el mesón donde estaban todos los materiales que uso para curar a Theodore— Hay una poción que podría servir para esto —dijo y a continuación abrió un cajoncito de la mesa y saco un pequeño frasco con contenido verde y brillante— Esto es para invertir el movimiento de ciertas partes del cuerpo, generalmente es una especie de broma… pero podría servir para poder modificarlo y hacer que solo afecte a tus brazos y así podrás usar la izquierda en lugar de la derecha… y luego insensibilizar tu brazo y que lo muevas de cuando en cuando para no llamar demasiado la atención.

—Podría funcionar —dijo Theodore encogiéndose de hombros. Luego suspiro— Lo siento padre —dijo sonando decepcionado— Quería ser impecable en esto, pero fallé.

Philip volvió a apoyarse contra el mesón de trabajo— No siempre se puede ser perfectamente impecable —dijo sencillamente— y los planes rara vez salen como uno quiere. Escuchare toda la historia de Edward y luego analizare fríamente en que pudiste haber errado y lo discutiremos ¿De acuerdo?

Theodore asintió.

—Ahora, ve a cambiarte. James y tú tienen que volver a Hogwarts de inmediato. Te enviaré la poción modificada para la cena.

Cuando Theodore bajó al salón, perfectamente impecable, tal como había llegado ese día por la mañana, encontró a James en las mismas condiciones. James se despidió de su tía, Theodore se despidió también educadamente de ella. Edward agito el brazo, como su propia manera de despedirse.

Aparecieron el bosque prohibido y luego de destruir el traslador y guardar los pedazos, Theodore saco el Giratiempos. James se acercó para que la cadena pudiera caer sobre su cuello.

—Son exactamente siete horas y diez minutos para volver a donde comenzamos —dijo Theodore.

James alzó una ceja— Eso son cuatro vueltas y media. Cinco grados más.

Theodore asintió— Ahí vamos.

Dio las vueltas exactas al giratiempo y vio como a su alrededor todo se movía a velocidades impresionante y el sol se paseaba por el cielo y las hojas caídas volvían a los árboles. Theodore vio entonces a lo lejos como había un bulto en el suelo, una silueta apareció y estaba al pie del bulto… el bulto era el realidad una persona y la que estaba antes al pie ahora le lanzaba una maldición asesina y ambos se perdían en la espesura, volviendo por donde habían venido. El viaje en el tiempo había concluido y mirando James, Theodore podía saber que el también vio lo mismo.

Ambos volvieron en si cuando escucharon a alguien acercarse. James y Theodore corrieron para ocultarse detrás de las raíces de un árbol monstruosamente grande. El primer Plop les aviso que James del pasado se había marchado. Unos instantes más, otros pasos seguido de otro Plop y supieron que el Theodore del pasado también se marchó.

Ambos caminaron juntos por el sendero sin hacer un solo comentario, pero Theodore estaba seguro de lo que vio. Eso fue un asesinato. Alguien iba a morir en el bosque y ellos lo sabían. Cuando salieron del sendero, cada uno se fue por su lado. Theodore volvió a subir las escaleras hacia el lugar donde había estado con Blaise y las hermanas Greengrass. Sus piernas dolían de cansancio y estaba comenzando a pensar si era necesario mantener su teatro, bien Theodore podía decir que se aburrió e irse directamente a su torre y descansar… sin embargo, la perfección exigía sacrificios. Vio la emoción contenida del público que veía al subir y pensó nuevamente en lo que Blaise había dicho, acerca de que eran jóvenes y debían disfrutar una vida sin preocupaciones mientras pudieran. Los rostros alegres y risas alocadas comentando o gritando, siendo tan joviales. Theodore no se vía siendo de esa manera.

Y para que engañarse a sí mismo. Había disfrutado haciendo lo que hizo. Hacer que Serafina y Fuller corretearan de aquí para allá, jugar con las emociones de Frederick, igual que con sus esperanzas, dar ese discurso cursi y lograr que las familias de magos se rebelaran a su favor, jugar con palabras para que las cosas salgan como él quería. Jugar… eso era jugar. Theodore adivino la orden implícita de su padre al enviarlo en su nombre. Theodore tenía que saber jugar sin ventajas de su lado. Él no tenía vínculo que usar para someter a nadie, solo tenía su ingenio y su apellido, y lo había conseguido. Su brazo herido era una vergüenza, pero de alguna manera fue bien visto el cómo se defendió y el cómo soporto todo el dolor para cumplir las cosas que había prometido al visitar a los Motton. Theodore estaba orgullosos de sí mismo.

La emoción de la batalla aún no lo abandonaba, su corazón aún latía con fuerza recordando las emociones que lo tomaron cuando enfrento a Augustus Taylor y le gritó que era un mentiroso y un traidor a la cara. Ninguno de esos niños de escuela podría entender eso. Theodore era un guerrero que ya había probado estar en batalla y por si fuera poco, detuvo una guerra sin cuartel con un solo movimiento de varita. Era un excelente mago. Miró con desdén hacia el lago negro. ¿Campeones? Se preguntó. Theodore quería ver a esos magos enfrentarse a lo que Theodore enfrentó y salir solamente con un brazo herido.

Mientras continuaba subiendo se detuvo al escuchar los fuertes gritos del público y Theodore se obligó a sí mismo a repetir su encantamiento para amplificar su vista.

Cedric era el primero en llegar, junto a la chica Chang.

Theodore chasqueo la lengua, pues nuevamente había apostado a Potter. Sin embargo, como su padre decía, no todo puede salir como uno quiere. No acababa de subir cuatro escalinatas cuando nuevamente los gritos resonaron. Esta vez vio una cabeza de Tiburón saliendo de agua. Ahí llegaba Krum.

" _Estúpido e inútil Potter"_ pensó de mal humor.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Krum volvía a la normalidad y ayudaba a Granger a salir del agua, que seguramente estaba congelada. Cuando ya estaba por llegar a su lugar en las graderías escucho como el público aplaudía y gritaba con más fuerza que las anteriores veces. Theodore ni se molestó en mirar.

En silencio volvió a acomodarse a una orilla, al lado de Blaise.

— ¿A dónde fuiste? —pregunto Blaise sin mirar.

—A intentar hacer una apuesta de última hora —dijo con calma y en realidad, sin importarle si Blaise le creía o no— Potter es un dolor de cabeza. He perdido buenos Galeones.

Blaise soltó una risotada. Daphne seguía malhumorada, pues también perdió en apuestas. Astoria, por otra parte, esta jubilosa porque había apostado a Cedric y había ganado y le restregaba a Daphne su victoria hasta que extrañamente se quedó en silencio.

—Qué raro —dijo Astoria de pronto— todos los participantes hombres tenían a una chica para salvar… y Potter… bueno, Potter tenía a Weasley —dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado, pero luego sus mejillas se arrebollaron en un tono rojizo— ¿Sera Gay?

— ¿Por qué luces tan emocionada? —dijo Blaise entre risas.

Daphne sencillamente miró al cielo— Ya para, Astoria —se llevó una mano a la cara para cubrírsela con obvia vergüenza— no vayas a empezar.

* * *

Y no han pasado 84 años para un nuevo capitulo. La verdad que hoy amanecí inspirada y pues ya había pensado todo este capítulo en mi cabeza y he aquí, una rencilla de familias, eso tan peligroso y difícil de tratar a veces, que es justo la primera prueba real para Theodore.

Gracias a lluvia de oro por sus comentarios, en un ratin te contesto :D!

Gracias por leer y un abrazo!

Nos leemos en Enero, porque difícilmente podre actualizar. Mi trabajo me lo impide. 

Les deseo una Feliz Navidad por adelantado :D


	17. Capítulo 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Hermione aún tenía el cabello goteando cuando le dijeron que ya podía irse. Le habían dado una muy mullida toalla color gris para secarse el cabello y otra para cubrirse del frío. Víktor le había hecho un hechizo para secarle la ropa mojada, pero fue interrumpido por su director, el profesor Karkarov, quien le llamo a su lado para hacer juntos una pequeña protesta por haberle quitado el segundo lugar.

Hermione había sido asesinada con la mirada por más de la mitad de los alumnos de Durmstrang, pues cuando se anunció que el segundo lugar era para Harry, ella había sonreído. Ahora se daba cuenta de que eso probablemente no había sido muy inteligente ni educado de su parte. Ya de por si le lanzaban miradas incomodas desde que asistió al baile de navidad… o cuando los enviados de Karkarov buscaban a Víktor cuando estaban ambos en la biblioteca. Y era peor ahora que se repetía la leyenda que rezaba la segunda prueba: "A los campeones se les arrebato aquello que más valoran"

El rostro de Hermione se calentó.

Víktor se había resistido a dejarla sola, pero ella tuvo que decirle que no pasaba nada y le prometió esperarlo. Y ahora estaba allí en medio de la estancia casi desierta, su cabello aún húmedo. Ella no podía hacer mucho al respecto, pues le dijeron que su varita estaba en poder de la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione suspiro y se hundió un poco más en la butaca donde estaba esperando y se cubrió con la toalla hasta la nariz, ya casi toda la estancia desierta. Casi cinco minutos después, al fin apareció Víktor. Un chico lo intercepto en el camino y le dijo algo en su idioma, Víktor respondió, serio y con aquel tono de voz que no admitía discusiones y se alejó del muchacho.

—Hermion —dijo caminando rápidamente hacia ella. Ella ya se había puesto de pie para cuando la alcanzo. Víktor no dijo una sola palabra, llevo su mano hasta la muñeca de ella y le dio un tironcito para sacarla de allí.

Caminaron a prisa y aunque había más mirones afuera de las estancias, una sola mirada enfadada de Víktor hizo que nadie se acercara a ellos. Hermione pudo ver los rostros de desaprobación y algunos de sorpresa, además de los usuales cuchicheos.

Conforme caminaban se alejaron de la zona del lago donde fue la prueba y se adentraron cada vez más en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hermione pudo ver a lo lejos el solitario árbol frente al lago Negro. No había nadie allí. Hermione casi suspiro.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —dijo ella, tirando de su propia mano para que él muchacho desacelerara el paso.

—Al Castillo —dijo él, aun sin mirarla— la Biblioteca —dijo después— Lejos.

Hermione frunció el ceño— A ninguno de esos lugares le van a salir pies y saldrán corriendo ¿Sabes? —ella dio otro tirón más obvio de su mano para detener ese paso que era casi una carrera.

Víktor al fin la miro, pero se veía confundido, Hermione contuvo la frustración, pues era difícil mantener una conversación que no fuera con palabras usuales. Al parecer el sarcasmo era diferente en el otro lado del mundo. Ella suspiro— Quiero caminar más lento —dijo ella.

El búlgaro si capto perfectamente esas palabras, pues camino más acompasadamente— Perdón —dijo finalmente— Karrkarov está enfadado porr… —el pareció debatirse— está molesto y no quierro escucharr sus quejas ahorra.

Hermione asintió en silencio, pensando en todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora. Sabía de sobra que no caía bien a la comitiva de Durmstrang, entre ellas, a su director— Lo siento —dijo ella, aun mirando de reojo como Víktor no soltaba su muñeca y la hacía caminar a su lado. Víktor era bastante alto y ella se sentía pequeña junto a él. A veces… sentía como si estuviera caminando junto a un hermano mayor o algo por el estilo, aunque claro, ella no tenía hermano mayor. Ni siquiera hermanos.

—No —dijo Víktor de pronto— No tienes la culpa —dijo atropelladamente— Corriste peligro. Fue mi culpa, yo debo disculparrme.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza— No es así —dijo ella, aun mirando hacia el frente— Era parte de la prueba. Todo estaba bajo control. Además las cosas salieron bien. Nadie resulto herido. Está bien.

—No —fue lo único que dijo el muchacho. Víktor le dio un apretón ligero en la muñeca y apuntó hacia otro sitio, eran los pasajes de rocas y colinas para ir a hacia la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas y los invernaderos. La condujo por allí en silencio. Había hierba verde en el suelo y unas grandes rocas naturales en el lugar. Ella lo reconoció como el lugar donde le pego en la cara a Malfoy.

Víktor hizo que ella se pusiera de espaldas contra esas mismas rocas. Había un pequeño montículo de tierra allí y hacia que Hermione pareciera más alta. Víktor se puso de pie frente a ella y llevo una vacilante mano hacia su mejilla, haciendo que ella se pusiera roja.

—No está bien —dijo él— Esta mal. Si perdía como Fleur, hubieras estado sola en el fondo del lago. Debiste pasar miedo.

A Hermione se le retorció el estómago y no sabía si era por cómo Víktor decía esas palabras, con tanto pesar en cada una de ellas, porque realmente parecía terriblemente culpable o porque ella también aún estaba en una especie de Shock aun asimilando lo que había pasado. Recordó de nuevo la canción de las sirenas _"Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras"_ y no solo eso, Viktor le había propuesto visitarlo durante las vacaciones y ella aún no le había dado una respuesta, sintió que nuevamente las mejillas se le coloreaban. Cuando la profesora McGonagall le dijo que ella sería parte de la prueba, pensó que era por Harry. No por Krum. — No hubiera pasado nada —dijo ella, atreviéndose también a alzar una mano y posarla sobre la mejilla de Víktor. La barba afeitada pinchaba levemente en sus manos. A ella le gustaba ese tacto— Y aunque hubiera pasado, no te culparía —dijo con voz baja— Además Harry también estaba allí, me hubiera ayudado.

Hermione advirtió que Víktor la miró más atentamente, quizá analizando las palabras ante alguna a la que no hallara significado, pero luego solamente giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y acerco su rostro al suyo.

Este era el tercer beso juntos. Hermione ahora acostumbraba cerrar los ojos cuando él la besaba y se perdía en la oscuridad de su mente mientras lo hacían. Su corazón latía a un ritmo increíble, pero él se había acercado tanto a ella que podía sentir como el corazón de Viktor latía de la misma forma. La mano que él tenía en su mejilla fue hasta su nuca y se enredó en su cabello húmedo, mientras su otra mano se apoyaba contra su cintura por debajo de la toalla que aún tenía puesta como si fuera una capa y se deslizaba de a poco hacia su espalda baja. Eso era nuevo, tanto, que Hermione dio un pequeño respingo. Víktor no se detuvo, si no que la beso con más fuerza. El beso con lengua no era algo nuevo y Hermione había perdido bastante vergüenza a estas alturas… sin embargo, aun con los ojos cerrados se preguntaba qué es lo que hizo que alguien como Víktor Krum se hubiera fijado en ella.

Una vez escucho a Lavender hablar con Parvati acerca de que quizá a Víktor le gustaban las chicas tímidas o mojigatas como Hermione, aquellas primerizas que ni siquiera sabían cómo dar un beso adecuado. Hermione se había sentido tan humillada con esas palabras que más tarde ese día hechizo unos chocolates que Lavender había recibido el día anterior y no sintió culpa alguna.

" _Siempre nos queda la venganza"_ Eso le había dicho Nott una vez y aunque Hermione pensaba que eso era un modo de pensar bastante cuestionable… en la vida real, era bastante practico. Hasta se parecía a la justicia.

Ante la inexperiencia, Hermione recurrió a la única persona con quien podría hablar al respecto de esas situaciones, esa era Ginny. Ella fue como una especie de luz en un túnel y prácticamente su consejera para saber qué hacer cuando se encontrara a solas con Víktor… aunque en realidad, rara vez hacía lo que ella decía que debía hacer. A decir verdad, Hermione había creído que todo se trataría de besos y la compañía silenciosa de Víktor en la biblioteca que en un principio ella llego a creer que era porque la vigilaba o algo por el estilo.

Sin embargo ahora era distinto, pues el si la apreciaba como algo valioso. Si no ¿Por qué fue ella la escogida como la persona a rescatar para su prueba?

Ella llevo primero una de sus manos al cuello de Víktor y luego la otra, casi abrazando su cuello. Él murmuro algo y se alejó momentáneamente de ella. Hermione abrió los ojos y lo vio sonreír— Hermion —fue lo que dijo antes de que volviera a besarla. Esta vez la tomó por sorpresa y casi hace que resbale del pequeño montículo de hierba donde estaba parada, sujetándose con más fuerza del cuello de Víktor. Él se pegó aún más a ella, si es que eso era posible. Incluso Víktor llego a morderle un costado del labio con bastante fuerza. Hermione estaba en medio de una nube entre un pequeño dolor y una extraña satisfacción.

Un carraspeo los hizo reaccionar de inmediato, sacándolos de ese ensueño en donde se habían embarcado.

Víktor gruño algo, casi inentendible, pero Hermione alcanzo a escuchar _"Tranquila, es mi amigo"_ , luego le dio un corto beso en los labios y luego se giró hacia el espectador que había llegado, pero sin soltar su mano. El recién llegado tenía el mismo uniforme que Víktor y una expresión seria.

—Perdón por interrumpir —dijo mirando primero a Hermione y haciéndola colorear, y luego miro a Víktor— pero Karkarov dice que quiere almorzar contigo.

—Después, Petrov —dijo Víktor— Acompañare a Hermion al castillo.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza— Él dijo que ahora. Tienen que hablar de… aquello. Dijo que era importante. Muy importante.

Hermione pudo ver como la expresión de Víktor se endurecía. Hermione dio entonces un leve tirón a su mano, llamando su atención— El castillo está cerca —le dijo con su tono de suficiencia— puedo llegar desde aquí —Víktor la miró entrecerrando los ojos, seguramente dispuesto a replicar, pero Hermione no quería ser la culpable de una enemistad de Víktor con los suyos, menos de su director— Dice que es importante. Podemos vernos más tarde.

Víktor finalmente asintió. Aún la tenía tomada de la mano, levantó esta directamente hacia sus labios y le dio un suave beso en el dorso como despedida. Ella lo vio alejarse con el otro muchacho mientras ambos cruzaban palabras, y se quedó allí de pie hasta que se perdieron en la distancia. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y suspiro antes de darse cuenta.

—Por fin —dijo alguien, y se oyó tan claramente que bien podría detrás de ella. Hermione casi grita del susto. Se dio vuelta de inmediato y con tanta violencia que se golpeó la cabeza contra las rocas a su espalda. Busco por instinto su varita, pero sus manos solo sujetaron aire. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó de inmediato cuando vio quien había hablado.

Frente a ella, estaba Theodore Nott. Llevaba una túnica oscura y tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su capa, solo resaltaba su rostro pálido. Se veía serio, como de costumbre… pero ahora parecía aburrido. Hasta parecía estarla juzgando. Sus azulísimos ojos, más malvados que nunca.

—Me asustaste —ella reclamó.

El solamente se encogió de hombros— Si tuvieras tu varita a mano no te hubieras asustado.

Si, estaba juzgándola— me hubiera asustado de todas maneras —dijo cruzándose de brazos— Me la requisaron la noche anterior por la prueba.

— Un mago listo la recuperaría lo más pronto posible. Siempre hay que tenerla a mano —dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hermione entrecerró los suyos— Eso iba a hacer.

El hizo una mueca y miraba hacia otro lado— Si tú lo dices…

Hermione rodó los ojos, pues veía venir seguramente un sermón al estilo de Nott, con sus puntuales observaciones acerca de los errores o equivocaciones que tenía Hermione y que la hacía una bruja incompetente (aunque no lo dijera directamente, ella sabía que eso es lo que él quería decir) y sus menciones de cosas que según el "no aprobaba". Automáticamente le dolió la cabeza. Ya tenía suficiente con las críticas de Ron desde el baile de navidad como soportar también las de él— Mira Nott….

— ¿Qué tienes allí? —dijo de pronto acercándose a ella, acortando demasiado la distancia entre ambos. Hermione ni supo cómo reaccionar, pues estaba preparada para un ataque verbal, no para una invasión a su espacio personal. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, pues vio como Nott llevaba su enguantada mano izquierda hacia su rostro y hacía que levante el mentón. Le recordó a como cuando le enseño a bailar, pero esa vez no la miraba como la estaba mirando ahora. Nott tenía el cabello casi cubriéndole los ojos, pero incluso así pudo ver la desaprobación en ellos— ¿Acaso Krum es un salvaje? —dijo con crítica.

— ¿Q-Qué…? —ella tartamudeo. El corazón volándole, como si fuera un tambor de Quiditch. En parte vergüenza, en parte sorpresa. Nott no podía estar haciendo esa clase de preguntas a ella a la cara.

Nott acento su pulgar cerca de la comisura de su labio y ella sintió un pinchazo, era cerca del lugar que Víktor le había mordido. Nott bajo la mano y Hermione se llevó su propia mano a los labios, roja de vergüenza— Tienes algo de sangre allí —dijo él.

— No me di cuenta —ella murmuro mientras agachaba la vista y llevaba sus manos hacia la toalla que tenía a los hombros para llevarla a sus labios, había un leve rastro rojo allí.

Nott hizo otra mueca y saco su varita con la misma mano izquierda y luego de hacer unas florituras, la acerco a su rostro; con un ligero toque de ella su labio se sintió refrescado y el pequeño dolor que había sentido desapareció. Theodore llevo nuevamente su mano hacia el mentón de Hermione, haciendo que ella mire hacia arriba.

Nott había guardado su varita en el bolsillo. Hermione se aplasto contra la pared antes de darse cuenta, completamente en estado de alerta, como si esperara una especie de ataque de parte de Nott, pero era ilógico, pues ya había guardado su varita y además ya la había apuntado a la cara y no reacciono de la misma manera. Nott no hizo nada aparte de analizarla. Aún con su mano en la barbilla de ella, hizo que girara de perfil. Hermione, muda de impresión, no se resistió.

—Ahora se ve mejor —dijo, luego de asentir hacia ella, finalmente libero su mentón y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Gracias —dijo ella aturdida, mientras otra vez se llevaba una mano al labio sanado.

— Deberías ser más precavida —menciono Nott, mientras se llevaba la mano izquierda hacia su bolsillo— y cuidadosa ¿Sabes la cantidad de maleficios que puedes sufrir indirectamente con solo una gota de sangre? Nada listo de tu parte, teniendo en cuenta que puede que la mitad de fans e Krum planeen venganzas infantiles en tu contra—Ella asintió en silencio sin darse cuenta— ¿Recuerdas que me debes un favor?

Hermione volvió a asentir— Sin preguntas ni protestas.

Theodore se veía complacido— Ese es otro favor. Me debes uno desde principios de año—ahora parecía estar sonriendo, Hermione frunció el ceño, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos— necesito que preparares una poción para mí. Hoy es un día perfecto para eso, pues tiene que reposar a la luz de la luna y bueno, las mazmorras no son precisamente famosas por sus miradores. Quiero que prepares la poción y la pongas en la ventana de tu habitación para vigilarla, tampoco quiero mirones. Seguro podrás inventar una buena mentira —luego metió la mano izquierda en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuero, tendiéndosela a Hermione— Aquí dentro están los ingredientes, materiales y también las indicaciones. Quiero mi poción en perfectas condiciones mañana por la tarde en la biblioteca. A las tres estaría bien, allí te contare todo.

Como ella no se movía, Nott llevo la mano libre hacia Hermione, tomándole la muñeca derecha e hizo que tendiera la mano para poner sobre ella la bolsa y dándole un pequeño apretón en sus dedos para que ella sujete la bolsa. Hermione miraba con desconcierto cada cosa que ocurría. Nott parecía de lo más relajado, volvió a asentir y luego se dio media vuelta y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra. Hermione aún estaba en Shock.

¿Pero qué demonios había sido eso?

* * *

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan temerario? —pregunto James, cruzándose de brazos— Es obvio que no estás pensando con claridad —farfullo apenas, la situación estaba sobrepasándolo de una manera extraordinaria.

—Estoy pensando con perfecta claridad —replico Theodore sin mirarlo, pues tenía toda su atención dedicada a hacer nuevas florituras desensibilizadoras a su brazo maldecido— mi prioridad ha sido siempre el estar perfectamente informado. _Eso_ que vimos ha sucedido en estricto secreto. _Eso_ debió suceder al menos a las cinco de la tarde, arribamos a la mansión cerca de las seis, mi padre lo hubiera mencionado si lo hubiera sabido, así que seguramente no lo sabía. Tendremos información exclusiva en nuestras manos.

James hizo una mueca imperceptible. Theodore tenía serias intenciones de ser espectador de un asesinato, o al menos saber quién era asesinado y quien el asesino. Estaba dejando perfectamente claro que no planeaba interferir… aun así…

— Podríamos crear una paradoja —dijo James— Esta bien usar un giratiempo, pero no interferir de manera torpe. Nosotros no estuvimos presentes mientras _eso_ paso, si ahora nos introducimos en ese cuadro ¿Tengo que recordarte lo insensato que es lo que pretendes?

Theodore aún seguía sin mirarlo— No quiero intervenir, solamente quiero… —el hizo una mueca de dolor y comenzó a hacer puños abiertos y cerrados con la mano derecha— esta maldita cosa no funciona.

James suspiro. Cuando Theodore maldecía era clara muestra de estar demasiado molesto o cuando algo no salía como quería. James hacía tiempo tenía la teoría de que si Theodore alzaba la voz para algo sería el aviso del fin de alguien o de algo y lo confirmo ese mismo día en la casa de los Taylor.

— Otro motivo más para dar marcha atrás —dijo tratando de sonar razonable— eres bueno con la mano izquierda, pero no tanto. Iremos a espiar a un asesino que se ha atrevido a matar en los terrenos del colegio. Sea quien sea, es peligroso. No puedes hablar en serio al decir que quieres ir allí y echar un ojo con tu brazo en ese estado y solo yo como tu respaldo.

Theodore lanzo otro encantamiento sobre su brazo y luego, aún con la varita en mano lanzó una larga mirada al bosque prohibido, luego lanzó otra larga mirada hacia un sendero en la lejanía, el camino que conducía hacia el lugar donde se dictaban la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas— puede que tengas razón —dijo finalmente, pero todavía sin mirarlo— Esto no está funcionando como debería —guardo la varita en el bolsillo de su uniforme y luego se llevó la mano izquierda hacia la cabeza para echarse el cabello hacia atrás, James notó que tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando finalmente los abrió, le dedico una mirada de desdén inexplicable. A veces, cuando Theodore le miraba de esa manera, James tenía ganas de mirar hacia otro lado— De acuerdo, tú ganas. No seremos mirones insensatos.

James prácticamente suspiro de alivio. Theodore miro hacia otro lado, nuevamente hacia aquel sendero y luego de menear la cabeza, comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el lago negro. James hizo amago de seguirlo, sin embargo Theodore se giró al instante— estaba por olvidar cierto detalle —dijo relajado— quiero que escribas un pergamino por mí a Greengrass con este mensaje _"Mañana enviare noticias"._ Que sea implícito que el mensaje va de mi parte.

James hizo una mueca, pero tuvo cuidado de morderse la lengua y solamente asintió. Él sabía que Theodore podía usar un encantamiento para escribir tal mensaje, pero lo enviaba a él. Eso era una despedida elegante. Mientras caminaba hacia el castillo, pudo ver como Theodore se dirigía hacia el árbol cercano al lago negro, el lugar al que acostumbraba ir a leer y apreciar el paisaje, en palabras del mismo Theodore… pero que de aquí a un tiempo, había prohibido sutilmente a James poner un pie allí mandándole o pidiéndole hacer encargos ridículos y a veces diciendo que allí es donde iba cuando quería estar solo y no ser molestado. Sin embargo, más de una vez James pudo comprobar que esa prohibición era solamente para él, pues la impura era frecuente en aquel lugar.

Aunque las cosas ahora eran un tanto distintas, pues al parecer Theodore había estado prefiriendo estar solo las últimas semanas. James esperaba que esa nueva actitud fuera algo permanente.

Una vez llegó al castillo se dirigió directamente hacia las mazmorras para cumplir el encargo de Theodore. James se preguntó si no había cometido un error al no preguntarle acerca de la dirección de Edward, pues nunca le había encargado escribirle en su nombre y ahora podría sospechar que mantenía correspondencia con el hombre y eso le haría desconfiar. Aunque después de todo, James tenía como coartada el evento de año nuevo, cuando James ayudo a Edward a robar un giratiempo en el departamento de misterios.

A James le invadió un escalofrío de solamente recordar ese evento. De por sí a James no le había caído bien Edward por ser un mestizo arribista; le había caído peor por ser tan malditamente perfecto y detallista en los golpes que daba. El robo fue tal perfección absoluta que James no podía sentir otra cosa que insana envidia.

Luego estaba el evento en la casa Taylor. Ahora, James no tan solo tenía insana envidia de Edward, sino que también ahora le tenía un sano temor.

James no estuvo presente en el interrogatorio a Marcus Taylor, pero si vio los resultados. El brazo derecho del mago estaba hecho trizas, como si alguien hubiera intentado remover un hueso del antebrazo por entre los dedos para sacarlo por allí. Había manchas de sangre por todo el suelo y pedazos blancuzcos desperdigados por allí. James sospechaba que eran astillas de huesos. Edward estaba allí, sentado a horcadas sobre una silla girada y con las manos colgando del respaldo, la varita balanceándose en sus dedos. James imagino que había comenzado esa tortura por el brazo derecho en venganza por la maldición que le lanzó el mago a Theodore, incluso se lo pregunto a Edward.

—Ni siquiera lo había pensado —había dicho este cuando se lo pregunto— para esto, es necesario descubrir el hueso de la persona. Un brazo tiene menos musculo, además de que con arremangar la camisa del desgraciado era suficiente. Comenzar por el brazo era más sencillo.

James había visto con estupefacción como Edward después había comenzado a dedicarse a usar la varita para quitar manchas de sangre de la pared y el suelo a punta de encantamientos.

— ¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar? —había preguntado antes de darse cuenta. La naturalidad con la que el hombre actuaba se parecía como algo rutinario en él… y de mucha práctica. Edward no tenía una sola mancha en su bonita capa y lucía sereno, mientras que James aún luchaba con las ganas de vomitar— una vez me dijiste que como mi familia tiene una situación precaria, nos pedirían hacer las cosas que casi nadie más quiere hacer. ¿Qué le piden hacer a un mestizo como tú?

Edward había detenido su tarea y le había dedicado una expresión amable— Llegare hasta donde yo mismo me permita —había respondido— soy ambicioso, eso es verdad, no es algo que yo me esfuerce mucho por ocultar, todos encuentran la utilidad en alguien con ambición. Pero hay ciertos límites que no me gustaría cruzar. El encanto, querido James —dijo balanceando su varita de un lado al otro— es algo que no me puedo permitir perder. Y nadie se maravilla con alguien despiadado, bueno, solo los sádicos y desde hace algunos años he decidido que quiero estar a varios metros de distancia de personas así.

—Ahora mismo pareces uno. Un sádico.

Edward se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda para seguir con su tarea de limpiar— Pero nadie está mirando, solamente tú. —Edward Greengrass suspiro y se puso en pie mientras seguía lanzando encantamientos— Yo tenía una misión y aquel patán —dijo apuntando a Marcus Taylor con su varita, quien estaba desmayado en un rincón de aquella habitación— casi arruina todo. Aunque igual esto es resultado de que Theodore se haya pasado un poco de la raya jugando a ser un valiente muchacho y dejo su espalda descubierta. Como sea, alguien tiene que arreglar las cosas.

James oculto un escalofrío mirando las manchas rojas en el piso— Yo no diría que esto es precisamente arreglar algo.

Edward soltó una risilla y se volvió para mirarlo— ¿Qué piensas que es lo que estoy arreglando? —James no dijo nada, Edward enarco una ceja— Mi buena reputación como mago eficiente, por supuesto. Algo que siempre es bueno hacer, James, es demostrar lo útil que uno puede ser, con los Nott más que con nadie. Aunque claro, siempre es bueno mostrar cierto pudor, real o imaginario. No soy ningún lame botas ni tampoco un sabueso de ataque, sin embargo, hay órdenes que se tienen que cumplir de cierto modo. Theodore dijo que quería respuestas sobre aquella maldición que le alcanzo y yo se las he dado. ¿Te das cuenta de que pudo pedirte a ti que hurgues en la mente del patán? —Edward fingió que un escalofrío le invadió los hombros— todavía me estoy preguntando si el mismo Theodore me está probando o es que acaso él quería venganza pero no se atrevió a tomarla con sus propias manos y me utiliza a mí, porque sabe que no me quedara más opción que la tortura. En cualquiera de los dos casos, él está siendo prudente y yo lo acepto de buena gana sin discutir ni protestar y obviamente me quedare callado, Theodore seguramente me lo agradecerá también.

James se cruzó de brazos— Theodore no es de esa manera.

Edward volvió a encogerse de hombros— ¿Ves que es lo que hace tener una bonita reputación? Nadie se espera estas cosas sucias de alguien respetable y que se ve tan correcto como Theodore —Edward le dedico una sonrisa de compasión— Solo cinco personas sabrán acerca de esto. Yo hice lo que hice porque Marcus Taylor morirá tarde o temprano, en una ejecución o por accidente, él no va a hablar. No se puede tener a alguien libre y campante después de haber atacado al hijo único de una familia tan importante. Lo hará el mismo Philip, porque dudo que obligue a Theodore a hacerlo, es demasiado joven. Si no, seguramente me enviaran a mi o a cualquier otro y nadie va a negarse. Theodore tampoco hablará, porque dudo que admita que mando a torturar a alguien, o matarlo. Eso no cuadra con su personalidad conservadora. Philip estará gustoso de torturarlo un poco más pero no dirá nada tampoco porque para él las traiciones son cosas con las que seguramente convive hace decenas de años y esta es solo una más —Edward finalmente había terminado de limpiar todo— quedamos dos. Tú y yo. Por supuesto, este no es un tema para una charla casual y algo de lo que me gustaría alardear… entonces solamente quedas tú —James le sonrió— pero somos buenos colegas y algo me dice que quieres que nos llevemos bien. Estoy seguro que harás como que no viste nada y de preferencia, lo olvidaras.

Edward se sacudió la capa por la parte de adelante y luego de guardar la varita, se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio. Finalmente suspiro— Esto casi ha sido un desastre. Philip no debió enviar a Theodore. Debió venir él en persona y Theo solo debió mirar.

James entorno los ojos— ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Edward le dedico una mirada en silencio, pero su brillante sonrisa se había esfumado. De hecho, se le veía cansado— Créeme, James. No quieres saber —luego, le dio una palmada en el hombro a James— Hazme un favor —dijo aún serio— No pierdas de vista a Theodore.

Cuando James había llegado al salón principal, pudo ver como Edward saludaba a quienes se cruzaba con su usual sonrisa brillante, encontrando conversación con todo el mundo, como si fuera amigable con todo el mundo. Lo miró fijamente, preguntándose como lo hacía. Y aún ahora se lo preguntaba.

Volviendo de la lechuceria, pudo ver a lo lejos el árbol cercano al lago negro, el lugar donde había ido Theodore pero que ahora estaba desierto. James caminó hacia el castillo, aun preguntándose acerca de aquella extraña actitud de Edward y su aún más extraña petición.

* * *

Hermione fue puntual al día siguiente. Hacer la poción fue una especie de desafío personal, en su opinión. O quizá solamente se decía eso a sí misma para acallar la voz interna en su cabeza, pues parte de ella estaba indignada por la actitud de Nott de venir y pedir cosas sin mayores explicaciones. Peor aún, aquella maldita certeza de que ella haría lo que el pidió.

Se recordó una y otra vez que él le había advertido acerca de una especie de código de buenos magos, aquel que decía que si uno prometía algo debía cumplirlo. De momento, Hermione estaba siendo una fiel cumplidora de su palabra. Esperaba que llegado el momento, Theodore lo fuera también.

En su mesa usual dentro de la biblioteca, Hermione se dedicó a hojear un ejemplar de historia de la magia. No había sido una mañana agradable, pues había leído el artículo de corazón de bruja y solo de recordar se le calentaban las mejillas. Recordaba la mirada de _"Te lo dije"_ de Nott, clavada en su espalda durante casi todo el almuerzo. Claro, eso solo era un aditamento a los constantes comentarios nada gratos de Ron hacia Viktor y todos los motivos acerca de porque ella estaba siendo una insensata al tener un acercamiento con el Búlgaro. Pero de entre ambos, la mirada reprobatoria de Nott pesaba más, por alguna razón.

—Hola Granger —dijo alguien a su espalda.

Hermione se giró y vio como Nott caminaba elegantemente hacia la silla frente a ella y se sentaba perfectamente erguido. Hacía tiempo que no se sentaban ambos en la biblioteca y aun así seguía recordando que Theodore Nott era bastante rígido con su postura.

—Hola Nott —dijo mirándole ahora fijamente a los ojos.

Nott mantuvo sus ojos azules fijos en ella, como si fuera una batalla visual que empezaba por quien sabe qué razón. Hermione se fijó en que no traía uniforme del colegio, además del cabello algo desarreglado y las ya usuales sombras oscuras bajo los ojos. Como desde hace semanas, ella se preguntaba qué es lo que Nott había estado todo este tiempo de autoaislamiento. Nada ilegal, esperaba ella.

El alzó una ceja— ¿Y bien? —dijo mirando hacia la mochila de Hermione, que estaba sobre la mesa.

Hermione rodó los ojos— Dijiste que me contarías el porqué de la poción. —Dijo llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de la túnica— no sería cosa de un mago listo entregarte una poción que contiene tantos elementos extraños sin preguntar para que la usaras.

Nott reclino la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla, aún con los ojos fijos en ella, pero tenía una chispa de diversión en ellos— Aprendes algo lento —dijo sobrado de sí mismo, luego metió una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un pergamino doblado que deslizo sobre la mesa, haciendo una seña para que ella lo tomara— Anda, puedes leerlo.

Hermione tomó el pergamino con fingida calma y luego de abrirlo leyó las líneas en él.

 _Querida Andy,_

 _Recurro a ti porque no creo que pueda recurrir a nadie más. Espero que me perdones por la situación en la que podrías encontrarte por considerar el ayudarme, pero no tengo en quien más confiar. Bien dicen los sabios que no puedes confiar en nadie más que en tu familia… sin embargo, creo que ese montón de sabelotodos debieron conocer primero a la nuestra. Seguramente decidieron eso pensando en gente como tú._

 _Necesito que hagas llegar este mensaje a Evan._

 _Se perfectamente dónde están tus lealtades y créeme que no intentaría engañarte para hacer algo malo, pero esto me sobrepasa de todas las manera posibles y corriendo riesgo de sonar repetitivo, tengo que volver a decir que no puedo confiar en nadie más. Creo que he perdido la cabeza un poco… o puede que alguien haya hurgueteado un poco aquí. No tengo la más remota idea, solo sé que hoy estoy en Albania y no recuerdo exactamente si tome el tren o una escoba. Sé que es confuso, sin embargo, confío en ti._

 _Decidí mi camino y puede que no haya meditado mucho al respecto, pero las lealtades vienen en escalones. Primero yo, luego familia, luego lo demás. Sin embargo, Andy, ¿Qué hago cuando mi familia es detestable y mi mejor amigo, y aquello que él más ama, corre peligro? Dijiste una vez que nunca estamos completos del todo, bueno, si todo sigue como ahora, el quedarme callado hará que mi querido amigo muera de dolor. Y no puedo permitir eso._

 _La moral me obliga a tomar un camino y tengo tanto miedo que no podría explicar o confesar a nadie más. Ojala te hubiera escuchado a ti o a mi hermano desde el inicio. Sin embargo, yo creía en algo, creí fervientemente, y comienzo a creer que todo es una gran mentira. ¿O acaso estoy equivocado?_

 _Vida a la vida, Andy. Ese es mi mensaje para Evan._

 _El entenderá el resto._

 _Te amo, como ame a todo lo bueno que llego una vez a mi vida y eso definitivamente incluye a mi hermano, por favor, díselo, porque aunque salga bien de todo esto, creo que no podré decírselo yo._

 _Con amor, Reg._

A Hermione le temblaba el labio cuando termino de leer.

— Es una carta de amor —dijo Hermione con la voz suave.

Nott tenía una expresión curiosa en el rostro cuando ella volvió a mirarlo— ¿Te parece que es una carta de amor?

Hermione asintió volviendo a poner total atención a la carta— Sí.

Nott se cruzó de brazos— Menciona que es familia.

Hermione asintió, aun mirando hacia la carta— Hay varios tipos de familia —dijo ella, volviendo a enfrentar la mirada algo malvada del muchacho sentado frente a ella— Familia de sangre y la nueva familia. Una esposa no tiene la misma sangre que su esposo, pero se convierte en familia—luego ella volvió a ver hacia la carta— y al parecer estaban separados por decisiones del hombre.

—A veces eres muy inocente —le oyó decir. Cuando Hermione volvió la vista al frente, se encontró una muy extraña mirada de Nott, fue solo un instante, luego volvió a ser la mirada de maldad de costumbre, aquella que ponía cuando pensaba en dar catedra— Andy y Reg son primos.

Hermione hizo una mueca, luego volvió a mirar la carta, pero con otros ojos— No hay manera de averiguar eso solo con la carta —dijo ella de inmediato— escrita como esta, parece una de amor.

Nott se encogió de hombros— Bien por Reg, seguramente él quería que sonara de esa manera —Hermione le miro desconcertada— suena a arrepentimiento, dolor y todo lo demás… sin embargo —Nott extendió la mano y Hermione entendió que pedía la carta de regreso. Ella se la entrego— Aquí también hay muchas incoherencias. Además del sutil chantaje sentimental —Nott negó con la cabeza— " _por favor, díselo, porque aunque salga bien de todo esto, creo que no podré decírselo yo._ " Imagino que para Andy debería ser un frio puñal clavándose en el maldito hígado. Este Reg es brillante, trata de convencerla de que enviar este mensaje es su última voluntad, aun cuando eso haga que Andy traicione sus propias lealtades.

Hermione vio a Nott concentrado en la carta, parecía molesto. Nunca le había oído maldecir en su presencia. Eso era realmente desconcertante— ¿Conocías a Andy? —pregunto.

Nott dejo la carta a un lado y le miró entornando los ojos— Merlín, claro que no.

Ella entrecruzo sus propios dedos— Bueno, pareces molesto.

—Me molesta el chantaje sentimental —dijo resuelto— de cualquier tipo, en cualquier situación. Venga de donde venga. Me parece un recurso idiota, producto de escasez de imaginación —Nott volvió de nuevo a su postura despreocupada— Hay maneras más creativas para conseguir cosas de la gente.

Hermione puso empeño en sonar irónica— ¿Cómo los favores?

Un fantasma de sonrisa asomo apenas en los labios de Nott, pero solo un instante— No me dirás que prefieres el chantaje barato.

Ella apunto con el mentón hacia la carta— ¿Cómo sabes que es chantaje barato? —Nott aún la miraba a los ojos cuando saco la varita con la mano izquierda y luego de una floritura, el pergamino estallo en llamas— ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! —dijo alarmada y mirando hacia todos lados, esperando que madame Pince apareciera y les castigara. Rápidamente sacó su propia varita e hizo un encantamiento de agua que barrió con el fuego que quemaba el pergamino.

Nott había sido rápido para encantar una barrera para no ser empapado por el agua.

— ¡Señorita Granger! —Madame Pince apareció a sus espaldas— ¡¿Se puede saber que está haciendo?!

Hermione tartamudeaba, ella tenía la varita en la mano y efectivamente ella realizo el hechizo, pero no había rastros de agua ni de fuego en la mesa.

— ¿Por qué tendría que estar haciendo algo? —preguntó Nott con curiosidad.

Madame Pince examino la mesa y miró detenidamente a Nott— Escuche un fuerte ruido.

—Deslice la silla mal —dijo Nott— La señorita Granger me dijo que hacia demasiado ruido. Mis disculpas, Madame Pince.

La mujer miró con ojos entrecerrados a Nott— ¿Y porque la señorita tiene la varita en la mano?

Nott miró hacia otro lado— La asuste, discúlpame también, Granger.

Madame Pince volvió a analizar a Nott, pero luego dirigió su dura mirada a Hermione— ¿Es eso cierto, señorita Granger?

Hermione asintió en silencio, pero Madame Pince espero un momento más antes de retirarse y volver a decir que debían guardar silencio en la biblioteca. Cuando se fue, Hermione centró la mirada en Nott, quien se dedicaba a mirar por uno de los ventanales hacia los jardines.

— Ya se fue —dijo ella para llamar la atención.

Nott la miró aburrido— Supongo que debí esperar esa reacción —dijo tranquilo, luego metió la mano en su túnica y saco de nuevo el pergamino, estaba intacto— pensé que encontrarías esto divertido.

—La piromanía no es divertida —dijo ella extendiendo la mano, Nott le dio el pergamino. No, ninguna señal de fuego y nada de daño. Ese pergamino estaba encantado— Esto no es prueba de que sean mentiras, Reg pudo encantar la carta para que no pudiera ser destruida. Debió ser algo peligroso y era un mensaje importante.

—Lo pensé en un inicio y la verdad lo he intentado todo. Fuego común, fuego mágico, un hechizo más potente que eso, cortarla, empaparla, destrozarla… llego un momento de frustración donde hice con ella una pelota antes de darme cuenta. Anda, inténtalo.

Hermione hizo una pelota de papel en sus manos y el papel cedió, sin embargo, cuando deshizo la bola de papel este estaba impecable— parece un encantamiento práctico —menciono pensando en los usos que podría darle.

Nott extendió su mano y Hermione entrego de nuevo el pergamino, el muchacho tenía de nuevo la varita en la mano izquierda, le dedico una mirada codiciosa antes de hablar— Parece inofensivo, y no te asustes, pero mira lo que pasa cuando esto: _Revelio_

El pergamino de pronto comenzó a humear, oscuro y terrible humo que de pronto comenzó a tomar forma de una sustancia chiclosa. Nott aún tenía la carta sujeta en la mano derecha y esa sustancia comenzó a trepar por su brazo casi hasta llegar a su codo. Hermione se quedó de piedra sin palabras o gritos.

— _Finite incantaten —_ recito Nott y la sustancia chiclosa se volvió humo negro que desapareció en el aire, volvió a dejar el pergamino sobre la mesa y luego entrecruzo sus enguantadas manos, volviendo a centrar la vista en ella— este es un encantamiento de protección bastante práctico y el más inofensivo que conozco. La carta está encantada para no ser destruida y aparte de eso, oculta algo. La petición de Reg es hacer llegar esta misma carta a su amigo Evan. Es obvio que la carta oculta algo más.

Hermione miró analíticamente la carta— Para esto es la poción.

Nott asintió— Mi método es actuar es retrospectiva. Busque todos los métodos posibles para encantar un pergamino y que diera los mismos resultados que con la carta, conseguir que tenga las mismas características y al conocer el encantamiento original se puede también encontrar la manera de deshacerlo o encontrar una manera de sortear esa dificultad y poder averiguar el secreto que oculta.

Hermione metió las manos en el bolsillo de la túnica y puso sobre la mesa dos frascos con un líquido transparente azul verdoso. Esta vez Nott sí que sonrió, Hermione también lo hizo— Dijiste que me contarías para que era la poción y había suficientes ingredientes para hacer dos volúmenes de poción. No fue coincidencia ¿Verdad?

Theodore Nott no dijo nada, solo se limitó a apuntar con la cabeza la silla vacía a su lado derecho. Hermione se levantó de la suya con ambos frasquitos en la mano y luego de dar un rodeo a la mesa, se sentó al lado de Nott, no sin antes entregarle el otro frasco. Nott lo destapo y ella lo imito. Hermione choco su frasco con el suyo antes de bebérselo, notando como Nott le miraba extrañado mientras también se bebía el frasquito.

Hermione abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces y por el rabillo del ojo notó unas tenues líneas azules por los ventanales, unas cuantas también corriendo por el piso y el techo de la biblioteca. Se sentía extraño, era como estar bajo otro prisma de colores. Miró hacia Nott y aunque extraño, pudo ver destellos de reflejos azules en su cabello y cuello, incluso en sus guantes.

El alzo una ceja ante el escrutinio— ¿Por qué me miras así?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos— Veo partes de ti en tonos azules.

Nott sacudió la cabeza— Tú también tienes algo de azul, seguramente son restos de los encantamientos que pusieron sobre ti cuando te metieron en el fondo del lago —dijo el, acercando su rostro hacia ella— Aquí —apunto a su cabello— Y aquí —dijo apuntando a su frente, luego entrecerró sus ojos y la recorrió de pies a cabeza, pero se detuvo un largo instante mirándola a los ojos antes de volver sentarse erguido— Nuestra poción, que generalmente es mantenida bajo estricto secretismo por rompedores de maldiciones, sirve como sustituto al encantamiento _Revelio_ , pero algo imperfecta. Logra mostrar los encantamientos protectores sobre algún objeto o persona. Solo enseña. Podemos ver ondulaciones en la magia y sobre esas características se puede determinar antigüedad de la magia lanzada y de que encantamientos o maldiciones se trata.

Hermione asintió en silencio, fascinada. Las líneas azules que vio por la ventana y el interior de la biblioteca eran las protecciones naturales del colegio. Era como magia en el aire. Volvió a prestar atención a su alrededor. Las líneas fuera de las ventanas eran como hilos deshechos en el aire, los del interior de la biblioteca eran como una especie de haces de luz solar con polvo entre ellas, pero azules. Hermione volvió a mirar a Nott, quien sacaba un libro de la mochila y un pedazo de pergamino limpio y una pluma y un tintero. Las líneas azules que arrancaban destellos de su cabello no se parecían a las otras dos. Era más como una especie de manchas azules que se pegaban a su cabello, como si fuera una especie de pintura diluida aquí y allá. Las que se veía cerca de cuello, era como si una luz más grande estuviera oculta por su ropa y solo el resplandor alcanzara su cuello. Sus guantes, por otro lado, eran como si una luz tenue azul los iluminara.

—Aquí vamos —dijo Nott, tomando el pergamino y desdoblándolo con cuidado frente a él. Hermione acerco su cabeza para también poder mirar, pero la enguantada mano de Theodore la intercepto y empujo su cabeza hacia el otro lado con poco cuidado, como si quisiera tirarla de su silla.

— ¡Oye! —dijo ella, que por inercia sujeto la mano de Nott por la muñeca y la aparto de su cabeza, pero Nott se liberó y ahora ubicando la mano cubrió su ojo derecho y parte de su oreja, empujándola con más fuerza.

— ¡Espera! —Dijo Nott— Quédate un poco lejos solamente un momento. Y no mires el pergamino directamente. Brilla demasiado.

Por el ojo libre, Hermione notó que Nott tenía la vista perdida en algún sitio mientras bajaba la mano izquierda con la que lo sujetaba despacio sobre la mesa, como si le costara encontrar la superficie. Nott abría y cerraba los ojos, finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

Hermione entendió entonces, la magia de protección eran luces azules. Quizá ese pequeño pergamino tenía tantos resplandores que te cegaban— Esta bien —Volvió a sujetar la muñeca de Nott para que dejara de empujarla— Pero pudiste decirme en lugar de casi tirarme de mi silla.

—Discúlpame por eso —dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía la mano izquierda sobre ellos y con la derecha tentaba la mesa, seguramente buscando su varita. Hermione la alcanzo y se la puso en la mano, notando como este la sujetaba con fuerza. _"Un mago listo siempre tiene su varita a mano"_

—Déjame ver —dijo Hermione, algo preocupada. Cegarse por una luz intensa se supone desaparecía pronto y ya había pasado al menos un minuto.

Theodore se giró hacia ella, o a donde creía que estaba ella, aún con los ojos cerrados y hablo bajito— No puedo ir a la enfermería —dijo de pronto— No hasta que el efecto de la poción termine. Se supone que es ilegal.

Hermione asintió, lo cual servía poco, pues Nott no podía verla. Llevo una de sus manos al mentón de Nott para tener su cabeza en un ángulo correcto, él estaba inusualmente tranquilo— Abre los ojos —ordeno, Nott obedeció. Sus azules ojos estaban algo desenfocados, con las pupilas empequeñecidas, casi como si desaparecieran, dejando solo azul a la vista— Hay un encantamiento —dijo ella sacando su varita del bolsillo— es el contrario al hechizo que expone los ojos al extremo de la luz.

—En contrahechizo al encantamiento de conjuntivitis.

— Podría funcionar —dijo ella asintiendo.

—Hazlo.

Ella hizo las florituras y mientras lo hacía notó que las chispas blancas que salían de su varita no estaban matizadas de azul. Tenía sentido, era magia de curación, no de protección. Una suave película blanca de chispas se asentó en los ojos perdidos de Nott y este parpadeo varias veces— Pude ver ese destello —dijo de pronto, ahora con la vista fija donde había estado su varita cuando hizo el encantamiento.

Hermione volvió a acercarse a mirar de cerca las pupilas de Nott, estas ya no parecían tan invisibles— Tus pupilas están volviendo a su tamaño normal.

Nott frunció el ceño— No creo que la protección del pergamino haga eso, en el libro que encontré acerca de los efectos de encantamientos de protección, no hay ninguno que cause ese efecto.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza— No creo que se trate de eso, si no que la protección del pergamino es demasiado poderosa. Dijiste que la poción permite ver las ondulaciones de la magia en destellos azules. Si hay mucha magia de protección ¿No es normal que brille demasiado? —Cuestiono— Las pupilas reaccionan a la luz, cuando hay demasiada se cierran para no dejar pasar mucha, cuando hay poca se expanden para poder ver mejor. Por eso el efecto te cegó, no es que como si el pergamino tuviera una protección segadora.

Nott frunció el ceño— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Hermione se encogió de hombros— ¿Biología básica? —El ver la expresión de incertidumbre de Nott casi la conmociono— En el mundo muggle tenemos investigaciones de este tipo desde hace siglos. Estudios acerca del cuerpo humano, partes de él y reacciones a cambios externos, enfermedades y tratamiento… —La expresión de Nott no cambiaba.

—Supongo que si no tenían magia, tenían que buscar respuestas a las preguntas que nacían en su mundo en otro sitio —dijo Nott finalmente.

—Es así —ella dijo— la magia es casi como un camino fácil a muchas cosas que conozco en el mundo Muggle. Aquí agitamos una varita y puede estar todo resuelto en un instante, en el mundo Muggle todo toma su tiempo.

Nott parpadeo— ¿Cuánto demora esto en el mundo Muggle?

—No lo sé —dijo ella— nunca lo he investigado.

—Creo que puedo verte la cara —dijo frunciendo el ceño. Levanto la mano izquierda, pues la derecha aun sujetaba su varita con fuerza. Nott le rozo la mejilla con dos dedos de la mano— Definitivamente estoy comenzando a ver tu cara.

Hermione sonrió— eso es bueno.

—Estas sonriendo. También puedo verlo, pero un poco borroso —volvió a parpadear, entrecerró un poco los ojos y volvió a parpadear al mismo tiempo que miraba en todas direcciones… finalmente se volvió a ella y sonrió— ese ha sido un contrahechizo perfectamente efectivo.

Nott luego se volvió hacia la mesa y miró con desconfianza el pergamino y lo aparto empujándolo con su varita, luego tomó la pluma del tintero y comenzó a escribir en este, observo que escribía una especie de relato acerca de las características de la magia protectora del castillo y lo que ocurrió cuando vio directamente al pergamino y la manera de solucionar ese problema, mientras, Hermione se dedicó a hojear el volumen acerca de descripciones de rastros de magia y sus características. Cuando ella echo un vistazo a Nott, vio que escribió que había sido un experimento con fallos, pero que iba en camino correcto. Hermione observo que al final escribió _"¿Posibles Soluciones?"_

—Hasta que no podamos ver las características no sabremos que encantamiento es —dijo mientras cerraba el libro.

—Eso es correcto —respondió Nott mientras hacía un encantamiento sobre su pergamino y luego lo doblaba con cuidado, a estas alturas los efectos de la poción habían desaparecido y las líneas azules de alrededor ahora eran invisibles como antes. Nott también guardó el pergamino de la carta con cuidado— habrá que encontrar un método para que disminuir el efecto de la luz… o reforzar la protección en los ojos sin que eso comprometa el poder observar bien las características de los encantamientos de protección. Sera algo complicado.

—Aún no has mencionado lo más importante.

Él la miro detenidamente— Esperaba que lo obviaras.

—No me parece que seas el que deja información a medias si no es a propósito —replico ella— ¿Por qué es tan importante? ¿Quiénes son Reg y Andy? ¿Esto es lo que estabas haciendo todo este tiempo que desapareciste?

—Reg y Andy son primos —dijo Nott, ahora tomando el libro con las descripciones de encantamientos y pasando unas cuantas hojas— y Reg estaba involucrado con personas de las que quiero averiguar algunas cosas. Reg no es importante, tampoco Andy, solamente es importante el mensaje en ese pergamino, es lo único que me interesa. Puede que te molestes, pero no diré nada más.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos— ¿Por qué?

Nott le dedico una mirada aburrida— Porque esto es lo más que puedo hablar de eso contigo y no es que no quiera —el miró hacia otro lado— cuestiones mágicas y otras promesas —Hermione frunció el ceño, dispuesta a replicar, pero Theodore habló primero— no vale la pena insistir. Es todo lo diré. Tengo mi propia regla acerca de la discreción, no me decepciones pidiéndome información que prometí no compartir.

Hermione se tragó sus palabras— Bien.

Nott se encogió de hombros— Y sí, he estado bastante metido en esto. Pensé que era conveniente, necesitaba investigar en sano secreto. Además, parecías bastante ocupada ayudando a Potter con la segunda prueba.

—Ronald y yo tratamos —dijo ella— al final lo pudo resolver solo.

—Me pregunto de donde consiguió Branquialgas…

Hermione bufó— Es un misterio —dijo apoyando el mentón en la mano— me sorprende que Ron no lo haya interrogado sobre eso, tomando en cuenta que me interroga todo el tiempo.

Nott se encogió de hombros— quizá la ha tomado contigo —dijo despreocupado— no parece alguien muy estable, es algo que debería sorprenderte, lo hizo también con Potter ¿No?

Ella asintió en silencio— A veces no lo aguanto.

—Cada uno escoge a quien aguantar, Granger —murmuro él— no tengo que decir que haría yo si fuera tú ¿O sí?

Hermione suspiro— ¿Cambiar de amigos?

Él asintió— me alegra que recuerdes esa conversación —él se miró las manos enguantadas— porque mi opinión no ha cambiado.

Ella hizo una mueca— la mía tampoco.

—Entonces no se a que vienen esas quejas ahora.

Touche. Hermione se mordió la lengua, luego suspiro. Nott parecía sacado de una obra antigua, pero siempre era educado y la había protegido aun cuando no debía hacerlo. De aquí hace un tiempo comenzaba a creer que era un buen sujeto, y realmente le había comenzado a agradar. Charlar con el comenzaba a ser una necesidad bastante recurrente, lo descubrió cuando cada vez que salía del castillo miraba hacia el árbol cerca del lago negro, el lugar donde a veces se ponían a conversar acerca de algo, pero que ahora parecía abandonado.

Quizá por eso no tenía reparos en hablar abiertamente con él o tal vez era por el acuerdo que tenían y que Nott no menciono nunca que era un acuerdo roto. El poder hablar libremente de lo que fuera.

Ella tomo aire antes de hablar—Ron piensa que Víktor es demasiado mayor para mí —dijo antes de poder detenerse— Por favor, dime que no piensas de esa manera…

Nott sin embargo, le contesto con otra pregunta— ¿Te importa a ti que sea mayor?

Hermione sintió sus mejillas calentarse— No se…

—Te diré lo que pienso —Theodore se encogió de hombros— Opino que la edad no es determinante —dijo pasando páginas de su libro— Además no puedo criticar eso, mi padre era quince años mayor que mi madre.

Hermione palideció— Eso es…

El volvió a encogerse de hombros— Fue arreglado, así es como funciona para magos como yo. En todo caso, tiene sentido y es bastante conveniente. La opinión popular es que a las mujeres, en su mayoría, les gusta la estabilidad y la seguridad. Un hombre un tanto mayor debería llenar esas expectativas en lugar de un hombre joven aún inepto en el juego de la vida. A menos que sea lo suficiente maduro, por supuesto.

Hermione se puso roja, sus mejillas ardían— eso suena muy atrevido. Es como si todo fuera interés.

Theodore se llevó una mano a la barbilla, mirándola con esos inquietantes ojos brillando de maldad— El interés es de ambas partes —dijo solemne— Claro, generalmente a los hombres también nos gusta admirar con la vista y en una mujer joven eso es más… visible. Por supuesto, la inocencia es siempre cautivadora y en una mujer joven eso se sobreentiende. Es más un "ganar" "ganar", en ambos sentidos. Bueno, la mayoría de las veces. Creo.

Hermione aparto la vista, completamente rosa— No estoy segura de querer seguir hablando de esto.

Theodore bufó— Granger —llamo despacio— No quiero intimidarte, ni incomodarte; pero ya que puede que nadie más hable contigo al respecto, porque me parece que nadie lo ha hecho porque recuerdo perfectamente el evento de ayer… —Hermione llevo la mirada hacia Nott, quien parecía despreocupado y apoyando su mejilla en su mano, mirándola fijamente. Ella también sabía a qué se refería, agacho la vista con vergüenza invadiéndola de inmediato— lo cierto es que me pareces inocente la mayoría del tiempo, así que te daré un consejo: que no sea tan fácil para ti el confiar ciegamente tan rápido —se aclaró la garganta— Ten cuidado ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione alzo la cabeza. Theodore seguía sujetándose la barbilla con la mano, en sus ojos ya no brillaba la maldad, sino algo diferente. Le recordó a cuando le dijo que debería tener cuidado en segundo año.

Ella le sonrió débilmente— De acuerdo.

Theodore asintió hacia ella— Y claro, podemos hablar al respecto si quieres —dijo el, mientras guardaba el libro y sellaba su tinta— ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato, verdad? Siempre encontraras crítica constructiva de mi parte —Hermione asintió en silencio— Bien —dijo colgándose la mochila al hombro y poniéndose de pie.

Hermione miró en silencio como Nott se marcharía pronto.

—Adiós Granger —dijo dándole un último vistazo.

—Adiós Nott —dijo ella, sacudiendo su mano hacia él, haciendo que el alzara una ceja, parecía querer decir algo, pero miró hacia el gran reloj en la entrada de la biblioteca y luego la miró a ella.

Al final, Nott se fue en silencio y Hermione se sorprendió de no creerse que Nott se guardara algo que seguramente quería preguntar. Ella también miró el reloj. Un cuarto para las cinco… la hora en la que Krum llegaba a la biblioteca a verla.

* * *

He vuelto!

Espero que hayan sido felices fiestas para todo mundo, en lo particular, no ha sido tan bonito, pero es un tema más de circunstancias ajenas. Me han asaltado de una manera algo violenta antes de año de nuevo, así que para tranquilidad de mi familia (mamá) decidí cancelar mis planes de fiesta salvaje de año nuevo y pasarla en familia. Me han consentido bastante, todo hay que decirlo. En fin... este evento me ha hecho reflexionar de que en ocasiones soy bastante descuidada, pues es la primera vez que me roban algo :(

Pasando a otros temas, primer capitulo del año. Aquí hago trampa... pues iba a ser un capítulo más largo pero he notado que mis capítulos últimamente pasan las 9000 palabras y este era casi de 12000 y creo que es demasiado :S la buena noticia es que habrá nuevo capitulo pronto :D!

Saludos de nuevo a Lluvia de Oro que me respalda en cada cap jajajajajaja (si pudiera poner imágenes, colaría aquí un meme acerca de eso)

Saludos igual a todo el que me lee, un abrazo.


	18. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

James camino en silencio hasta la torre de astronomía y subió escalón a escalón en silencio. No tardó en encontrar un pequeño pasillo que conducía a uno de los miradores, el favorito de Star.

La pequeña Star Matthews estaba sentada en el suelo y apoyando la espalda contra la pared, una mochila en un costado y una botella con agua en el otro. Entre sus manos tenía un grueso libro que leía con bastante interés. Star no era muy de libros que digamos, sin embargo, tuvo que carraspear para hacer notar su presencia.

Ella dio un pequeño respingo que agito sus largas coletas, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era él, bufo— James —dijo molesta— pudiste sencillamente llamarme.

—Pareces muy distraída con tu lectura, pensé que no me escucharías —dijo agachándose para sentarse a su lado y tratando de ver lo que ella leía— ¿Qué es eso?

Star cerró el libro de tal manera que la tapa trasera quedo hacia arriba. Recién le miró sin siquiera pestañear— No quiero decirte.

James suspiro y miró hacia el frente— Tienes el tacto de un ladrillo, Star.

— ¿Quieres que te mienta? —Dijo alzando una ceja, pero sacudió la cabeza— sé que lo preferirías, pero sabes que eso no va conmigo. Odio ser complaciente.

—Hace años que me di por vencido contigo —James se frotó los ojos, pero luego saco una pequeña cajita del bolsillo— de todas maneras, feliz cumpleaños.

Star se volvió hacia él. La mirada que tenía en los ojos al ver directamente hacia la cajita era casi de pánico, pero se compuso de inmediato— Lo olvide —dijo tomando la cajita y la puso sobre el grueso libro.

James tomó aire— pensaría que me mientes, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no. Lo más que pudiste hacer es intentar olvidarlo. La verdad ni puedo culparte al por eso.

Star asintió en silencio y con cuidado abrió la cajita. Dentro, había un collar con la cadena delicada y un diamante en forma de lágrima como único pendiente. Star lo tomo con la mano, extendiéndolo en el aire frente a sus ojos. La lágrima giró y a contra luz descubrió sus prismas de brillos multicolores: amarillo, violeta y azul celeste. Star sonrió levemente— Es bonito —dijo con tristeza.

James seguía con la mirada hacia el frente— Lo sé.

Era un collar de su madre, uno de sus favoritos. Era lo último que James había conservado de ella. Una capa por su padre, un collar por su madre. La capa tenía que usarla por derecho, pero no había manera de conservar aquel collar. Aún el más ambicioso de sus tíos no se atrevió a tocar tan cara joya, pues era algo de tradición. Puedes robarle a un mago su capa, pero no lo único que le queda de su madre.

Era el cumpleaños número catorce de Star y las costumbres antiguas demandaban que su prometido debía de darle un obsequio ostentoso y simbólico, de preferencia antiguo y familiar. Sabía que Star no estaría feliz, cualquier recordatorio de que el tiempo se les acababa era un motivo para que ella se hundiera en su propia miseria. James trataba de entenderla, y de hecho, lo hacía. Pero una cosa era entender a una niña pequeña y otra distinta ver como desdeñaba algo muy preciado para él. Miraba el collar como si fuera una cobra que le podría escupir veneno en cualquier momento.

Valiente prometida la suya.

—Bueno —dijo Star, tendiéndole el collar a James, él lo tomó en sus manos, mientras Star le daba la espalda y hacía a un lado sus coletas— pónmelo, por favor —James procedió en silencio— Y quiero que sepas… que cuando todo se arregle, te devolveré el collar. No voy a quedármelo aunque tu tía Agatha intente obligarme. Sé que significa mucho para ti.

—Ya está —dijo terminando de abrochar el collar. James se quedó momentáneamente en silencio— Gracias Star.

Ella se dio vuelta y le dedico una extraña sonrisa— No tienes por qué. Yo debería agradecerte, haces más por mí que yo por ti.

James se sintió demasiado culpable para responder, así que solamente asintió, sabiendo que era de lo peor.

* * *

— ¿Me estás prestando atención? —James parpadeó, Theodore frente a él, con una botella de agua en sus manos y un café intacto frente a él, se veía aburridísimo, hasta que hizo una mueca. James jamás le vio poner una cara así— ¿Cómo se supone que vas a colaborar conmigo cuando siquiera escuchas lo que te voy a pedir? —Theodore le miró con desdén durante unos instantes antes de volver a llevar la vista hacia el ventanal junto en la mesita en la que estaban— ¿Qué pasa contigo?

James se había perdido entre las palabras. Tenía los éxtasis encima y sus usuales responsabilidades como prefecto de su casa, sumando a las nuevas mejoras de la casa que Tía Agatha se empeñaba en que él aprobara detalle a detalle en una correspondencia casi diaria, además de escribir casi día por medio a Amira para que deje de desaparecer por las tardes, cosa que enloquecía a Tía Agatha; además de mantener la correspondencia con sus hermanas y sumado a eso, tener un ojo encima de los contactos que consiguió y aun empeñándose en conseguir más para reunir la información que Theodore quería acerca de los Rosier… sin mencionar que debía responder a alguna que otra carta de Greengrass con chismorreos y cosas sin sentido, pero que todas maneras debía hacer. Todo se jodió luego de encontrarse con Star. Cada que trataba de concentrarse, una vocecita le recordaba que era un vil gusano y a su mente se colaba la imagen de ella, diciéndole que se sentía muy agradecida. Sonriéndole.

James se frotó los ojos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas— Lo siento, Theodore —dijo casi suspirando— ¿Podrías repetir lo que estabas diciendo, por favor?

Theodore no aparto la vista de la ventana— Olvídalo —dijo para luego dar un sorbo a la botella con agua en sus manos— esta reunión ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. Si tenías la mente en otro sitio, mejor lo hubieras dicho con antelación. No me sirves si estás distraído.

—No tengo la mente en otro sitio —dijo con desagrado. Le estaba llamando inútil a la cara, no se merecía tanto— solo estoy algo cansado y me distraje, discúlpame.

Él no quito la vista de la ventana, cosa que comenzaba a irritar a James. No lo miraba ni para hablarle— ¿Cansado? —Dijo casi con ironía— pobre de ti. Pues ve a descansar porque esta tontería del cansancio se me pegará seguramente y entonces seremos dos. Necesito estar perfectamente funcional. Yo no tengo opción a las excusas. Hablaremos la próxima semana si es que has descansado lo suficiente.

— No es una excusa y ¿Podrías al menos mirarme cuando me hablas? —James replico.

Theodore se volvió, sin embargo, su mirada era dura. Dos pozos azules y oscuros que parecían no tener fin— Pensé que te hacía un favor —dijo socarrón— ¿No tienes vergüenza de ser llamado inútil a la cara? —James se mordió la lengua para no responder. Esa conversación estaba llegando al punto de que volarían groserías en cualquier momento— como sea —dijo Theodore, volviendo a beber agua de esa botella— No te necesito, no hoy al menos. No estas funcional y como dije hace un momento, así no me sirves. Hallaré la manera de hacer las cosas solo. Así que puedes irte, te informaré si necesito algo de ti después. Hasta en otra ocasión.

James, indignado, se puso de pie en silencio con severas intenciones de marcharse pues no tenía intenciones de lidiar con un Theodore grosero, sin embargo, se dio vuelta y se sentó nuevamente en donde había estado.

Theodore le miró con incredulidad— Vete —le dijo fríamente.

James en cambio alzo la cabeza y apoyo ambas manos sobre la mesa— Me has estado ignorando prácticamente desde las vuelta a la escuela, no, puede que incluso antes. En la cena de año nuevo tampoco hablaste conmigo, pensé que era por tu decepción al conocer a Amira, pero no es así ¿Verdad? —Theodore apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento pero mudo su rostro de expresiones, solamente sus ojos azules brillaban con maldad— Me tienes como mensajero con Greengrass y con peticiones estúpidas. Incluso cuando intervenimos la casa Taylor no me pediste que ayudara con el interrogatorio a Marcus Taylor y en vez de eso se lo pediste a Greengrass —James tomó aire antes de hablar— no sé qué ocurre, pero me parece que si fallé en algo sería correcto que me dijeras en lugar de solamente mantenerme al margen y ser grosero conmigo.

—No eres el ombligo del mundo, James —dijo él, entrecerrando los ojos— el cómo hago las cosas solo me incumben a mí. Tú solo calla y obedece.

—Para ya con los secretismos —mascullo James— este no es momento para eso. Tienes un juramento inquebrantable encima, una maldición que te impide moverte con libertad y dos magos con dudosas intenciones en la escuela que acechan todo el tiempo. ¿No crees que deberías tenerme cerca?

Entonces, contrario a todo lo que James esperaría, Theodore sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa socarrona ni amigable, era una que hacía perfecto juego con sus ojos malvados— ¿Qué pare con mis secretismos? —James conoció entonces, la risa irónica de Theodore Nott— No me hagas reír. ¿Tú, recriminándome a mí acerca de guardar secretos? —Él bufó— debiste irte hace cinco minutos, solamente empeoras mi impresión de ti. Eres decepcionante. Peor, hipócrita.

James se indignó— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Theodore hizo además de tronar sus dedos, pero con el cuero de sus guantes el sonido salió amortiguado— Oh, mira eso, también mientes perfectamente —James mantuvo la compostura— Bien, eso puede ser útil y hasta podría admirarte, claro, siempre que no me mientas a mí.

"Niégalo todo" pensó James de inmediato "Niégalo todo"— Yo nunca…

— ¿Nunca me has mentido? —Theodore preguntó con aburrimiento— Bueno, poniéndonos en contexto, no, no lo has hecho. Pero ocultar verdades tampoco es ser honesto. Estas comprometido con Matthews y en todos estos años siquiera lo mencionaste ¿Eso no es actuar con secretismo?

James se quedó con la boca abierta durante unos segundos. La expresión de Theodore era de seguridad absoluta, no había razón para ocultarlo— No era mi intención ocultártelo, pero…

Theodore suspiro— Las intenciones no cuentan, solo los actos —declaró él, otra vez dirigiendo sus decepcionados ojos hacia la ventana— Si ya estabas comprometido antes de hacer el vínculo conmigo, al menos debiste mencionarlo. Son cosas que debo saber. De todas maneras, no encuentro un motivo porque querrías ocultarlo. Matthews es sangre pura, además de tener ascendencia Praethor, yo ni siquiera hubiera parpadeado ante eso, lo hubiera aceptado tranquilamente. ¿Sabes? te miro y solo puedo pensar que hay algo más… alguna razón oscura para ocultarme eso. Además, si me ocultas algo tan común y natural, hasta puede que inocente como eso ¿Qué más me estarías ocultando?

El estómago de James se retorció y su palma ardió, la mano con la que hizo el vínculo. La magia era débil, podía desaparecer si el vínculo no se completaba.

—Ese compromiso no fue mi decisión. Mis padres lo aceptaron para antes de que siquiera supiera lo que significaba tener una prometida. No quiero ese compromiso —James dijo sin pensar demasiado— no lo quiero. Nunca lo quise.

Theodore le miró tan fijo que bien pudo atravesarlo si quisiera— ¿Por qué? —demandó.

James tomo aire para impedir que sus recuerdos invadieran su mente ahora, porque sabía que debía sonar convincente en lugar de caprichoso… pero también sensato y cuidar de no dejar ver a Theodore sus verdaderos motivos.

— Star es mi amiga —dijo con cuidado _"Y yo estoy faltando a esa amistad. Estoy abusando de su confianza. Ella confía en mí y yo desde siempre estoy pensando en la mejor manera de traicionarla"_ — y una buena persona, pero no la veo como nada más que eso. Yo… —James se concentró en poner cara de desolación— Merlín, Theodore. La conozco desde que tenía dos años, era un bebé. Es como si la hubiera criado, como si fuera mi hermana pequeña y si ella no consigue entrar a los Praethor por su cuenta, ella está dispuesta a tener un hijo y eso… eso… —James sacudió la cabeza— No quiero eso. Y no saques conclusiones apresuradas, Star tampoco lo quiere, pero es tan leal a su deber con su familia que lo hará. Yo también lo haré, si es que no hay más opción, pero el matrimonio es para siempre y si no conseguimos solucionar la situación de Star, no habrá más salida. Y la verdad, finjo olvidar todo acerca de eso. Me haría un obliviate a mí mismo si pudiera, y también a Star.

Theodore se frotó los ojos, pero luego, le dedico nuevamente una mirada dura— Realmente no consigo entender…

Un toqueteo en la ventana llamó la atención de ambos, era una lechuza. Theodore sacó su varita y deshizo el encantamiento de silencio alrededor de su mesa, sacó cinco galeones y los dejo sobre la mesa. James no tuvo que preguntar nada, solamente lo siguió en silencio. Era otra llamada de Philip Nott.

* * *

Theodore sintió un leve retortijón en el estómago después de soltar el traslador que casi le hizo tambalear, sin embargo, se recompuso antes de que James se diera cuenta. Frente a ellos estaba la propiedad de los Taylor. Inhalo el fresco aire del ambiente y camino hacia las enormes puertas de metal abiertas.

¿Por qué estaban allí? Theodore sacó su varita y vio que James ya la tenía a mano.

El césped había sido recién recortado, ya siquiera se notaban las marcas que hicieron al librar la pequeña guerra que Theodore y los suyos desataron la última vez que estuvieron allí. Encontraron un camino de ladrillos rojos que los dirigió directamente hacia las entradas de la enorme casa gris frente a ellos, la casa de los Taylor. Theodore vio unas imponentes escaleras de piedra, la última vez solamente las vio de lejos y ahora podía distinguir hasta los tallados en las columnas de la entrada. Apoyado contra una de ellas, estaba un mago con una elegante túnica verde oscuro, era Edward, mirándose las uñas. Cuando los reconoció se enderezo al instante y caminó hacia ellos, encontrándolos en las escaleras.

— ¡Theodore! —saludo efusivo y haciendo una mini reverencia educada— James —dijo algo más cauto— Bienvenidos.

—Hola Edward —devolvió el saludo, a su lado, James solamente asintió en silencio— ¿Por qué nos han llamado aquí? —mirando alrededor, no había un solo alma en el lugar, además que un leve murmullo venía desde el interior de la casa, audible por las enormes puertas abiertas— Creí que mi padre era quien me llamaba. Y de todos modos ¿Por qué eres tú quien nos recibe? ¿Dónde está Frederick?

—Esas son muchas preguntas—dijo el mago con una sonrisa amigable— Philip está aquí y nos está esperando dentro. Creo que eso responde muchas de tus cuestiones, hablemos mientras caminamos.

Edward avanzo y Theodore acompasó sus pasos a los suyos, James los seguía— ¿Qué está pasando Edward? ¿Por qué mi padre está aquí? Debían pasar unas semanas más para su visita.

Edward suspiro— surgieron ciertos eventos que… bueno, adelantaron las cosas.

La entrada de la casa era de mármol pulido que podías verte reflejado en él y las paredes con murales de colores vivos. El techo estaba encantado para que parecieran enredaderas hasta la sala principal, que estaba desierta… pero los muebles de allí podían contar una historia. Y también sus paredes. Allí se había librado una batalla.

Theodore cerró sus ojos con fuerza— ¿Augustus escapó?

Edward entorno los ojos— Cerca —dijo, pero se interrumpió estornudando— Disculpa, el aroma de muebles destrozados a la intemperie hace que mi nariz sufra —dijo con voz afectada— Augustus en realidad ni lo intento, pero algunos de los suyos quisieron llevárselo de todos modos, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya sido grave. Quizá Frederick no pudo encerrar a todos los aliados de Augustus y solo querían escapar. No se puede culpar a Augustus por eso, no es demasiado su culpa… pero de todas maneras, él sigue siendo la cabeza de familia y hay que arreglar eso antes de que pase algo nuevo. Por eso estamos aquí.

El estómago de Theodore se revolvió. Por eso no había nadie afuera ni en la sala. Por eso Frederick no les recibió. Por eso su padre estaba allí. En la casa Taylor estaba celebrándose una audiencia, que seguramente terminaría con Augustus Taylor exiliado de su propia familia.

—No tenemos la ropa adecuada —murmuro James, seguramente también adivinando que en una audiencia de ese tipo, debían estar presentes y quizá ambos darían testimonio.

—No se preocupen —dijo Edward, acercándose a un mueble de una esquina, al abrirlo allí descubrió dos capas colgadas en percheros— estas servirán. Vamos, cámbiense.

Theodore vació sus bolsillos en una mesita que tenía una esquina astillada, su varita, una bolsita de cuero y la botella de agua, tan importante como los otros dos objetos: Allí era donde estaba su poción para la maldición de su brazo. Se quitó la capa sencilla que traía y se puso la capa azul que Edward le tendió, estaba terminando con los botones cuando escucho a Edward estornudar de nuevo, pero esta vez más fuerte sujetándose de la mesilla donde Theodore dejo sus cosas.

—Discúlpame de nuevo —dijo aclarándose la garganta y llevando sus manos hasta la botella de Theodore para dársela en la mano, igual que la bolsita de cuero y su varita— tenemos que darnos prisa.

—Estoy listo —dijo James a su espalda, pero Theodore lo ignoró.

—Vamos —ordeno Theodore a Edward.

Caminaron hasta otro pasillo lleno de murales y piso reflectante hasta llegar más y más cerca de los murmullos que Theodore había escuchado en la entrada. Ese seguramente era el salón de baile, pero fue reacondicionado para que se pareciera mucho a una sala de audiencias. El murmullo se apagó cuando las puertas se abrieron para ellos y pusieron los pies dentro del salón. Theodore se fijó primero en su padre, que estaba en el fondo del salón, de cara hacia la entrada, viendo quien entraba y quien salía. Estaba sentado en una butaca elegante y enorme, con una mesa larga frente a él. La silla a su derecha estaba vacía, igual que la siguiente, pero en su izquierda estaba Frederick Taylor, pálido. Al lado de él, estaban otros dos magos que Theodore no conocía. Casi al final estaba Serafina Magellan. A la izquierda y derecha del salón se habían dispuesto sillas para que los magos presentes estuvieran cómodos y habían dispuesto lugares más cómodos seguramente para otros magos invitados como testigos de aquella audiencia. Pudo distinguir entre ellos a una familia que no veía hace un tiempo, la Familia Dunn, otros de los sagrados veintiocho. Al resto los conocía solo de nombre por todas las veces que coincidían en las fiestas y bailes de sociedad.

Edward les hizo señas para que avanzaran. Theodore caminó con ceremonia y sin quitar la vista del frente hasta que llegó frente a su padre, para luego hacerle una corta reverencia. Philip Nott asintió con una expresión grata. Theodore avanzó para rodear la mesa y quedarse de pie detrás de la silla a la derecha de su padre y solo se sentó luego de dar una corta y educada reverencia al resto de la audiencia. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que James hacía lo mismo y luego lo seguía para sentarse en la silla vacía a su lado. Edward, sin embargo, se quedó de pie detrás, justo en medio de Philip y Theodore.

—Puesto que mi hijo ha llegado —dijo Philip, su voz amplificada— continuemos.

Edward se agachó levemente hacia el oído de Theodore, casi logrando desconcertarle— Escúchame —le susurro— No importa lo que estés pensando, debes decir que sí. Debes aceptar.

Theodore frunció el ceño, pero no quitó la vista del frente, concentrándose en el candelabro de colores que colgaba del techo.

—Habiendo ya escuchado todos los testimonios, dejo en decisión de nuestros testigos la petición que demanda a Augustus Taylor —dijo Philip, mirando hacia el grupo de magos en lugar privilegiado.

Theodore vio como una bruja anciana en una túnica gris se puso de pie— Por unanimidad, se acepta la petición. Sin embargo, dado su naturaleza, dejamos la decisión final al solicitado.

—Bien —dijo Philip— Theodore —le llamó su padre y él se volvió al instante para clavar en él sus ojos. Estaba tranquilo, su padre estaba tranquilo— Augustus Taylor a pedido como único deseo en este día el poder intercambiar palabras contigo a solas, antes de escuchar su castigo ¿Estás de acuerdo con cumplir esa petición?

Theodore entreabrió los labios, quería contestar que no, pues no quería siquiera ver aquel traidor… sin embargo, recordó a Edward, diciéndole que debía aceptar sin importar sin importar sus pensamientos. Además, su padre se veía tranquilo, seguramente eso era lo que él quería.

—Aceptare su petición —dijo con voz firme.

—Bien —dijo Philip, luego se dirigió al salón— nos reuniremos dentro de una hora, cuando la petición haya sido cumplida. Frederick, por favor, eres el anfitrión.

Frederick se puso en pie y parecía un muerto viviente cuando camino hacia un grupo de magos que Theodore distinguió entre ellos a su llorosa hermana y su lagrimeante tía, la hermana del mago que maldijo a Theodore. El salón se fue vaciando de a poco y su padre a su lado se daba la mano con los otros magos de la mesa que se acercaban a comentar algo o simplemente saludarlo.

Edward de nuevo se agacho hacia Theodore— Creo que no hay más dudas acerca de por qué se te ha llamado —dijo con tranquilidad— ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que la petición de Augustus sería el poder hablar contigo?

Theodore se frotó los ojos con cansancio— Es inesperado —luego le dirigió una mirada dura a Edward— aunque no hubiera estado mal que me lo dijeras desde el principio.

El mago le dedico una sonrisa inocente— Tu padre fue específico —dijo con voz suave— yo solo obedezco, Theo.

Theodore miró hacia James a propósito para que se diera cuenta de que debería aprender de Edward en ese aspecto— De acuerdo ¿Dónde está Augustus?

—En una habitación encantada con antimagia, hay gente dándole el último vistazo para comprobar que sea segura. Tú quédate, tu padre quiere hablar contigo antes. Debo ir primero para asegurarme de que todo va bien. Ven conmigo, James; voy a enseñarte como se ve una habitación antimagia —Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica— Nos vemos luego, Theo —dijo mientras caminaba en silencio hacia la salida, seguido de cerca por James, quien solamente le lanzo una mirada suspicaz. Theodore asintió hacia él y se volvió hacia donde estaba su padre, quien terminaba de despedirse de una bruja rubia de ojos claros, pero que disimulaba muy bien su edad. Miro de reojo a Theodore y se marchó en silencio. Philip se volvió de inmediato hacia Theodore.

—Padre —saludo nuevamente.

—Ven aquí, hijo —dijo mientras avanzaba hacia una de las esquinas del salón, cuando Theodore se le unió, Philip asentó una mano en su hombro, como si fuera un abrazo fraternal. El gesto hizo que Theodore elevara sus ojos hacia el rostro de su padre, intrigado.

Sin embargo, Philip solamente miraba al frente y caminaba a paso algo apresurado. Llegaron hasta una esquina del salón y Theodore vio que allí había una puerta de caoba. Philip la abrió y le dio un empujón a la espalda para que entrara primero. El contacto de su mano en su espalda termino en ese mismo instante.

Era una habitación lujosa y llena de comodidades. Había un gigantesco espejo que abarcaba enteramente una de las paredes, gavetas de madera al igual que percheros y sillones cómodos esparcidos frente a espejos más pequeños que estaban sobre taburetes finos. El salón de baile de su casa también tenía una habitación de ese estilo, una habitación para que homenajeados o anfitriones se preparen antes de salir a los bailes.

Philip Nott se sentó en uno de esos sillones cómodos e indico con la mano a Theodore para que use el sillón frente a él.

— ¿Qué sucede, padre?

—Protocolo, Theodore —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y liberando un respiro— aunque no me esperaba aquella petición, pero aprobarla es lo correcto. Me agradó que aceptaras sin titubear.

Theodore inspiro— Si Edward no me hubiera dicho al oído que aceptara sin pensar demasiado, no lo hubiera hecho.

Philip recostó la cabeza en el respaldo de aquel sillón y cerró los ojos, lucía cansado— Me alegra haber tenido el buen juicio de darle esas instrucciones a Edward —se masajeo la sien con una mano— Augustus fue nuestro aliado por muchos años, ha servido bien en su momento. Este ha sido un tropiezo suyo, uno muy malo para nosotros y que no podemos perdonar, pero debemos actuar como es debido y lo correcto ahora es escucharlo, sus últimos deseos o sus motivos. La verdad esperaba que pidiera hablar conmigo. Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría preguntarle.

Theodore alzó la cabeza— ¿Quieres que le pregunte algo por ti?

Philip se tomó su tiempo para contestar— No —dijo escueto. Luego se puso de pie y camino hasta estar frente al espejo gigantesco— Quiero hablar de otra cosa. Ven aquí, hijo.

Theodore se puso de pie y camino hasta donde su padre estaba y se puso a su derecha, más por costumbre que otra cosa. Su padre estaba perfectamente erguido y su postura era impecable, su túnica oscura le daba cierto toque regio. Theodore se fijó que le miraba mediante el espejo y decidió imitarlo— ¿Qué ves allí?

—A nosotros —respondió mirando ambos reflejos. Theodore parecía la versión joven de su padre— Nos parecemos mucho.

Philip Nott asintió— Es verdad, nuestro porte es el mismo, también la forma del rostro. Recuerdo tener tu altura cuando tenía tu edad. No, puede que yo fuera algo más bajo. Quizá llegues a ser más alto que yo —Philip llevó ambas manos detrás de su espalda y entrelazo sus dedos— sin embargo, tu personalidad se parece más a la de tu madre.

Theodore giró levemente la cabeza para el rostro de su padre, completamente sorprendido, pero luego volvió a mirar al espejo— ¿Te parece que es así, padre?

—Si —dijo Philip con serenidad— y eso puede ser bueno y malo al mismo tiempo —Philip se quedó callado mucho tiempo antes de hablar— Tu madre tenía algo que yo nunca pude apreciar ni entender demasiado. Ella tenía visión; yo, por el contrario, siempre preferí ser más práctico. Más… metódico. Tengo maneras de hacer las cosas, reglas a seguir y cumplir. Ella, por el contrario, siempre estaba llena de ideas y opciones que podía desencadenar en planes y estrategias. Yo veía eso como una pérdida de tiempo ¿Para qué explorar el camino largo si conoces el atajo? —Philip negó con la cabeza— Nunca llegué a entender eso —Finalmente, Philip se volvió para mirar a su hijo, este también le imitó— como tampoco puedo entender lo que hiciste ese día, hijo.

Theodore se cuadró de hombros, sabiendo a que se refería— Augustus era un traidor —dijo sin titubear— tenía que exponerlo como tal. Solo me diste tres magos y solo contaba con James, tuve que…

Philip negó con la cabeza— ¿Improvisar? ¿Hacer que todo funcione con los números a mano? —Theodore frunció el ceño— Hijo, conoces a los Taylor. Sabías que son una familia numerosa. Lo primero que debiste hacer es pedirme más magos, para tu seguridad y la de tus acompañantes, la seguridad es primordial. Puedo entender que quisieras ser cauto, pero aun sabiendo lo peligrosa que era la situación, ni siquiera entonces pensaste en la posibilidad de pedir apoyo.

Theodore apartó la mirada un momento y la volvió al espejo— Conseguí otros magos, Frederick tenía más de treinta con él.

Philip también miró al espejo, cerró los ojos con ceremonia, aun negando con la cabeza— magos de Frederick Taylor, leales a él, no a ti ¿Qué hubiera pasado si todo era un plan para emboscarte en esta misma casa?

Theodore vio en su reflejo que comenzaba a crisparse. Se contuvo— James lo comprobó.

—Suena sensato, sin embargo, aunque auténticamente Frederick quisiera rebelarse ¿Y si hubiera pensado mejor las cosas? ¿Qué hubieras hecho si decidía traicionarte? —Theodore se quedó callado, mirando su reflejo y pensando con rapidez que responder… sin embargo, nada llegó a su mente— Supongamos que logras sortear esa dificultad. ¿Por qué ir a casa de los Taylor? Podías tranquilamente atrincherarte en casa de Serafina e invitar a Augustus a visitarte allí.

Theodore apretó los dientes, pero procuro que su rostro siguiera inexpresivo— No sería educado.

Philip se mantuvo serio— Ciertamente —dijo— pero la seguridad es primero. ¿Por qué exponerlo frente a todos los suyos? ¿Por qué necesitar que todos te miraran? ¿Por qué armar todo ese alboroto? Siempre te creí discreto, hijo.

Theodore tomó aire para hablar, pero aunque lo intento, no pudo ocultar el desagrado en su voz— Esto también es responsabilidad tuya, Padre. Y mía. No hemos aparecido por aquí en muchos años, es lógico que se olviden de nosotros y quieran hacer desmanes. Tenía que mostrarles que seguimos estando a cargo, tenía que demostrarles que tenemos poder sobre ellos. No pueden solamente traicionarnos o enjaular o matar a quien es leal y pensar que no habrá consecuencias. No lo acepto.

Philip se giró completamente hacia Theodore y le miró aprensivamente, Theodore esperaba unas palabras sabias o una moraleja… menos que le mirara de esa manera desconcertante— Como pensé, te pareces demasiado a tu madre.

Theodore casi dio un paso atrás _"¿De qué estaba hablando?"_

Philip volvió a mirar hacia el espejo— Estuvo mal. Todo, desde el inicio. Mal ejecutado, pero resuelto al corto plazo.

— Si vas a ser crítico por favor especifica, Padre.

Philip suspiro— Un problema perfectamente resuelto no tiene secuelas de este tipo, Theodore. Lo efectivo es resolver el problema, no resolverlo a medias y crear otros —dijo con cierto tono austero— Nunca debes olvidar que todos están mirando, siempre. Cada cosa que haces, cada cosa que dices, sea una broma o en serio. Lo ven y lo analizan todo. Un desvío y eso puede acarrear situaciones desfavorables a futuro. Puede acarrear traiciones. Te mostraste seguro y con liderazgo, eso es bueno… pero también fuiste temerario, algunos te admiraran y otros creerán que eres un suicida. Te mostraste autoritario, pero pediste cosas innecesarias a Serafina y a su tío, de esa manera pueden verte como un acaparador. Fue un error no ofrecerle la mano a Frederick y no lo digo solo por la humillación, si no que ahora Frederick creerá que tienes motivos ocultos para no haberlo hecho. Creerá que no planeas hacer una alianza con él, o que piensas lo mismo que los demás, que él seguirá los pasos de su padre, no te verá como aliado, si no como amenaza. Se volverá paranoico creyendo que esa fue solo la primera humillación de muchas otras que vendrán, tratará de averiguar cuál será tu siguiente golpe en su contra y como seguramente no tienes planeado nada de eso, se cansara de esperar y pensara que debe golpear primero —Philip negó con la cabeza— Expusiste a los Taylor como traidores, conspiradores. Ellos son dueños de estos dominios pero también tienen familias poderosas a sus servicios ¿Qué les impide a ellos querer subir un escalón? Bien pudiste sembrar aquí las semillas de una futura guerra familiar interna.

Theodore se quedó en silencio antes de contestar, su expresión completamente seria, ocultando la desilusión que le causaba que hubiera tanto que especificar como error y no tener casi ninguna oportunidad de rebatir esas palabras.

— Yo no…

Philip llevó de nuevo una mano al hombro de su hijo, una especie de abrazo que hizo que Theodore casi salte de la impresión— Ha sido tu primera misión, hijo. Pudo ser peor. Sin embargo, estas son cosas que debes tener en cuenta. En el futuro.

—Sí, padre —dijo automáticamente.

—una cosa más.

— Te escucho.

—Supe que muchas de tus decisiones se debieron en lo que James confirmaba o no con su legeremancia. Eso no es sensato. No puedes fiarte de habilidades que no son tuyas. Ese es un gravísimo error que me gustaría que corrigieras.

Theodore recordó que estaba molesto con James. Él era útil… sin embargo, quizá se estaba apresurando en decidir que era confiable. Quizá no podría confiar nunca en James.

— Si, padre.

—No confíes en nadie —dijo de pronto, su tono de voz profundo— solo en la familia, solo en mí, como yo confío solo en ti. Sé que en adelante harás las cosas de la manera correcta y precisa. Ya eres casi un adulto, ya no puedo ordenarte el cómo hacerte cargo de los problemas que vendrán para nuestra familia, ahora solamente espero haberte enseñado bien y que eso será suficiente para que resuelvas los problemas que se te presenten de la mejor manera, y aconsejarte después. Debes aprender esto desde ahora, solo. Ya soy un hombre bastante mayor, no siempre estaré aquí para guiarte, hijo.

Theodore se volvió de nuevo hacia Philip Nott— Papá…

Desde la puerta se escucharon suaves golpes.

—Adelante —murmuro Philip, soltando la espalda de su hijo y avanzaba hacia la puerta. Edward apareció detrás.

—Todo listo, Philip. —dijo servicial.

—Recuerda lo que hemos dicho aquí —dijo Philip a Theodore— Ve, hijo. Edward, por favor, acompáñalo.

—Por supuesto —respondió este con una sonrisa— vamos, Theo.

* * *

Edward caminaba en silencio a su lado por un largo pasillo que se dirigía hacia el sur de la gran casa, no se cruzaron con nadie en el camino, pero pudo distinguir a James al final de ese pasillo, mirando hacia una puerta. A su lado estaba otro mago, lo recordaba como uno de los que estaban junto a Frederick en aquella vieja cabaña donde se estaban escondiendo.

— ¿Cómo está tu brazo? —Pregunto Edward— ¿La poción ayuda?

—Bastante —murmuro él— aunque es algo molesto tener que cargar con la botella todo el tiempo.

Edward sonrió— No es anormal tener agua a mano —dijo casi canturreando— mejor una poción para insensibilizar que más encantamientos. Beber agua es menos sospechoso que hacer encantamientos de cuando en cuando.

Theodore asintió en silencio, recordando que debía hacer eso justo ahora, pues el tiempo que le permitieron con Augustus Taylor era de una hora. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco la botella, desenroscándola y bebiendo un sorbo para luego guardarla.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas, el mago al lado de James hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, Theodore solamente asintió.

— ¿Es segura? —pregunto a nadie en particular.

—Si —respondió James— Augustus está allí, detrás de una barrera, no podrá tocarte ni tú a él.

Theodore sacó su varita y luego de hacer una floritura observo que nada ocurría. Si, estaba perfectamente aislada.

—Bien —dijo Theodore y dio un paso al frente.

Edward se adelantó a abrir la puerta para él, ofreciéndole la vista de Augustus Taylor, con pulseras brillantes en las manos, artificios que mermaban la magia de su cuerpo. El hombre se veía perfectamente saludable y con un porte digno, incluso le sonrió al verle.

—Señor Taylor —dijo Edward al hombre, pero este le dedico una mueca— Le gustará saber que Theodore Nott ha aceptado su petición.

—Gracias Edward —dijo Theodore, despidiéndole con la mirada.

Edward asintió y cerró la puerta apenas Theodore entró.

—Buenos días —dijo el hombre.

—Buenos días —contesto Theodore, avanzando hacia donde el mago estaba. Lo habían situado en medio de aquella habitación, en una especie de salón de té, pues él estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero con una mesita delante de él. Theodore observo meticulosamente las cosas alrededor, desde cortinas y adornos de la mesa, como figurillas de cerámica y un cuadro de pintura mágico con un paisaje montañoso y apacible.

—Es mala educación no ponerme de pie para recibirte como es debido —dijo el mago, llamando su atención— pero como verás, esta es una situación bastante limitada.

Theodore observo los pies del mago, seguramente inmovilizados de alguna manera— Gracias por mencionarlo —dijo Theodore— iba a llevarme una pésima impresión.

Augustus Taylor sonrió y con ganas— siéntate, por favor.

Theodore hizo un movimiento elegante con su capa para sentarse frente al mago, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima. Se miraron en silencio largamente, Theodore esperaba que el comenzara la charla, pues eso le daría indicios de que es lo que en realidad quería.

—Sabes —dijo Augustus, mirando hacia la puerta— hubo un tiempo en el que yo no permitiría a un mestizo hacerse cargo del encantamiento de una habitación de seguridad, pero ese Greengrass es bastante bueno en lo que hace. Supongo que el juicio de Philip no ha decaído del todo ya que sigue escogiendo bien a gente útil.

Theodore tamborileó sus dedos en los reposabrazos de su sillón— ¿Vamos a hablar de Edward?

Augustus se encogió de hombros, despreocupado— Pensé que algo de charla casual sería entretenido.

—Bueno, solamente tenemos una hora y yo no fui quien pidió esta conversación —le dijo serio— si quieres platica casual, adelante. Te escucho.

Augustus le miró atónito un momento, sin embargo, luego compuso una expresión serena, como si nada le importara— Supongo que era de esperarse. Veo que realmente te gusta llevar el control de la situación, muchacho.

—Mi nombre es Theodore —le contesto impasible— puedes llamarme Theodore si gustas, Augustus.

El mago levanto una ceja— ¿Solo Theodore? ¿No señor Nott?

Theodore negó con la cabeza— Mi padre es el Señor Nott.

Augustus sacudió la cabeza— Bien, Theodore. Será como tú dices —el hombre cerró los ojos y entrelazando sus dedos, agacho la cabeza en posición sumisa, sorprendiendo a Theodore.

— ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo? —pregunto Theodore.

Augustus siguió con la misma postura— Viejas costumbres, tradiciones. Cuando uno es derrotado limpiamente debe mostrar respeto e intercambiar consejos y experiencia con quien le ha vencido. En este caso, te debo eso a ti, Theodore. Mi detención fue brusca, así que no hubo manera de intercambiar palabras.

Theodore frunció el ceño— ¿Respeto? ¿Consejo? —Cuestiono— Hace unos días me llamaste un pequeño niño que podrías aplastar con el pie.

Augustus se volvió a encoger de hombros y la expresión en su rostro parecía decir _"no puedes culparme por eso"._

— No te conocía entonces y te subestime, ese fue mi error —contesto sencillamente— pero te conozco ahora. Si lo hubiera hecho antes, probablemente hubiera planeado mejor cómo hacer las cosas para que todo funcionara.

—Mejores planes —repitió Theodore— Por un momento creí que este era un intento de pedir clemencia.

Augustus entorno los ojos— ¿Una súplica? —el mago rió suavemente— Un mago puede permitirse ser todo lo orgulloso que pueda, Theodore. Yo tenía en mente el futuro de mi familia, su grandeza. Tú debes de entender que las oportunidades tienen que ser aprovechadas en cuanto aparezcan. No puedes culparme por ser ambicioso. Comencé un camino sin retorno y yo sabía las consecuencias si es que al final todo salía mal. Llorar o amenazar ya no tiene sentido en este punto, solo seguir adelante. Eso es lo que un hombre hace.

Theodore no podía evitar sentirse impresionado y algo cautivado al respecto, pero la desconfianza no desapareció. Ese mago ya había intentado un golpe a su familia antes, nadie podía decir que no estuviera planeando algo más… sin embargo, debía de tomar decisiones por sí mismo. Y acababa de decidir que iba a escuchar.

— Lo apruebo —dijo— escuchare tu consejo.

Augustus sonrió suavemente— Y yo lo agradezco —el hombre se recostó contra el sofá y parecía relajado— Bien, mi primer consejo será el siguiente. Sé que no estás prometido aún, te aconsejaría que te comprometieras con mi hija, Eleanora. Es lo mejor que podrías hacer.

Theodore no pudo evitar entornar los ojos, creyendo por un momento que había oído mal, sin embargo Augustus Taylor se mantenía serio y mirándole con intensidad. Ese "consejo" era ridículo. A menos que…

Soltó aire antes de hablar, recordando la corta charla con su padre— Si hiciera eso puede tomarse de mala manera para el resto de las familias —contesto— es demasiado pretencioso de tu parte.

—No pareces el tipo de persona que guarda apariencias frente a lo que le conviene, Theodore —respondió Augustus— Y sabes que ese compromiso te conviene, estoy seguro de que no tengo que explicarte porque.

—Para asegurar lealtad, claro —dijo Theodore— pareces pesar que Frederick va a traicionarme pronto.

Augustus asintió— Frederick es un buen muchacho, pero se tiene en un muy elevado sentido de la honestidad, bueno, al menos lo tenía. Me dijo lo que iba a hacer. La boda de los Motton fue una pantalla, solo una excusa para que se pudiera reunir con aquellos en los que confiaba. Quería hacer una especie de consejo de familias y obligarme a abdicar. Tu familia tiene un largo historial de cero tolerancias contra la traición, Theodore, tu padre en especial tiene una fama impresionante, eso hizo que Frederick no recurriera a él porque creía que si me delataba debilitaría a la familia, o peor, que Philip decidiera que todos eran traidores y todos serían castigados, así que decidió que tenía que hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Los Motton estaban felices de ayudarle, claro, nunca les agrade del todo. Fue algo que hizo mi padre hace más de medio siglo, no entraré en detalles… sin embargo, todo terminó como ambos sabemos. Asesine a un Motton y todo se salió de control.

— ¿Por qué encerrar a Frederick? —Theodore preguntó— Pudiste ponerlo bajo el imperio, como a tu hija.

Augustus suspiro— Tuve que hacerlo, si Frederick no estaba conmigo estaba en mi contra. Además… —el mago sonrió— mi hijo era demasiado honesto, demasiado blando. Alguien debía enseñarle que las consecuencias que acarrean el tomar malas decisiones son castigos y dolor. Todos pueden atacarte todo el tiempo, incluso tu propia familia. Frederick ya aprendió esa lección y seguramente no lo olvidará. Le perdone la vida, pero solo porque soy su padre, solo porque yo le di la vida. Cada noche iba a verlo y le recordaba que solamente por eso estaba vivo, que nadie más tendría esa consideración de nuevo jamás.

Theodore no dijo una palabra, pero por la expresión de Augustus sabía que esperaba que el dijera algo, su rostro gritaba que se sentía decepcionado.

—Eleanora era tu rehén —dijo antes de darse cuenta, pues tenía sentido la estrategia que uso el mago. Dividió a su familia pero logrando que sus dos hijos permanecieran unidos— si ella estaba bajo el imperio entonces era inocente y Frederick no podría atacarte, peor al mismo tiempo no odiaría a Eleanora.

—Frederick ama a su hermana —Augustus continuó— Era un muchacho blando la mayoría del tiempo, pero esa lealtad a su hermana era lo único bueno a rescatar. Por eso te conviene un compromiso con ella, así automáticamente Frederick tendrá que doblegarse quiera o no de momento, ya en el futuro será un aliado prometedor y confiable. Será familia... una familia numerosa que tiene bajo su dominio a un número de familias nada despreciable.

Theodore permaneció en silencio un instante— ¿Y de esta manera seguramente mi padre considerará un castigo menos severo para el padre de mi prometida? —Theodore negó con la cabeza— No lo creo, Augustus.

El mago soltó una risa que sonaba sincera— Nunca esperaría eso de Philip. Lo conozco bastante bien para eso. Puedes anunciar el compromiso después, podrías usar mi castigo como el motivo de acercarte más a Frederick y Eleanora. Mi hija es una niña aún, los niños necesitan consuelo y palabras amables. Seguramente sabes cómo ganarte a alguien vulnerable.

Theodore hizo una mueca— Hablas como si fuera un hecho que haré caso a tu consejo.

Augustus se encogió de hombros— Serías un necio si no me escucharas. Yo cometí un error en mis planes subestimándote, nadie más hará eso nunca. Seguramente ya tienes presente que tu padre no ha sido precisamente un mago dedicado a las familias a su cargo. De la gente de su círculo privado original solamente quedamos cuatro magos, el resto ha muerto y solo quedan sus hijos… jóvenes y ambiciosos magos que no lo conocieron en sus mejores días y que cuando aparece solo ven a un mago de medio siglo que poco a poco va a envejeciendo más y más—Augustus hizo amago de querer mover uno de sus pies, pero no lo consiguió y en su cara se dibujó una mueca de dolor— Las familias que deben lealtad a los Nott están asentadas por toda Europa, pero tú y tu padre no se han movido de Gran Bretaña por muchos años. La última vez que recuerdo haberte visto fue cuando tenías, tres o cuatro años, cuando tu madre murió. Tu nacimiento fue casi un milagro, después de tantos intentos fallidos de tu madre por concebir o muertes prematuras de tus recién nacidos hermanos… —Augustus miró a un punto en el techo, quizá recordando— Cuando tu lograste nacer no se hicieron festejos, no enviamos felicitaciones ni regalos, todos estábamos de acuerdo de que eso sería mortificar a Alyssa, tu madre, pues ya había sucedido antes que el niño nacía… pero en menos de una semana ya estaba muerto. Sobreviviste a la semana, claro, pero nunca te vimos la cara. Tampoco es que hubiera demasiada oportunidad de eso, teníamos la guerra mágica encima y luego estábamos ocupados perdiendo. Supe que tu padre te encomendó a ti a tu madre a uno de nosotros, sus aliados, y solo entonces supimos que habías sobrevivido pero estabas escondido en algún lugar. Luego de los juicios y todos los castigos impuestos, las multas y los sobornos, por fin cuando todo se había calmado murió Alyssa. Me caía bien, tu madre. Al principio no, pero los respetos que mostré el día del funeral fueron sinceros.

Theodore aún escuchaba en silencio absorto, era información. Toda información era valiosa.

Augustus seguía mirando a un punto en el techo, no ha Theodore, pero luego le miró fijamente a los ojos— Recuerdo que no estabas llorando, solo parecías perdido. Perdido y enfermizo. Demasiado pequeño para tu edad —Augustus suspiro— Philip perdió a las familias a partir de ese momento. Él ya era demasiado mayor, y tú, su único hijo, no parecía que fueras sobrevivir mucho, como todos sus demás hijos antes de ti. Peor aún, Alyssa estaba muerta. Ese día hubo una reunión entre los aliados que quedábamos con vida para decidir que debíamos hacer. Lo que salvo a tu familia de su extinción ese día fue un traidor que le contó todo a tu padre. Él apareció ese día, cuando íbamos a comenzar la reunión y fingió que nada sucedía pero lo primero que hizo fue dejarnos claro con palabras de doble sentido que conocía de nuestros planes para traicionarlo, luego vinieron las insinuaciones de que sucedería si persistíamos en nuestras ambiciones —Augustus rio amargamente— ¿Philip aún usa ese estúpido discurso acerca de tener las manos limpias? —Dijo haciendo una mueca— Que te quede claro, Theodore. Seguimos aquí solamente porque le teníamos demasiado miedo a las consecuencias de nuestras acciones… pero eso se acabara en algunos años más. Tu padre está envejeciendo y algún buen día morirá y puede que los demás descendientes de sus aliados no tengan tanto miedo de ti como nosotros un día lo tuvimos de él —Augustus cobró una actitud relajada— Un buen compromiso ahora es un movimiento sensato e inteligente. Les dará tranquilidad a las demás familias.

Cuando Augustus terminó de hablar fue como salir de una especie de letargo en Theodore. Escucho en silencio, para analizar cada palabra sobre la marcha, pero ahora Augustus se había callado y él solamente quería maldecirlo por hablar tan tranquilamente y con una especie de esperanza acerca de lo mucho que le complacería que su padre muriera, sin embargo se contuvo. No podía perder el autocontrol ahora. Augustus Taylor era un mago cercano a la familia, había más información que sacarle aún y se había dado cuenta de que hablaba más cuando se molestaba que cuando se reía.

—Prometo pensar en tu consejo —dijo tratando de sonar despectivo, imprimiendo el desdén necesario para hacerle saber que su promesa era mentira. Por supuesto, tuvo el efecto deseado.

Augustus Taylor se contenía de hacer una mueca— La necedad es algo peligroso, Theodore —dijo con un tono afilado— ¿Acaso esperas conseguir un arreglo mejor? No veo muchas opciones para ti de todos modos —el mago compuso una expresión de burla— supe de tus viajes al extranjero y las motivaciones reales, no pueden engañarme, no a mí. No es que haya mucho para elegir ¿O sí? O acaso ¿Lo tuyo será como lo que hizo Philip? ¿Seguirás sus pasos? —Augustus hizo una mueca que a Theodore no le gustó— ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince? ¿Acaso tu futura esposa ya fue concebida siquiera? —Augustus se rió a carcajada limpia— todavía recuerdo lo ridículo que fue ver a Philip jugando a ser niñera de su prometida. Fue muy perturbador de ver, todo hay que decirlo. Y luego la boda… estuve allí cuando Philip le explico a Alyssa que tenían que casarse. Que nadie te cuente una historia dulce, la verdad es que él la manipulo. Ella solamente era una niña de catorce inocentes años —el mago fingió estremecerse e hizo otra mueca, sin embargo, volvió a adoptar su postura seria. Cuando habló, su voz era casi susurrante— Si sigues ese camino ¿Qué vendrá después? ¿Cómo mirarás a esa esposa a la cara? ¿Justificaras que su único propósito para nacer fue para ser desposada por ti? ¿Y si no es como Alyssa, así de abnegada? ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Imperio? —Augustus negó con la cabeza— No lo creo. Te he visto. Usaste la tragedia de los Motton para poner a todos en mi contra, pero cuando conseguiste lo que querías mostrándote fuerte e implacable, aun así fuiste a aquella casa a agachar la cabeza a esa familia y disculparte, te hiciste responsable. Tú padre jamás hubiera hecho algo como eso. No, tú no seguirás los pasos de Philip, pareces ser bastante consciente y capaz de sentir culpa —Augustus volvió a negar con la cabeza— Hace años, cuando Alyssa murió, se lo dije a Philip, que lo que iba a hacer… que lo que está haciendo no haría ninguna diferencia. Que no salvaría a nadie. Pero no me escucho y fui consciente de que todo estaba perdido y que no habría un futuro para todos nosotros si yo no hacía algo para salvar a mi familia… y aunque perdí, si vi lo que hiciste después de haber ganado y supe tenía que intentarlo de nuevo. Tú no solo puedes llegar a sentir culpa, pero más importante, tú también deseas dejar de sentirla. No eres como Philip, eres como Alyssa. Por eso te digo esto a ti ahora. Puede que haya maldiciones eternas y antiguas, pero no maldiciones perfectas. La de ustedes es cíclica y funciona porque desde el inicio tu familia hace lo mismo una y otra vez ¿Cómo va a cambiar algo si se sigue haciendo lo mismo? Hasta la muerte puede detenerse, el niño Potter es prueba de eso. ¿Cómo puede no existir solución para la maldición? Siempre hay una solución. Siempre. Solo tenemos que buscarla.

Después del bombardeo de palabras e información y de pasar de estar enojado a perturbado a enojado de nuevo y perturbado nuevamente. Augustus había comenzado a hablar estando molesto, luego enfadado, luego asustado, finalmente, parecía esperanzado. Theodore sabía que el mago era un traidor… pero entonces ¿Por qué ahora sonaba tan esperanzado y devoto cuando le estaba hablando?

— ¿Qué maldición?

Fue lo único que Theodore pudo articular.

* * *

Bueno, bueno. Han pasado otros 84 años :s  
Broma, sin embargo yo pensé que teniendo un escrito de mas de 12000 palabras, se podía tranquilamente cortar por la mitad y sacar así una actualización doble... pero! en realidad aquí he resumido bastante de lo que ponía al inicio, convirtiéndose 12000 palabras en 8000 y un poquito más ¿La razón? Pues siento que este capítulo es demasiada transición. En secuencia canónica, el tercer libro lo termine en 2 capítulos, si mal no recuerdo... y con esta actualización llevamos ya ocho capítulos y aún falta el final... uh... No planeaba explayarme tanto, pero la historia me lo exige. Es mi culpa por meter tantos detalles :'(

Mencionar que estuve leyendo así por encima mis viejos capítulos y he notados algunos errores de typeo que hacen que me coloree. Estos días estaré editando los capítulos viejos.

Lluvia de Oro, este capítulo dedicado a ti. Espero hayas pasado feliz, feliz, muy feliz cumpleaños :D!

Noctisluxys, fue una sorpresa encontrar un comentario tuyo en cada capítulo :D! Imbox te respondo :D!

Gracias por leer!

Un saludo a tod s

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.


	19. Capitulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Theodore miraba fijamente el pequeño frasco con el hilo dorado que flotaba en el interior. Siempre se preguntó por qué los recuerdos eran hilos dorados en lugar de otra cosa.

Cierta vez leyó en un libro de encantamientos muy antiguo donde un Varón Croata teorizaban acerca de la legeremancia y la Oclumancia. El Varón era un legeremante innato que quería explicar cómo funcionaba su magia, además que era uno de los primeros estudios realizados por un "usuario" de esa magia.

El Varón explicaba que escuchaba los pensamientos de las personas a su alrededor sin siquiera proponérselo. Cuando era niño su rango era mínimo, tenía que estar frente a la persona mirándole a los ojos. Cuando era adolescente, era suficiente estar en un radio de al menos tres metros y escuchaba a todos sin discriminación. Cuando era un adulto, su rango llego a alcanzar doce metros a la redonda y ya podía silenciar a algunos en su mente a voluntad. Aunque eso era solamente era de forma innata.

El Varón fue más allá de solamente escuchar. Es bien sabido que un Legeramente habilidoso puede ver recuerdos de una persona en la que lanza el encantamiento, como si fuera un pensadero cualquiera… En este punto fue donde Theodore se escandalizo al respecto. El Varón dejaba por escrito que si bien era posible defenderse de un Legeremante con Oclumancia, esto no era del todo efectivo. La Oclumancia era una pared sólida que aislaba los recuerdos y pensamientos del mago que hiciera uso de ellas. Aislar, no ocultar. Para un legeremante innato, un muro de Oclumancia era como levantar una pared de cristal cortando su paso en los hilos de la memoria…. No podían avanzar sobre él, pero sabían que estaba allí. Podían verlo y forzar la intrusión hasta que la barrera de Oclumancia cediera y se siguiera el recorrido de aquel hilo. A diferencia de un legeremante cualquiera, incluso uno experto, quien era engañado con una falsa conexión entre hilos de pensamiento en lugar de memoria. Un hilo de pensamiento era algo creado solamente en la mente de alguien, algo que pudo no haber sucedido, diferente a un hilo de memoria; algo que si sucedió y que se guardó como un recuerdo.

" _Hilos de la memoria"_

El varón explicaba la mente de las personas como un ovillo de hilos expandiéndose por toda la mente, con hebras infinitas y conectándose una con otra; lo cual explicaba porque cuando se tenía un recuerdo, a su vez se recordaba al menos cinco más y al menos pensamientos referentes a ese recuerdo nacían. Las memorias de una persona están interconectadas unos con otros, por eso cuando una legeremancia era forzada producía dolor en la mente de la persona atacada. Por eso un recuerdo no podía arrancarse a alguien, solamente la persona dueña del recuerdo podía sacarlo de su mente y entregarlo, porque solo esa persona sabía de manera innata en qué punto comenzaba un recuerdo específico y cuando terminaba. Y nadie podía sacar dos recuerdos en un solo hilo dorado. Era innato.

Tenía sentido.

Una sencilla manera de saber si un recuerdo era falso o no, era exigir al mago entregar esa memoria porque nadie podía sacar un hilo de pensamiento. No era algo sólido y se desvanecía en cuanto saliera de la cabeza de la persona, entonces era algo falso.

Esa era la hipótesis del Varón Wilhelm J. Svensson, la cual nunca fue publicada, pues sus investigaciones se realizaron en base a pruebas con otros Magos y Muggles a quienes el Varón secuestro, torturo y dejo con mentes inservibles en pos de sus descubrimientos. Fue censurado, declarado un extremista, sus investigaciones destruidas y él, penado a muerte por el mago al que rendía lealtad en ese entonces; un ancestro de Theodore hacía más de trescientos años en el pasado, por eso tuvo acceso a aquel libro que recogía la investigación, apilado junto a otros en uno de los estantes de su casa.

A Theodore le había explicado su padre que el principal error del Varón no fue realizar esas pruebas, si no… dejar escrito en su investigación que hizo también las mismas pruebas en magos mestizos y Muggles. Tal declaración podía interpretarse como una prueba más de que tanto las mentes de mestizos y sangres pura, y hasta de Muggles no eran tan diferentes. En aquel entonces esa era especie de herejía y por eso el Varón tuvo que morir.

Theodore pensaba en frío acerca de ello… porque si él hubiera tenido que decidir, de todas maneras hubiera asesinado al Varón para que el descubrimiento de tal método infalible para descartar memorias falsas de verdaderas no fuera de conocimiento por nadie más. O al menos hacerle un Obliviate…

Volvió a mirar con atención el frasco, luego lo deposito en el suelo y se alejó unos pasos entre la espesura de esa zona del bosque prohibido. Se volvió y luego de hacer unas florituras con su varita, un débil rayo de chispas violetas impactaron contra el frasco, rompiéndolo en pedazos. El hilo dorado se liberó en el viento, como si fuera una hoja seca caída de un árbol. Theodore hizo una nueva floritura y esta vez materia oscura, como neblina, salió de la punta de su varita y alcanzo ese hilo dorado, cubriéndolo, enroscándose en este, volviéndolo negro también para después de consumirlo y hacer que este se desintegrara como si fuera cenizas al viento.

Era magia oscura y sin embargo, necesaria.

La única manera definitiva de eliminar un recuerdo.

Theodore se sentó en una saliente, aun mirando como lo que había sido un hilo dorado y brillante se volvía polvo negro en el aire. Guardo su varita en el bolsillo y saco su botella de agua para darle un largo sorbo para luego también guardarla.

Suspiró.

Luego se frotó los ojos, cansado.

Los eventos de los últimos días estaban siendo demasiado de asimilar y analizar sin que la desconfianza rondara su mente, porque siendo lógico y pensar las cosas fríamente… bueno, ese era un resultado que no le gustaba en absoluto. Eso, además de que no había podido dormir en absoluto hacía dos días. Aún era domingo, pero el lunes tenía que asistir a clases y debía estar en perfecto estado para ello y no llamar la atención.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, ocultándolo. No podía pedir poción para dormir sin sueños de la enfermería, eso llamaría demasiado la atención. No podía pedir una a casa, pues su padre lo sabría y sospecharía que le pasaba algo y Theodore no podía permitir eso. No podía pedírsela a James porque no confiaba en él. No podía pedírsela a Edward, porque entonces le daría información que no era sensato dar. No podía prepararla el mismo, porque desconfiaba de poder prepararla correctamente, además debía de robar los ingredientes o hechizar a alguien para que los consiguiera por él… pero tampoco estaba seguro de que hacer eso fuera sensato. Ya había hecho magia oscura con su varita y no podía permitirse cualquier error y que terminaran requisándosela.

" _Granger"_

Pensó de inmediato, y no por primera vez, pero aún con las manos en el rostro y la mente envuelta en oscuridad, sacudió la cabeza. No. Granger no. Siquiera quería verla ahora mismo.

" _He confiado demasiado ciegamente en ella hace tiempo y solo porque me cae bien y pensé que era confiable. He hablado de más con ella"_ pensó _"Fue una estupidez. No debería hablar con ella de cosas acerca de mi familia, cosas que nadie más sabe. Debí de alejarme cuando rechazo el vínculo mágico"_ Theodore retiró las manos de su rostro y abrió los ojos, mirando hacia sus pies con molestia, recordando lo que hizo ese día en aquella cámara _"No debí enseñarle ese recuerdo"_ pensó con pesar _"he sido demasiado codicioso y temerario. Mi padre me ha juzgado bien"_

Un ruido entre los arbustos hizo que Theodore alzara la cabeza de inmediato, solo tardó dos segundos en tener la varita en la mano. Estaba bastante cerca de las profundidades del bosque prohibido un domingo por la tarde mientras todos los demás estudiantes debían estar en Hogsmade. Nadie debería estar allí. Se suponía que ese lugar era seguro.

La hojarasca crujió y unos arbustos que estaban frente a él se sacudieron. Al principio no vio nada anormal y puede que solo hubiera escuchado al viento, pero un aguijonazo atacó su cabeza, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y doblarse de dolor. Cuando volvió a estabilizarse y levantó su varita, justo frente a él estaba un enorme corcel negro con alas plegadas, parecidas a las de un murciélago.

La única reacción de su parte fue retroceder, pero cuando el animal no hizo ningún amago de perseguirlo o atacarlo, recién pudo apreciarlo mejor. Sus ojos pálidos, como si estuviera ciego. Su piel resbaladiza y con los huesos pronunciados, sus inexistentes crines… Eso era un Thestral.

" _Claro"_ pensó con un sentimiento extraño y ajeno _"ahora puedo verlos"_

Theodore cerró los ojos y tuvo grandes deseos de poder ocultar su rostro con las manos de nuevo y dejar de recordar lo que sucedió aquel día en la casa de los Taylor. Pero era imposible, y por supuesto, junto a ellos venía la sensación de que probablemente era mejor no confiar en nadie nunca más.

Nadie.

* * *

Augustus tenía los entornados los ojos, abrió la boca, listo para decir algo… pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se mantuvo en silencio, logrando que Theodore casi saltara sobre él para exigirle respuestas. Su expresión debió de ser un poema, pues Augustus ahora parecía complacido

— Entonces no lo sabes —se burló el mago, volviéndose a reír y mirándole fijo— Philip nunca aprende. Por eso nunca volvimos a confiar en él, secretos y más secretos… ¿De qué sirven los aliados si no confías al menos un poco en ellos? Manos limpias, siempre las manos limpias. —dijo asqueado— Pero el gran imbécil nunca entendió que el que nadie se entere de las terribles cosas que haces no desaparece la podredumbre de tus manos. Nadie tiene las manos limpias. Nadie. —dijo con una mezcla de desdén e ironía.

Theodore tenía las manos crispadas, sujetando con fuerza los reposa brazos, claramente alterado, pero plenamente consciente de que su control de la situación había desaparecido. Theodore necesitaba lo que Augustus sabía y ahora se ponía en sus manos para que este hablara. Listo para afrontar las consecuencias, Theodore preguntó de nuevo.

— ¿Qué maldición?

Augustus sonrió— No lo sabrás por mí —dijo negando con la cabeza— si no sabes acerca de eso, es mucho mejor para ti. Sigue mi consejo, toma una esposa diferente de la que tu padre planea. No confíes en él, has todo lo que quiere pero mantente alerta, no le des motivos para que sospeche que desconfías de él. Nunca sabes cuándo puedes ser alcanzado por un imperio.

—Mentiras —dijo Theodore, enfadado— estas buscando venganza, por eso difamas a mi padre. Quieres que me vuelva en su contra.

Augustus puso mala cara— Creo que no entiendes del todo —él mago arrugo la nariz— ¿De qué me sirve mentir? La maldición es un hecho, vendrá tarde o temprano, eso es innegable y entonces sabrás que estoy diciendo la verdad. Aparecerá —Augustus miro de pies a cabeza a Theodore— puede que en tu caso este demorando, cierto, pero aparecerá. Piensa lo que quieras y has lo que quieras —dijo levantando las manos— pero si yo fuera tú, no mencionaría esta parte de nuestra conversación a Philip. Si no sabes de la maldición es porque él no quería que tú supieras, si corres a preguntarle a él… bueno, el arreglara el asunto. No quieres ser desmemorizado ¿O sí? —Theodore frunció el ceño, a Augustus parecía divertirle eso— Philip no es el tipo de personas que deja cabos sueltos. Es implacable y nunca lo he visto sentir culpa al respecto. Hace lo que tiene que hacer. Si surge un problema, encuentra el modo de anularlo de manera definitiva. Ese es tu padre. Dudo que actúe distinto aún contigo.

Theodore recordó amargamente la historia que los irlandeses le contaron acerca del miedo que infundía su padre, de su temor a que les dieran muerte por hablar con Theodore acerca del secreto familiar. Por hablarle de Emma Nott.

" _No puede ser de esta manera"_ pensó _"Conozco a mi padre. Confío en él como él confía en mi"_

—Esta reunión ha terminado —declaró Theodore— No estoy dispuesto a seguir escuchando mentiras.

Se puso de pie y luego de acomodar su capa con la mano, hizo una respetable reverencia como despedida.

—Imagino que es difícil el pensar mal de él —habló Augustus— es comprensible que te niegues a aceptarlo, pero puedes investigar por tu cuenta las cosas que ha hecho Philip. Las cosas que está haciendo ahora… puede que te erice la piel y te indigne conocer ese lado suyo. Te asustaría saber las cosas que seguramente planea que tú hagas. Seguramente por eso no te ha dicho nada de la maldición, pero lo hará y te dirá que debes hacer y tendrás que decidir qué camino tomar. Si te he descifrado lo suficiente puedo adivinar que te negarás, pero también conozco a Philip y sé que te doblegara al precio que sea y solo entonces sabrás que yo tenía razón. Tú solo dale tiempo al tiempo.

Theodore levanto la cabeza de inmediato "Vida a la vida". Esa frase llegó a su cabeza de inmediato.

—Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte —dijo Theodore, ignorando todo lo anterior— ¿Qué sabes de Emma Nott?

Después de preguntar eso, Theodore notó como si fuera cámara lenta todo lo que aconteció en ese instante. Augustus, quien tenía una expresión placentera en el rostro, de pronto se crispo, abrió la boca de la impresión y trató de ponerse de pie, sin embargo, las anillas mágicas en sus pies se lo impidieron, arrastrándolo hacia el sillón de nuevo. Theodore sintió una especie de pulso que nació en la habitación y se extendió por el aire con un suave toque.

—No debiste decir ese nombre —murmuro Augustus, con una expresión desencajada en el rostro— No debiste —dijo con la voz rasposa.

Theodore intento acercarse a Augustus, pero le fue imposible, pues la barrera no le dejo avanzar. El rostro de Augustus y lo que expresaba hizo que Theodore experimentara una sensación desagradable en el estómago al percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Alguien abrió la puerta y el sonido hizo que se sobresaltara, cuando se giró vio que era Edward, con su usual expresión amable pero que clavó la vista en él nada más entrar. La puerta a su espalda se balanceo, casi cerrándose.

—El tiempo se ha cumplido, señor Taylor —dijo Edward— Lo llevaré al salón de audiencia, Theodore —dijo mirándole fijamente, analizándolo— Tu padre espera afuera. Él quiere hablar contigo

Había algo en el tono de su voz que extrañó a Theodore, especialmente cuando habló de su padre, cuando lo siguió con la mirada, observó que Edward estaba acuclillado hacia los pies del mago prisionero, concentrado en la tarea de quitar los grilletes de mágicos; Augustus, por su parte, tenía la vista clavada en él, entreabrió los labios y Theodore pudo ver parte de su lengua que estaba tornándose negra. Augustus negó con la cabeza y agacho el rostro.

—Ve con Philip, Theo. Yo me hago cargo —la voz de Edward le hizo reaccionar.

—Adiós Augustus —murmuro.

Theodore se volvió y camino hacia la puerta, recobrando la compostura en el camino. Su padre estaba a unos diez pasos, una bruja mayor estaba hablando con él, pero se despidió de inmediato en cuanto Theodore caminó hacia ellos. Philip Nott clavo los ojos en los suyos hasta que lo alcanzo.

—Padre —dijo Theodore, de pie delante del mago.

— ¿Cómo fue todo? —pregunto tranquilamente.

Theodore recordó a Augustus, negando con la cabeza.

" _Nadie quiere ser desmemorizado"_

— Algo confuso —dijo, y era verdad— dijo que quería darme un consejo, una muestra de respeto por haberlo derrotado limpiamente.

La expresión de Philip era relajada, pero Theodore lo conocía suficiente para saber que sus ojos no encajaban con su expresión, pero cuando habló, su voz era tranquila— ¿Qué consejo?

—Me sugirió que debía prometerme con su hija para asegurar la lealtad de Frederick. Parecía tener sentido, pero no deja de ser confuso. Parece odiarnos, pero de todas maneras quiere que me case con su hija. No parce coherente.

Philip le miró fijo un buen rato antes de volver a hablar— ¿Eso es todo?

Theodore le sostuvo la mirada. Desviar la vista era lo mismo que mentir.

— No, no es todo —dijo serio— También hizo todo lo posible por insinuar que no debía confiar en ti. Que aun siendo mi padre, no debería esperar cosas buenas de ti. Dijo que si no me prometía con Eleanora, sería perturbador que yo terminara siendo como tú, con una prometida que aún no había nacido. Se burló de eso —la mirada de Philip fue más intensa— Augustus realmente parece odiarte, padre. No encuentro sentido a eso ¿Por qué te odia?

Philip Nott cerró los ojos y se volvió al pasillo, comenzó a caminar y Theodore acompaso sus pasos a los de él. Solo entonces Philip habló— Te conté que yo tuve una vez una hermana menor, ¿verdad? —Theodore asintió— tenía casi la misma edad que Augustus, bueno, ella era algo menor. Sin embargo, supongo que lo cautivo de algún modo, se volvieron cercanos y por alguna razón Augustus tuvo la idea de que eso era suficiente para aspirar a pedir a mi hermana en matrimonio. Para entonces mis padres, tus abuelos, ya habían muerto; así que trajo la proposición formal a mí. La rechace, por supuesto, mi hermana ya estaba prometida desde hacía muchos años a otro mago y aunque Augustus fuera uno de los más leales a mí… no podía darle lo que quería. En esa ocasión me dijo que yo estaba premiando su lealtad con desprecio. Supongo que comenzó a odiarme desde entonces.

Theodore tenía la vista clavada en el suelo mientras caminaba— Pero tu hermana murió, padre.

Philip asintió— Es cierto y también es cierto que en su momento Augustus me culpo por eso, aunque esa era una acusación ridícula. Es un odio que viene años incubándose. No es extraño que intentara compartir algo de ese odio contigo.

Theodore asintió, pero su mente aún guardaba sus dudas bajo su máscara de seriedad. Llegaron hasta las puertas del salón de audiencias, Philip se detuvo allí y se volvió hacia Theodore.

—Piensa en todo lo que hablamos en el salón, frente al espejo —dijo cauteloso— Ahora déjame a mi terminar con todo este asunto. Ya puedes volver a la escuela, hijo.

Theodore no dijo nada, no alcanzo a hacerlo, pues su padre hizo que las puertas se abrieran y entró al salón, Augustus ya estaba en la silla de los acusados con la vista clavada en el suelo, fue lo único que pudo ver Theodore antes de que las puertas se cerraran de nuevo. Seguramente lo ingresaron por otra puerta, pues Philip tenía que entrar por la principal.

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Theodore, casi logrando sobresaltarlo, sin embargo aún pudo mantenerse serio y despreocupado. Cuando se giró se encontró con Edward Greengrass, con aquella perfecta expresión amable.

— James está afuera —le informo— Philip lo envió a buscar un traslador para que ustedes puedan marcharse cuando todo acabe.

Theodore frunció el ceño— Mi padre dijo que ya podía irme.

Edward se encogió de hombros— No lo menciono —dijo despreocupado— ¿No vas a quedarte a mirar?

—Mi padre…

Edward sonrió— Vamos, Theo —dijo en tono de complicidad— ¿No es bueno un poco de rebeldía de vez en cuando? —El mago alzo las cejas— Dijo que podías irte, pero tú… ¿Quieres hacer eso?

Edward Greengrass se dio vuelta y abrió las puertas para entrar, lo que le dio a Theodore una vista de lo que ocurría. Su padre estaba hablando, el salón lleno de murmullos. Frederick estaba lívido y Eleanora Taylor estaba llorando en silencio.

No, Theodore no quería irse.

Avanzo hacia las puertas y aunque no escucho lo que su padre acababa de decir, sí que notó la mirada que le lanzo al ver que no se había marchado como sugirió. Por un momento, Theodore estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta e irse, pero entonces habló Frederick, distrayéndolo.

—Lo haré —dijo el joven mago, poniéndose de pie y mirando a todo el salón— permítame limpiar la traición de mi padre, Señor Nott.

Frederick avanzo hasta detenerse delante de la enorme mesa, justamente frente a Philip, pero él no lo miraba, estaba mirando a Theodore. Frederick avanzo hacia la silla donde estaba su padre y se quedó de pie contemplándolo un instante. Philip dejo de mirar a Theodore, en su lugar desvió su atención hacia el lugar donde padre e hijo Taylor se miraban intensamente.

Augustus no dijo una sola palabra, solamente cerró los ojos. Theodore sabía que no diría nada, pues vio esa maldición expandiéndose por su lengua volviéndola negra. Augustus no hablaría, quizá nunca más. Eso era un problema, pues aunque Theodore planeaba encontrarlo en el exilio al que le enviarían para seguir interrogándolo al menos acerca de Emma Nott, que no pudiera hablar sería un problema, pero seguramente podría resolverlo. No necesitas precisamente hablar para contar secretos.

Frederick Taylor sacó su varita y luego de agitarla en el aire, un relámpago verde ilumino todo el salón. Augustus Taylor se desparramo sobre la silla donde estaba sentado, sin vida.

Theodore, mudo por la impresión, llevo la vista hacia su padre. Philip ya no lo estaba mirando, había girado hacia un lado, mirando a Edward, quien también lucía impresionado mirando hacia el cadáver de Augustus, y sin embargo aun manteniendo su sonrisa congelada en el rostro. Al agacharse para escuchar lo que fuera que Philip le estuviera diciendo, perdiendo poco a poco su sonrisa amable en el proceso. Edward asintió y bajo del estrado hacia el salón. Theodore sabía que se dirigía hacia él.

Miró hacia los Taylor, todos ellos en silencio. Cuando volvió a ver hacia su padre, este caminaba despacio hacia el salón donde estaban los espejos. Edward apareció prácticamente frente a él y le hizo una seña indicándole que debían de salir de allí. Al cerrar las puertas del salón, lo último que vio fue a Frederick aún de pie frente a Augustus, muerto. Frederick se volvió y Theodore vio desolación en su rostro.

Edward se había puesto pálido— sígueme —dijo bajito— Philip no quería que vieras eso.

Caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa Taylor, Theodore pudo distinguir a James en los jardines sujetando cosas en sus brazos que solo podían ser sus uniformes.

— ¿Una ejecución? —logró articular Theodore al fin, aún presa de la impresión. Nunca antes había visto a alguien usar el maleficio asesino, no frente a sus ojos— las traiciones se castigan con exilio, no con muerte —un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y antes de darse cuenta llevó la mano a su bolsillo para sentir su varita en la mano para tranquilizarse— Y frente a tanta gente… ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo Frederick?

Edward tenía una expresión de confusión en el rostro, sacudió la cabeza antes de hablar— Philip le dijo algo a Frederick, le estaba hablando al oído. No pude escuchar lo que le dijo, pero luego Philip anunció que Augustus no era más la cabeza de familia y que dejaba todo en manos de Frederick… yo no pensé que iba a matarlo. No sabía… —Edward no parecía darse cuenta de que estaba viéndose muy fuera de sí— yo no… —luego se volvió a mirar a Theodore y cerró la boca de inmediato.

A Theodore le corrió un escalofrío pensar que la lengua de Edward se volvería negra también. ¿Por qué Augustus estaba muerto? Su padre dijo que había sido un buen aliado, alguien que se merecía peticiones. ¿Por qué matarlo? ¿Por lo que dijo? ¿O por lo que no dijo? Ya estaba maldito ¿Por qué matarlo? ¿Por qué pedir que Frederick lo hiciera? Traidor o no… era su padre. Theodore no podía entenderlo. ¿Y si su padre había escuchado de algún modo?

Edward se paró en seco, pero sorpresivamente sujeto a Theodore de los hombros y cuando hablo, le pareció que nadie podría hablar tan suavemente como él lo estaba haciendo.

— Te ves asustado —le susurro— esa expresión es la misma que tenías cuando entré en esa habitación, pero no te preocupes, me aseguré de atravesarme yo mismo y empujar la puerta para que se cerrara y Philip no te viera poner esa cara. Eres bueno recomponiéndote, recupera esa expresión seria de siempre o James también se dará cuenta. Todos están…

—Mirándome todo el tiempo —murmuro Theodore, repentinamente muy cansado.

Edward suspiro y le sonrió compasivamente— Si, todos están mirando. Y uno de ellos, es principalmente Philip —Edward retiro las manos de sus hombros, aun mirándole fijo— Sin embargo, te cubriré siempre que pueda y si alguien pregunta si vi algo anormal en ti, fingiré demencia. Mentiré por ti, incluso a Philip si con eso puedo ayudarte.

Theodore se quedó sin palabras ante tal declaración— pero...

Edward negó con la cabeza despacio— No hay lugar para un "pero" —le corto Edward— Te ayudaré. Puedo adivinar que Augustus te dijo algo que te dejo perturbado, no pienses en eso, olvídalo. Si te amenazo con alguna cosa, sea lo que sea, ya no puede hacer nada, ya está muerto.

Theodore asintió en silencio.

" _Pero tal vez él no es la amenaza"_ pensó con pesar.

—Te enviare una lechuza si averiguo algo importante, lo prometo —dijo Edward, ya volviendo a caminar hacia los jardines— si hay rumores extraños también te lo informare de inmediato. Me haré cargo aquí.

Cuando se volvió hacia Edward, quien le miraba con una mezcla de devoción y preocupación, Theodore se preguntó si acaso era algo fingido o realmente estaba preocupado por él.

—Gracias Edward —le dijo antes de dirigirse hacia donde James esperaba.

Llegó hasta James en silencio para tomar el traslador, al volver la vista atrás, observó que Edward seguía en donde lo había dejado, mirando en su dirección. Agitó la mano en señal de despedida antes de que el traslador los llevará lejos de allí.

Con un nudo en el estómago, Theodore comenzaba a creer que el siempre despreocupado Edward realmente parecía preocupado por él. Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

* * *

Cuando Theodore abrió los ojos, notó que el Thestral se acercó a unos cortísimos pasos de él, llevando su hocico hacia Theodore, como si le estuviera oliendo. Él hurgó en su bolsillo con su enguantada mano y sacó una manzana roja que había llevado por si tenía hambre. La ofreció a la criatura, al mismo tiempo que esta estiraba su cuello hacia la fruta.

—Ellos no comen fruta.

Una suave y delicada voz detrás de él logró sobresaltarlo, pues no escucho pasos. El Thestral ignoró a Theodore y troto hacia la pequeña figura a su espalda. Era una chica pequeña, rubia y sin zapatos que traía un pedazo de carne en las manos, la cual el Thestral comió de un bocado.

Ella se volvió hacia él y le sonrió— Soy Luna Lovegood —dijo mientras sacaba otro pedazo de carne de un bolso que tenía colgado en la cintura. El Thestral también lo devoró rápidamente y ella parecía maravillada por eso— Es un Thestral, ellos…

—Lo sé, se lo que es —dijo él, casi cortante. Esa expresión ausente que la muchacha tenía en el rostro lo estaba incomodando, sin embargo… debía ser educado— Soy Nott —se presentó.

Otro suave rumor apareció a la izquierda de ellos y entre la espesura aparecieron dos Thestral más. La niña Lovegood parecía aún más maravillada— se quién eres, Theodore Nott. Estas en cuarto año, de Slytherin —ella sacó otro pedazo de carne y lo lanzo a los recién llegadas criaturas— ellos son demasiado glotones ¿No te parece, Theodore?

Theodore se crispo de inmediato— Lovegood —dijo serio, pero con la voz tranquila, su tono de profesor— he oído de tu familia en general, pero no recuerdo que nos hayamos presentado apropiadamente antes. No entiendo porque me llamas por mi primer nombre.

—Oh, claro que si —dijo ella sin mirarlo— Nos conocimos en mi primer año de Hogwarts.

Fue como si a Theodore se le hubiera clavado una espina de planta constrictora en el costado.

" _Nadie quiere ser desmemorizado"_ recordó con nerviosismo disimulado. _"¿Acaso yo ya…?"_

—Entraste en la biblioteca y me pediste prestada una pluma y pergamino, escribiste un mensaje y luego lo encantaste para que se fuera volando. No he visto muchos encantamientos así —ella acerco una mano a uno de los Thestral y le acaricio la sien— ese mismo día te fuiste de la escuela. No me devolviste mi pluma.

Theodore cayó en cuenta de que eso sucedió en segundo año, con una especie de paz y tranquilidad que le provocaba recordar a detalle aquel evento. Alzó una ceja sin darse cuenta— Si lo hice —dijo a nadie en particular, pero de todas maneras Lovegood se volvió hacia él, recién notaba sus ojos grises, casi como los de Draco— Si te devolví la pluma.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros y volvió a la tarea de darle carne a los Thestral— Oh, tal vez la perdí en otro sitio. Lo siento Theodore.

Él casi rodo los ojos y estuvo a punto de volver a pedirle que no le tuteara, pero un movimiento en su campo de visión robó su atención cuando uno de los Thestral, a pesar de que Lovegood les estaba alimentando, se acercó de nuevo olisqueando hacia él. Si no era la manzana… Theodore creyó que se trataba de su varita, con la cual había hecho magia oscura; quizá el Thestral se sentía atraído a ello.

" _Después de todo, son criaturas que reaccionan a la muerte"_ pensó _"No debería ser extraño que también lo hicieran a la magia oscura"_ Theodore levanto una de sus manos e intento tocar al animal, pero este se alejó. Él desistió y se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos, preguntándose si es que había más estudios acerca de los Thestral y cómo funcionaba aquella particularidad mágica de ser solo vistos por quienes han visto a alguien morir.

—Te ves más serio de lo usual, Theodore —la vocecilla de Lovegood le llamo la atención de nuevo.

Theodore se crispo— Lovegood —dijo con seriedad— llámame Nott.

— Vale —dijo ella mientras se encogía de hombros y volvía a prestar entera atención a los Thestral. No parecía para nada ofendida— Tal vez hoy llueva. Eso será bueno para los retoños que sembraron en el campo de Quiditch, tú sabes, para la tercera prueba.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados ¿Acaso era charla casual? Volvió a mirar hacia las criaturas que parecían ciegas, revoloteando alrededor de aquella niña— ¿Por qué los estás alimentando? ¿No es tarea del guardabosque?

Lovegood asintió en silencio— Si, Hagrid lo hace seguido. Pero ellos me gustan. Actualmente la gente dice que dan mala suerte si ves uno; hay quienes fingen no ver nada y hay quienes los sacrifican de inmediato. Son criaturas muy solitarias y si no se acostumbran a las personas con el tiempo pueden volverse salvajes. Creo que es bueno venir a verlos de vez en cuando, creo que tienen suficiente con ser invisibles; para que nosotros que podemos verlos también ignoremos su existencia —Lovegood se acercó a una de las criaturas y le acaricio la huesuda frente— eres la segunda persona que no finge que no existen. Yo puedo verlos porque estuve allí cuando mi madre murió.

—Lo siento —murmuro él en respuesta.

—No lo sientas —ella contesto con voz cantarina— estoy segura de que se fue sin arrepentimientos. Pero gracias, Theodore Nott.

Él volvió a crisparse, se acomodó el cuello de la túnica con elegancia— Lovegood —la llamo, ella se giró hacia él— No me llames por mi nombre. Si quieres dirigirte a mí, solo llámame Nott.

Ella aún tenía una expresión extraña en la cara— Vale —contesto sencillamente— ¿y tú porque puedes verlos?

Él le lanzó una mirada fría— No tengo que decirte —murmuro— Adiós.

—Adiós —contesto ella sencillamente, y agitando la mano cubierta de restos de sangre por la carne que había sujetado. Eso fue un tanto perturbador.

Theodore solamente se alejó en silencio y puede que algo más rápido de lo que normalmente haría. Había dos cosas que le ponían de mal humor, la primera era repetir las cosas más de una vez; la otra era la falta de modales. Lovegood había incurrido en ambas. Ese tono tan familiar le desagradaba y se preguntaba al mismo tiempo si es que era algo ensayado. Generalmente parecía algo boba, pero una personalidad aparente inofensiva era algo que no le gustaba nada. Nada.

Theodore había ido al bosque prohibido para estar solo y eliminar aquella memoria, pues no era seguro hacerlo dentro del castillo, menos con un cazador como lo era el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras… Theodore hizo una mueca.

" _Alastor Moody"_ pensó con calma. Luego sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando hasta encontrar la salida del bosque prohibido y seguir hasta la escuela, preguntándose donde podría ir para estar solo…. La sala común era imposible. En las habitaciones estaba Blaise, quien había recibido un paquete de su madre, una especie de compendio de libros que se había puesto a mirar muy concentrado para ser Blaise precisamente. La cámara en el interior de Hogwarts… no podía ser una opción, pues estaba aquella cosa encerrada en el techo. Eso también lograba ponerlo nervioso.

Antes de darse cuenta, había puesto los pies rumbo hacia el lago Negro. Estaba al menos a veinte metros de él, pero notó una figura a contra luz apoyada en las raíces. Theodore no tenía duda de quién estaba allí… y aun así dirigió sus pasos a aquel lugar.

* * *

Hermione tenía sobre sus rodillas un tomo entero acerca de maldiciones no peligrosas y encantamientos que podían servir como defensa. Un suave viento le agito el cabello y ella llevó una de sus manos para acomodarlo detrás de su oreja. Por un instante abandonó su lectura y miró hacia el lago negro delante de ella. Generalmente esa zona de la escuela estaba prácticamente abandonada, el camino era largo y daba a la parte trasera del castillo y estaba demasiado cerca del bosque tenebroso para gusto de cualquier otro alumno. Aunque eso se traducía en que era un lugar seguro y tranquilo para leer.

" _Seguramente por eso Nott lo escogió"_ pensó, mientras volvía a su lectura.

El árbol era frondoso, Hermione solía apoyar la espalda contra este, costumbre que se le pego de Theodore, pues es hacía eso también. El tronco era lo suficientemente grande para que dos personas se apoyaran contra el a una distancia prudente. Hermione encontró un pasaje interesante acerca de una transformación que se combinaba con el encantamiento _leviosa,_ sumado a uno de disminución de peso. Eso podría ser útil. Hermione tomo una carpeta y lo anoto a la lista para enseñársela a Harry, además de la combinación y un rustico dibujo del movimiento de varita. Después dejo el libro a un lado y sacó su varita para practicar, haciendo florituras al aire.

Estaba en ello cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio como alguien se acercaba y sin siquiera mirar pudo saber que era Nott. Hermione se sintió capaz de remedar aquella actitud despreocupada que la que Nott siempre la recibía: Sin hablarle ni mirarla hasta que se sentara cerca.

Hermione siguió haciendo las florituras en silencio, Nott paso delante de ella con ese andar elegante y sereno. Generalmente, él se sentaba lo más cerca posible de las raíces del árbol, casi apoyándose en el tronco, mientras que Hermione lo hacía a una distancia considerable. En esos momentos, ella ocupaba su lugar de siempre, pues consideraba una especie de invasión que ella usurpara su lugar habitual.

Nott no traía mochila ni libros, pero lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la capa y sentarse en el suelo en silencio. Nada de saludos, nada de comentarios.

Nada.

Hermione por fin se volvió a mirarlo. Nott había doblado su capa, dejándolo sobre sus piernas, sus manos enguantadas sobre el mismo; sus zapatos tenían algo de lodo, pero sus pantalones estaban impecables, igual que el sweater oscuro abrigado que tenía puesto. Pero lo más extraño que ella vio en Nott, es que tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados, como si hubiera caído dormido.

Hermione dudó en decidir si debía hablarle o no, finalmente decidió no hacerlo. Francamente, Nott se veía cansado, pues podía notar a la perfección sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos. Finalmente decidió que quizá lo mejor sería dejarlo solo. Nott era demasiado educado para pedirle que se fuera; así que Hermione decidió que inventaría algo como motivo para marcharse. Guardo la varita y se estiro hacia su mochila para abrirla y meter el libro dentro.

— Hay algo que quisiera pedirte.

Su voz hizo que Hermione se sobresaltara, se volvió hacia Theodore, pero el aún tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el árbol y los ojos cerrados. Ella se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar

— Si, seguro Nott.

El muchacho no se movió cuando habló— ¿Puedes volver a como estabas hace un momento? —Preguntó— Ese era un silencio perfecto.

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa al no entender exactamente lo que Nott quería decir— No preferirías estar…

" _solo"_

— No me molesta que estés aquí —murmuro Nott, aún con los ojos cerrados— Solo vuelve a hacer ese silencio de hace un momento. Es como si no estuvieras aquí, pero estás.

Hermione entorno los ojos, pero su respuesta llegó a sus labios sin pensar demasiado.

— De acuerdo.

—Aunque eso no significa que este cobrando el favor que me debes —añadió rápidamente mientras de nuevo se recostaba contra el árbol— aún me debes ese favor sin preguntas.

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa— Nunca pensé lo contrario, Nott.

La muchacha se acomodó contra el árbol y continuo leyendo en silencio y haciendo florituras en el aire, practicando hechizos y encantamientos. De cuando en cuando miraba hacia Nott, quien parecía una estatua por lo inmóvil que estaba, solo su respiración regular le indicaba a ella que era probable que no estuviera dormido.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente?

Hermione se sobresaltó y casi soltó su varita cuando el habló de pronto, se giró hacia él y notó que él estaba de brazos cruzados y mirándola con curiosos ojos entrecerrados.

— Aprendo maldiciones que puedan ser usadas para defensa —respondió, volviendo disimuladamente la vista hacia el libro— Ron y yo ayudamos a Harry para que lo haga bien en la tercera prueba.

Nott resopló, volviendo a acomodarse contra el árbol y con los ojos cerrados— Inútil Potter —murmuro— ¿Existirá alguna ocasión en la que no pueda arreglar sus problemas solo?

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero ignoro el comentario, pues él no sonaba desdeñoso como en otras ocasiones— Bueno —dijo aun practicando florituras— cuando existe una situación muy difícil, lo normal es pedir ayuda. Reconocer que no puedes hacer algo solo, es una cualidad de personas humildes.

— O de débiles —murmuro— No se puede ir por la vida dependiendo de terceras personas.

—No es depender —dijo ella bajito— es confiar.

— ¿Estás haciendo eso para mantener la confianza de Potter?

—No —contesto de inmediato, sin embargo vacilo antes de decir lo siguiente; porque esto era una especie de debate y sabía lo que el diría apenas ella pronunciara sus motivos— Hago esto porque es mi amigo.

—Ya tienes suficiente siendo una hija Muggles, lo que te hace blanco de puristas extremistas. Sin la ayuda adecuada, no importa lo brillante que seas, será difícil llegar alto para ti. Potter podría ayudarte con su fama… pero es inútil para usar eso a su favor. Solo está ahí, quejándose y dando pena por sus padres asesinados —dijo eso con tal serenidad que Hermione se obligó a mirarlo; pero Nott estaba allí, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, apoyado contra aquel árbol, pero entonces abrió los ojos, clavando sus ojos en los suyos— Solo te traerá problemas.

Hermione mantuvo la mirada cuando contesto— Eso no importa, no me ha importado nunca en realidad. No desde el primer año, porque confío en Harry y sé que podremos resolverlo entre todos. Lo hemos hecho hasta ahora.

Nott aparto la vista y volvió a cerrar los ojos— ¿No es mejor evitar los problemas? Quiero decir, evitar que ocurran.

—Sería lo adecuado, pero eso es literalmente imposible —dijo volviendo a su lectura— nadie está libre de problemas. Aparecerán de todas formas.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo muy bajito.

Hermione volvió a mirar hacia Theodore, su aparente postura relajada. Nott generalmente no se rendía tan fácilmente y le daba la razón. Era extraño, toda esa situación. Recordó a Harry, hablando de que Karkarov y Snape al parecer hablaban en secreto acerca de las marcas tenebrosas en sus brazos; recordó también la marca tenebrosa en el campeonato mundial de Quiditch; de la desaparición extraña de Barty Crouch. Todas esas situaciones que tenían que ver con Voldemort y los mortífagos… y más importante que todo eso, fue plenamente consciente que el padre de Theodore Nott fue un mortífago… y que últimamente el muchacho a centímetros cerca de ella parecía bastante preocupado por algo.

—Nott —le llamo despacio, él al instante abrió los ojos, mirándola con aquellos azules ojos inquietantes y, quizá solo fuera su imaginación, algo vacíos ojos— ¿ocurre algo?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—No estoy segura —murmuro— pero es como si algo te estuviera pasando. Algo malo.

Él entorno los ojos, pero solamente un instante, y volvió a su expresión sería tan rápido que Hermione creyó que lo imagino— Suenas preocupada —dijo con un tono que ella juraría estaba intentando ser pretencioso.

Ella estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos, pero en lugar de responder cortante dijo:

—Bueno —dijo altanera— esto puede ser conveniente para mí. Si necesitas algo puedo saldar la deuda que tengo contigo acerca de ese favor que te empeñas en conservar.

Impensablemente, Nott sonrió levemente por un instante, pero solamente para volver a recostarse contra el árbol y de nuevo quedarse con los ojos cerrados

— Bien jugado, Granger —dijo— pero es verdad. Algo está ocurriendo. Existe un problema que debo resolver y justo ahora estoy trabado. Soy bueno resolviendo problemas, demasiado bueno. Ni uno solo de mis planes ha fracasado nunca. Es un talento que seguramente mucha gente mataría por tener. Pero… hace poco me han hecho notar que quizá no soy tan eficiente como yo creía —hizo una pausa abrupta— que absolutamente todo lo que yo haga tiene repercusiones. Todo puede ser interpretado de maneras que ni siquiera puedo alcanzar a predecir y eso solamente traerá más problemas.

Nott abrió los ojos y volvió a mirarla fijamente, sus ojos azules casi brillando, como cuando iba a decir algo especialmente malvado… pero no parecía malvado en absoluto. Sus espesas pestañas eran oscuras y alargadas, cada que lo miraba de cerca lo notaba. Nott parpadeó una vez y sus ojos ya no parecían malvados en absoluto, si no profundos y melancólicos. Todo él se veía melancólico, como si pidiera ayuda en silencio.

— Sabes, esta es una de las razones por las que me agradas. Años hablando contigo y siempre me has escuchado en silencio en lugar de insistir en que comparta secretos contigo. Solo estás allí. Como si no estuvieras, pero estás. De alguna manera eso es… reconfortante.

—El favor no importa —dijo ella de inmediato— si puedo ayudarte…

Nott recostó su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol, aún mirándola— Esas palabras… viniendo de otra persona desconfiaría de inmediato —dijo él, cortándola— pensaría que es una treta para hacer que hable y conseguir algo de información para perjudicarme. Sé que no harías eso, pero…

—Harás lo que tengas que hacer. Solo —ella concluyó con sorpresivo pesar.

Nott asintió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos— Es como hago las cosas, Granger —luego, extrañamente vacilo— Sin embargo, probablemente hable contigo acerca de todo esto. En otro momento, no ahora.

Ella suspiro, el pesar extrañamente asentándose en su pecho. Quizá con algo de culpa inexplicable— De acuerdo.

Nott se aclaró la garganta— en lugar de eso… —ella llevó la vista de nuevo a Nott, quien tenía el ceño fruncido— Quisiera preguntar ¿Qué es lo que acostumbran hacer los muggles cuando no consiguen dormir?

El pesar volvió a invadir a Hermione mientras volvía a fijar su atención en las sombras oscuras bajo los ojos de Theodore. Era obvio, él le estaba confirmando que tenía problemas para dormir.

—Lo llamamos insomnio —respondió ella— hay trucos. Uno de los más populares es contar ovejas.

— ¿Ovejas? —Preguntó incrédulo— que ridículo.

Ella se encogió de hombros— Es lo más popular —dijo a la defensiva— también leer. O que te cuenten historias.

—Historias —dijo él, y sonaba interesado— ¿Qué tipo de historias tienen los muggles?

Hermione divago un poco— Leyendas, cuentos, sucesos históricos. Historias inventadas… es un repertorio bastante grande.

— Nunca he oído una leyenda Muggle —ahora él divagaba.

—Podría contarte una —dijo ella, casi disimuladamente.

—No tengo nada que hacer justo ahora —dijo él— te escucharé.

Hermione cerró el libro de encantamientos que tenía sobre las piernas, al mismo tiempo que decidía que historia contar a un joven mago sangre pura. Se decidió por la leyenda de Aquiles, aunque para ser honesta, lo decidió sin pensar demasiado.

Apenas iba a la mitad del relato cuando Nott pidió un intermedio, pues según él había cosas que no tenían sentido. Tenía dudas y quería respuestas. Odiaba a la madre de Aquiles y la llamo "inútil" por no hacer bien las cosas y ser la causante de la debilidad de Aquiles. También llamo algo "totalmente aceptable" el usar el amor como excusa para iniciar una guerra. Según Nott las grandes guerras necesitan razones poderosas y empatía. Todo hombre abandonado por alguna mujer (sea quien fuere) sentiría que Menelao estaba en lo correcto para salvar su honor, aunque en realidad solo quisiera conquistar. Odiseo era confiado. Aquiles era confiado. Paris era un pelmazo, Héctor un pésimo rey y pésimo hermano, que atrasaba demasiado sus decisiones; pues si hubiera enviado a Helena de vuelta de inmediato y castigado apropiadamente a Paris, no estaría en guerra.

Hermione siguió contando lo que quedaba de historia, sin embargo, cuando concluyo, se fijó en que Nott estaba inmóvil y respirando acompasadamente. Parecía estar dormido. Suspiro y con sumo cuidado volvió a tomar su libro y seguir leyendo acerca de maldiciones.

Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo y el aire comenzaba a volverse algo frío, decidió que era hora de volver al castillo. Guardo sus libros y cuando acabó, Nott aún no había movido un solo musculo. Hermione se levantó del suelo y cargo su mochila a la espalda, dio unos cortos pasitos y se acuclillo a un lado del muchacho.

—Nott —llamó despacio— Nott, hay que volver al castillo.

Nott abrió los ojos lentamente, realmente parecía adormilado, mirándola en silencio. Hermione se puso de pie, pero extendió la mano a Nott. Él tardó nada en extender su enguantada mano hacia ella. Era la primera vez que ella le ayudaba a ponerse de pie y de alguna manera eso era simbólico; porque generalmente era Nott quien ayudaba a Hermione de alguna manera. Dándole consejos, incluso haciendo que ella se sintiera mejor consigo misma. Hermione sintió ese sencillo acto como una especie de reconocerse de igual a igual. Que ella también podía ayudarlo como él la ayudaba a ella.

Aún sospechaba que Nott estaba desestimando sea lo que sea que pensaba que podía resolver solo, lidiando con algo que probablemente era demasiado para él solo. Él aún era reacio a compartir palabras con ella. Y aunque prometió hacerlo, sospechaba que eso no sería así. Y aun así, de todas maneras no era correcto insistir y Theodore parecía agradecido por eso.

Caminaron juntos hacia el castillo, con el sol ocultándose a sus espaldas.


	20. Capítulo 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Víktor Krum era considerablemente más alto que el chico pálido y esbelto frente a él, pero Petro conocía lo suficiente a su amigo para saber que estaba incómodo. Generalmente era él incomodaba a los demás con su fama, pero no abusaba de eso, es más, Víktor era bastante humilde. Petro, quien pertenecía a una familia antigua, tenía el orgullo de sangre pura arraigado en sus venas; muy diferente a Víktor, pues su familia se integró en la alta sociedad mágica hacía solo dos generaciones gracias a su abuelo paterno quien participo en la resistencia contra Grindelwald y murió como un héroe.

Petro entendía perfectamente su nerviosismo al estar frente a Theodore Nott, pues era el hijo de un conocido mortífago que había sido sirviente de un mago oscuro igual o más poderoso que Grindelwald. Un joven sangre pura de una descendencia que podría rastrearse hasta más allá de mil años, Petro lo sabía porque en la historia de su familia, que tenía más de seiscientos años, ya entonces los Nott eran una familia antigua.

—Soy Theodore Nott —dijo el joven mago, extendiendo una mano hacia Víktor.

Víktor tomo aire y extendió también la suya— Víktor Krum —dijo escueto— Un honor.

Los ojos de Nott parecían brillar de una manera que a Petro no le gusto. Aún no terminaba de entender cómo es que Stan estaba convencido de que Theodore Nott no era peligroso.

El apretón de manos fue breve. Víktor apretó las manos a los costados y Nott llevó las suyas a sus bolsillos, aun mirando a los ojos a Víktor… lo cual duró bastante poco, pues luego miró a Petro detenidamente pero solamente para mirar a su alrededor después, los árboles, el suelo y los senderos grises delante de él.

—Ambos sabemos quién es el otro —dijo Nott— una presentación adecuada es necesaria por protocolo, pero la ceremonia no.

—Antes de hoy, he conocido formalmente a un Sangrado veintiocho para solicitarle algo solamente una vez —murmuro Víktor— un anciano llamado Jeremías Done, un mago amable y cortes. Mi entrenador me dijo que los magos como ustedes llevan la cortesía en la sangre. Más que ceremonia se trata de respeto.

Petro contuvo el aliento. Víktor le contó aquel evento, Jeremías Done era uno de los principales patrocinadores del equipo en el cual debutó Víktor, el mismo le había contado que su entrenador le dijo que fuera todo educación con aquel mago, pues una mala impresión tendrían grandes consecuencias. Familias como aquellas movían dinero comparable a la economía de un pequeño país. Ser una familia que sobrevivió a siglos de historia, guerras y al mundo incluso, solo podía significar que tenían el poder para hacerlo. Víktor no era ningún tonto para no tratar formalmente a Nott.

Nott se encogió de hombros y cambió la postura rígida a una más relajada, incluso su rostro se veía más amable— Oh, el señor Done. Me cae mejor que la mitad que los otros veintisiete. Nuestras familias siempre se han llevado bien por nuestros ideales comunes. Me alegra saber que tu primera interacción haya sido con él y no alguien menos agradable —dijo sencillamente— francamente, hay muchos magos montando la gran ola del orgullo desmedido.

Víktor asintió en silencio— tendré que darle la razón, Nott.

—Lo sé —dijo asintiendo, finalmente caminando hasta unas rocas cerca de un árbol y escogió la mejor posicionada y se sentó en ella con elegancia, las manos de nuevo en sus bolsillos— El señor Done respira cortesía, es verdad. Cuando a veces coincidimos, incluso a mi llega a ponerme nervioso por no respirar como se debe… pero… —miro a su alrededor— esta no es una ocasión ni un lugar formal. Es una reunión privada y de verdad, la ceremonia no es necesaria.

Víktor miró hacia Petro, confundido.

Petro no sabía qué hacer, ya antes Stan le había advertido que Theodore Nott era extraño a su modo. Al parecer, en privado no actuaba como un fino mago, si no como cualquier mortal en el mundo. Hablando de igual a igual con las personas. Lo había oído, pero verlo era otra cosa. Sentado allí, sobre una roca con algo de moho, ensuciando su capa y entrecruzando sus pies, mirando curioso a su alrededor y de cuando en cuando a ellos, en el interior del bosque prohibido invitado a una reunión por dos alumnos de otra escuela…

—Vamos —dijo Nott con una especie de mueca de diversión en el rostro y alzando una ceja— dime, Krum, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Víktor tomó aire de nuevo, manteniendo el temple y su seriedad— Soy un mago con orgullo —dijo con aplomo— he hecho mi propio camino con esfuerzo y he conseguido los logros que me he propuesto limpiamente. Me educaron para ser honesto y honrar a mi familia, hacer siempre lo correcto. Mi abuelo paterno murió siguiendo ese ideal —Petro podía ver como apretaba los puños de las manos— por eso no puedo quedarme callado mientras se teje una conspiración a mi alrededor.

Nott dejo su actitud despreocupada. Alzo la cabeza y miró fijamente a Víktor, Petro no pudo no fijarse en sus ojos. Todos los magos de la aristocracia eran así, hambrientos de información. Chismes, rumores, noticias… mientras más secretas mejor. Por eso Petro le sugirió a Víktor hacer esa reunión en el interior del bosque prohibido; añadía secretismo al asunto y capturaría la atención de Nott de inmediato. Al menos lo había juzgado bien.

—Una conspiración —paladeo Nott, secretamente complacido, pero lo hacía sonar como si le preocupara. Petro se dio cuenta, pero Víktor estaba más concentrado en contener su ira al transmitir en palabras lo que sabía. Petro siempre le decía que prestara atención a las personas mientras hablara con ellas, pues en las expresiones y tonos de voz podría encontrar los rastros de las mentiras, pero él rara vez lo escuchaba. Pensándolo bien, precisamente por eso estaban allí mismo.

—Si —dijo Krum— lo descubrí hace dos días. Se trata de la tercera prueba; el director de Durmstrang, Igor Karkarov, está conspirando con un tercero para arreglar la tercera prueba. Lo escuche hablando con un hombre mediante la red flu, no sé exactamente con quién, no pude verle la cara. Tienen preparado un hechizo para controlar los arbustos que serán las paredes del laberinto, el cómplice de Karkarov se internará en el laberinto por el sector que Karkarov vigilara como juez y pondrá bajo imperio a uno de los participantes para que ataque a lo demás. Él cómplice sugirió que fuera a Digory, pues es quien se lleva mejor con todos nosotros, incluso con D´elacour —dijo indignado— Karkarov quiere que Durmstrang gane el torneo.

Nott se llevó una mano al mentón, apoyando el codo contra una de sus rodillas. La pose del pensador.

— Y tú no quieres ganar por artimañas —murmuro Nott— quieres ganar limpiamente o perder si los demás son mejores que tú.

Víktor asintió— Es lo correcto. Una victoria arreglada no es victoria.

Nott levanto la vista y parecía complacido— Simple pero justo —dijo— Pero hay algo aquí que no entiendo ¿Por qué decírmelo a mí en lugar de denunciarlo abiertamente?

Víktor tomó aire de nuevo— No tengo pruebas suficientes, además somos extranjeros aquí.

—Dumbledore seguramente te escucharía.

—Cancelarían la tercera prueba —masculló Víktor— No quiero eso, quiero participar. Ganar limpiamente.

Nott nuevamente se llevó la mano al mentón, de nuevo clavando sus ojos en los de Víktor, siquiera parpadeando— ¿Y la otra cosa que quieres? —Preguntó, como si fuera una orden— Viniste a pedir algo, te escucho.

Víktor miró de nuevo a Petro, quien miraba fijo a Theodore, que a su vez miraba con algo parecido a la decepción a Víktor.

" _Vamos"_ pensó Petro, centrándose en su amigo _"Esta fue tu idea, dila de una vez. No me mires como si me pidieras permiso para hablar. Recuerda lo que te dije. Si muestras duda, Nott desconfiará"_

Víktor volvió la mirada hacia Nott, quien volvía a tener esa expresión de interés sincero.

—Eres un Sagrado veintiocho —dijo Víktor— Eres inglés y Hogwarts es tu escuela, dos de sus alumnos participan en la prueba, doble chance de ganar. Te acabo de decir que el director de una escuela extranjera quiere robar el triunfo… seguramente quieres hacer algo al respecto. La prueba debería ser justa. ¿Patriotismo?

Nott sonrió con maldad, pero solo por un instante, solamente para ponerse serio nuevamente— Eres un mago honesto, y eso me agrada —dijo Nott y sonaba como un halago— y solo por eso te contestare con sinceridad también. Sí, soy un sagrado veintiocho y aunque a la mayoría de las familias les gusta regodearse de eso, aquí entre nos, todos sabemos que si lo somos y estamos aquí aun después de tantos años es porque hemos sabido movernos en la política y aliándonos con quien nos convenía, haciendo lo que nos convenía… mirando hacia otro lado si era necesario —su tono era plano, recordándole a Petro el tono de un profesor— y en realidad, mi familia es originaria de Noruega, solo nos establecimos aquí… y sí, Digory y Potter son alumnos de Hogwarts, pero soy de Slytherin… y como ya debes saber, no nos llevamos con Gryffindor y generalmente nos burlamos de los Hufflepuff. Se puede decir que no tengo nada que ver con ellos —Nott se encogió de hombros— No se me ocurre nada ahora mismo, pero seguro podría, es verdad, podría idear un plan para hacer algo al respecto; pero como tu dijiste Hogwarts tiene doble chance de ganar. Francamente, que Karkarov haga trampa suena de lo más justo.

Víktor entrecerró los ojos— pero no lo es. Potter entró por el cáliz. Esta dentro de las reglas.

" _Hasta donde sabemos"_ pensó Petro y por la cara de Nott, sospechaba que pensaba igual.

—Detalles —dijo Nott.

Víktor apretó aún con más fuerza los puños a sus costados— Agradezco su tiempo, Nott —dijo y se notaba molesto, dándose vuelta para marcharse. Petro maldijo por lo bajo, darle la espalda a Nott parecía un gran error... pero cuando miró hacia Theodore, este parecía complacido.

—Espera, Krum —dijo Nott, poniéndose de pie. Víktor se paró en seco y se dio vuelta— disculpa eso de hace un momento —dijo con las manos en los bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros, todo inocencia— solo quería asegurarme de algo y acabo de confirmarlo.

Víktor miró hacia Petro con el ceño fruncido entendiendo el mensaje de inmediato. Petro ya le había dicho que no era conveniente que le acompañara, pero él había insistido en que estuviera presente.

—Petro es mi amigo —dijo Víktor, enfrentando a Theodore— me está ayudando con esto.

Nott miró largamente a Petro y se encogió de hombros de nuevo— amigos que se quedan de tu lado en las buenas y las malas. Eso es admirable y lo respeto mucho —dijo como un halago— sin embargo nosotros no somos amigos. Ni aliados. Me cuentas algo que esperas me importe y también esperas que yo haga algo al respecto a cambio de… nada. Las cosas no funcionan así. Si me involucro en esto, espero recibir beneficio a cambio igual o mayor a la ayuda que te daré.

Víktor se tensó al instante— Entonces probablemente no tiene sentido seguir hablando. No puedo ofrecer algo que iguale a lo que espero.

Nott negó con la cabeza lentamente— En realidad todo es perspectiva —dijo sereno— Un hombre que no conoce una perla solo ve una roca. —Víktor frunció el ceño y Nott entrecerró los ojos— como sea, hay algo que podrías hacer por mí… acaba de ocurrírseme justo ahora y en realidad ayudaría en tu deseo de que la prueba sea limpia. Ambos tendremos algo que queremos.

Víktor entrecerró los ojos— ¿De qué se trata?

Nott tenía una expresión inocente— Karkarov es una persona bastante inaccesible. He intentado acercarme, pero ha sido literalmente imposible, se niega a cruzar palabras conmigo. Podrías arreglar que podamos intercambiar palabras… durante la tercera prueba. Mientras charla conmigo no podrá hacer su parte en la conspiración… tengo una visión de todo eso, uno de mis Magos reemplazando a Karkarov con poción multijugos y usando la situación para descubrir al cómplice. Ni siquiera hay que atrapar al cómplice, solo dar la alarma de que hay un intruso. Habrá conmoción claro, mi mago se escabullirá y toda la situación será muy sospechosa. Toda la atención será para Karkarov. Con mucha suerte el cómplice lo apuntará de inmediato.

Víktor se había puesto pálido— Eso…

—Eso te ayudará —dijo Nott— anularemos a las amenazas y yo podré hacer algo que querido desde que inició el año. Cuando termine mi charla con Karkarov y hayamos atrapado al cómplice, habrá pruebas suficientes para desacreditarlo y quizá hasta termine en Azkaban de nuevo. Después de nuestra charla le haré un obliviate y le dejare en un lugar donde lo puedan encontrar quien quiera que termine buscándolo, incluso puedo hacer que hurguen en su cabeza y si es que tiene sospechas contra ti… que también las olvide. Pero este es mi precio y no es negociable: Unos minutos exclusivos para cruzar palabras con Karkarov. Yo me ocupo de lo demás.

Ya estaban caminando hacia el barco cuando Víktor al fin volvió a hablar con Petro.

—No esperaba esto —dijo preocupado.

Petro suspiro— Te lo advertí —dijo manteniendo la vista al frente, ver a Víktor cabizbajo era casi desalentador— Te dije que algo así podía suceder. Nott mismo lo dijo. Los sagrados veintiocho no tienen poder porque les haya caído del cielo, también lo construyeron con sus propias manos. Peleando o estrechándolas, como ha hecho contigo.

Víktor suspiro— No son tan importantes las advertencias —murmuro— si no las falta de ellas.

Ahora Petro fue quien suspiro— Stan esta algo maravillado con Nott —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— le admira de alguna manera, te lo dije.

Víktor sacudió la cabeza— No hablaba de Stan — fue lo único que dijo antes de dar zancadas hacia las escaleras que conducían a su camarote.

—Ya veo que no —dijo Petro con pesar.

Por supuesto, seguramente hablaba de Hermione Granger.

Dos días, Víktor sabía de esa conspiración hacía dos días y a quien se lo contó primero fue a Petro… con la mala suerte de ser escuchado por Stan; el de inmediato había insistido en que si esperaba detener esa injusticia debía buscar aliados poderosos para que le ayudaran. Sugirió a Nott de inmediato, convenciéndole que no era como los otros sangre pura, si no diferente, que a él si le importaría.

Petro no podía darle la razón, pero tampoco contradecirlo. La mayoría de sangres pura con poder estaban en Slytherin y era sabido que ellos odiaban a Gryffindor, la casa de Potter. Ya en las anteriores pruebas vitoreaban a Víktor y abucheaban a Potter; Petro los creía muy capaces de no mover un dedo para detener esa conspiración… bueno, Nott confeso que tampoco tenía mucho interés al respecto, pero al menos con él se podía negociar, en eso Petro no podía estar en desacuerdo.

A pesar de todo, incluso con la opinión positiva de Petro, Víktor se había mostrado inseguro… hasta que el siguiente día se encontró con Hermione Granger y volvió convencido de que hablar con Nott era una buena opción. A Petro le costó, pero Víktor termino confesándole que esa reciente fe en Nott se debía a que la chica Granger le contó maravillas del mago, diciéndole que era alguien digno de confianza y hasta llamándole "Buena persona".

A Petro no le gustaba nada esa situación. Sabía que Granger pasaba tiempo con Nott de cuando en cuando y Stan insistía en que no parecía la típica relación de aliados que Petro esperaría, si no de camaradería. Petro tenía sus dudas, pero a partir de ese día no lo veía de esa forma. Quizá Víktor no se dio cuenta, pero Petro sí.

Si Nott no hubiera preguntado eso al final, siquiera lo hubiera sospechado.

— ¿Granger lo sabe? —Había preguntado Nott de la nada, luego de que Víktor aceptara el acuerdo— ¿Le contaste sobre esta conspiración?

Víktor había fruncido el ceño— No, aún no lo sabe.

Nott asintió— Bien. No se lo digas —dijo, y sonaba como una orden.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Víktor de inmediato.

—Ella haría algo al respecto. Seguramente algo imprudente —dijo con serenidad— estoy seguro, la conozco demasiado bien para saberlo.

Petro se pasó una mano por el cabello, como si pudiera ordenar sus ideas como se ordenaba el cabello.

¿Por qué Nott había dicho eso a Víktor? ¿Lo estaba amenazando con meter a Granger en todo ello? ¿Estaba probando a Víktor para saber si podía guardar un secreto? O acaso ¿Estaba molestando a Víktor a propósito, alardeando de conocer muy bien a Granger… o al menos, conocerla mejor que él mismo? Si fuera el caso ¿Con que fin haría algo así? ¿Qué ganaba molestando a Víktor?

Petro sacudió la cabeza y se internó en el barco, deseando que las cosas salieran bien.

* * *

Theodore caminaba para salir de una buena vez del bosque prohibido. Era sábado por la tarde y la conversación con Víktor Krum le había dejado algo entusiasta. Tener la mente clara para trabajar un plan era lo mejor que le podía pasar porque generalmente a él se le daba bien planificar y decidir bajo presión, su mente era más ágil en esas situaciones.

Llego al castillo a un paso que podría considerarse alegre. Muy diferente a la pesada semana que había tenido que pasar.

Diferente a las anteriores agradables veces en las que había intercambiado palabras con Granger (que generalmente le dejaba pequeñas moralejas que dejaría el conversar con una buena persona), odiaba la última vez que cruzaron palabras.

Odio el haberse quedado dormido, el haberse puesto a divagar, la duda que lo gobernaba en ese momento. Odio el haber sentido el pesar y la tristeza de quedarse solo con sus sombríos pensamientos… odio necesitar que ella se quedara cerca, haciéndole compañía.

Theodore sabía que estaba enredándose con los eventos pasados y pensando demasiado, solo pensando y sin ningún atisbo de resolver dudas o problemas, como leer un libro una y otra y otra y otra vez, pero sin encontrarle sentido ni moraleja. Toda una pérdida de tiempo y energía, solo estaba allí, dándole demasiadas vueltas a todo.

Theodore necesitaba orden, no consuelo… y siendo franco consigo mismo, eso fue lo que él había ido a buscar con Granger aquel día. Ella era la experta en dar palmadas en la espalda a la gente y estaba seguro que bastaba acercarse a ella con expresión abatida para que ella lo hiciera. Pero no lo hizo, si no que su primera reacción había sido también el tratar de abandonarlo, dejarlo solo… puede que fuera porque creyera que era lo que él quería, pero eso no significaba que eso no le desconcertara, era como si hubiera querido obligarlo a pedirle que se quedara… lo que finalmente hizo.

De todo lo ocurrido, odio eso más que nada. Porque fue él quien tuvo que ceder.

Estuvo irritado toda la semana, pues estaba seguro de que si el vínculo entre ambos existiera, él le hubiera contado todo, absolutamente todo. Sus sospechas de ser un mestizo, la rabia por James, la desconfianza que nacía por su propio padre… acerca de Emma Nott. Puede que se lo hubiera contado todo incluso sin vínculo.

Sacudió la cabeza. Eso hubiera sido lamentable. Theodore no se podía permitir actuar de esa manera tan irresponsable. Por suerte y en parte para su propia satisfacción, Granger no hacía esfuerzos en interrogarlo, como si no le importara… pero por como ella lo miraba con atención cuando se cruzaban por casualidad… bueno, se podía decir que parecía estar pendiente de él y aunque Theodore sabía que debía desconfiar por esa actitud vigilante, en lugar de eso… bueno, la actitud de Granger llevaba a más preguntas inútiles en ese momento. Ya lo pensaría luego detenidamente. Ahora no había tiempo para eso.

Poniendo las cosas en perspectiva, aunque odiado, aquel encuentro también tuvo sus cosas buenas. Escuchar aquella historia que Granger le contó fue productivo, aun siendo una leyenda Muggle, había que reconocer buenas estrategias cuando las encontrabas.

Theodore bajo hacia las mazmorras y mostro su bien ensayada expresión de calma. Saludo de lejos a Daphne y Astoria, quienes leían cerca de la chimenea, asintió hacia Blaise, quien estaba ocupado conversando con Pansy, que asesinaba con la vista a Draco, que cuchicheaba con Crabe y Goyle. A los alumnos de los otros años solo les echo un ojo, la mayoría de ellos esquivaba su inquisitiva mirada. Oh, realmente infundía cierto sano respeto o temor en los de menores años, puede que incluso entre algunos de los mayores. Se sintió bien recordar eso. Camino directamente hacia las habitaciones y se sintió satisfecho al notar que estaba vacía y la lechuza de Greengrass en el perchero. Theodore camino hacia ella con un dulce que recogió de un bol en su taburete y se lo dio al animal mientras recogía el mensaje en su pata. Lo leyó detenidamente y luego soltó un respiro; uno de esos que sueltas cuando las cosas no pintan tan mal después de todo.

—Espera un momento, Duffy —dijo al ave y esta sacudió sus alas y se asentó sobre el perchero. Un ave perfectamente entrenada. Theodore no pudo evitar darle otra golosina— Te daré una más cuando termine.

Theodore camino hacia la mesita cerca de su cama y con calma absoluta saco papel y tinta de uno de sus cajones. Theodore no necesitaba más líos mentales, necesitaba soluciones…. Y estaba comenzando a ver un camino aceptable a tomar.

Mojó su pluma en el tintero y con elegante letra comenzó a redactar. Theodore podría estar desconfiando de los actos de su propio padre, pero lo que no podría reclamarle nunca para mal serían sus enseñanzas. Las batallas también se ganaban con plumas.

* * *

—En realidad eso no es todo —dijo la chica rubia acercando sus labios a su oreja y cubriendo el acto con una mano de perfectas uñas pintadas de carmín— oí que su intención no solo trataba de socializar con prospectos de matrimonio, si no también encontrar algo de sangre aguada, pura o no, mi abuela me lo dijo. No sé si lo sabes, pero hace como medio siglo una de las ramas menores de esa familia tenía su asentamiento en Paris y bueno, puede que se haya dado el caso de que haya quedado algo de su sangre desperdigada por allí entre hijos no reconocidos, uno nunca sabe.

Star imito el gesto de la rubia y le hablo al oído bajito— ¿Pero por qué harían eso?

Nadine, la muchacha de Beauxbattons miró para todos lados antes de hablar— ¿Acaso no has visto a Philip Nott? —preguntó, pero no espero a que ella le contestara— ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Sesenta? Muy mayor y solo tiene un hijo adolescente ¿Acaso no es eso un problema? —Preguntó condescendientemente— Además que obviamente no habrán más niños. Todos saben que no es muy inteligente tener un solo heredero, la extinción sería inevitable. Puede que estén tan desesperados que les sirva hasta un mestizo, oh bueno, lo pensaría si no fuera la familia Nott —la chica bufó— veré a un Kelpie volar por los cielos antes que eso ocurra.

Star frunció el ceño— No conozco al señor Nott, pero no parece el tipo de persona al que eso le importe demasiado —dijo recordando que James le había hablado del mestizo Edward Greengrass y su extrema cercanía a la familia Nott.

Ella le miro entrecerrando los ojos— No se trata de que le importe. Los Nott son puros, no me imagino a Philip Nott decantándose por un mestizo. No, eso sería imposible.

Star rodó los ojos sutilmente— ¿Y qué pasó con aquella familia que estaba en Francia?

Nadine parecía animada— Esa familia emigro... pero por mala suerte se decidieron por Irlanda... y claro, tu sabes, Irlanda.

— ¿Que paso en Irlanda?

Nadine sonrió dulcemente— No es que les paso en Irlanda, si no que le paso a Irlanda —dijo con sus perfectas pestañas revoloteando— Fue en los cuarenta.

—Grindelwald —Star dijo con tristeza.

Nadine asintió— Así es. La guerra de Grindelwald hizo estragos con los Nott, según me contó mi abuela. Philip Nott también paso apuros por eso, porque la familia de quien iba a surgir su prometida original fue exterminada, ya luego tuvo que conseguir otra y fue todo un escándalo —Nadine se volvió a acercar a su oído, de nuevo cubriéndose con su mano— Era costumbre de los Nott el comprometer a sus hijos incluso antes de haber nacido, una familia se amista con otra y juran unir a sus descendientes, incluso he oído historias de dos magos adolescentes haciendo un juramento para casar a sus hijos una vez los tengan —Nadine hizo una mueca— que intensos. La mayoría sella alianzas con matrimonios, pero ellos sellan matrimonios primero y las alianzas las dejan para después.

Star absorbió la información al instante— De verdad es una manera extraña de hacer las cosas —murmuro— pero tiene sentido ¿No crees? La mayoría de los matrimonios arreglados son un desastre porque son hechos sobre la marcha y prometidos no se conocen, he oído que hay quienes se odian apenas conocerse. Hay brujas que incluso se suicidan para evitar eso.

Nadine oculto un escalofrío— No me lo recuerdes —dijo incomoda.

— ¿Lo ves? —Dijo con cierto tono altanero— la resistencia al matrimonio era un problema, los Nott lo arreglaron haciendo que los prometidos lo sean desde siempre.

Nadine alzo una ceja— ¿Arreglar? —Luego sonrió con maldad— tú piensa llámalo como quieras. Someter, esa es la palabra correcta para describirlo. Solo es informar lo inevitable.

—Oh, ya veo —la pico Star— ¿Eres una bruja moderna?

Nadine batió sus pestañas— Los padres son un buen filtro, querida —dijo con voz melosa— espantaran a los inútiles y planificaran un buen futuro. ¿Sabes? que aquella chica tonta se colgara en su ático es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado a todas las que aún no nos hemos prometido. Luego del funeral (al que asistimos por educación) mi madre habló conmigo y me dijo sutilmente que mi padre estaba considerando con más calma mis prospectos de futuros maridos. Aproveche esa información y llegamos a un acuerdo. Seleccionara a tres y yo escogeré entre ellos.

Nadine le sonrió como si le contara su mayor logro, Star le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sentía revolvérsele el estómago. Pensó en su propio caso. No. Puede que no quisiera casarse con James, pero no habiendo opción, prefería casarse con alguien a quien conocía de toda una vida a alguien que le haya caído bien a sus padres o cuyo único talento fuera el tener mucho dinero. Casi sentía pena por Nadine.

Nadine de pronto llevó sus ojos lejos y con una sonrisa tomó su varita e hizo una floritura, con los ojos fijos en alguien, Star volteó y vio pasar a Theodore Nott, su rostro serio y probablemente aburrido. Sus ojos se encontraron un instante y asintió hacia ella, Star asintió en respuesta antes de darse cuenta. Cuando volvió la vista a Nadine, ella le miraba con interés.

— ¿Conoces bien a Nott? —pregunto de inmediato.

—No demasiado —dijo serena.

" _Mi prometido es parte de su círculo interno"_ pensó _"Y bailamos una canción en el baile de navidad, pero seguramente eso lo saben todas en Beauxbattons, por eso te acercaste a mí"_

Nadine volvió a hacer una floritura y Star vio como el pedazo de pergamino que tenía en la mesa poco a poco se teñía en tonos grises y oscuros, hasta dejar completamente visible una imagen impresa de Theodore Nott, caminando por el pasillo.

—Parece una fotografía —dijo Star. Conocía el resultado, pero no el encantamiento. Plasmar en papel lo que sea que estés viendo, era algo muy complejo y parecía casi imposible que una chica como Nadine pudiera hacer eso.

—Lo sé —dijo sonriente— soy muy buena. Aunque me gustaría poder darle color. Me gustan mucho los ojos de Nott. Nunca he visto un tono de azul que se parezca a ese —Nadine enrollo el pergamino y lo encogió para luego meterlo en un pequeño frasquito de pociones y lo echo al bolsillo de su uniforme— Cuando Nott padre e hijo llegaron a Francia fue todo un acontecimiento. Su primera aparición fue en una fiesta que dio un tío mío en su casa a las afueras de Paris. La intención era presentarle a Nott a su hija, una dulce muchachita de ocho años (tú sabes, los rumores dicen que a Nott le gustan menores que él). La madre de mi prima me llevó a su casa un día antes para que le enseñara a la pequeña a encantar. Querían pescar a Nott, claro. Nunca había oído a mi abuela reír tanto y aunque no nos dijo porque se reía, lo entendí cuando llego la hora de las presentaciones —Nadine se miraba las perfectas uñas— Nott es todo lo que puedes esperar de alguien hermoso, educado, y respetuoso. Lo tiene todo —se encogió de hombros, pero su rostro adopto una sombra de preocupación— pero cuando lo vi con atención… hubo algo de su actitud que no me gusto. Ahora mismo me sigue sin gustar.

Star frunció el ceño— ¿Y la foto?

Nadine sonrió grandiosamente— oh, a mí no me gusta pero no tienes idea de las muchachitas que se enamoriscaron de Nott ese día… y los siguientes que asistieron a todo tipo de fiestas. Este es para mi prima.

Star salió del comedor directamente a la biblioteca y se atrinchero toda la tarde entre libros de texto para sus deberes de pociones y oculto entre ellos, el volumen de historia de la magia de Europa y tachando de su lista en un pergamino el apellido "L´veour"; la familia de Nadine. Star se hizo la tonta preguntando acerca de la familia Nott que estaba asentada en Paris, pues sabía de su existencia.

Star hojeo el libro voluminoso hasta casi su inicio, en el dibujo del Nott más notable en la antigüedad, alguien a lomos de un caballo mágico, una especie de mandoble gigante que llegaba hasta el suelo y sobrepasaba su cabeza en una mano y chispas azules en la otra, con una gran capa oscura ondeando a su espalda. Star no encontró más información del mandoble, pero si encontró referencias a la capa casi cuatrocientos años en adelante. Al parecer la rama principal de la familia Nott llegó a dividirse en cierto momento del tiempo, casi quinientos años en el pasado por una disputa familiar y prácticamente exiliaron a una rama de la familia hacia Francia; esa fue la última vez que Star pudo vislumbrar una tentativa imagen de la capa. Ahora, por Nadine sabía que los descendientes de aquella rama familiar se fueron a Irlanda y probablemente murieron allí. Star camino hasta los estantes de la biblioteca y busco todos los autores de historia mágica y todo tipo de libros en ediciones que asemejaban a partir de los años que estimaba Nadine. Alguien siempre mencionaba a magos importantes como los Nott, y había retratos. Star tenía un fuerte presentimiento acerca de aquella capa que aparecía en lo largo de los años de la historia de los Nott.

Star escogió uno de los libros y luego de meterlo en su mochila, camino hacia el comedor, pues ya era hora de la cena. Camino entre los pasillos hasta intentar llegar a su mesa, pues había tanto alboroto previo a la tercera prueba, que era en una semana más.

Nadine la saludo a lo lejos con una radiante sonrisa. Star intento sonreír también, pero estaba segura de que no se asemejaba en nada a la perfecta chica. La vanidad no era cosa suya, le restaba importancia la mayoría del tiempo, pero como James decía, era algo que debía de hacer en algún momento.

Observo con atención a Nadine y su aspecto impecable, lo cual la irritó, pues no era posible lucir tan perfecta como ella. Ni un solo cabello era rebelde, además de su recatado maquillaje. Star comenzaba a pensar que se trataba de algo en sus orígenes aristocráticos; pues veía esos rasgos de perfección en las hermanas Greengrass, en Malfoy, en Nott, incluso en Pansy, que aunque tenía un rostro raro… sus ojos eran preciosos y su cabello brillante y perfecto. Incluso veía esos rasgos en James, que aunque estuviera en bancarrota, seguía teniendo orígenes aristocráticos. Era tan notorio en Amira… que aunque la quería mucho, no podía evitar sentirse una descuidada estando de pie a su lado.

Miró alrededor y con mayor irritación comenzaba a notar cada vez con más frecuencia que el resto de sangre pura en la escuela también tenía cierto deje de perfección. Incluso las demás chicas de su año: Lovegood y su cabello platinado y ojos enormes, que aunque era rara parecía tan delicada… luego estaba Weasley y su cabello rojo sangre tenía locos a muchos alumnos de otros años. Star se miró el cabello y recordó que era bastante baja. Inspiró con calma y siguió caminando hacia un lugar libre en la mesa de Slytherin. Cuando se sentó y pudo coger un plato para tomar su cena, vio pasar a las Patil y a Chang; pero decidió concentrarse en su plato. Estaba auto compadeciéndose y eso era ridículo.

Alzó la vista una vez más y ahora centró los ojos en Granger, quien iba pasando con la mirada fija en sus amigos, que estaban unos cuantos metros más adelante y guardándole un lugar. Star notó mejillas arreboladas y cabello ligeramente desarreglado en una cola voluminosa, su uniforme usualmente largo con el cuello de la camisa desarreglado. Star vio como el Bulgaro Krum aparecía unos pasos más atrás, pero él tenía la vista clavada en Granger, como si fuera la Snitch a capturar.

Star llevó una cuchara de puré de patatas a su boca con calma. Granger era generalmente un espantapájaros, pero todo mundo sabía que ahora estaba liada con Krum y nadie aún salía del asombro. Bueno, aunque el asombro inicial había sido al verla en un vestido escotado y con la espalda al aire, perfectamente peinada y arreglada en el baile de navidad. Incluso Nott había dicho que su rostro era bonito. Que siempre le había parecido bonito. Miró con atención y notó las perfecciones, el rostro asimétrico y los ojos algo grandes y redondos con espesas y largas pestañas oscuras. Miró hacia Nott, quien también estaba en el comedor, concentrado en su comida. Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a mirar hacia Granger. _"Bien"_ pensó _"Si había alguien a quien envidiarle las pestañas, en primer lugar estaría Nott, luego Granger"._

Star sacudió la cabeza. Si, estaba auto compadeciéndose y eso era una tontería. ¿Y que si los demás destilaban perfección? Eso era una de las cosas que ellas tenían y Star no; ella tenía su magia y su inteligencia, además aún tenía que cultivar sus demás habilidades. No era una desdichada, solamente tenía que trabajar más en las cosas que era buena. Terminó su cena y cogió su mochila y camino hacia las mazmorras. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, se encontró con James esperándola.

Star se quedó de pie, aguardando.

James dejó de apoyarse contra la pared y suspiro, se veía cansado— Necesito tu ayuda con algo.

Star asintió en silencio— Claro.

James frunció el ceño— Aún no te digo de que se trata.

Star se encogió de hombros— Siempre me preguntas si quiero participar en algo, para que digas que necesitas que te ayude debe ser importante. Claro que te ayudare.

James volvió a suspirar y negó con la cabeza— No sé qué haría sin ti.

Star sonrió, pues bien, su destreza y magia recibían mejor aprecio que nada. Se sintió muy orgullosa de si misma.

* * *

Hermione estaba aún algo turbada. Faltaban un día para la tercera prueba y ella había estado bastante contenta con su plan perfectamente llevado a cabo para de una vez por todas acabar con todos los chismes contra su persona.

Por eso había estado emocionada de ver a Víktor ese día. Quería contarle como es que se las ingenió para contarle a detalle cómo es que capturo a Rita Skeeter y lo que eso significaba: Que ella no la molestaría nunca más. Iban a reunirse cerca de los jardines traseros del castillo, por eso al pasar vio a lo lejos el lago negro y una sombra en sus raíces. Ella sabía que era Nott. Sonrió momentáneamente, pues le contaría todo a él también y se podía imaginar su expresión: La sonrisa de maldad. O mejor, canjearía esa información por un favor sin condiciones, así estarían a mano. Y seguramente el diría algo como "Bien jugado Granger" y tendría esa expresión orgullosa, como si el mismo hubiera hecho todo. Hermione rodo los ojos. Si, Nott era un ególatra a su modo.

Víktor la había estado esperando y se veía inquieto. Ella le había saludo primero y el como siempre la recibió con un beso en el dorso de su mano…. Sin embargo, la conversación que siguió después fue un tanto irregular. Es más, fue casi un interrogatorio. Víktor quería saber detalles acerca de hace cuánto tiempo conocía a Nott, como fue que se conocieron, quien se acercó a quien, que tan cercanos eran…

Hermione respondió dócilmente en un inicio, pero luego las preguntas la incomodaron.

— ¿Por qué es todo esto? —le había preguntado.

Víktor se había frotado la nuca y divago hasta dar con una sola palabra— Curiosidad.

Sin embargo, como Hermione no había estado convencida, volvió a preguntar; entonces Víktor dijo algo que no le gustó nada.

— ¿Lo sabes, no? Acerca de su padre. Acerca su familia sirviendo a un mago oscuro.

Todo el buen humor de Hermione se había borrado de inmediato, dejándola solamente con pesar— Lo sé —dijo despacio— Pero eso fue algo que hizo su padre. Theodore apenas había nacido cuando quien-tu-sabes estaba vivo. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

Víktor frunció el ceño— Estoy algo… inseguro con las intenciones de Nott… hacia ti.

Hermione quedo casi boquiabierta, pero luego sonrió nerviosa— ¿De qué hablas? —Dijo casi en un susurro

— Sabiendo todo lo que sabes ¿Estás segura de que es confiable? —Víktor hablo planamente— Los magos oscuros rara vez dejan de serlo. Es una familia purista, y tú… estoy preocupado.

Hermione sintió infinita tristeza a cada palabra dicha— te lo dije —murmuro— Theodore es bueno conmigo. A veces dice cosas duras, pero es porque lleva la honestidad a un nivel inhumano que suena como si fuera malvado, pero no es así. Es una buena persona.

El rostro de Krum era serio— Lo conoces bien.

—Lo suficiente para saber que no es alguien malvado —dijo ella de inmediato.

La conversación terminó en ese momento, pues Víktor cambió de tema drásticamente y finalmente se despidieron, pero Hermione no podía dejar de sentirse incomoda, pues la manera en que Víktor la miraba… no la había mirado nunca antes de esa manera.

" _No le importa mi origen. El mismo lo dijo"_ pensó Hermione. _"De hecho, si no hubiera sido por Nott, me hubiera retractado de ir al baile con Víktor. Hizo que me sintiera mejor conmigo misma ese día"._ Recordó _"Me enseñó a bailar. Quiere conocer el mundo Muggle, le interesa el arte, dijo que le gustó la leyenda que le conté. No, él no es como los otros Slytherin"._ Fue inevitable recordar la apariencia y el actuar perdido de Nott de hacía solo unos días atrás. No, le era imposible a Hermione pensar siquiera que Nott fuera alguien malvado, o con malas intenciones.

Camino hasta salir de los jardines y viendo hacia el lago negro, vio que aún Nott ya no estaba allí y sintió cierta decepción.

* * *

El día de la prueba había llegado y la expectativa estaba en el aire.

James caminaba entre el gentío que se arrebolaba hacia las bancas dispuestas para el público, tribunas de honor para las familias de los campeones y autoridades mágicas. El primer Ministro, el director, muchos miembros del ministerio de magia. Incluso Greengrass estaba allí, vestido de gala. Saludo con la mano a James… o creyó que era a él, pero en realidad había sido a las hermanas Greengrass. Ambas brujas sacudieron la mano hacia él, mientras Blaise Zabini, que venía junto a ellas, les preguntaba quién era.

—Es Edward —había dicho Astoria con una sonrisa— Es nuestro primo, es uno de los directores de uso y control de la magia en el Ministerio.

" _y nuestro primo favorito"_

Zabini silbó— ¿Bromeas? —Dijo mirando de nuevo hacia Greengrass— se ve bastante joven para tener un cargo tan alto.

" _Para ser un mestizo"_

Daphne asintió y se veía orgullosa— Edward es un prodigio.

" _aunque sea mestizo"_

James sacudió la cabeza. Greengrass siempre daba que hablar y pensar cada vez que aparecía. Volvió a mirar al palco y notó que le estaba mirando fijo.

" _Sé que están tramando algo"_ parecía decir con sus ojos. Luego miró alrededor, buscando aquí y allá, James no tenía que leer su mente para saber que a quien buscaba era a Theodore; pero Nott aparecía allí mucho después, equipado con su gira tiempo. James camino hasta los lugares que compro, los más cercanos a las bancas de los alumnos de Durmstrang. Disimuladamente se sentó y una mano se acercó a la suya. James no tuvo que mirar para saber que era Petro.

Se acomodó en su lugar y abrió el pergamino que le deslizo en la mano.

" _Víctor deslizo la poción en el Vodka de Karkarov, la hora estimada es las siete"_

James miró el reloj en la tribuna, seis cuarenta. Veinte minutos más. James metió la mano en su bolsillo y acarició el frasco de poción multijugos. Pocos metros más allá, vio como Star llegaba a los lugares más cercanos a la salida. Ella entrecruzo miradas con James y acomodo la bandolera que traía sobre sus piernas.

James volvió a llevar la vista hacia el reloj, seis cuarenta y tres. Cerca de los lugares de Slytherin, llegaba Theodore, unos metros más allá de Star, quien también estaba mirando a Nott… pero Nott miraba hacia otro sitio, miraba a Karkarov y se veía perfectamente sereno mientras James intentaba conseguir que sus manos dejaran de temblar. Para tranquilizarse, volvió a acariciar el frasquito con la poción. No pasaba nada si la rompía, Star tenía otro frasco. Nada debía salir mal.

La manecilla del reloj llegó a las siete y James comenzó a moverse, se levantó de su lugar y camino disimuladamente hacia las cercanías de la tienda de los jueces, simulando tener un ataque de tos y sosteniéndose de las barandas y luego fijar la vista en el cielo; desde otro punto solamente sería un alumno divagando. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como alguien se acercaba, Karkarov.

El director de Durmstrang se deslizo en la tienda y fue directamente al anaquel de pociones para aliviar problemas menores, según la descripción de Krum, Karkarov de vez en cuando tenía migrañas, con la poción adecuada, le dieron la migraña de su vida, así que le obligarían a buscar un calmante. Star apareció de la nada, pues traía una capa de invisibilidad. Sacó su varita y luego de hacer un corte limpio en la tienda, de deslizaron dentro, ambos bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Karkarov se bebió su poción. Star contó con sus dedos. Uno… Karkarov se llevó una mano a frotarse los ojos, dos… Karkarov llevó su mano frente a sus ojos, tres… Karkarov echo mano a su varita, como si intentara aparecerse, pero nada paso y luego cayó al suelo.

Star y James salieron de debajo de la capa. Star le hizo señas a James, señas de que iría a vigilar la entrada, al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba la bandolera que traía. Los ruidos de fuera anunciaban que la prueba estaba por comenzar. James vació la bandolera en el suelo y se quitó la capa, no sin antes apartar la poción multijugos a un lado. Tomó dos cabellos de Karkarov, deslizo uno en el frasquito y guardo el otro en un guardapelo que tenía en el cuello, al mismo que engancho el otro frasco de poción multijugos que le trajo Star. Contó mentalmente hasta sesenta, que era el tiempo a esperar, al mismo tiempo que se desvestía y tomaba las prendas que Star había traído, unas que Petro había robado del guardarropa de Karkarov. Termino de contar hasta sesenta y se bebió la poción de inmediato. El cambio fue casi dramático y algo doloroso. Sentir tus propios huesos cambiar era doloroso y traumático. Cuando todo paso, se miró las manos y las noto más grandes y ancianas.

—Starr —murmuro.

Ella se giró y solamente levanto su pulgar de aprobación antes de seguir vigilando.

James recogió todo lo ajeno a la tienda y lo metió rápidamente en la bandolera y estaba quitándole a Karkarov su capa cuando los juegos artificiales comenzaron a crepitar y la banda de música comenzó. La prueba estaba comenzando. James se apresuró cuanto pudo, suspendió a Karkarov en el aire para facilitar el trabajo de quitarle la capa, pero esta tenía un nudo extraño en la capa.

James por fin le estaba quitando la capa cuando se escucharon ruidos.

— ¿Dónde se metió Karkarov? —decía una voz grave. Ese era Moody.

Star corrió de la entrada de la tienda a zancadas increíbles, rodando en el suelo recogió la bandolera y la capa de invisibilidad, extendiéndola en el aire, al mismo tiempo que se encaramaba a la espalda del suspendido Karkarov y cubría a ambos con la capa, dejando solo a James a la vista, con la capa de Karkarov en la mano y atónito.

La tela que cubría la entrada se abrió y ahí estaba Moody, junto al reemplazo de Crauch que envió el ministerio, un Tal Allen.

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, director? —murmuro el funcionario.

—Migrraña —dijo James, mientras terminaba de abotonarse la capa.

—Bueno, ya es la hora. Su campeón espera.

—Andando —dijo James, pero notó como El cazador Moody miraba fijamente el interior de la tienda.

— ¿Señor Moody? —llamó el funcionario.

—Sí, andando —dijo el mago de las maneras y dando zancadas junto a sus bastón les adelanto en el camino.

James había tenido una semana para observar la manera de actuar de Karkarov y lograr imitarlo tanto en caminar como en hablar. Star misma juzgo que era una buena copia. Brevemente miró hacia atrás. Nadie entro en la tienda. Star podía encargarse de lo demás. Confiaba en ella, si antes tuvo dudas, ahora estaban casi extintas. Ella sortearía perfectamente las dificultades.

Caminaron hasta el centro del campo, los campeones esperaban allí con sus respectivos directores. Krum no era tan bueno fingiendo, pues le miraba con nerviosismo. James debía hacer un gesto para avisarle que el reemplazo había sido exitoso; se llevó una mano a la oreja izquierda y se acomodó el cabello. Apenas hizo aquello, Krum sonrió.

Se dieron las palabras, la música sonó y los campeones se perdieron en el laberinto. Dumbledore fue todo cortesía para guiarlos nuevamente a los palcos de los jueces. Una mano se posó en el hombro de James, era Moody.

— ¿Sin resentimientos? —pregunto el mago.

James pensó rápidamente en una respuesta adecuada. James sospechaba a qué se refería, Krum le había contado que Moody acuso a Karkarov indirectamente de ser aún un mortífago. Por su observación a Karkarov, sabía cuál debería ser su respuesta. Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y continuo caminando sin decir una sola palabra.

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza, el funcionario no entendía nada; Madame Máxime rodó los ojos. James miró hacia las tribunas y no encontró a Theodore, tampoco a Petro ni a Stan. Si, el plan iba en marcha.

Pasaron apenas quince minutos de tiempo y no había rastros de incursiones por su zona a vigilar. James comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, el efecto de la poción acabaría en algunos minutos y necesitaba beberse el otro frasco. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza disimuladamente, luego volvió a centrarse en vigilar, hasta que nuevamente volvió a llevarse la mano a la cabeza.

— ¿Profesor Karkarov, se siente bien? —el funcionario le miraba preocupado.

—Migrañas —mascullo James— Necesito un calmante, ¿Es posible que alguien me cubra?

El funcionario se ofreció de inmediato y Dumbledore le miro atentamente mientras el bajaba hacia la tienda de jueces nuevamente. El lugar estaba desierto y el hoyo por donde entraron perfectamente sellado. Si, Star lo había conseguido. James sacó la poción multijugos del bolsillo y luego de meter el cabello en el frasco, conto de nuevo y se la bebió de un sorbo. Ahora estaba cubierto.

James se acomodó la capa y apenas intentó dar un paso, algo le golpeó la cabeza por detrás. Una maldición. Todo se volvió negro.

….

Star sintió su pulso aceleradísimo cuando Moody no salía pronto de la tienda. No se imaginaba que precisamente ese mago fuera a aparecer por allí. Lentamente sacó su varita y aguardó. Si todo salía mal, tenía que derribar a Moody y a ese funcionario como fuera y que James resultara ileso, así luego podrían desmemoriarlos… aunque ese plan era casi suicida. No, si todo salía mal, debía sacar a James de allí. Proteger sus identidades era primordial, porque si los descubrían a ellos, los conectarían con Nott y Krum. No. Salir pronto y sin ser vistos.

Sin embargo, Moody salió, James también y el funcionario. Star respiro despacio para calmarse. Se bajó de la espalda de Karkarov de un salto y le cubrió perfectamente con la capa. Se aplicó a sí misma un encantamiento desilusionador, sacó a Karkarov y selló la tienda. Fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

Camino con rumbo al bosque prohibido y apenas unos cuantos metros internándose en el bosque, vio a los Irlandeses de Durmstrang. Star hizo un encantamiento para verificar que no hubiera nadie más escondido y comprobó que el lugar estaba limpio, pero James no llegaba. Se suponía que según la información de Krum, apenas comenzara la prueba el cómplice pondría bajo imperio a Digory o a cualquier otro; James debí descubrirlo, escabullirse y encontrarse con ella allí… sin embargo, si eso no ocurría así, ella debía continuar sola y entregar a Karkarov. Star subió la capucha de su capa y bebió otra poción multijugos con cabello que tomó de una mujer cualquiera en Hogsmade en una de sus visitas, se suponía que ella era un agregado externo y si los Irlandeses no podían reconocerla, mejor.

Quito el hechizo desilusionador de ella y apareció ante los Irlandeses. Su tarea llegaba hasta allí.

— ¿Y Karkarov? —preguntó uno de ellos, quien ella identifico como Stan.

Star tiró de la capa de invisibilidad y descubrió al durmiente mago.

El irlandés sonrió— Perfecto.

— ¿Craston? —pregunto el mago Petro.

—Aún no termino su parte. Continuemos.

Star libero el hechizo que tenía suspendido a Karkarov y lo dejo caer suavemente en el suelo. Los dos magos se acercaron al instante. Petro sacó una pluma del bolsillo y lo extendió hacia Stan.

—Gracias por todo, señorita —dijo el mago, todo galantería. Desaparecieron en ese preciso instante…. Con tanta suerte que prácticamente un segundo después, un rayo verde estuvo a punto de impactarlo.

Star sacó su varita de inmediato y conjuro un protego máxima, repeliendo el siguiente ataque, otra maldición asesina. Star se lanzó hacia un árbol cercano para usarlo como barrera, estiro un poco la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y pudo distinguir un ojo blanco en la oscuridad.

" _No"_ murmuro con rabia. Conjuro un lumus lanzándolo al cielo y confirmo sus sospechas, ese era Alastor Moody. Star corrió tanto como sus piernas lo permitieron y lanzó un hechizo expelliarmus para desarmarlo, pero él la repelió. Star aprovecho eso para lograr cambiar su escondite y quedar más cerca, esquivando apenas otra maldición asesina. Star no cabía en el asombro. ¿Por qué el cazador estaba lanzando hechizos a matar?... es más… ni siquiera se estaba concentrando en ella. Star cayó en cuenta de inmediato, en realidad lo que estaba haciendo Moody era buscar la pluma que Stan dejo caer. Quería seguirlos a donde fuera que hayan ido. Star apretó los dientes y salió de su escondite para volver a atacar a Moody, pero él la esperaba y otra maldición asesina voló hacia ella. Star la vio venir y fue como si su mano se moviera por sí sola, con un hechizo diferente al protego máxima. Era su magia, su sangre. El rayo verde fue absorbido y la luz verde se extinguió.

Star cayó al suelo y rodó por este hasta lograr cubrirse contra otro árbol.

— ¿Praethor? —Mascullo Moody— No importa. Ya me encargaré de ti luego, cuando sepa a qué mago sirves.

Moody tenía la pluma en la mano y luego de agitar su varita, desapareció.

Star maldijo y pensó rápidamente en que podía hacer. Se quitó el polvo de la capa y corrió de nuevo hacia las tribunas del público que esperaba la conclusión de la tercera prueba.

* * *

Theodore estaba solo, en medio de la noche y pasando su varita de un lado a otro. Miró el reloj de bolsillo que traía en la capa. Aún estaban dentro del margen de tiempo esperado, las cosas debían de salir bien. Karkarov había salido. Petro y Stan se habían movido, y como James dijo, incluso Star actuó en el momento indicado. James si reemplazo a Karkarov, pues hizo la seña. Ahora solamente quedaba esperar a que Petro y Stan llegaran con Karkarov sin contratiempos.

Volvió a mirar hacia su reloj. Dos minutos más, dentro del margen. Si se habían arruinado las cosas de alguna manera, todos debían marcharse por su lado y conseguir volver a las tribunas para que nada fuera sospechoso.

Theodore estaba guardando su reloj cuando un Plop le aviso que sus cómplices habían llegado, solo Stan y Petro, como había esperado. Y claro, un durmiente Karkarov.

Petro acostó a Karkarov contra las raíces de un frondoso árbol, Stan le hacía una venia respetuosa a Theodore. El solamente asintió en respuesta.

— ¿Contratiempos? —preguntó Theodore.

—Craston se atrasó —respondió Petro ahora.

Theodore frunció el ceño. No le gusto esa información, pero si Star había cumplido su parte, lo siguiente que tenía que hacer era apoyar a James para que saliera de su papel como Karkarov sin ser descubierto. Esos dos trabajaban bien juntos, tenía que admitirlo. Star tenía aprecio hacia James, y James confiaba en ella. Definitivamente eran el mejor equipo.

Theodore camino hacia el durmiente Karkarov y se acuclillo frente a él. Stan hizo un hechizo incarcerus a sus manos y pies y Petro custodio la varita que tenía en una guantera amarrada a su cintura.

— _Enervate_ —murmuro Theodore.

Karkarov abrió los ojos lentamente, pero debió darse cuenta de que sus manos y pies estaban inmovilizados, porque su rostro se transformó de sorpresa inicial a furia desmedida, centró los ojos en Theodore de inmediato.

—Tú…. —dijo con ira— Nott.

Theodore le sonrió al mago— Buenas noches, profesor Karkarov —dijo sereno— sé que no es la manera adecuada de hacer las cosas, pero usted no me ha dejado opción.

— ¿Qué crrees que estás haciendo? —mascullo, pero luego miró a su alrededor, reconociendo a Stan y Petro— ¡¿Qué crreen que están haciendo?! —El mago se sacudió, pero no pudo moverse— Criminales, ¡Pequeñas escorias…!

— _Silencio_ —Theodore agitó su varita y Karkarov solo boqueaba aire— Hacemos lo necesario —dijo Theodore, manteniéndose serio— Ahórrese las amenazas, profesor. Sabemos lo que usted iba a hacer, su alianza para poner bajo imperio a Digory para arreglar el torneo. No tiene escapatoria, seguramente terminará en Azkaban cuando todo esto acabe… sin embargo, no podía dejar que eso ocurriera sin antes haber hablado con usted; esa charla que le pedí encarecidamente tuviera conmigo… pero usted se negó. Bien, esto no es nada educado, pero verá, realmente necesito charlar con usted. Y necesito que también sea sincero. Stan.

Stan saco del bolsillo un pequeño frasco y camino hacia Karkarov y luego de abrirle la boca, le vació la poción y cubrió su nariz para forzarlo a que se la bebiera.

—Es _veritaserum_ _—_ dijo Theodore, dirigiéndose al furioso mago— Tengo que asegurarme de todo lo que se dirá aquí es sincero. Después, lo desmemorizaré y olvidará todo este evento desagradable, si tiene suerte adivinará que es una mala situación y huirá. Si no… bueno, eso ya no es mi asunto.

El mago le miraba con ojos asesinos, pero a Theodore no le importó. Eso se sintió muy extraño. Hizo el contra hechizo del silencio y con satisfacción vio que Karkarov guardaba silencio.

Theodore sacó un pergamino del bolsillo y lo desdoblo con cuidado, luego llevó los ojos hasta Karkarov.

—Dígame por favor, profesor Karkarov ¿Conoció usted a Emma Nott? ¿Sabe que es lo que le pasó?

* * *

Y no han pasado ochenta y cuatro años, pero este capítulo corresponde a Abril y como prometí actualización mensual... pues hago trampa. En una semana o dos subo el que corresponde a Mayo y así me pongo al día. Y en el siguiente capítulo: El regreso del que no debe ser nombrado.  
Preguntas frecuentes:

Si, Moody se dio cuenta en la tienda.

Si, Moody era el aliado de Karkarov, Krum interpretó mal todo y nadie sospecha que todo el plan es para que Harry gane... así que Theodore se esta metiendo en un gran problema porque sin saberlo... esta arruinando el plan de Voldemort.

Estoy tratando de ser fiel al canon, así que... sí. Voldemort ya está llegando.

Gracias por leer, un abrazo :D!


	21. Capítulo 21

**CAPITULO 21**

Theodore sintió la mirada de Petro clavándose en su espalda.

Stan ya sabía acerca de que interrogaría a Karkarov, pero ambos consensuaron que Petro no debía enterarse hasta el último momento acerca de que le interrogarían, pues a palabras del mismo Stan, Petro se pondría nervioso y podría arruinarlo todo. Esa información le había vuelto receloso, pues alguien poco comprometido era peligroso en muchos aspectos. De momento, de ambos Irlandeses, su favorito era Stan… y era tal su devoción a la probablemente difunta Emma Nott que Theodore tenía la certeza de que Stan podía controlar de cierta manera a Petro. No se puede ser certero en todo el tiempo.

Theodore tomó aire y con cuidado presiono en su mano el pergamino.

Igor Karkarov, mago oscuro, antiguo mortífago y director de una escuela de magia, humillado, atado y obligado a responder lo que fuera que Theodore le preguntara… bueno, esa era una sensación algo sobrecogedora… y sin embargo tenía ganas de sonreír de satisfacción ¿Quién lo diría?

—Emma Nott —murmuro Karkarov— Si, se quién es. La conocí...

Theodore sintió algo refrescante invadiéndole el cuerpo. Algunas respuestas, por fin. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Stan soltó el aliento. Sin embargo, Karkarov luego agacho la cabeza y apretó fuertemente los labios en una dura línea.

La primera reacción de Theodore a esa acción fue algo parecido al miedo. ¿Su lengua se volvería negra también?

—Se está resistiendo —dijo Stan de pronto, sus ojos fijos en Karkarov— Hay que darle más veritaserum —murmuro con rabia mientras se llevaba una mano al bolsillo de la túnica.

—No —dijo Theodore, acuclillándose en el suelo para estar con el rostro a la altura del de Karkarov— Puede luchar, profesor —le dijo al viejo mago— pero los dos sabemos que sin una varita y sin haberse encantado con Oclumancia primero, y estoy seguro de que no tiene un talismán, solamente está desgastando energía resistiéndose. Valiosa energía que necesitara para huir luego.

Karkarov le lanzo una mirada de asco, sus labios aún en una dura línea.

Theodore suspiro— Bien —dijo intentando cambiar de estrategia, y sentándose en el suelo, entrecruzando sus pies— Supongo que por algún motivo no quiere decirme que le paso exactamente a mi tía —apoyo despacio el mentón en la palma de su mano abierta, aun mirando fijo a los ojos al ahora desconcertado mago. Mientras más distraído, mejor— Pero seguro al menos nos puede decir algo. Lo más importante. ¿Está viva?

—No —murmuro Karkarov— está muerta.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —Gritó de pronto Stan, desconcertado y enfadado— ¡Está mintiendo! ¡Hay que darle más de la poción! ¡Tiene que estar mintiendo no….!

—Silencio —dijo Theodore, lanzando una fría mirada a Stan, al mismo tiempo que observaba como Petro seguía callado y se llevaba una mano al pecho.

Stan le había explicado la primera vez que conversaron que sentía que Emma Nott estaba viva, algo que Petro también sentía, pues ambos habían sido vinculados a ella cuando eran niños. El vínculo mágico era una fuerza que unía a dos magos, pero era una conexión de ambas partes y entre sus particularidades estaba el hecho de sentir la presencia, el peligro, incluso la muerte del otro. Si Emma hubiera muerto tanto Stan como Petro lo hubieran sabido… eso, o estaban mintiendo.

Karkarov miraba con asco a ambos Irlandeses. Theodore lo comprendió, pues eran sus alumnos y le habían traicionado conspirando para entregarlo a un potencial enemigo.

—Muerta —dijo Karkarov, mirando especialmente a Stan.

Theodore suspiro— Eso no es posi…

"Plop"

Theodore giró de inmediato hacia el lugar de donde había venido el sonido y por un instante pensó que solo podía ser James…

Apenas había desenvainado su varita por reflejo cuando un encantamiento hizo que volara de su mano… la sensación en ese preciso momento fue como si le hubieran quitado un pedazo de su cuerpo. La magia, fluyendo cálida y familiar en su mano y de pronto, solo sentir frío y vacío. Cuando volvió la vista al frente, solo pudo ver un destello rojo que iba a darle en la cara… o lo hubiera hecho, si es que Stan no se hubiera atravesado con un hechizo protector que no resistió mucho y le hizo volar al menos tres metros en la espesura. Si Theodore no hubiera estado sentado en el suelo, seguramente se lo hubiera llevado consigo.

Petro fue mejor reaccionando, pues se enfrasco en un duelo de chispas azules y rojas contra el mago recién llegado, quien no era nada más y nada menos que el profesor Alastor Moody. Theodore conjuro sin pérdida de tiempo un _accio_ para recuperar su varita. Tenerla en la mano de vuelta fue como volver a respirar. Lo siguiente que hizo fue ponerse de pie y sujetar del cuello a Karkarov, quien ya estaba luchando por levantarse. Theodore le obligo a mantenerse de rodillas y apuntó con la varita a su cabeza.

—Viene a llevarme para entregarme a él —masculló Karkarov— Lo hará y luego estaré muerto, debes sacarme de aquí —Theodore le miró momentáneamente confundido— ¿Quieres saber que paso con tu tía, no? Sé lo que le paso. Se cada detalle. Sácame de aquí y te lo diré todo.

— ¡Sabía que mentía! ¡Que no escape! —Mascullo Stan a su espalda, tenía tierra por toda la cara, pero parecía estar bien— Petro y yo mataremos al otro si es necesario. Nadie va a llevarse a Karkarov si no nosotros.

Stan prácticamente corrió hacia donde se desencadenaba la batalla, que para ese momento, chispas verdes eran las que iluminaban el lugar. Maldiciones asesinas. Theodore se quedó momentáneamente sin aliento durante un segundo al ver que Stan agitaba la mano y una maldición asesina salía de su varita, Moody la repelía y contratacaba. Más maldiciones asesinas.

Theodore sujetó con aún más fuerza su varita. Momentáneamente recordó que tenía un traslador atado en la muñeca que le llevaría lejos de allí… pero vio de nuevo la batalla y sabía que no había manera en que Stan y Petro mataran a Moody, y aunque tuvieran éxito por poco probable que fuera… dejarían a un muerto atrás. Se volvió hacia Karkarov.

— ¿A quién va a entregarte? —preguntó, dándose cuenta de que esas palabras no tenían sentido. ¿A quién tenía tanto miedo Karkarov?

El profesor masculló su respuesta mientras movía el brazo izquierdo— Tú sabes a quien.

Theodore entonces sujeto con fuerza la cabeza de Karkarov, hizo una floritura y lanzó un encantamiento al aire. Todo se volvió negro al instante, con una oscuridad que se tragó todo, incluso el sonido. Cuando deshizo el hechizo, vio que Stan había conjurado un protego cubriendo a un inconsciente Petro. Moody, por otro lado, estaba agachado en una rodilla, pero aún con la varita lista y apuntándole, comenzando a hacer una floritura.

Maldito Ojo Mágico.

Theodore solamente alcanzó a usar a Karkarov como escudo humano.

—Deténgase, profesor —le dijo Theodore— Hablemos. Podemos hablar.

Alastor Moody se puso de pie trabajosamente, pero no bajo su varita.

—Nott —mascullo— sí. Claro que es Nott. Cara de Nott. Ojos de Nott —con la varita aún en alto y sonriendo grotescamente— ¿Hablar? En eso ustedes son bastante buenos. Tú padre lo era y al parecer tú también —el mago avanzo un pie cojeando— Baja tú la varita, niño. No tienes las agallas.

Theodore forzó una sonrisa genuina— No quiero matarlo —dijo casi con diversión— seguramente usted tampoco, si no ya lo hubiera hecho. Él tampoco quiere morir ¿verdad profesor?—Karkarov mascullo algo inentendible, pero Theodore le sujeto aún con más fuerza— Nadie tiene que morir. Podemos negociar —el ceño del profesor Moody estaba tan marcado que casi podría jurar que se descompuso el rostro— Negociemos —demando serio, deslizando la manga de su túnica y descubriendo en él un brazalete atado a su muñeca— o me llevo de aquí al profesor con este traslador. Apareceré muy cerca de las tribunas y entregaré a Karkarov. Hay muchos magos del ministerio como público, muchos Aurores. Les diré a todos que usted se volvió loco. Acordonaran todo el bosque y le darán caza antes de que pueda cojear para poder huir, profesor.

El viento agito los árboles y el silencio permitió que los sonidos de la agitación del público llegaran hasta allí. Moody entonces arranco a reír.

—Esa amenaza que lanzas es ridícula y no tiene sentido, niño.

Theodore le devolvió la sonrisa— Tiene mucho sentido para mí —dijo ocultando su nerviosismo— y a usted le perjudica lo necesario para que reconsidere negociar conmigo —Moody se rio aún más, parecía encantado con la situación. Debía apresurar las cosas antes de que el mago decidiera que lo mejor era que Karkarov muriera— Traje aquí a Karkarov para interrogarlo, una vez consiga lo que quiero, se lo entregaré —Karkarov se removió, pero Theodore le sujeto con más fuerza— No sé exactamente qué es lo que está haciendo ni porque está cambiando de bando, pero le puedo asegurar que lo que menos quiero es interferir. Al igual que mi padre, estamos del mismo lado.

—Tú y tu despreciable y traidor padre —masculló el mago ahogando una risa— del mismo lado que yo… claro, seguro estamos en el mismo lado —dijo apenas conteniendo carcajadas, lo cual era grotesco de ver y escuchar— Me niego —dijo el mago— Los matare a todos aquí y luego le llevaré el cadáver de Karkarov a mi señor, volverá esta noche ¿Lo sabías? Está pasando justo ahora, puedo sentirlo, y está pasando gracias a mí. ¿Tú y yo del mismo lado? —Dijo apuntando a Theodore— a ti te mataré y te dejare aquí. Escribiré mi nombre con tu sangre para que esa rata traidora de Philip sepa que fui yo quien lo hizo. Ya nada importa, mi señor está de vuelta.

Un rayo purpura fue entonces despedido apenas en un segundo y Theodore apenas tuvo tiempo para conjurar un protego máxima, pero la maldición de Moody era tan fuerte que le lanzó hacia atrás a él y a Karkarov con tanta violencia que sintió como se derraparon en el suelo. Arañando la tierra húmeda con las manos logró a duras penas levantarse a medias, agradeciendo tener aún la varita en su mano… pero solamente para quedarse atónito al ver su mano derecha pegajosa de sangre y casi colgándole inerte. La poción para desensibilizar seguramente estaba haciendo aún efecto, pues aunque de la muñeca al codo se veía llena de cortes, no sentía absolutamente nada de dolor. Sujeto aún con más fuerza su varita y comenzó a ponerse de pie apoyándose en una rodilla.

—Imbécil —mascullo Theodore— ¡Estamos del mismo lado!

Frente a él, Moody hacía retroceder a Petro y a Stan de nuevo hechizo tras hechizo, Theodore estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia ellos cuando sintió que algo golpeo sus pies y le hizo tropezar, cayendo de nuevo al suelo y con tanta suerte que un rayo de chispas verdes pasó volando por donde antes había estado su cabeza. Al volver el rostro lo único que alcanzó a ver fue la bota de Karkarov dirigiéndose hacia su rostro.

La sangre brotó de su nariz cálida y casi ahogándolo, apretó los dientes con fuerza y trató de ponerse de pie, pero fue detenido por un calor familiar en su nuca. La punta de una varita. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Karkarov apuntándole.

—Quieto, Nott —le dijo el viejo mago, agachándose hacia él y alcanzando la mano donde tenía el traslador— Espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que salve tu vida. Ojala la buena costumbre de los Nott de devolver favores este muy presente. Te hice un favor y ahora tú me lo haces a mí —Karkarov tomó el traslador con las manos— buena suerte, Nott. Adiós.

Plop.

Solamente la varita de Theodore cayó al suelo cerca de su mano ensangrentada y la sujetó con fuerza, maldiciendo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba apoyando la mano contra el suelo. Moody seguía luchando y ahora era plenamente consciente de que ya no había salida.

A su espalda, chispas de colores iluminaron el cielo y podía escuchar alaridos de gritos y ovaciones que venían desde el coliseo. Importaba tan poco. Karkarov había huido y por su error podía ser acusado por Moody de interferir en aquel grandioso plan suyo. Eso perjudicaría a su familia a niveles insospechados. Moody no diría nada, lo mataría allí mismo al precio que fuera.

Moody estaba peleando con Stan y Petro al mismo tiempo, sin dejarles espacio siquiera para poder contraatacar y solamente defendiéndose. Es rápido, muy rápido. Petro intento atacarlo mientras Stan corrió de un árbol a otro para cubrirse, pero Moody lo repelió.

" _matará a Stan primero"_ pensó Theodore _"luego a Petro. Avada Kedavra es una floritura larga… dos seguidas no dará tiempo de que se defienda"_ pensó _"Lo siento Stan"_

En segundos eternos, Theodore entonces hacía la floritura. Sabía el encantamiento y apuntó a Moody, quien estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo su propia maldición para matar a Stan, quien ya solo se defendía tirado en el suelo. Lo iba a matar, lo mataría allí mismo.

Plop.

Frente a él y casi en medio de la batalla, aparecían James y Star. Moody se dio cuenta y de inmediato lanzó maldiciones asesinas hacia ellos, pero los recién llegados tenían tal sincronía perfecta que la esquivaron de inmediato. Star se echó hacia atrás y James entró en duelo con Moody, al mismo tiempo que Stan se levantaba y llegaba hasta Petro, copiando la formación de Star y James. Star defendía y James atacaba.

Theodore bajó la varita y se llevó una mano a la nariz para limpiarse la sangre. La cabeza le ardía. _"Esto está mal"_ fue el único pensamiento en su mente.

* * *

Star sentía la magia atravesando su cuerpo y era como si le dijera que debía hacer, como si guiara su mano para conjurar los encantamientos defensivos más variados. Defendía del agua como defendía del fuego en menos de medio segundo. El profesor Moody había decidido que siendo su contrincante una Praethor, los maleficios asesinos no tenían sentido.

En un instante, James logró enredar la pierna de Moody con un hechizo incarcerus, Petro lanzo un maleficio como una especie de ráfaga que le hizo tambalear, Stan estaba conjurando una maldición asesina, pero Moody la repelió y lanzó un bombarda hacia ambos Irlandeses.

Star aprovecho la leve inmovilidad y una sola mirada a James basto para que ambos sincronizaran su ataque en repetidas oleadas de maleficio petrificador. Necesitaban inmovilizarlo, cuanto antes mejor. Moody se defendió con tal destreza que en un instante había mandado a volar a James por el aire y al mismo tiempo desarmo a Star, pero ella fue tan rápida que lanzándose de un salto esquivo por poco otra maldición y llegó junto a Moody, pateando la mano de la varita. El rostro del viejo profesor era una máscara de ira. Intentó hacer un Accio, pero Star intercepto la varita con un manotazo y la envió hasta unos matorrales. El profesor se liberó y trato de pegarle con su bastón, pero Star se sujetó de su capa y salto prácticamente sobre él hacia su espalda. Moody se dio vuelta usando su bastón como un garrote. Star saltó hacia atrás con un pequeño bulto en las manos que guardo en el bolsillo de la capa. Su meta era el traslador.

— ¡Star! —Gritó James— ¡varita!

Star entendió al instante y conjuro un accio. La varita de James llegó hasta sus manos y luego todo se volvió negro, oscuridad absoluta. Star solamente podía escuchar su propia respiración. Su mente trabajo rápido y recordó pronto que James le habló acerca de ese maleficio. Era Theodore. Él estaba haciendo eso. Star guardo la calma y lo único que acertó a hacer fue el inicio de una floritura de protección.

Cuando la maldición terminó, Theodore tenía su varita en alto y apuntando a Moody. Su rostro pálido tenía sangre por todos lados, la mano con la que sostenía la varita a pesar de los guantes se veía pegajosa; Star podría jurar que todo su brazo se veía igual. Moody estaba agachado, pero ya tenía su varita en la mano. Los irlandeses se veían agotados, Stan se veía especialmente pálido. James estaba de pie a la espalda de Moody y tenía la varita de Star en la mano. Su sincronización era tal que uno podía usar la varita del otro con la misma eficacia como si fuera la propia.

— ¿Terminaste? —Dijo Theodore mirando a Moody, se oía enfadado— Karkarov acaba de irse, ya no podrás entregarlo. Si dejamos de pelear ahora mismo podríamos alcanzarlo antes de que huya —Theodore avanzó un paso— o podemos quedarnos aquí a seguir peleando. Te asesinaremos y luego iremos por Karkarov. Tú decides.

Moody se reía— Puedo con ustedes con una mano atada a la espalda.

—No seas ridículo —le recrimino Theodore— Somos cinco contra ti. Somos jóvenes, pero hasta hace un momento entre cuatro lograron desarmarte. Morirás aquí si no te vas.

—Me llevaré a todos ustedes antes de hacerlo.

— ¿Y para qué? —Le cuestiono— ¿No quieres ver su regreso? Tú mismo lo dijiste. Volverá hoy y gracias a ti. ¿No quieres estar allí para recibirlo? ¿No quieres recibir su gratitud? —Star vio como el rostro de Moody era tomado por una expresión de duda y rabia. Theodore se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara mucho la situación— Si no te vas, me obligas a luchar a muerte. Mi plan se arruino, pero el tuyo funciono y de todas maneras intentaste matarme, aún cuando te ofrecí un buen trato. Vi el brazo de Karkarov antes de que huyera. Su marca se estaba revolviendo. Él ya volvió. Ve, corre a recibirlo, tienes un traslador en el bolsillo, úsalo ya… porque si te quedas, cobrare venganza por la sangre que has hecho que derrame.

—Hablas mucho —dijo Moody— solo sabes hablar.

—Mi palabra también es magia —declaro Theodore— todos ellos están vinculados a mí —mintió— y sabes lo que significa. No importa que, ellos cumplirán cada orden que les dé —Theodore miró a James— Si llego a morir, tú única misión será sobrevivir y vengarme —luego miro a los Irlandeses y a Star— Ustedes mataran a este mago necio o morirán en el intento —luego miro a Moody— Viniste aquí en pos de matar. No importa que tan bueno seas, juro por mi sangre que no saldrás vivo de aquí si te quedas.

Moody miró a cada uno de ellos como si fueran insectos y sin decir una sola palabra metió la mano en el bolsillo y desapareció en el aire.

Theodore apoyo la espalda contra la raíz de un árbol cercano y lentamente se deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Star ahogo un grito y corrió hacia él, igual que James y los irlandeses. Apenas Star llegó hasta él lo primero de lo que se preocupo fue por su brazo, pues la túnica estaba empapada y pegajosa, la carne tenía cortes recientes y que estaban sangrando, Star de inmediato sacó su varita e intento hacerle un encantamiento curativo, pero Theodore apartó el brazo de inmediato.

—No —fue lo único que dijo, cuando Star miró su rostro, casi se asustó al descubrir lo enfadado que se veía.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora Theodore? —preguntó Stan a su espalda.

—No haremos nada —dijo James con firmeza— Theodore, deja que te curemos.

—Karkarov escapo ¿Por qué hiciste que Moody huyera? —Reclamó Petro— Pudimos deshacernos de él, no habrá otra oportunidad. Eso fue estúpido.

—No le hables así —dijo Stan enfadado.

—Estás perdiendo sangre. Hay que detener la sangre —acotó Star.

Theodore hizo una mueca— Cállense —dijo serio— todos cierren la boca, no me dejan pensar.

Todos le miraron consternados

—No hay mucho que pensar. Tenemos que ir por Karkarov —dijo Stan nervioso— va a huir. No hay tiempo.

—Vamos —dijo Petro— Iré contigo. Podríamos necesitar a la Praethor.

Star no tenía intención de moverse de allí— Atender las heridas de Theodore es lo primero, mi magia curativa es mejor que la de ustedes. No iré.

—Entonces Craston —dijo Stan— Hay que ganar tiempo.

James se veía histérico— Para lo que no tenemos tiempo es para curar a Theodore. Podría desmayarse por perder sangre. Paren ya.

—Te equivocas —murmuro Theodore, ganándose de inmediato la atención de todos— tenemos tiempo. Tenemos mucho tiempo —dijo sacando una cadena de su cuello y dejando a la vista un giratiempo— Ahora, escuchen lo que voy a decir, tengo un plan. Todos se irán, menos yo. Me quedare tal cual me están viendo.

—Pero tus heridas… —comenzó a decir Star, consternada.

—Silencio —ordenó y sonó como cuando hacía el encantamiento, pero no necesito magia para que todos le obedecieran— No más interrupciones. Cumplirán al pie de la letra cada instrucción que les dé y todo saldrá bien. ¿De acuerdo? —Dijo mirando a todos y cada uno de ellos— Yo y solo yo he sido testigo de todo esto y solamente yo diré lo que pasó aquí. No hay otras versiones. Nadie más estuvo aquí ¿está claro? —Theodore sacó de su cuello su giratiempo y se lo tendió a James— Ustedes volverán e irán directamente al estadio. No deben encontrarse con sus contrapartes, es una regla que no pueden romper, nadie quiere una paradoja. Perfil bajo, pero visibles, para que ninguno de ustedes sea vinculados a lo que pasó aquí, ni siquiera por sospecha. Stan —dijo mirando al Irlandés— tú y Petro deben calcular el momento en que Karkarov huyo. El traslador que uso solamente lo puede llevar al punto de encuentro en el que Star lo entregó, esa será la única oportunidad de capturarlo y llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Esa es su misión. James —dijo mirándolo— tu misión será la más complicada. Quiero que apenas regreses, pongas en sobre aviso a Edward de la manera que sea, debes ser creativo para no revelar información que comprometa lo que ha pasado aquí… debes hacer que Edward despliegue a la gente del ministerio por el castillo. Seguramente Moody irá allá para poder irse por la red flu, si tuviera un traslador que lo saque de los terrenos del castillo ya lo hubiera usado. Moody llegará al mismo punto de encuentro que Karkarov, con una diferencia mínima de tiempo, es mejor no cruzarse con él de ninguna manera. Con que los Aurores estén desplegado será suficiente. Moody no va a huir, yo me encargaré de eso —Theodore se puso de pie— No tengo una coartada que no sea sospechosa y que explique por qué estoy tan malherido, iré hasta el estadio e inventaré una buena historia acerca de que Moody me atacó y trató de matarme; será muy convincente, yo me estoy desangrando y Moody apenas tiene rasguños. Será suficiente para que los Aurores quieran detenerlo, seguramente él se pondrá nervioso o furioso y con suerte hará que lo maten. Aun si no lo matan, revisaran su varita y encontraran que hizo maldiciones asesinas. Terminará en Azkaban. También revisaran mi varita, pero solamente he hecho hechizos de protección y los de oscuridad total, que es magia tenebrosa, pero estoy seguro de que lo dejaran pasar. Por eso mismo es importante que ninguno de ustedes debe ser relacionado a esto por ningún motivo, todos usaron maleficios imperdonables. Nadie debe requisar sus varitas ¿Entendido? —Theodore soltó un respiro— Bien, hora de irse.

—Espera —dijo Star— Le quite esto a Moody cuando me acerque a él —ella saco la pequeña petaca de cuero que era normal ver al viejo profesor beber, y se lo entregó a Theodore— En realidad iba a por el traslador.

Theodore extendió la mano y tomó el recipiente, quitó la tapa y estuvo a punto de aspirar por la nariz, pero James interpuso la mano— ¿Qué pasa si es veneno?

Theodore entrecerró los ojos, pero alejo el recipiente de su nariz y en su lugar derramó un poco en el suelo. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos cuando vieron la sustancia viscosa en el suelo.

—Bueno —dijo Petro— No sé qué pensar acerca de esto.

—Yo sí —dijo Theodore mientras ajustaba la tapa al recipiente y se lo entregaba a Star— Mantenlo contigo. Lo probaremos después. Ahora, vayan.

— ¿Qué hay de mí? —Preguntó Star— ¿Solamente cuidar ese recipiente será mi única misión?

Theodore se volvió hacia ella— Iras a tu lugar en el estadio y actuaras con perfecta normalidad.

— ¡Puedo hacer más que eso!

—Lo sé —contesto Theodore— Pero lo que necesito que hagas es lo que te acabo de pedir. Confío en que harás lo que te pido —fué lo único que le dijo y lo hizo de tal manera que Star no pudo replicar.

* * *

Aproximadamente cinco minutos habían pasado, quizá quince. No importaba. Había tiempo. Tenían mucho tiempo. Theodore estaba sentado en medio del bosque prohibido. Stan, Petro, James y Star acababan de desaparecer en el aire gracias al giratiempo. Theodore sujeto con algo de esfuerzo su varita y se hizo un encantamiento en la nariz para arreglársela. Dolió bastante, peor lo aguantó mientras maldecía a Karkarov. La próxima vez no tendría consideraciones con el mago… Al menos eso pensó antes de recordar que le salvó la vida.

Espero unos instantes más sentado allí en silencio. A lo lejos, podía escuchar como una suave música de victoria llegaba a sus oídos. La prueba había terminado ya seguramente. Era quizá un buen momento para emprender el regreso. Se puso de pie con gran esfuerzo, recordando con algo de rencor las veces que termino siendo derribado y tuvo que volver a ponerse de pie. No sabía que sentir al respecto. Cuando te derriban te levantas, pero él pensaba que era mejor no ser derribado nunca. Era vergonzoso…. Más vergonzoso aún, haría aparición en tan terribles condiciones. Sin embargo, era necesario. Los buenos planes requieren sacrificios.

Theodore camino despacio, paso a paso por el bosque. Pasado unos momentos, hizo un hechizo para detener el sangrado de su brazo, considerándolo ya apropiado.

" _Soy un asustado… no, un impactado muchacho que ha sido atacado y ha estado a punto de ser asesinado. Es normal ignorar las heridas hasta que sientes el dolor, y nadie siente dolor cuando su vida peligra. Lo normal es que tarde en curarme a mí mismo"_

Camino un poco más y unos momentos después sintió un leve pinchazo en el brazo herido, pero no sabía si era por las heridas o por la vieja maldición que aun persistía y que ahora sentía porque el efecto de la poción que desensibilizaba su brazo se había acabado. Aguantó el dolor en silencio, pero cuando el tercer pinchazo fue casi insoportable, solo entonces aplico un hechizo para contener el dolor. Camino un poco más y ya podía ver las luces de colores en el cielo, los festejos seguían.

" _Espero que todo haya salido bien"_ pensó, rememorando los rostros preocupados de los magos que envió al pasado _"Que todo haya salido bien"_

Cuando llego cerca de las tribunas hizo acopio de esfuerzo y subió la capucha de su capa e intentó disimular la herida de su brazo mientras le preocupaba llamar demasiado la atención. Los rumores de un maltrecho Theodore Nott era también algo a evitar… pero preocuparse fue una pérdida de tiempo y difícilmente alguien le notaría, pues todo era un caos. Toda la gente estaba angustiada, caminando de un lado al otro, algunos estaban llorando. La voz angustiada de un hombre llamaba a gritos a su hijo.

Theodore resistió el impulso de averiguar que estaba sucediendo exactamente y buscó con la mirada ha Dumbledore para comenzar su mentira.

Esa era principalmente la razón para ser el único testigo, pues una mentira solitaria era más concisa que una mentira colectiva. Theodore sabía suficiente Oclumancia para defenderse de intrusiones, mentía bastante bien y sabía cómo victimizarse para salirse por la tangente si es que algo no iba bien. Nadie interrogaría duramente a un pobre chico herido.

Alguien que pasaba corriendo por su lado le golpeo en el brazo arrancándole un quejido.

— ¿Estás bien, muchacho? —Dijo una voz femenina que Theodore reconoció al instante— ¿Por qué te estás escon…?

Theodore se giró rápidamente y dejo ver parte de su rostro y camino directamente hacia la bruja.

— ¿… diendo tu cara…? ¡Merlín!

Dumbledore no estaba en ningún sitio, pero fue la profesora McGonagall quien le prestó atención primero y se había llevado las manos sobre la boca para ahogar su sorpresa. No era lo planificado, pero fue igual de efectivo; apenas ella lo vio su rostro manchado de sangre, el suyo se transformó en preocupación absoluta.

Theodore se cubrió el rostro con la capucha. _"Asustado y traumatizado"_ pensó mientras hacía movimientos torpes con las manos _"Asustado y traumatizado"._

La bruja se dio cuenta de que algunos estaban comenzando a mirar hacia ella y Theodore. La bruja le puso una mano cuidadosamente a la espalda y le insto a caminar hacia el lado contrario de todo el revuelo.

— ¿Por Merlín, Nott —Dijo con la voz ahogada en preocupación— Qué te paso?

—No deben escucharnos —dijo Theodore con la voz baja y débil— No debe verme, podría estar por aquí, podría tener aliados —dijo fingiendo estar asustado y agregó con urgencia en un susurro— Quiere matarme.

La bruja miró hacia todos lados y sacó su varita discretamente, casi caminaba agachada cuando le susurro con temor la pregunta que Theodore esperaba — ¿Quién?

—El profesor Moody —susurró.

Lo siguiente que hizo la profesora McGonagall fue mandar a llamar a Snape con un alumno de Hufflepuff que también miró espantado a Theodore.

 _"Genial, alguien esparciría rumores raros acerca de él en ese estado lamentable"._

—Dile al profesor que tengo un problema con uno de sus alumnos, que venga el en persona —fue lo que le dijo al muchacho, quien salió corriendo. Luego, se alejó un poco de Theodore hasta que luego de hacer un movimiento de barita, una luz brillante salió despedida en el aire a toda velocidad. Un Patronus, seguramente.

— ¿Qué te paso, Nott? —dijo con voz preocupada mientras se acuclillaba y sacaba un pañuelo de la capa y le limpiaba el rostro con cuidado. El acto descoloco por un momento a Theodore, pero no demasiado. La profesora McGonagall siempre le pareció ese tipo de persona, muy maternal.

Theodore fingió nerviosismo— El profesor Moody —dijo con voz afectada— El profesor Moody me atacó. Quería matarme. Se puso como loco y quería matarme. Me llamó el hijo de un traidor, dijo que matarme sería una lección para mi padre.

La profesora abrió la boca por la impresión, pero luego sus astutos ojos recorrieron de arriba hacia abajo a Theodore. Estaba dudando— Eso no es posible, Nott.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, profesora —dijo Theodore— pero me atacó. Uso la maldición asesina.

En ese momento es que llegó el Profesor Snape, quien no venía solo, James estaba un poco más atrás.

—Cualquier problema con mis alumnos, el prefecto se encargara de… —Snape había comenzado a hablar con voz aburrida, pero cuando Theodore se giró hacia él con el rostro aún sucio se calló de inmediato, luego dirigió la vista hacia la profesora y el pañuelo manchado de sangre.

Snape entorno los ojos y se agacho para estar cara a cara con Theodore— ¿Qué pasó? —dijo impresionado.

—Dice que el profesor Moody lo atacó —intervino McGonagall.

—Intentó matarme —dijo Theodore conciso— dijo que era para darle una lección a mi traidor padre.

Snape se giró hacia la profesora, con una muda pregunta que ella contesto de inmediato— he dado el aviso al ministerio y a Dumbledore. Deberíamos poner a Moody en custodia para aclarar el asunto.

—Moody estaba custodiando a Potter —murmuro Snape, luego de un intercambio de miradas entre ambos profesores, la profesora salió de allí de inmediato. Snape se volvió hacia James, quien miraba en silencio la situación— Craston, lleva a Nott a la enfermería provisional, que lo atienda un sanador.

Luego de eso, Snape también se fue, dejándolos completamente solos.

" _Al final, todo tiene que ver con Potter"_ pensó Theodore cierto desagrado.

— ¿Y bien? —Dijo poniéndose de pie y se acomodaba el cuello de la capa mientras miraba a James con expectación— ¿Va todo según lo planeado?

* * *

Theodore Nott era bueno fingiendo, eso le quedó muy claro a James.

Hacía menos de un instante, Theodore tenía rostro asustado, desvalido y herido que parecía como si fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier momento, ahora caminaban lado a lado hacia la enfermería provisional y su rostro parecía fría piedra. Si algo le dolía no lo demostraba en absoluto.

—Edward fue avisado —murmuro despacio— Stan y Petro deberían volver pronto, Star hizo lo que le mandaste.

—Bien —contesto serio, pero luego se detuvo en seco, mirando hacia el centro del estadio. Un grupo de personas estaban allí, pero los colores de Hufflepuff en una camiseta eran perfectamente visibles— Es Digory… y no se mueve —murmuro Theodore— cuando llegue alguien estaba llorando y llamaba a su hijo ¿Esta muerto?

James apartó la vista y trató de bloquear los gritos de Amos Digory que aún seguían resonando en su cabeza— Todo fue confuso, llego de la nada al centro del patio junto a Potter. Creo que ya estaba muerto. Nadie sabe que paso.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Lo último que James recordaba era suplantar a Karkarov y estar en la carpa de los jurados, hasta que alguien le noqueo. Lo siguiente que supo es que Star le llamaba con urgencia mientras deshacía un hechizo incarcerus que tenía preso a James en la misma tienda. Star estaba tan afligida que hablaba a raudales acerca de que los emboscaron, que Moody llegó de la nada e intento matarla a ella y a los irlandeses, que les había quitado el traslador y que ahora seguramente estaba atacando a Theodore. James tenía su propio traslador, lo usaron y aparecieron en medio de una batalla. Todo había pasado tan rápido….

Theodore se giró hacia él y parecía estarlo estudiando con la mirada— Vamos —dijo luego de unos momentos, trayéndolo a la realidad.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería allí estaba una sanadora, quien primero se asustó y luego comenzó a atender a Theodore rápidamente. Ella quiso quitarle la varita, pero Theodore se negó a soltarla, haciendo de nuevo su papel de víctima.

—Me siento más seguro si tengo mi varita a mano —dijo desviando la vista.

La sanadora suspiro— Está bien, consérvala —dijo cariñosamente y estaba preparando una pasta para ponerla sobre el brazo herido. James vio como Theodore miraba con ojos entrecerrados a la mujer.

" _Ingenua"_ parecía estar diciendo.

La sanadora estaba terminando de vendar el brazo de Theodore para cuando se escucharon leves estruendos y gritos afuera. La sanadora termino su trabajo y miró con curiosidad hacia dónde provenía el sonido— Iré a ver qué sucede —dijo— tú quédate con él —ordeno a James.

La mujer fue hacia la entrada de la carpa y luego de unos instantes volvió a asomar la cabeza, pero se veía pálida y tenía la varita en la mano— Quédense aquí y no salgan. Prefecto, ten tu varita a mano.

James y Theodore se miraron, pero Theodore se levantó de inmediato y parecía dispuesto a ir a ver sucedía, James sacó su varita y camino a su lado, pero antes de dar un tercer paso, algo le sostuvo el hombro. Cuando se volvió, en medio del aire, apareció el rostro de Star junto al de Petro, ambos bajo una capa de invisibilidad.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Theodore, quien también se había percatado de su presencia.

—Venimos a informar —dijo Star.

—Karkarov escapó con un traslador —dijo Petro— pero Stan pudo colarse de él, eso paso hace como quince minutos, no sabemos nada de él hasta el momento. Pero si hay oportunidad de capturarlo, Stan lo hará. Debemos esperar.

—Es mejor que nada —dijo soltando un respiro— ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido afuera? —preguntó.

Tanto Star como Petro se miraron el uno al otro— Afuera es un caos —dijo Star— nadie encuentra a Potter, llegó un cuerpo de Aurores que intervino la red Flu, levantaron una barrera anti aparición y están rastreando trasladores. Tuvimos que destruir los que teníamos —Star apretó los labios un instante— Fleur despertó hace unos minutos y gritó que fue atacada por Víctor Krum y ahora todos creen que el mató a Digory, alguien aturdió a Krum cuando los del ministerio trataban de llevárselo y los de Durmstrang respondieron con hechizos, los padres en él público también se metieron… en Durmstrang enseñan magia tenebrosa. Por eso todo el mundo comenzó a gritar. Casi todos los profesores están ayudando a buscar a Potter y al profesor Moody.

Más gritos se escucharon desde afuera. Theodore se volvió hacia la entrada y camino hasta allí, a pesar de las quejas de Star y Petro, quienes se volvieron a cubrir con la capa de invisibilidad. Theodore aparto la carpa que cubría la entrada y desde allí podía verse todo un revuelo, nadie estaba hechizando a nadie, pero se podían escuchar gritos de rabia y un revoltijo de gente empujando y maldiciendo. Apenas podía distinguir a los personeros del ministerio por sus túnicas, quienes trataban de controlar a los adolescentes furiosos. No había ningún profesor a la vista.

—Debo ir —dijo James de inmediato y sin pensarlo mucho— soy prefecto, los prefectos debemos hacernos cargo en estos casos. Tengo que ir…

—No —dijo una voz en el aire, la voz de Star— debes quedarte con Theodore —susurro vacilante— por protección.

—Mientras estemos juntos no habría problema ¿verdad? —Contesto Theodore, con la vista fija en la multitud que parecía salvaje— También tengo que ir.

James se volvió hacia Theodore, incrédulo— No —dijo de inmediato— Puede que muchos en la escuela se intimiden ante ti, pero esto es algo que no puedes controlar. No puedes hacer nada. Debes dejar que los demás nos encarguemos.

Theodore le miró con los ojos entrecerrados— No es por eso —dijo— Krum está siendo acusado por D'elacour de haberla atacado. Seguramente le harán legeremancia o le darán veritaserum, tengo que desmemorizarlo cuanto antes. Ese caos es la mejor oportunidad.

—Entonces yo iré —dijo Petro saliendo nuevamente de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad— Yo estuve presente cuando negociaron y en todas sus reuniones, puedo hacerlo.

—Insisto en estar presente —dijo Theodore con desconfianza palpable.

—Eres el hijo de un mortífago —dijo Petro— Si apareces cerca de Víktor solamente vas a empeorar las cosas.

James vio que Theodore parecía tener fuertes ganas de maldecirlo allí mismo, pero se contuvo y asintió en silencio. Aunque a él le costara admitirlo, Petro tenía razón— Ve —le dijo con tono de mando— Y tráeme buenas noticias.

Petro salió por la entrada principal y desapareció entre el gentío, Theodore en cambio se volvió hacia el interior. James lo siguió y podía escuchar los amortiguados pasos de Star cerca.

Theodore se acercó a una de las mesas y tomo papel y una pluma, escribió algo y luego de soplar para que se secara la tinta, doblo el papel… luego miró a James— préstame tu varita —le ordeno, James la extendió al instante y Theodore hizo florituras sobre el papel doblado, le devolvió la varita a james y tendió el papel en el aire— Tómalo, Star. Entrégaselo a Edward sin que nadie se entere.

La mano de Star apareció en el aire— Sí —dijo de inmediato.

La voz de Theodore fué de ultratumba cuando habló— Que la curiosidad no te tiente. Le puse una maldición para que solamente Edward pueda abrirlo sin perder la mano.

El silencio reino por unos segundos.

—Si —dijo la voz de Star, algo más ronca.

Theodore caminó nuevamente hacia la salida de la enfermería, pero se quedó de pie, mirando fijamente a la muchedumbre de afuera. James solamente guardó silencio a su espalda, deseando poder saber qué es lo que está pensando… o que estaba buscando… aunque siendo francos, realmente sospechaba de qué se trataba.

* * *

Y... otros 84 años. Uffffff... este capitulo ha sido muy, muy, muy dificil de editar.

¿Por que? Porque cada vez que redactaba y corregía, seguía pensando: x personaje no haría eso, no tiene sentido. Se contradice. Etc.

Y por cierto, este era un capitulo de 12000 palabras y aún faltaba el desenlace que quería darle... así que lo partí en dos, al fin y al cabo, ya estamos a la mitad de la historia (LOL). Algunas personas saben que este es mi bebé, mi primer Theomione, y definitivamente quiero hacerle justicia.

Voldemort ya volvió.

Y puedo adelantar para el siguiente capítulo que Theodore va a ser interrogado por Dumbledore. Estas cosas nos e pueden quedar así... y claro, también le interrogará Philip Nott... en si el siguiente cap esta lleno de interrogatorios, juramentos y tambien un azucarillo en el intermedio con mentiras, un desencanto y para cerrar, una amenaza de muerte :D!

Saludos a todo el mundo!

Los quiero


End file.
